Der Silberne Drache
by P.Accionate
Summary: Mit 21 treffen D.M. H.P. wieder aufeinander. Beide haben Probleme einen Platz in der neuen Welt zu finden. Aber sie müssen an ihren jahrelang gesammelten Vorurteilen arbeiten, um ihre individuellen und später gemeinsamen Ziele zu erreichen.
1. 1 Dracos Rückkehr

_Der silberne Drache_

_Die Geschichte ist fertig geschrieben und wird in den nächsten Wochen vollständig eingestellt. Rückmeldungen sind sehr erwünscht._

_Disclaimer:_

Die genutzten Charaktere Harry Potter usw. bauen auf den verwendeten von JK Rowling auf. Es handelt sich um fanfiction. Der Text ist so nahe wie möglich an den Originalvorlagen, ignoriert jedoch den Epilog des 7. Buchs, da dieser keine Erwähnung verdient. Hier wird kein Geld verdient oder auch nur die Welt verbessert, hier wird eine Geschichte neu oder weiter geschrieben zum Spaß. Das sollte auch die Lesemotivation sein.

P. Accionate

**Warnungen**: Trotz Recherche bestimmt teilweise falsche deutsche oder keine Übersetzungen, da ich die letzten fünf Bücher nur auf Englisch gelesen habe bzw. mache englische Begriffe lieber mag. Sex wird erwähnt, aber nicht grafisch beschrieben. Weibliche Charaktere kommen dank der Vorlage zu kurz.

Dracos Rückkehr

Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ich das wirklich durchziehe!«

Vor sich hin fluchend, lief Draco Malfoy das letzte Stück zum Haus und ließ seine Erinnerungen an die ihn treibenden Ereignisse noch mal Revue passieren.

Es war jetzt vier Jahre her, seitdem er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Der Krieg war gerade vorbei, er und seine Eltern standen vor Gericht, um sich für ihre Unterstützung des Dunklen Lords zu rechtfertigen. Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass Harry Potter als einer der Hauptzeugen gegen sie herangezogen wurde. Damit waren ihre Chancen auf Freispruch dahin, niemand würde an dem Wort des Retters und Helden der Zauberwelt zweifeln.

Draco wurde vor seinen Eltern angehört. Er wurde des versuchten Mordes an Dumbledore angeklagt. Außerdem der Nutzung des Imperius Fluch an Madam Rosmerta, der freiwilligen Mitgliedschaft in Lord Voldemorts Unterstützungskreis, dem versuchten Totschlag an Ronald Weasley und Katie Bell, dem Einschleusen von Death Eatern nach Hogwarts, der Folterung im Auftrag von Voldemort, dem Versuch Harry Potter an den Dunklen Lord auszuliefern und der Unterstützung des dunklen Regimes. Draco sah sich bereits den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban, zumal Harry sich nicht nehmen lassen würde, ihn für alles bluten zu lassen und viele der aufgezählten Vorwürfe als Augenzeuge bestätigen konnte. Als die Verhandlung begann, konnte er Potters Blick auf sich ruhen spüren, gab ihm jedoch nicht die Befriedigung Angst zu zeigen, sondern hielt seinen Blick abgewandt und neutral. Der Gerichtssaal war bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt.

Potter war einer der ersten, die in den Zeugenstand gerufen wurden. Er sagte auf eigene Bitte unter Veritaserum aus. Draco bereitete sich mental auf Potters Rache vor, aber es kam alles anders als erwartet. Harry Potter hatte ihn verteidigt.

Draco wurde nach dessen feuriger Rede unter Berücksichtigung seines damaligen Alters zu zwei Jahren Askaban und zwei Jahren Bewährung verurteilt.

Nach einem halben Jahr in Askaban wurde er in Malfoy Manor unter Arrest gestellt, zusammen mit seiner Mutter, der ebenfalls durch Potters Hilfe nichts Schwerwiegendes zu Last gelegt werden konnte. Sie hatte, durch ihre Falschaussage gegenüber Voldemort, Harry das Leben gerettet, unter Gefahr für ihr eigenes. Sie hatte eine Geldstrafe auferlegt bekommen, nichts was den Malfoys Kummer bereitet hätte. Nur Lucius war nicht zu helfen gewesen. Er hatte 20 Jahre Askaban bekommen. Die Wunder hatten kein Ende genommen, Harry legte Berufung ein und bat um eine Verkürzung der Haft für Lucius angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich dieser an der letzten Schlacht nicht mehr beteiligt hätte. Es wurden die letzten 10 Jahre auf Bewährung umgeschrieben, was gegenwärtig immer noch 6 weitere Jahre Gefängnis für Lucius bedeutete. Draco hatte die letzten Jahre mit seiner Mutter in Malfoy Manor verbracht, das komplett durchsucht und aller magischen Gegenstände zweifelhafter Natur bereinigt worden war. Sie hatten dort unter Bewachung gelebt, die nach zwei Jahren aufgehoben wurde. Gestern musste er zum letzten Mal ins Ministerium und seinen Zauberstab auf dunkle Flüche untersuchen lassen. Diese Phase war für ihn und seine Mutter abgeschlossen und er konnte ein neues Leben anfangen.

Warum zum Teufel war er also auf dem Weg zu diesem Haus, zu dieser Person, um garantiert wieder sofort mit seinem alten Leben konfrontiert zu werden?

Draco seufzte und schob seine Erinnerungen beiseite. Stolz hin oder her, er hasste unbeglichene Rechnungen und das Gefühl, jemandem etwas schuldig zu sein. Besonders wenn es sich bei diesem jemand um Harry Potter handelte. Immerhin hatte dieser ihm zweimal das Leben gerettet und Potter war es zu verdanken, dass seine Mutter und er jetzt frei waren und selbst sein Vater in sechs Jahren aus dem Gefängnis entlassen würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum ihnen Potter geholfen hatte, aber konnte sich denken, dass es für den Gryffindor etwas mit Ehrlichkeit und Vergebung und anderen noblen Gründen zu tun hatte. Was nichts daran änderte, dass der Name Malfoy in der Zauberwelt auch weiterhin etwas galt. Deshalb war er hier, er wollte sich bedanken. Und mit etwas Geschick eine Möglichkeit finden, sich zu revangieren. Damit er Potter wieder in aller Ruhe hassen konnte, oder wenigstens nicht mehr so viel an ihn denken musste.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er bereits einige Minuten vor der Tür des Hauses stand und grübelte. Plötzlich ging die Tür vor ihm auf und er starrte in grüne Augen, die noch nicht einmal hinter Gläsern versteckt waren. Harry Potters Haare waren wild, er trug enge Jeans und ein langärmeliges, lockeres Shirt.

Harry hatte seinen Feuerblitz in der Hand und starrte ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an, seine freie Hand automatisch an seinen Zauberstab legend.

Draco konnte sich ein zweideutiges Grinsen bei diesem Anblick nicht verkneifen. »Ähm, schönen Tag auch dir, Potter. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge, ich bin nicht hier um zu kämpfen. Glaubst du deinen eigenen Aussagen meiner Läuterung nicht?«

Potter sah verlegen aus, ließ aber seinen Zauberstab noch nicht wieder los. »Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob deine Läuterung auch bis zu meiner Person reicht, Malfoy. Was machst du hier?«

»Manieren Potter, Manieren! Immer direkt zur Sache. Du warst noch nie für Small Talk zu haben. Ich bin hier um mit dir zu sprechen. Es könnte etwas länger als fünf Minuten dauern und ich möchte das auch nicht im Türrahmen loswerden.

Aber wenn du gerade keine Zeit hast, kann ich auch ein anderes Mal wieder kommen.«

Harry zögerte kurz. Erst wurde er wie immer belehrt, dann der plötzliche Wechsel in Malfoys Ton. Er machte die Tür ganz auf, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, was das hier werden würde. Seine Neugier würde nicht das letzte Mal einen neuen Schlamassel für ihn bereithalten.

»Hm, ist schon okay. Ich wollte nur gerade eine Runde Quidditch üben im Garten. Da ich ab morgen für drei Wochen weg bin, können wir das auch jetzt abhaken. Du hast zehn Minuten!«

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Draco ein. Draco grinste zufrieden. Er hatte seine manipulativen Fähigkeiten also nicht verloren. Er sah sich in dem relativ kleinen Haus um. Der Weg zum Haus führte durch eine sehr verlassene Muggelgegend und Draco war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er wirklich die richtige Adresse hatte. Er ging hinter Harry in ein Wohnzimmer, welches nur spärlich eingerichtet war. Ihn verwunderte das ein wenig, da Harry nicht gerade arm war und nach Aussage von Blaise Zabini bereits seit drei Jahren hier lebte. Das Sofa war dennoch gemütlich und als sie saßen, wurde ihnen von einem Hauselfen Tee und Kekse serviert. »Danke Kreacher. Aber du hast heute deinen freien Tag, du sollst doch dann nicht arbeiten. Geh nach Hause!«

Der Hauself verbeugte sich grinsend und quiekte noch »Entschuldigung Master, Gewohnheit!«, bevor er mit einem lauten **crack **verschwand.

Draco versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen und murmelte halblaut: »Klar, wenn sich Potter einen Hauselfen hält, kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass der freie Tage und ein eigenes Zuhause hat.«

Harry lächelte. »Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Entwicklungen der letzten Jahre verfolgt hast, aber es gibt mittlerweile viele freie Hauselfen, die gegen Bezahlung arbeiten. Ihre Belohnung für die Teilnahme an der letzten Schlacht. Und Kreacher hat bei mir und bei Ron und Hermione einen kleinen Anbau am Haus, wo er in Ruhe leben kann. Ich habe ihn von Sirius geerbt und nach dem Krieg freigelassen und auf seinen Wunsch wieder angestellt.«

»Sirius Black? Ist das dann nicht auch der Hauself, der meiner Tante die Informationen über Black zugespielt hat? Und du hast ihn trotzdem verschont?«

Harry zögerte kurz und sein Gesicht spiegelte einen tief verborgener Schmerz als er antwortete: »Er hat es nicht besser gewusst. Wir haben unseren Frieden in meinem siebten Schuljahr mit ihm gemacht. Er hat sich verändert. Nicht nur Menschen verdienen eine zweite Chance. Wo wir auch beim Thema wären.

Warum bist du hier?«

Draco zuckte bei den letzten Worten zusammen, er wäre froh gewesen, noch etwas Zeit schinden zu können. Wenn er das Thema vorsichtig hätte anschneiden können, wäre ihm das Ganze leichter gefallen. »Warum hast du mir das Leben gerettet und mich vor dem Ministerium verteidigt? Ich habe dir keinen Anlass gegeben.« Es war keine Frage, aber auch nicht Malfoys üblicher Befehlston.

»Warum ich dich verteidigt habe? Deshalb bist du hier?« Harry verzog ungläubig das Gesicht. »Mein teuflischer Plan war es, dich in meiner Schuld zu wissen, damit ich dich verführen kann. Aber jetzt wo ich es verraten habe, ist dieser Plan hinfällig und du kannst gehen!«

Der Blonde holte tief Luft und sprach betont locker: »Zynisch, was sonst ist neu? Ich bin hier, um meinen Dank auszudrücken. Für alles. Mach dich darüber lustig, wenn du willst. Du hast mir in der Schlacht um Hogwarts zweimal das Leben gerettet. Du hast mich vor Gericht verteidigt und sogar meinen Eltern eine Verteidigung zukommen lassen. Ich möchte mich dafür bedanken und dich fragen, warum du das getan hast!« Er blickte Harry erst bei dem letzten Satz in die Augen und Harry war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie nicht höhnisch oder verachtend in seine blickten, sondern neugierig und warm. »Mir ist klar, dass du das nicht getan hast, weil du mich besonders gut leiden kannst. », fuhr Draco fort. Er schien entschlossen zu sein, alles mit einem Mal loszuwerden.

»Aber ich kann mir selbst bei deinem Gerechtigkeitssinn nicht vorstellen, warum du mich nicht lieber im Gefängnis siehst als in freier Wildbahn. Außerdem möchte ich dich fragen, ob ich irgendetwas tun kann, um meine Schuld zu begleichen.« Als Harry schockiert aussah und dann wissend grinste, fügte Draco noch schnell hinzu: »Ich will mich nicht nur einfach frei kaufen. Ich will es wirklich wissen.«

Harry blickte ihn einige Sekunden abwägend an, bevor er antwortete. »Ich habe nur gesagt, was passiert ist und was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrheitsgemäß fand. Ich habe dir damit keinen Gefallen tun wollen. Aber ich habe lange nachgedacht, und obwohl ich mich wahrscheinlich anders entschieden hätte als du und versucht hätte meine Familie auf anderen Wegen zu schützen, kann ich doch zumindest ein wenig von deiner Angst verstehen. Und ich habe wirklich keinen Willen bei dir sehen können, jemanden ernsthaft zu verletzen. Bei keinem dieser Anlässe. Nicht mehr nach dem sechsten Jahr.«

Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte Harry sich in seinen Gedanken verloren und äußerte sie laut. »Davon abgesehen, ist mir auch so vieles verziehen worden, vielleicht nicht von dir, aber von anderen, dass ich nicht einsehe, warum du nicht eine zweite Chance erhalten solltest. Ich denke immer noch, dass du einer der größten Angeber der Welt bist. Dir ist alles zugeflogen und du schaust auf andere Menschen herab. Aber zumindest hast du bewiesen, dass du nicht nur dich lieben kannst, sondern auch deine Eltern und Freunde. Ich glaube, der Hauptauslöser war dein Versuch, Goyle vor den Flammen im Room of Requirement zu schützen.« Mit einem Lachen über Dracos weit geöffneten Augen fügte er noch hinzu: »Und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dir das alles erzähle. Das war bis jetzt schon das längste Gespräch das wir in unserem Leben hatten.«

Draco schmunzelte. »Ich habe es ja wissen wollen. Dann muss ich mir wohl auch den ganzen Gefühlsdusel eines Gryffindors anhören. Was ist dir denn verziehen worden? Seit wann ist der große Potter denn so selbstkritisch?«

»Alles mögliche, obwohl ich es nicht verdient hatte. Sirius, Sectumsempra, meine Geheimniskrämerei gegenüber den Leuten, die mir geholfen haben, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das alles erzählen möchte, du wirst es mir ja doch nur wieder unter die Nase reiben. Es ist nett, dass du dich bedanken willst, aber nicht nötig. Ich wüsste nicht, was du für mich tun könntest. Ich muss jetzt anfangen zu packen.«

Der Ärger war während des Redens von ganz allein aufgekommen. Harry wusste, dass sein Stimmungswandel nicht fair war, aber es tat ihm weh, über all diese Sachen zu reden. Außerdem war Malfoy der Letzte, dem er etwas offenbaren wollte. Er hatte nur so lange mit niemandem gesprochen und war von selbst in diese Stimmung gekommen. Er hatte keinen Grund, Malfoy zu vertrauen.

Trotzdem waren Harrys Gewissensbisse nicht dessen Schuld, und Harry hatte in den letzten Jahren nicht nur bessere Selbstkontrolle gelernt, sondern auch, bestimmte impulsive Handlungen zu unterdrücken, bis er sie durchdacht hatte.

Malfoy schaute fast ein wenig verletzt, als er sich erhob.

»Es tut mir leid, Malfoy. Es fällt mir schwer, dich einzuschätzen und vor dir über solche Erinnerungen zu sprechen. Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist. Aber ich brauche keine Hilfe. Es gibt für mich selber ja nichts mehr zu tun, seitdem der Krieg vorbei ist. Wer braucht den ›Jungen der Lebt‹ in Friedenszeiten?«

Jetzt war Draco sichtlich überrascht. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht mit einem solchen Wechsel gerechnet. »Du meinst, du kennst deinen Platz nicht mehr? Überraschung, Potter. Das geht den meisten so nach einem Krieg! Was meinst du, wo mein Platz jetzt ist?« Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fügte hinzu:

»Wo fährst du denn morgen hin? Ich war mir die ganze Zeit total sicher, du wärst zu den Auroren gegangen, aber das hörte sich jetzt gerade anders an.«

Harry überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: »Nein, ich wollte zwar gerne Auror werden, aber ich wollte unter keinen Umständen im Ministerium arbeiten. Nicht solange dort Leute wie Umbridge arbeiten.« Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

»WAS? Die ist immer noch da? Ich hätte gedacht, sie sei längst in Askaban.«

Draco war offen irritiert.

»Sie hat sich mit dem Imperius Fluch rausgeredet. Als wenn sie DEN gebraucht hätte. Und zu deiner anderen Frage, ich fahre nach Rumänien. Charlie Weasley hat mich gebeten für ihn ein paar Schluchten zu durchsuchen. Der Ungarische Hornschwanz, du weißt schon, der Drache, gegen den ich im Trimagischen Turnier antreten musste, ist vom Aussterben bedroht. Charlie glaubt, er hätte ein Weibchen in Transsylvanien gesehen und ich checke, ob es Eier hat. Wenn ja, werde ich ein paar Schutzzauber um sie legen, damit die Drachen schlüpfen und überleben können. Später werden dann Charlie und andere ein Auge auf die Drachen werfen, bis sie groß genug sind sich selbst zu schützen.«

Draco sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry auf die Suche nach Dracheneiern ging, während Umbridge noch aktiv und frei war.

Harry sah den Blick und konnte sich denken, was in Malfoys Kopf vorging.

»Was soll ich denn dagegen tun? Ich habe doch keine Macht über die Entscheidungen des Ministeriums. Hermione arbeitet im Ministerium und leidet unter Umbridge, aber auch sie kann nichts gegen die Schreckschraube unternehmen. Und mich mit Drachen zu beschäftigen ist wenigstens aufregend. Nach der letzten Schlacht dachte ich, ich würde mir ein ruhiges Leben wünschen, aber nach einer Weile kam ich mir so nutzlos vor … Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich dir das alles erzähle.«

Harry war verwirrt. Da sieht er Draco Malfoy nach vier Jahren wieder, seinen größten Schulrivalen, und legt ihm alle Selbstzweifel offen, die er selbst vor Hermione zu verbergen versucht hat. Klar, er hasste ihn schon lange nicht mehr, aber das war ja kein Grund, ihm in die Hände zu spielen. Draco war belustigt und schockiert zugleich. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Potter so geschlagen zu erleben. Dieser hatte als Junge jede Gelegenheit wahrgenommen seine Sicht auf Gerechtigkeit zu verteidigen. Und jetzt sah er tatenlos zu wie die Frau, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, ihm sogar danach trachtete, unbelangt davon kam und weiter machte. Stattdessen suchte er offenbar kurzlebige Kicks, um sich noch von der Gesellschaft gebraucht zu fühlen. Der Krieg und die Erfahrungen in seiner Jugend waren anscheinend noch nicht verarbeitet worden.

Draco musste sich seinem Ziel vorsichtig nähern. Immerhin lagen seine Chancen gar nicht so schlecht, seinen Plan umzusetzen, wenn Potter ihm sogar sein Herz ausschüttete.

»Im Vergleich zu Umbridge sind Drachen doch ein Spaziergang. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass DU einmal den leichten Weg wählen würdest. Vielleicht hättest du dich doch nicht so schlecht in Slytherin gemacht.«

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Provokationen zum gewünschten Ziel führen würden, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Er musterte Potter, der unter seinen Worten zusammenzuckte und zu protestieren begann.

»Hey, seit wann ist der Ungarische Hornschwanz harmlos. Ich riskiere mein Leben, wenn ich Eier suchen gehe, erst recht wenn ich welche finde.«

»Aber sicher. Du kannst mich gern davon überzeugen, Potter. Ich werde dich begleiten. Wann reisen wir ab?«

Draco musste sich jetzt wirklich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er konnte sehen, dass Potter keine Lust auf seine Gesellschaft hatte, aber sich nicht traute das zu sagen, weil es nach Feigheit aussah.

Harry versuchte es trotzdem: »Selbst wenn du dich vielleicht verändert hast, heißt das noch nicht, dass ich dir vertraue. Schon gar nicht, dass ich mehrere Wochen mit dir verbringen will!«

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Hauch seines alten überheblichen Ichs gab Draco zurück: »Sieht aus als wäre das genug Zeit ein paar vertrauensbildende Maßnahmen durchzuführen. Wenn dieser Ausflug wirklich so gefährlich ist, kannst du Unterstützung ganz gut gebrauchen. Wann treffen wir uns?«

Harry gab auf. Es sah so aus, als würde der Ausflug nicht den gewünschten Ablenkungseffekt erzielen, wenn er Malfoy mitnahm, aber er wollte auch nicht als Feigling vor ihm dastehen. Eine innere Stimme meldete sich mit anderen Motiven für seine Entscheidung zu Wort, aber er ignorierte sie.

»Okay wenn's sein muss. Neun Uhr morgen früh in meinem Garten, aber du tust nichts, was uns gefährdet und hältst dich an die Vorgaben der Expedition.«

Malfoy grinste unbeeindruckt.

»Alles, was du sagst, Potter. Bis morgen.«

Mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Haus und wusste, dass er den ersten großen Schritt gemacht hatte. Sein Plan würde vielleicht leichter umzusetzen sein, als er dachte. Und die Zeit mit Potter versprach Abwechslung von Dracos tristem Dasein der letzten Jahre.


	2. 2 Vor dem Aufbruch

Kapitel 2

**2 **Vor dem Aufbruch

Als Draco in seinem Wohnzimmer ankam, war er sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Er würde drei Wochen Zeit haben seinen Plan anzuschieben. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, so eng aufeinander zu hocken, sie hatten nie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Der Andere schien gelernt zu haben, nicht jedem wütenden Impuls nachzugehen. Das würde Draco viel seines erhofften Spaßes nehmen, aber einen höflichen Umgang erleichtern. Er hatte es immer genossen, den anderen Jungen zur Weißglut zu bringen. Das Einzige was Draco noch nie aushalten konnte, war von Harry Potter ignoriert zu werden. Er war seit seiner Verhandlung neugierig, was Potter dazu bewegt hatte, ihn zu verteidigen.

Er hatte bei Potters Rede festgestellt, dass er den anderen Jungen nicht hasste. Er hatte ihn beneidet, er wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er war wütend, dass der andere Junge sein Leben schwerer gemacht hatte. Aber er konnte sich das bis zu diesem Tag nicht eingestehen. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zurück in den Gerichtssaal.

Potter war aufgestanden und hatte angefangen zu reden. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es zu Draco durchdrang und er war überrascht festzustellen, dass er von Potter verteidigt wurde. Sein Blick schnellte hoch. Da stand Potter, sah ihn nicht an und erzählte der versammelten Zauberwelt und ihren Reporterinnen, die ihn alle weggesperrt sehen wollten, dass Draco Malfoy nicht freiwillig Voldemorts Death Eatern beigetreten sei (noch immer liefen Zuckungen durch die Reihen, wenn der Name gesprochen wurde), sondern, weil seine Eltern in Lebensgefahr waren und er Angst um sie hatte.

»Ich war dabei, als Dumbledore starb«, fuhr Potter fort. »Draco war nicht in der Lage, Dumbledore zu töten. Auch Dumbledore wusste das. Als Snape starb, gab er mir alle Erinnerungen, die ich brauchte, um zu sehen, was zwischen Dumbledore und ihm geschehen war. Snape hatte den Auftrag Dumbledore umzubringen, da dieser wusste, dass er sterben würde und Draco Malfoy schützen wollte.«

Die flinken Federn der Reporterinnen flogen über das Pergament. Über diese Gerichtsverhandlungen wurde ausführlich berichtet. Deshalb war es Draco auch unangenehm gewesen als Harry erzählte, wie sehr Draco gezittert hätte, als er Dumbledore erklärte, dass seine Eltern und er sterben würden, wenn er seinen Auftrag nicht ausführte. Harry wiederholte für alle Dumbledores Aussage, dass durch Draco niemand gestorben sei und der Orden des Phönix bereit gewesen war, ihn und seine Familie zu schützen. An dieser Stelle war ein Raunen durch den Gerichtssaal gegangen. Doch Harry war noch nicht fertig.

Draco konnte nicht glauben, wie viel Harry zu seiner Verteidigung vorbrachte.

Viele Informationen waren auch ihm neu. Potter erzählte von ihrem Aufenthalt in Malfoy Manor, als Greyback sie erwischt hatte und dass Draco Harry, Ron und Hermione nicht gegenüber seinem Vater und seiner Tante verraten hätte, sondern behauptet hätte, er könne sie nicht erkennen. Dass diese Tat nach Potters Ansicht ein Versuch gewesen wäre, ihn und die anderen zu schützen.

Die einzige Stelle, an der Harry stockte, war als er versuchte zu erzählen, dass er teilweise in Voldemorts Kopf sehen konnte und bei einer dieser Ausflüge mit Voldemorts Augen gesehen hatte, dass Draco zur Folter Anderer gezwungen wurde und nicht freiwillig daran teilgenommen hatte. Er endete mit den Worten:

»Draco Malfoy ist ein Feigling. Er stellt sein Leben über das anderer Leute. Aber diese Aussage trifft auf sehr viele Zauberer und Hexen zu. Ich muss mich nur daran erinnern, wie wenige aktiv gegen Voldemort, das neue Ministerium und Regime gekämpft haben. Diese Schuld teilen wir fast alle. Durch das Verweigern von Hilfe wurde von sehr vielen Menschen, auch in diesem Raum, akzeptiert, dass andere sterben. Indirekt haben wir alle das Leben vieler Muggel und Zauberer, vieler Hexen und so genannten Halbblüter auf dem Gewissen. Wir sollten uns alle damit auseinandersetzen. Diese Schuld trägt Draco Malfoy nicht allein.«

Von diesem Statement waren sehr viele sichtlich unangenehm berührt. Selbst einige Reporterinnen schauten betroffen und Draco war sich sicher, dass sie an die unrühmliche Rolle des Tagespropheten während des Krieges dachten. Er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Potter war nie ein großer Redner gewesen, geschweige denn der schnellste Denker, aber im letzten Jahr musste sich etwas getan haben, denn es war nicht unbeeindruckend, unter Veritaserum derartige rhetorische Bögen zu schlagen. Potters Ansprache war fast schon manipulativ.

Gerade war er bei dem für Draco unangenehmen Teil im Schloss angekommen, als Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle versucht hatte, Harry an Voldemort auszuliefern.

Harry erzählte, dass er nicht das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass Draco auf Eigeninitiative dort gewesen wäre und dass er versucht hätte, Crabbe und Goyle von den Attacken auf die Gryffindors abzuhalten. Dass er am Ende nicht wie üblich an sein eigenes Leben gedacht hatte, sondern versuchte den bewusstlosen Goyle vor den Flammen zu schützen. Draco war überrascht gewesen, dass der Gryffindor ihm so viele Gedanken gewidmet hatte. Er hatte damals einfach aufgegeben und war verzweifelt über die Tatsache, dass Goyle und er sterben würden. Als heroisch hätte er das nie betrachtet. Manchmal waren die guten Augen, mit denen Harry in die Welt sah, doch wirklich zu was nütze. Am Ende führte Potter aus, dass er glaube und auch Dumbledore immer betont hatte, Menschen bräuchten eine zweite Chance, und er gesehen hätte, dass sich bei Malfoy viel getan hätte. Draco starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, als Potter noch ein paar Fragen des Ministers beantwortete. Als auch noch Madam Rosmerta aussagte, dass gar nicht Draco den Imperius Fluch auf sie angewendet hätte, sondern seine Tante Bellatrix Lestrange, war sich Draco sicher, dass ihn niemand mehr lebenslänglich wegsperren würde. Noch größer war seine Verwirrung über Harrys Aussage aber, weil die Presse natürlich einmal mehr über ihren tragischen Helden herzog, der Death Eater verteidigte. Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry genug schlechte Presse für ein ganzes Leben in seinem fünften Jahr hatte. Aber er hatte es in Kauf genommen für ihn, Draco Malfoy, den Kopf hin zu halten. Als der Pressesturm gegen Potter auf Hochtouren lief, hatte sich dieser nicht verkrochen. Er war auch für den Rest der Malfoys in den Zeugenstand getreten. An Potter musste mehr sein, als Draco je hatte sehen wollen.

Die Stimme seiner Mutter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

»… Wo bist du gewesen Draco? Ich dachte wir wollten das Ende deiner Bewährung feiern. Blaise, Pansy und Gregory sitzen im Speisesaal und warten auf dich.«

»Hallo Ma, ich war bei Potter. Ich werde ihn ab morgen für drei Wochen nach Transsylvanien begleiten. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich mich bei ihm bedanken wollte.«

Seine Mutter bedachte ihn mit einem kalkulierenden Blick. »Ich weiß, dass es gut für unsere Reputation wäre, wenn er sich auf einen freundschaftlichen Umgang mit uns einlässt und ich weiß wir würden ohne ihn beide in Askaban sitzen. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob bestimmte Narben so schnell verheilen. Ich kann mich noch gut an seinen mörderischen Blick erinnern, als ich ihm bei Madam Malkins gesagt habe, dass er schneller mit Sirius vereint wäre, als ich mit Lucius. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich dafür nicht noch rächen wird. Der Junge handelt schneller, als er denkt.«

Draco lächelte: »Ach Mutter, wir haben doch schon oft darüber gesprochen. Potter funktioniert da anders als wir. Er hat zuviel Zeit mit Dumbledore verbracht. Er möchte das Gute in den Menschen sehen und das werde ich ihm anbieten. Ich gehe nicht das Risiko ein, von ihm in der Nacht überfallen zu werden, ich behalte ihn im Auge, aber ich glaube, dass er uns wirklich verzeihen wollte. Wir sind auch aus unseren pubertären Ragen raus. Davon abgesehen, hat sich für mich wirklich viel verändert und auch für dich. Komm, lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich.«

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, als sie lächelte und geleitete sie zum Speisesaal. Draco konnte sehen, dass seine Mutter Zweifel hegte. Sie hatte versucht, ihm seinen Plan auszureden. Potter könne vermuten benutzt zu werden und Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Aber Draco hatte nicht geplant, Potter auszunutzen oder es ihn wissen zu lassen, wenn er es täte. Er hatte nicht vor, seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was er die nächsten Wochen vorhatte. Davon abgesehen wusste Blaise ohnehin Bescheid. Er kannte zwar nicht den Umfang von Malfoys Plan, aber unterstützte ihn bei dem Teil, den er kannte. Er hatte ihm die Adresse von Harry besorgt, da er im Ministerium die nötigen Daten hatte.

»Nein Ron, ich werde nicht im Schlaf ermordet. Malfoy wird sich nicht ins Gefängnis bringen und er ist kein Death Eater mehr. Er hat für seine Verbrechen gezahlt und verdient ein Recht zu beweisen, dass er sich entwickelt hat.«

Harry war erschöpft. Er wusste, dass Ron seine Entscheidung nicht verstehen würde. Seit Harry sich rastlos fühlte und Ron mit Hermione zu einem gemütlichen Familienleben übergegangen war, hatten sich die Freunde etwas voneinander entfernt. Sie hatten einfach keine gemeinsamen gefährlichen Missionen mehr durchzustehen und Harry konnte sich einfach nicht niederlassen.

Mit Hermione teilte er immerhin noch viele seiner Emotionen und sie verstand ihn sehr gut, aber Ron und er hatten kaum noch Zugang zueinander jenseits von Quidditch. Er saß bei den beiden zu Hause auf dem Sofa, um sich vor seiner Reise zu verabschieden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Ron besser hätte verschweigen sollen, dass er heute Besuch von Malfoy hatte und ihn mitnehmen würde. Ron hatte sich über die Jahre zu einer humorvollen und erstaunlich weitsichtigen Person entwickelt. Aber seine Position zu Malfoy hatte er nicht eine Sekunde überdacht. Es war zwar längst nicht mehr ungebändigter Zorn in Ron, aber er sah in dem Slytherin gerne nur das Böse. Für Ron gab es keinen Anlass, seine Position zu überdenken. Harry war sich sicher, dass ein Teil von Ron wirklich glaubte, dass Malfoy noch der Selbe war und ein anderer Teil von ihm einfach nur neidisch, dass er anstelle seiner Draco mitnahm. Wie um seine letzte Vermutung zu bestätigen, sagte Ron:

»Das ist eine gefährliche Mission, Harry. Du solltest Leute mitnehmen, denen du vertraust anstelle eine weitere Gefahr für dich hinzuzufügen. Ich würde ja sofort mitkommen, aber ich kann nicht weg. Wir spielen in fünf Wochen gegen die Tutshill Tornados und ich habe täglich Trainingsessions. Aber warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? Er hätte mich mal fast umgebracht.«

Ron betonte gerne, dass er Hüter bei den Chudley Cannons war. Es war sein Traumjob und er hatte ihn völlig ohne Beziehungen erhalten. Zusätzlich sicherte es ihm ein Einkommen, das nur Bill, Ginny und George aus seiner Familie toppen konnten. Er erinnerte Harry auch nicht selten daran, dass Malfoy ihn vergiftet hatte. Trotz seines Respektes vor Harry, hatte er beinahe an Harrys Verstand gezweifelt, als sich dieser für Malfoy eingesetzt hatte.

Hermione betrat den Raum mit mehreren Tabletts, die um sie herum schwebten und sich auf dem Tisch platzierten. Sie warf einen ihrer wissenden Blicke zu Harry und fragte:

»Wie lief denn eure Unterhaltung? Was hat er gesagt, dass dich glauben lässt, es sei eine gute Idee ihn mitzunehmen?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass er mich besser kennt als ich dachte. Er war wirklich schockiert, dass Umbridge noch im Ministerium arbeitet und ich nichts dagegen unternehme. Irgendwie war es komisch, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er wirklich schnell erwachsen geworden ist. Er scheint auch nicht mehr ganz so selbstgefällig zu sein. Außerdem schien er zu verstehen wie ich mich fühle – als ginge es ihm ähnlich.«

Harry blickte Hermione hilfesuchend an und sah aus, als wäre er in die Defensive gedrängt als Ron ungläubig schnaubte.

Hermione lachte und sagte: »Ach komm, Ron. Normalerweise bist du es doch, der mir sagt, ich solle Harry seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen, er sei alt genug mit Gefahren umzugehen und so weiter. Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy ihn attackieren wird. Er ist froh seine Haut vor dem Gefängnis bewahrt zu haben. So sehr er auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht sein mag, er wird sich nicht durch voreilige Handlungen in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Dafür ist er zu gewitzt. Lass uns essen.«

Ron murmelte noch vor sich hin, akzeptierte aber, dass die Entscheidung wohl schon gefallen war. Als sich Harry verabschiedete, ließ er sich eine Tirade von weiteren Warnungen und Flüchen über Malfoy jedoch nicht nehmen.

Harry grinste, stieg in den Kamin und flohte sich nach Hause. In seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen, hörte er ein leises Klopfen an der Scheibe. Eine ihm unbekannte braunschwarze Adlereule wartete darauf einen Brief übergeben zu können. Er löste den Brief vom Bein der Eule und griff nach einem Eulenkeks, den sie nicht annahm. Sie flog sofort wieder davon.

_Potter,_

_vergiss nicht deinen Tarnumhang. Es wurden Death Eater in Transsylvanien gesehen._

_Bis morgen, D.M._

Harry blickte verwirrt auf den Brief und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es sich um eine Eule der Malfoys handelte. Selbst die Eulen der Malfoys schienen zu stolz zu sein, etwas anzunehmen. Und woher hatte Malfoy diese Information?

Da er aber im Moment auch nicht in seinen Überlegungen weiter kam, packte er seinen Tarnumhang in die noch offene Tasche, schrumpfte sie auf die Form einer Muggelgürteltasche und ging zu Bett. Seine Gedanken hingen an dem Blick, den er an Malfoy vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Als dieser vor seiner Tür stand, völlig in Gedanken und nicht bemerkte, dass Harry ihn beobachtet hatte. Harry mochte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber Malfoy war zu einem noch schöneren Mann geworden, als der Junge den er kannte, in Aussicht gestellt hatte. Und der Blick hatte eine bisher ungeahnte Melancholie und Tiefe erahnen lassen.


	3. 3 Das Gerücht

3 Das Gerücht

Er war aufgeregt. Den Grund konnte er nicht wirklich benennen. Er fragte sich, warum zufällig jetzt Death Eater in Transsylvanien entdeckt wurden und woher Malfoy das wusste. Diesen Gedanken wälzte er immer noch, als seine Wachzauber losgingen und Besuch anmeldeten. Als er an der Tür war, klopfte es.

»Hey Malfoy. Woher hast du die Information mit den Death Eatern?«

Draco sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem schelmischen Grinsen an: »Auch dir einen guten Morgen, Potter.«

Mit geringschätzigem Blick über Harry streifend, fügte er noch hinzu: »Ist ein ungepflegtes Erscheinungsbild Pflicht auf dieser Reise?«

Er ging nicht ins Haus, sondern wartete im Türrahmen auf eine Reaktion. Harry schnaufte, wandte sich ab, um seine geröteten Wangen nicht zu zeigen und sagte:

»Du bist der Letzte, mit dem ich meine Kleidungswahl diskutieren werde. Es kann ja nicht jeder … Komm rein, willst du einen Kaffee?«

Draco lachte, er hätte gerne gewusst, was Harry da gerade verschluckt hatte. Er blieb gelassen. Wie es aussah, konnte er den Anderen immer noch reizen.

»Ich würde einen Tee nehmen, aber ich dachte wir wollen abreisen.«

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um, bereits an der Tür zur Küche. Merkwürdigerweise trug er heute wieder eine Brille.

»Ich möchte vorher noch ein paar Punkte klären. Woher hast du die Information? Warum willst du mitkommen? Renne ich in eine Falle?«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, jedoch nicht ohne sein berühmtes Glitzern in den Augen und den Anflug eines höhnischen Lächelns.

»Es ist schön zu wissen, dass einem vertraut wird. Ich habe die Information von einem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Fraglos hat auch der Held unserer Welt Beziehungen. Du kannst ja deine Quellen noch mal anzapfen, um meine Hinweise ob ihres Wahrheitsgehaltes zu prüfen. Wenn es eine Falle wäre, würde ich sie dir kaum ankündigen. Und ich dachte den Punkt meiner Begleitung haben wir gestern geklärt.«

Harry drückte ihm eine Tasse Tee in die Hand und nickte in Richtung Sofa.

Irgendwie schien es ihm, als würde Malfoy immer besonders gestochen reden, wenn er sich ärgerte. Er drehte Malfoy den Rücken zu und ging zum Kamin, warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein und steckte den Kopf ins Feuer.

»Guten Morgen Kingsley, kann ich dich mal kurz was fragen?«

Draco konnte die Reaktion nicht hören, aber sie musste positiv gewesen sein, da Harry direkt ohne Überleitung nach den Death Eatern in Transsylvanien fragte. Nach zwei Minuten bedankte und verabschiedete er sich und zog den Kopf aus dem Kamin. Nachdem er gegenüber von Draco Platz genommen hatte, musterte er ihn lange bevor er sprach.

»Die Information ist erst gestern im Ministerium angekommen und nur wenigen bekannt. Deine Quelle muss gute Ohren haben. Es wurde von Runcorn und einem anderen gesprochen, dessen Status jedoch ungeklärt sei. Wir könnten ihnen tatsächlich in die Arme laufen. Muss ich mit einer Attacke von hinten rechnen, wenn die beiden vor mir stehen?«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, diesmal ohne zu grinsen. »Nein, Har– Potter. Ich werde dir nicht in den Rücken fallen. Welchen Punkt meiner Rede gestern hast du nicht verstanden? Wenn ich gleich auf der Reise eine Chance erhalte, mich meiner Lebensschuld zu entledigen, indem ICH deinen Arsch anstelle deiner üblichen Sidekicks rette, dann bist du mich umso schneller wieder los. Wollen wir jetzt aufbrechen oder soll ich erst noch ein Tässchen Veritaserum trinken und das Ganze noch mal wiederholen?«

Harry überlegte einen Moment. Es war möglich, dass Malfoy pokerte und damit rechnete, dass Harry ihm vertraute. Andererseits war ihm nicht entgangen, dass der andere ihn zum ersten Mal fast bei seinem Vornamen genannt hätte. Auch freute er sich, dass er Malfoy dazu gebracht hatte, ordinärer zu sprechen.

Er grinste und nickte, was Malfoy zu überraschen schien.

Sie gingen in den Garten, Harry nahm Malfoy bei der Hand, was ihm einen fragenden Blick und sehr hoch gezogene Augenbrauen einbrachte, und disapperierten. Harry ließ Malfoy wieder los als sie ankamen und sagte:

»Ich fange in kleinen Schritten an dir zu vertrauen, aber je weniger du über unsere genaue Position weißt, umso geringer ist das Risiko. Oder dachtest du ich mache dir gleich einen Antrag?«

Mit einem für ihn sehr frechen Grinsen, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und lief los. Draco versuchte seine Verwirrung zu überspielen, indem er die Umgebung in sich aufnahm. Eigentlich war es seine Rolle frech zu grinsen.

Wann war Harry so selbstbewusst geworden? Auch dieses schelmische Blitzen in den grünen Augen war ihm neu. Er schluckte und versuchte sich stärker auf die Landschaft zu konzentrieren. Sie waren am Fuße eines Berges und um sie herum war es stockdunkel. Hauptsächlich lag das jedoch an den dichten Baumkronen.

»Willst du etwa da rauf laufen? Warum können wir nicht hoch apparieren?«

Draco war der Gedanke an unnötige Wege nicht angenehm. Er war doch nicht auf einer Muggel-Wandertour. Aber er versuchte, seine Stimme beiläufig zu halten, damit Harry nicht gleich am Anfang schon bereute ihn mitgenommen zu haben. Dieser drehte sich nur um und zog aus seiner Gürteltasche seinen Feuerblitz und sagte:

»Ich will genau sehen, wo der Eingang zur Schlucht ist und was uns darin erwartet, deshalb fliegen wir. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob die Oberfläche des Berges eine sichere Landung gewährleistet. Hast du deinen Besen dabei?«

Draco sah ihn mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtausdruck an:

»Vielleicht hättest du mir sagen sollen, dass wir einen brauchen.«

Harry funkelte ihn spöttisch an.

»Dann wirst du wohl hinten Platz nehmen müssen. Aber ist ja nicht dein erstes Mal …«

Draco errötete leicht. Er konnte sich noch zu genau daran erinnern, wie Harry ihn hinter sich auf den Besen gezogen hatte, um ihn aus dem brennenden Raum zu retten. Aber er war eigentlich nicht gewillt, sich ohne Notfall an Harry zu klammern. Nicht dass er Angst hatte, er wusste, Harry war ein guter Flieger.

Aber weder das Gefühl, seinem Rivalen ausgeliefert zu sein, behagte ihm, noch die Aussicht auf ungewünschte Nähe. Er seufzte und beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn machte zu widersprechen, er konnte schließlich nicht ohne Hilfsmittel fliegen. Mittlerweile hatte Harry seine Brille abgenommen und Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt. Sein Gesicht wirkte dadurch nackt, aber seine Augen waren gleich doppelt so auffällig. Malfoy musste feststellen, dass diese Erkenntnis weitere unerwünschte Gedanken hervorriefen. Draco stieg hinter Harry auf den Besen und sie flogen los.

Je höher sie kamen, umso mehr Licht erreichte sie. Die Bäume unter ihnen standen dicht und bildeteten einen sich lang erstreckenden Wald.

»Was sind das für Dinger, die du dir in die Augen gepackt hast?«

Harry lachte:

»Du bist wirklich ignorant gegenüber der Muggelwelt. Das sind Kontaktlinsen, sie stören mich beim Fliegen nicht so und behext kann ich sie auch nicht verlieren. Das macht mich weniger angreifbar als mit Brille. Halt dich fest.«

Mit diesen Worten flog er eine scharfe Drehung und nahe dem Berg nach oben. Harry verspürte einen verstärkten Druck auf den Hüften. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, Dracos Hände dort zu spüren, aber Harry würde den Teufel tun, ihm das zu sagen. Er fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, warum er so wenig Rivalität gegen Draco verspürte. Er war älter geworden und ohne frischen Anlass hatten sich viele seiner Befindlichkeiten erstaunlicherweise verflüchtigt. Er konnte auch das Gefühl nicht loswerden, sie hätten in ihren endlosen Duellen noch andere Gefühle kompensiert. Er schob den Gedanken weg. Stattdessen rief er Draco zu:

»Halt nach einem Durchgang zur Schlucht Ausschau und nach Leuten.«

Draco verstand, dass er mit Leuten Death Eater meinte und nickte. Sie waren fast ganz oben, als sie beide etwas sahen. Der Berg war massiv, trotzdem konnten sie an einer Stelle hindurch sehen. Harry flog langsam auf die Öffnung zu, und sie inspizierten sie aus der Nähe, ohne abzusteigen. Als sie keine Bewegungen sahen, beschloss Harry durchzufliegen, nicht ohne seinen Tarnumhang über sie zu legen. Sie konnten nichts in der Höhle entdecken, aber auf der anderen Seite tat sich ein atemberaubender Ausblick auf. Sie waren in der Mitte eines Bergkreises mit einer schmalen Schlucht, die jedoch nach hinten mehrere Windungen nahm und sichtlich breiter wurde bevor sie aus der Sicht verschwand. Die Berge wirkten unten wuchtig, liefen nach oben hin schmaler zu und sahen an den Gipfeln aus wie die Hauben spitzer Tannen. Die Hänge waren zerklüftet. Draco vermutete, dass viele Nischen und Höhlen zwischen den hervorstehenden Felsbrocken verborgen waren. Unter ihnen berührten sich die Ausläufer der Berge fast, rückten jedoch immer weiter aus einander, je weiter sich der Bergkreis von ihnen entfernte. Mit der Breite des Weges, nahm auch die Begrünung an den Seiten zu.

»Was denkst du, sollten wir durchfliegen oder laufen? Hier ist die Schlucht noch zu schmal für Drachen, aber hinten könnten welche leben. Der Vorteil beim Fliegen ist die Geschwindigkeit, aber der Nachteil, dass uns wichtige Sachen entgehen könnten.«

Draco konnte sich einen Kommentar und einen blasierten Blick nicht verkneifen.

»Der große Potter fragt nach Rat? Du scheinst ohne deine übliche Gang echt aufgeschmissen zu sein!«

Harry grummelte.

»Wenn ich dich schon mitnehme, kann ich auch so tun, als wärest du Teil der Operation und deine Meinung sei mir wichtig.«

Draco lachte. Es war ein offenes, warmes Lachen, ohne Schadenfreude oder Spott. Harry hatte Malfoy nur selten ehrlich erfreut lachen hören. An ihn gerichtet hatte sich dieser Gefühlausdruck jedoch noch nicht. Harry schüttelte das Gefühl von Freude darüber jedoch schnell wieder ab, da ihn Malfoy davor noch versucht hatte zu provozieren. Er konzentrierte sich auf Malfoys Worte.

»Falls dir das Beteiligung genug ist. Ich bin ja eher zu deinem Schutz vor dir selbst hier. Vielleicht fliegen wir einfach langsam bis zur Verbreiterung und laufen ab dort.«

Harry nickte, noch immer leicht verstimmt und sie flogen weiter. Draco genoss die Nähe zu Harry, was ihn wiederum verstimmte. Er konnte Harry riechen,fühlen und genau betrachten. Seine Schultern waren schmal, aber offensichtlich muskulös. Ihm gefiehl, was er sah, er unterdrückte ein Schlucken und konzentrierte sich wieder stärker auf die Umgebung. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er mitten in einem Streit Harrys Körper begutachtete.

Als sie landeten, stellte er fest, dass sich das Tal hinter der Biegung anscheinend endlos ausdehnte. Er war froh eine neutrale Frage stellen zu können, um die Stimmung zu lösen.

»Ist das die einzige Schlucht dieser Art oder gibt es davon hier noch mehr?«

Harry überlegte kurz, wie viel er Draco sagen wollte und sagte:

»Laut Charlie gibt es noch zwei weitere, die in Frage kommen. Wir brauchen ungefähr eine Woche pro Schlucht, um sie und die Höhlen hier genau zu untersuchen. Deshalb hatte ich drei Wochen geplant. Es ist schon Mittag, hier sogar schon Nachmittag. Wollen wir erst was essen oder erst ein wenig laufen?«

Draco sah ihn kurz an und antwortete:

»Lass uns erst noch ein wenig weiter gehen, ich habe noch keinen Hunger, aber würde mir nach deiner Fliegerei gerne die Beine vertreten.«

Mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln lief er los, ohne Harrys Antwort abzuwarten.

Harry war genervt, dass er versuchte Draco einzubinden, während dieser seine gewohnte Befehlshaltung auslebte. Die nächste Frage von Draco überraschte ihn.

»Warum lebst du eigentlich alleine? Ich dachte, du müsstest längst deine Hochzeit mit dem Weasley-Mädchen planen.«

»Ihr Name ist Ginny und warum sollte ich mit dir darüber reden?«

Draco rollte mit den Augen. »Wir werden einige Wochen zusammen verbringen und ich dachte Konversation könnte uns die Zeit angenehmer machen. Oder hast du Angst in schlechtem Licht da zu stehen?«

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Aber eigentlich hatte er auch mehr Interesse an einer Unterhaltung. Sie konnten sich nicht drei Wochen streiten.

»Sie …, sie hat mich abblitzen lassen. Aber ich bin ihr dafür eigentlich ganz dankbar. Was ist mit dir? Ich dachte du heiratest Pansy?«

»Kein Interesse. Nicht dass sie nicht den Boden geküsst hätte auf dem ich laufe, aber als Freundin ist sie mir lieber. Ich …, ich hab's nicht so mit Frauen.«

Er ignorierte das Zusammenzucken von Harry. Sollte doch der prüde Gryffindor denken, was er wollte. Nicht dass er mit seinem Sexualleben hausieren gehen würde. Das konnte sich ein Malfoy nicht leisten. Die alten Familien wählten zwar schon immer ungeachtet des Geschlechts ihre SexualpartnerInnen.

Aber in der Öffentlichkeit musste immer eine Familie her, um die wichtigen Erben zu produzieren, an die Vermögen und Name weitergegeben wurden und um den traditionellen Schein zu wahren. Aber er wollte gerne offen zu Harry sein, weil er sein Vertrauen gewinnen wollte. Außerdem würden es unangenehme Wochen werden, wenn sie durchgehend nacheinander schnappten.

Draco hatten Frauen noch nie sehr gereizt. Er hatte am Anfang angenommen, er sei zu ehrgeizig. Wie sonst ließ sich erklären, dass ihn Rangeleien mit Harry mehr erregten, als Pansys Aufmerksamkeit. Er bemerkte, dass er sich in seinen Gedanken verloren hatte. Um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen fragte er weiter nach Ginny.

»Ich dachte sie hat dich schon immer angehimmelt. Sie hat dir doch schon in der zweiten Klasse Liebesgedichte geschickt. Warum hat sie dich abgewiesen?«

Harry dachte nicht gerne an den Tag zurück. Es war einige Tage nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts gewesen. Er war zu ihr gegangen und hatte sie gefragt, ob sie die Beziehung zu ihm wieder aufnehmen wolle. Schließlich war der Grund ihrer Trennung mit Voldemort gestorben. Er musste sie nicht länger schützen.

Er dachte nicht zu gern an den Tag zurück, da ihn die Erkenntnis schmerzte, dass Ginny Recht hatte. Die Vorstellung das Erlebte mit Draco Malfoy zu teilen, behagte ihm noch weniger. Da Draco jedoch offen zu ihm war, wollte er gerne etwas zurückgeben. Zumal der Slytherin bisher noch keine Witze über ihn gemacht hatte und er hatte schon Peinlicheres enthüllt.

»Sie war sauer auf mich. Ich hatte ihr verboten an der Schlacht teilzunehmen und Ginny ist wirklich nicht die Person, die du auf einem Seitenplatz zurücklassen kannst. Sie meinte, ich hätte nicht das Recht ihr vorzuschreiben, was sie zu tun hat, egal ob es aus Sorge passiert. Ich würde mir von ihr ja auch nichts

sagen lassen, sondern immer meiner Mission hinterher rennen. Sie hatte da durchaus einen Punkt getroffen. Ich hatte sie zuerst abgewiesen, weil ich mich auf die Suche nach Horcruxes machen und Voldemort töten musste. Ich dachte, da gäbe es keinen Platz für eine Beziehung, ohne sie zu gefährden. Menschen die mir wichtig waren, sind nicht selten als Druckmittel gegen mich verwendet worden.«

Draco sah zu ihm rüber. Er schien ernsthaft interessiert.

»Glaubst du sie war sauer und hat sich für die erste Trennung gerächt?«

»Nein. Sie wollte nur nicht immer in meinem Schatten stehen und warten, dass ich zu ihr zurückkomme, nachdem ich die Welt gerettet habe. Ihre genauen Worte waren,«

Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab an seine Schläfe und Ginnys Worte erklangen:

›Du hast immer gemacht, was von dir erwartet wurde und es wurde immer viel von dir erwartet. Für dich waren es bereits gestohlene Augenblicke, dich mit mir zu treffen in deinem 6. Schuljahr. Ich habe dich erst angebetet, mich dann in dich verliebt. Aber ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass ich nicht mit jemandem

zusammen sein möchte, der mich auf Grund einer Pflicht zurückstellt oder, um mich zu schützen im Room of Requirement zurück lässt. Niemanden der glaubt zu wissen, was gut für mich ist und mich ständig unterschätzt. Du erwartest mein Verständnis, ohne mich verstehen lernen zu wollen. Ich mag dich und liebe dich wie einen Bruder, aber ich werde nicht die Person sein, die dich tun lässt, was von dir erwartet wird: zu heiraten, Kinder zu bekommen und eine dich liebende Hausfrau um dich herum zu haben, die bequemerweise auch noch die Schwester deines besten Freundes ist und dich zum Teil einer Familie macht, der du auch so schon angehörst. Ich weiß, dass du so bist und du hattest auch nicht viel Wahl, aber du solltest dich wirklich nach einer Person umsehen, die dich zwingt ehrlich und kompromisslos lieben zu können oder du wirst einen anderen Voldemort finden, der dein Leben zu einem Nebenschauplatz macht.

Es war für dich logische Schlussfolgerung dich in mich zu verlieben, nicht Leidenschaft.

Du hast dir dein Leben immer so gewünscht, wie es in meiner Familie ist und dir vorgestellt mit mir als Ehefrau könntest du es haben. Aber das wirst du nicht. Ich will geliebt werden. Leidenschaftlich und kompromisslos.

Ich will nicht Rücksicht darauf nehmen müssen, dass du die Last der Welt auf den Schultern trägst – ich weiß, dass du dir das niemals ausgesucht hast, aber du spielst deine Rolle gut – und dich selbst dadurch zum Spielball der Ereignisse machst. Du hast es geschafft da raus zu wachsen, in Bezug auf Voldemort. Aber du wirst für deine anderen Lebensbereiche noch eine Weile brauchen. Übernimm Verantwortung für dein Leben. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück dabei.‹

Harry tippte wieder mit dem Zauberstab an seine Schläfe und verstummte.

Den Rest des Dialogs wollte er Malfoy wirklich nicht vorspielen. Draco war beeindruckt.

Er wusste nicht, dass Harry diesen Zauber beherrschte. Anscheinend hatte er die letzten Jahre gut genutzt. Außerdem überraschte es ihn, dass Harry solche intimen Details mit ihm teilte.

»Bist du unglücklich darüber?«

»Nein. Zuerst bin ich in Selbstmitleid versunken. Ich habe mich aber ein paar Wochen nach meinem Schock bei ihr entschuldigt. Sie hat mich ausgelacht und sich gefreut, dass ich erwachsen werde. Sie ist großartig und hat wirklich nicht verdient, in meinem Schatten zu stehen.«

Draco nickte. Er hatte gehört, dass Ginny Weasley besonders begabt war. Sie hatte als einzige eine gute Idee, wie mit den Dementoren zu verfahren sei, die während des Krieges ungehemmt Nachwuchs produziert hatten und denen die Wache über Askaban entzogen wurde, während Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister war. Die meisten Dementoren waren bereits unter Kontrolle gebracht. Sie waren in menschenleere Gegenden verbannt worden, wo sie nicht an den Emotionen anderer Lebewesen teilhaben konnten. Dadurch starben sie langsam aus.

Bestimmt war das nicht das einzige, was sie schon bewerkstelligt hatte.

»Heißt das, du lebst derzeit solo?«

Draco versuchte die Frage ganz beiläufig klingen zu lassen, da er nach seinem vorherigen Geständnis keine Panik bei Potter aufkommen lassen wollte.

Harry schien auch keinen Verdacht zu hegen. Er sog tief Luft ein, bevor er antwortete:

»Es ist nicht einfach. Zum einen möchte ich mein Privatleben gern privat halten, was als Harry Potter und ohne große Ereignisse, die von mir ablenken, nicht einfach ist. Ich habe mir sogar einen Zauberspruch gegen Animagus rausgesucht um Reeter Kimmkorn fern zu halten. Aber leider kann mir nicht mal Hermione zeigen, wie er auszuführen ist, also weiß ich nie, ob nicht eine Reporterin auf meiner Fensterbank sitzt.«

Draco hatte immer wieder nickend zugehört. Auch er hatte Erfahrungen mit einer zu neugierigen Gesellschaft gemacht. Eigentlich wollte er mehr über Harry Potter erfahren, aber er wollte nicht ebenfalls in seinem Leben bohren.

Beim letzten Teil sah er jedoch eine Möglichkeit, Harrys Vertrauen zu gewinnen, ohne sich aufzudrängen.

»Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir den Zauber heute Abend. Ich kenne ihn, er ist auch an Malfoy Manor aktiv.«

Harry grinste. »Gern, danke. Außerdem ist es schwierig, weil fast alle Leute mich kennen, bevor ich sie kenne. Woher will ich denn wissen, ob sie mich toll finden und nicht meinen Namen. Ich möchte eine ehrliche Beziehung. Aber die ist schwer zu finden. Jemand der nicht einfach nur denkt, ich müsse toll sein, weil ich Voldemort besiegt habe. Eine Person, die sich für mich als Harry interessiert.

Naja, ich hatte ein paar Affären und Beziehungen, aber nichts Langes, nicht Ernstes, keine Liebe oder so. Ich glaube Ginny war bisher die Einzige, mit der ich ernsthaft Gefühle geteilt habe. Aber sie hatte Recht. Auch unsere Beziehung basierte darauf, dass sie zu mir aufschaute. Und ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich immer noch in dieses Familienleben will. Früher war ich immer sicher, dass das mein größter Wunsch ist, du weißt schon, keine Eltern und so, aber in letzter Zeit … Aber genug von mir, wie sieht es bei dir aus. Hast du einen festen Partner?«

Draco war überrascht, dass Harry anscheinend problemlos seine sexuellen Vorlieben akzeptierte. Er nahm deshalb sogar kommentarlos den Themenwechsel hin. Vielleicht war an dem jungen Mann wirklich mehr, als er ihm zutraute.

Mit der Antwort hingegen tat er sich nicht so leicht.

»Ich habe eine Beziehung, aber die ist offen und wir wissen beide, dass es nicht die große Liebe ist. Eher eine praktische Freundschaft-mit-Sex-Einigung. Wir haben beide auch andere Geschichten und uns geht es damit gut. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, aber ich glaube ich bin nicht wirklich in der Lage zu lieben.«

Harry sah überrascht zu ihm rüber. Er wunderte sich, was Malfoy zu einem solchen Kommentar veranlasste. Dieser sah die unausgesprochene Frage in Harrys Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber lächelte kaum spöttisch:

»Du bist schon ein neugieriger Mensch, Harry Potter. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.«

Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass es nicht rüde gemeint war und konnte verstehen, dass Draco nicht gleich alle seine Geheimnisse offen legen wollte. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass sie sich mehr als höflich unterhielten. Sie liefen schweigend weiter.

Sie fanden den ganzen Tag keine einzige Höhle oder irgendwas, was es zu untersuchen galt. Abends bauten sie ein Zelt auf, schützten es mit den üblichen Zaubern und machten sich etwas zu essen. Harry war überrascht. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Malfoy daneben stünde und wartet, bis alle Arbeit erledigt war. Dass Harry wie ein Bediensteter behandelt würde und Draco keinen Finger rührt. Statt dessen hatte Malfoy das Zelt aufgebaut, Feuer gemacht und Essen ausgepackt, während Harry die Wachzauber aktivierte. Harry war von der Selbstverständlichkeit Malfoys Beteiligung fasziniert. Vielleicht konnte ihm Malfoy tatsächlich helfen und eine angenehme Begleitung anbieten. Bevor sie aßen, zeigte ihm Draco noch den Zauberspruch, um Verwandlung in Animagusformen zu verhindern, und Harry fügte ihn zu den Schutzzaubern hinzu.

Ein bisschen enttäuscht, ihn nicht gleich austesten zu können.

Beim Essen fragte Draco erneut nach Umbridge und der Beweislage gegen sie.

»Ich habe ein paar Indizien. Das Auge von Mad Eye Moody zum Beispiel, das in ihrer Tür war, nachdem Death Eater ihn erledigt hatten. Auch denke ich, dass sie ein Gegengift zu Veritaserum hatte und deshalb lügen konnte, dass sie nicht aus freien Stücken gehandelt hat. Sie hat behauptet, dass Yaxley sie unter dem Imperius Fluch hatte. Und Yaxley war noch vor seinem Verhör geflohen, konnte also nicht aussagen. Eigentlich sollte sie allein für ihre Taten in Hogwarts ins Gefängnis. Sie hat irgendeinen Weg gefunden, mich aus der Anklage raus zu halten. Wahrscheinlich Kontakte im Ministerium. Dadurch wurden Punkte nicht mit verhandelt, die sie alle ans Messer geliefert hätten: die Dementoren, die sie gegen mich nach dem vierten Schuljahr geschickt hatte – du erinnerst dich, sie hat es in eurer Gegenwart gestanden, die Folter in der Schule und die Frage, wie sie an dieses Auge rangekommen ist. Sie wurde einfach nur degradiert. Ist jetzt Leiterin der Abteilung Kriegsopferentschädigung.

Hat schon jede Menge Skandale gegeben, weil die Opfer von Umbridge jetzt wieder mit ihr konfrontiert sind. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der weiß, dass sie aus freien Stücken gehandelt hat. Kingsley hat seine kurze Amtsphase darauf verwendet, alle Death Eater UnterstützerInnen im Ministerium zu finden, aber ist an Umbridge gescheitert. Und wir sind uns sicher, da sind noch mehr.«

Draco schaute gedankenverloren ins Feuer.

»Kennst du die Anderen?«

Harry überlegte kurz: »Einen vom Sehen, aber er ist mir danach nicht über den Weg gelaufen.«

Draco nickte. »Hast du mal die Akten nach ihm durchgeschaut? Ich habe Informationen zu Umbridge. Wir haben doch auch beide Ministeriumskontakte. Wir könnten versuchen, die Fälle neu aufzurollen. Schon für die Ideologie, die sie vertreten haben, sollten sie sich in Verwahrung befinden. Die waren, soweit ich weiß, keinen Deut besser als die direkten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts. Schreibtischtäter, die alle muggelstämmigen Zauberer und Hexen nach Askaban, in die Gosse oder direkt in den Tod geschickt haben.«

Harry sah Draco schockiert an. Nicht nur, dass er Voldemort beim Namen genannt hatte, er war offensichtlich wütend, dass solche Leute frei waren.

Wahrscheinlich weil seine Familie zahlen musste und die anderen nicht. Oder es steckte noch mehr dahinter. Ihm fiel auch auf, dass Draco noch gestern so getan hatte, als wisse er nicht, dass Umbridge noch im Ministerium arbeitet und heute bereits Informationen über sie hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Aber Draco schien sich nicht auf ein Gespräch dazu einlassen zu wollen.

Er wiederholte nur: »Denk darüber nach Harry – Potter, wir könnten da wirklich was zusammen erreichen.«

Harry hatte den Versprecher freudig zur Kenntnis genommen.

»Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich mich darauf einlassen will. Ich denk darüber nach. Aber ich finde, du kannst mich jetzt langsam Harry nennen, schließlich habe ich dir den ganzen Nachmittag mein Herz ausgeschüttet. Okay? Darf ich dich Draco nennen?«

Draco grinste ihn überrascht und unschuldig an. »Na gut Harry, aber nur weil du meinen Namen aussprichst, als wäre er etwas Besonderes und Liebenswertes.«

Harry wurde rot, aber grinste zurück. Er konnte diese Nacht nicht anders, als über dieses offene und ehrlich erfreute Lächeln nachzudenken, das Bild klar vor Augen, bevor er zu den beruhigenden Geräuschen des Mannes in dem Bett neben ihm einschlief.


	4. 4 Charlies Überraschung

4 Charlies Überraschung

Als Draco aus dem Zelt kam, sah er aus, als hätte er gerade einen Maniküresalon und Maßschneider verlassen. Harry musterte ihn und grinste. »Wie machst du das eigentlich, immer auszusehen, als wärest du bei einer Gala? Wir sind hier in der Wildnis, keiner kann uns sehen.«

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Ich kenne über 80 Hygienezauber. Und nur weil niemand außer dir hier ist, heißt das doch nicht, ich muss mich gehen lassen! Sonst sieht am Ende der drei Wochen mein Haar auch aus, als wenn jemand darin wohnt!«

Draco kicherte, als Harry automatisch versuchte seine Haare glatt zu streichen. Etwas verlegen meinte Harry:  
»Das ist ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Außerdem habe ich schon oft gehört es sei sexy, weil es aussieht, als wäre ich gerade vom Besen gestiegen.«

Dieser Kommentar kam so verlegen daher, dass beide lachen mussten. Draco musterte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, konnte sich jedoch mit Mühe verkneifen, noch etwas hinten dran zu setzen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, so dass sie lange Zeit auch kein Bedürfnis hatten, es zu brechen. Später fielen sie in angenehmen Small Talk. Als sie eine Höhle fanden, nickten sie sich nur zu und gingen leise mit gezogenen Zauberstäben hinein. Sie legten noch einen Schweigezauber über ihre Füße, damit sie nicht gehört würden, aber keiner von ihnen machte Licht. Als sie tiefer in die Höhle gingen, blieb Harry abrupt stehen und hielt eine Hand vor Draco, so dass auch er nicht weiter ging. Sie lauschten, aber konnten nichts Genaueres ausfindig machen. Harry holte eins der Stiehlohren aus seiner Tasche und legte es aus. Ein Weiteres gab er an Draco, während er Ersteres in sein Ohr führte und Draco bedeutete, es ihm nach zu machen. Plötzlich konnten sie ein leises Schnarchen hören. Da es keine weiteren Geräusche gab und es auch nur von einem Lebewesen auszugehen schien, gingen sie weiter in die Höhle hinein. Sie machten beide ohne Worte Licht an ihrem Zauberstab und konnten dennoch nichts sehen. Das Geräusch war nah, aber die Ursache war nicht ausfindig zu machen. Plötzlich grinste Draco und deutete mit dem Kopf nach oben. Von der Decke hing ein Vampir. Harry grinste auch und sie verließen die Höhle. Draußen lachten beide offen los.

»Das ist so Klischee. Das erste Lebewesen was wir in Transsylvanien sehen ist ein Vampir.«

Harry kicherte. Draco warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, den Harry nicht deuten konnte. Bevor er danach fragen konnte, hatte Draco weiter gesprochen.

»Wir sollten auf jeden Fall noch einen Vampirabhaltezauber zu den Schutzzaubern abends hinzufügen.«

Harry nickte, dann warf er die Stirn in Falten. Er kannte keinen solchen Zauber. Draco lachte über seine Miene.

»Dann werde ich dir wohl heute Abend wieder etwas zeigen können? Wer hätte gedacht, dass der große Harry Potter so viel von Draco Malfoy zu lernen hätte.«

Auch wenn Hohn in der Stimme war, Harry fühlte sich nicht ausgelacht. Dracos Stimme war nicht kalt oder überheblich gewesen, nur ein wenig belustigt. Mit einer gespielten Empörung gab er deshalb zurück:

»Und wenn du ganz lieb bitte sagst, zeig ich dir heute Abend dafür etwas Anderes.«

Ups, das kam mit einer Doppeldeutung, die er nicht intendiert hatte. Er wurde rot, als ihm Malfoy mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue in die Augen sah. Harry schluckte, aber blieb erstaunlich ruhig. Er beließ es bei einer vagen Handbewegung, was Draco schmunzelnd hinnahm. Innerlich befand er sich in aufgeregter Begeisterung darüber, dass er bei Harry solche Verunsicherung verursachen konnte. Er konnte den anderen Mann offensichtlich noch immer zu einer Gefühlsregung bewegen, sogar ohne ihn anzugreifen. Einmal mehr wünschte er sich, er hätte das früher rausgefunden.

Abends kamen sie an den Rand eines Waldes mitten in der Schlucht. Sie wollten lieber bei Tageslicht hindurch, beide konnten sich zu gut an die Überraschungen erinnern, die der Verbotene Wald barg. Also campierten sie davor, nahe einer Felswand, um einen guten Überblick zu behalten. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten und Harry einen neuen Zauber gelernt hatte, kam Malfoy auf das Versprechen zurück.

»Was ist mit der angekündigten Überraschung?«

Harry grinste ihn an.

»Kannst es nicht erwarten? Du hast noch nicht bitte gesagt.«

Draco schnaufte, verschränkte die Arme und antwortete fast in seinem alten bissigen Ton:

»Ein Malfoy bettelt nicht, ich weiß nicht ob es sich lohnt und ich habe dir gerade gezeigt, wie du deinen Nacken bissfrei halten kannst.«

Harry schaute ihn verschmitzt an.

»Dann habe ich wohl etwas gut zu machen, komm mit Draco, wir müssen ein Stück in den Wald.«

Zögernd folgte ihm der andere Mann und Harry wusste nicht, warum ihm der Ton eben nichts ausgemacht hatte und er die Situation plötzlich so gut händeln konnte. Wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, dass keine Boshaftigkeit, sondern eher Trotz für die Stimmungsschwankung verantwortlich gewesen war. Ohne Bitterkeit und Wettbewerb war Dracos Art besser zu verschmerzen. Es schadete auch nicht, dass Harry selbstsicherer geworden war. Außerdem hatte Draco unglaublich attraktiv ausgesehen, als er mit trotzigem Gesicht und verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand, seine fast weißen Haare um ihn wehend und die Augen silbrig funkelnd. Es hatte ihn an die alte Spannung zwischen ihnen erinnert, ohne dass die Barriere zwischen ihnen spürbar wurde. Fasziniert hatte ihn der Blonde schon immer, besonders diese silbernen Augen. Aber diesen Gedanken schob er schnell wieder zur Seite. Charlie Weasley hatte ihm erzählt, dass es in diesem Wald, kurz hinter dem Eingang auf einer Lichtung oft besondere Schauspiele zu sehen gab. Sie mussten nicht weit laufen, als beide überrascht innehielten. Harry holte schnell seinen Tarnumhang raus, warf ihn beiden über, zog Draco näher und murmelte erneut einige Zaubersprüche, die jedes Geräusch von ihnen ausgehend unhörbar machte. Draco schien die Nähe vorerst abzustoßen, da er sich versteifte. Er fügte sich sobald Harry den Tarnumhang über beide warf. Diese wahrgenommene Ablehnung enttäuschte Harry. Er vergrub das Gefühl jedoch und hielt Draco statt dessen Ohrstöpsel hin. Sie steckten sich den Schutz in die Ohren, bevor sie weiter schlichen. Auf der Lichtung fand gerade etwas statt, was aussah wie ein Veela Paarungstanz. Sie schauten sich kurz an, wandten sich dann aber schnell wieder dem Szenario vor ihnen zu. Die Veela schlichen um einander herum, auf einander zu, nach einer leichten Berührung der Hände jedoch wieder auseinander. Die Bewegungen wurden schneller und weniger geschmeidig, aber dafür wurde die Luft immer geladener.

Es war, als könnten die beiden das sexuelle Verlangen der Veela spüren. Harry versuchte seine eigene Erregung zu bezwingen. Er spürte wie Draco neben ihm sein Gewicht verlagerte und ein wenig Abstand zwischen Beide brachte. Harry erinnerte sich an Dracos Geständnis, Männer zu bevorzugen. Er fragte sich, ob Draco Harry vor falschen Eindrücken bewahren wollte oder ebenfalls durch das sich ihnen bietende Schauspiel mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, aber es Harry nicht wissen lassen wollte. Als die Veela anfingen sich auszuziehen, schluckte Harry hart, bevor er anfing Draco wieder weg zu ziehen. Dieser schüttelte sich kurz, nickte dann aber und folgte Harry ohne zu zögern. Draco fühlte sich unter dem Umhang plötzlich sehr nahe an. Harry versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nur an den Veela lag und er Draco nicht weiter weg schieben konnte, da dann ihre Füße zu sehen wären. Außerdem wollte er Draco weder von seinen Gefühlen wissen lassen, noch den Anderen durch als Ablehnung deutbare Gesten verunsichern.

Er war erleichtert, Dracos Hitze zu entkommen, als er den Umhang wieder verstauen konnte. Wieder beim Camp sprach Draco das erste Mal.

»Hast du gewusst, was uns dort erwartet?«

Harry schüttelte fast entschuldigend den Kopf.

»Nein, Charlie war nicht sehr eindeutig in seiner Beschreibung. Hui. Sorry, dass ich dich wieder weggezogen habe, aber ich wollte wirklich nicht weiter …«

Seine Stimme brach ab und Draco musste lachen.

»Ich weiß nicht, ob ich beleidigt sein sollte, weil du mich für einen Voyeur hältst oder belustigt, weil du zu prüde bist, das Wort Sex auszusprechen.«

Harry war erleichtert, dass Draco lachte. Er legte den Kopf schief und sagte:

»Ich dachte früher immer, du hättest auch Veela als Vorfahren. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das eine Beleidigung, wo ihr doch immer so viel wert darauf legt, dass ihr ausschließlich Hexen und Zauberer als Vorfahren habt.«

Dracos Lachen war in sich zusammengefallen. Er schien zu überlegen, was er auf dieses Statement antworten sollte. Er sah jetzt wirklich leicht beleidigt aus.

»Davon abgesehen, dass ich dieses ›Blutreinhalten‹ mittlerweile ein wenig anders sehe, was meinst du damit, du dachtest ich hätte Veela als Vorfahren?«

Jetzt war es an Harry, ein bisschen zu schmollen.

»Ich weiß nicht, woher ich deine geläuterte Einstellung kennen soll. Ich dachte, du wärest teilweise Veela, so wie Fleur, weil du sowohl das Temperament dafür hast, als auch …«

Zum zweiten Mal brach er mitten im Satz ab und verfluchte seine Unfähigkeit, zusammenhängende und abgeschlossene Sätze zu formulieren. Dracos Augen waren mittlerweile weit geworden und ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich um seine Augen.

»Versuchst du mir gerade zu sagen, dass du mich attraktiv findest? Oder verführerisch? Dass ich deinen Verstand verneble?«

Mittlerweile mischte sich ein Kichern in seine Stimme und das wuchs mit dem Rot auf Harrys Wangen.

»Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Selbstverständlich sehe ich gut aus. Du musst doch nicht rot werden, weil du das Offensichtliche benennst.«, fügte er mit einer bemüht unbewegten Stimme hinzu, bevor er über Harrys geschockten Gesichtsausdruck wieder lachen musste. »Oder ist es für dich so schwer zu akzeptieren, dass du, der einzigartige Harry Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt, mich, einen ehemaligen Death Eater unwiderstehlich sexy findet?«

Er wusste sofort, dass er eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten hatte. Harry stand wütend auf, drehte sich abrupt um und ging in das Zelt zu seinem Bett. Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Da war noch jede Menge Arbeit zu leisten, bevor Harry sich wieder etwas entlocken lassen würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, was Harry so wütend gemacht hatte. Sein unfreiwilliges Geständnis, seine Angst vor einer Anmache durch Draco oder Dracos Anspielung auf ihre Positionen in der Gesellschaft. Dann grinste er wieder. Immerhin hatte Harry Potter gerade unwillentlich zugegeben, dass er ihn sexy fand. Vielleicht war Harry auch gar nicht so ausschließlich heterosexuell, wie ihn Draco immer eingeordnet hätte.

Er ging ebenfalls ins Zelt, legte sich demonstrativ auf das am weitest entfernte Bett und schlief ein. Immer noch ein kleines Lächeln um die Lippen und einen Plan im Kopf.


	5. 5 Erste Vertrauensbeweise

5 Erste Vertrauensbeweise

Sie hatten bereits weitere vier Tage das Tal abgesucht und nichts Spektakuläres entdeckt. Ihre Gespräche am nächsten Tag waren erst etwas frostig gewesen, aber nach einer Weile taute Harry wieder für leichte Konversation auf. Über die Tage hatten sie wieder zurückgefunden zu ihrer vorherigen Unbefangenheit, im stillen Einvernehmen, nicht mehr über den Vorfall zu reden.

Sie waren gerade dabei, über Erinnerungen aus ihrer Schulzeit zu lachen, als Harry abrupt stehen blieb. Er ging auf die Felswand zu und befühlte sie, fast streichelte er sie. Draco sah ihn entgeistert an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, ging einen Schritt zurück und überlegte.

»Diese Felswand ist nicht in ihrem Urzustand. Sie ist durch Magie verändert worden.«

Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an, aber verengte sie schnell wieder. »Und woher, großer Magier Potter, kommt dieser Geistesblitz?«

Harry ignorierte Malfoys Versuch ihn aufzuziehen.

»Das erkläre ich dir gerne später, aber im Moment lass uns erst einmal überlegen, was wir mit dem Wissen machen, dass diese Felswand entweder nicht wirklich da ist oder zumindest so stark verändert, dass sie etwas anderes sein könnte. Zum Beispiel der Eingang zu einer Höhle.«

Draco streifte seine Irritation ab und überlegte. »Wir könnten sie in ihren Originalzustand zurück verwandeln und auf alles gefasst sein. Wenn das wirklich eine Höhle sein könnte, dann könnte auch jemand darin sein oder zu ihr zurückkehren. Und da wir von einem magischen Eingang sprechen, werden das wohl Zauberer oder Hexen sein, und nicht unbedingt unsere Freunde.«

Harry nickte, das Selbe war ihm auch durch den Kopf gegangen. Sie nickten sich zu und Harry versuchte:

_»Finite!«_, aber nichts passierte. Sie probierten noch einige andere Zauberaufhebungssprüche, aber keiner zeigte die gewünschte Wirkung. Auch Explosionszauber, wie _expulso _oder Verschwindezauber, wie _evanesco, _Schwebezauber, Enthüllungszauber usw. funktionierten nicht. Draco sah zu Harry, er schien zu überlegen. Dabei fiel es dem ehemaligen Gryffindor auf, dass er Draco eigentlich nie seiner selbst unsicher gesehen hatte. Es regte sich etwas in ihm, als er zu dem Schluss kam, dass Draco seine Maske hatte gleiten lassen.

»Harry, kannst du mir deine Hand reichen? Ich kenne einen Zauberspruch, den wir noch nicht probiert haben, der erste Teil ist nicht so schwer, aber danach muss ich mich wirklich mit all meiner Kraft darauf konzentrieren, dass er funktioniert, und das klappt besser mit vereinten Kräften. Mir erscheint das erforderlich, da die Felswand recht groß zu sein scheint, und wir nicht genau wissen, wonach wir suchen. Das heißt, ich würde gerne unsere Zauberkraft bündeln, während ich ihn benutze. Kein fauler Trick, keine Falle. Okay?«

Harry schien erstaunt, fast schon ehrfürchtig, aber nickte. »Woher kennst du solche Zaubersprüche?«

Draco grinste. Er schien durch Harrys Zustimmung in seine selbstsichere Art zu verfallen. Seine Augen blitzten förmlich.

»Sieht so aus, als hätte ich nachher auch ein bisschen was zu erzählen.«

Es war ein bisschen komisch, vor einem Felsen zu stehen und mit Draco Malfoy Händchen zu halten. Harry schob alle anderen unwillkommenen Gedanken, die ebenfalls in sein Bewusstsein drängten rigide beiseite und schaute Draco erwartungsvoll an.

»Nachdem ich die Formel sage, musst du dich mit mir fest darauf konzentrieren, dass der Felsen enthüllt, welcher Zauber an ihm verwendet wurde.« Harry nickte.

_»Revelio Incantato!«_

Ein Kribbeln ging von Harrys Händen aus durch seinen Körper. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Energie sich sammelte und durch seine Hand in Dracos floss. Der begann in genau diesem Moment stoßweise zu atmen, seine Augenbrauen trafen sich in Konzentration, und seine Hand verschränkte sich fester in Harrys.

Nach einigen Sekunden konnte Harry sehen, wie sich vor der Felswand ein nebliges Bild zu formen begann. Es ließ eine Katze entstehen, dann einen Stein und verschwand. Draco ließ los und sackte in sich zusammen. Harry hielt den Arm hinter Draco, um ihn aufzufangen, aber der hatte sich schon wieder gefangen und schaute Harry breit grinsend und mit großen Augen an.

»Du hast beeindruckende magische Kräfte. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich einen Aufpäppeltrank überdosiert.« Draco ließ unerwähnt, dass er Harry nahezu schmecken konnte. Der Zauber gab mehr als magische Fähigkeiten preis. Draco hatte einen Einblick in Harrys Gefühle beim Nutzen seiner Magie gegeben. Ein Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen, als er sich in dem Gefühl von Harry in seinem Körper verlor.

Harry grinste und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. »Das klang ja fast nach Bewunderung vom großen Draco Malfoy. Aber was genau hat uns der Zauber eben gezeigt. Ist der Felsen eine transfigurierte Katze? Die sich nicht durch _finite incantatem _wieder zurück verwandeln lässt?«

Draco nickte und antwortete langsam: »Gut geraten, für deine Verhältnisse. Du könntest versuchen, sie in eine Katze zu verwandeln, der verwendete Zauberspruch scheint zu bewirken, dass nur über die Originalform des Gegenstandes eine Verwandlung möglich ist. Ein Schutz, der garantieren soll, dass nur die, die wissen, was das Original war, auch die Verwandlung vornehmen können.«, fügte er hinzu, als er Harrys fragenden Blick sah. Harry verwandelte den Fels in eine Katze und war erstaunt, dass es funktionierte. Die Katze fauchte und verschwand im Gebüsch, aber Harry holte sie schnell mit _›leviocorpus‹ _wieder zurück.

»Wir brauchen sie noch, wenn wir den Eingang wieder schließen wollen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen.«

Draco lachte. »Du scheinst ja wirklich gelernt zu haben, zu planen was du tust.« Harry schmollte ein bisschen und antwortete etwas schärfer:

»Können wir rein oder brauchst du noch einen Moment um dich zu sammeln?« Draco schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte ohnehin die ganze Zeit handlungsbereit gestanden, falls jemand aus der Höhle käme, auf die sie jetzt zugingen. Draco warf zur Sicherheit ein _›homenum revelio‹ _in die Höhle, aber sie war menschenleer. Eigentlich war es kaum mehr als eine Einbuchtung, eine Vertiefung in der Wand. Es lagen ein paar Decken und Essensreste in der Ecke. Es gab eindeutige Anzeichen, dass darin campiert wurde, aber wenige Hinweise aus welchem Grund. In einer Ecke fand Harry ein Minimodell eines gemütlich schnarchenden Hornschwanzes, wie es Harry aus dem Trimagischem Turnier hatte.

»Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat?«

Harry legte es Draco in die Hand, wo es sich einrollte und die Störung ignorierend weiter schlief.

»Wie passend!«

Draco sah von dem Modelldrachen zu Harry auf und lächelte unverwandt. Anspielungen auf seinen Vornamen waren nichts Neues für ihn. Aber von

Harry hatte er sie noch nicht gehört. Der Slytherin sinnierte einmal mehr darüber, was ihn alles mit dem Gryffindor verband. Auch Harry hatte einen ausgeprägten Bezug zu Drachen. Draco ließ seinen Blick über die Wände gleiten. An der Wand gegenüber vom Eingang standen seltsame Symbole, die vor Magie prickelten. Daneben standen zwei Zahlen: 8 /9.

»Vielleicht bezeichnet es ein Datum! Dann wäre es übermorgen.«

Harry sah Draco an und nickte.

»Glaubst du, dass es Dracheneierschmuggler sind? Irgendwie gibt mir das Modell so ein Gefühl, dass es nicht ohne Grund hier ist. Und die Höhle vibriert durch Magie.«

Draco nickte langsam.

»Vielleicht sollten wir alles in den Originalzustand versetzen und warten, ob sie wirklich in zwei Tagen wieder kommen.«

Harry war einverstanden. Schmuggler von Dracheneiern des Hornschwanzes zu fangen, erschien ihm sinnvoll, da das auch dem Aussterben ein Ende bereiten könnte. Also machten sie sich daran, die Katze in einen Felsbrocken zu verwandeln, ihr Zelt aufzuschlagen und besondere Schutzzauber zu legen. Sie würden weder zu hören noch zu sehen sein. Zusätzlich legten sie in einem weiteren Umfeld kleine Warnzauber, um nicht überrascht zu werden. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis es dunkel wurde. Sie beschlossen, abwechselnd Wache zu schieben, um den erwarteten Besuch nicht zu verpassen.

Bevor Harrys erste Wache anfing, kam Harry auf das Thema Dracos Zaubers zurück.

»Woher kennst du jetzt diesen Zauber, der an Gegenständen zeigt, was mit

ihnen passiert ist?«

Draco sah ihn herablassend an. »Du erzählst mir deine Geschichte, ich erzähle dir meine.«

Harry maulte, gab aber nach. Da Draco wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, was alles bei Harry während des sechsten Schuljahres passiert war, holte Harry ein wenig aus. Nachdem er ihm vage von seinem Ausflug mit Dumbledore erzählte hatte, bei dem sie in der Höhle nach dem Horcrux gesucht hatten, kam er auf den eigentlichen Punkt seiner Erzählung. »Als ich mit Dumbledore in der Höhle am Meer war, benutzte Dumbledore die ganze Zeit Kräfte, von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Er konnte fühlen, wenn Magie einen Ort verändert hatte. Er meinte zu mir, dass jede Magie Spuren hinterlasse. Ich fand das spannend und da ich nach dem Krieg nicht so richtig wusste, was ich mit mir anfangen soll, bin ich auf die Suche nach Zauberern und Hexen gegangen, die diese Art von Magie beherrschen, um sie zu lernen. Ich habe eine Hexe in Indien gefunden, die mich unterrichtet hat. Erst war ich zwei Monate bei ihr und habe versucht, die praktischen Hinweise zu verstehen. Sie hat mir dann Recherche- Aufgaben gegeben und ich habe ein halbes Jahr in London und Amerika die Theorie studiert. Das war nicht gerade meine Lieblingszeit, dieser Teil der Arbeit war immer mehr Hermiones Stärke.« Er lachte und fügte hinzu. »Ich dafür bin jetzt sehr gut in Übersetzungszaubern.«

Draco grinste auch. »Bist du noch mal nach Indien zurück?«

»Ja, aber nur sechs Wochen. Sie hat mir den Teil der Magie gezeigt, den sie beherrscht hat. Das Erfühlen von Magie, wenn du weißt, dass sie da war. Dann hat sie mich nach Japan geschickt, und ein Zauberer hat mir erklärt, wie du deinen Körper in die Lage versetzt, es immer zu spüren, ohne dich direkt darauf konzentrieren zu müssen, und auch ohne vorher zu wissen, dass es diese Magiespuren dort geben müsste. Das war eher eine Art Meditations- und Körpererfahrung. Ich musste lernen, wie ich einen Teil meines Bewusstseins immer konzentriert halte, ohne mein Bewusstsein damit zu beschäftigen. Naja, ich bin nicht so gut darin. Ich kann es nur im wachen Zustand. Und selbst dann entgeht mir einiges, da ich nicht weiß, wie ich mein Unbehagen zuordnen soll. Aber ich kann mittlerweile auch zauberstabfreie Magie erfühlen, bevor sie angewandt wird. In Duellen sehr hilfreich. Danach habe ich bei einem kenianischen Zauberer noch großartige Zaubersprüche und Flüche zur Abwehr dunkler Magie gelernt. Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt dann schon solches Heimweh, dass ich nicht lange geblieben bin. Ansonsten hätte ich noch mindestens ein Jahr Training gebraucht, um nicht nur zu fühlen, dass etwas magisch beeinflusst ist, sondern auch wie. Das gelingt bisher nur bei ganz herkömmlichen Zaubern. Ich werde nächstes Jahr weiter machen. Ich habe die Wahl nach Brasilien, New York oder Kenia zu gehen.«

Draco hatte still zugehört und sein jetziger Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Anerkennung und Neid. Harry war sich sicher, dass der letztere Teil seine Ursache in Dracos Gefängniszeit fand. Er hatte die Welt bereist und Sachen gelernt, während Draco erst zwei Jahre eingesperrt war und dann zwei weitere Jahre England nicht verlassen durfte. Um ihn von seinem Brüten abzulenken, fragte er nach dessen Geschichte. Dracos Miene hellte sich auf.

»Ich glaube, einen großen Teil meines Repertoires an Wissen über Magie habe ich aus meinem Haus. Malfoy Manor ist sehr alt und durch sehr viele Schutzzauber gesichert. Auch das Haus selber besteht zu keinem geringen Teil aus alter Magie. Es ist Teil der Erziehung der Malfoys, diese Wunder kennen zu lernen. Nachdem Narcissa und ich das Haus wieder beziehen durften, wollten wir sicher stellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, wissen, wie wir überwacht werden, ob etwas verändert wurde und so weiter. Deshalb hat mir meine Mutter alle Sprüche beigebracht, die dazu hilfreich sind. Zusätzlich haben wir unsere Privatbibliothek nach Hinweisen auf Zaubersprüche durchforstet. Als meine Strafe auf Bewährung verändert wurde und ich das Haus wieder verlassen durfte, wurden die Wachen abgezogen und wir konnten uns wieder frei bewegen.

Meine Mutter hat einen alten Freund meines Vaters aus Amerika eingeladen, da er Spezialist auf dem Gebiet Spuren der Magie ist. Er hat uns gezeigt, was uns bisher entgangen war, uns die nötigen Zauber beigebracht. Er hat mir den Tipp gegeben, dass wenn ich jemals einer Situation bin, in der meine eigene Zauberkraft nicht ausreicht, gäbe es zwei Wege, sie zu vergrößern. Du kannst dich über Tränke vorübergehend stärken und damit deine eigenen Fähigkeiten potenzieren. Oder du stellst eine körperliche Verbindung zu einer Person her, der du vertraust. Für die letzte Variante ist mehr Konzentration erforderlich.«

Er wurde am Ende immer leiser und fing an, ein wenig mit den Füßen zu scharren, bevor er nachschob, »Allerdings ist die Wirkung der Verbindung nur stark, wenn die Person, mit der du diese Magie verwendest, dir auch für diesen Moment vertraut. Dir glaubt, dass du diese Situation nicht gegen sie verwenden wirst, dir freiwillig Magie leiht. Sonst wird sie dir die nötige Kraft nicht geben können. Magie lässt sich nicht stehlen.«

Mit diesen letzten unsicheren Worten räusperte sich Draco, bevor er still wurde. Harrys Kopf schwirrte. Draco hatte ihm nicht nur beiläufig sein Vertrauen ausgesprochen, sondern auch angedeutet, dass ohne Harrys Vertrauen in ihn der Zauber nicht funktioniert hätte. Er grübelte eine Weile darüber nach. Es stimmte, er war sich in diesem Moment sicher gewesen, dass Draco nicht gegen ihn vorgehen würde. Er hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, wusste jetzt aber nicht, woher dieses plötzliche Vertrauen kam. Seine einzige Sorge war gewesen, dass Draco merken könnte, dass ihm der Körperkontakt gefällt.

Draco saß ihm gegenüber und schaute ihn verunsichert an. Dachte Harry jetzt, das war ein Trick? Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er Harrys Schweigen deuten sollte. Aber er konnte keinen Ärger bei dem anderen Mann beobachten. Nur Verwunderung und angestrengtes Nachdenken. Als er das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt, ging er zur Offensive über.

»Harry? Fühlst du dich jetzt ausgenutzt?«

Harry schreckte auf, als hätte er vergessen, dass er nicht alleine war. Er grinste.

»Nein. Ich habe in diesem Moment wirklich nicht erwartet, dass du mir etwas Böses willst. Ich habe gerade nur darüber nachgedacht, was das jetzt heißt.«

Draco war erleichtert und eingeschnappt zugleich. Der Gryffindor war nicht sauer, aber er schien Dracos Vertrauensbekundung als selbstverständlich hinzunehmen. Es hatte ihn Jahre gekostet, über Harrys Handeln nachzudenken und zu entscheiden, dass er einen Vertrauensvorschub leisten würde. Und schließlich war er nicht irgendein Heldengroupie, sondern immer noch Draco Malfoy.

»Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt schlafen, wecke mich wenn was passiert oder du Ablösung brauchst.«

Harry schien irritiert über die plötzliche brüske Zurückweisung. Bevor er aber fragen konnte, was los sei, war Draco schon im Zelt verschwunden. Er setzte sich an den Eingang und schob leise hinterher: »Danke für dein Vertrauen in mich, Draco. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.«

Eine durch Bettzeug gedämpfte Stimme antwortete:

»Was hast du denn erwartet? Du bist der Retter der Welt und ein Gryffindor. Wirst schon nicht falsch spielen.«

Harry fand die Worte zwar hart, musste aber dennoch lächeln, da eine gewisse Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit in ihnen mitgeklungen hatte. Draco hingegen war froh, dass Harry ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er hätte gerade keinen Zauber gebraucht um lesen zu können, weil er so strahlte. Dieser Tag hatte ihm einen ersten Vertrauensbeweis von Harry geschenkt. Aber er hatte noch eine andere Erinnerung, derer er sich voller Glück widmete. Harry hatte ihm Bewunderung entgegen gebracht. Das elfjährige Kind in ihm kam durch, welches den berühmten Harry Potter aufgesucht hatte und ihm einen Platz an der Seite von Draco Malfoy anbot. Doch der Große Potter hatte ihm nicht die erwartete Hochachtung und Anerkennung entgegen gebracht. Zehn Jahre später hatte Draco zum ersten Mal das damals gewünschte Gefühl erlebt und er badete darin.


	6. 6 Fund und Gerechtigkeit

**Fund & Gerechtigkeit**

Als Harry aus dem Zelt kletterte, hatte Draco schon Frühstück gemacht. Gerade als er sich einen Kaffee nehmen wollte, zuckte er zusammen und schaute sich alarmiert um. Sekunden danach tauchte ein Patronus vor ihm auf. Der Otter sprach mit Hermiones Stimme.  
»Harry, bitte melde dich bei uns und sag Ron, dass du okay bist. Er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.«  
Draco saß mit einer für ihn ungewohnten, ja würdelosen Haltung da, sein Mund stand vor Verwunderung offen. Der Patronus hatte sich längst in Staub aufgelöst.  
»Was, … was war das denn?«

Er war auch entgeistert darüber, dass Harry anscheinend vorher wusste, dass etwas passieren würde, während er nichts gemerkt hatte. Harry lachte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck, legte einen Finger unter Dracos Kinn und schob es an seinen Platz zurück. Er wollte gerade antworten, als ihm auffiel, dass das sehr intimer Kontakt war, zog schnell seine Hand zurück, räusperte sich und sagte betont beiläufig: »Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens haben von Dumbledore das Kommunikationsmittel des sprechenden Patronus beigebracht bekommen. Ron, Hermione und ich haben es in dem Jahr nach dem Krieg gelernt. Sehr praktisch, da nicht überwachbar.«

Er vermied Augenkontakt mit Draco, beschwor seinen Patronus und flüsterte dem Hirsch etwas ins Ohr, bevor dieser mit einer kurzen Bewegung des Zauberstabes verschwand. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass sich Ron Sorgen um ihn machte. Er widmete sich wieder seinem Kaffee und merkte, dass ihn Draco immer noch anstarrte. Mühsam hob er seinen Blick zu den silbergrauen Augen und hob eine Augenbraue. Dracos Augen waren dunkler als sonst und etwas Undefinierbares und Intensives ging von ihnen aus. Er schien sich zu etwas durchzuringen und stellte in einem charmanten Tonfall fest:

»Dann habe heute wohl ich etwas zu lernen.«

Harry war sich nicht sicher, worauf die Aussage bezogen war und seine Augenbrauen rutschten zusammen. Draco war amüsiert.

»Sprechende Patroni. Das ist fortgeschritten.«

Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen und er fügte noch hinzu. »Vielleicht lieber an einem anderen Tag. Es könnte unsere Schmuggler vorwarnen, wenn sie in einen Haufen quasselnder Patroni laufen. Du könntest mir stattdessen zeigen, wie du ohne ein Denkarium Erinnerungen wieder abspielen kannst.«

Harry lachte bei der Vorstellung, und seine Anspannung hatte sich aufgelöst. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Draco seinen Charme benutzte, um Harry Wissen abzuluchsen, ohne sich eine Blöße geben zu wollen. Aber er fühlte sich durch dessen umsichtige Rücknahme bezüglich ihrer Situation wieder versichert. Er erläuterte ihm, wie der Zauber funktionierte und war einmal mehr beeindruckt davon, wie schnell Draco lernte. Er hatte Tage für die vollständige Beherrschung dieses Zaubers gebraucht, während Draco nach zwei Stunden erfolgreich Harrys Veela-Vergleich aus seinem Gedächtnis zog. Sie verbrachten zwei Tage damit, vor der Höhle zu campieren und sich über den Verlauf ihrer letzten Jahre zu unterhalten. Harry konnte spüren, dass Draco bitter wurde, wenn er an die Zeit im Gefängnis dachte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wollte, dass es Harry merkt. Irgendwann fragte er dennoch nach.

»Bist du wütend über deine Gefängniszeit, Draco?«

Dieser sah ihn genervt an, bevor er wieder seine gelassene Miene aufsetzte.

»Was denkst du denn? Gerade erwachsen geworden, die Zeit wo sich alle entscheiden, was sie mit ihrer Zukunft anstellen. Deine Eltern gerade erst wieder ihres Lebens sicher und du auch. Aber anstelle neue Erfahrungen zu sammeln, Leute kennen zu lernen und Unbekanntes zu ergründen, wirst du eingesperrt. Nicht der beste Weg, Traumata zu bearbeiten. Mein Vater war immer mein Vorbild, meine Leitfigur und derjenige, der mich dahin geschubst hat, wo ich hin sollte. Auch er ist eingesperrt, sein Ruf ruiniert und der Name, den du gelernt hast mit Stolz zu tragen, bringt plötzlich Leute dazu die Augenbrauen hoch zu ziehen und sich abzuwenden. Das Einzige, was die ganze Geschichte noch komplizierter macht, ist die Tatsache, dass der einzige Grund, warum du nicht lebenslang in irgendeinem Loch verrottest, dein Erzrivale ist, der dir in seiner Gutmenschlichkeit geholfen hat. Der große Held, sogar für gefallene Death Eater nicht zu schade.«

Draco hatte sich in Rage geredet und atmete schwer. Er war aufgestanden und lief auf und ab. Seine Erscheinung hatte jede Zierlichkeit verloren und wirkte kraftvoll, beängstigend und imposant. Harry setzte sich automatisch sprungbereit und spannte sich an.

»Dein Vater war ein Death Eater. Er hat Leute umgebracht. Er hat mehr als einmal versucht mich umzubringen. Und Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny und Neville. Ich weiß, dass es hart ist, aber es ist auch gerecht –«

»Gerecht? Potter, erzähl mir nichts über Gerechtigkeit und Vergehen. Ich weiß, was mein Vater getan hat. Ich weiß auch, was ich verbrochen habe. Das ändert nichts daran, dass mein Leben wie ein Scherbenhaufen aussieht und ich auf die Mildtätigkeit von Leuten angewiesen war, die ich niemals danach fragen wollte. Alles was mein Leben ausgemacht hat, gibt es nicht mehr. Ich weiß, dass es gerecht ist auf eine Art. Aber belehre mich nicht. Ohne Frage hast du auch deine Gründe wütend und verletzt zu sein. Aber hör auf so zu tun als wenn du irgendetwas über mich wüsstest. Ich bin in meine Rolle reingewachsen, wie du in deine. Wir standen nur auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich entscheiden konnte, was ich will, war ich bereits mitten drin.«

Draco bemühte sich, wieder ruhiger zu werden. Dafür wurde Harry lauter. »Verdammt noch mal Malfoy, du hattest eine Wahl. Ich habe bereits mit elf angefangen zu entscheiden was ich will. Das hast du auch, jetzt steh zu dem, was daraus geworden ist.«

Draco schnaubte. Er hatte es geschafft sich wieder völlig zu beruhigen und seine Stimme klang eisig. »Eine Wahl. Ja richtig. Aber nicht eine bewusste Entscheidung. Dazu hättest du die Konsequenzen deines Handelns verstehen müssen und das hast. Du. Nicht.« Die letzten Worte zischte er fast. »Du warst in einem Umfeld, das dir immer deine Entscheidungen nahe gelegt hat. Deine Vergangenheit brachte dich dazu, Voldemort zu hassen. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius haben alle immer klar auf einer Seite gestanden. Dein erster und bester Freund gehört zu einer Familie, die sich auch immer wieder klar positioniert hat. Hättest du meine Hand in Freundschaft abgelehnt, wenn ich nicht deinen ersten Freund beleidigt hätte? Wir haben beide nach bestem Wissen, was uns bis dahin zugetragen wurde, gehandelt. Klar gab es immer noch Entscheidungen und Wahlmöglichkeiten, aber bevor wir an den Punkt gekommen sind, an dem wir wirklich die Tragweite unserer Entscheidungen verstehen konnten, waren wir schon mitten drin. Du wolltest nicht nach Slytherin, weil du gehört hattest, dass da alle bösen Zauberer, inklusive Voldemort, herkommen. Ich wollte nach Slytherin, weil meine ganze Familie dort ausgebildet wurde. Und das war das ein Grund stolz zu sein. Meine Eltern waren meine Welt. Und nicht alles was aus Slytherin kam, war schlecht. Verstehst du denn nicht, wie selbstgerecht du dir deine Weltsicht bastelst?«

Harry war blass und wütend, sagte aber nichts. Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ auch Draco verstummen, der gerade wieder ansetzen wollte.

»Schutzzauber!« flüsterten beide und warfen sich hinter einen Busch, obwohl sie ohnehin unsichtbar für die zwei ankommenden Leute waren. Sie platzierten beide einen dünnen Faden in ihr Ohr und ließen die andere Seite hinter die Schutzzauber gleiten. Sie vermieden jeden Körperkontakt, noch immer wütend über ihren Disput.

»…habe dir doch gesagt, hier ist niemand, Dawlish.«

»Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, meinen Namen nicht zu sagen, sonst hänge ich deinen auch an die große Glocke. Ich bin Auror, verdammt noch mal.«

Der Andere schnaubte verächtlich.

»Als wenn es nötig wäre! Ich bin ohnehin auf der Jagdliste!«

Sie kamen an den Höhleneingang, schauten sich um und verwandelten die Katze zurück in ihr fluffiges, aber wütendes Selbst. Den Mann namens Dawlish hätte Harry auch so wieder erkannt. Er war es, der versucht hatte, Dumbledore im Namen von Fudge und Umbridge festzunehmen. Doch auch den Anderen erkannte er wieder. Harry war in seine Rolle geschlüpft, als er im letzten Kriegsjahr ins Ministerium geschlichen war. Sein Name war Albert Runcorn. Dawlish fing die Katze auf und sie gingen in die Höhle. Die beiden Ohren folgten ihnen schwebend und legten sich an den Rand des Höhleneingangs. Da die Höhle bis zum Ende einsehbar war, konnten die Beobachter an Ort und Stelle verweilen.

»Es war jemand hier.«

»Bestimmt nur die alte Fuchtel. Sie kontrolliert uns immer, wenn sie kann.«

Runcorn sah sich um. Seine Stimme hatte einen skeptischen Unterton.

»Bist du sicher, dass die Eier diesmal echt sind?«

Dawlish nickte. »Ich habe sie gesehen. Allerdings sollten wir sie bald abholen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Drachen schon in einigen Wochen schlüpfen. Die Mutter war ziemlich nervös.«

Der andere Mann griff nach dem Modelldrachen am Boden und hielt die schnaubende Figur Dawlish unter die Nase, während er grimmig auf ihn hinabblickte.

»Du bist sicher, dass die Mutter so aussah? Ich will nicht schon wieder mit den falschen Eiern irgendwo auftauchen.«

Dawlish zuckte offensichtlich ängstlich zusammen und wimmerte beinahe:

»Ja. Wann erwartet Parkinson die Lieferung?«

Der Große zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Bisher steht die Vereinbarung. Wir treffen uns in zwei Wochen in der Heulenden Hütte in Hogsmead. Falls wir es bis dahin schaffen.«

Der andere Mann nickte.

»Okay Dawlish, dann treffen wir uns in drei Tagen hier, nehmen die Ausrüstung mit und holen sie uns. Selbst bei deiner Inkompetenz,« bei diesen Worten sank der andere Mann wieder zusammen, »dürften wir nicht länger als vier Tage brauchen, die Eier zu bekommen. Wenn wir sie hierher bringen, können wir sie präparieren und pünktlich abgeben. Lass uns verschwinden.«

Dawlish nickte, aber blieb stehen.

»Woher wissen wir dass es die Alte war? Wir sollten die Ausrüstung checken.«

Runcorn nickte. Sie drehten sich mit dem Rücken zu ihren Beobachtern und plötzlich hielten sie je eine Kiste mit Zaubertränken und anderen Flüssigkeiten in der Hand.

»Sieht vollständig aus.«, stellte der große Mann fest und drehte sich wieder aus dem Licht der Wand zu.

Die Kisten verschwanden wieder, die Männer verließen die Höhle, nicht ohne noch einmal die Stelle an der Wand mit dem Datum zu berühren, den Eingang zu verschließen, und verschwanden in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Harry lief ihnen in großem Abstand unter seinem Tarnumhang noch ein Stück nach, bis er sie disapperieren sah.

Als er zu Draco zurückkam, war dieser schon dabei die Sachen zusammen zu packen.

»Was tust du?«

Draco sah ihn kurz an, bevor er weiter machte. »Das ist doch ganz offensichtlich.

Ich packe. Die bösen Buben waren da, es sind ein Death Eater und ein wahrscheinlicher Death Eater, die Alte ist wahrscheinlich Umbridge und hier geht irgendetwas Ungutes vor. Wir sollten zurück, Pläne machen, wie wir vorgehen und recherchieren und in drei Tagen wieder zur Stelle sein. Mit oder ohne Verstärkung. Vorher sollten wir untersuchen, was die Beiden da eben in der Hand hatten und Proben davon zur Untersuchung mitnehmen.«

Harrys Mund hing halboffen.

»Du denkst auch dass die Umbridge gemeint sein könne? Wie kommst du darauf?«

»Meine erste Assoziation wurde durch den schönen Beinamen ausgelöst. Aber mit ein wenig Überlegung fiel mir auch auf, dass die alte Schachtel überall in ihrem Büro in Hogwarts diese Katzenbilder hatte. Außerdem würde es die Verbindung zu den beiden erklären, da beide im Ministerium gearbeitet haben.«

»Ihr Patronus ist ebenfalls eine Katze. Es würde passen. Lässt sich aber noch nicht nachweisen. Woher kennst du die beiden?«

Draco hielt kurz in seinen Bewegungen inne und holte Luft. Sein Ton klang gezwungen gleichgültig, als hätte er die Diskussion von eben noch nicht wieder aus seinem Kopf verbannt.

»Den Namen Dawlish habe ich öfter gehört. Er führte Aufträge im Namen Voldemorts aus. Er redete sich am Ende raus, er sei unter Fremdkontrolle gewesen, aber das war bei Treffen nie erwähnt worden. Normalerweise wurde über solche Sachen bei uns zu Hause gesprochen, da es das Hauptquartier war. Ich war zwar nur in den Ferien zu Hause, aber ich habe dennoch einiges mitbekommen. Der Andere war einige Male bei uns zum Essen, er hatte speziellere Aufträge und relativ freie Hand. Seinen Namen kenne ich nicht.«

Harry nahm den Unterton von Draco wahr und versuchte, seine Frage so sachlich wie möglich zu stellen. Außerdem hoffte er, Draco zu besänftigen, indem Harry Informationen teilte.

»Das war Albert Runcorn. War mit Parkinson der Vater von Pansy gemeint? War er ein Death Eater?« Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ich denke zwar, dass er gemeint war, aber ein Death Eater war er nicht. Kein Heiligenkind, im Gegensatz zu Anderen hier. Er war auch ziemlich glücklich mit der Idee reinrassiger Zauberer und Hexen. Aber er war nie so fanatisch oder mutig genug Voldemort beizutreten oder auch nur offen Hilfe zu leisten. Aber er ist habgierig. Er war sehr begeistert von der Idee, dass sich Pansy in meine Familie einheiratet und damit seiner Familie wieder etwas mehr vom alten Glanz und nicht zuletzt Geld zu verschaffen.«

Harry war über den Seitenhieb von Draco wieder wütend geworden. Er wusste, dass er kein Heiliger war.

»Was macht dich so sicher, dass er kein Death Eater ist? Immerhin hat Pansy ganz gut zu Voldemort gestanden. Sie war die erste die schrie, man solle mich ausliefern, als Voldemort vor dem Schloss stand und danach verlangt hat. Sie hat genau wie du immer auf Hermione wegen ihrer Muggelherkunft rumgehakt, sie –«

»POTTER ! « Draco war blass vor Wut und seine Augen bohrten sich in Harry, als er in einem Wispern fort fuhr.  
»Du weißt nichts über Pansy. Nicht dass es dich interessieren müsste. Du kannst sie ja einfach beurteilen. Sie ist genauso wie ich einfach anders aufgewachsen und hat einen Moment gebraucht ihre Prioritäten zu ordnen. Das heißt nicht, sie hätte nie etwas falsch gemacht. Sie hat inzwischen einen Muggel geheiratet und ist dafür von ihrer Familie verstoßen worden. Und weil sich St. Potter niemals Angst vor Voldemort eingestehen musste, kann er sich auch keine Sekunde vorstellen, dass andere von ihm eingeschüchtert waren. Der dunkle Lord steht vor den Türen Hogwarts und alles was er will ist deine Auslieferung. Es mag kein heroischer Akt gewesen sein, deine Auslieferung zu fordern, aber vielleicht könntest du kurz versuchen, dich in ihre Lage und Logik zu versetzen. Du kannst sie nicht leiden. Geschenkt! Du teilst nicht ihre Ansichten, auch gut. Aber bilde dir kein umfassendes Urteil über sie.«

Draco sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor Harry in eine andere Welt zu hexen. Harry versuchte, den Schock zu verarbeiten und ruhig zu bleiben, aber sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.

»Verdammt noch mal, kannst du nicht einmal deinen Kopf benutzen Potter, anstelle immer über andere Leute zu richten? Warum zum Teufel redest du überhaupt mit mir? Wo ist die berühmte zweite Chance, die du anderen Menschen geben wolltest? Du wirfst mir immer vor, ich würde so tun, als sei ich etwas Besseres. Gleichzeitig schaust du am laufenden Band auf Leute herab und erklärst, was sie hätten tun und denken sollen und was das über sie sagt. Sobald du weißt, wovon du redest und dir deine eigenen Fehler ebenfalls eingestehen kannst, dann können wir reden. DU GEHST DRACHENEIER SAMMELN! Während Andere, die auf ihre Art und Weise Voldemort unterstützt haben, gemütlich weiter ihr Leben leben und andere nach wie vor nicht gut leben können. Du hast dich herrlich eingerichtet in deinem Heldentum gegen das große Böse. Wenn Voldemort jetzt zurück käme, hättest du wieder nur eine handvoll Leute, die dir helfen würden. Diesmal müsstest du dich jedoch mit dafür verantwortlich machen.«

Draco war stehen geblieben, schüttelte den Kopf und schien zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen.

»Du hast alle Informationen, die du brauchst. Wenn ich Informationen erhalte, schicke ich dir eine Eule. Es war ein Fehler mitzukommen, ich gehe zurück. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es so läuft. Du hast dich doch nicht verändert. Davon abgesehen, sollte ich die Nähe Ihrer Heiligkeit nicht zu lange beschmutzen.«

Harry stand auf der Stelle, als wäre er versteinert. Nach einer Weile fing er ebenfalls an zu packen, um zu verbergen, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er wusste, dass Draco einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, dass er einige richtige Sachen gesagt hatte, aber er konnte das einfach nicht zugeben, war aber auch nicht in der Lage zu kontern.  
Als er hinter sich das Geräusch einer disapperierenden Person hörte, sank er auf einen Stein und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. Was war nur so plötzlich passiert? Die vorangegangenen Tage hatten sie sich erstaunlich gut verstanden, was er für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Und plötzlich hatten sie zwei Auseinandersetzungen an einem Tag und Draco war wieder weg. Als wäre nichts dazwischen passiert. Und warum ging ihm das so nahe? Warum war Draco auf einmal so wichtig? Klar hatten sie sich immer gegenseitig gereizt. Es wäre verwunderlich gewesen, wenn sie gar nicht aneinander geraten wären. Draco hatte Harry schon immer schnell zur Weißglut bringen können. Sie schienen auch beide immer Energie aus ihren Auseinandersetzungen zu ziehen. Aber bisher hatte Harry noch keine Enttäuschung erlebt, wenn der Blonde wütend verschwunden war. Auch die empfundenen Verlustgefühle waren neu. Draco hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht und es war schief gegangen. Wenn Draco seinen Stolz schlucken konnte, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken, dann konnte Harry das erst recht, um sich zu entschuldigen.  
Es war Zeit, die neue Energie nicht nur für Wut zu nutzen. Nachdem er sich wieder genug gesammelt hatte, stand er auf und machte sich ebenfalls ernsthaft ans Packen. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und musste sich neben der Aufklärung des Dracheneierschmuggels auch noch darum kümmern.

Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.


	7. 7 Zurück zur Vergangenheit

**Zurück zur Vergangenheit**

Draco war wütend. Aber nicht nur auf Harry. Er lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und beschimpfte sich selbst. Ja, Harry konnte ein Trottel und selbstgerechtes Arschloch sein. Ja, sein Gutmenschentum war nicht auszuhalten und er hatte nicht mal auf dem Schirm, wenn er sich über andere stellte, während er es anderen vorwarf. Ja, Harry – nein, Potter, war ein Feigling, der sich gerade nicht seinem Leben stellte.  
Er wollte sich jedoch nicht wieder auf Potters Fehler konzentrieren. Zumal er wusste, dass ein Großteil seiner Wut von Selbstzweifeln gespickt war. Harry mochte teilweise im Recht sein, aber Draco konnte seine moralische Überlegenheit nicht ertragen. Eigentlich hatte er gelernt, seine eigenen Vorurteile gegenüber Potter beiseite zu schieben. Er hatte dadurch durchaus auch spannende Seiten an Potter wahrgenommen, die er unterschwellig schon immer an ihm registriert hatte. Bis zu den zwei letzten Diskussionen war es doch gut gelaufen.  
Und es war auch nicht so, dass sich bei dem Schwarzhaarigen gar nichts getan hätte oder er dessen Ängste und Misstrauen nicht verstehen könnte. Erst durch Dracos Provokationen war er wieder in seine Rolle zurück gepurzelt. Draco hatte es kommen sehen und sich nicht davon abhalten können, noch mal nach zu treten. Jetzt würde sich Harry wieder in sein Haus verkriechen, sich denken, er hätte es gewusst und Dracos ganzer Plan war zunichte. Wo war nur seine kühle Selbstbeherrschung hin, wenn es um Harry ging. Es war schon immer so gewesen, aber Draco hatte gehofft, dass die Jahre des Abstands gereicht hätten, einen höheren Schutzwall zu errichten. Nie hatte er in der Schule viele Fehler gemacht, so oft die Beherrschung verloren, so häufig Kreativitätsschübe erhalten wie mit H… Potter.  
Plötzlich war er wieder elf und Potter hatte seine selten in Freundschaft dargereichte Hand ausgeschlagen. Auf einmal hatte ihm Harry wieder den verdienten Sieg im Quidditch gestohlen und Draco war mit dem selben Eifer seines zwölfjährigen Selbst auf ihn losgegangen. Er war sich nur sicher, dass er diesmal besser getroffen hatte. Er hatte sich so mühevoll davon losgemacht und einen Zugang zu Harry gefunden und ihn sogar genossen. Aber bei der ersten Gelegenheit hatte er Harrys Offenheit gegen ihn genutzt.  
Draco raufte sich die Haare, hielt inne, zupfte sie mühevoll wieder glatt und lief weiter. Er konnte einfach den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck von Harry nicht abschütteln und sich nicht einmal daran erfreuen. Aber Draco konnte auch nicht einfach wieder von vorne anfangen, ohne dass Harry einen Schritt machte. Dass der sture Gryffindor nach diesem Krach einen Vorstoß machen würde, war jedoch nicht zu erwarten. Nur Potter konnte mutig Vertrauen schenken, nur um es der anderen Person beim ersten Fehler wieder zu entziehen. Es war auch typisch für Draco, nach dem großen Knall wieder an die schönen Momente zu denken und sie sich zurück zu wünschen. Er realisierte erneut, wie glücklich er gewesen war, als ihn Harry voller Bewunderung angesehen hatte. Bevor sich die Wärme dieser Anerkennung jedoch wieder in Draco ausbreiten konnte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Harry wahrscheinlich zum ersten und letzten Mal derart schauen sehen hatte. Das Gefühl war nicht wiederholbar.

»AHHRG ! Potter. Du scheinheiliger Sturkopf. Warum gehst du mir immer so unter die Haut?«

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Vor ihm lagen drei Pergamentrollen, die er gerade beendet hatte. Die eine band er Hedwig II ums Bein. Er hatte seine erste Eule nach einer Weile so vermisst, dass er aus nostalgischen Gründen wieder eine Schneeeule geholt und sie kurzerhand Hedwig II genannt hatte.

»Komm nicht ohne Antwort zurück, okay?«

Sie schuhute und flog davon. Das zweite Röllchen flohte er zu Hermione und das dritte ins Ministerium zu Kingsley. Wenn alles gut ging, hätte er morgen früh Antworten genug, um diese Expedition zu starten.

Als Draco zum hundertsten Mal sein Zimmer abgelaufen war, klopfte eine Schneeeule an sein Fenster. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, bevor es in doppelter Geschwindigkeit wieder loslegte. Er wunderte sich kurz, als ihm auffiel, dass es sich nicht um Hedwig handelte und Enttäuschung machte sich breit. Hastig machte er den Brief los, streichelte die Eule und gab ihr einen Keks. Sie schien auf etwas zu warten, also las er.

_D.,_

_du hast Recht, ich bin ein verbohrter, selbstherrlicher und impulsiver Gryffindor._

_(Aber nicht feige!) Ich brauche trotzdem deine Hilfe und bisher war die Zusammenarbeit_

_mit dir sehr erfolgreich. Ich habe keine Lust zu dem Status quo von vor 4 Jahren_

_zurück zu kehren. Deshalb mein Friedensangebot: ich versuche vor dem Reden_

_und Handeln zu denken und du trittst mir erst einmal sachte vors Schienbein, bevor_

_du mir das Bein ausreißt, wenn ich mal wieder vorzeitige Schlüsse ziehe? Wenn das_

_für dich tragbar ist, triff mich morgen früh um 9 Uhr bei mir._

_Danke, H._

_PS: Wenn du kommst, gib Hedwig II eine kurze Notiz mit._

Er sah die Schneeeule an, welche ungeduldig ihren Schnabel klappern ließ.

Draco kramte in seinem Schreibtisch, zog ein Pergament hervor, kritzelte einige Worte darauf und hing sie an Hedwigs Bein. Sie flog sofort davon und Draco atmete durch. Er grinste, aber stoppte sich sofort. Malfoys grinsten nicht senil. Sie verziehen nur spöttisch die Mundwinkel. Harry brachte seine Fassade ins Wanken, aber das konnte Draco nicht zulassen. Er hatte Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Hastig stieg er in den Kamin und flohte sich zu Blaise Zabini.

Harry saß bei Hermione auf dem Sofa. Ron war noch beim Training, was Harry mehr als Recht war. Er berichtete, was geschehen war, und dass es so aussah, als würden sie (er brachte es nicht übers Herz, Draco aus der Sache raus zu denken) vielleicht sogar Umbridge überführen können. Hermione war begeistert. Sie versprach sofort, die notwendigen Nachforschungen anzustellen. Sie überlegte, was Umbridges Rolle in dem ganzen Spiel sein könne und wie sie es beweisen könnte. Mitten in einem langen Monolog über die möglichen Vorgehensweisen bei ihren Recherchen, fiel ihr Blick auf Harry und sie brach ab.

»Harry, was ist passiert?«

Harry sah auf. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass seine Gedanken zu silbergrauen Augen und langen blonden Haaren gegeistert waren. Sein Blick war glasig und Hermione schmunzelte kaum sichtbar.

»Hast du dich denn mit Draco Malfoy halbwegs verstanden?«, fragte sie in einem neutralen Tonfall.

Harry nickte, schluckte und sagte: »Eigentlich sogar großartig. Ich weiß, es klingt merkwürdig. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich wirklich ehrlich sein musste und konnte. Dieses Gefühl ehrlich sein zu können, ohne sich immer Sorgen zu machen, jemand anderen zu verletzen. Das habe ich so selten, am ehesten noch mit Ginny oder Luna. Nimm mir das nicht übel, aber du und Ron seid mir zu nahe, ihr macht euch immer sofort Sorgen. Aber ich habe unseren wackligen Waffenstillstand in den Sand gesetzt. Wir haben uns gestern gestritten und er ist verschwunden. Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, aber bestimmt ist es zu spät.«

Harry sah verzweifelt zu einer besorgten Hermione auf. »Ich kann nicht glauben, wie schnell mir der Kontakt zu Draco wichtig geworden ist. Jahrelange Rivalität und nach einigen Tagen Camping, möchte ich nicht wieder zurück in die alten Muster.«

Hermione musterte ihn noch intensiver. »Hat er sich denn wirklich so verändert?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wie soll ich das wissen? Ich kannte ihn ja eigentlich gar nicht. Sein Verhalten nach außen hin, also mir gegenüber hat sich erheblich gewandelt. Er beschimpft niemanden mehr und ist nicht so arrogant. Aber ob er sich grundlegend verändert hat, kann ich nicht sagen. Er machte auf mich einen sehr überlegten und fast schon beängstigt wissenden Eindruck. Ohne mir das Gefühl zu geben, dumm zu sein. Naja, bis zum Ende jedenfalls. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er viele Sachen besser versteht als ich. Aber ich schätze, gewitzt war er schon immer.«

Bei den letzten Sätzen schmunzelte seine Freundin leicht. »Was hast du jetzt vor? Was machst du, wenn er nicht zurück kommt?«

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. »Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann ihn ja kaum zwingen. Vielleicht bestechen, aber dafür ist unser Verhältnis zu aufgeladen.«

Hermione wandte sich leicht ab, um ein Lächeln zu verbergen und sagte: »Warte doch erst Mal auf Hedwig II und dann sehen wir weiter. Wenn er wirklich die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen will, wird er nicht gleich wieder wegen eines Streites in alte Verhaltensmuster fallen.«

Harry sah sie an und Hermione konnte sehen, dass ihm die Frage schwer fiel.

»Denkst du auch, dass ich zu früh in Rente gegangen bin? Dass ich dumm bin, weil ich dachte, mit Voldemort sei alles Böse besiegt?«

Hermione zögerte. Harry konnte sehen, dass sie eigentlich gerne mit vollem Herzen bejahen wollte. Es verletzte ihn, aber eigentlich kannte er die Antwort schon und hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn sie ihn angeschrieen hätte. Stattdessen war ihre Antwort sachte und gut überlegt.

»Harry. Wir reden darüber seit Jahren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich dir das noch sagen soll. Denk an unsere Diskussionen um Hauselfen. Oder an meine Versuche im Ministerium. Denk an all die Leute die wir im Ministerium trafen, als wir den Horcrux dort gesucht haben. Die meisten Leute haben dort täglich mit angesehen, wie Muggelstämmige nach Askaban geschickt wurden, oder sogar aktiv daran mitgewirkt, Leute wie mich ihrer Zauberstäbe zu berauben. Sie haben die Kamine versiegelt, als wir versuchten mit den Gefangenen zu fliehen, haben sich über die vielen frei werdenden guten Positionen gefreut. Waren nicht nur ängstlich, sondern beflissen dabei, ihren Platz im neuen Regime zu suchen oder ihren alten zu wahren. Du hast die akute Bedrohung besiegt. Wir könnten jetzt alle weiter leben. Gemütlich unsere Familien gründen und weiter machen. Würden wir aufhören, Hauselfen oder Riesen oder Zentauren wie zweitrangige Lebewesen zu behandeln? Hast du aktiv daran mitgewirkt, Vorurteile gegen Hexen aus Muggelfamilien abzubauen? Ich weiß, dass du die Welt anders siehst. Aber versuchst du zu verhindern, dass mit Rassismus vergleichbare Strukturen in der Zauberwelt überleben? Ich versuche seit Ewigkeiten, dich um deine Unterstützung zu bitten. Aber dir ist das alles nicht gefährlich genug, die Ergebnisse sind nicht prompt, deshalb ist es nichts für dich. In der Hinsicht bist du wie Ron.«

Harry schmollte. Er hatte doch Kreacher frei gelassen. Er war mit Hagrid befreundet und Firenze. Als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen, schob Hermione hinterher: »Wann hast du Hagrid das letzte Mal besucht?«

»Aber er ist doch mit seinem Bruder, Ginny und Madam Maxime in den Bergen, um mit den Riesen zu verhandeln!« versucht Harry dürftig seinen Stand zu retten.

»Das ist er erst seit einer Woche. Hör zu, ich muss noch weiter an meinem Diskussionspapier arbeiten.«

Harry sah auf. Er wusste, dass Hermione von den monatlichen Diskussionsveranstaltungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sprach. Sie wurden auf ihre, Lunas und Nevilles Anregungen eingeführt. Die ErstklässlerInnen erhielten praktischen Geschichtsunterricht durch ZeitzeugInnen des Krieges und hatten die Möglichkeit Fragen zu stellen. Ab dem fünften Schuljahr wurde dieses Ereignis wiederholt. Hermione entwickelte die Rahmenideen für die Diskussionen in den höheren Jahrgängen.

»Schon wieder Zeit für Hogwarts?«

»Ja, in zwei Wochen. Du weißt doch, die Schule hat wieder angefangen.«

Hermione sah auf ihren Papierberg.

»Wann bin ich dieses Jahr dran?«

Hermione überlegte, suchte: »Accio Stundenplan!« und überflog das Pergament.

»Im Januar. Ich wollte das Treffen mit Harry Potter für die ErstklässlerInnen an den Jahresanfang legen. Bei den Älteren bist du im März dran.«

Sie lächelte ihn an und er umarmte sie zum Abschied. Harry wurde zu Hause von einer ungeduldigen Hedwig erwartet. Sie hatte eine kleine Pergamentrolle am Bein, die Harry eiligst las.

_Was ist mit deiner Eule passiert?_

_Werde anwesend sein._

_D.  
_

Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen der Erleichterung und fing an zu planen.


	8. 8 Der zweite Versuch

_Danke Sorcha! Schöne Rückmeldung. Ich bemühe mich regelmäßig up zu daten, _

_danke für dein Feedback. Ich hoffe, du bleibst ohne Enttäuschung vorbei._

_

* * *

  
_

**Der zweite Versuch**

Als seine Schutzzauber losgingen, war Harry bereits alle Unterlagen mehrfach durchgegangen und fand einfach nichts mehr, um sich zu beschäftigen. Entsprechend nervös rannte er zur Tür und fiel Draco beinahe in die Arme, als dieser sich vorlehnte um zu klopfen und Harry aus der Tür fiel, um ihn einzulassen.

Er fing sich in der letzten Sekunde am Türrahmen, bevor er mit Draco zusammenstieß. Jetzt war er erst recht aufgelöst und stammelte etwas von:

»… haben es eilig … sorry, … gut dass du da bist …« bevor er Draco in die Augen sah, die ihn amüsiert musterten.

»Ich sollte öfter wütend fliehen, wenn ich dann jedes Mal so herzlich begrüßt werde.«

Mit einem hoch roten Kopf wandte sich Harry ab und ließ ihn ein. Um sich zu sammeln, ging er in die Küche und kochte Tee.

»Ich habe den letzten Tag schon Informationen gesammelt und sie ausgewertet. Du findest alles auf dem Tisch. Ich komme gleich, dann können wir loslegen.«

Mit diesem kläglichen Versuch seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, nahm er zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank, obwohl er bereits welche auf dem Tisch ste hen hatte. Er erschrak fast zu Tode, als er direkt an seinem Ohr eine Stimme hörte:

»Hast du das Zaubern verlernt oder warum dauert das so lange?«

Als er sich ruckartig umdrehte stand er keine zehn Zentimeter von Draco entfernt und konnte jede einzelne Farbschattierung der glitzernden Augen erkennen, die Linien der leicht gehobenen Augenbrauen verfolgen und Atem an seinem Ohr spüren. Er war sich auch sicher, dass Draco weder die Farbe seines Gesichtes noch die wallende Hitze entgehen konnten. Draco schien den Anblick des versteinerten Mannes zu genießen. Er kam sogar wie zufällig noch ein Stück näher als er sprach.

»Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an und auch deinen Vorschlag zur Güte. Ich möchte mich ebenfalls dafür entschuldigen, die Kontrolle verloren zu haben. Fangen wir an?«

Mit den letzten Worten hatte er sich von Harry abgewandt, nicht ohne Harry beiläufig ein Haar aus den Augen zu streichen und war auf das Sofa zugegangen.

Harry schluckte. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um noch eine Sekunde die Wärme zu genießen, die von Draco ausgegangen war und wie ein Hauch auf seiner Haut lag. Dann nahm er die Tassen und folgte. Er war plötzlich wieder ganz ruhig, als hätte ihm Draco eine Rückversicherung gegeben, dass sie weitermachen konnten und auch er sich freute, wieder in Harrys Nähe zu sein. Draco beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen mit Genugtuung. Er wirkte entschlossen und verwirrt zugleich, war offensichtlich erfreut, ihn wieder zu sehen, und als er ihm so nahe war, konnte er die Erregung des Anderen spüren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es in dessen Kopf heftig arbeitete und das gefiel ihm. Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie Harry sich straffte, seine Ruhe zurückfand und die gesammelten Informationen darlegte.

Umbridge hatte in den letzten Monaten mehrere Berichte zur Drachenregulation in Hermiones Abteilung eingesehen. Es gab wenige Informationen über Parkinson im Ministerium. Es konnten ihm bisher wenig illegale Aktivitäten nachgewiesen werden. Die Akten gaben an, dass Parkinson einmal mit Ali Bashir beim Handel mit illegalen fliegenden Teppichen erwischt worden war. Er hatte eine Geldstrafe und Verwarnung erhalten. Bei den anderen zwei erwähnten Vorfällen, konnte ihm nichts nachgewiesen werden. Albert Runcorn war nach dem Sturz von Voldemort geflohen. Dawlish wurde aus St. Mungos entlassen, wo ihn Nevilles Großmutter hingebracht hatte. Er sagte aus, er habe unter dem Imperius Fluch gestanden und war immer noch Auror. Die Auswertung der Proben der Zaubertränke und Ampullen hatte Harry noch nicht erhalten.

»Wir haben verschiedene Möglichkeiten. Wir können morgen ins Tal zurück, die beiden beobachten und verfolgen oder deren Ausrüstung zerstören, sie festnehmen und unter Veritaserum befragen. Wir können später hin und warten, dass sie mit den Eiern zurückkommen, was uns Arbeit spart, aber das Risiko birgt, dass sie auf anderen Wegen die Eier loswerden und wir sie verpassen oder sie die Eier zerstören oder wir nicht ausfindig machen, wo der Drache nistet und sie ihm etwas antun. Wir könnten alles beobachten und erst bei der Übergabe der Eier zuschlagen, da wir dann am wenigsten Verdacht erregen und Parkinson auch gleich am Wickel haben, mit etwas Glück sogar Umbridge, aber wir gefährden die Eier, da sie vorher präpariert werden. Was denkst du?«

Draco war während der Ausführungen die Papiere durchgegangen und nickte gelegentlich. Als Harry die Frage an ihn richtete, schnellte sein Kopf hoch und er legte ihn leicht schräg, bevor er antwortete.

»Du fragst mich nach meiner Meinung dazu?«

Harry zog die Schultern hoch, als müsse er seinen Kopf schützen.

»Klar. Ich dachte wir arbeiten zusammen!«

Draco grinste selbstzufrieden und holte seinerseits aus.

»Meine Informationen ergänzen deine minimal. Umbridge hat sich erkundigt, wer in letzter Zeit ihre Akten einsehen wollte. Ich bitte also deine Kontakte, vorsichtig zu sein. Wenn Umbridge von etwas Wind bekommt, wird sie vermutlich ihre Spuren verwischen. Außerdem könnte sie gegen deine Vertrauensleute losgehen. Sie hat viele Beziehungen und sollte nicht unterschätzt werden. Ich halte das Verfolgen und ständige Beobachten der Death Eater für sinnvoll, da wir jederzeit einschreiten könnten, wenn es nötig wäre um die Dracheneier zu schützen, also vor der Präparation der Eier. Zusätzlich zum Beobachten der Aktivitäten, könnte uns das Belauschen ihrer Gespräche weitere Informationen liefern. Auf diese Weise behalten wir die Eier und die Orte im Auge, können aber auch ausfindig machen, wer mit den Beiden zusammenarbeitet. Auch wenn es umständlich ist, ihnen erst zu erlauben die Eier zu stehlen, um sie später zurückzubringen, brauchen wir den Beweis, dass sie sie stehlen und einfrieren wollten. Wir sollten sie auf frischer Tat ertappen und sie länger belauschen. Bevor sie die Eier präparieren, schockzaubern wir sie, bringen die Eier mit Charley Weasleys Hilfe in Sicherheit – wir wissen dann auch gleich wie viele es sind – trinken den Vielsafttrank, verwandeln uns in die Beiden, nehmen Kopien der Eier mit zur Hütte und hoffen neben Parkinson auch noch Umbridge einzusammeln. Falls das nicht klappt, rollen wir den Fall Umbridge noch mal auf, nachdem wir mehr Informationen gesammelt haben. Hier, ich habe die Fotos mit Namen aller Zauberer und Hexen des Ministeriums mitgebracht, es ist eine Kopie davon immer an der Front der Archivschränke. Damit kannst du durchgehen, wer sich wie verhalten hat, als du mit den anderen im Ministerium warst. Allerdings nützen uns diese Bilder nur, wenn sie noch immer arbeiten. Falls sie es nicht mehr tun, müssen wir die Akten von vor vier Jahren noch extra durchsehen.«

Harry war sprachlos geworden. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Gerissenheit Eines Slytherin so viele Vorteile in der Planung von Aktionen mit sich brachte. Wie konnte der andere nur überrascht sein, dass er nach seiner Meinung gefragt wurde und dann mit einem fertigen Plan kommen, der alle seine Bedenken berücksichtigte? Wie konnte er diese Menge an Fakten und Verknüpfungen in einem verständlichen Kurzreferat an Harry weitergeben, ohne einmal zwischendurch zu überlegen? Um sich abzulenken und nicht mit offenem Mund in die amüsierten Augen seines Gegenübers zu schauen, suchte er sich etwas zu tun. Er nickte und griff nach den Akten, die Draco vor sich liegen hatte.

»Wenn ich jemanden wieder erkenne, kannst du dann die gesamte Akte besorgen? Oder soll ich Hermione fragen?«

Draco sah ihn kurz an.

»Ich glaube über meine Wege ist es weniger auffällig. Umbridge wird genau beobachten, was eine enge Freundin des Helden sucht und tut.«

Harry fand zwei Personen, die er im Ministerium gesehen hatte und in unangenehmer Erinnerung hatte.

»Hier, sein Name ist Patrik Garmig. Er hatte sich bei Runcorn bedankt, dass dieser Cresswell aus dem Weg geschafft hat. War scharf auf dessen Job. Er hat auch versucht, uns am Gehen zu hindern. Die Hexe, Mafalda Hopkirk, sollte bei den so genannten Verhandlungen gegen Muggelstämmige Protokoll führen, aber ich weiß nicht, aus welcher Motivation sie gehandelt hat. Travers hatte sie geschickt und Umbridge war freundlich zu ihr, hat sie beim Vornamen angesprochen. Aber das sind nur Indizien. Wir sollten sie dennoch prüfen.«

Draco nickte und nahm die beiden Fotos.

»Ich besorge die Akten zu morgen früh, falls wir beim Warten Zeit haben, sie durchzugehen. Sende mir eine Kopie der Ergebnisse für die Zaubertränke. Wir sollten um fünf Uhr aufbrechen und direkt zum Beobachtungsposten apparieren, wer weiß wann sie ankommen. Starten wir hier oder bei mir?«

Bei den letzten Worten war er in einen leichten Sing Sang verfallen, als würde er Harry einen Antrag machen. Dieser schluckte, aber hielt sich tapfer.

»Bei mir. Ich bin dafür, heute Nacht schon dort zu verbringen, damit wir sicher schon alle Schutzzauber gelegt haben, wenn sie kommen. Außerdem würde ich lieber ein wenig weiter abseits apparieren und mich ran schleichen, falls schon jemand da ist.«

Falls Draco Bedenken hatte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Er nickte und erhob sich.

»Ich bin gegen 22 Uhr zurück.«

Er erhob sich, ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

»Ich bin froh, dass du dich gemeldet hast und du wirklich auch Umbridge zu Fall bringen willst.«

Er zwinkerte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry ließ sich keine Zeit, in freudiges Grinsen auszubrechen, und macht sich ans Packen. Er brauchte später die Zeit, um sich mit der Auswertung der Tränke zu befassen. Die Auswertung ergab hochwertiges Muggelbetäubungsmittel, einen Einfrierzaubertrank, ein Gift, was über die Augen zugeführt auch Drachen vorübergehend lähmte und andere Mittel. Nichts konnte den Drachen töten und die Konservierung der Drachenbabys würden Draco und Harry vorher verhindern. Er besorgte sich über Michel Corner Vielsafttrank und einen gegen Müdigkeit, sowie von George Weasley und Lee Jordan das dauerhafte Instant-Finsternispulver.

Hermione flohte er an, um mit ihr den Plan gegen zu checken und fand sie beeindruckt.

»Das klingt alles sehr gut durchdacht. Ich bin froh, dass du Malfoy dabei hast. Falls sie versuchen, dem Drachen etwas anzutun, solltet ihr sie jedoch schon stoppen.«

Harry war erstaunt, dass Hermione keinen Fehler im Plan gefunden hatte, sie fand immer welche in seinen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Draco keine Hermione hatte, um sich durch die Schule zu schlagen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte immer schon die Vermutung gehabt, dass Crabbe und Goyle es ohne Draco nie soweit geschafft hätten. Harry freute sich, noch einige Tage mehr in der Gesellschaft von Draco verbringen zu können. Er legte seine Sachen auf sein Bett und ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Als er aus dem Bad kam, stand Draco bereits neben Harrys Bett. Dieser war verlegen. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um und tropfte.

»Bist du zu früh oder habe ich gerade eine Stunde geduscht?«

Draco zog die Oberlippe leicht hoch.

»Was hast du nur unter der Dusche gemacht, dass du annimmst es könnte eine Stunde gedauert haben? Und warum sind deine Schutzzauber nicht angegangen, als ich reinkam?«

Harry wurde rot, aber konterte mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln. Er hatte ein Haar von Draco im Wohnzimmer gefunden und es genutzt, um die Schutzzauber des Hauses für Draco durchlässig zu machen.

»Ich habe sie für dich runter geholt, du hattest ein Haar auf meinem Sofa gelassen. Beantwortet das beide Fragen?«

Draco wurde nicht wirklich rot, aber bekam rosige Wangen. Er musterte Harry von oben bis unten und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Harry war einfach sexy geworden. Und schon wieder lag dieses Selbstbewusstsein in seiner Haltung, das er früher nur im Zusammenhang mit Quidditch gezeigt hatte oder in Momenten, in denen er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

»Ich bin rechtzeitig gekommen, um vor unserem Start noch etwas zu besprechen. Mir ist etwas bei den Ergebnissen der Tränke aufgefallen. Aber vielleicht sollte ich unten auf dich warten bis du hier oben alles erledigt hast. Es sei denn, du brauchst Hilfe.«

Mit einem triumphierenden Kopfschwung wandte er sich zur Tür, sicher, dass er Harry erstarrt oder verwirrt zurück ließ. Aber erreichte sie nicht, bevor er Harrys Hand auf seiner Schulter fand. Er schluckte und drehte sich um, schob aber trotzig das Kinn vor, als er Harrys Blick begegnete. Dessen Stimme klang ein wenig rauer als sonst.

»Du hast mir nicht wirklich Zeit gelassen, dein Hilfsangebot anzunehmen.«

Draco schluckte erneut. Die grünen Augen waren eindeutig zu nah. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen seine Hand auszustrecken, diese Lippen … das war wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt Hormone zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

»Ich denke, dann werde ich mal den Proviant durchsehen und schauen, ob etwas fehlt.«

Er ging einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, warf noch einen Blick zurück und fügte hinzu:

»Falls du etwas anderes im Sinn hattest, kannst du gerne zu einem etwas passenderen Zeitpunkt darauf zurück kommen.«

Er schloss die Tür und atmete tief durch, bis sich seine innere Erregung etwas gelegt hatte und ging dann die Treppe hinunter.

Harry hörte, dass die Schritte hinter der Tür einen Moment verweilten, bevor sie die Treppe hinunter gingen. Er war jetzt wirklich erregt und verfluchte seine spontane Antwort. Andererseits, ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit, würde er Malfoy einfach beim Wort nehmen und auf dieses Angebot zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt zurückkommen. Er fragte sich, ob Draco auch beim Küssen so beherrscht bleiben könnte. Er machte sich eine innere Notiz, das zu ermitteln und zog sich schnell an.

Draco hatte in Harrys spärlich bestückter Küche genug gefunden, um Sandwiches zu machen und aß eines davon, als Harry erschien.

»Ich dachte mir, wenn du schon deine Schutzzauber für mich runter nimmst, dann kann ich mich auch in deiner Küche bedienen.«

Mit diesen Worten verschlang er das letzte Stück und hielt Harry das andere Sandwich hin, der es dankbar entgegen nahm. Während Harry aß, redete Draco über den Fall, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben.

»Wenn von dem Betäubungsmittel der Muggel zuviel in den Kreislauf des Drachen kommt, kann es tödlich für sie sein. Drachen sind magische Wesen und vertragen nur so viel Betäubungsmittel wie ein Elefant, danach wird es kritisch. Sollten sie also dieses Mittel verwenden, sollten wir sie vor dem Abschuss stoppen, damit die Mutter nicht zu Schaden kommt. Zumal wir sie dann wegen versuchter Tötung einer vom Aussterben bedrohten Drachenart überführen können. Weißt du, welche der Flaschen das Betäubungsmittel enthält?«

Harry war beeindruckt. Der einzige vage Einwand von Hermione wurde im Nachhinein auch von Draco mitbedacht.

»Ja. Die kleinen braunen. Das andere Zeug leuchtet, sollte auseinander zu halten sein.«

Draco nickte. Sie machten sich fertig und gingen in den Garten. Draco nahm Harrys Hand und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry errötete und hob die Augenbrauen.

Draco genoss es, den Spieß umgekehrt zu haben. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich über Harrys Nervosität freute. Provozierend strich er mit dem Daumen über Harrys Handballen. Harry errötete leicht und legte den Kopf schief.

»Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, wo genau dieses Tal liegt. Außerdem wird es langsam zur Gewohnheit, deine Hand zu halten.«

Harry funkelte Draco an, er überlegte kurz, wie er reagieren sollte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, schloss die Augen und apparierte sie zusammen ins Tal.


	9. 9 Der ungarische Hornschwanz

YellowCat: Die Geschichte hat 34 Kapitel, also ich hoffe, dass die Spannung solange erhalten bleibt. Es ist nicht einfach den beiden ihren Charakter zu lassen, aber ich habe mir einfach ihr Alter zur HIlfe genommen. In 4 Jahre, besonders in einem Alter zwischen 17 und 21 passiert ja noch ein wenig bei Menschen. Ich möchte nicht zu OOC werden und denke, dass das auch nicht nötig ist um die beiden zusammen zu führen. Aber einfach haben sie es nie miteinander.

* * *

**9 Der Ungarische Hornschwanz**

In der Schlucht angekommen, holte Harry den Tarnumhang heraus, und sie liefen unsichtbar das letzte Stück zur Höhle. Nachdem sie das übliche Prozedere zum Schutz hinter sich hatten, setzten sie sich auf Stühlen hinter einen Busch und schauten auf den verlassenen Eingang, derzeit noch eine massive Wand.

»Wollen wir im Wechsel schlafen?«

Draco sah Harry von der Seite an und nickte.

»Ich hatte nicht wirklich viel Schlaf und wir wissen nicht, wann wir wieder welchen bekommen. Du zuerst?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er war nicht müde. In seinem Inneren tobte noch immer die Erregung.  
»Ich bin noch fit und habe für alle Fälle ein paar Wachhaltetränke eingepackt.«

Draco verwandelte seinen Stuhl in eine Liege und legte sich hin. Aber er wandte seine Augen nicht von Harry ab.

»Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Sex, Harry?«

In Alarm wäre der Angesprochene fast aus dem Stuhl gefallen, bevor er sich fing und entschied, dass die Frage nicht intimer war als die nach seinen Beziehungen am ersten Tag. Es war wohl mehr sein Wunschdenken, dass das eine Anspielung auf die Szene im Schlafzimmer war.

»Vor einigen Monaten. Ich hatte eine Affäre mit Luna, weil diese sich gerade mit Dean zerstritten hatte. Wir sind gut befreundet und dachten, ein wenig gegenseitige Zuwendung kann nicht schaden. Nach einigen Wochen ist sie wieder mit Dean zusammen gekommen und wir brachen ab. Warum fragst du?«

Draco grinste anzüglich.

»Ich wollte sehen, wie stark du erschreckst wenn ich das böse S-Wort ausspreche. Kann den Namen des Dunklen Lords während seiner stärksten Tage verwenden, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, aber bekommt einen roten Kopf wenn es um Sex geht.«

Er schnaubte, aber fuhr in einem sanften Ton fort.

»Ist Luna verrückt?«

Harry hatte sich wieder gefangen, aber bei dem letzten Satz sah er Draco an und lachte.

"Das würde ich nur sagen, wenn ich die Welt ansonsten normal fände. Klar, sie glaubt oft an Sachen, an die ich nicht mal denken möchte. Aber sie ist auch ehrlich und eine der mutigsten Personen, die mir je unter gekommen ist. Sie kann in den peinlichsten Momenten das Richtigste sagen. Aussagen, die alle anderen nicht wagen laut zu formulieren oder aus Höflichkeit oder Dummheit nicht aussprechen würden. Dafür schätze ich sie sehr. Und nicht alle Sachen, an die sie glaubt, sind unbewiesen. Kurz, ich würde sagen:  
Ja. Aber nur auf die gesündeste Weise. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?«

»Ob ich denke, dass Luna verrückt ist?«

»Nein, wann du das letzte Mal …«

Draco hatte sehr nachdenklich auf Harrys Antwort reagiert. Bei der Frage schoss sein Blick wieder in Harrys Gesicht.

»Ich würde ja erneut darauf hinweisen, dass du das Wort nicht benutzt.«

Harry rollte die Augen und sagte betont:

»Ich meinte Sex, Draco. Sex aus Liebe oder Sex aus Leidenschaft. Ich kann es auch in anderen Varianten wiederholen. I talk about fucking. Ficken. SEX.«

Draco hatte bei Harrys Ausführungen angefangen zu lachen, um seine Erregung zu überspielen, die durch die besondere Aussprache seines Namens durch Harry verursacht wurde. Es ging nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei, seinen Namen und das Wort Sex aus Harrys Mund in einem Satz zu hören. Bei dem letzten Laut jedoch zuckte er zusammen.

»Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass du die Schlangensprache beherrscht. Klingt sexy. Hieß das Sex in Parsel? Kannst du meinen Namen in Schlangensprache sagen?«

Harry grinste.

»Du weichst mir aus. Und ja, kann ich _Draco_.«

Draco schauerte noch mal, als er Harry zischen hörte.

»Hm. Klingt auch gut. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten lieber nicht in freier Wildbahn Schlangen beschwören. Zu deiner Frage: Die Nacht bevor wir zum ersten Mal hier waren.«

Harry sah fast enttäuscht aus, aber verbarg es schnell wieder. Er sah zu, wie sich der Blonde einrollte und einige Strähnen über das Gesicht fielen. Am liebsten hätte er die Hand danach ausgestreckt, aber er unterdrückte den Impuls und schaute zur Felswand, um den anderen Mann schlafen zu lassen. Nach einer Weile fühlte er sich sicher, noch mal einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen, und stellte fest, dass er beobachtet wurde, konnte den Blick aber nicht deuten.

»Kannst du nicht schlafen?«

Draco verzog den Mund und schnaubte.

»Zu viele unerwünschte Insekten. Hast du den Insektenabwehrspruch vergessen?«

Harry lachte, nannte den Spruch und drehte sich wieder dem Blonden zu, der ihn noch immer musterte. Er hielt dem Blick stand, dann schwang er kurz seinen Zauberstab und eine Decke legte sich über die liegende Gestalt.

»Hm. Danke. Kommst du jetzt auch, oder wie lange muss ich noch warten?«

Harry sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. Er wollte nicht dabei erwischt werden, etwas falsch zu verstehen, also wich er der Frage aus.

»Aber die könnten jeden Moment hier sein!«

Draco gab ihm einen genervten Blick, als hätte Harry behauptet, es gäbe keine Magie.

»Sie werden uns nicht sehen oder hören können. Außerdem sollst du ja nicht schlafen, sondern mich halten und bewusstlos küssen oder meine Haare kraulen bis ich eingeschlafen bin und meine engelhafte Gestalt bewundern, bis ich dran bin dich abzulösen. Ich kann nicht schlafen.«

Sein schelmisches Grinsen wurde breiter, je ungläubiger Harry ihn ansah. Es war Harry anzusehen, dass er erwartete, aufgezogen zu werden. Draco rollte die Augen und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. Harry brauchte nicht lange, um einzusehen, dass das eine der verlockendsten Einladungen war, die er je bekommen hatte. Wenn er abgewiesen werden sollte, könnte er immer noch Draco dafür aufziehen, kalte Füße zu kriegen.

Also ging er um die Liege herum, winkte sie breiter, setzte sich neben Draco, der sich umdrehte und an Harrys Brust einkuschelte. Harry fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Dracos Haare und genoss das Gefühl. Sie rochen nach Haarpflege, aber er hätte nichts anderes erwartet, flossen weich durch seine Finger, und er musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken, als er Dracos Gesicht an seiner Brust spürte. Er traute sich nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er sich nicht gegen den Teil des Küssens bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit entschieden hatte, als er spürte, wie Dracos Finger zu seinem Gesicht wanderten, ihm in die Haare fuhren und sich sein Gesicht zu Harry hinaufbewegte, während seine Hände Harrys Kopf auf seinen zu bewegten. Die Berührung war leicht und ohne viel Druck, aber Harry schauderte.  
Dracos Mund hielt vor seinem inne. Harry hatte Angst, er würde dort enden, verstand es aber als Angebot, sich der Berührung zu entziehen und legte sanft seine Lippen über Dracos, um sein Einverständnis zu signalisieren. Draco atmete tief ein und begann mit seinen Lippen die von Harry zu necken, der daraufhin leise stöhnte und seine Zungenspitze über Dracos Oberlippe führte. Draco richtete sich mit einem leichten Aufseufzen auf und teilte seine Lippen. Ihre Zungenspitzen kreisten langsam und vorsichtig, bevor sie Lippen, Mund und Zähne zu erforschen begannen. Während Harry mit seinen Händen leicht durch Dracos Haare fuhr und sein Ohr sanft streifte, ging Draco mit offensichtlicher Lust durch Harry wildes Haar und schien es sogar noch wuschliger machen zu wollen. Dracos andere Hand strich abwärts zum Nacken. Harry vertiefte den Kuss und legte seinen Kopf stärker in Dracos Hände. Als der Kuss sich weiter intensivierte und Harry verlangend seinen Oberkörper gegen Draco presste, brach dieser den Kuss ab, biss Harry noch mal leicht in die Unterlippe, legte seine Hände auf Harrys Wangen und sah ihm voll in die Augen. Harry hatte Dracos Augen noch nie so dunkel gesehen und irgendetwas regte sich in seinem Bauch. Er wollte zurück zu diesem Mund, der so gegen die helle Haut abstach.

Aber Draco lächelte, strich Harry noch ein letztes Mal leicht mit dem Nasenrücken über die Wange und rollte sich wieder auf Harrys Brust zusammen. Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam wieder und er war froh sein Grinsen verstecken zu könne. Die grünen Augen waren in der Dunkelheit kaum von den Pupillen zu unterscheiden gewesen, aber der Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht war genussvoll und verlangend gewesen. Mit diesem Bild vor den Augen, Harrys sich hebender und senkender Brust unter sich, den Atem noch immer hörbar, mit Harrys einer Hand im Haar, schlief er ein.

Harry war wach. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was da gerade passiert war. Er hatte ihn geküsst. Draco Malfoy. Geküsst. Auf den Mund. Mit Zunge-. Voller Zärtlichkeit und mit erwiderter Begierde. Wie ein Mantra zogen sich diese Wortfetzen durch seinen Kopf. Er war sich der Wärme von Dracos Körper, dem Gefühl seiner Haare zwischen seinen Fingern und dem verweilenden Prickeln auf seinen Lippen sehr bewusst.

Elf Jahre lang hatte dieser Mensch ihn beschäftigt. Er hatte ihn verabscheut, zwischenzeitlich sogar gehasst, er war besessen von ihm gewesen, hatte ständig das verachtungsgeprägte Gesicht vor Augen, hatte stundenlang darüber gebrütet, wie er ihm entweder eins auswischen oder ihn zur Ruhe bringen konnte. Wie oft hatte er sich gefragt, ob es alles anders gelaufen wäre, wenn er damals Dracos Hand nicht ausgeschlagen hätte, aber auf eine Akzeptanz von Ron als seinen Freund bestanden hätte. Im sechsten Jahr hatten sich seine Gefühle für Draco zum ersten Mal stark verändert.  
Erst waren sie überkocht, als ihm Draco die Nase gebrochen hatte. Im Laufe des Jahres hatte sich unbekannte Leidenschaft und ein neues Interesse an dem Jungen eingeschlichen, als er über Monate versuchte dessen Geheimnis zu lüften. Mitleid kam hinzu als er Draco weinend im Bad mit der maulenden Myrthe gesehen hatte. Doch in ihrer Verletztheit hatten beide auf bekannte Verhaltensweisen zurückgegriffen und sich attackiert. Dadurch kam es sogar zu Reue, als er Draco mit dem unbekannten Zauber verletzte.  
Nach dem Vorfall mit Dumbledore war das alles einer dumpfen Erkenntnis gewichen. Der Erkenntnis, dass Draco ein verängstigter und mordunfähiger Junge war, der zum ersten Mal mit dem Ergebnis seiner Bestrebungen konfrontiert war und dieses nicht wollte. Gleichzeitig hatte er sich selbst ein Stück weit wieder erkannt. Draco sehnte sich danach, Anerkennung zu finden. Selbst in dem Moment, als er wusste, dass er Dumbledore nicht töten konnte und seinen persönlichen Kampf verloren sah, strebte er nach Anerkennung für seine List. In diesem Moment war etwas in Harry passiert. Er hatte in einen Spiegel gesehen und konnte Draco nur noch so sehr hassen, wie sich selbst. Er fokussierte seinen Hass auf Snape, während durch die Ereignisse im siebten Jahr seine Gefühle für Draco immer vielschichtiger wurden.  
Harry hatte sich schon immer viel mit Draco beschäftigt, sich in Abgrenzung zu ihm definiert. Rückblickend konnte er Draco auch nicht nur verachtet haben. Er hatte immer so viel Energie aus ihren Zusammenstößen gezogen. Vielleicht hatte er durch Verachtung kompensiert, nichts anderes von dem Blonden zu erhalten. Er konnte in Voldemorts Vision sehen, dass Draco niemanden verletzen wollte, dass er verabscheute wozu er sich gezwungen sah und was Voldemort ihm antat. Er hatte Mitleid, als ihm klar wurde, was es für die Malfoys bedeutete in Ungnade gefallen zu sein. Er entwickelte sogar Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit, als Draco ihn trotzdem nicht verriet, als sie gefangen nach Malfoy Manor geschleppt wurden. Es änderte nichts an seiner Wut auf Draco. Doch anscheinend hatte er Erwartungen an Draco gehabt, wenn er so enttäuscht durch dessen Feigheit gewesen war. Draco hätte kämpfen müssen oder einen Weg finden. Andererseits hatte er vielleicht heimlich Widerstand geleistet, als sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Draco hatte nicht eine Sekunde versucht, Harry von den Zauberstäben fern zu halten. Er hatte einfach gestanden und sich entwaffnen lassen, obwohl Bellatrix und Lucius anwesend waren.  
Monate später, im Room of Requirement hatte Draco versucht, seine Kumpanen daran zu hindern, Ron, Hermione oder ihn zu verletzen. Als Harry dann auch noch sah, wie sich ein plötzlich kleiner, ängstlicher und verletzlich wirkendender Körper von Draco über Goyle gebeugt hatte, in einem nutzlosen Versuch ihn vor den Flammen zu schützen, hatte Harry begriffen, dass der Hass verschwunden war und eine Neugier war in ihm aufgeblitzt. Er hatte das alles erst nach der Schlacht wirklich verstanden, aber er wollte plötzlich wissen, wer Draco ist, wo seine Motive lagen und ob er wirklich so ein schlechter Mensch sein konnte. Oder zumindest, so viel schlechter als er selbst, schließlich hatte auch er das Leben von Leuten gefährdet. Und warum war Draco so ein Schnösel? War er wirklich so hasserfüllt?  
Im Nachhinein kam es Harry unwirklich vor, dass er Draco aus den Flammen gezerrt und später noch ein weiteres Mal vor einem unschönen Schicksal bewahrt hatte. Er hatte instinktiv gehandelt und Draco vor dem Death Eater geschützt. Unbewusst hatte Harry bereits entschieden, dass Malfoy weder Tod noch Leid verdient hatte. Er wusste, dass er in Malfoy Sachen sah, die er wertschätzte. Er hatte vor Gericht jedes einzelne Wort gemeint, dass er zu Malfoys Verteidigung vorgebracht hatte. Und er hatte einiges verschwiegen, was Draco hätte belasten können.  
Vier Jahre lang dachte er darüber nach, ob er das Richtige getan hatte. Er wusste, dass er Draco nicht mehr hasste, aber war es richtig, ihn wieder auf die Welt los zu lassen? Bis vor einer Woche hatte er keine Antwort auf die Frage gefunden, doch jetzt hatte er Hoffnung, dass sich das ändern könnte. Und war diese erotische Anziehung, die von dem schlanken Blonden ausging wirklich neu? Neue Gefühle schlichen sich auch ein, aber die wollte er von sich fernhalten, bis er sich sicher war, was er von diesem Draco zu halten hatte. Es machte ihn in jedem Fall unglaublich glücklich, die Chance zu erhalten. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gelegen hatte. Gedankenversunken starrte er auf die Wand und überließ sich dem Gefühl, Draco zu spüren.

»Potter! Ich kann dich denken hören! Es ist deine Zeit zu schlafen.«

Draco richtete sich auf, erhob und streckte sich, holte seinen Zauberstab raus, und Harry konnte sehen, wie sich die Haare und Kleider glätteten. Was sonst noch passierte, konnte er nicht wissen, da Draco keine Beschwörungen sprach. Er war ein bisschen gekränkt, dass der Blonde ihn wieder Potter genannt hatte und, ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, aufgestanden war. Also rollte er sich ohne ein Wort ein und versuchte zu schlafen. Die zweite Enttäuschung kam, als sich Draco nicht aufs Bett, sondern auf den Stuhl setzte, aber er hatte kein Bedürfnis, den anderen darauf anzusprechen und für seine Erwartungen ausgelacht zu werden, also verhielt er sich ruhig, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und sich umdrehte.

Er tat so, als würde er es schlafend und unbewusst tun und öffnete die Augen nicht gleich, um seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen. Als er die Augen öffnete, grinste ihn Draco dennoch an.

»Du solltest wirklich lernen, deinen Kopf zu schließen, wenn du nicht willst, dass andere deine Gedanken wie ein Buch vor sich haben. Was ist dein Problem, Harry?«

Harry blinkte. Er versuchte, sich um eine Antwort zu drücken.

»Ich denke das weißt du schon! Ich habe eigentlich gelernt, meinen Kopf zu schützen, aber ich sah gerade keine Notwendigkeit, da ja keine gefährlichen Leute in der Nähe sind.«

Das klang sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren trotzig.

»Ich bin ungefährlich? Das hängt davon ab für wen. Und das war keine Antwort.«

Harry war jetzt wirklich eingeschnappt und drehte sich wieder um.

»Nacht Malfoy. Halt die bösen Buben fern.«

Er hörte ein Kichern, was ihm nicht gefiel, aber beschloss, dass eine Konfrontation zu peinlich und offenbarend wäre. Er versuchte so intensiv schlafend zu spielen, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie er langsam einschlief.

Er erwachte mit einer Hand über seinem Mund und war sofort alarmiert, hatte seinen Zauberstab draußen und öffnete die Augen schlagartig. Er sah Draco über sich, Finger auf den Mund gepresst und mit einem Kopfnicken hinter sich deutend und verstand. Er nickte, Draco ließ ihn los, sie gingen in Position hinter den Büschen und die Liege verschwand. Einige Sekunden später kamen Dawlish und Runcorn.

Alles lief wie geplant. Sie beobachteten die beiden beim Packen und folgten ihnen, als sie disapparierten, durch einen Verfolgezauber, der sich noch einige Sekunden nach dem Verschwinden anwenden lässt. Nach dem Apparieren befanden sie sich in einer sehr felsigen Umgebung. Erneut hatte Harry das Gefühl, die beiden Verfolgten arbeiteten nicht freiwillig zusammen. Runcorn behandelte Dawlish herablassend, während Dawlish versuchte, sich gegen diese Herablassung zu behaupten. Während Harry aus dem Augenwinkel verfolgte, wie die Schmuggler miteinander umgingen, nahm er die Umgebung auf. Um sie herum waren baumbewachsene Steinbrocken, aber sie standen erneut am Fuße eines Berges. Dawlish und Runcorn hatten sich sofort nach ihrer Ankunft bergauf bewegt und waren bereits einige Steinbrocken über ihnen. Draco warf Harry einen auffordernden Blick zu. Harry zog sich den Umhang über und begann zu klettern. Malfoy hatte sich selbst mit einem Anpassungszauber belegt, der ihn nur noch bei genaustem Hinsehen von seinem Hintergrund unterschied.

Beide hatten ihre Körper geräuschlos gehext, so dass sie unbemerkt folgen konnten. Die beiden Anderen mussten das ebenfalls getan haben, da sie nicht zu hören waren. Plötzlich hielten beide inne und Runcorn sprach.

»Wo sind sie genau? Ist die Mutter im Nest?«

Dawlish zeigte auf einen Vorsprung über ihnen. Er schien nicht offen gegen Runcorns Ton rebellieren zu wollen, aber gab sich Mühe gelangweilt zu wirken.

»Keine Ahnung, ich gehe mal vor und checke.«

Er kletterte weiter und lugte vorsichtig über den Rand. Zurück bei Runcorn, spulte er hastig herunter.

»Sie ist da. Sie schläft nicht mal. Wir sollten auf Nummer sicher gehen und sie mit dem Muggelzeug betäuben.«

»Aber sie könnte sterben und uns geht der Nachschub an Eiern aus. Wie viele?«

Dawlish schüttelte den Kopf.

»Konnte ich nicht sehen, sie liegt davor. Wenn sie sie nicht selbst zertrampelt hat, sechs. Aber ich sehe nicht ein, warum wir sie nicht töten können. Sie hat erst in drei Jahren wieder Eier und bis dahin wollte Parkinson alle Drachen und Eier aus der Welt haben. Und ich habe keine Lust, mich von dem Vieh verkohlen oder erschlagen zu lassen.«

Runcorn sah aus, als ob er überlegte. Er schien ebenfalls auf seine eigene Sicherheit bedacht, wollte aber nicht zu offensichtlich Vorschläge des Anderen annehmen.

»Ich will sie erst mal sehen. Und die Eier. Du wartest hier, ich sehe mir das Ganze von oben an.«

Dawlish nickte und wartete. Harry flüsterte Draco zu, dass er folgen würde und Draco warten solle. Danach kletterte er ebenfalls los. Der Anblick von oben war atemberaubend. Das Weibchen war größer als das aus dem Trimagischen Turnier. Ihr Schwanz war um sieben Eier gerollt. Harry war so fasziniert von dem Anblick, dass er sich fast von Runcorn überrennen ließ, als dieser sich zum Abstieg umwandte. Er lehnte sich nach hinten gegen den Felsen und hatte Glück. Langsam ging er hinterher und stellte fest, dass er den Abstieg schwieriger fand als den Aufstieg. Er hatte noch nicht den Platz bei Dawlish und Runcorn erreicht, als er sie hörte.

»Es sind sieben. Gute Ausbeute. Wir sollten sie wirklich töten. Hol' das Zeug raus.«

Harry wollte sich beeilen, zu Draco zu kommen. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass sie keine Betäubung in die Nähe des Drachens kommen lassen wollten. Sie mussten also schnell überlegen, wie sie vorgehen wollten. Hastig kletterte er wieder hinab. In seiner Eile rutschte er ab und konnte seinen Sturz nur knapp aufhalten. Steine rollten, sein Umhang rutschte und Runcorn richtete sich auf.

Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, waren die beiden Zauberstäbe der Typen zu einem Punkt geflogen, wo Harry Draco vermutete. Eine Leine schoss von dort um die beiden und fesselte sie. Zusätzlich legten sich Augenbinden um Dawlish und Runcorn und sie fielen bewusstlos zu Boden. Harry vermutete Schockzauber. Ein Schwebezauber verhinderte, dass sie den Berg hinab rollten. Harry war beeindruckt. Er hätte in der selben Zeit die Hälfte der Sprüche loswerden können und nie alle nonverbal. Wann hatte Draco solche Reflexe gelernt?

Vielleicht sah es aus seiner Perspektive aber auch schneller aus, als es in realer Zeit gewesen war. Noch immer mit klopfendem Herzen, ging er vorsichtig das letzte Stück auf Draco zu.

»Gute Arbeit Draco. Ähm. Danke. Wie viele verstecken sich da mit dir?«

Draco erschien und grinste selbstzufrieden. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, aber seine Augen blitzten vergnügt. Er hatte Harry häufig in Aktion gesehen. Für ihn war es ein wichtiges Kompliment, dass Harry ihn für schnell hielt. Aber das würde er Harry nicht wissen lassen. Harry vollführte noch einen komplizierten Ortungszauber, um Charlie später die genaue Lokation der Eier verraten zu können. Sie packten jeder einen der Männer und Draco schwang sich die Ausrüstung über die Schulter. Er sah erwartungsvoll zu Harry.

»Die Adresse ist: Grimault Place 12!«

Draco nickte und sie apparierten.


	10. 10 Atempause

Review responses:

_Woran lag es, dass du Kapitel 8 und 9 nicht lesen konntest? Formatfehler? Für mich lesbar, bitte um Rückmeldung, wenn es ein technisches Problem ist._

_Nunja, die beiden haben eine Geschichte, in der es schon immer auf die eine oder andere Art geknistert hat. Sie lernen um, aber es wird keine einfache Lösung geben, das halte ich aufgrund der Vorgeschichte und ihrer Sturheit für unmöglich._

_Generell: Danke, ich freue mich über Feedback, dann setze ich mich sogar 3Uhr morgens noch hin um neue Kapitel einzustellen._

* * *

**10 Atempause**

In Grimault Place 12, dem ehemaligen Hauptquartier des Ordens, war für Notfälle eine Zelle eingerichtet worden. Die verbleibenden Ordensmitglieder nutzten das Haus kaum noch. Manchmal trafen sie sich hier. Aber jedes Ordensmitglied konnte jederzeit hierher kommen und das Haus nutzen. Während die Weasleys gelegentlich Gäste hier unterbrachten, nutzten die Auroren des Ordens das Haus, um sich auszuruhen, Verhöre zu führen oder sich zur Beratung zurückzuziehen.

Harry hatte sich mit Kingsley über den aktuellen Fall beraten. Sie hatten abgesprochen, dass es nicht klug wäre, die Information zu streuen, dass Runcorn und Dawlish erwischt worden waren, wenn sie eigentlich noch eine Rolle zu spielen hatten, um Parkinson zu überführen. Also schnitten sie den beiden eine Strähne Haar ab, sperrten sie ein, versahen sie mit Schweigezaubern und umgaben auch die Zelle noch mit Schutz- und Dämmzaubern. Kingsley hatte die wichtigsten Zauber schon gelegt, falls die Gefangenen sich noch wehrten und es schnell gehen musste.  
Harry klärte Draco nebenbei über das Hauptquartier auf. Er hatte das Haus bisher noch nicht gesehen, wusste aber, dass es die alte Villa der Blacks sein musste. Er hatte von seiner Mutter von dem Haus gehört. Es hätte eigentlich in der Malfoyfamilie landen müssen, nachdem Bellatrix gestorben war, aber einmal mehr war Harry Draco zuvor gekommen. Draco ließ sich nichts anmerken und half Harry bei den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen.

Nachdem sie alles eingerichtet hatten, verabredeten sie sich für den frühen Abend, damit beide noch etwas schlafen konnten. Harry beschloss vor Ort zu bleiben, weil noch keine Wache da war und bat Draco, Kingsley über den Sachstand zu informieren. Er fand es komisch, dass er zu seinem geschäftsmäßigen Ton zurückgefunden hatte, aber es passte ihm ganz gut. Er wollte sich jetzt wirklich nicht damit beschäftigen, was wohl in Draco vorging und was sich Harry zwischen ihnen wünschte. Er legte sich vor die Zelle und schlief ein.

Einige Stunden später stand er auf, kontrollierte die Gefangenen und den Schutz, ging duschen und setzten sich wartend in die Küche. Ihm fiel ein, dass Kreacher heute bei ihm Dienst hatte. Dieser sollte ursprünglich in Harrys Abwesenheit das Haus in Schuss halten. Er rief den Hauselfen. Kreacher erschien mit einem lauten **crack **und verbeugte sich tief.

»Hallo Master Harry. Zurück in Master Regulus Haus.«

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

»Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht mehr Master nennen. Kreacher, ich habe seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen. Könntest du mir bitte etwas zubereiten und bringen? Ich bin noch drei Stunden hier und erwarte Besuch, also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, gern für fünf Leute.«

Kreacher nickte und verbeugte sich.

»Gern Master –«, er brach ab und versuchte sich das Tischbein zu greifen.

Harry hielt ihn fest.

»Ich habe dir auch untersagt, dich zu strafen. Du bist ein freier Elf. Kann ich dich loslassen?«

Kreachers Augen waren groß geworden und er nickte.

»Danke. Ich übe noch. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde zurück.«

**crack**

Harry musste einmal mehr Hermione bewundern. Sie hatte angefangen, Kreacher Unterricht in Englisch zu erteilen. Hermione war der Meinung, dass eine gleichberechtigte Verwendung von Sprache, auch eine Ebene der Hierarchie zwischen Hauselfen und Zauberern abbauen würde. Sie hatte Kreacher den Unterricht nicht aufgezwungen, sondern ihm die Vorteile erklärt. Als Ausgleich lernte sie die von Hauselfen genutzte Form des Elfisch, eine rein gesprochene Sprache. Das Hauptargument, mit dem sie Kreacher überzeugt hatte, sich Englischunterricht geben zu lassen, war der Zugang zu englischer Schriftsprache. Kraecher wollte in der Lage sein, die Biografien seiner Zauberfamilie zu lesen und vielleicht die von Regulus weiter schreiben. Nicht nur, dass Kreacher große Fortschritte machte, Hermione hatte ihn nach einigen Jahren sogar dazu gebracht, von sich selbst in der ersten Person zu sprechen. Hermione hatte sich fast überschlagen vor Freude, als sie es das erste Mal hörte. Für sie war es ein wichtiger Teil von Selbstbewusstsein und Selbständigkeit, sich als Individuum zu begreifen und zu benennen. Kreacher war zwar manchmal überfordert von Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit, aber er schien die Zuwendung auch zu genießen und gewöhnte sich daran. Mittlerweile war er auf »ich« ziemlich stolz und betonte es kaum merklich.

Kingsley und Draco erreichten Grimmault Place 12 kurz bevor Kreacher allen etwas zu essen servierte. Die beiden anderen Portionen hoben sie für die Gefangenen auf. Kingsley holte eine Flasche Veritaserum heraus.

»Ich denke, wir sollten die Befragung hier machen. Aber danach sollten wir die beiden erst einmal an einem anderen Ort unterbringen. Seitdem Yaxley hier war, und dadurch auch andere Death Eater das Hauptquartier kennen, ist es nicht mehr sicher.«

Harry nickte. Sie weckten die Gefangenen mit _»Enervate!« _und fingen unter Veritaserum an, sie zu befragen. Sie fanden Ort und Zeitpunkt der Übergabe heraus, auch dass sie mit Umbridge und Parkinson zusammenarbeiteten und was sie über das Ziel des Schmuggels wussten.

»Parkinson will die verbleibenden Eier alle in seinem Besitz wissen. Vermutlich teilen sich er und Umbridge den Gewinn am Ende. Aber sie werden erst verkaufen, wenn der Hornschwanz ausgestorben und die einzigen Eier auf dem Markt die ihren sind. Sie dürften mittlerweile an die 60 Eier unter Verschluss haben.«, erzählte Dawlish teilnahmslos.

»Wie sehen die Eier aus, nachdem ihr sie mit der Frierpaste eingerieben habt?«

Draco und Kingsley vermerkten die detaillierte Beschreibung. Nachdem die Gefangenen gegessen hatten, brachte Kingsley sie fort und Draco und Harry planten die Übergabe der Eier. Erst nach den restlichen Festnahmen wollten sie ein offizielles Verfahren eröffnen.  
Draco schaute sich die Liste der anstehenden Termine der beiden an.

»Einer von uns muss morgen Dawlish spielen. Allerdings hat der Auror nur ein Treffen mit Kingsley, er hatte sich anscheinend für die Aktion frei genommen. Dennoch sollte einer von uns als Dawlish durch das Büro laufen, um kein Misstrauen aufkommen zu lassen. Runcorn hat nur übermorgen eine Verabredung mit Umbridge in der Schlucht. Ansonsten bleibt uns nur der Übergabetermin."

Er sah Harry an und sie entschieden, dass Harry den Auror spielte, da er in Umbridges Nähe so schnell die Beherrschung verlor. Harry war überrascht, dass seine Anspannung gewichen war. Er schaffte es, nicht über Dracos Lippen nachzudenken und war froh darüber. Der Slytherin hatte bewiesen, dass er sich schon melden würde, wenn er eine Wiederholung im Kopf hätte. Harry hatte nicht vor, um Dracos Körperkontakt zu betteln. Aber er war sich sicher, dass seine Neugier noch lange nicht befriedigt war. Draco sah Harry eindringlich an, bevor er sprach:

»Ich muss mit dir noch etwas klären. Hast du noch einen Moment Zeit?«

Harry schluckte und nickte. Hatte Draco erraten, worüber er gerade nachgedacht hatte?

»Bis zur Verhandlung gegen Umbridge werde ich nicht offen auftreten. Im Moment können wir meine Kontakte noch gut nutzen, solange die Leute denken, wir stehen weiter auf dem Kriegsfuß miteinander. Sollte es zu einer Verhandlung gegen Umbridge kommen, werde ich gegen sie aussagen. Wir können danach entscheiden, ob sich das unter meiner Tarnung noch aufrecht erhalten lässt.«

Er machte eine Pause. Er schien darüber nachzudenken, wie viel er Harry sagen musste.

»Falls wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit begegnen, heißt das, wir werden nicht freundlich zu einander sein. Ich bitte dich auch niemandem zu erzählen, dass wir miteinander arbeiten.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem ist. Aber Ron und Hermione und Kingsley wissen schon Bescheid.«

Draco seufzte, aber er grinste auch.

»Das ist schon okay, ich hätte ohnehin nicht gedacht, dass du den beiden etwas verheimlichst. Solange ich nicht nett zu ihnen sein muss, macht mir das nichts aus.«  
Nach einer Pause fügte er noch hinzu.  
»Wir werden auch noch zusammen zu George und Lee gehen müssen. Wir brauchen einige ihrer Spezialanfertigungen. Mir werden sie ohne deine Begleitung keine verkaufen. Aber wir können die Informationen, die wir ihnen geben ja gering halten.«

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. »Ich könnte alleine gehen?!«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ich weiß nicht genau, ob sie uns geben können, was wir brauchen, und würde es ihnen gerne selber erklären. Glaubst du, sie können den Mund halten?«

Harry nickte. »Aber um einen anzüglichen Kommentar zu der Art unseres Kontaktes werden wir nicht herum kommen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie uns eine sexuelle Bondage Beziehung unterstellen.«

Draco hob die Augenbrauen und zog die Schultern hoch.

»Damit habe ich gerechnet. Eigentlich schön zu erfahren, dass George wieder Witze dieser Art macht. Heißt das, dass George langsam über den Verlust seines Zwillings hinwegkommt?«

Harry wusste genau worüber Draco sprach, war aber überrascht, dass es ihn interessierte.

»Er war ein paar Jahre unterwegs, um sich an Death Eatern zu rächen. Bisher kann er auch immer noch nicht weiter Scherzartikel entwickeln. Das kommt ihm wie Verrat an Fred vor. Außerdem schwört er, er könne es alleine nicht. Stattdessen steckt er seine ganze Energie in Schutzartikel gegen Schwarze Magie. Lee hat solange den Shop übernommen. Er entwickelt und überwacht den Verkauf der harmlosen Sachen und schafft es in letzter Zeit wieder öfter, George in ihren Radiosender zu involvieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass George je wieder der Alte sein wird. Aber einen gewissen zynischen Humor hat er wieder gefunden.«

Draco nickte. Er hatte sich so etwas gedacht. Schließlich musste es für George wirklich schmerzhaft gewesen sein. Die Zwillinge schienen für ihn immer nur zusammen als eine Person funktioniert zu haben. Sie waren die ersten Gryffindors gewesen, denen er Respekt entgegenbringen konnte. Sie waren gewitzt, schnell, überheblich und loyal. Die perfekte Mischung aus Slytherin und Gryffindor. Draco hatte es damals nicht zugeben können, aber er fand sie ambitioniert und bewunderte ihre kreative Rebellion. Besonders in Zeiten, in denen Lucius Erwartungen an Draco ihn zu überwältigen schienen, hatte er voller Achtung zu den Zwillingen aufgeschaut. Draco wandte sich mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen wieder Harry zu.

»Ich mache mich dann los. Wann treffen wir uns?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich war es nicht nötig sich vor ihren beiden Terminen wieder zu sehen, aber der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht. Zugeben wollte er das aber nicht.

»Ich schätze, nach deinem Termin mit Umbridge, um uns ins Bild zu setzen und den Plan für die Übergabe noch zu Ende durchzugehen. Oder musst du vorher in den Shop?«

Das letzte war versucht beiläufig formuliert, damit er nicht zu engagiert wirkte.

»Nein, erst danach. Aber vor dem Einsatz. Was machst du morgen Abend?«

Es gab keine Anzeichen darauf, dass das eine delikate Frage war, also gab sich Harry Mühe, ebenso gleichgültig zu wirken.

»Da ich dann für einige Tage nichts zu tun habe, wahrscheinlich zu Ron und Hermione gehen. Ich habe mich Hermione lange nicht so nahe gefühlt. Ich würde sie gerne in Kenntnis über unsere Entdeckungen setzen. Aber dafür habe ich ja, wie gesagt, genug Zeit. Warum?«

Draco sah ihn abschätzend an.

»Ich treffe mich heute mit Pansy, um sie nach möglichen Verstecken ihres Vaters zu fragen. Wir könnten uns zum Essen treffen und ich berichte. Falls du die Aussagen von ihr ernst nehmen möchtest.«

Harry nickte.

»Bei dir oder mir?«

Jetzt grinste Draco.

»Da du mir ohnehin schon Zugang zu deinem Haus gewährt hast, bei dir. Ich komme um sieben Uhr.«

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging. Harrys Herz hüpfte, da er an die Szene in seinem Schlafzimmer denken musste. Er musste sich sofort mit Hermione treffen. Harry ging zum Kamin und flohte sie an. Er konnte sie nicht gleich sehen, als er in ihrem Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin schaute, also rief er nach ihr.

"Hermione. Bist du da?«

Ein Aufschrei aus der Küche beantwortete die Frage und wie erwartet, kam eine wuscheliger Kopf danach um die Ecke.

»Harry, du bist zurück. Hast du Zeit für einen Tee? Dann komm ganz rüber.«

Harry nickte und stieg aus dem Kamin.

Er hatte ihr alles erzählt und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn mehr interessierte, ihre Meinung zu seinen Entdeckungen oder die zu seinen Erlebnissen mit Draco. Sie fing auf der Stelle an, die Namen der beiden Ministeriumsleute in ihrem Gedächtnis zu erforschen.

»Ich kann versuchen, mehr über die beiden heraus zu finden. Es ist gut, dass Malfoy die Akten besorgt, aber ich könnte mich umhören. Zumindest Patrik Garmig ist relativ oft bei Umbridge. Bei Mafalda ist mir noch nichts aufgefallen und seit dem ich in ihrer Haut steckte, habe ich sie gut im Auge behalten. Aber ich höre mich um.«

Harry fiel Dracos Warnung ein.

»Sei vorsichtig. Draco meinte, ihr würdet beobachtet werden. Also pass auf dich auf. Was denkst du sonst?«

Er wollte nicht zu offensichtlich drängeln, aber Hermiones Meinung hören. Sie schien das zu bemerken und lächelte.

»Willst du etwas mit Draco anfangen?«

Harry war überrascht, dass sie seinen Vornamen benutzte und lächelte. Der junge Slytherin hatte ihr in der Schule übel mitgespielt.

»Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle mich zu ihm hingezogen, aber ich denke er hält mich auf Abstand. Ich habe keine Lust zu seinem Spielball zu werden. Ich mag ihn. Aber er ist immer noch Draco Malfoy und ich will nicht, dass er auf mir rumtrampelt. Andererseits, wenn ich mich nicht in ihn verliebe, würde ich zumindest gerne mit ihm ins Bett.«

Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte er etwas Unanständiges gesagt, aber Hermione lachte.

»Nun ja. Er ist sehr attraktiv. Er –«

»Waaas? Redet ihr über Malfoy? Attraktiv?« Ron kam in den Raum gestürzt und sah ehrlich schockiert aus. Hermione rollte die Augen.

»Nicht halb so anziehend wie du, Schatz. Aber du musst zugeben, er hat was. Wie auch immer, Harry. Wir reden ein anderes Mal darüber. Floh mich morgen gegen sechs Uhr an.«

Harry wusste, dass der unausgesprochene Teil des Satzes sagte, dann sind wir ungestört. Er nickte, und um den noch immer fassungslosen Ron abzulenken, fragte er:

»Wie lief dein Training?«

Hermione verließ den Raum und sie sprachen über Quidditch, dann erzählte Harry Ron, was er mit Malfoy entdeckt hatte. Sie spannen wilde Theorien, was alles hinter den Fassaden der braven Ministeriumsleute stecken könnte. Harry verabschiedete sich von beiden und grinste. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr einen so schönen Abend mit den beiden verbracht und war froh, ihnen wieder näher zu kommen.


	11. 11 George und Lee

_an YellowCat: Erster Kuss zum Frühstück, mehr zum Schlafen gehen :) Ich weiß nicht, ob das Programm grundsätzlich Zeit braucht, die Kapitel lesbar zu machen, in meinen Tests funktioniert es immer gleich. Und regelmäßig updaten ist mir als Leserin auch immer ganz wichtig, deshalb gebe ich mir Mühe im Schnitt mind. 1 Kapitel pro Tag einzustellen. Da ich die Story nur neu formatieren muss, aber eigentlich alles schon gelesen und gegen gelesen ist, dürfte das auch kein Problem sein. Falls es mal einen Tag Pause gibt, versuche ich 2 Kapitel zur Entschädigung zu posten. Danke für die regelmäßigen Rückmeldungen.

* * *

  
_

**11 George und Lee**

"Wie lief dein Date mit Kingsley?«

Harry berichtete, was er mit ihm besprochen hatte und dass ihm aufgefallen war, dass die meisten Auroren Dawlish skeptisch betrachteten. Nur Mafalda hätte ihn auf dem Gang begrüßt, als würden sie sich näher kennen.

Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer, der Couchtisch war zu einem Esstisch mit bequemen Stühlen geworden, das Sofa stand etwas abseits. Draco sah umwerfend aus und fing seinerseits an, von seinem Gespräch mit Pansy zu berichten. Sie hatte ihm einige Orte nennen können, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob ihr Vater sie noch nutzte. Sie beschlossen, sie auszukundschaften, nachdem sie im Shop von Lee und George vorbeigeschaut hatten.  
Es war ein schöner Abend, aber in Harry drängelte wieder das Bedürfnis an die Oberfläche, Draco körperlich näher zu kommen. Er hatte mit Hermione darüber gesprochen und sie hatte ihm empfohlen, seinen Instinkten zu vertrauen, aber vorsichtig mit dem zu sein, was er sagte. Da Harry nie ein großer Redner war, selbst wenn sich diese Seite an ihm schon weiter entwickelt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass er das schaffen könnte.  
Sie hatten ihr Essen beendet. Draco hatte entgegen Harrys Protest sämtliches Geschirr sauber und an seinen Platz gehext und sie saßen mit Bier auf dem Sofa. Harry spielte an seinem Etikett und hob nicht die Augen als er fragte.

»Draco?«

Er hörte ein gemurmeltes »Hm?«, bevor er weiter sprach.

»Der Kuss neulich. Ich … Er … lässtersichwiederholen?«

Draco schien eine Sekunde zu brauchen, bevor er aus dem letzten Wort einen Satz machen konnte. Er zog die Augenbrauen spöttisch in die Höhe.

»Sobald du es schaffst, mir in die Augen zu sehen, wenn du mich das fragst, damit ich deine geröteten Wangen auch sehen kann, warum nicht?«

Harry wurde jetzt richtig rot, sah aber auf. Draco musterte ihn eindringlich mit undurchdringlicher Miene. Er schien etwas in Harrys Gesicht zu suchen. Harry nahm seinen Mut zusammen, er war schließlich immer noch ein Gryffindor.

»Darf ich dich jetzt küssen?«

Draco grinste, bevor er sich ein Stück vorbeugte, den Kopf leicht geneigt. Harry hätte sterben können, er fühlte, wie seine Atmung aussetzte. Er lehnte sich vor und begann sehr vorsichtig, seine Lippen gegen Dracos zu pressen. Aber als der andere reagierte und den Kuss erwiderte, wurde Harry hungriger und forscher. Er richtete sich auf, lehnte sich zu Draco rüber und wurde kurzerhand von ihm auf den Schoß gezogen, ohne dass sich ihre Lippen lösten. Harry stöhnte leicht, als sich seine Erektion gegen Dracos Unterbauch drückte und dieser anfing seine Oberarme zu streicheln. Dann löste er sich kurz und küsste Harrys Hals, dann sein Ohr. Als er sprach zuckte Harry zusammen, da ihm die Stimme durch und durch ging und Dracos Atem sein Ohr streifte.

»Es wurde Zeit, dass du lernst zu fragen, wenn du etwas haben willst.«

Harry unterdrückte ein Schauern und kicherte.

»Ich habe eben noch nicht gelernt einen Korb zu ertragen.«

Er küsste Draco und spielte mit seiner Oberlippe. Draco lehnte sich zurück und Harry protestierte.

»Wenn du eine Frage stellst, aber kein nein hören kannst, macht die Frage keinen Sinn mehr.« Draco musterte ihn leicht amüsiert.

»Ich weiß, aber deshalb frage ich meistens nicht, sondern warte, dass sich die Sachen ergeben oder ich eindeutige Zeichen bekomme. Ich sag ja nicht, dass es richtig ist, aber Gefühle und Sex sind die Bereiche, wo mich mein Mut am schnellsten verlässt.«

Draco sah, dass Harry dieses Geständnis schwer fiel. Die Verlegenheit machte Harry fast putzig. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Der Gryffindor war sich weder seines Charmes, noch der Anziehungskraft bewusst, die von ihm ausging. Er lächelte und beugte sich wieder vor.

»Wer hätte gedacht dass ein Gryffindor so feige sein kann.«

Harry wollte protestieren, da sein Mund aber wieder verschlossen war, verlegte er seinen Protest auf Taten. Er küsste leidenschaftlich, und seine Hände fingen vorsichtig, fragend an zu wandern. Sie verharrten auf Dracos Rücken, bevor seine Finger anfingen diesen zu erforschen. Seine Hüften schoben sich näher an Draco. Er hörte Draco nach Luft schnappen und grinste. Seine Hände wanderten wieder zu Dracos Gesicht und streichelten es. Dessen Wangen glühte und er nahm das als Zeichen, dass sein Gegenüber auch nicht mehr so ruhig war. Wie zur Bestätigung fühlte er, wie sich Dracos Glied gegen sein Bein presste. Harrys Erektion war zwischen ihren Bäuchen, als sich Draco bewegte.

Es war an Harry, scharf auszuatmen, und er erntete ein Kichern. Harrys Verlangen wurde stärker, aber er wollte auch nicht drängeln. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah Draco in die Augen. Sie waren dunkel, und seine ganze Mimik war bewegt. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, außer Schmerz und Wut, jemals so viele Emotionen in diesem Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Es freute ihn und er hing an den Augen des Anderen, als würde er in ihnen ertrinken.

Draco war aufgewühlt. Er wollte nicht aufhören, aber er wusste auch nicht, ob er Harry verschrecken würde, wenn er vor preschte. Er schloss die Augen, um Harrys wandernde Fingerspitzen zu genießen. Bisher hatte ihm Harry nur von Sex mit Frauen erzählt und er wusste nicht wie weit dessen Leidenschaft gerade ging und war auch nicht scharf auf die Selbstverleugnung heterosexueller Männer. Er kannte das ganz gut, erst gingen sie mit einem ins Bett und dann waren sie wütend über sich selbst. Da sie sich keine Fehler oder gar Verlangen eingestehen konnten, lenkten sie ihren Frust auf den vermeintlich wirklichen Schwulen. Er wollte Harry nicht von einer solchen Seite kennenlernen.

Als er Hände an seinen Hüften spürte, riss er die Augen auf. Harry grinste, ließ seine Hände über Dracos Bauch, zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes gleiten. Er stoppte dort und sah Draco fragend an. Draco hob die Augenbrauen, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und Harry zog seine Hände wieder zurück. Draco rollte mit den Augen und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Schlafzimmer und grinste anzüglich.  
Harry grinste mit halb ehrlicher Verlegenheit zurück. Er stand auf und nahm Dracos Hand.

»Dann ist wohl jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, auf dein Angebot zurück zu kommen.«

Draco wusste sofort von welchem Angebot Harry sprach und ließ sich aus dem Sofa ziehen. Er war überrascht, dass Harry die Initiative ergriff und dadurch seine Grübeleien beendete. Er küsste Harry und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Raum. Da er nicht bereit war, den Kuss zu Gunsten der Fortbewegung zu unterbrechen, lief Draco rückwärts. Vor der Treppe schnappte Harry nach Luft, schlang seinen Arm um Dracos Taille, drehte ihn um, und ging hinter ihm die Treppe hinauf. Seine andere Hand lag locker auf Dracos Hüfte. Er brauchte ein wenig Abstand, um den Weg zu meistern, aber auch um die schlanke Form vor ihm zu bewundern. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer war, eng umschlungen mit Draco Malfoy.

Er drehte Draco vor der Tür wieder zu sich um, ohne die Taille loszulassen, die sich so gut in seinem Arm anfühlte. Draco war ein wenig größer als er, also sah er ihm gespielt ergeben von unten in die Augen.

»Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?«

Draco antwortete ihm im selben spielerischen Ton.

»Ich will das schon eine ganze Weile. Und ein Malfoy bekommt immer was er will.«

Harry verunsicherte dieser Kommentar. Er entzog sich etwas und schaute Draco skeptisch ins Gesicht.

»Bin ich Teil irgendeiner Sammlung oder so was?«

Draco stieß Luft aus und rollte die Augen.

»Genau Harry. Ich habe in meinem Schlafzimmer einen Trophäenschrank und brauche noch den Jungen der lebt, um meine Sammlung zu vervollständigen.«

Nach einem ungläubigen Schnauben von Harry änderte sich sein Ton. Er sah Harry fest in die Augen und sah vergnügt, dass sich diesem eine Gänsehaut im Nacken bildete. Draco versuchte seine Gesichtszüge nicht zu kontrollieren, damit Harry ihm glauben konnte.

»Ich will mit dir ins Bett. Ich möchte einmal die Kontrolle mit dir verlieren, ohne dass es in einem Streit endet.«

Harry schien es zufrieden zu stellen. Seine Stirnfalten glätteten sich. Er drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und zog Draco hinein. Er grinste und zog Draco wieder an sich, presste seine Hüften gegen ihn und dessen Rücken an die Tür. Seine Hände wanderten nach oben.

»Sieht so aus, als müsste ich heute noch ein bisschen daran arbeiten, deine Selbstkontrolle ins Wanken zu bringen.«

Er fing an, quälend langsam Dracos Umhang zu öffnen, legte ihn auf einen Stuhl hinter sich, bevor er sich ruhig selbst auszog. Sein Umhang folgte dem von Draco, bevor er sich an seinen Schuhen und seinem Pullover zu schaffen machte. Er sah Draco dabei durchgehend in die Augen und stoppte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erst, als er ein Stöhnen von dem erregten Mann hörte. Er stand nur noch in einem engen Shirt und einer Short vor Draco. Harry stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften, machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und hob suggestiv die Augenbrauen. Draco sah ihm zu und legte den Kopf schief. Er schluckte schwer und schien sich wieder beruhigen zu wollen. Harry knurrte fast, da er nicht wollte, dass Draco die Beherrschung wieder gewann. Draco sah die Ungeduld und grinste. Blitzschnell zog er Harry an sich. Als er Harrys Hintern mit einer Hand umfasste und die andere Hand gegen Harrys Rücken presste, stieß sich Harry vom Boden ab und schlang die Beine um Dracos Taille. Draco war überrascht von Harrys Enthusiasmus, aber seine letzten Zweifel hatten sich verflüchtigt. Offensichtlich wollte Harry ihn auch. Er gab einen befriedigten Laut von sich und drückte Harrys fester gegen seinen eigenen Körper. Er trug Harry aufs Bett, wo er ihn sanft ablegte. Er glitt auf Harry und sah ihm hungrig in die Augen.

»Ich glaube, du bist auf dem besten Weg, meine Selbstkontrolle auf eine harte Probe zu stellen.«

Als Harry erwachte, war er allein. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, warum ihn das so enttäuschte. Draco. Sie hatten eine lange Nacht miteinander verbracht und waren erst morgens in den Schlaf gesunken. Harry grinste als er sich an die Nacht erinnerte. Er war seinem Wunsch, Draco ohne Selbstbeherrschung zu sehen, sehr nahe gekommen. Draco war offensichtlich gegangen, was Harry enttäuschte. Er konnte noch einen letzten verbleibenden Hauch seines Geruchs auffangen, und sein ganzer Körper erinnerte ihn an die letzte Nacht. Eine Sache, die Draco kurz vor dem Einschlafen gesagt hatte, hing ihm noch nach.

»Wir hätten das eher machen sollen. Eine viel befriedigendere Art, sich auf einander zu beziehen, findest du nicht?«

Mühsam öffnete Harry die Augen weiter, er wollte einfach liegen bleiben und genießen, was passiert war. Er fand seine Brille neben ihm auf dem Bettschrank und setzte sie auf. Darunter war ein Zettel. Er wurde aufgeregt, da Draco zumindest nicht wortlos gegangen war.

_Guten Morgen Harry,_

_habe meinen Termin mit der Fuchtel um 12 Uhr. Treffe dich danach im Tropfenden Kessel gegen 15 Uhr. Aber nicht an der Bar, habe mir das Zimmer 11 reserviert. Können dort alles durchsprechen und dann den Shop aufsuchen. Könntest du mit den beiden etwas ausmachen, damit wir sie ungestört treffen können?_

_D._

_PS.: Du schnarchst._

Harry grinste. Dann war Draco eben nicht der romantische Typ, der neben einem liegen bleibt und einen die ganze Nacht beobachtet. Zumindest hatte er gewartet, bis Harry eingeschlafen war. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, dass Draco gegangen war. Er schickte Hedwig II zu George und Lee und bat sie darum, den Laden früher zu schließen, da er mit Draco gegen 18 Uhr dort sein wollte. Er kündigte Draco noch nicht an, da er nicht wusste, was sie davon hielten.

Als er im Tropfenden Kessel ankam, war dort voller Betrieb. Er winkte Tom zu und machte sich hoch zum Zimmer 11. Er klopfte und ging hinein. Draco saß am Schreibtisch und schrieb. Er zeigte in eine Ecke mit einem Tisch. Draco hatte Getränke aufs Zimmer schicken lassen, Tee, Sekt und Butterbier.

»Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was du besonders gerne trinkst.«

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln drehte er sich zu Harry um.

»Hast du heute Nacht schlecht geschlafen? Du siehst noch zerzauster aus als normalerweise!«

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen musterte er den rot werdenden Harry und wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu, den er schrieb. Harry nahm sich ein Butterbier und wandte sich Draco zu.

»Wie lief dein Treffen mit Umbridge? Hat sie dir irgendetwas gesagt?«

Draco nickte.

»Ich schreibe gerade ein Gedächtnisprotokoll. Sie hat mich gefragt, wie es gelaufen ist, wo die Eier sind und so weiter. Sie wird jedoch wahrscheinlich nicht bei dem Treffen in der Heulenden Hütte dabei sein. Aber das macht nichts. Mit meinem Protokoll und den Aussagen von Runcorn und Dawlish, dazu den alten Sachen, die wir aufrollen, müssten wir sie kriegen.«

Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und ließ es in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden.

»Draco, was ist eigentlich deine Motivation, diese Frau und die anderen zu überführen?«

Harry wollte das schon lange fragen, aber traute sich erst jetzt. Draco antwortete gelassen, als hätte er die Frage erwartet.

»Ich habe es schon kurz angerissen. Ich denke, dass diese Leute genauso verantwortlich für die Katastrophe waren, wie die Death Eater. Ich verabscheue sie sogar noch mehr. Sie scheinen in jedem System zurecht zu kommen, so lange sie oben schwimmen. Aber ohne sich direkt in Verbindung zu ihrem Tun zu setzen. Das eine System stürzt, sie freuen sich über neue Jobchancen. Dann endet das nächste, sie überführen ihre Chefs und steigen erneut auf. Sie töten durch Ideologie und das Ausführen ihrer Arbeit, als hätten sie den Zauberstab selber geführt. Sie verbergen sich hinter Regeln, die sie befolgen mussten und Gehorsam. Sie sind mir zuwider.«

Er sah auf. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden veränderte sein Gesicht mehrfach seinen Ausdruck. Als die Maske wieder platziert war und Harry gebannt das Minenspiel verfolgt hatte, sprach Draco erneut.

»Wann haben wir die Verabredung mit Lee und George?«

Harry schaute auf seine Muggel – Armbanduhr.

»In zwei Stunden und zwanzig Minuten. Willst du dich davor noch mal hinlegen? Du hast heute bestimmt nicht viel geschlafen.«

Draco lächelte nur träumerisch und senkte den Blick.

»Hinlegen ja, schlafen nein. Bist du dabei?«

Harry grinste. »Wenigstens hast du diesmal keine Chance zu fliehen, wenn es vorbei ist.«  
Dracos Kopf schnellte hoch und er sah Harry tief in die Augen.

»Wer sagt, dass ich geflohen sei? Ich hatte einen Termin. Außerdem schlafe ich lieber allein. Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn jemand neben mir liegt. Aber ich dachte, schlafen wollten wir jetzt ohnehin nicht!«

Harry knickte ein. Er hatte ohnehin die ganze Zeit auf das Bett schauen müssen und an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht gedacht. Er war bereits jetzt so erregt, dass er keine Zeit mit Unterhaltungen verschwenden wollte. Er zog sich ohne weiteren Kommentar unter den überraschten Blicken Dracos aus.

»Ich frage mich schon seit gestern, ob du wirklich noch nie Sex mit einem Mann hattest. Du wirkst ziemlich sicher in dem was du tust, obwohl du mir am Anfang immer so nervös erschienen bist.«

Harry klimperte mit den Wimpern.

»Wer hat dir denn gesagt, ich hätte noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen? Ich habe nur noch nie mit dir Sex gehabt und das machte mich nervös.«

Er war mittlerweile völlig nackt und ging auf Draco zu, der ihn mit seinen Armen umschlang und küsste. Harry beschäftigte sich derweil mit den Knöpfen und Schlaufen, mit dem Gürtel und wieder Knöpfen, bis er ungeduldig schnaufend seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Kleiderhaufen fischte, Dracos Kleidung in einem ordentlichen Stapel auf einem Stuhl unterbrachte und ihn ins Bett zog.

Er betrachtete lange Dracos helle Haut, nur eine kleine Narbe zog sich über die Brust, und er hatte dieses schreckliche Tattoo auf dem linken Unterarm. Als er mit seiner Zunge über die Narbe fuhr, murmelte er »Entschuldige!«.

Draco lachte leise und spöttisch und verschwand mit seinem Kopf zwischen Harrys Beinen, der aufstöhnte. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl, gleichzeitig von den langen blonden Strähnen gestreichelt zu werden.

Als Harry mit Draco den Laden betrat, war er bis auf Lee leer. George trat aus dem Hinterzimmer und zusammen mit Lee starrte er Malfoy an.

»Warum hast du **den **mitgebracht?«

Harry lächelte entschuldigend und hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

»George. Wir arbeiten zusammen, Draco hilft mir und ich bitte euch uns zu helfen.«

George hielt den Kopf zur Seite gelehnt, ergriff aber Dracos unsicher ausgestreckte Hand und sagte: »Ein Wort über meine Familie, insbesondere über Bill und du findest dich in einer anderen Woche wieder.«

Aber er grinste, und auch Lee schüttelte Dracos Hand. Dieser nickte erleichtert. Harry und Draco waren noch immer leicht gerötet und aufgewühlt von den Ereignissen in Zimmer Nr.11. Die anderen beiden warfen amüsierte Blicke zwischen ihnen hin und her.

»Woran genau arbeitet ihr denn zusammen?«, fragte George mit einem Zwinkern. Harry räusperte sich, aber Draco antwortete erstaunlich gelassen.

»Im Moment versuchen wir, Dawlish, Runcorn und Umbridge zu überführen. Mit etwas Glück noch ein paar andere. Deswegen sind wir auch hier. Wir brauchen eure Tricks und einige eurer Erfindungen gegen Schwarze Magie. Schenkt ihr uns ein paar Minuten eurer Zeit? Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr alles habt, was wir brauchen, aber vielleicht fällt uns in dem Fall zusammen etwas anderes ein.«

Lee und George waren bei der Erwähnung der Death Eater ernst geworden, hatten dann von einem erstaunten zu einem amüsierten Ausdruck gewechselt, nickten und führten sie in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

»Runcorn habe ich ein halbes Jahr versucht zu erwischen, wie wollt ihr ihn finden?«, fragte George.

Diesmal antwortete Harry. »Gefunden haben wir ihn schon. Draco hat ihn und Dawlish auch schon unschädlich gemacht. Aber wir müssen noch einige Beweise einsammeln.«

Diesmal war George sichtlich erfreut und klopfte Draco sogar auf die Schulter.

»Du hast dich also wirklich verändert. Ich dachte Harry wäre verrückt, als er für dich ausgesagt hat, und wäre jetzt einfach durch seine Hormone verblendet, aber es scheint sich mal wieder sein Instinkt auszuzahlen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.«

Dracos Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Er schien sich nur schwer ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen verkneifen zu können.

»Danke, ich schätze Ehrlichkeit.«

George grinste bedeutungsvoll.

»Na dann bist du an der richtigen Stelle. Jetzt erzähl Mal, wie wir euch helfen können.«

Draco war ehrlich beeindruckt. Er hatte schon immer vermutet, dass die Zwillinge mehr drauf hatten, als er den gesamten Weasleys zutrauen wollte, aber mit Ehrlichkeit und Georges Bereitschaft zu verzeihen hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es bedrückte ihn ernsthaft, dass Fred nicht mehr am Leben war, wollte aber sein Mitleid nicht zeigen. Nachdem er ihnen erklärt hatte, was er brauchte und wozu, hatten sich Lee und George sofort an die Regale gemacht, verschiedene Dinge hervorgezogen und diskutierten jetzt Möglichkeiten, zwei letzte fehlende Utensilien zu ersetzen oder zu kreieren. George führte Draco in ihre Werkstatt und diskutierte dort mit ihm, was Harry mit Lee zurückließ.

»Hey Harry. Du hast dir da ja wirklich das attraktivste Stück Hintern an Land gezogen, was diesseits der Kugel zu haben ist. Wie hast du das denn angestellt?«

Harry wurde erst blass und dann feuerrot.

»Wir haben nicht, wir sind nicht, da ist nichts.«, stotterte er den lachenden Lee an.

»Ach komm schon Harry. Als ihr hier rein gekommen seid, habt ihr förmlich nach Sex gerochen. Und die kleinen Blicke, die ihr euch zuwerft. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie schamhaft du bist, würde ich wetten, dass du ihn am liebsten sofort wieder ausziehen würdest. Mir wäre er ja ein bisschen zu dünn.«

In dem Moment betraten George und Draco wieder den Raum und Harry tat so, als ob er an etwas auf dem Boden sehr interessiert wäre, um seine Gesichtsfarbe zu verstecken. Er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sich George und Lee verschwörerisch angrinsten und zuzwinkerten. Draco hingegen schien sich nicht von den offensichtlichen Anspielungen stören zu lassen.

Es war schon spät, als sie eine zufrieden stellende Lösung für die fehlenden Hilfsmittel gefunden hatten. Sie verließen George und Lee mit ausgesprochen guter Laune und schlenderten die Winkelgasse hinunter zum Tropfenden Kessel.

»Sind die beiden ein Paar?«, fragte Draco plötzlich.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Nicht so direkt. Aber irgendwie schon. Sie haben andere Beziehungen, aber sind sich auch sehr nah. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Sex miteinander haben. Zumal George ansonsten eher Geschichten mit Frauen hat. Ich glaube Lee ist einfach der Einzige, der ein bisschen den Verlust von Fred auffangen konnte. Wir haben noch nie darüber mit George oder Lee gesprochen, aber die Weasleys sind sich ziemlich einig, dass George es ohne Lee nicht geschafft hätte.«

Draco nickte. Harry war erstaunt, ernsthaftes Mitgefühl in Dracos Gesichtszügen zu sehen.

»Ich dachte du hasst die Weasleys.«

Draco schnaubte.

»Ich kann Ron nicht ausstehen und ich bin aufgewachsen mit dem Wissen, dass sie verarmte und nutzlose Blutverräter sind. Unsere Familien liegen traditionell im Konflikt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich ernsthaft mit allen anfreunden könnte. Aber Fred und George waren schon immer, nun ja, witzig. Ich hätte bei vielen ihrer Tricks schwören können, dass sie sich in Slytherin gut gemacht hätten. Sie haben den Kopf dafür. Außerdem hat mir George eben die unehrliche Höflichkeit erspart. Und Lee hat ebenfalls kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass ich nicht sein Freund bin, aber er akzeptiert, dass ich dir helfe. Damit kann ich umgehen.«

Harry grinste. Er hatte die Zwillinge auch immer besonders geschätzt und es tat ihm weh, George ohne seinen Bruder zu sehen. Seine Mutter hatte ebenfalls Wochen gebraucht, mit dem Weinen aufzuhören und Harry glaubte, dass es letztlich Percys Rückkehr war, die sie wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

»Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Eule passiert?«

Dracos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen.

»Hedwig wurde getötet, als ich von Death Eatern attackiert wurde. Ich habe sie so schrecklich vermisst danach. Sie war meine einzige Freundin der Zauberwelt, wenn ich bei den Dursleys war. Also habe ich mir irgendwann eine neue Schneeeule geholt und sie Hedwig II genannt. Sie ist großartig, aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mich mehr verletzt, Hedwig tot zu wissen oder immer an sie erinnert zu werden.«

Draco sah ihn von der Seite an, sagte aber nichts.

Sie waren beim Tropfenden Kessel angekommen, doch bevor Draco die Tür öffnen konnte, schwang sie ihnen entgegen. Blaise und ein Harry unbekannter Slytherin standen vor ihnen. Hinter ihnen kamen drei Leute näher, von denen Harry zwei als Mitglieder des Ministeriums erkannte. Er erstarrte. Draco begrüßte Blaise strahlend und umarmte ihn.

Mit einem angewiderten Seitenblick auf Harry zischte er: »Gut, dass du kommst. Noch eine Minute länger und ich hätte Potter noch einmal die Nase gebrochen. Er kann es einfach nicht lassen, mir nachzuspionieren.«

Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf Potter wandte er sich den übrigen Leuten zu.

»Seid ihr auf dem Weg in den Club?«

Blaise nickte, aber wandte seinen Blick nicht von Harry ab. Harry war es unangenehm, von allen gemustert zu werden und wusste nicht so recht, was er von Dracos plötzlichem Stimmungswechsel halten sollte. Er war sich sicher, dass er bei Dracos Worten überrascht zusammen gefahren war. War es ihm peinlich, mit Harry gesehen zu werden? Er schaute ein letztes Mal grimmig in die Runde, bevor er sich zwischen den Leuten in der Tür durchschob und den Tropfenden Kessel auf der anderen Seite wieder verließ. Hinter ihm erhob sich Gemurmel. Schnell apparierte er nach Hause. Er musste mit Hermione sprechen.

Aber es war schon spät und er wusste, dass sie früh zur Arbeit musste. Er würde sie morgens davor kontaktieren. Er lief in seinem Haus auf und ab, grübelnd.

Dracos schneidender Ton hatte ihn verletzt, aber er hatte auch nicht vergessen, dass Draco ihn gewarnt hatte, dass er seine Maskerade aufrecht erhalten würde, bis der Prozess gegen Umbridge lief. Trotzdem konnte Harry das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass vielleicht sein Erzrivale ihm gegenüber eine Maske trug. Zu schnell war er wieder derselbe Malfoy gewesen, der in Harry einen nervigen und unwürdigen Konkurrenten sah. Warum war er so schnell bereit gewesen, in Draco einen anderen Menschen zu sehen? Er wusste, dass Draco ein guter Schauspieler war, die Frage war nur, wann spielte er und wann war er echt?

Hatte er sich von Gefühlen, Hormonen und Hoffnung in eine Falle locken lassen? Konnte er seinen Instinkten, wie es George und Hermione genannt hatten, wirklich vertrauen? Er schrieb einen kurzen Brief an Hermione, dass er sie vor der Arbeit anflohen würde und ging die Ereignisse der letzten Tage durch.

Er musste den Plan mit Draco zu Ende bringen, aber er würde sich besser gegen ihn und seine eigenen Gefühle wappnen.


	12. 12 Ungeahnte Allianzen

_**An Rina:** Danke für den Tipp, die Story auch bei anderen Foren einzustellen. Ich werde es versuchen, als erstes bei dem von dir Empfohlenen. Ich lese immer nur englische fanfiction, deshalb bin ich für Tipps dankbar :).  
Und auch danke, dass du es magst und dir die Zeit zu antworten genommen hast._

_**An YellowCat:** Dann hast du ja auch leider meine Antwort noch gar nicht gelesen. Ich habe auch beim Einstellen technische Probleme. Bestimmte Änderungen werden nicht gleich übernommen, Reviews nicht angezeigt, ich kann nicht auf Antworten gehen bei den Reviews (deswegen diese Form) usw. Vielleicht wende ich mal an das Support-Center. Danke für die regelmäßigen Rückmeldungen, es macht viel mehr Freude, an der Geschichte zu arbeiten, wenn ich weiß, dass sie (begeistert :) gelesen wird. Mir war es wichtig, an der Vorlage zu bleiben, aber dennoch Änderungen einzubauen, die mich enttäuscht den Letzten beenden lassen haben. Ich hatte 1000 Möglichkeiten eines anderen Schlusses im Kopf und wollte eine davon verfolgen. Schön, dass ich mit diesem Bedürfnis nach alternativen Enden und Weiterentwicklungen nicht alleine bon, ich bin jedesmal ganz überrascht wie groß dieses Fanvers ist. ABer jetzt hoffentlich ohne technische Probleme weiter im Lesefluss._

* * *

**12 Ungeahnte Allianzen**

Hermione war nicht im Bett. Sie hatte von Draco eine dringende Nachricht erhalten und stand im Eingang von Malfoy Manor. Sie war schon oft hier gewesen, aber so sicher sie sich war, dass Draco sich verändert hatte, dieser Ort behagte ihr immer noch nicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die ihr geltende Feindseligkeit des Hauses gegen sich spüren zu können. Das Haus schien genau zu wissen, dass sie hier nicht hergehörte. Draco umarmte sie und führte sie in sein eigenes Arbeitszimmer, wo das Gefühl der Bedrohung von ihr wich.

»Was ist los, Draco?«

Er seufzte und erzählte ihr von dem Ereignis hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel. Er hatte Harrys verletzten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und wusste, dass dieser erneut zu zweifeln angefangen hatte.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich jetzt wieder von vorne anfangen muss, wenn nicht sogar noch weiter hinten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mich nicht offen mit ihm zeigen werde. Das wir die Tarnung noch brauchen. Aber du hättest sein Gesicht sehen müssen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry versteht, was Tarnung ist. Dieser verbohrte Gryffindor hält doch Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit für unbrechbare Tugenden.«

Hermione schnaubte lachend.

»Im Normalfall sind das auch nicht seine schlechtesten Eigenschaften. Aber du hast Recht, er wird sich schwer damit tun, deine ehrlichen Absichten zu akzeptieren. Aber du kannst es ihm nicht verdenken. Er hatte nur wenige Tage, sein Bild von dir zu überarbeiten. Ich habe ein Jahr gebraucht, dir zu vertrauen. Du musst ihm die Zeit geben. Erkläre ihm, was deine Gründe sind, sei dabei ehrlich zu ihm, soweit wir es jetzt schon riskieren können.«

Draco sah sie entnervt an.

»Da liegt ja genau das Problem. Wenn ich ehrlich zu ihm wäre, würden wir riskieren, dass unser Plan fehlschlägt. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum ich mich auf deine verrückte Idee eingelassen habe.«

Hermione funkelte ihn an.

»Weil du es für eine gute Idee gehalten hast. Weil du froh warst, deine Chancen auf Rache zu erhöhen. Weil du überhaupt nicht abgeneigt warst, Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen. Weil dir die Möglichkeit einer Annäherung gelegen kam. Weil du –«

Draco stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung. »Ich weiß, bitte fang nicht schon wieder an. Was machen wir jetzt?«

Hermione überlegte und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter.

»Ich werde dir helfen. Ich habe neue Informationen über Mafalda und Garmig. Ich werde sie Harry geben und wenn er mir erzählt, was passiert ist, versuchen, seine Bedenken zu zerstreuen. Ich muss jetzt los, bevor Ron merkt, dass ich weg bin.«

Sie küsste Draco auf die Wange und verließ das Haus.

Zu Hause erwartete sie bereits eine Eule von Harry. Sie grinste und wusste, dass sie ein leichtes Spiel haben würde. Harry war zu einfach zu beruhigen, wenn er an die bessere Alternative glauben wollte.

»Aber woher weiß ich denn, dass Malfoy sich wirklich verändert hat. Er weiß, was ich hören will und ist sehr manipulativ. Vielleicht hat er sich gar nicht verändert und ich lasse mich gerade zu seinem Spielball machen!«

Hermione versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. »Wir wissen es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber bisher hat er dir keinen Anlass gegeben, an ihm zu zweifeln. Deine Wunden liegen tief und du hast keine Beweise für seinen Sinneswandel. Aber wir brauchen Malfoy und er hat dir gesagt, dass er seine Tarnung im Moment noch aufrecht erhalten muss. Und deine Instinkte haben dir bisher auch gesagt, ihm zu vertrauen sei das Richtige. Versuche mit ihm zu arbeiten. Bist du sicher, dass deine Ängste nicht einen anderen Grund haben?«

Harry sah sie entsetzt an und rutschte ein Stück vom Kamin ab. »Was meinst du?«

Hermione rollte ungeduldig die Augen. »Sex. Du hast Angst, er könnte dir wichtig werden, also versuchst du andere Ausreden gegen ihn aufzubringen.«

Harry schmollte. »Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Du hast selbst gesagt, es gibt keine Beweise.«

Hermione gab auf. Sie wusste, er hatte erst einmal wieder genügend Mut, Draco eine weitere Chance zu geben. Sie musste gleich los und wollte noch etwas anderes los werden.

»Harry. Ich habe neue Informationen. Ich schicke dir die Eule und bitte dich, mit Malfoy durchzugehen, was ich entdeckt habe. Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, meine Eule dürfte gleich kommen. Wir sprechen heute Abend, okay?!«

Mit diesen Worten verschwand ihr Kopf auf Harrys Kamin und ließ ihn grübelnd zurück.

Harry dachte darüber nach, beschloss Draco eine Eule zu schicken und, während er auf Antwort wartete, zu Teddy zu gehen. Es gab selten Zeiten, in denen er sich länger als zwei Wochen nicht bei seinem Patensohn hatte sehen lassen und er vermisste das Kind.

»Du findest mich bei Andromeda, okay?«

Er streichelte Hedwig II, bevor er sie zum Fenster raus ließ und ging zum Kamin. Er steckte erst einmal seinen Kopf hinein. Zwar wusste er, dass er jederzeit willkommen war, aber er fand es höflicher zuerst anzufragen. Andromeda lebte allein mit Teddy, aber auch sie hatte Besuch und Harry wollte auf keinen Fall ungelegen in ihre Angelegenheiten platzen. Als sein Kopf aufhörte sich zu drehen und er Andromedas Wohnzimmer sah, rief er laut.

»Hey! Teddy? Andromeda? Kann ich kurz vorbei schauen?«

Ein aufgeregtes Jubeln antwortete ihm und er sah auf zu Teddy Tonks.

»Hey Darling, hast du Zeit für einen Besuch deines Patenonkels?«

Teddy versuchte als Antwort seine Arme in das Feuer zu schlingen und Harry entschied, dass das als Ja durchging. Er kletterte aus dem Feuer und nahm den vierjährigen Teddy auf die Arme.

»Teddy? Was machst du schon wieder?«, rief eine Stimme aus der Küche.

»Onkel Harry ist hier! Onkel Harry ist hier. Darf ich ihm meinen neuen Besen zeigen?«

Andromeda kam aus der Küche, strahlte Harry an und umarmte ihn. Sie erinnerte ihn noch immer an Bellatrix, aber er hatte gelernt ihre warmen und liebevollen Gesichtszüge als ihre Eigenheit zu sehen und sein Magen rührte sich nicht mehr mit Ablehnung. Sie war eine großartige Großmutter und Harry hatte keinen Grund ihr vorzuwerfen, dass sie mit Bellatrix Lestrange verwandt war. Auch Sirius hatte sich gegen seine Verwandtschaft entschieden. Harry hatte beschlossen, dass eine solche Entscheidung seinen ganzen Respekt verdiente und er wusste, dass zumindest in diesem Bereich, er einen leichteren Weg beschritten hatte. Natürlich nicht wirklich, wenn er an sein fünftes Schuljahr zurückdachte, in welchem ihn alle für einen verzogenen und aufmerksamkeits besessenen Lügner gehalten hatten. Aber er musste sich nicht gegen seine Familie entscheiden, sondern konnte stolz ihrem Beispiel folgen, bis er einige, weniger schöne, aber nicht dramatische Seiten an seinen Eltern und später auch an Dumbledore entdecken musste.  
Wieder dachte er an Draco und dass, falls er wirklich eine Entscheidung gegen seine Erziehung getroffen hatte, er auch ihm Respekt entgegenbringen musste. Er kam nicht weiter zum Grübeln, da ihn sein Patensohn voll in Beschlag nahm. Er genoss die Zeit mit dem Kind. Obwohl er wusste, dass es das Richtige war, Teddy bei seiner Großmutter zu lassen, fragte er sich einmal mehr, ob es ihn nicht glücklich machen würde, mit ihm zu wohnen. Als er das leuchtende Gesicht von Andromeda sah, deren Augen auf Teddy ruhten und halb stolz, halb traurig über seine Ähnlichkeit mit Tonks glitten, war er versichert, dass es für alle drei das Beste war und er sich einfach mehr Zeit für Besuche nehmen musste. Er aß Frühstück mit den beiden und spielte mit Teddy. Zwei Stunden später erhielt er Antwort von Draco, sah auf die Uhr und seufzte.

»Ich muss leider wieder los, kann ich euch nächste Woche wieder besuchen?«

Andromeda nickte freundlich, während Teddy in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrach.

Harry apparierte nach Hause und wartete auf Draco, der wenige Minuten später klopfte.

»Hallo Draco, nimm Platz. Wir müssen unseren Einsatz morgen besprechen.«

Draco nickte, setzte sich und grinste.

»Soweit hat mich dein Brief auch schon aufgeklärt.«

Harry war genervt. Er hatte keine Lust auf Spielchen und er wusste, dass er Draco auf der rhetorischen Ebene nicht gewachsen war. Andererseits erwachte auch sein alter Trotz in ihm und er wollte beweisen, dass auch er auf diese Ebene zurück konnte.

»Dann können wir ja den Höflichkeitsteil überspringen und zum Geschäft kommen. Lee schickt mir heute Abend alles, was wir gestern noch nicht hatten. Wir treffen uns um fünf bei mir, gehen alle Details noch mal durch und nehmen den Vielsafttrank. Da wir nicht wissen, wie lange wir dort unsere Tarnung aufrecht erhalten müssen, nehmen wir je eine Flasche mit, damit wir mindestens drei Stunden in unseren Formen bleiben können. Wir treffen uns um sechs in der Heulenden Hütte mit Parkinson. Da wir nicht wissen, wie viel Verstärkung er bringt und wie die Sache läuft, haben wir Auroren in der Nähe, die wir unbemerkt heran ordern können.«

Draco hatte diesen langen Redeschwall über sich ergehen lassen und genickt. Bisher waren kaum neue Informationen dabei und er fragte sich, warum er hier war. Offensichtlich hatte Harry sich entgegen seiner und Hermiones Versuche entschieden, Draco nur noch das Nötigste zu erzählen. Er beschloss mitzuspielen.

»Wann entscheiden wir, dass wir genug Beweise haben, um Parkinson und seine Gehilfen festzunehmen?«

Harry spielte an einem Sofakissen herum und vermied Blickkontakt, als er antwortete.

»Wenn einer von uns entscheidet, dass die Situation zu gefährlich wird oder Parkinson verrät, was er mit den Eiern vor hat. Die Auroren können von beiden von uns gerufen werden. Nur falls einer nicht mehr in der Lage dazu ist oder andere unvorhergesehene Dinge passieren.«

Draco stieß hörbar Luft aus. »Zurück zum Punkt, an dem ich dich von hinten attackiere?«

Harry hob den Kopf, er wollte nicht zugeben, dass sein Vertrauen erneut ins Wanken geraten war.

»Nein. Aber wer weiß. Der Imperius Fluch, sie durchschauen uns, einer wurde attackiert. Nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme zu unser beider besten.«

Er wusste selbst, wie lahm das klang. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an.

»Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Aber ich hatte auch gehofft, dass wir nicht in die Situation geraten, in der ich müsste. Ich habe dir erklärt, warum ich es für das Beste halte, meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich meinte nichts von dem, was ich gestern gesagt habe, als die anderen dazu kamen.«

Harry versteifte sich. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass die Unterhaltung in diese Richtung geht. Er straffte die Schultern und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Gleichzeitig musste er zugeben, dass es ihn erleichterte, von Draco diese Versicherung zu hören.

»Kein Problem. Hat nichts mit diesem Ereignis zu tun. Ich will uns nur absichern.«

Draco gab ihm einen Blick, der Harry zu verstehen gab, dass er es besser wusste.

»Warum sprechen wir dann nicht über die neuen Informationen, die in deinem Brief an mich erwähnt wurden?«

Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

»Wir können darüber reden, wenn wir mit dem aktuellen Projekt fertig sind. Ich habe mich noch immer nicht entschieden, ob ich bei deinem anderen Plan mitmache.«

Draco schielte kurz, ein Zeichen, dass er wirklich bald die Geduld verlor.

»Selbst wenn du nicht mit mir arbeiten willst, solltest du mir die Informationen geben, damit ich alleine weiter machen kann. Ich werde auch ohne die Hilfe des Auserwählten versuchen, die anderen Leute ausfindig zu machen.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

»Dann hole dir die Informationen von deinen Quellen, die du so gut schützt und nur pflegen kannst, wenn du eine Zusammenarbeit mit mir leugnest.«

Draco war aufgestanden. Er atmete schwer und versuchte sichtlich, die Beherrschung zu wahren. Er brauchte Harry nicht, um die Informationen zu bekommen, aber das konnte dieser nicht wissen. Ihm ging der Trotz des Anderen auf die Nerven.

»Du traust dich also morgen mit mir in die Höhle des Löwen, natürlich nur mit Auroren im Rücken, nur um mir im nächsten Atemzug zu erklären, ich hätte deine Kooperation nicht verdient, weil ich mich wie angekündigt verhalte?«

Harry versuchte den Knoten in seinem Kopf zu lösen. So formuliert, machte alles keinen Sinn.

»Nein. Ich entscheide mich später, ob ich auch über unser aktuelles Projekt hinaus mit dir arbeiten möchte. Ich habe keinen Grund, dir zu trauen.«

Draco sah ihn an. Er wusste, dass Harry gerade zu stur war, um auf logische Argumente einzugehen und er war es leid, ständig beweisen zu müssen, dass er nicht verdiente, gehasst zu werden. Harry begriff einfach nicht, dass er Draco nicht kannte, sondern nur seine Fassade. Bestimmte Eigenschaften hatte er nicht aufgegeben, er nutzte sie nur anders. Er war noch immer manipulativ, selbstbewusst und auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Nur seine Ansichten und Prioritäten hatten sich verschoben.

»Gut. Es steht dir frei, deinen Weg zu gehen. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen nichts getan, um dein Misstrauen zu verstärken und an dieser Stelle hätte ich gerne einen begründeten Widerspruch, wenn es ihn gibt. Aber dein Misstrauen sitzt tiefer, als du dir bisher zugestanden hast. Also lassen wir es sein. Ich werde mich nicht darauf einlassen, immer etwas hinterher zu rennen, was du mir nicht geben kannst oder willst. Dein Vertrauen ist Grundlage einer Zusammenarbeit. Warum kannst du morgen nicht eine andere Person mitnehmen und wir nennen es einen missglückten Versuch?«

Harry war hin und her gerissen. Er hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht. Andererseits hatte Dracos Hilfe zu diesem Punkt geführt. Er wollte, dass Draco morgen dabei war und auch das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit zu sehen bekam. Und in seinem Hinterkopf oder eher in seinem Magen, meldete sich eine unerwünschte Stimme, dass er die Gesellschaft von Draco genoss. Aber er wollte es Draco nicht sagen.

»Es wäre zu aufwändig, eine neue Person einzuweisen. Lass uns das zusammen morgen durchziehen und danach kannst du auch ruhigen Gewissens zurück in dein Leben, ohne mir etwas schuldig zu sein. Das warst du nie, aber dann kannst du es für dich auch so sehen.«

Draco nickte. Er hatte verloren, aber erst morgen Abend. Und es gab noch eine kleine Chance.

»Was ist, wenn Umbridge nicht auftaucht. Wirst du wenigstens ihre Überführung zu Ende bringen?«

Harry war verwirrt. Nicht das erste Mal war es Draco, der ihn darauf hinwies, dass er dabei war, seine noblen Kämpfe zu begraben. Er sank in sich zusammen und nickte.

»Ich brauche aber deine Hilfe, um zu begründen, warum der Fall neu aufgerollt wird. Wenn du mir dabei noch helfen würdest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Ich hatte fast vergessen, es zu erwähnen. Aber wenn wir es in den nächsten vier Wochen schaffen, Umbridges Anklage vorzubringen, wird Hermione eine Chance haben, ihr neues Elfenschutz- und Antidiskriminierungsgesetz durchzubringen.«

Er wusste nicht, ob das in irgendeinem Interesse von Draco Malfoy war, aber es war wichtiger, als er sich selbst bisher eingestanden hatte.

»Gut. Das beschränkt die Zeit, in welcher du meiner Anwesenheit ausgesetzt bist. Nicht dass es mich interessiert was Granger vorhat, aber es ist ein angemessener Zeitrahmen.«

Draco atmete erneut tief durch. Sah so aus, als hätte die Notfallstrategie gezogen. Vier Wochen konnten viel bewirken.

»Lass uns besprechen, was wir zu morgen noch erledigen müssen.«

Eine Stunde später verabschiedeten sie sich. Sie würden am nächsten Tag alle Kraft brauchen, die sie hatten und beschlossen, dass ausreichend Schlaf eine gute Voraussetzung war, ihre Mission durchzustehen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was passiert war. Hatte er wirklich seine eigenen Befindlichkeiten zu wichtig genommen? War die neue und sexuelle Seite seiner Beziehung mit Draco der Grund für das neue Misstrauen oder der Grund für sein schnelles Vertrauen in seinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen? Es kam ihm vor, als hätten sich seine starken Gefühle für Draco gewandelt, ohne seinen Kopf mitzunehmen. Vielleicht hatte sich auch an der Leidenschaft zu Draco nichts verändert, nur der Ausdruck dieser hatte andere Wege gefunden. Die Grübelei hielt ihn vom Schlafen ab, aber selbst als er in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt, waren seine Gedanken noch bei dieser Frage.  
Er wusste am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr, was er genau geträumt hatte. Einzelne Versatzstücke spukten durch seinen Kopf, bevor er auch diese verlor. Draco beleidigte ihn und die Weasley Familie nach einem verlorenen Quidditch Spiel. Er zahlte seine Rache an ihm mit einem lebenslangen Bann vom Team. Aber in seinem Traum schlug er immer wieder auf den Slytherin ein, mit dem einzigen Wunsch ihn so tief wie möglich zu verletzen. Mitten in der Szene veränderten sich sein Gefühl und das Bild.  
Sein wütender Ausdruck wurde zu einem ekstatischen, das Spielfeld zu einem Bett. Draco wand sich nicht mehr vor Schmerzen, sondern vor Lust. Draco, der ihm die Hand reichte und gleichzeitig erklärte, was gut für ihn war.  
Harry war im Zug zur Schule, sein sechstes Jahr. Er belauschte Draco und seine Pläne für den Dunklen Lord und endete mit einer gebrochenen Nase.  
Draco, der ihn küsste.  
Draco, der ihm erklärte, warum er ein pathetischer vom Weg gekommener Held war.  
Draco, der in seinen Armen lag und stöhnte.  
Draco, der zwischen seinen Beinen lag und Harry dazu brachte, seinen Namen in einem wilden Verlangen zu schreien, was er vorher nicht gekannt hatte.  
Draco, der ihn auslachte.  
Harry, der hinter einem weinenden Draco stand.  
Die Bilder waren ungeordnet und obwohl sie Harry im Laufe des Morgens mehr und mehr entglitten, er kannte sie. Es war wie eine Zusammenfassung seiner Gefühle für Draco, seiner Beziehung mit ihm. Aber was hießen sie für ihn? Er war noch nie gut darin, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die über einen kurzen Moment von Mut hinaus gingen.

Er wandte sich dem Päckchen von George und Lee zu, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Voller Sorgfalt öffnete er das mit Kissenzaubern versehene Päckchen. Darin lagen perfekte Kopien eingefrorener Dracheneier eines Ungarischen Hornschwanzes. Sie waren genau richtig. Als er sie anfasste, könnte er sogar die Kälte spüren. Er lächelte und ging die anderen Produkte durch.  
Als er einmal mehr realisierte, wie gut die beiden in ihrem Geschäft waren, gab es ihm einmal mehr einen Stich, dass Fred nicht mehr lebte. Warum hatte er schon so lange nicht mehr an alle gedacht, die er verloren hatte? Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, seine Eltern, Dumbledore, Dobby … er wollte, dass sie nicht umsonst gestorben waren. Er konnte ihr Lebenswerk nicht erfüllen, aber er konnte es betrachten und entscheiden, was er von ihren Bestrebungen übernehmen wollte. Leute, die Muggel – Geborene nicht als lebenswert betrachteten, gehörten bekämpft. Doch Harry hatte sich damit zufrieden gestellt, Voldemort zu töten. Als wäre diese Art zu denken dessen Erfindung gewesen und mit ihm gestorben. Selbst Dumbledore hatte eine Phase durchgemacht, in der er geglaubt hatte, dass Unterdrückung dem Guten dienen könne. Eine Stimme, die sehr verdächtig nach Malfoy klang, hallte durch seinen Kopf.

»DU GEHST DRACHENEIER SAMMELN ! Während alle Leute, die auf andere Art und Weise Voldemort unterstützt haben, gemütlich weiter ihr Leben leben und andere nach wie vor nicht gut leben können.«

Er seufzte. Ja, er hatte sich verrannt. Der Held ohne Aufgabe, der seine eigentliche Verantwortung beiseite schob. Es war schon ein wenig ironisch, dass ausgerechnet Draco ihm einen Spiegel vorhielt. Aber andererseits, hätte er keiner anderen Person zugehört. Es war ja noch nicht zu spät. Draco hatte Recht. Harry hatte keinen aktuellen Anlass, an Dracos Motiven zu zweifeln. Er würde wachsam bleiben. Auch Sex war offensichtlich nicht die beste Idee. Er begehrte Draco sexuell. Er wollte Sex an sich. Er hatte jeden körperlichen Kontakt mit Draco bisher genossen. Genau deshalb sollte er ihn meiden. Es ging hier nicht um temporäre Befriedigung, sondern eine womöglich gute Zusammenarbeit oder sogar Freundschaft, die jedoch erst einmal zu gewinnen war. Er machte sich an Nachforschungen zu Hermiones Ermittlungen und fand Hinweise, die ihn veranlassten, Briefe an Michael Corner und Luna zu schicken. Michael arbeitete im Archiv des Ministeriums und Luna war Journalistin seines Vertrauens.

Draco war überrascht. Als er bei Harry ankam, hatte dieser sein Auftreten ihm gegenüber erneut geändert. Er war offen, gab ihm alle Informationen, die zum Fall gehörten und war sogar bereit, ihm zu offenbaren, dass er froh wäre, Draco an seiner Seite zu wissen. Überrascht, aber nicht ungeschmeichelt, nahm Draco den Versuch eines Neustarts an. Jedoch vermutete er, dass die neue Attitüde von Harry mit einem hohen Preis kam. Auch er war hingerissen, wie originalgetreu die Dracheneier wirkten. Zusammen mit dem Ablenkungsmanöver, dem Instant – Finsternispulver und den anderen Utensilien, verschwanden ihre Waffen in ihren unauffälligen Taschen, während die Eier in eine mit Kissenzauber belegte Box wanderten, die verzaubert wurde. Sie sah aus wie ein normaler Aktenkoffer eines Muggels. Harry sah aus wie Runcorn, Draco wie Dawlish, beide in schlichten schwarzen Umhängen und gemeinsam apparierten sie nach Hogsmead.

Sie verwendeten Passworte und Antischutzzauber, die sie von Dawlish und Runcorn gelernt hatten, um die Heulende Hütte zu betreten. Als sie sich in dem Harry bekannten Raum umsahen, war bereits ein ihnen unbekannter Zauberer dort. Er sah aus, wie einer der Leibwächter in Muggelfilmen, die Harry durch den Spalt der Küchentür im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys erspäht hatte.

Harry musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als der Mann in Mafiaart auf sie zuging und sie abtastete. Sie hatten damit gerechnet, auf versteckte Magie untersucht zu werden. Der Mann fand auch etwas, und sie verwandelten demonstrativ den Koffer zurück. Der Mann war offensichtlich zufrieden, den Grund der Störung gefunden zu haben. Auch der Ortungsverwirrungszauber von George und Lee hatte demnach funktioniert. Der Zauberer hatte nicht gewusst, woher genau die Störung kam. Das war die Idee von Draco gewesen, die er mit George so lange besprochen hatte.

Parkinson betrat den Raum, und zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war auch Dolores Umbridge bei ihm. Harry musste den Impuls unterdrücken, sie direkt anzugehen, als sie mit ihrem künstlichen Hüsteln darum bat, die Eier sehen zu können.

Draco öffnete den Koffer, ein wenig unbeholfen, da er Dawlish zu gehören schien. Harry konnte sich einen Gedanken der Bewunderung nicht verkneifen, als er selbst glaubte, Dawlish neben sich zu haben, obwohl er wusste, dass es Draco war. Wie abgesprochen, ging er dazwischen, als Draco die Eier übergeben wollte.

»Was ist mit unserer Bezahlung.«

Umbridge nickte zufrieden und sah ihn an.

»Wie vereinbart werden Sie einen Pass erhalten, um ein neues Leben in Australien anzufangen und genug Gold, um ein halbes Jahr davon zu leben. Albert, ich muss Sie doch nicht daran erinnern, dass Sie bisher keinen Anlass hatten, an meinem Wort zu zweifeln. Ich halte mich immer streng an das Gesetz.«

Sie kicherte ihr dämliches Mädchenlachen, was Harry so hasste und wandte sich Draco, also Dawlish zu.

»Von Ihnen erwarte ich jedoch noch die angeforderte geheime Akte über dieses Muggelmädchen Granger. Außerdem die Beweise, dass gegen sie im Ministerium Fehlinformationen gestreut werden. Erst dann werde ich alle Beweise vernichten, die ich gegen Sie in der Hand habe.«

Parkinson unterbrach. Er schien sich nicht wohl damit zu fühlen, nur als Zuschauer der Szene beizuwohnen.

»Wir wollen doch nicht vergessen, dass ich die Eier bekomme. Ich habe das Geld bereit gestellt. Mir ist immer noch nicht klar, was für Sie, Verehrteste, dabei herausspringt.«

Dolores kicherte wieder und Harry versuchte seine geballten Fäuste zu überspielen, indem er den Koffer schloss. Auch er wollte wissen, was ihre Pläne waren. Doch sie schien auch weiter auf ihre Autorität zu bauen. Sie säuselte nur:

»Ich habe meine Beweggründe. Sie wissen gar nicht, wie praktisch es ist, wenn eine Tierart ausstirbt, die nicht unter meinem Schutz steht. Als Ministeriumsmitglied ist es meine Pflicht, die Gesellschaft vor fahrlässigen muggelstämmigen Kolleginnen zu warnen, die ihren Aufgaben nicht nachkommen und bedrohte Wesen schützen. Vielleicht auch, darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihre Abstammung sie nicht mit genug Magie ausstattet, um erfolgreich zu sein. Es hat auch noch nie geschadet, wenn mir Leute etwas schuldig sind.«

Harry war jetzt nur noch schwer zu beherrschen. Er sah zu Draco, um sich zu versichern, dass sie alles hatten, als dieser in seiner besten Performance als Dawlish fragte:

»Wo kommen die Eier jetzt hin? Sollen wir Ihnen Geleitschutz gewähren, Parkinson?«

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ich habe ein Versteck, das nur zwei Personen auf dieser Welt kennen. Ich werde einen Teufel tun, den Personenkreis zu erweitern.«

Draco nickte Harry daraufhin zu. Harry ließ einen Ablenkungszauber der Zwillinge los, was die anderen drei in die andere Richtung schauen ließ, während Draco die Goldmünze presste, die die anderen Auroren alarmierte. Beide griffen simultan zu ihren Zauberstäben.

Draco schockzauberte Umbridge, während Harry einen Schritt auf Draco zuging, um ihn von den Wirkungen seines Raum – Erstarrungszaubers zu schützen. Erst dann hexte er Parkinson und seinen Bodyguard handlungsunfähig, die sich kurzzeitig nicht wehren konnten. Sie hörten zwei weitere Körper vor der Tür fallen, bevor Kingsley, Bill Weasley und Dean Thomas den Raum betraten.

Sie banden die drei bewusstlosen Gestalten, begrüßten herzlich Harry und Draco und beschlossen, sich am nächsten Morgen zehn Uhr mit ihnen, den nun fünf Gefangen im größten Gerichtssaal zu treffen, um eine vorläufige Festnahme genehmigen zu lassen und einen schnellstmöglichen Verhandlungstermin zu erwirken. Harry und Draco gaben je ihre Erinnerungen an den Vorfall in eine Glasflasche und übergaben sie an Kingsley.

Harry verwandelte sich langsam zurück. Draco passte seine Kleidung seinem veränderten Körper an und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Es war gerade erst acht Uhr und er wollte einen Feuerwhiskey in den drei Besen trinken. Dean und Draco schlossen sich an, Bill entschuldigte sich, dass er Kingsley und die Gefangenen zu begleiten habe. Er war anstelle eines Auroren eingesprungen, um den Kreis der Eingeweihten nicht über Ordensmitglieder hinaus zu erweitern. Draco war ganz froh, dass Bill nicht mit in die Kneipe kam. Schließlich war es Draco gewesen, der Greyback nach Hogwarts geführt hatte. Bills Narben waren noch immer gut sichtbar.

Madam Rosmerta begrüßte alle drei herzlich und gab ihnen einen Drink aus.

»Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Sie drei mal an einem Tisch sehe.«, lachte sie freundlich. Dean schien sich überhaupt nicht darüber zu wundern. Harry fiel das auf und mit einem kleinen Stich von Eifersucht bemerkte er, dass Draco und er sich bereits angefreundet zu haben schienen.

»Wann seid ihr beiden denn zu einander gekommen?«, fragte Dean Harry und Draco mit neugierigen Augen.

Draco winkte ab.

»Wir arbeiten seit zwei Wochen zusammen und wie es aussieht, Dean, bleibt das auf den einen Fall beschränkt.«

Er prostete Harry zu, bevor dieser seine Frage an Dean richtete.

»Und seit wann seid ihr dabei, euch mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen? Ich hätte gedacht, nachdem du und Luna so lange in Malfoy Manor …«

Dean und Draco zuckten zusammen. Sie wussten beide, worauf Harry referierte. Draco sah Dean fragend an. Dieser sprach, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte.

»Es war klar, dass Draco keine Ambitionen hatte, Luna zu foltern. Luna hat mir erzählt, dass sowohl sie, als auch Olivander sahen, dass Draco gezwungen wurde. Und sogar dann war der Cruceatus Fluch nie schmerzhaft, wenn ihn Draco an ihnen ausgeführt hatte. Sie haben die Schmerzen unter seiner Folter immer gespielt. Es war wie ein unausgesprochener Pakt zwischen ihnen.«

Draco sah Dean dankbar an.

»Nachdem ich aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, haben mich Luna und Dean aufgesucht. Sie hat sich bedankt und ich war zu Tode erschrocken darüber. Spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hielt ich sie für verrückt. Ich habe versucht, Luna schroff abzuweisen. Auf Dean hatte es auch die gewünschte Wirkung, aber Luna hat einfach nur noch breiter gelächelt. Sie hat mir eine Blume in die Hand gedrückt. Luna schien mich für ein bockiges Kind zu halten. Da ich ihr das nicht vorwerfen konnte, habe ich nachgegeben. Wir haben uns dann ausgesprochen. Aber eigentlich hat sich so etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen Dean und mir erst später entwickelt.«

Dean kicherte. »Wir lieben und schützen die unseren.«, murmelte er.

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. Draco nickte Dean zu, offensichtlich froh, das andere Thema abgeschlossen zu haben und dieser begann zu erzählen.

»Ich hatte vor einem Jahr eine Beziehung mit Terry Boot, wie du weißt.«

Harry schluckte und sah ihn Verständnis heischend an. Er dachte nicht gerne an den Ravenclaw.

»Schon gut Harry. War ja nicht deine Schuld. Also, Terry und ich hatten uns gestritten. Terry hat bei Harry mehr als eine Schulter zum Ausweinen gefunden, was ihn wohl sehr getröstet hat.«

Draco sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, und ihm dämmerte, woher Harry seine Erfahrungen mit Männern unter anderem wohl haben könnte.

»Ich habe hingegen wahllos irgendwelche Muggelschwulenbars aufgesucht und in einer davon Draco getroffen. Wir hatten sehr kurzen und abgefahrenen Sex und waren seitdem gelegentlich einen Kaffee trinken.«

Dean grinste und sah Harry neugierig an.

»Habt ihr euch wieder versöhnt?«, fragte Draco.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. »Zuerst schon, aber ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich wohl mit der ganzen Geschichte. Terry ist immer wieder zu anderen gerannt, um sich seinen Trost zu hohlen, er war nicht so der monogame Typ. Ich habe mich für Wochen bei Seamus verkrochen, ohne Sex«, fügte er bei Dracos fragendem Blick hinzu.

»Seamus ist mein bester Freund, aber straight. Irgendwann kam Luna vorbei und wir haben unsere Beziehung wieder aufgenommen, die wir ein Jahr zuvor beendet hatten. Anscheinend ist Terry nicht der einzige meiner Beziehungspartner, die sich bei Harry Trost holen. Nicht zu vergessen Ginny, sie hat die Tradition eröffnet. Auch wenn es bei ihr ein anderes Muster war. Sie hat eine Beziehung mit mir beendet und eine mit Harry angefangen.«

Harry wurde rot. Er hatte schon immer mit dem Schuldgefühl gelebt, dass zwei Beziehungen von Dean bei ihm im Bett gelandet waren, bevor sie wieder zurückgingen. Und die Geschichte mit Ginny hatte ihm das ganze sechste und siebente Schuljahr den Schlaf gekostet. Dean lachte.

»Mach dir nichts draus, Harry. Für mich scheint es nicht schlecht zu sein. Sie kommen danach immer zu mir zurück. Offensichtlich kann ich im Vergleich zum düsteren Harry Potter noch viel Liebe und Genuss geben.«

Als er sah, wie das Draco amüsierte und Harry zusammenzucken ließ, fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

»Im Ernst. Luna und ich hatten schon immer eine offene Beziehung. Es klappt so viel besser. Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass Luna Konzepte wie Monogamie lebt? Ich nicht. Sie ist loyal und ehrlich, aber nicht treu. Und du hast ihnen beiden wohl gut ins Gewissen geredet, da sie beide voller Reue zurückkamen. Das meinte ich, der andere Kommentar war nur eine kleine Rache. Sorry.«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, sah Dean ins Gesicht und grinste.

»Du hast ja Recht. Viele Leute landen in meinem Bett, weil sie sich für etwas anderes wappnen. Das liegt daran, dass ich die ganzen Groupies zurückweise und fast nur mit mir bekannten Leuten schlafe. Und mit dem düster hast du wohl auch Recht. Geht ihr beiden noch miteinander ins Bett?«

Er war froh, das Thema umlenken zu können. Er fühlte sich trotz seiner Aussage nicht wohl damit, dass es so offensichtlich war, dass er nur mit Menschen auf der Durchreise schlief. Bloß vor Draco jetzt keine Bindungsängste diskutieren.

Er war zufrieden gestellt und neugierig zugleich, als Draco einen fragenden Blick zu Dean hob und dieser leicht verlegen aussah.

»Naja, eigentlich nicht mehr. Aber vor einem Monat haben wir uns in einem dieser Clubs getroffen, da ist es halt noch mal passiert.«

Draco grinste. Harry war eine andere Frage wieder in den Sinn gekommen. Er wandte sich Dracos amüsierter Miene zu.

»Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du in Muggelclubs gehst? Ich hätte dir soviel Läuterung dann auch nicht zugetraut.«

Draco tat tief verletzt. Mit gespieltem Schmerz in der Stimme und einer Hand auf der Brust, rollte er die Augen.

»Ertappt. Ich gehe lieber in anonyme Muggelclubs, um Männer abzuschleppen, als in den einen Zaubererclub für Schwule und Lesben, den es in London gibt, um nur bekannte Gesichter zu sehen, die dann wissen, dass der jüngste Malfoy auf Männer steht. Ich musste quasi mit Dean schlafen, um eine Erpressung zu verhindern.«

Dean kicherte und Draco warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Harry nickte, ihm schien die Idee selbst für Draco einzuleuchten. Harry wollte sich von den anderen beiden nicht völlig ausbooten lassen. Er sah Draco in die Augen und fragte mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit:

»Wie bist du eigentlich mit Kondomen zu Rande gekommen, Draco?«

Draco bekam rosa Wangen. »Wenn du das Konzept erstmal erklärt bekommst, ist es kein Problem. Aber das erste Mal, als mir ein Typ dieses Päckchen in die Hand drückte, dachte ich, ich hätte schlechten Atem.« Dean und Harry prusteten in ihre Drinks, während Draco sich sammelte und weitersprach.

»Ich hatte Glück. Der Typ dachte, es sei mein erstes Mal, hat mir die richtige Anwendung gezeigt und gezwinkert. Zu Hause habe ich dann in Ruche nachgelesen, dass Muggel Kondome als Ersatz für unsere Zaubersprüche benutzen. Ich habe mich gewundert, wie sie bei all den in Aussicht stehenden Krankheiten noch Spaß am Sex haben.«

Harry grinste breit. »Sie haben eben eigene Methoden, sich zu schützen. Dich hat es ja auch nicht dauerhaft abgehalten.« Er zwinkerte Draco zu und wechselte das Thema.

Er war froh, als sie Dean von ihrem Fall mit Umbridge erzählen konnten. Zum einen, weil das Thema etwas unproblematischer war und zum anderen, weil er es mochte, wenn Draco ›wir‹ sagte und damit Harry und ihn bezeichnete. Aber das war nach seiner jüngsten Attacke von Misstrauen gegen Draco nichts, was er den Anderen wissen lassen wollte. Sie hatten einen schönen Abend und später setzte sich selbst Rosmerta dazu. Sie brachte das Thema auf Dumbledore und die Zeit im sechsten Schuljahr. Harry hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihr darüber zu reden und war froh zu hören, dass sie ebenfalls gehofft hatte, diese Chance würde sich einmal ergeben. Draco war sichtlich unangenehm, dass seine Rolle in dem ganzen Spiel diskutiert wurde, aber er ging erstaunlich ehrlich damit um und war geradezu charmant in seiner Entschuldigung. Rosmerta schien ihm verziehen zu haben, sie hatte damals für Draco ausgesagt. Sie verließ sie mit den Worten:

»Ich bin froh, dass endlich ein Malfoy und ein Potter es schaffen, an einem Tisch zu sitzen, ohne sich zu zerfleischen.«

Sie ging zurück, da sie arbeiten musste, aber ließ ihnen je einen Feuerwhiskey und ein Butterbier da. Der Nachschub kam schnell und ohne Bestellung. Dean lehnte seine dritte Runde ab, da er unbedingt Luna sehen wollte, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Er überließ es Harry und Draco seinen Teil der Runde mitzutrinken. Draco und Harry hatten beide die Idee, auch ihre Chance zum Aufbruch zu nutzen, fühlten sich aber verpflichtet, ihre Getränke zu leeren, bevor sie gingen. Dummerweise hatte Rosmerta es ernst gemeint, dass es ihr viel wert war, die beiden an einem Tisch zu sehen. Sie sorgte für einen nahtlosen Nachschub an Getränken. Sie nahmen die Unterhaltung über verflossene Beziehungen wieder auf und Harry fühlte sich wohl. Er hatte das Gefühl, die vergangenen Tage waren wieder in den Hintergrund gerückt, stattdessen erfuhr er auf neue und tiefere Art und Weise die neue Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. Er konnte Draco alles erzählen und sich immer sicher sein, einen ehrlichen Kommentar zu hören. Teilweise mitfühlend, teilweise hinterfragend. Aber immer ehrlich. Das war für ihn befreiend und neu.

»Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass wir auf einmal eine handvoll Leute haben, von denen wir wissen, dass sie schwul sind? Und die ganzen Beziehungen, die sich nach Hogwarts gebildet haben.«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

»Schon klar, dass sich in Hogwarts niemand geoutet hat. Wir leben in einer homophoben Gesellschaft. Die Zauberwelt ist zwar nicht so schlimm wie die Muggelwelt, aber in einer Schule, wo du dein Schlafzimmer mit anderen teilst, also dich, falls es schlecht läuft, nicht zurückziehen kannst, ist das problematischer. Und danach war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, dass diejenigen, die sich kennen, auch irgendwie zusammenfinden. Es ist leichter Beziehungen aufzubauen, je mehr Zugang die Leute zueinander haben. Und nicht zu vergessen, wir sind noch in unsere sexuellen Hochphase.«

Bei diesen Worten lachte Harry. Die Erklärung machte Sinn.

»Es erstaunt mich aber schon, dass ich keine lesbischen Frauen in unserem Umfeld kenne.«

Draco lachte über die Naivität des Gryffindors.

»Es gibt da einige, aber die würden dir nicht auffallen, wenn sie vor deiner Nase knutschen. Du würdest wahrscheinlich aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn du dich in einen der Clubs begibst, wen du dort triffst.«

Harry dachte darüber nach. Wahrscheinlich lag Draco richtig und es gab einige Frauen, von denen er nicht zuletzt aus mangelndem Interesse nicht wusste, dass sie lesbisch waren. Es fiel ihm auf, dass er einfach nie darauf geachtet oder sich auch nur die Frage gestellt hatte. Er genoss das Gespräch immer mehr. Nur schwer zog er sich aus der Unterhaltung wieder raus. Harry fühlte sich ganz gut angetrunken, als er Draco daran erinnerte, dass sie am nächsten Morgen nüchtern und mit guten Argumenten vor Gericht gegen Umbridge erscheinen sollten.

»Das wird ein wichtiger Durchbruch, wenn wir es schaffen, Umbridge zu verurteilen. Ich will morgen fit sein.«

Draco lächelte ihn an, ging zur Bar, zahlte und kam mit einem Alkoholneutralisationstrank zurück.

»Der schlägt in zwei Stunden an. Wenn du dann noch einige Stunden schläfst und morgen früh den hier trinkst –«, er drückte Harry noch eine Flasche in die Hand. »Das ist ein Anti-Kater-Trank. Nach dem Aufstehen trinken und eine halbe Stunde später bist du wieder fit. Damit sollten wir es schaffen.«

Harry dankte ihm, dann stutzte er. »Wir? Ich dachte du bleibst erstmal anonym, bis –«

»Bis wir genug gegen Umbridge in der Hand haben, was ungefähr vier Stunden her ist. Ich werde morgen da sein.« Er schien zu überlegen. »Oder willst du nicht, dass bekannt wird, dass du mit mir zusammen gearbeitet hast?«

Harry sah erschrocken auf.

»Nein. Oder ja. Ehre wem Ehre gebührt. Du hättest das locker ohne mich machen können. Aber ich versuche immer noch zu akzeptieren, dass du dich mir gegenüber nicht offen freundlich geben willst. Deine Tarnung könnte auch in den anderen Fällen hilfreich sein und morgen werden wir nur begründen müssen, warum Umbridge in Gewahrsam muss und bald einen Gerichtstermin braucht.«

Draco strahlte fast, als er Harry versuchte, aus dem Sitz zu helfen.

»Wenn ich ein Problem damit hätte, mich mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, oder es jetzt noch für nötig erachten würde, warum sollte ich dann mit dir den Abend hier, in der einzigen Zauberstadt in England verbringen?«

Harry war so benebelt, dass die Botschaft nicht sofort ankam. Als sie ihn traf, grinste er Draco an. Draco verschlug es den Atem, als ihm so viele positive Gefühle aus dem Gesicht des Anderen entgegenstrahlten. Er fand eine tiefe Befriedigung darin, auch auf diese Art das Zentrum Harrys Interesse sein zu können. Er wusste, dass er sich auf seine Attraktivität verlassen konnte. Aber es war das Eine, Harry ins Bett zu bekommen, etwas völlig anderes jedoch, solche Emotionen bei dem zurückgezogenen Gryffindor auszulösen.

Draco hatte so seine Schwierigkeiten, den betrunkenen Harry aus der Bar zu zerren. Er fand den anderen Mann fast schon süß in seiner unschuldigen Freude gepaart mit dem Versuch rational zu denken. Da er auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war, nahm er einen Schluck von Harrys Trank um seinen Alkoholgrad zu senken. Er drehte Harry vor der Tür zu sich um, zog dessen Mantel fest, um ihn gegen die Kälte zu schützen, und sagte:

»Wir reden morgen darüber. Wir könnten diese Maskerade aufrecht erhalten, auch wenn wir jetzt unsere Zusammenarbeit gestehen. Aber im Moment sind wir beide nicht nüchtern genug, um das zu bereden. Ich bringe dich nach Hause, okay?!«

Harry nickte und hielt sich an dem größeren Mann fest, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie standen plötzlich in Harrys Flur und Harry sah Draco komisch an.

»Wie Zauberei.«

Draco lachte jetzt ernsthaft und seine Schwierigkeiten, Harry aufrecht zu halten, wuchsen. Er hexte sie ins Schlafzimmer, zauberte Harry nackt und mit Bedauern in seine Schlafsachen und brachte ihn ins Bett.

»Ich lege einen Weckzauber für acht Uhr. Dann hast du genug Zeit, den Anti-Kater-Trank wirken zu lassen. Wir sehen uns um zehn.«

Aber Harry schien kurz aus seiner Trunkenheit zu erwachen. Er fasste Draco bei den Handgelenken und murmelte.

»Ich bevorzuge persönliches Wecken. Ich mache uns auch einen starken Kaffe zum Dank.«

Draco war zu müde und angetrunken, sich ernsthaft diesem charmanten und wahrscheinlich durch den Alkohol enthemmten glücklich bettelndem Schwarzhaarigen zu entziehen. Als er nickte wuchs Harrys Lächeln zu einem Strahlen, dass ihm fast die Luft nahm. Er fand sich plötzlich in einem seidenen Nachtgewand, falsch herum, hörte ein verlegenes:

»Sorry, betrunken!«, bevor der Fehler korrigiert war und Harry ihn an seine Brust zog. Draco konnte nicht anders als grinsen, als kurz danach neben ihm geschnarcht wurde und er ein: »Bist du schön und so warm!« hörte, was eindeutig schon halb im Schlaf stattfand.

›Was soll's‹, dachte er, ›ich kann immer noch vor ihm aus dem Bett. Außerdem bin ich betrunken genug, überall zu schlafen!‹

Mit diesem Gedanken kuschelte er sich enger an die Brust unter ihm und schlief ein.


	13. 13 Subtile Untertöne

_Danke für all die Reviews :) ich kann jetzt die nächsten 2 Tage nichts Einarbeiten, aber werde mich am Freitag bemühen alles bis dahin angekommenen Reviews zu beantworten und verkürze euch hoffentlich die Wartezeit mit dem längsten Kapitel der Geschichte. Habt Spaß :)_

* * *

**13 Subtile Untertöne**

Als Draco erwachte, war er verwirrt. Er war nicht in seinem Bett. Nach einer kurzen Panikattacke war er jedoch auch sicher, nicht in Askaban zu sein. Jeden Morgen brauchte er diese Selbstversicherung, aus dem Gefängnis entkommen zu sein. Zu Hause gelang ihm das am Besten. Er blinzelte mehrfach, bevor er einen Geruch wahrnahm, der ihn augenblicklich zur Besinnung kommen ließ.

Kaffee und Harry. Er wandte schnell ein paar ungesprochene Zaubersprüche gegen Mundgeruch, wuschelige Haare und Schweiß an, bevor er sich zum ersten Mal streckend dem Geruch zuwandte. Das erste was er sah, waren zwei grüne funkelnde Augen. Harry hatte den Anstand so zu tun, als wären Dracos Haare natürlich derart gekämmt und er hätte die Veränderung nicht bemerkt. Er kuschelte sich ins Bett zurück und reichte Draco den Trank gegen Kater, den Kaffee und stellte sogar ein Frühstück in Aussicht, wenn Draco bereit wäre, schon in einer halben Stunde wieder aus der Dusche zu kommen. Da er nicht wusste, warum sich Draco normalerweise nicht darauf einließ, bei anderen Leuten zu schlafen, strich er ihm nur eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und zog sich wieder zurück. Draco verstand die Geste und fühlte sich wohl. Es war das erste Mal seit Askaban, dass er mit einer anderen Person neben sich geschlafen hatte und er stellte fest, dass er sogar von schlechten Träumen verschont geblieben war.  
Er brauchte natürlich länger als eine halbe Stunde, um seinen Kaffee zu trinken, zu duschen und perfekt aussehend im Türrahmen der Küche zu erscheinen.

Harry gab sich offensichtlich wirklich Mühe, ihm zu vermitteln, dass er willkommen war, aber sich nicht mit ihm zu beschäftigen bräuchte, wenn er nicht wolle. Er saß mit dem Tagespropheten auf dem Sofa, um zu checken, ob irgendetwas zu der Zeitung durchgesickert war. Er war zufrieden, dass dem nicht so zu sein schien und schaute beiläufig von seiner Zeitung auf. Der blonde Mann machte es sich am Frühstückstisch bequem, scheinbar ohne den Anderen wahrzunehmen. Er sah umwerfend aus. Harry lächelte, als er darüber nachdachte, wie viel Zeit Draco wohl auf diese scheinbar natürlich schöne Erscheinung verwendete bevor Dracos Stimme den Bann brach.

»Dir scheint zu gefallen was du siehst. Nicht dass mich das überrascht, aber meinst du nicht, du könntest wenigstens versuchen, einen gelassenen Eindruck zu machen, wenn ich den Raum betrete?!«

Harry wurde leicht verlegen, aber grinste zufrieden. Er versuchte die Offensive.

»Warum sollte ich? Wenn irgendjemand anders anwesend wäre, wäre auch diese Person zu beschäftigt damit, sich von deinem perfekten Erscheinungsbild verlegen abzuwenden, um meine Bewunderung zu bemerken.«

Draco grinste, bevor er spielerisch schmollend die Unterlippe vorschob.

»Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du mit dieser Feststellung kokettierst, als wäre sie nicht wahr.«

Harry lachte. Diese spielerische Seite an Draco hatte er bisher nicht bemerkt. Er wollte mehr von ihr sehen.

»Draco, das einzige, was die Leute vergessen lassen könnte, dass der Junge der lebt neben ihnen steht, ist, dass er blass und farblos neben Draco Malfoy wirkt. Was schwierig ist, bei deinem blassen Teint. Wenn es dein Outfit nicht so verunstalten würde, würden sie dich wahrscheinlich sofort für jede Verfilmung der Heldenrolle anfragen.«

Draco kicherte in sein Rührei, bevor er stutzte.

»Was meinst du mit Verfilmung?«

Harry seufzte.

»Das erste was ich machen würde, wenn ich auch nur die vage Chance auf ein Rendezvous mit dir hätte, wäre dich in einen Film in ein Muggelkino mitzunehmen. Bevor ich dich ins beste Zauberrestaurant der Stadt entführen und dich im teuersten Hotel vernaschen würde, natürlich.«

Dracos Kater war schon wie weggewischt. Er mochte diese neue und fantasievolle Seite an Harry. Seit wann hatte dieser Junge Humor? Hm, eigentlich wusste er, dass er welchen hatte, nur ist es schwer das zu bewundern, wenn sich dieser Humor gegen dich richtet. Wahrscheinlich ging es Harry ähnlich, er strahlte förmlich über Dracos gute Laune. Draco wurde etwas mulmig zu Mute, aber er schob das auf die Nachwirkungen des Feuerwhiskeys.

»Als wenn es so einfach wäre mich zu beeindrucken und ins Bett zu kriegen. Gib mir mein eigenes Kapitel in einem Geschichtsbuch, Potter, und du hast alles, um mich zu verführen.«

Harry schnaubte, aber unterdrückte ein Lachen.

»Ich dachte, dass es auf Dauer schwierig wird, deinen Ansprüchen zu genügen. Wo sind die Zeiten, wo ein Kaffee ans Bett noch als romantisch galt.«

Draco lachte jetzt offen. Nicht sein übliches kontrolliertes Lachen, dass einem Malfoy gebührt oder eines voller Häme, sondern ein offenes Lachen mit einer Reihe perfekter Zähne. Harrys Magen hüpfte. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Draco zu solchen Ausdrücken ehrlicher Freude fähig war. Er hatte es vermutet, aber der Anblick und Klang warf ihn um. Er versuchte seine Gedanken wieder auf unverfängliche Konversation zu konzentrieren, indem er sich überlegte, wie viele Zahnarztrechnungen oder Zaubersprüche wohl für diese Zähne verantwortlich waren, aber es gelang ihm nur teilweise. Er versuchte es mit einer anderen Taktik, er sah auf seine Uhr.

»Wir müssen in zehn Minuten im Ministerium sein. Ich hoffe, du hast genug zweitklassiges Frühstück gehabt!?«

Draco verfiel in ein spöttisches Grinsen, nachdem er sich von seiner Lachattacke erholt hatte.

»Ich hoffe, du gibst deinem Hauselfen besseres Essen. Ich wäre beschämt festzustellen, dass der Hauselfenfreund Harry Potter seinen Angestellten solch ein Essen vorsetzt.«

Als Harry sich schmollend ans Abräumen machte, fügte er jedoch schnell noch dazu.

»Hey, ich bin mit diesem Teller noch nicht fertig. Irgendjemand muss sich doch noch dieses Donuts erbarmen. Ich möchte nicht für die Magenschmerzen von Kreacher verantwortlich gemacht werden.«

Harrys Augen funkelten und Draco konnte eine Freude darin sehen, die ihm bisher an Harry verborgen geblieben war. Sein warmes Lächeln erreichte sein ganzes Gesicht und Draco musste schlucken. Der andere Mann hatte definitiv keine hohen Kleidungs- oder Pflegeansprüche, aber er war schön. Das Gesicht war sonnengebräunt und hatte erste Anzeichen von bleibenden Falten, als es so lachte. Die grünen Augen stachen daraus hervor ohne zu blenden. Sogar diese komische Brille hatte Charme, als sie einseitig schief von der Nase hing. Die Blitznarbe war eingerahmt von schwarzen wilden Haaren.  
Draco stieß Luft aus und stopfte das letzte Stück Donut in seinen Mund, um sich daran zu hindern, nach einer Strähne zu greifen. Seit wann war er scharf auf sich ankündigende Falten? Was soll's, er musste an etwas anderes denken und Harry hatte ihm ein Thema angeboten.

»Sollte kein Problem sein. Sie haben unsere Aussagen, unsere Erinnerungen, den Tatort, die Mithelfer und noch zig Kilo unbearbeitete Vorwürfe ihres Helden. Wie sollte Umbridge da wieder raus kommen?!«

Harry bestand darauf, vor Draco im Ministerium zu sein, um eine Entscheidung über die Tragweite ihres gemeinsamen Auftretens zu vertagen. Draco stimmte zu, aber apparierte so direkt nach Harry, dass es keinen Unterschied machte. Sie hätten auch zusammen ankommen können. Harry rollte mit den Augen über den sturen Slytherin, sagte aber nichts, als sie zusammen im Fahrstuhl zu den Kellern standen. Insgeheim machte es ihm Freude, dass Draco so übermütig schien. Andere Hexen und Zauberer standen um sie herum und warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu. Draco schien sich einen Spaß daraus machen zu wollen, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Harry das Wort ergriffen.

»Herrje Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie sich an die Tür gelehnt? Ihr wundervoller Anzug ist ruiniert.«

Harry kicherte noch den ganzen Weg zum Gerichtssaal, da Draco Malfoy noch immer Spuren von Dreck an seinem Umhang suchte.

»Das zahle ich dir heim, Potter!«, sagte er noch spielerisch grinsend, als sie die Tür öffneten. Sie sahen sich Kingsley, Dean, Bill, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Arthur Weasley und zu Harrys Erstaunen Cho Chang gegenüber. Viele gaben Draco einen zweifelnden Blick, bevor sie Harry herzlich begrüßten. In den Rängen für die Verhandlung saßen bisher nur Susan Bones, Ernie McMillian, Blaise Zabini und Mafalda Hopkirk. Während die ersteren winkten, als sie Harry sahen, nickte Blaise Malfoy zu. Mafalda Hopkirk blieb indifferent.  
In einer Ecke stand eine Wache vor einer Tür. Harry vermutete die Angeklagten dahinter.

»Ist Veritaserum erlaubt?«, fragte er Kingsley.

Dieser nickte und zog Harry beiseite.

»Sie werden heute ohnehin noch nicht verhört. Es sollte selbst Umbridge nicht gelingen, ein Gegenmittel gegen das Serum zu nehmen, falls wir sie bis zur Verhandlung schon einsperren können!«

Harry nickte. Er wusste, wie wichtig es war, dass sie diese erste Runde gewannen.  
Der Raum füllte sich mit Ministeriumshexen und zauberern, mit Reporterinnen und Zuschauerinnen.  
Zeugen trugen ihre Beweise im Drachenfall vor. Da sie wussten, dass diese Angelegenheit alleine nicht ausreichen würde, einen dauerhaften Gewahrsam zu erwirken, brachten sie zusätzlich Harrys alte Anklagen und Indizien gegen Umbridge und Dawlish ins Spiel, nannten kurz Zeugen und Beweislage und deuteten an, dass der Kommentar von Umbridge in Bezug auf Hermione ihre wahren Loyalitäten und Handlungen zeigte. In Bezug auf Runcorn war der Fall schnell klar, er war ein geflohener Death Eater. Parkinsons Verhandlung wurde weniger wichtig eingestuft und auf einen Zeitpunkt verlegt, nachdem das Versteck durchsucht wurde, da sich dort weitere Anklagepunkte finden könnten.  
Bei Umbridge und Dawlish tat sich das Komitee schwer, da sie Ministeriumsmitglieder waren. Sie befanden letztlich, dass die Beweislast zu groß sei, um sie frei zu lassen. Da sie die beiden jedoch nicht zu lange in Gewahrsam nehmen wollten, bevor eine Entscheidung gefällt wurde, legten sie den ersten Verhandlungstermin auf zwei Wochen später. Umbridges Büro und Haus würden genau wie das von Dawlish auf Beweise durchsucht werden, die Verteidigung würde überwachte Einsicht in die Beweislage haben und die Angeklagten hätten Zeit sich eine Verteidigung aufzubauen.

Die Reporterinnen waren eiligst dabei, sich alles zu notieren und versuchten, sowohl Harry als auch Kingsley zu einem Interview zu bekommen. Draco hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten, war jedoch als Zeuge aufgeführt worden. Sie hatten sich kurzfristig auf dieses Verfahren geeinigt, um ihm noch eine Frist zu gewähren, verdeckt weitere Informationen zu sammeln. Harry gab keine Interviews, Kingsley hingegen ein ausführliches an Luna für den Quibbler und Alicia Spinnett für den Tagespropheten.  
Harry steckte Draco noch unbemerkt einen Zettel zu, bevor er sich mit Hermione zum Mittagsessen zusammen setzte und das weitere Vorgehen besprach.

Hermione war aufgeregt.

»Wenn die Verhandlung in zwei Wochen aufgenommen und innerhalb zwei weiterer Wochen abgeschlossen wird und sogar Umbridge überführt werden kann, dann habe ich tatsächlich eine Chance, mit meinen Gesetzesänderungen durchzukommen. Allerdings sind noch immer zu viele ihrer Sorte hier unterwegs und der Ausgang des Verfahrens ist unsicher. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir ernsthaft etwas verändern wollen, solange sich das allgemeine Denken nicht ändert, andere Wesen oder auch nur Muggelgeborene seien weniger wert. Wir brauchen aber alle möglichen Beweise, um sicher zu gehen, dass Umbridge diesmal überführt wird.«

Sie ließ einen Stoßseufzer und eine weitere längere Rede los, bevor sie Harrys Blick bemerkte und verstummte.

»Du bist wie Ron. Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?«

Harry grinste.  
»Sorry. Habe ich. Ich möchte mich nur über den ersten Schritt freuen. Aber gib dir keine Mühe mehr, du hast Recht. Hattest du schon immer, aber für mich ist es neu, zu begreifen, dass diese Erkenntnis etwas mit mir zu tun hat. Und noch verwirrender einzusehen, dass Draco Malfoy seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hat, mich das einsehen zu lassen. Ich musste gerade an ihn denken und dass wir gemeinsam so viel geschafft haben.«

Hermione wechselte zu ihrem geduldigen Selbst.

»Ja. Das ist schön. Eine Allianz zwischen euch könnte beispielhaft sein. Werdet ihr auch weiter zusammenarbeiten oder bist du immer noch misstrauisch?«

Harry zuckte die Schultern.  
»Bin ich. Er ist immerhin dieselbe Person, die Jahre damit verbracht hat, andere Menschen als minderwertig zu deklarieren. Aber ich werde ihn trotzdem bitten, weiter mit mir zu arbeiten. Ich werde nur versuchen, weiteren Versuchungen zu widerstehen. Sex macht unsere Beziehung nur komplizierter. Außerdem sind mir seine Motive noch nicht klar. Andererseits hatte ich heute Nacht zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten keine Alpträume. Als hätte Dracos Anwesenheit sie verjagt. Du weißt schon, die von Voldemort und Gräbern oder von unserer Ministeriumsnacht oder Godric Hollow. Normalerweise habe ich sie jede Nacht.  
Aber lass uns lieber über die Informationen reden, die du mir geschickt hast.«

Hermione nickte, auch wenn sie etwas unausgesprochen ließ. Sie wollte, dass Harry weiter verfolgte, was er angefangen hatte. Aber sich gegen seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu wehren, hatte noch nie dauerhaft bei ihm funktioniert. Für Hermione war klar, dass Harry bei Malfoy etwas fand, was er nur dort bekam. Er musste nicht den Helden mimen. Er hatte keine Angst, als solcher bewundert zu werden oder Malfoys Erwartungen gerecht werden zu müssen. Dass sich Harry nicht sicher sein konnte, ob Malfoy ihn wirklich wollte, machte das Ganze zu einer Herausforderung für Harry.

Sie gingen die Informationen durch und stellten fest, dass sie nicht viel hatten.  
Nur ein paar mögliche Hinweise, wo sie weiter suchen könnten.

»Ich werde mich am Mittwoch Abend an Garmig hängen und ihn überwachen.  
Außerdem werde ich Runcorn interviewen, ob ihm von Garmig Informationen zu Muggelhexen zugespielt wurden.  
Zu Dawlish sollten wir Beweise bei Umbridge finden, so etwas hat sie jedenfalls erwähnt. Mafalda wird schwieriger.  
Sie bietet keine Anhaltspunkte. Ich setze Kingsley darauf an, sie im Auge zu behalten und mit wem sie am häufigsten redet.  
Ich werde ihr sporadisch folgen und ich frage Malfoy, ob seine Kontakte mehr hergeben.«

Hermione nickte.  
»Da ist noch etwas anderes. Als du weg warst, wurde eine Muggelfamilie tot aufgefunden. Bitte bleib jetzt ganz ruhig. Aber es war die Familie, die in das alte Haus deiner Verwandten gezogen ist, im Privatdrive. Sie haben laut Polizeibericht keine bemerkenswerten Verletzungen erlitten. Das Ministerium vermutet A. K. und der Fall wird untersucht. Es scheint jemand hinter deiner Familie und /oder hinter Muggeln her zu sein.«

Harry war schockiert. Seine Verwandten bedeuteten ihm nicht viel, aber dass nach dem Krieg jemand versuchte, sie zu töten, das waren schlechte Nachrichten.  
Hermione fuhr vorsichtig fort.

»Es muss jemand mit Zugang zu deinen Ministeriumsdaten gewesen sein, um die Adresse zu haben. Aber nur die Ordensmitglieder wissen, dass die Dursleys jetzt woanders wohnen.«

Harry nickte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie nicht in ihren eigenen Kreisen suchen mussten, aber es war dennoch beunruhigend, dass jemand versuchte seine Familie zu töten und nicht davor zurückschreckte, Muggel auf gut Glück ins Jenseits zu befördern.

»Es muss auf jeden Fall jemand ohne Kenntnisse über mich gewesen sein. Ich schere mich nicht um das Wohlergehen meiner Verwandtschaft.«

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Sie geben tatsächlich nicht das erste logische Ziel ab, aber logisch ist es dennoch. Muggelmord wird nach wie vor nicht in selben Maßen verfolgt und du würdest dich auch vor eine bedrohte Eule werfen. Sie hatten es nicht direkt auf dich abgesehen, aber es war gut durchdacht und soll dich wahrscheinlich in eine gefährliche Position bringen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe sofort kontrolliert, dass es ihnen gut geht. Sie sind wohlauf und garstig wie immer. Wobei sich Dudley zurückhält.«

Harry dankte Hermione. Er hatte befürchtet, selber checken zu müssen und war froh, dass sie ihm das erspart hatte.

»Kannst du mich auf dem Laufenden bei den Ermittlungen halten?«  
Hoffnungsvoll sah er zu Hermione, die den Kopf schüttelte.

»Nicht meine Zuständigkeit. Ich darf die Akten nicht einsehen. Du solltest Michael oder Draco fragen, ob sie mehr wissen.«

Harry nickte.  
»Sag Mal, Hermione, seit wann ist Arthur denn wieder da? Ich war überrascht ihn heute zu sehen. Ich dachte er sei noch länger als ein Jahr im Norden tätig?«

Sie lächelte.  
»Ist er auch. Aber er wollte gern kurz die neuen Ereignisse verfolgen und war gerade hier, um Molly zu besuchen. Bei der Gelegenheit hat er auch sicher gestellt, dass seine Abteilung dir alle Hilfe zur Verfügung stellt, die du brauchst.«

Harry grinste.  
»Schade, dass er so schnell weg war. Ich hätte gern mit ihm geredet. Er fehlt mir manchmal.«

Hermione berührte ihn am Arm und sah verständnisvoll aus. Auch wenn Harry langsam aus dem Alter war, wo er eine Familie brauchte, die Weasleys waren sein zu Hause geblieben und er vermisste sie nicht selten. Sie erhoben sich und verabschiedeten sich, bevor sie ihrer Wege gingen. Harry schaute noch schnell bei Michael Corner vorbei, der ihm jedoch auch nur sagen konnte, dass er noch keinen Zugang zu den Daten hatte, bis der Fall abgeschlossen war. Er versprach ihm jedoch, einen Kollegen darauf anzusetzen und Harry bedankte sich. Zurück zu Hause wartete er auf Dracos Antwort.

Draco war mit Blaise Essen gegangen. Auch sie gingen den Fall durch und die Möglichkeiten für Umbridge, aus der Sache raus zu kommen. Sie waren dabei, einen Plan zu machen, wo sie benötigte Informationen herbekämen, als Draco in seine Tasche griff und den Zettel von Harry fand. Er zog ihn heraus und las. Blaise blickte ihn an und war nicht wenig irritiert über das warme Lächeln, was sich über Dracos Gesicht ausbreitete.

»Was liest du denn da? Kontoauszüge?«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und kehrte zu seiner gleichgültigen Maske zurück.

»Ein Brief von Potter. Er will sich mit mir zum Abendessen treffen, den Ausgang der Verhandlung feiern und alles Weitere besprechen.«

Blaises Augenbrauen wanderten fast unter seine Haare. Er musste sein Misstrauen nicht formulieren. Draco sah es ihm an – er war vorsichtig. Sie hatten zwar eine offene Beziehung, aber immerhin sprachen sie hier von Harry Potter. Und Blaise hatte Draco noch nicht oft derart lächeln sehen.

»Ich habe mich gefreut, dass mein Plan aufzugehen scheint. Er wird mir offensichtlich sagen, dass er weiter mit mir zusammenarbeiten will und ich habe dir erklärt, was es für meinen Ruf bedeuten könnte, wenn Potter anfängt mir zu vertrauen. Das ist alles!«

Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, Blaise anzulügen, aber er musste auch vorsichtig sein.

»Draco, ich kenne dich jetzt seit fünfzehn Jahren. Die Freude über einen gelungenen Plan bringt dich zu deinem schönsten und boshaftesten Grinsen, aber nicht zum Lächeln. Ward ihr zusammen im Bett?«

Draco nickte. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Blaise etwas vorzumachen. Er hatte gelernt, den Draco aus dem Malfoy herauszulesen. Es gehörte auch zu ihrer Beziehung, ehrlich zu sein.

»Ja. Wir hatten Sex. Nicht das volle Programm. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter auf Männer steht? Und ausgerechnet mit mir ins Bett geht? Die Chance konnte ich nicht vorbei ziehen lassen, er hat was. Vielleicht ist es seine Unschuld. Ich entdecke aber auch unbekannte Seiten an ihm, die mir gefallen. Er hätte sich an bestimmten Stellen gar nicht schlecht in Slytherin gemacht.«

Blaise sah ihn überrascht an. Das war das erste ehrliche Kompliment über Potter, das nicht von Flüchen über seine Dummheit oder sein unverschämtes Glück durchbrochen war.

»Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, du hast dich verknallt. Aber es bleibt schwer zu glauben, wenn wir von dem Auserwählten reden.«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise und würdevoll.

»Blaise, du weißt, dass profane Gefühle nichts für mich sind. Ich mag es, Sachen zu wollen und sie zu bekommen, aber ich verknalle mich nicht. Du weißt, dass mir der Preis für Gefühle zu hoch ist.«

Blaise sagte nichts. Er wusste, dass mehr aus seinem Gegenüber nicht rauszuholen war. Dennoch war er sicher, dass er etwas anderes im Gesicht seines Lovers sah, als reine Genugtuung. Er hatte jedoch noch ein Anliegen. Er holte einen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn in Dracos Hand.

»Was ist das?«

Blaise grinste.  
»Mach es auf!«

Mit einem misstrauischen Blick öffnete Draco das Päckchen und riss die Augen auf. Es lag ein Ring darin, der seinem Großvater gehört hatte. Dieser Ring war vom Ministerium beschlagnahmt worden, da auf ihm ein dunkler Fluch lag. Draco hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Kurz hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er von Blaise einen Heiratsantrag bekam und hatte Mühe, seine Erleichterung zu verbergen. Er sah zu Blaise.

»Woher hast du ihn? Oder besser, wie bist du wieder an ihn ran gekommen?«

Blaise grinste breit und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

»Mir hat da jemand einen Gefallen geschuldet. Für mich ist es gar nicht so schwer, verbotene Objekte aus dem Archiv zu entnehmen.  
Aber sie behalten zu können, ist etwas aufwendiger.«

Draco strich mit einem Finger an dem Kästchen entlang. Der Ring war nicht wirklich wichtig für ihn, aber er erinnerte ihn an seinen Großvater und Draco war sich sicher, dass Narcissa zu schätzen wüsste, ihn wieder im Haus zu haben. Lucius würde vor Freude außer sich sein.

»Danke Blaise, das war großartig von dir. Meine Eltern werden sich freuen.«

Er lächelte Blaise an und umarmte ihn. Blaise fiel auf, dass der Zettel von Potter einen größeren Begeisterungssturm ausgelöst hatte. Auch hatte Draco nur von der Reaktion seiner Eltern gesprochen, als bedeute es ihm persönlich nicht viel. Aber er sagte nichts, das wäre gegen ihre Regeln.

Sie trennten sich nach dem Essen und Draco schickte eine Eule los, die Zeit, Restaurant und Dresscode für Harry enthielten.

Harry fühlte sich etwas komisch, als er das von Draco bestimmte Lokal betrat.  
Er kam sich fehl am Platz vor, schon weil er diesen Ort in Gedanken als Lokal bezeichnete. Es war eindeutig ein Muggelrestaurant.  
Aber es war auch definitiv kein gewöhnlicher Ort. Es sah aus, als würden hier im Normalfall nur Angehörige der Königsfamilie speisen. Er hatte versucht, sich an die Kleidungsvorschriften von Draco zu halten, aber durch Anzug und Krawatte fühlte er sich noch viel unbeholfener. In all seiner Zeit in der Muggelwelt hatte er sich nie als jemand einer wohlhabenden Schicht kleiden und bewegen müssen. Geld hatte er erst, seit er dieser Welt entflohen war und Ansehen war ihm ausschließlich in der Zauberwelt zuteil geworden. Er gab sich alle Mühe, den genauen Anweisungen von Draco zu folgen, wandte sich dem Einlasser zu, der besser gekleidet war als Harry und fragte nach der Vorbestellung eines Tisches für Malfoy.

Der Einlasser nickte, verwies auf einen jungen Mann, der ihn zum Tisch geleitete. Draco war noch nicht da, was Harry einerseits erleichterte, da es ihm einen peinlichen Auftritt ersparte, andererseits aber besorgte, da er von jetzt an keine helfenden Anweisungen mehr hatte, wie er sich verhalten solle.  
Die Leute um ihn herum saßen alle in großem Abstand von den anderen Tischen und unterhielten sich anscheinend nur flüsternd. Jedenfalls erreichte ihn kein Laut ihrer Unterhaltungen. Sie bewegten sich alle in einer gelernten und anscheinend mühelosen Haltung, die Harry fremd und unangenehm war. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem er wiederholte:

»Ich bin ein Held und kein Prinz.«

Das brachte ihn zum Lachen und schien den ankommenden Kellner zu verwirren.

»Möchten Sie bereits einen Wein vor dem Essen wählen?«

Harry schüttelte mit einem steifen Lächeln den Kopf, da er sich in Weinen nicht auskannte und fragte stattdessen nach einem Mineralwasser.

»Sehr wohl der Herr. Wir halten uns bei allem anderen an die Vorgaben des Herrn Malfoy?«

Harry nickte erleichtert. Also hatte Draco sogar schon ihren Essensablauf geplant. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum ihn Draco hierher zitiert hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass Draco froh war über die erste Gelegenheit, Harry seine Welt zu zeigen. Als er darüber nachdachte, wo er Draco mittlerweile hingeschleift hatte, nagten einmal mehr Zweifel an ihm, ob Draco sich auch nur eine Sekunde in seiner Gegenwart wohl gefühlt hatte. Camping schien nicht zu Dracos Welt zu gehören. Obwohl sie in den Zauberzelten auch fließend Wasser hatten, gab es keinen Luxus.

Die Ankunft des anderen Mannes unterbrach sein Grübeln. Harry bewunderte die eleganten Bewegungen und die offensichtliche Vertrautheit mit Umgebungen wie dieser. Aber es gab ihm auch einen Stich, weil er wusste, dass er in diese Welt nicht passen würde. In Dracos Welt war Harry ranggleich zu Angestellten wie Hagrid. Draco sah umwerfend aus, er trug einen Maßanzug und lächelte breit, als er an den Tisch geführt wurde. Er verbeugte sich kurz vor Harry und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Dem sofort herbei eilenden Kellner bat er mit dem gewünschten Ablauf zu beginnen und als dieser zufrieden davon eilte, wandte sich Draco seinem Begleiter zu.

»Entschuldige mein spätes Erscheinen, ich hatte noch einen Termin. Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?«

Draco konnte sich denken, dass sich Harry in seiner Haut unwohl fühlte. Er war solche Räume nicht gewohnt und bewegte sich, als wenn ihm jede seiner ungelenken Bewegungen bewusst wäre. Sogar sein Glas hielt er, als würde es ihn vor dem Ertrinken retten. Draco hatte sich gedacht, dass er Harry in Verlegenheit brachte, aber er hatte nicht den erwarteten Spaß an seinem Vorteil. Harry blickte sich um und fragte:

»Wo sind wir? Und warum in einem Edel-Muggelrestaurant?«

Draco prustete.  
»Die Gäste sind zwar alle Muggel, aber der Besitzer ist ein Zauberer. Er hat die einzelnen Tische so präpariert, dass Gespräche privat bleiben. Ich war hier oft mit meinen Eltern, wenn wir uns mit Anderen getroffen haben und das Treffen nicht unbedingt bekannt werden sollte.«

Harry nickte. Das erklärte seine Beobachtung.

»Ich dachte mir so etwas. Was essen wir?«

Draco grinste breit und zählte ihm das vorbestellte Menü inklusive der bestellten Getränke auf. Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an und sagte:

»Gut dass ich meinen Anti-Allergietrank genommen habe. Ich vertrage keine Meeresfrüchte.«

Draco sah verlegen aus. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet.

»Das ist kein Problem. Da es sich erst um den vierten Gang handelt, kann ich den einfach umarrangieren. Hättest du stattdessen lieber gefüllte Artischocken?«

Harry nickte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was das war. Er wollte Draco nicht schon wieder erklären, dass gutes Essen eine noch nicht lang erprobte Erfahrung für ihn war. Als der Wein ankam, orderte Draco den vierten Gang um und wandte sich wieder lächelnd Harry zu. Draco hob sein Weinglas in Richtung Harry.

»Auf unsere Zusammenarbeit!«

Harry prostete zurück und trank einen Schluck. Im ersten Moment kam die rote Flüssigkeit ihm vor, wie jeder andere bessere Wein. Aber in der zweiten Sekunde entfaltete er seinen Geschmack, als ob er die Jahre, in denen er gelagert hatte in sich aufgenommen hätte und jetzt innerhalb weniger Augenblicke auf Harrys Zunge wieder vor seinen Augen abspielte. Der Wein erzeugte Bilder nie von ihm gesehener Gegenden vor seinem inneren Auge. Er war kein Weinkenner, aber er war sich sicher, dass es sich um einen besonderen Wein handelte. Vielleicht war das magischer Wein oder Harry hatte bisher noch keinen guten probiert. Draco sah voller Freude Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. Harry strahlte zurück.

Um sich von den funkelnden grünen Augen abzulenken, nahm Draco die Unterhaltung auf.

»Denkst du, wir haben eine Chance, die Verhandlung zu gewinnen?«

Harry nickte zögernd.  
»Es würde jedoch nicht schaden, weitere Beweise zu sammeln. Ich habe noch einige weitere Pfade, die sich verfolgen lassen, aber bisher wenig geprüfte Informationen. Wie sehen die Informationen deiner Quellen aus?«

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Ebenfalls noch in Arbeit. Wir können ja später wild zusammen spekulieren, was alle diese Halbinformationen bedeuten.  
Aber für heute Abend können wir erstmal nichts machen. Wir sollten uns privateren Themen zuwenden.«

Mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln schenkte er Harry Wein nach. Harry wollte jedoch gerne noch seine Frage loswerden.

»Würdest du denn weiter mit mir an diesen Fällen arbeiten? Ich würde deine Kooperation sehr zu schätzen wissen und weiß auch nicht, ob ich ohne dich so viel zu Stande bringe. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich brauchst, aber ich würde sehr gerne mit dir zusammen weiter arbeiten.«

Draco war geschmeichelt über dieses plötzliche Geständnis. Er wollte aber seine Zusage nicht zu schnell loswerden.

»Wenn ich in der Verhandlung offen auftrete, wird mein Ruf in meinen bisherigen Kreisen sehr geschädigt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich die Malfoys leisten können, noch tiefer zu fallen, wenn sie sich bei ihren einzigen Verbündeten Feinde machen. Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe, um unser Image wenigstens bei den braven Leuten aufzupolieren, wenn wir erfolgreich arbeiten wollen.«

Harry sah ihn verdutzt an.

»Du meinst, ich soll öffentlich proklamieren, wie toll ihr seid, um deine Zusammenarbeit zu erkaufen?«

Er war verletzt, wollte aber nicht analysieren, warum verletzt anstelle von neutral empört. Draco sah hingegen völlig unbewegt über den Ausbruch von Harry hinweg.

»Denk drüber nach. Es wäre zu unserem gegenseitigen Nutzen. Ah, die Suppe.«

Harry schluckte seine Antwort, da tatsächlich in diesem Moment die Suppe gebracht wurde. Er hatte sich die Zusammenarbeit anders vorgestellt. Er hatte das Gefühl, in eine Falle gegangen zu sein und Draco zu kaufen oder gekauft zu werden. Aber er stellte den Gedanken erst einmal beiseite, um den Abend noch bis zum Ende des Essens genießen zu können.

Da es Harry gelang, den Anfang des Gespräches in seinen Hinterkopf zu verbannen, hatten sie tatsächlich einen schönen Abend. Sie schwelgten in Erinnerungen und arbeiteten die Perspektive des jeweils anderen auf.

»Es war ein Fest, die Wut in deinem Gesicht zu sehen. Du hattest es nicht besser verdient, da du mir schon wieder den Snitch vor der Nase weg gefangen hattest. Und ich hatte früh gelernt, dass dich Bemerkungen über deine Freunde und deine Familie am meisten treffen.«

Dracos Lachen verebbte, als er sah, dass die Erinnerung bei Harry nicht nur Spaß auslöste.

»Hey, deine Rache danach war für mich auch nicht lustig. Du und George, ihr habt mich ganz schön vermöbelt. Diese Erniedrigung.«

Harrys Grinsen kam zurück.

»Haben es teuer bezahlt. Hatte ein Jahr lang Spielverbot. Aber es war eine Genugtuung, dass ihr trotzdem verloren habt. Außerdem hast du mir dafür in der sechsten Klasse die Nase gebrochen.«

Draco nickte.  
»Ich dachte bereits nach dem vierten Jahr, dass wir ein neues Level der Abneigung erreicht hätten. Ab dem Zeitpunkt, dass du erklärt hast, Voldemort sei zurück und ihr mich im Zug verhext habt. Ich habe oft gedacht, dass wir uns am Ende gegenseitig den Garaus machen. Aber da habe ich mich glücklicherweise getäuscht.«

Er bot Harry ein offenes Lächeln an, was dieser erwiderte.

»Was hat dich eigentlich am meisten geärgert, an all unseren Teenager-Streitereien?«

Draco überlegte kurz.  
»Zum einen, dass dir alles zuzufliegen schien, obwohl du dich auf die falsche Seite gestellt hattest. Du warst ein schäbig gekleideter durchschnittlicher Junge, aber alles schien dir zu Füßen gelegt zu werden. Diesen Eindruck habe ich schnell revidiert, als ich zuließ, ehrlich darüber nachzudenken. Natürlich auch die Bloßstellung, ständig gegen dich zu verlieren und die Peinlichkeiten, meinem Namen nicht gerecht zu werden. Aber später auch die dunklen Flecken, die du meiner Familie auf die Weste gebracht hast. Erst dieses Interview über die Nacht auf dem Friedhof, dann bringst du meinen Vater nach Askaban und in allgemeinen Verruf. Das saß und ich wollte dich einfach nicht damit durchkommen lassen.«

Harry nickte. Er hatte durchaus auch seine Kämpfe gegen Draco gefochten.

»Müsstest du mich nicht fragen, was es bei mir war?«

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.  
»Als wenn du davon abzuhalten wärst, es mir auch so zu erzählen.«

Harry wusste irgendwie, dass es nicht ernst gemeint war, aber es verletzte ihn dennoch, dass der andere Mann kein Interesse zeigte. Er schmollte und aß. Draco rollte mit den Augen.

»Jetzt komm schon, Harry. Sei nicht beleidigt. Was hat dich am meisten getroffen?«

Harry schmollte noch ein wenig mehr.

»Du bist doch hier die Dramaqueen. Ich bin nicht beleidigt. Du hast es ja auch schon vermutet. Meine Familie und Freundschaften waren mir das wichtigste und das einzig Gute in meinem Leben. Es hat mich am meisten getroffen, dass du ständig versucht hast, Dreck über ihnen auszuschütten. Auch dass du mich einfach nicht ausstehen konntest und mir das Leben noch schwerer gemacht hast, obwohl ich einfach nur meine Ruhe haben wollte. Ich wollte …«

Er brach ab und trank einen Schluck Wein. Draco wartete.

»Ich wollte zur Abwechslung auch mal gemocht werden. Aber du hast einfach nahtlos die Rolle von Dudley eingenommen, obwohl ich gerne mit dir befreundet gewesen wäre. Ich wollte nur nicht deine Bedingungen dafür akzeptieren. Und später fand ich einfach, dass du der arroganteste, rassistischste und verzogenste Bengel warst, den ich kannte. Trotzdem ging von dir eine andere Faszination aus, als von meinem dummen Cousin. Du hattest trotzdem Stil …«

Er brach wieder ab und war rot geworden.  
»Hör zu. Mittlerweile tut es mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir das Leben schwer gemacht habe, vor allem die Verletzungen. Aber ich fand damals wirklich, dass du sie verdient hattest. Naja, fast alles. Und über viele Sachen, die du so gesagt hast, bin ich auch heute noch nicht weg. Du gibst mir schnell das Gefühl nicht in dein Erste Klasse Abteil zu gehören.«

Draco hatte amüsiert zugehört, dann seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und am Ende war sein Gesicht nachdenklich geworden. Bisher hatte er es eher als kleinen Streich gesehen, Harry in eine unvorteilhafte Lage zu bringen. Vielleicht hatte er auch ein wenig vor Harry glänzen wollen. Aber eigentlich war dieses Restaurant Teil eines Lebens, das er mit seinem Vater verband. Draco liebte seinen alten Herren, aber dieser Ort bedeutete ihm persönlich nichts. Er mochte Glamour und feine Dinge. Er hatte sich jedoch weit genug von seinem Elternhaus entfernt, um einen Reiz in Leuten wie Harry zu finden. Harry war echt. Er war aufbrausend und vergab bedingungslos Liebe. Draco hatte solche Liebe nie erhalten. Seine Eltern hatten ihm nur zurückhaltend Emotionen gezeigt. Sie liebten ihn, er wusste das. Aber er hatte oft Harry mit seinen Freunden gesehen und sich gewünscht, von Harry mit gleicher Zuneigung und Loyalität verteidigt zu werden. Draco riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und sah Harry in die Augen.

»Glaubst du, ich habe dich heute Abend hierher bestellt, um dir wieder zu zeigen, dass du nicht in meinen Kreisen verkehrst? Dass dich dein Heldentum noch nicht zu einem Reinblütigen macht?«

Harry zweifelte. Der Gedanke war ihm gekommen.  
»Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass du es noch immer mit Absicht machst. Mich demütigen, meine ich.«

Draco ließ die Schultern hängen. Nur sehr kurz, aber es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick. Harry war so unbedachte und unkontrollierte Handlungen von Draco nicht gewohnt.

»Willst du gehen?«

Draco formulierte seine Frage vorsichtig und leise. Harry schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass das mein Lieblingsrestaurant wird. Ich habe ständig das Gefühl, etwas falsch zu machen. Aber ich würde gern weiter mit dir darüber reden.«

Draco schien erleichtert und fing sich wieder.

»Ich glaube tatsächlich nicht, dass du in diese Art von Kreisen einfach einsteigen kannst, aber ich weiß, dass du gar kein Bedürfnis danach hast. Es tut mir ebenfalls leid, dass ich dir immer vermittelt habe, dass du meiner nicht wert seist. Aber das habe ich damals auch gedacht. Musste ich aus Selbstschutz ja auch, wenn ich damit leben wollte, dass du mich nicht zu brauchen schienst. Und ich war wütend, dass du mein Angebot, dich in diese Kreise einzuführen ausgeschlagen hattest. Irgendwie konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum jemand nicht in höhere Gesellschaft aufsteigen will. Diese Verweigerungshaltung hat meinen Neid ausgelöst. Ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht einfach so ausreden kann, dass ich nicht mehr glaube, dass Blut Menschen ausmacht. Ich werde dich wohl davon überzeugen müssen.«

Harry sah ihn an und nickte. Er wusste, dass es für Draco unmöglich war zu beweisen, dass er sich geändert hatte, wenn ihm Harry keine Chance gab. Sie hatten einen ansonsten schönen Abend, das Essen war fantastisch und der Wein tat sein übriges zur Stimmung, ohne jedoch zu schwer zu wirken. Harry wollte zahlen, aber Draco winkte ab.

»Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich nicht zahlen lassen. Alle magischen Gäste müssen hier im Voraus zahlen, inklusive Trinkgeld. Das Geld ist bereits in den entsprechenden Safe in Gringotts transferiert worden. Du kannst gerne ein zusätzliches Trinkgeld in Muggelwährung hier lassen.«

Harry tat das sogleich und er lud Draco zu einem Abschlussdrink in sein Haus ein. Dort angekommen, sprachen sie bei einem Feuerwhiskey über verschiedenste Themen, aber als Harry den Punkt des vorgeschlagenen Austauschs von Zusammenarbeit und Imagekampagne ansprechen wollte, winkte Draco ab.

»Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden, wir könnten den Abend auch anders ausklingen lassen!«

Er ging mit einer einladenden Geste auf Harry zu, aber dieser konnte sich nicht wirklich darüber freuen. Er gab sich nur halbherzig in die Umarmung von Draco, da er einen bestimmten Gedanken nicht loswerden konnte.

»Ich muss wissen, was das beinhaltet. Diese Imagekampagne, bei der ich dir helfen soll. Zu Empfängen gehen? Dich wichtigen Leuten vorstellen?«

Draco versuchte noch einmal die Frage durch ein ungeduldiges Winken beiseite zu schieben.

»Kannst du dich nicht einmal darauf konzentrieren, was wir hier machen könnten, anstelle abzuschweifen?«

Harry riss sich los und Draco gab auf.

»Ich will wissen, wozu du mich benutzen willst. Und ich weiß nicht, warum du genau diesen Moment wählst, um mich zu küssen. Willst du mich vom Thema ablenken oder ist es Teil der Strategie, mich zu überreden?«

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Ich konnte ja schlecht im Restaurant über dich herfallen. Aber den Gedanken, mit dir ins Bett zu kommen, hatte ich nicht erst eben. Aber wie es aussieht, hast du keine Lust auf ein weiteres Schlafzimmer-Intermezzo. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen, damit der Abend von dir nicht wieder völlig ruiniert wird.«

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an.

»Von mir? Ruiniert? Ich wollte nur wissen, was du von mir willst, bevor ich dir eine Zusage mache. Und ich will wissen, warum du mit mir ins Bett willst.«

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an.  
»Warum ich mit dir ins Bett will? Jetzt gib nicht vor, dass dir der Gedanke fremd wäre. Ich kann doch deine Blicke auf meine Hände und auf meinen Körper sehen.«

Harry schluckte.  
»Ich habe ja auch gar nicht abgestritten, dass ich gerne mit dir ins Bett würde. Aber ich möchte gerne wissen, worauf ich mich da einlasse. Warum du Sex mit mir möchtest. Ich mag das Gefühl nicht, dafür bezahlt zu werden, indem du deine Zusammenarbeit davon abhängig machst. Mir ginge es besser, wenn ich wüsste, warum du mit mir ins Bett gehen willst. Für mich ist eine schöne Erfahrung, vor allem weil ich bisher den Eindruck hatte, dass ich mir keine Sorgen darum machen muss, was das jetzt für uns bedeutet. An einer emotionalen Bindung scheinst du ebenfalls kein Interesse zu haben. Ich fühle mich von dir angezogen, aber nicht eingesperrt. Aber du musst nicht mit mir ins Bett, um meine Hilfe zu erhalten.«

Draco grinste und schürzte die Lippen.

»Ist der Spaß an einer unverbindlichen Affäre nicht, ohne gegenseitige Zeugnisse auszukommen?«

Er ging einen Schritt näher auf Harry zu und brachte sein Gesicht so nah, dass Harry fast in dem See aus Silbergrau ertrank. Irgendetwas in diesen Augen und Dracos Gesichtszügen verriet ihm, dass dieser nicht nur amüsiert war. Harry schluckte und wandte sich mit Mühe ab.

»Draco, bitte. Ich werde mich nicht noch mal auf körperliche Nähe mit dir einlassen, ohne zu wissen woran ich bin, was du willst und warum du mit mir schläfst. Und wenn es nur aus Begierde ist, das wäre mir Grund genug. Für mich heißt unverbindlich nicht, dass der Raum für Auseinandersetzung, was wir hier tun, fehlt. Ich will nicht das Gefühl haben, du verwendest meine Lust auf dich gegen mich. Ich gehe lieber mit Leuten ins Bett, die das aus den selben Gründen wie ich wollen.«

Draco wandte sich abrupt zum Gehen und warf ihm noch einen letzten Satz vor die Füße.

»Schön, wenn du jedes Mal stundenlangen Redebedarf nach unserem Sex hast, ist es den Spaß ohnehin nicht wert.«

Harry wusste nicht, was eigentlich gerade derartig schief gegangen war. Er fühlte sich von Draco benutzt und verletzt. Nachdenken wollte er jedoch nicht mehr. Er setzte sich hin und schrieb sämtliche Informationen nieder, die er Draco noch nicht weitergeleitet hatte, versiegelte sie mit einem Zauber, der nur Draco ein Öffnen ermöglichen würde und schickte Hedwig damit los. Danach ging er zu Bett und fühlte sich darin ziemlich allein.

Die Antwort von Draco kam am nächsten Morgen. Auch er hatte seine Informationen versiegelt für Harry niedergeschrieben. Er bat um ergänzende Informationen, wenn Harry welche bekommen würde und versprach Harrys Tipps durch seine Quellen weiter zu verfolgen. Auch er hatte nicht in einer Silbe Bezug auf ihre Unterhaltung genommen. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf Verdrängung und ging danach die Papiere durch. Nach Dracos Quellen zu urteilen, hatte es bisher keine weiteren bedenklichen Informationen zu Garmig und Hopkirk gegeben. Aber die Hauptverantwortlichen für die Muggelmorde während des Krieges waren noch nicht gefasst worden. Harry dachte an die Morde im Ligusterweg und schrieb schnell eine weitere Eule zu Draco. Er hatte vergessen, ihm davon zu erzählen. Vielleicht hatten die Mörder die selbe Handschrift. Vielleicht wussten Dracos Kontakte mehr über die Mörder im Krieg. Auch diese Frage schickte er mit einer Eule zu den Malfoys. Danach schrieb er eine Eule an Michael, um zu erfahren, wie weit er gekommen war und um ihn zu bitten, ihm die aktenkundig gewordenen Muggeljäger aus dem Krieg zu senden. Von denen waren viele ebenfalls nicht bestraft worden.

Er bat Hermione, ihm eine Liste aller Zauberer und Hexen aus Muggelfamilien zu schicken, die durch diese Jäger überführt worden waren, damit er sie befragen konnte, wie sie sich verhalten hätten. Das würde die möglichen Verbindungen erweitern und andere Ziele für seine Überprüfung liefern. Auch über diese Idee informierte er Draco. Er beschloss, Teddy einen Besuch abzustatten, bevor er Mafalda überwachen ging. Garmig hatte erst morgen den verdächtigen Mittwochtermin, von dem sie nicht wussten, wohin dieser ging. Er würde heute also der anderen Person folgen.

Die Überwachung von Mafalda hatte nichts ergeben, außer dass sie eine zurückgezogene Person war und offensichtlich alleine lebte. Harry wollte das später mit ihrer Akte abgleichen. Er kam erschöpft zu Hause an und fand einen Berg Pergamentrollen auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch. Die mit dem Malfoysiegel öffnete er zuerst.

_Harry,_

_ich weiß nicht, ob du mich aus Rache in einen Eulenhagel schickst, aber deine Briefe_

_enthielten gute Ideen. Ich habe die Anfragen weitergeleitet, was du als eine Zusage für_

_weitere Zusammenarbeit sehen kannst, da diese Geschichten den Rahmen der Umbridgeverhandlung_

_bereits sprengen._

_Es tut mir leid, dich gestern ohne Antworten stehen lassen zu haben, aber mir hat die_

_Unterstellung nicht gefallen, ich würde Sex benutzen. Ich mag auch keine forcierten_

_Zuneigungsbekundungen. Aber das ist wohl der Preis für den Kontakt mit Gryffindors._

_Wir sollten uns treffen, um die Lage zu besprechen, oder ich werde meine Kleidung_

_nie wieder frei von Eulenmist bekommen._

_Morgen Mittag? Kommst du zu mir?_

_Draco._

Harry schlug sich vor den Kopf. Er hatte keine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass es den Anderen verletzen könnte, wenn er ihm unterstellte, nur aus Berechnung mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen. Natürlich würde es einen stolzen Menschen wie Draco verletzen, wenn ihm unterstellt würde, sich durch Sex Gefälligkeiten zu erkaufen. Aber er hatte auch nicht Harrys Wunsch entsprochen, klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen. Er würde einfach ohne Sex mit Draco zusammenarbeiten. Da er noch die Hinweise auf den Eulenmist im Hinterkopf hatte, schickte er seinen Patronus mit einem ›Okay, 12 Uhr‹ zu Malfoy.

Es war komisch, in Malfoy Manor zu sein. Harry konnte spüren, dass dieses Haus ihm nicht freundlich gesinnt war. Er fühlte sich an seine ersten Jahre im Grimmauld Place erinnert. Zwar schrien ihn die Portraits hier nicht an, aber er konnte Magie wie einen Widerstand gegen sein Eintreten fühlen. Die Erinnerung an seinen letzten Besuch hier trugen nicht zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Hermione war hier gefoltert worden. Dobby war hier schwer verletzt worden und war auch nicht mehr zu retten gewesen, obwohl sie ihn direkt danach in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. Er hatte nur den Kerker und den Eingangsbereich gesehen, aber jede Faser seines Körpers sträubte sich gegen diese Räume, so wie die Räume ihn abwehrten.  
Narcissa Malfoy kam auf ihn zu. Sie war noch immer eine sehr stolze und schöne Frau, vielleicht sogar noch schöner, da sie Harry nicht einmal mehr eines Blickes würdigte, als wäre er Dreck. Sie war perfekt gekleidet und er kam sich in seiner Jeans und dem einfachen grünen Shirt sehr fehl am Platz vor. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war erhaben, aber sie begrüßte ihn höflich und geleitete ihn in einen Salon, den Harry noch nicht kannte. Er fühlte sich etwas weniger feindselig beäugt hier und begann sich zu entspannen. Vielleicht half es, dass hier keine Portraits hingen. Die Gegenwart von Narcissa machte ihn jedoch nervös. Sie schien ihn zu mustern. Obwohl in ihren Augen keine Abneigung lag, hatte ihr Blick etwas kalkulierendes.

»Draco ist noch in einer Besprechung, Mister Potter. Er bat mich, Sie einzulassen und Sie um einige Minuten Geduld zu bitten. Kann ich Ihnen einen Tee bringen lassen?«

Er war überrascht, dass sie ihn in diesem Ton ansprach. Er wusste nicht, was er in den verbleibenden Minuten mit sich anstellen sollte, also nickte er und bedankte sich bei dem Hauselfen, der ihm sofort das gewünschte Getränk hinstellte. Narcissa hatte diesen Austausch amüsiert betrachtet.

»Sie scheinen Hauselfen generell mit mehr Respekt zu behandeln, als Zauberer und Hexen.«

Es war keine Frage, aber Harry fand in den Worten eine versteckte Anschuldigung.

»Ich bringe jedem Lebewesen Respekt entgegen, bis ich den Grund dafür verliere. Respekt wird immer als ein Vertrauensvorschuss gegeben, manchmal wird dieser Vorschuss eben aufgebraucht. Wenn es Ihnen unangenehm ist, mich zu bewirten, warte ich auch gerne draußen auf Draco.«

Die letzten Worte kamen etwas gepresst, da er schon wieder drohte, wütend zu werden.

»Sie haben gelernt sich zu beherrschen. Interessant. Sie sind der Gast meines Sohnes, somit sind Sie willkommen sich hier aufzuhalten. Aber ich möchte Sie warnen. Ich habe nicht dem dunklen Lord den Rücken für meinen Sohn gekehrt, um ihn dann an Sie zu verlieren.«

Harry sah sie verwirrt an.

»Wann habe ich denn den Eindruck vermittelt, Ihrem Sohn etwas antun zu wollen? Nach dem Krieg meine ich.«

Narcissa hob eine zierliche Hand und versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen.

»Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich die Ehrlichkeit entgegenbringen, die ein Gryffindor verdient. Ich kenne Ihre Motive nicht, aber ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass ich meinen Sohn schützen werde. Wenn Sie mir keinen Anlass geben, braucht Sie meine Warnung nicht weiter zu beunruhigen.«

Bevor Harry darauf etwas antworten konnte, trat Draco in den Raum. Er küsste seine Mutter auf die Stirn, woraufhin sie sich erhob und elegant den Raum verließ. Draco sah ihr hinterher und danach fragend zu Harry.

»Hast du meine Mutter beleidigt?«

Harry war fassungslos.  
»Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Sie hat mir gesagt, ich solle aufpassen, was ich dir antue, sonst bekomme ich es mit ihr zu tun. Und alles nur, weil ich mich bei eurem Hauselfen bedankt habe.«

Draco lachte zu Harrys großer Verwunderung.

»Sie glaubt, du würdest mich in Gefahr bringen, meine Hilfe ausnutzen und mich im Zweifel den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen, da ich in deinen Augen nie mehr als der Sohn eines Death Eaters sein werde.«

Harry sah ihn schockiert an.

»Aber das ist doch nicht lustig. Ich würde dich doch nicht hintergehen. Was meinst du, warum ich diese anstrengenden Unterhaltungen mit dir führe. Ich werde dir immer meine Zweifel ins Gesicht sagen.«

Draco lachte sogar noch mehr, als er Harrys ehrliche Betroffenheit sah.

»Deshalb bist du ja auch hier. Ich vermute auch, dass du da anders funktionierst als ein Slytherin. Was sie dir unterstellt, wäre eher unser Vorgehen.«

Als er sah, dass er Harry auf diese Art nicht aus seinem Schockzustand befreien würde, setzte er sich ihm gegenüber, zog den Stuhl näher heran und nahm Harrys Hände in seine.

»Harry! Sie ist meine Mutter. Sie wird mich immer schützen wollen. Wenn nach einer Weile deutlich wird, dass du mich nicht ans Messer liefern willst, wird sie freundlicher zu dir werden. Sie ist dir dankbar dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast, aber sie ist misstrauisch. Bisher hattet ihr auch noch nicht viele freundliche Begegnungen. Mach dir keinen Kopf, lass uns essen.«

Harry nickte.  
»Wo wollen wir denn essen? Ich fühle mich in diesem Haus nicht sehr willkommen.«

Draco machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.  
»Du bist eben kein Reinblüter. Dieses Haus ist das Werk von Generationen von Malfoys, die denken, jemand wie du sollte nicht durch ihre Hallen wandeln. Schon alleine dein Outfit, diese Muggelsachen, sehen diese Wände bestimmt zum ersten Mal. Wir können in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen. Vielleicht ist es dort besser. Gibt es noch andere Allergien, von denen ich wissen sollte?«

Er hatte Harrys eine Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen und zog ihn hinter sich her. Draco fand es erstaunlich, wie der Gryffindor es schaffte, in diesen Klamotten sexy auszusehen. Als würde Harry keinen Gedanken an sein Aussehen verschwenden, aber dennoch eine einfache Jeans in ein vorteilhaftes Outfit verwandeln. Umhänge verbargen einfach zu viel. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass er sich wirklich keine Gedanken um sein Aussehen machte oder sein Hintern in Jeans einfach besser zu sehen war oder daran, dass seine Kleidungsstücke im Gegensatz zur Schulzeit passten. Vielleicht aber auch daran, dass dieses grüne Shirt so gut zu seinen Augen passte.

Harry war erstaunt. Tatsächlich fiel jedes Gefühl der Beklemmung von ihm ab, als er Dracos Räume betrat.

»Wie hast du das gemacht. Es ist, als wäre der Temperaturregler hier anders eingestellt.«

Draco sah ihn fragend an.  
»Die Hälfte der Zeit weiß ich nicht wovon du redest. Ist das schon wieder so ein Muggelding?«

Harry kicherte. Er vergaß immer, dass Draco zwar Dinge der Zauberwelt verstand, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, aber die einfachsten Muggelbegriffe nicht kannte.

»Ich werde es dir lieber nicht erklären. Dein Raum scheint wärmer zu sein, als der Rest des Hauses.«

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, er hielt noch immer Harrys Hand.  
»Liegt wohl an meinem heißen Temperament. Willst du einen Beweis?«

Harry wollte den Kopf schütteln, aber stattdessen versank er in den Augen von Draco.

»Ich will schon, aber …«

Draco kicherte. »Dann wohl doch nur Essen.«

Sie gingen während des Essens alle neuen Erkenntnisse durch. Draco war besonders beeindruckt von dem Plan, die Akten der Jäger durchzugehen. Leute, die andere gegen Geld auslieferten, konnten auch zu ganz anderen Sachen fähig sein.

»Hast du etwas über Hopkirk rausgefunden?«

Harry fiel es plötzlich wieder ein.  
»Nein, aber ich wollte mal in ihren Akten checken, ob sie wirklich alleine lebt.«

Danach besprachen sie Harrys Wunsch, Garmig heute zu verfolgen.

»Ich hielte es für besser dich zu begleiten, aber ich habe einen anderen Termin. Glaubst du, du schaffst das alleine oder soll ich absagen?«

Harry lächelte. Er konnte sich wirklich schwer auf das Essen konzentrieren oder ihre Unterhaltung. Dracos Lachen, seine offene Art und die Nähe vorhin hatten in ihm den unbedingten Wunsch ausgelöst, ihn zu küssen. Er musste sich durchgehend zwingen, dem anderen nicht einfach nur dämlich in die Augen oder auf den Mund zu starren und klebte deshalb mit seinen Augen an seinem Teller. Die Art wie Draco seine Hand gehalten hatte –

»Harry? Ist das Essen nicht in Ordnung?«

Harry schüttelte seinen Gedanken ab, schaute auf und antwortete:

»Danke, ich hätte gern noch etwas Tee.«

Dracos Augen strahlten. Er hatte offensichtlich Mühe, seine Belustigung zu verbergen.

»Das ist eine durchaus einleuchtende Antwort auf die Fragen: Soll ich meinen Termin absagen, und ist das Essen in Ordnung? Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?«

Harry wurde rot.  
»Ist schon okay, ich schaffe das mit Garmig auch alleine oder frage Ron, ob er mitkommt. Das Essen ist wundervoll.«

Draco stand auf, lehnte sich von hinten an Harrys Stuhl und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

»Warum hast du dann noch gar nichts gegessen?«

Harry schüttelte sich, als Dracos Atem sein Ohr streifte. Warum konnte er sich nicht ein bisschen besser zusammenreißen.

»Ich habe keinen Hunger. Draco …«

Draco küsste sein Ohrläppchen, drehte Harry zu sich um und sagte ganz leise mit einem Anflug von Belustigung in der Stimme:

»Ich würde dich ja gerne zum Bett in den anderen Raum küssen, aber ich sehe, dass sich dann eine weitere Fragestunde nicht vermeiden lässt. Falls du dich überhaupt darauf einlässt, ohne dass ich dir deine Frage beantworte. Ist es dir genug, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich im Moment nichts anderes im Kopf habe, als deinen Körper und mein Bedürfnis, ihn zu erkunden? Dass unsere körperliche Begierde für mich nichts mit den anderen Sachen zu tun hat, außer vielleicht sie etwas zu erschweren, weil wir mit den Gedanken immer woanders sind?«

Harry schluckte. Er drehte sich um und sah Draco in die Augen.  
»Das wäre klar genug. Bist du sicher?«

Draco rollte die Augen als wolle er sagen _›Gryffindor‹_, aber er nickte.  
»Kann dieser Mund auch küssen?«

Harrys Selbstkontrolle schmolz dahin und er versiegelte Dracos Mund mit einem Kuss. Er zog sich hoch und danach verschwanden seine Hände in dem Meer weichen Haares. Er versank so in diesem Kuss, dass er kaum merkte, dass ihn Draco in den anderen Raum lenkte. Erst als er auf ein großes Bett fiel, öffnete er die Augen und vermutete, dass er sich in Dracos Zimmer befand. Aber für eine genauere Betrachtung blieb keine Zeit. Draco begann sich auszuziehen und Harry wurde sich seiner Erregung und dem Verlangen nach dem Körper des Anderen sehr bewusst. Er stoppte Draco und übernahm das Entkleiden, damit ihm nichts von der enthüllten Haut entging. Draco lächelte. Er hatte lange darauf warten müssen, Harry wieder so zu sehen. Voller Bedürfnis, ihn – Draco Malfoy – zu berühren, als wäre es das einzige was zählt. Er stöhnte, als Harry anfing die Konturen seiner Brustmuskeln mit der Zunge nachzuzeichnen und ließ sich von Harry aufs Bett ziehen. Als sie anfingen, sich gegenseitig neu zu erkunden, hielt Harry plötzlich inne. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen seinem Wunsch Ausdruck zu verleihen.

»Draco, ich würde heute gerne weiter gehen. Ich muss wissen wie es ist, dich in mir zu fühlen.«

Draco vergaß fast, den Mund zu schließen. Seine Augen glänzten und er blinzelte nervös. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry sich für bottom anbieten würde. Er hatte dieses Thema bisher vermieden, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie ihren Sex durch Machtkämpfe störten. Er nahm es als Vertrauensbeweis, aber er wusste noch nicht ob er es annehmen konnte. Als er sich gegen Harrys Körper presste, entschied er, dass sich das wohl noch zeigen würde und ließ sich in die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen fallen.

Harry war glücklich. Er bereitete alles für seine nächtliche Überwachung vor, Ron würde ihn tatsächlich begleiten. Er fühlte sich ausgeglichen und warm. Nachdem Draco ihm gesagt hatte, wie sehr er Harry wollte, war er geschmolzen. Er hatte Draco zeigen wollen, dass ihm das als Ansage reichte und ihn glücklich machte. Sie waren hungrig übereinander hergefallen und Harry hatte Draco gebeten, ihn zu ficken. Sie waren nicht so weit gegangen, da beide viel zu schnell gekommen waren, bei all der aufgestauten Lust. Aber Draco hatte ihn die ganze Zeit fast kindisch und glücklich mit der Frage aufgezogen, ob er das wirklich wolle. Harry hatte ihn für seinen Übermut ausgelacht. Er war sich nicht sicher, was das für Draco bedeutete.

»Nicht immer. Aber jetzt schon. Ja!«

Er hatte sich nur aus dem Bett befreien können, weil danach der Hunger zugeschlagen hatte. Sie hatten sich für Samstag verabredet, wollten sich aber bis dahin auf dem Laufenden halten. Harry freute sich auf seinen Abend mit Ron, sie hatten lange nichts zusammen unternommen. Aber Samstag war noch so lange hin. Er wollte Draco gerne früher wieder sehen, aber musste es wohl aushalten. Zumal der Andere nicht so viel Probleme damit zu haben schien, bis Samstag zu warten. Als er die Treppe runter ging, um auf Ron zu warten, kam ihm eine Eule entgegen und ließ einen Zettel in seine Hand fallen. Er war überrascht, da es sich um die Adlereule der Malfoys handelte und er noch keine zwei Stunden vorher das Haus verlassen hatte. Hoffentlich war nichts passiert. Nervös entfaltete er den Zettel und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco so verspielt war?

_»Ist jetzt endlich Sonnabend?«_

Harry las den Zettel fünfmal, bevor er ihn in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ. Sein Herz hüpfte, er war glücklich. In diesem Moment signalisierten ihm seine Wachzauber, dass Ron im Anflug war. Er ging zur Tür.


	14. 14 Neue Feinde

**14 Neue Feinde**

"Hey Kumpel, wie geht's?!«

Ron kam zur Tür rein und umarmte Harry.

»Mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Was ist mit dir? Wie gehen deine Trainingsstunden voran?«

Ron grinste.  
»Seitdem ich meine Nerven etwas besser unter Kontrolle habe, ist alles besser geworden. Manchmal lasse ich mich wieder von meiner Unsicherheit leiten, aber dann denke ich daran, dass ich den Anhänger mit dem Horcrux zerstören konnte, an Hermione und an dich und ich bin wieder sicher, ich kann es tun. Das bevorstehende Spiel macht mich nervös. Naja, demnächst kommt noch etwas dazu, was ich ganz alleine mir zuschreiben kann und natürlich meiner Freundschaft zu dir, aber es wird meins sein. Kommst du zur Buchvorstellung?«

Den letzten Teil hatte Ron sehr schnell gesprochen. Harrys Augen wurden groß und er starrte Ron fassungslos an.

»Dein Buch ist fertig? Deine Biographie kommt raus?«

Ron grinste und nickte. Harry umarmte seinen Freund, er war wirklich froh zu sehen, dass Ron eine eigene Sache mehr hatte, auf die er stolz sein konnte. Seitdem sich Ron nicht mehr im Schatten seiner Brüder oder von Harry sah, war er viel fröhlicher und entspannter geworden. Er arbeitete schon eine Weile an seinem Buch über seinen Anteil am Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort.

»Ist nichts Besonderes. Nachdem ihr, also du und Hermione, euch geweigert habt, ein Buch zu veröffentlichen, haben sie mich gefragt. Ich habe einige Stunden mit Eldred Worple zusammen gesessen und er hat mir vor zwei Wochen das fertige Werk zum Lesen gegeben. Nachdem wir uns über ein paar Punkte geeinigt hatten, war das Buch fertig. Ist natürlich auch viel über euch drin. Nächste Woche wird es im Laden von Flourish and Blotts vorgestellt. Kommst du?«

Harry nickte.  
»Auf keinen Fall lasse ich mir das entgehen. Wie lange weißt du das schon? Warum erfahre ich es erst jetzt?«

Ron scharrte mit seinen Füßen.  
»Ich wusste nicht, ob es dich so sehr interessiert und wir haben uns ja kaum gesehen in letzter Zeit …«

Harry schaute nicht sehr überzeugt.  
»Ach komm Ron, wenn mein bester Freund ein Buch raus bringt, werde ich ja wohl auftauchen!«

Ron schaute erfreut auf.  
»Bringst du deine neueste Affäre mit? Ich will gerne wissen, warum ich dich in letzter Zeit so selten gesehen habe.«

Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er war sich sicher, dass Ron nicht begeistert von der Idee war, dass er mit Malfoy schlief.

»Ich weiß nicht, wir sind noch nicht so weit, dass wir öffentlich damit umgehen. Ich weiß selber noch nicht, ob … Hey, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich eine Affäre habe?«

Er merkte zu spät, dass er Ron in die Falle gegangen war.

»Hermione hat so etwas vermutet.«

Ron grinste stolz, seinen Freund überlistet zu haben.

»Du musst sie ja nur mitbringen. Nur ich würde wissen, was das bedeutet. Komm schon, ich will wissen, mit wem du so viel Zeit verbringst. Ich meine, außer mit Malfoy!«

Das letzte Wort spuckte er fast. Harry zuckte zusammen und war sich einmal mehr sicher, er würde Draco nicht mitnehmen.

»Ron, wir arbeiten zusammen und ohne ihn würde ich oft nicht weiter kommen. Bitte akzeptiere mindestens, dass ich glaube, dass er sich verändert hat.«

Ron murmelte, aber nickte.  
»Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig. Was erwartet uns heute? Ich bin so froh, endlich mal wieder mit dir raus zu gehen und ein bisschen Aufregung zu haben. Ist fast wie in alten Zeiten!«

Harry nickte. Auch er war froh, dass Ron ihn begleitete. Er wusste, dass ihre Freundschaft ein paar neue gemeinsame Erlebnisse brauchte. Da sie diese im Alltag nicht finden konnten, war diese Mission genau das Richtige für sie.

»Wir verfolgen den Typen aus dem Ministerium, der mir damals, als ich Runcorn war, dafür gratuliert hat, dass ich Dirk Cresswell aus dem Weg geschafft hätte. Sein Name ist Garmig. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob wir etwas raus finden, aber immer mittwochs verschwindet er in geheime Treffen und wir folgen ihm heute. Kann sein, dass nichts Aufregendes passiert.«

Ron nickte. Er wusste, dass sich Harry Sorgen machte, Ron würde sich langweilen und darüber beschweren.

»Ich werde es genießen, mal wieder mit dir Zeit zu verbringen. Wenn wir nebenbei ein paar Bösewichte stellen, umso besser. Ich habe in unserem letzten Kriegsjahr gelernt zu warten.«

Harry strahlte über die Rückversicherung. Er war froh, dass Ron ihn verstanden hatte und nicht sauer war.  
Sie unterhielten sich während der Vorbereitungen über Hermiones Gesetzesentwurf. Danach disapparierten sie zum Ministerium und warteten auf Garmig. Er erschien kurz nach sieben Uhr und sie folgten ihm mit ihrem Apparationsfolgezauber. Nach einer Bowlinghalle sah das dunkle Gebäude jedenfalls nicht aus, vor dem sie kurz darauf standen. Es wirkte, als wäre es seit Jahren nicht in Betrieb. Garmig hielt direkt darauf zu und sie folgten ihm. Harry gab Ron seinen Umhang, während er sich selbst durch einen Anpassungszauber der Umgebung anpasste. Garmig betrat die Halle, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzusehen. Sie schlüpften hinter ihm durch die langsam zu gleitende Tür. Sie sahen eine Treppe, die nach oben führte und gingen sie hinauf, um besser die Szenerie überschauen zu können. Als sie oben ankamen, hatte sich Garmig bereits an einem Tisch niedergelassen.

»Sie spielen Poker?«

Ron sah Harry ungläubig an.

»Naja, Poker ist als Glücksspiel um Geld illegal. Dafür könnten wir ihn zwar ran kriegen, aber deshalb sind wir nicht hier. Ich habe uns etwas zum Lauschen mitgebracht, vielleicht gibt uns das mehr Hinweise.«

Harry nickte Ron zu und war froh, dass dieser es so leicht nahm, sogar etwas zum weiteren Vorgehen beitrug. Dennoch. Er war enttäuscht. Ron holte die Langziehohren aus der Tasche und sie hörten zu. Ron versuchte ihnen die Zeit zu verkürzen, indem er Grimassen schnitt. Sie lauschten bereits seit zwei Stunden in die Unterhaltung hinein, als ein Thema aufkam, was sie interessierte.

»So wie du spielst, McGregorian, wirst du wohl mit deinem Verlust den nächsten Auftrag finanzieren, für welchen ich dich dann wieder mit deinem Gold bezahle.«

Die Anderen lachten, nur der Angesprochene, anscheinend McGregorian, grunzte wütend. Harry vollführte schnell die Bewegungen für einen Gesprächsaufzeichnungszauber.

»Du schuldest mir immer noch den Betrag für den letzten Auftrag. Ich habe alles wie gewollt ausgeführt.«

Garmig schnaufte.

»Von wegen, das Ministerium weiß bereits, dass die Muggel nicht an einem Gasleck gestorben sind. Es sollte nicht so aussehen, als wären Leute unserer Art involviert. Dafür sollte ich dir das Geld streichen.«

Der Angesprochene war wütend.  
»Sie sind tot. Das war der Auftrag. Alles andere war nur ein Teil, der halt nicht funktioniert hat. Solange es Potter auf die Fährte bringt, ist doch das Ziel trotzdem erreicht. Und wer weiß, ob es ihn interessiert hätte, wenn seine Verwandten an einem Gasleck gestorben wären.«

Garmig schnaufte, ebenfalls wütend.  
»Das waren nicht die richtigen Muggel. Wie ich seit Anlaufen des Verfahrens weiß, waren es Leute, die nach Potters Verwandten dort eingezogen sind. Sie werden Potter so oder so nicht interessieren, da er ja mit Eiersuchen beschäftigt ist. Das Ziel war es, Potter aus der Reserve zu locken. Er sollte denken, es werden seinetwegen Leute angegriffen. Er wäre uns in die Falle gegangen, wenn er etwas Dummes gemacht hätte. Aber der hat nur Augen für Umbridge.«

Ein anderer Mann nickte.  
»Seit es so aussieht, als hätte er den jungen Malfoy auf seiner Seite, können wir auch nicht mehr damit rechnen, dass er uns einfach in die Falle läuft. Malfoy überlegt doch zweimal, bevor er handelt.«

Harry kannte den Mann nicht, aber nahm ein Fernglas heraus, um ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. McGregorian schien noch nicht zufrieden.

»Was soll es denn nützen, wenn uns Potter auf den Leim geht und die Mörder seiner Verwandten sucht? Sind wir dann nicht dran?«

Die Anderen schüttelten ungeduldig den Kopf, als hätten sie diese Unterhaltung bereits mehrfach geführt.

»Wie oft sollen wir dir erklären, dass Potter nun mal seinem Herzen hinterher rennt. Wenn er glaubt, da sei etwas Gefährliches in Gange, wird er den Tatort absuchen, unsere diskret platzierten Hinweise finden und an den Ort gehen, an dem wir ihn haben wollen. Dort erwarten wir ihn, ändern sein Gedächtnis, nehmen ihn unter den Imperius Fluch und lassen ihn vor der Welt verkünden, …«

Er brach ab, als ein anderer Mann die Hand ausstreckte.

»Lass uns nicht immer wieder an diesem alten Plan arbeiten. Wir versuchen seit zwei Jahren Potter zum Rückkehren in die Jagd zu bewegen, aber er hat sich zur Ruhe gesetzt. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden, wie wir die alte Ordnung wieder herstellen.«

Garmig winkte ab.  
»Du weißt, dass mich die alte Ordnung nicht interessiert. Aber es kann nicht sein, dass wir nicht befördert werden. Wenn andere wieder mit den alten Ideen kommen, können wir unsere Arbeit machen, während die ganzen Muggelabkömmlinge wieder an ihren Platz verwiesen werden. Sie besetzen zu viele gute Jobs und machen aus ihrer Politik auch noch Gesetze. Damit werden unsere Positionen gefährdet. Wir haben uns an unsere Vorgaben immer gehalten, aber das scheint nicht mehr zu reichen. Plötzlich werden neue Gesetze entwickelt, die uns auf einen Platz in der letzten Reihe verweisen. Mir ist es egal, ob Muggelgeborene etwas können, aber sie sind im Weg. Wir können diese Farce nutzen, um uns an bessere Positionen zu bringen. Ich war kurz davor die Leitung zu übernehmen, als …«

Er wurde wieder unterbrochen, dieses Mal ungeduldiger.  
»Ja, wir wissen, was dich der Krieg gekostet hat. Wie machen wir es? Beteiligen wir uns an der Verteidigung von Umbridge? Sie hat immer guten Gegenwind gegeben!«

Ein Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

»Die ist verloren. Sie haben sie erwischt und ich werde nicht mit ihr untergehen. Können wir nicht versuchen, den jungen Malfoy wieder in seine alte Position zu bringen? Dann wäre er nicht mehr so daran interessiert, Potter hinterher zu kriechen. Er hätte die Macht, das Ministerium umzustimmen und wir würden im Hintergrund erhalten, was wir wollen.«

Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich breit.

»Wir könnten das versuchen, aber die Malfoys arbeiten immer nur für sich selbst. Wir brauchen etwas, was wir ihm anbieten können.«

»Wir finden etwas. Wenn seine Seite unsere ist, wird er sich schon überzeugen lassen. Ich will sehen.«

Mit diesen Worten gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Pokergespräch. Ron und Harry sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Sie bewegten sich vorsichtig die Treppe runter, zur Tür und apparierten schweigend zu Harrys Haus.

»Was hältst du davon? Woher wissen wir, ob Malfoy auf deiner Seite bleibt? Er hätte die perfekte Chance, dir in den Rücken zu fallen.«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Diese Gefahr gab es immer und bei jeder Person in meiner Nähe. Die Frage ist nur, wozu wollten sie mich überreden?«

Ron sah Harry mit großen Augen an.  
»Du machst dir keine Sorgen um Malfoy? _Ich _wäre dir nie in den Rücken gefallen!«

Harry schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf.  
»Das bist du im vierten Jahr aus Eifersucht. Du hast bestimmt nicht vergessen, dass du mich während des ersten Teils des Trimagischen Turniers nicht unterstützt hast. Und nein, ich mache mir keine größeren Sorgen als vorher. Ich werde Draco erzählen, was ich gesehen habe. Wir arbeiten zusammen. Was mich wirklich beunruhigt, ist dieser bürokratische Apparat. Wenn diese Männer beim Pokern beiläufig über den Mord an Muggeln reden, um ihre alten Positionen zurückzubekommen, was denkst du, wie viele ihre Meinung teilen, ohne sich direkt die Hände schmutzig zu machen? Draco hat Recht, Hermione hat es mir über Jahre versucht zu sagen. Völlig fremde Leute scheinen meine Feigheit besser zu verstehen als ich. Ich bin einfach in Rente gegangen, ohne zu sehen, dass ich alles beim Alten gelassen habe.«

Ron zitterte leicht.  
»Wir kriegen sie. Und die anderen. Ich bin bei dir. Und ich bin sogar nett zu Malfoy, wenn er wirklich hilft. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Kumpel. Du hast immer unter dem Druck gelebt, jeden Moment von Voldemort getötet zu werden. Du hattest deine Pause verdient. Hermione …«

Ron sah besorgt und unruhig aus. Er schien schnell an Hermiones Seite zurück kehren zu wollen. Harry sah Ron dankbar an, aber schüttelte den Kopf.

»Das war keine Pause. Ich war drauf und dran mich in ein bequemes kleines Leben, mit messbaren Gefahren zu stürzen. Ich habe mich von euch entfernt, weil ihr mich daran erinnert habt, dass ich keinen Platz mehr in unserer Welt habe. Ich werde sofort einen Bericht schreiben, die Bilder und Gespräche dazu tun und mich mit Kingsley treffen. Und vorher Draco informieren.«

Harry und Ron verabschiedeten sich herzlich von einander.

»Bitte erzähle Hermione, was wir gesehen haben. Sie muss sehr vorsichtig sein.«

Ron schluckte und nickte. Er war in der nächsten Sekunde verschwunden.  
Harry ging ins Haus, schrieb eine Eule an Draco und ging unter die Dusche. Er fühlte sich schuldig an dem Tod der Muggel. Egal was er tat, es starben Menschen, um ihn zu etwas zu bewegen. Als er aus der Dusche kam, saß jemand auf seinem Bett. Er sprang zurück und suchte seinen Zauberstab, aber erkannte Draco bevor er ihn gefunden hatte.

»Ist jetzt endlich Sonnabend?«

Er legte seinen Kopf schief und sah Harry an. Der musste trotz seiner Stimmung Grinsen, aber er kehrte schnell zu seiner düsteren Laune zurück, als er sich erinnerte, warum er sie hatte. Draco bat ihn, alles noch einmal zu erzählen und seine Augenbrauen bildeten vor Anstrengung fast ein V.

»Harry, jetzt hör auf, dich schon wieder verantwortlich zu fühlen. Du bist nicht der Mörder. Wenn du in die Falle gegangen wärest, hätte keiner etwas gewonnen. Mach dir lieber Sorgen, wie wir deine Freundin schützen können.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Ich hätte den Imperius Fluch abwenden können, das konnte ich schon immer.«

Draco seufzte.  
»Aber die Muggel wären dennoch bereits tot gewesen.«

Das stimmte, aber Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, er hätte das verhindern müssen, hätte es ahnen können. Es war wieder eine Situation, wie die mit Sirius. Wenn er nicht so mit sich beschäftigt gewesen wäre, nicht auf die Tricks anderer Leute herein gefallen wäre, dann hätten sie überleben können.

Draco ließ sich die Geschichte von Sirius noch einmal von Harrys Seite erzählen und atmete offenbar genervt aus.

»Harry! Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Du kannst dich nicht ewig für alles verantwortlich machen. Das ist eine Beleidigung für alle in deinem Umfeld. Sirius war alt genug, um eine eigene Verantwortung für sein Leben zu haben. Er hätte das Haus nicht verlassen müssen. Er hätte dich kontaktieren können. Nicht, dass es seine eigene Schuld war ermordet zu werden, schau mich nicht so wütend an. Aber es ist schon eine Beleidigung für Sirius, dass du seine Handlung in deine Verantwortung nimmst. Er hat entschieden, er will zu deiner Hilfe eilen. ER! Nicht du!«

Harry schluckte. Er hatte schon des öfteren gehört, er solle nicht für andere denken, aber dass seine Haltung entmündigend war, hörte er in dieser Deutlichkeit zum ersten Mal. Er sah Draco offen an.

»Danke fürs Kopf waschen.«

Er wollte wieder klar denken, beschloss deshalb das Thema erst einmal beiseite zu legen, da es ihn so verwundbar machte.

»Ron sagt Hermione Bescheid, ich rede morgen mit ihr. Was denkst du, womit sie dich ködern werden?«

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. »Macht. Aber wir werden es wohl früh genug erfahren. Die Frage ist nur; soll ich darauf eingehen, um mehr Beweise zu sammeln, oder kommst du dann wieder ins Zweifeln?«

Harry war schockiert, aber auch geschmeichelt.

»Ich habe keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass du nicht auf sie eingehst. Aber würdest du meinem Vertrauen zu Liebe diese Chance ausschlagen?«

Draco kräuselte die Lippen.  
»Was nützen die Beweise, wenn wir sie nicht gegen die Leute verwenden. Ich brauche dich in diesem Spiel. Vielleicht fragen sie mich ja, ob ich dich für sie in die Falle locke. Dann stehen wir zu zweit unter Feinden und du musst mir vertrauen.«

Harry wusste, dass die Argumentation vorgeschoben war. Draco konnte auch mit anderen Leuten am Niedergang von Mördern arbeiten. Aber er würde es nicht sagen. Zu froh war er, dass Draco so schnell erschienen war, er nicht bis Samstag warten musste und der Andere viel Wert auf sein Vertrauen legte.

»Kann ich mich ein bisschen bei dir anlehnen?«

Dracos Augen blitzten.  
»Klar, aber nicht um dir auszumalen, warum jeder einzelne Mord deine Schuld ist.«

Harry lächelte. Er warf sein Handtuch in die Ecke, Dracos Augen wurden noch größer. Harry kroch unter die Decke und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Draco zog sich aus und krabbelte hinterher, obwohl er wusste, dass es ihn Kraft kosten würde, neben einem nackten Harry zu liegen, ohne an Sex zu denken.

»In zwei Wochen ist Rons Buchvorstellung. Er will, dass ich meine Affäre mitbringe, um sie auszuchecken. Kommst du mit?«

Draco lachte bei der Vorstellung.  
»Wäre das unser erster gemeinsamer öffentlicher Auftritt?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ seine Hände wandern. Draco unterdrückte ein Zischen.

»Keine Ahnung, was bis dahin passiert. Aber es wäre ein privates Outing nur für Ron.«

Draco genoss den Gedanken, den Weasley zu sehen, wenn er nicht nur realisierte, dass sein bester Freund schwule Beziehungen hatte, sondern er auch noch Draco dafür ausgewählt hatte. Er wurde ein wenig von seinen gehässigen Gedanken abgelenkt, als eine Zunge um seinen Bauchnabel und abwärts strich. Parallel strichen Hände an seinen Oberschenkeln entlang. Es fiel ihm schwer, bei der Sache zu bleiben. Er stöhnte auf.

»Ich dachte, du wolltest dich anlehnen und grübeln?«

Seine Stimme klang nicht, als wäre es eine Beschwerde, sondern eine Vergewisserung, dass Harry bei der Sache sei. Harry kicherte unter der Decke. Er klang etwas undeutlich, was daran lag, dass sein Mund anderweitig beschäftigt war.

»Du hast mir doch verboten, mich in Selbstmitleid zu baden.«

Draco zog scharf Luft ein und sparte sich eine Antwort. Seine Hände suchten die Haare des Anderen und er rutschte tiefer in die Kissen.


	15. 15 Emilie Hopkirk

_Erneut danke, für alle Reviews. Leider muss ich wohl alles nochmal neu ordenen, wodurch es hier erstmal nicht weiter geht. Ich habe ein Dokumentenlimit von 15, die hiermit erreicht sind. Ich kann aber ja nicht einfach alte Kapitel löschen. Werde also entweder alte Kapitel zusammen fassen oder ich schreibe nur noch auf weiter, keine Ahnung. Tipps? Habt Spaß!_

* * *

**Emilie Hopkirk**

Sie vereinbarten beim Treffen mit Kingsley, dass Hermione ständigen Schutz bräuchte. Mittlerweile waren zu viele Leute hinter ihrem Kopf her. Ron, Hermione, Luna und Dean waren ebenfalls gekommen, um zu besprechen, wie sie diesen Schutz gewährleisten könnten. Ron war völlig außer sich.

»Ich verstehe das nicht, warum wollen diese Leute Hermione etwas antun? Nur weil sie ein paar Elfen und Zentauren mehr Rechte geben will?«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, aber da ihn Ron anfunkelte sprach Kingsley an seiner Stelle.

»Es geht nicht ausschließlich darum, dass die Leute Angst davor haben, Hermione könnte ein paar Verbesserungen für Elfen durchsetzen. Was sie seit ihrer Arbeit im Ministerium sehr effektiv leistet,« bei diesen Worten nickte er Hermione anerkennend zu. »ist eine komplette Veränderung der Regeln, nach denen wir bisher gelebt haben. Den meisten Hexen und Zauberern ginge es weniger gut, wenn andere magische Geschöpfe wirklich gleiche Rechte hätten. Wenn Muggelquälerei genauso verboten wäre, wie das Erheben des Zauberstabes gegen Leute der eigenen community. Es würde bedeuten, dass viele ihre elitäre Stellung und alles was sie sich darauf einbilden verlieren würden. Ich dachte, du müsstest das wissen, Ron. Dein Vater hat immer im Ministerium gelitten, weil er Muggel wirklich für spannende und gleichberechtigte Wesen, nur eben ohne Magie, gehalten hat. Ohne den Krieg wäre er nie in die hohe Position gekommen, die er noch heute bekleidet.«

Ron nickte. Eigentlich wusste er das alles, er lebte ja schließlich mit Hermione zusammen. Dean fuhr fort.

»Klar ist formal verboten, dass Muggeln etwas angetan wird, aber tatsächlich werden Verbrechen gegen sie nicht oder kaum geahndet. Das zeigt doch bereits eine Menge der Einstellung unserer Leute. Was wir hier tun, hat Auswirkungen auf die Arbeit von Ginny mit den Riesen, die komplette Arbeit der Abteilung Hermiones, auf den Umgang mit Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen. Schon immer haben Leute versucht, ihre Privilegien zu schützen, die auf Ungleichheit basierten. Martin Luther King oder Nelson Mandela wurden auch nicht gerade mit offenen Armen empfangen.«

Während Harry und Hermione verständnisvoll nickten, sahen die anderen Dean an, als würde er von Außerirdischen sprechen.

»Reinblüter!«, fluchte Dean. »Dann denkt eben daran, was mit Harry oder Dumbledore passiert ist, als sie im fünften Jahr versucht haben, der Zauberwelt zu erklären, sie sollen mit den Riesen arbeiten und dass der dunkle Lord zurück sei. Oder mit Hagrid, als rauskam, dass er Halbriese ist. Mit Lupin, als sie wussten, er ist ein Werwolf.«

Allgemeines Geraune und Verständnisbekundungen.

»Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir Hermione etwas öffentliche Rückendeckung geben können.«

Lunas verträumte Stimme sprach zum ersten Mal. Alle schauten sie erwartungsvoll an, Luna kam zwar auf ungewöhnliche, aber oft effektive Ideen.

»Übermorgen kommt Daddys Zeitung raus und wir haben noch zwei freie Seiten, da der Artikel über Nargels noch nicht eingetroffen ist. Es steht ohnehin ein Bericht über den Verlauf der Verhandlung drin, da Daddy immer sehr interessiert ist, was das Ministerium treibt. Kingsley war so freundlich, mir ein nettes langes Interview zum Thema zu geben. Ich könnte zusätzlich ein Interview mit Hermione führen. Sie zu den geplanten Veränderung fragen. Dann hätte sie einmal mehr öffentliche Beachtung, aber zusätzlich lässt sich auch eine Falle darin legen. So in der Art ›Und Samstag bin ich immer alleine zu Hause!‹, um zu gucken, ob jemand anbeißt.«

Diese Idee fanden alle gut. Die Möglichkeit, eine geplante Attacke überwachen zu können, hatte seine Vorteile. Ob das mit der öffentlichen Rückendeckung klappte, war dahingestellt, doch einen Versuch und mehr Aufmerksamkeit war das Thema allemal wert. Auch außerhalb der vermuteten Attacke erhielt Hermione einen Sicherheitsstatus im Orden des Phönix und bekam abwechselnd Leute zu ihrer Begleitung zugeteilt.

Nachdem sich die meisten verabschiedet hatten, setzten sich Kingsley, Draco und Harry zusammen, um die Akten und Namenstabellen durchzugehen. Als Harry Mafaldas Akte kontrollierte, fiel ihm auf, dass sie mit einer schulfähigen Tochter leben sollte. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie nicht zu Hause war, da die Schulzeit angefangen hatte, aber Harry hatte dennoch das Gefühl, etwas übersehen zu haben. Er schrieb eine Eule an McGonagall, ob Emilie Hopkirk in der Schule erschienen war. Sie fanden auch weitere mögliche Kontaktleute für Umbridge, aber keine weiteren Beweise. Sie gingen durch, was sie bereits sicher hatten.

»Dawlish ist kein Problem mehr. Die Beweise, die Umbridge gegen ihn in der Hand hatte, sind hieb- und stichfest.«, sagte Harry. »Lasst uns mit Umbridge weitermachen.«

»Wir haben die Attacke der Dementoren, die bereits gerichtlich bestätigt wurde, und sie hat vor mehreren DA-Mitgliedern zugegeben, zwei Dementoren auf Harry angesetzt zu haben. Kurze Zeit später hat sie angedroht, Harry mit dem Cruceatus Fluch zu belegen.«

Harry schrieb nieder, wer im Raum gewesen war: Luna, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione und mehrere Slytherins hatten diese Worte gehört. Draco zählte weiter auf.

»Wir haben außerdem Foltermethoden während ihrer Schulzeit und Verhöre mittels Veritaserum ohne Genehmigung des Ministeriums. Bezeugen können hier: Lee Jordan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, kurz: alle Mitglieder von Dumbledores Army. Außerdem haben wir ihr Verhalten während der Übernahme des Ministeriums: Hetze gegen Muggelgeborene – unendlich viele Beweise von Protokollen über Zeugenaussagen der Angeklagten, außerdem Mad Eye Moodys Auge, Zeuge Harry und Ministeriumsleute für das Auge in der Tür und den Überfall auf Mad Eye – Bill, Fleur, Mundungus. Für das nicht Auffinden der Leiche: Bill und Remus … ähm Bill.«

Draco stockte und schaute entschuldigend zu Harry. Dieser atmete tief durch, aber signalisierte Draco weiter zu machen.

»Dann haben wir natürlich noch die neuesten Ereignisse. Zugang von Ministeriumsdaten nutzen, um eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Drachenart auszurotten, den Eierpreis auf dem illegalen Markt in die Höhe zu treiben, Kontakt zu verurteilten Death Eatern und einem übergelaufenen Auroren, nach wie vor belegbare rassistische Vorurteile gegen Ministeriumsmitglieder aus Muggelfamilien. Habe ich alles?«

Harry scannte.

»Es fehlen für die letzten Punkte noch die Beweise. Wir haben unsere Erinnerungen aufgezeichnet, uns als Direktzeugen, die Aussagen der Beteiligten gegeneinander, –«

Harry stockte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie Dracos Kontakte enthüllen konnten.

»Ich glaube wir kommen auch ohne den Aktenteil aus, falls nicht, Blaise Zabini.«

Harry nickte und schrieb ihn in Klammern.

»Gibt es Querverbindungen zu den Morden an den Muggeln?«

»Wir müssen erst alle Namen der gestern Anwesenden erfahren. Dann können wir sie alle verhören, oder in McGregorians und Garmigs Fall auch gleich verhaften. Anklagen sind Auftrag zum Mord und Mord.«, erklärte Kingsley.

»Bis jetzt gibt es noch keine weiteren Verbindungen, aber ich schicke morgen Auroren los, um die zwei zu verhaften. Falls wir die Namen der anderen drei nicht herausfinden, werden McGregorian oder Garmig schon verraten, mit wem sie pokern.«

Sie gingen die vorhandenen Fotos durch, die den Akten teilweise beigefügt waren. Aber die anderen drei waren nicht unter den Jägern. Sie fanden zwei von ihnen bei den Akten des Ministeriums. Kingsley nahm die beiden Akten, die ihm Harry hinlegte und Draco sah mit hinein. Also las er die Eckdaten vor:

»Andrew Montgomery, ein Unsäglicher, seit 15 Jahren im Ministerium, Alter 43, Disziplinarverfahren – keine in der Zauberwelt, keine abgeschlossenen in der Muggelwelt.«

Dracos Kopf schoss hoch.

»Was heißt das denn?«

Kingsley sah ihn an.  
»Das bedeutet, dass er bereits mehrfach in der Muggelwelt angeklagt wurde, aber wegen seiner Zauberkräfte jedes Mal entkommen ist und nicht verurteilt wurde.«

Draco und Harry sahen ihn fragend an.

»Und das Ministerium kümmert sich darum gar nicht?«

Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf.

»Das war nie unser Zuständigkeitsbereich. Sind Muggelgesetze. Deswegen will Hermione ja einige Änderungen vornehmen. Damit wir nicht in der Muggelwelt oder gegen Muggel beliebig Verbrechen begehen, ohne je dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden. Es würde in Fällen einer Anklage ohne Verhandlung zum Beispiel bedeuten, dass wir die Akten einsehen und in schweren Fällen stellvertretend Anklage erheben können. Lest Lunas Artikel, da steht es grob drin.«

Draco und Harry hatten beide noch nicht darüber nachgedacht und waren einmal mehr von Hermione beeindruckt. Gleichzeitig wurde ihnen bewusst, warum Zauberer und Hexen so aggressiv gegen Hermione vorgingen. Die Änderungen wären einschneidend für ihren Lebensstil.

»Der zweite ist Peter Homer, Archiv für beschlagnahmte Gegenstände dunkler Herkunft, seit 39 Jahren im Ministerium, Alter 61, Disziplinarverfahren – eines 1979, wegen Veruntreuung, führte zu seiner Versetzung. Ich werde also zwei Leute losschicken, die Montgomery und Homer in Gewahrsam nehmen und verhören. Die dritte Person ist nicht dabei?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. In diesem Moment kam Hedwig II zurück.

_Lieber Harry,_

_es steht zu befürchten, dass Emilie Hopkirk ihre Ausbildung abgebrochen hat. Zumindest_

_war es das, was uns ihre Mutter in einem Brief mitteilte, als das Schuljahr begann._

_Da es keine Schulpflicht gibt und sich die Erziehungsberechtigte von Pomona_

_Sprout nicht umstimmen ließ, haben wir die Sache ruhen lassen. Falls es Befürchtungen_

_gibt, das Kind sei zu Schaden gekommen, bitte ich, schnellstens in Kenntnis_

_gesetzt zu werden, da wir dann alles tun werden, um dich zu unterstützen. Du_

_kannst dich ebenfalls gerne an uns wenden, wenn es nötig wird, dem Mädchen nachträglich_

_eine weitere Schulbildung zu ermöglichen._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Professor McGonagalll_

Nach dem Überfliegen der Zeilen las Harry den anderen beiden den Brief vor.

»Dann sollten wir jetzt los. Frau Hopkirk hat gleich Feierabend und wir sollten ihr folgen, um zu überprüfen, dass die Tochter zu Hause ist. Wenn nicht, fragen wir einfach, vielleicht liegt sie ja in St. Mungos.«

Draco sah Harry abwartend an, welcher nickte. Kingsley versprach in St. Mungos nachzufragen und bat um Informationen unverzüglich nach dem Einsatz.

Draco und Harry warteten vor dem Ministerium auf Mafalda Hopkirk, beide getarnt unter Harrys Umhang. Sie hätten auch den Disillusionment Zauber verwenden können, aber da sie ohnehin hinter ihr her apparieren mussten, entschieden sie sich für die körperliche Nähe unter dem Umhang. Mafalda Hopkirk sah besorgt aus, als sie aus dem Ministerium kam. Sie apparierte und Draco und Harry folgten ihr. Die Umgebung, in der sie landeten, kam ihnen nicht bekannt vor. Hinter ihnen erstreckte sich ein Wald und vor ihnen war ein kleinerer Berg. Es war kalt. Sie folgten Mafalda, die plötzlich hinter einem Busch verschwand. Dahinter fanden sie den Eingang zu einer Höhle. Sie gingen den Geräuschen von Mafaldas Schritten nach, bis diese stoppten. Hinter einer Windung kam Mafalda mit einem ihnen unbekannten Zauberer zum Vorschein.

»Du kannst sie nur einmal die Woche sehen. Das weißt du. Außerdem hast du bis zum Ausgang der Verhandlung ohnehin Besuchsverbot. Dawlish war zu lasch. Er hat dir zu viel Kontakt zu ihr erlaubt. Aber bis er und die anderen wieder frei sind, kommst du nicht mehr zu ihr.«

Mafalda rang mit ihren Händen.

»Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, um sie da raus zu holen. Die Beweise sind zu viele. Ich habe schon bei einem Kollegen angestoßen, dass Malfoy wieder unter Überwachung genommen wird. Er wird übermorgen darüber informiert, dass seine Bewährung verlängert wird. Wenn er in Ungnade fällt, dann tut es Potter auch, weil er ihm vertraut. Damit wären die beiden wichtigsten Zeugen ausgeschaltet. Aber das wird nicht reichen. Bitte, ich will nur sehen, ob es ihr gut geht!«

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

»Sie ist wohlauf. Nur ein bisschen kalt, aber das dürfte an den Dementoren liegen.«

Der Mann lachte. Harry und Draco sahen sich an. Das Mädchen war hier, gefangen von Dementoren und diesem Mann und wurde erst wieder frei gelassen, wenn überhaupt, sobald Mafalda Umbridge und Dawlish rausholte. Hopkirk wurde erpresst.

Draco formte das Wort _»stupefy« _und Harry nickte. Die sprangen hinter der Ecke vor und hexten die beiden aufgeschreckten Figuren, bevor sie reagieren konnten. Draco fesselte sie einzeln. _»Enervate!« _Mafalda sah sie angstvoll an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, wer sie gefangen genommen hatte. Gleichzeitig schien sie zu hoffen, da sich ihre Gesichtszüge langsam entspannten.

»Wo ist Ihre Tochter?«

Sie verwies mit dem Kopf auf einen Gang hinter ihnen, den sie noch nicht bemerkt hatten.

»Wie wird sie bewacht?«

Sie schluckte. »Dementoren und er. Sie sitzt in einem Käfig, ohne Zauberstab und Kleidung.«

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Draco sprach in einem ruhigen Ton.

»Wir holen ihre Tochter da raus. Wir werden jedoch Ihre Hände vorne zusammenbinden. Wehren Sie sich, werden wir sie wieder schockzaubern. Verstanden?«

Sie nickte und schien sogar erleichtert. Sie führte die beiden Männer den Gang entlang und offenbar hinunter. Es wurde immer kälter und Harry wusste, was das bedeutete. Mafalda blieb stehen und sie sahen um die letzte Ecke. Vier Dementoren standen um einen Käfig. Harry und Draco riefen gleichzeitig »Expecto Patronum!« Ein Hirsch und eine Eule schossen auf die Dementoren zu und drängten sie in eine Ecke, so weit wie möglich von dem Käfig entfernt. Harry sah Draco verdutzt an.

»Dein Patronus ist eine Schneeeule?«

Draco antwortete nicht, aber wirkte verlegen. Er murmelte etwas und das Mädchen in dem Käfig trug plötzlich einen Umhang. Sie zitterte immer noch, als sie sie aus dem Käfig holten und fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals, die jetzt offen schluchzte. Hopkirk holte unter Dracos wachsamen Augen umständlich mit ihren gefesselten Händen einen Schokofrosch aus ihrer Umhangtasche und gab ihn an das Mädchen. Draco und Harry beschlossen, die beiden, zusammen mit dem gebundenen Zauberer zu Kingsley ins Ministerium zu bringen. Mit etwas Glück saß er ohnehin noch über den Akten.

Sie führten die beiden Frauen und den Mann nach draußen, apparierten ins Ministerium und erklärten Kingsley was vorgefallen war. Der Zauberer wurde sofort weggeführt, Kingsley würde ihn später persönlich verhören. Zu den Dementoren wurden mehrere Auroren geschickt. Zuerst wollten sie alles Nötige mit den Hopkirks besprechen. Kingsley holte noch eine Hexe aus der Abteilung, in der auch Mafalda und Kingsley arbeiteten, da diese für das Einhalten der magischen Gesetze zuständig war. Kingsley führte das Interview, während die Hexe mit weit aufgerissenen Augen protokollierte. Sie hatten alle eine heiße Schokolade vor sich stehen.

»Sind Sie Emilie Hopkirk, Tochter von Mafalda Hopkirk?«

Das Mädchen nickte.

»Was ist Ihnen zugestoßen?«

Das Mädchen warf einen Blick zu ihrer Mutter, welche nickte.

»Ich wurde kurz vor Beginn der Schulzeit von einem Freund meiner Mutter aus dem Zimmer geholt und in die Höhle gebracht, in der ihr mich gefunden habt. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber nach den Gesprächen zu urteilen, die ich belauscht habe, war meine Mutter nicht mehr bereit für Umbridge zu arbeiten und sie wollten mich als Druckmittel benutzen. Mama hat mich öfter besucht, da ihr Freund, Dawlish, Mitleid mit uns hatte. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Bitte sagen Sie, ich muss nicht zurück zu den Dementoren!«

Kingsley wollte das Mädchen so schnell wie möglich nach St. Mungos bringen lassen. Er wirkte wütend, aber versicherte dem Mädchen mit einem Lächeln, dass sein Wut nicht gegen sie gerichtet war.  
»Du musst nie wieder zu den Dementoren zurück, dir wird nichts vorgeworfen. Wie alt bist du?«

»16!«

Kingsley warf Draco und Harry einen fragenden Blick zu und Harry sprach.

»Ich glaube, wir haben vorläufig alles, was wir von dir brauchen. Wir werden dich nach St. Mungos begleiten lassen, um zu überprüfen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Alles weitere fragen wir, wenn es dir wieder besser geht. Nur eins noch, würdest du zurück nach Hogwarts wollen?«

Das Mädchen nickte heftig, aber sah ihre Mutter traurig an. Sie ließen Emilie von einer Hexe, die den Auftrag hatte zu ihrem Schutz bei ihr zu bleiben ins Krankenhaus bringen und wandten sich Mafalda zu.

»Warum haben Sie sich keine Hilfe geholt? Was haben Sie für Dolores Umbridge erledigt? Erzählen Sie am besten alles, was Sie wissen, es könnte Ihnen helfen.«

Mafalda nickte. Sie schien entschlossen, alles hinter sich zu bringen.

»Während des Krieges hat Dolores Umbridge angefangen, mich des öfteren um Gefälligkeiten zu bitten. Sie hatte einen hohen Posten und ich habe es als meine Aufgabe gesehen, ihr zu helfen. Als Scrimgeour ermordet wurde, waren wir alle verunsichert. Travers und Yaxley übernahmen die interne Leitung und gaben Befehle. Warum sollten wir sie nicht ausführen, wir hatten Angst. Ich war häufig bei den Verhandlungen gegen Muggelgeborene dabei und führte Protokoll. Auch die Akten sammelte meine Abteilung. Wir stellten Nachforschungen an. Eines Tages kam raus, dass meine Tochter gar nicht mein leibliches Kind ist. Sie ist eigentlich meine Nichte, ihre Eltern waren Muggel und starben früh. Ich adoptierte sie. Da sie Muggelgeborene war, hatte ich versucht, ihre Herkunft zu verschweigen. Als rauskam, dass sie nicht meine Tochter ist, wollten sie sie von der Schule nehmen und Umbridge bot mir an, die Information für sich zu behalten, wenn ich ihr auch bei anderen Sachen helfen würde. Ab da war ich in ihren Klauen und habe alles gemacht, was sie mir aufgetragen hat. Nach dem Krieg schaffte sie es mit meiner Hilfe frei gesprochen zu werden. Ich habe Harry Potter nicht zur Verhandlung zugelassen. Auch in Dawlishs Fall habe ich viele Akten manipulieren müssen. Ich hatte keine Wahl, Dolores hatte mich in der Hand. Und meine Tochter. Diesen Sommer hatte ich entschieden, dass meine Tochter nach dem Krieg nicht mehr in Gefahr sei und habe mich geweigert, für Dolores die Akten von Hermione Granger zu ändern.

Daraufhin hat Dawlish meine Tochter mitgenommen und Sie wissen ja, was dann passiert ist. Dawlish hatte Mitleid und ließ sie mich besuchen, aber auch er hatte nicht viele Handlungsoptionen. Umbridge wusste, dass er am Ende aus freien Stücken für ihr wisst schon wen gearbeitet hatte. Sie konnte es auch beweisen. Ich hatte solche Angst um meine Tochter, dass ich alles tat, was sie mir sagten. Unter anderem habe ich seit der Verhaftung von Dolores daran gearbeitet, Beweismaterial zu fälschen. Ich habe jedoch alles aufgehoben. Ich wollte genug sammeln, um später Dolores zu erpressen. Aber ich hätte es nicht wirklich verwendet, mein Kopf wäre ja auch gerollt.«

Die Hexe aus Mafaldas Abteilung sah ihre Kollegin mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Abscheu an. Sie hatte alles notiert. Harry hatte jedoch noch Fragen.

»Wo sind die Unterlagen? Was hatte das mit Draco Malfoy auf sich? Wir haben vorhin gehört, seine Bewährung wurde verlängert! Geht das überhaupt ohne Verfahren? Wie halten wir den Prozess auf?«

Mafalda Hopkirk sah entschuldigend zu Draco auf.

»Da Sie beide dafür gesorgt haben, dass Umbridge und Dawlish verurteilt werden würden und ihre Zeugenaussagen das Hauptproblem für beide sind, habe ich Daten Ihrer Akte gefälscht, Ihnen Objekte zugeschoben, die vor einer Stunde in Ihrem Haus gefunden wurden und mehreren Kollegen von mir diese Informationen zugespielt. Dadurch werden Sie in Misskredit gebracht und auch Harry Potter kann seine Aussage nicht mehr stützen, da ihm niemand mehr glauben wird, wenn er einem Death Eater auf den Leim gegangen ist. Aufhalten können wir den Prozess nicht mehr. Ich habe die alten Akten zwar noch und ich könnte aussagen, aber dafür müsste es ein Gerichtsverfahren geben. Es liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand.«

Harry schnaubte vor Wut und auch die Hexe in der Ecke hatte ärgerlich gezischt.

»Sie bringen unsere gesamte Abteilung in Misskredit!«

Kingsley ging dazwischen.

»Bitte kopieren Sie eine Aufzeichnung des Protokolls. Wir müssen uns beeilen, Draco rein zu waschen, bevor der Prozess gegen Umbridge beginnt. Dann können wir den schlimmsten Schaden vielleicht verhindern. Sprechen Sie mit dem Chef Ihrer Abteilung. Wenn wir auf Grund der Aussage von Frau Hopkirk eine Schnellverhandlung anstrengen und Verfahrensfehler nachweisen, dann dürfte das kein Problem sein. Ihre Abteilung hätte ohne ein Verfahren auch eigentlich keine Bewährungsverlängerung vornehmen dürfen.«

Die Hexe nickte und kopierte das Protokoll mit einem Zauber mehrfach, händigte allen eine Kopie aus und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Mafalda weiter sprach.

»Das Problem ist nur, dass die Zauberer, denen ich die Sachen zugespielt habe, gestern ein Interview für den Tagespropheten gegeben haben. Es wird morgen in der Zeitung sein. Selbst wenn Sie es also schaffen, vorher seinen Namen wieder zu säubern, wird trotzdem die Öffentlichkeit und somit auch einige der Mitglieder des Komitees von ihrer Schuld überzeugt sein, Herr Malfoy.«

Die Hexe hielt inne und Harry sprang auf. Draco saß scheinbar unbewegt auf seinem Stuhl, nur sein Kiefer sah gespannt aus. Kingsley überlegte.

»Mit diesem Problem müssen wir anders umgehen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass wir es rechtlich regeln, wir überlegen, was wir parallel unternehmen können.«

Die Hexe nickte und rannte fast aus dem Raum. Harry war wütend.

»Was machen wir nur? Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass so viel Dreck über Draco ausgeschüttet wird.«

Zum Erstaunen aller fing Draco an zu lachen.

»Harry, beruhige dich. Was willst du denn machen? Jede beteiligte Person verhexen? Du weißt doch, wie das funktioniert. Du von allen Leuten müsstest Erfahrung damit haben, wie Schmutzpresse gemacht wird. Wir werden das Verfahren dennoch gewinnen. Sagen Sie uns, wo die Akten liegen. Wir haben durch Ihre Aussage mehr denn je gegen Umbridge in der Hand. Würden Sie Ihre Aussage vor Gericht detailliert wiederholen?«

Mafalda nickte.

»Gut. Das ist alles was wir brauchen. Zusammen mit den Akten. Kingsley, kannst du den Rest alleine machen? Ich muss mit Harry reden, bevor er etwas Dummes anstellt!« Kingsley nickte.

»Ich hole mir Dean Thomas und eine Person für das Protokoll dazu. Wir haben ja auch noch den Wächter zu verhören. Außerdem müssen wir klären, was mit Emilie Hopkirk passiert. Sie hat genug gelitten und muss noch ein Jahr irgendwo unterkommen, bis sie volljährig ist. Sie kann ja erstmal zurück nach Hogwarts. Schreibst du Minerva, Harry?«

Der nickte. Zu Mafalda Hopkirk gewandt fügte Shaklebolt hinzu:

»Sie werden vorerst in Gewahrsam genommen. Sie haben sich trotz der Umstände, die dazu führten, einiger Verbrechen schuldig gemacht.«

Sie nickte, Harry und Draco nickten Kingsley zu und verließen den Raum. Harry kochte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Draco so ruhig bleiben konnte. Er wusste nicht, wohin ihn Draco führte, aber es war ihm egal. Er musste sich etwas überlegen. Draco nahm in bei der Hand und apparierte mit ihm zu Harry nach Hause. Er ließ Harry nicht los, als sie in seinem Haus ankamen. Er lächelte ihn an und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

»Harry. Wir können da nichts machen. Nach dem Gerichtsverfahren werden schon die anderen Informationen öffentlich und die Aufregung wird sich wieder legen. Wir werden in der Verhandlung gegen Umbridge alles haben, um sie für immer wegzusperren.«

Harry nickte. Sein Kopf drehte sich, wegen der vielen Informationen und er war so wütend, dass schon wieder so viele Ungerechtigkeiten geschahen.

»Ich muss noch die Eule zu Minerva McGonagalll schicken. Was machst du? Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben?«

Draco sah ihn milde lächelnd an.

»Ich bin auch wütend, aber habe gelernt mich zu beherrschen. Schreib du deine Eule und vielleicht finden wir zwei einen Weg unsere Wut produktiv zu nutzen!«

Er zwinkerte Harry zu. Harry schluckte, sein Körper reagierte sofort.

»Warum ist dein Patronus eine Schneeeule? Wolltest du deshalb bisher nicht in meiner Gegenwart ausprobieren, ob du den Zauber, sie sprechen zu lassen und zu versenden, schon kannst?«

Draco zuckte die Schultern, sein Lächeln wurde etwas schief.

»Das konnte ich mir nicht aussuchen. Du weißt doch, dass Patroni eine Gestalt annehmen, durch die wir uns beschützt fühlen. Ich vertraue Eulen. Also bilde dir bloß nicht ein, es hätte etwas mit dir zu tun!«

Draco schmollte. »Und ich habe es schon ausprobiert, du hast mir ja gezeigt, wie es geht. Es klappte ganz gut.«

Harry verkniff sich eine Antwort, aber ihm war ganz flau im Magen geworden. Ob sich der jüngere Draco trotz aller Wut durch Harry beschützt gefühlt hatte? Schnell kopierte er die Aussage Mafaldas und Emilies ein weiteres Mal und fügte einen längeren Brief an Minerva bei. Danach wandte er sich Draco zu.

»Wirst du mich jetzt endlich ficken?«

Dracos Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein teuflisches Grinsen und seine Augen funkelten.

»Wenn du wüsstest, wie lange ich mir das gewünscht habe!«

Er nahm Harry bei der Hand und führte ihn die Treppe rauf. Sie hatten stürmischen Sex gehabt. Weniger streicheln, weniger zarte Küsse, aber mehr Lust und dringende Bedürfnisse sich zu spüren. Draco war vor einer halben Stunde in Harrys Armen eingeschlafen. Aber Harry lag wach. Seine Gedanken arbeiteten. Es stimmte, er wusste, wie Presse funktionierte. Deswegen wusste er auch, dass sich so schnell nichts für Draco verbessern würde. Er wollte schnell etwas tun, um Dracos Rehabilitation zu beschleunigen. In seinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan. Er hatte nicht umsonst so viel Zeit mit Hermione verbracht. Auch Luna hatte ihm einiges beigebracht. Morgen würde der Artikel gegen Draco erscheinen. Noch einen Tag vor dem neuen Quibbler. Damit sah es schlecht für Draco aus. Aber was, wenn übermorgen, zusammen mit dem Quibbler auch noch ein anderer Artikel raus käme?

Vorsichtig schlüpfte er aus Dracos Armen, der im Schlaf leise protestierte, aber sich umdrehte und weiter schlief. Hedwig war noch nicht zurück von ihrem Flug nach Hogwarts, aber sie musste jeden Augenblick wieder auftauchen. Er schrieb einen Brief und legte ihn zur Seite. Er werkelte ein wenig mit seinem Zauberstab und schaute sehr zufrieden auf das Ergebnis seiner Versuche hinunter.

Es war unkonventionell, aber würde seinen Zweck erfüllen.

Als Hedwig kam, schickte er sie mit dem Brief los und zufrieden über seinen ausgetüfftelten Plan, ging er ins Bett zurück. Er sollte wenigstens einige Stunden schlafen, um den nächsten Tag zu überstehen.


	16. 16 Zeitungsduelle

**Zeitungsduelle**

Als Draco erwachte, war er allein. Er war nicht erschrocken, da er den vertrauten Geruch von Harry und Kaffee in der Nase hatte, er drehte sich um. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Tablett mit Kaffee und Frühstück und einer Rose mit einem Zettel. Der Kaffee war offensichtlich unter einem Warmhaltezauber, denn er dampfte noch. Draco grinste, aber seine Freude fiel in sich zusammen, als ihm einfiel, dass das bedeutete, Harry war schon gegangen. Irgendwie überraschte es ihn, dass er sich bei Harry so wohl fühlte und sogar unbesorgt neben ihm einschlafen konnte. Er hatte keine einzige Panikattacke bekommen, wenn er in Harrys Armen schlief. Als sein Blick auf den Tagespropheten auf dem Tablett fiel, war es mit der guten Stimmung ganz vorbei. Er beschloss Harrys Brief zuerst zu lesen.

_Lieber Draco,_

_ich hatte etwas wichtiges zu tun. Es geht um deinen Ruf, also musste ich dich leider_

_allein im Bett zurücklassen, auch wenn du schlafend wirklich ein Anblick bist, von_

_dem ich nicht genug bekomme. Ich hoffe, ich darf dich morgen früh besuchen. Dann_

_habe ich hoffentlich auch gute Neuigkeiten. Den Tagespropheten habe ich dir dazu_

_gelegt, auch wenn es deiner Laune bestimmt nicht gut tut. Du wirst es ja doch lesen_

_wollen. Ich hoffe, öfter neben dir aufzuwachen, es verjagt meine Albträume und ist_

_so viel wärmer._

_Lass mir einen Zettel liegen, wann ich dich treffen kann._

_Die Nacht war der Wahnsinn! Ich spüre dich immer noch._

_Harry_

Draco grinste. Ihr Sex war voller Verlangen gewesen. Er hatte ein paar Beiß- und Kratzspuren und befühlte sie verträumt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harry so hingebungsvoll sein konnte, aber ihm gefiel auch diese neue Seite an seinem Lover. Dann seufzte er, nahm sich die Zeitung und fing an zu lesen. Der Artikel war fast mild, im Vergleich zu dem, was er erwartet hatte. Aber er bedeutete definitiv Schaden für seine Reputation. Er machte sich nach dem Frühstück fertig, schrieb Harry einen Zettel und apparierte nach Hause, um seine Mutter zu beruhigen.

Der gesamte Tag war die Hölle gewesen. Draco hatte erst seiner aufgeregten Mutter versichert, dass es nicht Harrys Schuld war, was die Zeitung geschrieben hatte. Um sie zu beruhigen, hatte er ihr sogar von seinem einen Gespräch mit Harry erzählt. Harry hatte ihn erneut auf die Imagekampagne angesprochen.

Mit der ihm eigenen Art, war er in ehrliches Entsetzen geraten, als Draco versicherte, es ernst zu meinen.

»Draco, du bist reich, schön und bekannt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du Probleme mit Leuten bekommst. Die meisten Leute interessiert es wirklich nicht, dass du mal ein Death Eater warst. War doch bei deinem Vater auch so.«

Draco hatte ihm von seinen Erfahrungen erzählt. Viele Leute schienen froh zu sein, mit dem Finger auf Draco zu zeigen, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Daraufhin hatte Harry mit den Augen gerollt und ihn an zahlreiche Situationen erinnert, wo die Leute Draco aus der Hand gefressen hatten. Am Ende waren sie lachend übereinander her gefallen. Seine Mutter war von dieser Erzählung nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber hatte offensichtlich verstanden, dass sie keinen Erfolg haben würde, Harry für die aktuelle Situation verantwortlich zu machen. Sie war besorgt, wie Dracos Vater auf den Artikel reagieren würde.

Danach hatte er sich mit Eulen wütender Hexen und Zauberer beschäftigen müssen, bevor er einen Eulenbann um sein Haus legte und die Hauselfen beauftragte, die Briefe vor dem Manor anzunehmen und nur persönliche Post weiterzuleiten. Er hatte sich erneut mit Kingsley getroffen, diesmal im Grimmault Place, aber auch der wusste nicht, was Harry vorhatte. Abends war er seine persönliche Post durchgegangen und hatte erfreut einen Brief von Hermione gefunden.

_Lieber Draco,_

_Kingsley hat den Ordensleuten erzählt, wie dieser schreckliche Artikel zu Stande gekommen_

_ist und auch, was du mit Harry erreicht hast. Ich bin stolz auf dich und versichere_

_dir, dass Harry einen ganz wundervollen Plan hatte, wie er deine Situation_

_verbessern kann. Lies einfach morgen früh den Tagespropheten und ich hoffe, dass du_

_es so amüsant findest wie ich._

_Mit Harry hast du wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er glüht förmlich, aus verschiedenen Gründen nehme ich an. _

_Er ist verrückt danach, etwas Wichtiges zu tun und er_

_war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so glücklich._

_Danke für deine Hilfe, ohne dich hätte ich es nie soweit geschafft. Wenn es so weiter_

_geht, werden wir erreichen, was wir uns vorgenommen haben und Harry wird sein_

_Leben wieder in die eigenen Hände nehmen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du Teil_

_dieses Leben wärest, dann könnten wir uns auch endlich »outen«!_

_Die bösen Zuschriften werden bald weniger, ich habe da so meine Erfahrungen,_

_wie du weißt. Besonders nach morgen, glaube ich, wird es schnell besser werden._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Hermione_

Er freute sich über den Brief seiner Freundin, war aber besorgt, was Harrys Plan anging. Aber er entschied, wenn Hermione ihn für gut hielt, konnte es so schlimm nicht werden. Seiner Frühstücksverabredung mit Harry sah er voller Erwartung entgegen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach früh schlafen gehen, damit alles schnell vorbei war. Da fiel sein Blick auf einen anderen Brief. Er war von Blaise. Den hatte er fast vergessen. Er las den Brief, lächelte und beschloss, die Wartezeit durch einen Besuch bei seinem anderen Lover zu verkürzen.

Draco saß zu Hause, vor ihm stand ein großes Frühstücksbuffett und Hedwig hatte ihm den Tagespropheten gebracht. Harry wusste, dass die Malfoys ein eigenes Abo der Zeitung hatten, aber wollte scheinbar sicher gehen, dass Draco die Nachrichten auch las. Der jüngste Malfoy scannte die Titelseite und sah ein Foto von Harry mit einem Schild vor dem Ministerium sitzen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Bettelte er?

**Die korrupten Geschäfte des Ministeriums und die Verleumdung Draco Malfoys**

_Von Alicia Spinnet_

Heute morgen erreichte uns ein anonymer Brief mit einer bisher unveröffentlichten Aussage von Mafalda Hopkirk, Abteilung zur Einhaltung der magischen Gesetze. Das beiliegende Protokoll aus dem Ministerium enthielt ein detailliertes Geständnis zu ihren Vergehen im Ministerium, denen von Dolores Umbridge, Leiterin der Abteilung Kriegsopferentschädigung und Dawlish, Auror, sowie mehreren anderen Ministeriumsmitgliedern. Das volle Protokoll finden Sie auf Seite 3.«

Zusätzlich befand sich ein Tipp dabei, dass Harry Potter am folgenden Tage vor dem Ministerium protestieren würde, da die gestern veröffentlichten Anschuldigungen gegen Draco Malfoy nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen würden, sondern auf bewiesene Verbrechen im Ministerium zurückzuführen seien. Als ich am Ministerium ankam, bot sich mir der auf dem Foto fest gehaltene Anblick. Harry Potter marschierte vor dem nur für Zauberer sichtbaren Haupteingang des Ministeriums auf und ab, er hatte ein Schild dabei, auf dem steht: »Gerechtigkeit statt Korruption«. Normalerweise sind diese Schilder nur von Muggelprotesten bekannt. Ich habe ihn interviewt, was das Ziel seiner Aktion sei und ihn gefragt, ob er kürzlich einen Klatscher abbekommen hätte. Er lachte: »Die Zauberwelt muss erfahren, dass dank der Vergehen einiger Ministeriumsmitglieder und der Blindheit ihrer Kollegen und Kolleginnen unbescholtene Mitglieder unserer Gemeinschaft zu Verbrechern gemacht werden. Die gestern im Tagespropheten veröffentlichten Lügen über Draco Malfoy müssen aufgeklärt werden, bevor sie seinem Ansehen ernsthaften Schaden zufügen können. Seit mehreren Wochen ist Draco Malfoy ein mir teurer Arbeitskollege. Wir haben in dieser kurzen Zeit einen Death Eater überführt, die Verhaftung und Anklage von mittlerweile drei Ministeriumsmitgliedern erreicht, eine Entführung und Geiselnahme beendet und Schmugglern das Handwerk gelegt. Ohne Draco Malfoys Hilfe und seinen selbstlosen Einsatz hätten wir das nicht geschafft. Er hat mich aus mehr als einer brenzligen Situation befreit. Für alle diese Taten sollte er Respekt und Anerkennung entgegen gebracht bekommen, aber stattdessen werden die bürokratischen Strukturen des Ministeriums genutzt, um eine illegale Verlängerung seiner Bewährung ohne Gerichtsverhandlung zu erreichen. Es wurden Akten gefälscht, Verleumdungen publiziert und Gegenstände schwarzer Magie in sein Haus geschmuggelt. Ich war gestern bei der Verhörung von Mafalda Hopkirk und sie hat alles gestanden. Das meiste hatte sie im Auftrag von Dolores Umbridge in die Wege geleitet, um Dracos Ansehen zu beschädigen, damit die Verhandlung gegen Umbridge und Dawlish zu deren Gunsten ausgehen würde. Leider ist das Protokoll bis zur Anhörung vertraulich, sonst würde ich es Ihnen gerne zeigen. Ich brauche Draco Malfoys Mitarbeit, um auch die Muggelmorde aufzuklären und weitere Ministeriumsmitglieder dingfest zu machen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass erneut die Mühlen der Bürokratie respektablen Mitgliedern unserer Gesellschaft Steine in den Weg legen oder gar das Leben zerstören. Draco Malfoy hat für seine Verbrechen der Vergangenheit bezahlt. Seitdem hat er bereits viele seiner Schulden an die Gesellschaft wieder zurückgezahlt. Ich bitte die Gemeinde der Zauberer und Hexen sich nicht blenden zu lassen. Unser Kampf sollte den Leuten gelten die Lord V** unterstützt haben und noch immer seine Ansichten teilen. Viele davon arbeiten noch heute im Ministerium. Ich fordere außerdem das Ministerium auf, so schnell wie möglich ein Berufungsverfahren einzuleiten, um den Verfahrensfehler gegen Draco Malfoy wieder gut zu machen.

« Ich war sehr überrascht, dass Harry Potter eine Verteidigungsrede zu Ehren Draco Malfoys hielt. In der Schule hatten sie sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer gemacht und Draco Malfoy war bekannt gewesen, Zauberer und Hexen aus Muggelfamilien zu verabscheuen. »Menschen können sich ändern!«, sagt dazu Hermione Granger, Leiterin der Abteilung für Zusammenarbeit mit magischen Wesen gleicher Rechte. »Draco Malfoy war in der Schule ein aufgeblasener und rassistischer Snob. Er hat sich jedoch stark verändert und ich zähle ihn seit knapp zwei Jahren zu einem meiner engsten Freunde. Ich bin Muggelgeborene und er würde sich wohl kaum mit mir anfreunden, wenn ihm diese Tatsache noch Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde.«

Die Vorwürfe von Potter, dass Draco Malfoy vor Gericht unglaubwürdig gemacht werden soll und auch er selbst als vertrauensunwürdig da stehen soll, werden auch von offiziellen Stellen bestätigt. Kingsley Shacklebolt, ehemaliger Minister für Magie und jetzt Leiter des Auroren Hauptquartiers, hatte damals seinen Posten als Minister niedergelegt, da er an den Strukturen gescheitert war, als er versuchte, UnterstützerInnen des Dunklen Lords zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Er sagt dazu: »Wir können unsere Beweise vor der Verhandlung leider nicht veröffentlichen. Aber es ist bereits unter Zeugen von verschiedenen Seiten ausgesagt worden, dass tatsächlich alle Anschuldigungen gegen Draco Malfoy durch Aktenfälschung und falsches Beweismaterial zustande kamen. Außerdem liegen ebenfalls schwerwiegende Beweismaterialien gegen Umbridge, Dawlish, Parkinson, Runcorn, Garmig und andere vor. Diese werden ausführlich in den Verhandlungen besprochen werden. Die zu verhandelnden Vorwürfe reichen von Schmuggel über Entführung bis hin zu Mord. Draco Malfoy ist mitverantwortlich dafür, dass diese Vorwürfe endlich beweiskräftig erhoben werden können. Ihn mundtot zu machen, würde der Gerechtigkeit sehr schaden.«

Berichte über die Vorverhandlung gegen Umbridge, Parkinson und Dawlish konnten sie gestern im Tagespropheten lesen. Über die anstehenden Verhandlungen werden wir sie ebenfalls informieren.

Fortsetzung des Artikels auf Seite 2.  
Das Protokoll der Anhörung von M. Hopkirk finden sie auf Seite 3.

Draco lachte. Er sah den kleinen Harry auf dem Foto hin und her laufen, sich hinsetzen oder wütend die Fäuste schütteln. Die Geheimhaltung seiner Mitarbeit konnten sie nach den letzten Ereignissen ohnehin vergessen und Draco war froh darüber, dass er nach den gestrigen Berichten nicht mehr als wieder in Schuld gefallener ehemaliger Death Eater gehandelt wurde. Die Aktion von Harry war einfach nur lustig, aber sie erfüllte bestimmt auch einen Zweck. Das würde er ihm so nicht sagen, aber es wurde ihm warm, als er seinen eigenen Namen immer wieder in der Zeitung fand, als sei er ein tragischer Held. Draco hatte immer gern im Rampenlicht gestanden. Und Hermione und Kingsley hatten die Aktion unterstützt. Er konnte einfach nicht vermeiden, gute Laune zu bekommen.

Er schrieb einen Dankesbrief an Hermione und Kingsley, las die Fortsetzung des Artikels und brachte eine Kopie der drei Seiten zu seiner Mutter. Er wollte ihre Reaktionen darauf sehen. Erst zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Zwischendurch lachte sie hell auf und am Ende schaute sie bemüht streng zu Draco.

»Ist das nicht das Ungeheuerlichste, was jemals über einen Malfoy geschrieben wurde? Dieser Junge ruiniert unseren Ruf effektiver als das Ministerium, indem er uns auf eine Stufe mit gewöhnlichen Gutmenschen stellt.«

Draco lachte und umarmte sie.

»Ja, das ist es. Harry ist so ein Kindskopf. Hast du die Schande auch so genossen wie ich?«

Narcissa sah ihn strafend an und musterte ihn. Ihr Lächeln war sanft, als sie nickte.

»Seid ihr nicht verabredet? Es ist schon nach 9 Uhr!«

Als wäre es eine Frage, die auch Harry erreicht hatte, klingelte es. Draco grinste nur und lief schnell zurück in sein Zimmer, während ein Hauself die Tür öffnete. Der Elf begleitete Harry in Dracos Arbeitszimmer. Auf dem Weg sah er Narcissa etwas weiter hinten in der Halle stehen und nickte ihr freundlich zu. Ihr Blick wirkte abschätzend, aber er hätte schwören können, den Rest eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen zu sehen.

Auch er hatte den Tagespropheten gelesen, Alicia hatte ihm gleich zwei Kopien geschickt. Er hatte sich sehr über Hermiones Statement gewundert. Waren sie und Draco wirklich schon seit über zwei Jahren befreundet? Warum hatten sie ihm das nicht erzählt? Er würde sie einfach beide fragen. Er war nervös, als er die Treppen zu Dracos Räumen hinauf ging. Vielleicht war Draco wütend, dass er ihn öffentlich auf seine Seite gezerrt hatte? Oder er bekam jetzt wütende Briefe, dass er Harry Potter verhext hatte. Er hatte noch einen aktuellen Quibbler dabei, da auch Lunas Artikel zu Hermione und zu der Anhörung heute erschienen waren. Vor der Tür zögerte er noch einige Sekunden, bevor er den Raum betrat.

Draco sah auf, als seine Zimmertür aufging. Er hatte sich so hingesetzt, als wäre er nie aus seinem Stuhl aufgestanden. Die Zeitung hielt er aufgeschlagen vor sich und sein Blick hob sich erst von ihr, als er hörte, dass jemand den Raum betrat. Harry schaute ihn an und wirkte nervös. Draco wollte es ihm nicht zu einfach machen, deshalb begrüßte er ihn betont beiläufig.

»Hallo Harry, setz' dich doch, das Frühstück wird ansonsten kalt!«

Harry setzte sich, nahm sich einen Kaffee und sah Draco erwartungsvoll an, der sich jedoch wieder der Zeitung zugewendet hatte. Da hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus.

»Und?«

Draco sah ihn verständnislos an.

»Und was? Was meinst du?«

Harry holte tief Luft. »Wie fandest du den Artikel? Auf der Titelseite!«

Draco blätterte zurück, als müsse er sich daran erinnern, was auf der Titelseite stand.

»Ach den. Naja, von Geheimhaltung kann jetzt wohl keine Rede mehr sein. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt was du vorhast?«

Harry war am Boden zerstört. Er hatte so etwas befürchtet, aber gedacht, dass Draco schon begeistert wäre, wenn er ihm die Zeitung in die Hand drückte. Er versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

»Es ist zwar kein eigenes Kapitel in einem Geschichtsbuch, aber … Du wolltest doch dass ich dich unterstütze, deinen Namen … Findest du ihn wirklich so schlimm?«

Draco hielt es fast nicht mehr aus. Harry sah einfach zu herzzerreißend aus. Da kam eine andere Botschaft an.

»Du kannst dich an meinen Spruch über das Kapitel im Geschichtsbuch erinnern? Das war doch nur ein Witz!«

Er war völlig überrumpelt, dass sich Harry darauf bezog. Er vergaß sogar so zu tun, als interessiere es ihn nicht, dass er gerade einen dreiseitigen Artikel gewidmet bekommen hatte. In einer Zeitung, die fast jeder Zauberhaushalt las. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Deswegen habe ich es nicht gemacht. Ich habe mich an Hermiones Idee mit dem Quibbler erinnert und wie gut das funktioniert hat und an Lunas Idee mit dem Artikel zu Hermione. Außerdem wurde es Zeit, meinen Ruhm auch für Sinnvolles zu benutzen. Also habe ich Alicia geschrieben, sie war in meinem Haus in der Schule. Magst du es wirklich nicht?«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Als er sah, dass Harry jetzt fast den Tränen nahe war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Antwort falsch verstanden wurde. Schnell stand er auf und umarmte Harry von hinten.

»Das war das impulsivste, lustigste und dümmste, was jemand für mich in letzter Zeit getan hat. Danke. Du hättest mich vielleicht vorwarnen sollen, aber Hermione hat das übernommen. Ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, auch wenn es albern ist!«

Harry grinste. »Das stimmt. Es war so eine Spontanidee. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du durchmachen musst, was ich im vierten und fünften Schuljahr erlebt habe. Und dieses Gerede, dass du Death Eater warst und wohl noch immer in finsteren Aktivitäten steckst. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, was ich denken würde, wenn ich das lese. Ich hätte es geglaubt. Und das hätte einfach nicht gestimmt. Ich musste doch irgendetwas Dummes und Gryffindormäßiges machen. Ich habe auch Lee kontaktiert. Er möchte dich heute Abend interviewen, damit du auch selber etwas dazu sagen kannst. Aber ich dachte, es wäre gut, wenn du den ersten Schritt deiner Verteidigung nicht selber machen müsstest.«

Draco gab ihm einen Kuss aufs Ohr.

»Du hast es nicht nur für den Fall getan?«

Harry drehte sich um.

»Natürlich nicht! Klar, auch. Schließlich ist Umbridge schrecklich und was die zusammen getan haben einfach widerlich, aber eigentlich …«

Er wurde rot und brach ab. Draco lachte jetzt offen und setzte sich Harry zugewandt auf dessen Schoß. Es klopfte genau im selben Moment. Harry wollte schon aufstehen, aber Draco legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und rief:

»Komm rein!«

Narcissa betrat den Raum. Falls sie die Position der beiden ungewöhnlich fand, zeigte ihr Gesicht davon nichts.

»Wir haben schon wieder an die 100 Eulen vor unserem Eingang warten. Soll ich den Elfen sagen, sie sollen wieder aussortieren und wegwerfen oder willst du nach dem was« sie winkte mit einer vagen Handbewegung zu Harry »er gemacht hat die Briefe selber öffnen?«

Draco sah Harry fragend an und er zuckte die Schultern.

»Ich will sie selber öffnen. Hast du Lust uns zu helfen, Mutter?«

Narcissa gab ihm ein höhnisches Grinsen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

»Ich werde es anweisen lassen. Euer Frühstück wird kalt.«

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit vermieden, zu Narcissa aufzusehen. Er wusste nicht, was sie davon halten würde, wenn sie ihren geliebten Sohn auf dem Schoß von Harry Potter sah.

»War das nötig? Sie so in Verlegenheit zu bringen?«

Draco lachte ihn aus und biss ihm in die Unterlippe.

»Der Einzige, der hier verlegen war, bist du! Lust mit mir die Briefe durchzusehen, ob deine Mission den gewünschten Erfolg hatte?«

Harry grinste und nickte, legte aber seine Hände fester um Draco.

»Später?!«

Draco hob die Augenbrauen, aber fing an mit seinen Händen über die Seiten von Harrys Armen zu streichen, ließ sie nach unten fahren bis sie auf seinem Gürtel ankamen. Er fing an den Gürtel zu öffnen und hauchte Harry auf die Lippen.

»Später.«

Die Hauselfen hatten einen Berg von Briefen gebracht, die jetzt teilweise geöffnet um sie herum auf Dracos Bett lagen. Das Bett hatten die Beiden diesmal erst nach dem Sex erreicht. Während Harry erschöpft halb döste, wühlte sich Draco energisch durch die Briefe. Die Hauselfen hatten die gefährlichen und die Heuler bereits aussortiert.

»Also der hier will dir eine Kur in St. Mungos verabreichen und mich in eine ›Psychiatrie‹ stecken! Was ist das?«

Harry lachte. »Ein Muggelkrankenhaus für Leute mit Nervenschäden oder abweichendem Verhalten. Dafür schreibt diese Hexe, dass sie schon immer wusste, dass ich einen Dachschaden habe, aber es nichts daran ändert, dass du zu Unrecht schlecht behandelt wirst.«

Jetzt war es an Draco, in Lachen auszubrechen.

»Gehört so ein Brief auch zu den guten oder in die unentschiedene Ecke?«

Harry überlegte. »Da es hier um deine Reputation geht, eindeutig gut. Was sagt der?«

Draco überflog die Zeilen. »Er findet die Beweislast erdrückend und wird die Berichte über die Verhandlungen verfolgen.«

Harry sah kritisch auf seine Pergamentrolle.

»Der ist zwar auf deiner Seite, aber hofft, dass du nahe genug an mich rankommst, um mich und alle anderen Muggelfreunde ins Jenseits zu befördern. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich deine Fans mag.«

Draco nahm den Brief zwischen zwei Fingerspitzen und warf ihn zu einem kleinen extra Haufen. Als Harry ihn fragend ansah, grinste er frech.

»Mehr Leute, die wir im Auge behalten sollten, denkst du nicht?«

Harry grinste auch.  
»Okay, der ist quasi der schönste: Sie wisse nicht, was sie von meinem Auftritt halten solle, aber dank der Aussagen von den anderen und dem Protokoll und der Ohnmacht gegenüber dem System, findet sie es eher amüsant und denkt, dass sie dir auch noch eine Chance gibt. Schließlich sei ich der, du weißt schon und Hermione die größte Verfechterin von Gleichberechtigung in England, also müsstest du schon besser sein als dein Ruf.«

Draco pfiff.

»Botschaft angekommen, würde ich sagen. Wie fand eigentlich Alicia deine Idee?«

Harry schmollte gespielt.  
»Hat mich ausgelacht. Aber sie fand es gut. Sie meinte, wenn Hermione und ich über dein früheres Verhalten hinweg wären, dann müsse viel passiert sein. Sie konnte sich gut an die Auseinandersetzung erinnern, die für Ron mit dem Spucken von Schnecken endete. Sie meinte auch, du sollst doch bei Gelegenheit Katie Bell mal eine Entschuldigung schicken. Für den Vorfall mit dem verfluchten Amulett. Stimmt das eigentlich, dass ihr befreundet seid? Ich meine du und Hermione? Wie ist das passiert und warum weiß ich davon nichts?«

Draco hatte mit der Frage gerechnet und eine Antwort im Ärmel.

»Ja, es stimmt. Wir kennen uns seit über zwei Jahren besser und seit mindestens einem Jahr würde ich sie eine Freundin nennen. Aber wie es dazu kam, muss sie dir erzählen. Sie ist deine beste Freundin.«

Harry gab sich ungern damit zufrieden. Sein Gesicht schrie fast nach einer Erklärung. Draco atmete tief durch, bevor er ausholte.

»Sie hat meinen Wunsch respektiert, dass ich eine eigene Beziehung zu dir aufbauen wollte. Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du uns aus dem Schlamassel geholfen hast. Aber ich wollte, dass du selbst entscheidest, wie du zu mir stehst. Ohne dass deine beste Freundin für mich ihre Hand ins Feuer legt. Ich wollte dir das Recht geben, mir die Tür ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Nicht, dass ich das gemocht hätte. Aber dann hätte ich gewusst, dass da nichts zu holen ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dir so nahe kommen könnte. Ron weiß auch nichts davon. Aber das wiederum war Hermiones Entscheidung, die ich nicht in Frage gestellt habe. Zumal ich Ron ohnehin nicht mochte. Meine Leute wissen Bescheid und haben es zum größten Teil akzeptieren gelernt. Die anderen Zauberer, mit denen ich zu tun habe, kommen mir nicht nahe genug, um mich in Frage zu stellen. Sie akzeptieren entweder meinen Status und meine Autorität oder wissen nichts über mein Privatleben. Ich habe jedenfalls nie versteckt, dass ich mit einer muggelstämmigen Hexe befreundet bin.«

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand und sah Draco durchdringend an.

»Warum wolltest du eine ›eigene Beziehung‹ zu mir aufbauen? Dich bedanken, ja, verstehe ich. Du magst keine Schulden, auch wenn du keine hattest. Aber das klingt nach etwas anderem.«

Draco überlegte, wie weit er in seiner Erklärung gehen wollte.

»Eine gewisse Faszination ist von dir schon immer ausgegangen. Du hattest mich abgewiesen. Du hast mich besiegt, aber du schienst auch nicht so richtig von mir lassen zu können. Und ich konnte nicht aufhören, dich im Auge zu behalten. Du warst immer ein wichtiger Teil meiner Schulzeit, ich habe ständig darüber nachgedacht, wie ich dir eins auswischen kann. Ich habe mich ständig an dir gemessen. In dem Jahr, als unser Haus das Hauptquartier war, habe ich oft an dich gedacht. Anders allerdings. Ich habe mir nicht selten gewünscht, dass du mich endlich von diesem Irren befreist. Wie traurig, ein Malfoy, der auf einen Retter in schimmernder Rüstung wartet. Und dann ward ihr hier. Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst. Nicht zuletzt, weil damit meine Hoffnung auf seinen Tod gestorben wäre. Als du mich entwaffnet hattest, war ich froh. Dann rettest du mir in Hogwarts das Leben. Ausgerechnet du stürzt mit deinem Besen auf mich zu und holst mich aus den Flammen. Nachdem ich dich erneut bedroht hatte. Zumindest muss es für dich so ausgesehen haben. Meine Mutter hatte mir sogar ihren Zauberstab gegeben, damit ich tun konnte, was ich wollte. Stattdessen verliere ich wieder und werde von dir gerettet. Muss mitbekommen, wie du für ein Diadem erneut dein Leben riskierst, mit mir abhängig von dir auf deinem Besen. Verdammt, du bist einfach so ein Rätsel gewesen. Als du deine kleine Ansprache an Voldemort gerichtet hast, wusste ich, warum du so scharf auf das Diadem gewesen bist. Ich hatte auch schon davor eine Idee, dass es eine Bedeutung hat, deswegen habe ich versucht rauszufinden, warum du es haben willst. Naja, dann kam die ganze Bande Death Eater, inklusive meiner Eltern aus diesem Wald und erklärt du seist … tot …«

Draco stoppte, als müsse er sich sammeln weiter zu sprechen. Harry hatte es komplett die Sprache verschlagen. Er starrte Draco mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Faszination an. Er hätte nie gedacht, diese Gedanken zu hören. Irgendwann einmal zu wissen, wie es Draco bei all diesen Zusammenstößen ging.

»Du lagst da. Bewegungslos. Unerreichbar und tot.«

Draco stoppte noch mal.

»Ich wollte das nicht. Es war, als hätte mir jemand die ganze Zeit ein Rätsel aufgegeben, was ich versuchte zu lösen, und die einzige Person, die mir irgendeine Frage beantworten kann, die mir helfen kann, der Lösung näher zu kommen, ist einfach gegangen. Tot. Durch diesen Verrückten, für den ich versucht hatte zu arbeiten. Der ein ganzes Jahr lang meine Ziele, mein Denken und meine Wünsche definiert hatte. Der ein weiteres Jahr mein Leben in ein einziges Angstszenario verwandelt hatte. Der Schuld daran war, dass mein stolzer Vater zu einem Diener wurde. Außerdem konnte ich mir schlecht vorstellen, wie es wäre, dich nicht mehr um mich zu haben, zu versuchen, dich zu besiegen, deiner Courage das Wasser zu reichen. Ich war wütend. Ich war verletzt und ich wollte nicht, dass du tot bist. Ich wollte nicht, dass er gewonnen hatte. Ich muss mit allen anderen zusammen, diesem Gefühl Ausdruck verliehen haben. Wie die anderen um mich herum, schrie ich NEIN. Ich ertappte mich dabei und wollte es zurücknehmen, aber in den Augen von Hermione konnte ich sehen, dass sie es gehört hatte und rätselte, warum ich deinen Tod nicht wollte. Aber du weißt selbst, dass in dem Moment andere Sachen wichtiger waren. Sie war von deinem scheinbaren Tod schlimm getroffen und da stand dein Mörder und proklamierte, ihm gehöre die Welt und eine neue Schlacht brach los. Aber sie hatte es gehört und ich wusste es.«

Offensichtlich gedankenverloren, machte er eine Pause. Er spielte mit einem Brief in seiner Hand, ohne zu sehen, was er enthielt. Harry wollte nicht drängeln, aber er musste wissen, was er da eigentlich gerade hörte. Er strich mit einem Finger über Dracos Wange, der abwesend lächelte. Anscheinend hatte es bewirkt, den Film weiter ab zu spielen, denn er sprach wieder.

»Ich war völlig außer mir. Um mich herum brach die Hölle los, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Als alle anfingen zu rennen, schubste mich Hermione zur Seite, damit ich keinen Schaden nahm. Ich erwachte so halb aus meinem Schockzustand und ließ mich in die Halle schwemmen. Aber ich nahm nicht teil. Die erste Ecke außer Sicht wurde meine Zufluchtstätte. Und plötzlich kamen meine Eltern auf mich zu gerannt. Ich war sicher. Sie fragten nichts, sie wollten nichts, sie waren einfach nur da und so glücklich mich zu sehen. Ich konnte wieder aufnehmen, was um mich herum geschah. Dann starb Bellatrix. Das erste Mal fuhr mir die Erkenntnis durch den Körper, dass es noch nicht völlig vorbei war. Aber du warst tot, also blieb ich in Trance. Und dann kam der Moment, wo Voldemort schrie. Wohin alle Augen sich richteten, dort tauchtest du unter deinem Umhang auf. Ich lebte wieder, aber ich war paralysiert. DU. Du warst nicht tot. Du fordertest den Irren heraus. Du redest viel und zum ersten Mal seit Minuten kann ich wieder hören. Horcruxe. Snape. Dumbledore. Der Elder Zauberstab. Du sagst meinen Namen. Ich bin Teil deiner Rede im letzten Kampf. Ich fange an zu zittern, meine Mutter legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Irre redet davon sich später mit mir zu beschäftigen. Er hatte schon Snape umgebracht, um zu bekommen, was ich zu besitzen schien. Und du sagst meinen Namen wieder. Meinen Vornamen. Ohne Malfoy. Ich fange wieder an zu zittern und meine Ma, sicher weil sie dachte, ich habe Angst, Voldemort wird mich töten, schiebt sich vor mich. Aber ich kann sehen, ich höre. Und du tötest den Verrückten mit einem _Entwaffnungszauber! _Ich merke wie meine Mutter und mein Vater vor Erleichterung vor mir zusammenbrechen. Ich sehe dich in diesen Massen verschwinden und das war der Moment, wo ich wieder angefangen habe zu atmen.«

Draco sah zu Harry auf. Auch er drehte sich so, dass er dem anderen in die Augen sehen konnte. Sein Blick war fast schon liebevoll.

»Du hast es überlebt. Du warst immer noch da, um mir zu helfen, das Rätsel zu lösen. Der Irre war tot und alles war verwirrend. Als Luna irgendetwas schrie, habe ich dich gerade beobachtet. Ich saß mit meinen Eltern in der Ecke und wir hatten es noch nicht geschafft, uns genug zu sammeln, um zu überlegen, wo jetzt unser Platz ist. Dann sah ich, wie du unter deinem Umhang verschwunden bist und hörte dich vorbeilaufen. Ich habe so gehofft, du würdest kurz anhalten, aber dann warst du weg ohne mich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ich war erneut unglücklich, da ich noch nicht mal mehr als Feind für dich wichtig zu sein schien. Du hattest wichtigeres zu tun, als dich mit mir zu beschäftigen. Bis zu dem Tag meiner Verhandlung habe ich dich nicht gesehen.

Das war einige Monate später. Aber du warst da. Und obwohl ich genau wusste, dass du jetzt endlich deine Chance nutzen würdest, mich und meine Familie ein für alle Mal zu vernichten, so wie du Voldemort durch Entwaffnung getötet hattest, hast du das Rätsel noch komplizierter gemacht. Du hast mich verteidigt. Von allen Leuten, zur Hölle, warum verteidigst du mich?«

Dracos Ton hatte die Schwere verloren und er sprach immer schneller. Aber er hatte keine Sekunde die grünen Augen verlassen.

»Als meine Haft hier her verlegt wurde, bekam ich eines Tages Besuch von einer Ministeriumshexe. Ich dachte, es hätte mit der Haft zu tun. Aber es war Hermione. Sie wollte wissen warum ich Nein geschrieen hatte. Sie hatte es nicht vergessen. Ich verweigerte ihr ein Jahr lang die Antwort, aber sie kam monatlich vorbei, um mir die Frage zu stellen. Nach einer Weile fing sie an, andere Fragen zu stellen. Was ich von deiner Verteidigung hielt, ob es stimme, wie es mir ginge. Nach ein paar Monaten fingen wir an, uns ernsthaft zu unterhalten. Mir fehlte intelligente Gesellschaft neben meiner Mutter und ihre Besuche waren erfrischend. Wir fingen an uns zu streiten, diskutierten und philosophierten und ich habe ihre Gesellschaft angefangen zu vermissen. Es hat Spaß gemacht, mit ihr diese Fragen der Politik zu erläutern. Sie ist im Gegensatz zu dir wirklich verdammt schlau und schnell. Als ich aufhörte mich ihr gegenüber zu versperren und mir zu verwehren, sie zu mögen, sind wir schnell Freunde geworden.

Ich habe ihre Fragen beantwortet und sie glaubte mir. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt würde ich es Freundschaft nennen, denn sie kam nur noch, um sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Meine Bewährung hatte angefangen, ich durfte das Haus verlassen und jede Person treffen, die ich wollte und ich traf sie sehr oft. Mit Freude. Ich musste irgendwann sogar aufhören Weasley zu hassen, weil sie es geschafft hat an ihm Seiten zu sehen, die liebenswert sind. Und sie ist einfach zu schlau, sich in einen Volltrottel zu verlieben, ohne es zu bemerken.«

Harry hatte voller Interesse zugehört. Als Draco wieder pausierte, fing er jedoch an zu bemerken, dass seine Frage noch nicht beantwortet war. Gerade als er das anmerken wollte, zog Draco die Augen weiter zusammen und fixierte Harry schärfer.

»Mein Rätsel war also noch nicht gelöst, ich wollte gerne wissen wer du bist und lange bevor ich eine Chance hatte, das raus zu finden, fing meine neu gewonnene Freundin an über dich zu reden. Besorgt. Du hättest deine Träume verloren. Du würdest keine neuen entwickeln. Du würdest keinen Platz für dich finden. Du hättest dich Stück für Stück aufgegeben. Je mehr mir Hermione erzählte, von sich und ihren Problemen und von dir und deinen Sorgen, umso stärker wurde mein Wunsch das Rätsel zu lösen, bevor sich die Antwort ändert. … Ich würde jetzt behaupten, dass sich die Antwort gar nicht verändert hat, aber trotzdem habe ich das Rätsel noch nicht gelöst.«

Er strahlte Harry an. Der war verwirrt. War das jetzt eine Antwort gewesen? Was hieß das? Warum wollte Draco ihn, das Rätsel lösen? Und was glaubte er zu finden? Er warf Draco einen hilflosen Blick zu.

»Was treibt dich an, Harry? Wer bist du? Warum tust du, was du tust und lässt es plötzlich sein? Warum ist dein Weg so ungerade? Wie kannst du Voldemort entgegentreten, aber dich vor deinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen verkriechen? Was siehst du in mir? Warum rettest du mir das Leben? Warum wundert es dich nicht einmal, dass du mit mir auf meinem Bett liegst? Warum siehst du gerade aus, als hättest du nichts von dem verstanden, was ich gerade erzählt habe?«

Der letzte Satz war verbunden mit einem zynischen Lachen und Harry wachte aus seiner Starre auf:

»Wow. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mir so viele persönliche Dinge erzählen würdest. Warum bin ich so ein Rätsel für dich? Gewöhnlich gibst du dich damit zufrieden, dass ich ein dummer, impulsiver, gerechtigkeitsfanatischer Gryffindor bin. Du wolltest mich kennen lernen, weil du wissen wolltest, warum ich nicht voll in dieses Schema passe? Oder weil du das Schema nicht verstehst? Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich doch ein offenes Buch.«

Draco grinste ihn an.  
»Beides! Ich habe mittlerweile einige Gryffindors näher kennen gelernt, aber keine ist so verrückt wie du. Nicht, dass die anderen nicht verrückt wären, aber anders. Aber wie ich hörte, wärest du auch fast in Slytherin gelandet. Das könnte zur Faszination beitragen. Das könnte auch erklären, warum du manchmal so dunkle Seiten an den Tag legst. Außerdem bin ich Hedonist. Ich will wissen, warum du erst die Freundschaft zu mir ausschlägst, aber dann nicht aufhören kannst, dich mit mir zu beschäftigen.«

Harry war überwältigt. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen und sein Gehirn versuchte krampfhaft mit den Informationen umzugehen, die es gerade erhalten hatte. Zu viele. Er würde sich das ganze später noch mal anhören.

»Bist du froh darüber?«, kam seine gedämpfte Stimme aus den Kissen.

»Worüber? Dass du verrückt bist?«

Draco hatte die Rückzugsgeste des Schwarzhaarigen mit Sorge verfolgt.

»Nein. Darüber, dass du versucht hast, eine Beziehung zu mir aufzubauen!«

Draco hielt den Atem an und sah, dass Harry ebenfalls aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Er blies die Luft scharf wieder aus.

»Bisher, Tendenz JA.«

Harrys Kopf kam aus den Kissen wieder hoch. Er sah erleichtert, aber kampflustig aus.

»Bisher? Tendenz? Nach all diesen langen klaren Sätzen zurück zu den Doppeldeutigkeiten des Lebens? Nur nichts preisgeben?«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Wie viele Beichten muss ich denn heute noch ablegen? Außerdem hilft es, dass du um einiges erotischer geworden bist, als du es mit elf warst.«

In Harrys Augen stahl sich ein wenig Provokation.

»Ach, ich hätte da noch einiges gern beantwortet. Wenn du gerade so redefreudig bist …«

Draco warf ihm ein Kissen um die Ohren und nahm sich den nächsten Brief.

»Dann wende ich mich mal wieder meinen Lobliedern zu.«

Harry legte ihm den Quibbler hin.

»Den solltest du auch noch lesen.«

Mit diesen Worten kuschelte er sich an den lesenden Blonden und schlief kurz darauf ein.


	17. 17 Phönixtränen

**Phönixtränen**

Es war einen Tag vor der ersten Verhandlung gegen Umbridge. Harry machte sich mit Draco auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse, da heute Rons Buchvorstellung sein sollte. Die letzten Tage waren eher gut gelaufen. Die Öffentlichkeit debattierte fleißig über die Gleichstellung von magischen Kreaturen, über die Verschärfung des Muggelschutzgesetzes, die jüngsten Verhaftungen und die positive Entwicklung des jüngsten Malfoy. Spätestens nach dem Interview mit Lee hatten sich die Nachrichten verbessert. Es kamen kaum noch Drohungen bei Draco an.

Es hatte den erwarteten Anschlag auf Hermione gegeben. Die beiden Männer waren in die Falle gegangen, die im Quibbler ausgelegt worden war. Sie hatten Hermione aufgelauert, als sie mit einer Werwolfdelegation essen gehen wollte. Die Auroren waren verkleidet anwesend, Hermione hatte zusätzlich ihren selbst entwickelten Schutzzauber um sich und die Delegation aktiviert. Die Zauberer wurden verhaftet, ohne Schaden anrichten zu können.

Dank Dracos Freundschaft zu Pansy, hatten sie das Versteck der restlichen Dracheneier gefunden und konnten sie sicher stellen. Im Moment wurde geforscht, wie sich das Einfrieren wieder rückgängig machen ließ.

Doch heute war Rons Tag. Nach der Lesung sollte es sogar eine Autogrammstunde in der Winkelgasse geben. Die Lesung hatten Harry und Draco bereits verpasst, da sie miteinander beschäftigt gewesen waren. Harry hatte alle Überzeugungskünste aufgewendet, um Draco zu dem gemeinsamen Auftritt zu bewegen. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass Draco ohnehin mitgekommen wäre, aber ihm hatte seine Bitte einen willkommenen Anlass gegeben, Draco vor dem Ausgehen zu verführen. Draco hatte insgeheim Gefallen an der Idee gefunden, sich auf dieser Autogrammstunde als Affäre von Harry gegenüber Ron zu outen.

Sie schlenderten gut gelaunt durch die Straße und es war ihnen anzusehen, dass sie vertraut miteinander waren. Immer wieder gab es leichte Berührungen zwischen ihnen, ein Zwinkern hier, ein lustvoller Blick da. Ihre Gespräche ließen ahnen, dass sie einander besser kannten. Harry glaubte in seinem Leben noch nicht so viel geredet zu haben. Er hatte das Gespräch mit Draco über seine Motive für die Freundschaft nicht vergessen und es machte ihn glücklich. Besonders, da auch ihr Verhältnis zueinander immer vertrauter wurde.  
Als sie bei dem überfüllten Buchladen ankamen, war Harry von dem Ansturm überwältigt.

Er freute sich für Ron, war aber auch angespannt, da er nicht wusste, wie sein Freund reagieren würde, vor allem, da er in den Schreibprozess nicht eingebunden gewesen war, sondern nur das Ergebnis präsentiert bekam.  
Der Laden war voller als bei Lockharts Buchvorstellung in seinem zweiten Hogwartsjahr. Die Leute standen draußen und warteten nur teilweise geduldig auch hinein zu kommen. Da kaum jemand den Laden wieder verließ, dauerte es jedoch lange, bis die Wartenden in den Laden konnten.  
Draco und Harry stellten erneut fest, dass sie zusammen nirgendwo anstehen mussten. Entweder die Leute gerieten in Verzückung über Harry und ließen sie vorbei oder sie waren durch Draco verunsichert oder um seine Gunst bemüht. Als Team konnten sie alles haben.  
In diesem Fall war es nicht klar, wer von ihnen ausschlaggebend war, aber sobald sie ankamen, teilte sich die Menge und ließ die beiden eintreten.

»Solche beflissenen Aktionen der Leute bringen unsere Zählung völlig durcheinander. Haben die denn keine Selbstachtung.«

Draco schnaubte und Harry lachte. Er wusste, dass Draco eigentlich froh war, diesmal nicht heraus zu finden, ob die Leute auf ihn oder Harry reagierten. Da Rons Buch den Titel trug »Meine Jugend an der Seite von Harry Potter«, war es absehbar, dass Harry bessere Karten hatte. Dennoch enttäuschte es auch ihn, dass dieses Ereignis nicht in ihre geheime Zählung einging. Es hätte ihm die Führung gesichert. Sie hatten ein Spiel daraus entwickelt und Harry führte immer nur knapp. Draco war es gewohnt gegen Harry zu verlieren, er genoss den ständigen Wettbewerb gegen seinen Partner dennoch. Es schien, dass ein Teil der beiden immer im Wettstreit stehen würde.  
Als sie den Laden betraten, starb ein großer Teil des Flüsterns und viele drehten sich zu ihnen um.

»Harry, Kumpel. Da bist du ja endlich!«

Harry flüsterte zu Draco: »Das zählt. Es war Harry, nicht Draco!«

Aber er ließ das Thema fallen, als er die Anspannung in Dracos Gesicht sah. Er legte freundschaftlich die Hand auf Dracos Schulter und merkte, dass dieser sich dankbar entspannte.  
Ron hatte den Geräuschpegelabfall bemerkt und zum Eingang gesehen. Er wusste, dass Harry bald käme. Mit seiner aktuellen Affäre. Er wollte seit Wochen wissen, woher Harrys Veränderung kam. Es hatte ihn schwer getroffen, dass sich Harry im Laufe der Zeit von ihm distanziert hatte. Umso besser tat es ihm, dass in letzter Zeit ihre Freundschaft wieder an Intensität gewann. Wer immer dafür und die gute Laune Harrys verantwortlich war, hatte bei Ron einen Stein im Brett. Ron und Hermione hatten die Hoffnung auf einen leichtherzigen Harry schon fast aufgegeben, bevor die unbekannte Person in dessen Leben trat. Ron war neugierig und schaute gebannt auf wessen Schulter Harrys Hand endete. Dann wurde sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

»Malfoy?«

Die Pause nach Rons Ausruf führte zu absoluter Stille im Raum. Ron sah den bittenden Gesichtsausdruck von Harry. Malfoy wirkte zwar gleichgültig, aber seine Haltung wirkte angespannt. Ron riss sich zusammen. Er würde Harry später anschreien. Es war ja seine eigene Schuld. Warum forderte er solche Situationen auch heraus. War es möglich, dass Malfoy so gut für Harry war? Okay, es schien sich tatsächlich um die Vorstellung seiner neuesten Affäre zu handeln. Es war sein bester Freund, er würde alles für ihn tun.

»DRACO ! HARRY ! Na endlich. Ich war schon besorgt, ihr schafft es nicht mehr. Kommt her, bestimmt gibt es Leute, die auch eure Namen gern unter der Widmung hätten.«

Die Leute fingen wieder an zu reden, es wurde fotografiert, Harry ließ hörbar Atem entweichen, Hermione kicherte und Draco sah überrascht aus. Mit dem ersten Teil hatte er gerechnet, sich sogar darauf gefreut, doch trotz seines Slytherinsinnes hatte er über den Moment nicht hinaus gedacht. Die Stille und viele Augen, die versuchten zu entschlüsseln, was diese Szene bedeutete. Er hätte nie mit der wilden Entschlossenheit Rons gerechnet, Harry alles zu verzeihen. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, machte ihn das froh. Verwirrt ging er auf Hermione zu, ein sicherer Hafen in dieser Menge. Sie umarmte ihn herzlich und erneut hörte er das irritierende Klicken von Kameras. Harry hatte sich zuerst in Rons Arme begeben und drückte dann Hermione, was Ron und Draco nur die Möglichkeit gab, sich verlegen feixend die Hände zu schütteln.

Die nächste Stunde war anstrengend für alle. Die Schlange schien nicht abzureißen. Immer wieder fragten Leute Harry, wann er sein erstes Buch raus bringen würde, was Harry nervte. Er wollte vor allem nicht, dass Ron es hörte. Also schob er sich unauffällig hinter die anderen drei und setzte sich. Immer betont fröhlich lächelnd. Hermione stand mutig an Rons Seite und lächelte stolz auf ihn herab, während dieser sitzend Widmungen schrieb.  
Draco war es bald ebenfalls zuviel und er ließ sich neben Harry nieder. Mittlerweile hatte Draco mehr Verständnis für Harrys Abneigung gegen zuviel Presse. Draco nahm heimlich Harrys Hand und drückte sie. Als er sich hinüberlehnte, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu sagen, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung, die ihn verharren ließ. Er stieß Harry an, der seinem Blick folgte.  
Auf dem Rang, hinter den Bücherregalen, standen zwei Männer, die das Geschehen im Auge behielten, aber eindeutig zu Ron und Hermione runter blickten, die sich mit Menschen vor ihnen unterhielten. Ihre Gesichter waren unter den Kapuzen kaum zu sehen und ihre Zauberstäbe waren lose an ihrer Seite, zeigten aber immer wieder auf Hermione.

Sie reagierten beide automatisch, als der eine entschlossen seinen Zauberstab hob und zu einem Fluch ansetzte. Sie sprangen auf die Füße. Während Harry einen Schockzauber die Richtung des Angreifenden schoss, zog Draco Hermione zur Seite und das Licht des Fluches schoss knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei in die Regale hinter ihnen. Um sie herum brach das Chaos aus. Harry ließ einen zweiten roten Strahl los, da die andere Person versuchte, Richtung Treppe zu fliehen und ebenfalls einen Fluch abschoss.

Ein weiteres grelles Licht flog auf die nun halb auf Draco liegende Hermione los, aber Draco schob seinen Zauberstab dazwischen mit einem _›Protego‹! _Der Zauber kam ein wenig zu spät, er konnte einen Teil des Fluchs abwehren, aber sein Arm wurde getroffen. Draco verlor, halb über Hermione gebeugt, das Bewusstsein. Hermiones Augen waren geweitet, sie sprang auf die Füße und schoss eine Fangleine aus ihrem Zauberstab ab, die den fliehenden Angreifer fesselte, während Harry die andere Person kampfunfähig machte.

Ron beugte sich, nach einem Blick auf die Gefangenen und Hermione über Draco. Er rief laut  
»St. Mungos«  
und verschwand mit dem Bewusstlosen. Harry und Hermione übergaben die Gefangenen an die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder. Die Hexe war ihnen völlig unbekannt, aber der Zauberer erinnerte Harry an eines der Gesichter vom Pokertisch. Doch seine Bewegungsabläufe und Handlungen wirkten mechanisch.

Er widmete den Angreifenden nach der Übergabe keinen Gedanken mehr und griff sich Hermione, um Ron zu folgen. Sie apparierten in die Eingangshalle von St. Mungos.

Hermione stürzte sofort zum Empfangstisch, während Harry blass und verloren stehen blieb, wo er war. Ihn hatte plötzlich alle Energie verlassen. Nach einer Minute packte ihn Hermione beim Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

»Vierter Stock, Fluchschäden. Ganz ruhig Harry, er wird es schaffen. Sein Schutzzauber hat noch etwas abgefangen.«

Im vierten Stock angekommen, war es wieder Hermione, die sich an jemanden wandte, um die richtige Richtung zu erfragen. Harry war in einem Schockzustand. Seine Sinne kreisten immer wieder um den Satz _›Bitte nicht Draco, nicht jetzt, nicht Draco!‹ _  
Er stand dort, wo ihn Hermione verlassen hatte, bis sie wieder seine Hand griff. Sie gingen den Gang entlang und sahen Ron vor einer Tür stehen, weiß wie die Wand hinter ihm. Hermione umarmte ihn und fragte:

»Wie sieht es aus?«

Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah Harry an. Der stand da, mit aufgerissenen Augen und nicht fähig zu fragen, was Rons Mimik bedeutete. Hermione schüttelte Ron ein wenig.

»Bitte Ron, was ist los? Harry dreht durch, wenn er nichts weiß. Und ich halte auch nicht mehr lange durch, wenn ich euch beide bei Verstand halten muss.«

Bei Ron schien etwas einzurasten, er legte den Arm um Harry und sah Hermione an.

»Sie wissen nicht, wie viel von dem Zauber bei ihm angekommen ist. Er wird es überleben, aber mehr wissen sie einfach noch nicht. Sie sagen uns gleich Bescheid.«

Hermione ließ einen Stoßseufzer entweichen, verbunden mit einer Träne. Harry fiel einfach um. Ron hatte einen Teil des Sturzes noch abfangen können. Er war, wenn möglich, noch blasser geworden. Zwei Heilerinnen kamen herbei gelaufen und legten Harry auf eine Bank.

»Was hat er?«

Hermione antwortete schnell.

»Er ist im Schockzustand. Sein Geliebter ist gerade eingeliefert worden.«

Die eine Heilerin nickte, flüsterte etwas und Harry wachte auf. Die Andere hatte einen Zaubertrank heran gezaubert und flößte ihn Harry ein. Er begann wieder ruhig zu atmen und setzte sich mit ihrer Hilfe wieder auf. Hermione setzte sich auf seine eine und Ron auf die andere Seite. Die Heilerinnen gingen ihres Weges. Ron schien verstört, aber wild entschlossen, für Harry da zu sein.  
Scheinbar ziellos fing er zu reden an.

»Er hat dir das Leben gerettet, Hermione. Als ich mitbekam, was passierte, hatte er bereits den zweiten Fluch abbekommen. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Aber es tut mir so leid, dass Ma– Draco …! Warum hat er das getan? Warum wusste ich von all dem nichts? Zwischen euch und ihm? Wer ist dieser Mann? Er ist der letzte, von dem ich erwartet hätte, dass er dich …«

Hermione stand auf, nahm Ron in den Arm und klopfte Harry auf den Rücken.

»Er wird es überstehen. Er ist stark. Er hatte einen gerade entstehenden Schutzzauber. Er wird es schaffen. Ohne ihn würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen. Die anderen Fragen klären wir in Ruhe ein anderes Mal!«

Harry sah auf und umarmte Hermione. Er fing an zu schluchzen, und Hermione weinte leise mit. Harry hatte sich selten so verloren gefühlt. Er hatte schon viele Leute verloren, es hatte ihn immer einen Teil seiner selbst gekostet. Aber irgendwie hätte er nicht gedacht, dass ihn Dracos mögliche Verletzung oder schlimmeres in eine solche Verzweiflung stürzen würde. Es war nicht fair. Seit dem Krieg hatten sie niemanden Geliebten mehr begraben müssen.  
In St. Mungos waren sie das letzte Mal vor zwei Jahren gewesen, als Dennis Creevey versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Er hatte den Verlust seines Bruders Colin nicht verkraftet. Der Vorfall hatte bei vielen eine Flut an Erinnerungen ausgelöst.  
George Weasley hatte in seinem Leben nie wieder so viele Eulen bekommen wie in diesen Tagen. Alle wollten plötzlich sicher gehen, dass er in Ordnung sei. Dennis hatte es geschafft und mittlerweile kam er wieder etwas besser mit dem Leben zurecht. Die drei Wartenden wollten sich freuen, dass es Hermione gut ging, aber es war schwer sich darauf zu konzentrieren, solange sie nicht wussten, was mit Draco geschah.

Sie warteten eine weitere Stunde, nicht in der Lage Harry loszulassen, da er jedes Mal wieder in sich zusammenfiel. Als eine Heilerin auf sie zu kam, trat auch Narcissa Malfoy durch die Tür. Hermione hatte sie zwischendurch per Patronus informiert.

»Wie geht es ihm?«

Die vier sprachen fast gleichzeitig. Die Heilerin lächelte und Ron sank erleichtert in den Sitz. Die anderen drei sahen sie weiter erwartungsvoll an.

»Er wird alles überstehen.«

Drei Gesichter entspannten sich, Harry mit einem erstickten Laut.

»Er schläft jetzt. Vor Morgen früh keinen Besuch, außer Familie. Wer gehört zur Familie?«

Narcissa trat vor. Als sie sah, wie Harry in sich zusammen fiel, nickte sie und sagte:

»Ich bin seine Mutter und das ist sein Cousin Harry.«

Die Heilerin nickte wissend und ging voraus. Harry sah sie ungläubig an, aber sie nickte ihm zu.

»Komm, Harry.«

Sie half ihm auf und er folgte ihr. Draco lag in einem Einzelzimmer. Er sah unverletzt aus, aber seine linke Hand war leicht schwarz verfärbt. Harry wurde das Gefühl der Bedrohung nicht los.

»Warum seine linke Hand? Er ist Rechtshänder und sein Zauber startete rechts. Warum ist die linke Hand schwarz?«

Harry sah die Heilerin erwartungsvoll an, seine Stimme brach am Ende des Satzes.

»Weil sie am weitesten von dem Zauber weg war und bereits geschädigt.«

Sie zeigte auf das dunkle Mal. Es war nicht schwarz, aber dennoch deutlich auf der Haut auszumachen. Viel der Farbe musste durch den Tod Voldemorts verloren gegangen sein. Narcissa sah aus, als ob sie gleich umfiele, aber ihre Stimme war klar.

»Was bedeutet das? Bleibt die Hand in diesem Zustand? Wird er sie wieder nutzen können?«

Die Heilerin schien nicht sicher zu sein.

»Das können wir nicht sicher sagen. Wir haben leider keine Phönixtränen mehr, dass würde als einziges sicher helfen.«

Harry lachte erleichtert auf. Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab raus, Narcissa schob sich langsam vor das Bett ihres Sohnes. Harry sah sie traurig an und berührte sich mit seinem Zauberstab. Er schrumpfte, sein Hals wurde länger, es wuchsen ihm Federn. Er flatterte aus den Resten seiner Kleidung und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn erstarrt an, plötzlich lächelte Narcissa und die Heilerin riss den Mund auf, als sie die Erkenntnis traf. Der Phönix mit einer Blitznarbe an der Stirn fing an zu weinen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die schwarze Hand und das Mal und ließ die Tränen darauf tropfen. Die Hand wurde blasser und blasser. Auch das Mal veränderte sich. Die Heilerin griff nach einem Glas und hielt es dem Phönix Harry hin.  
Er weinte weiter. Narcissa strich dem Vogel sanft über den Rücken. Sie konnte es nicht sagen, aber der Blick des Tieres sprach von Verständnis. Sie hatte sich entschuldigt. Die Heilerin war offensichtlich verwirrt.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass es möglich ist, die Animagusform eines magischen Tieres anzunehmen. Andererseits, was war an Harry Potter je gewöhnlich.«


	18. 18 Umbridges Verhandlung

**Umbridges Verhandlung**

Obwohl Dracos Hand wieder seine originale blasse Farbe angenommen hatte und er insgesamt gesund schien, wachte er nicht auf. Harry weigerte sich gegen eine Verbannung aus dem Krankenzimmer und Narcissa gab ihre Einwilligung. Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich bei Draco noch nichts getan und Harry hasste es, aber er musste bei der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Umbridge erscheinen. Hermione versprach zu übernehmen, sie und Ron waren in der Nacht nach Hause gegangen und bereits um sechs Uhr morgens wieder gekommen. Auch Narcissa hatte sich nicht von Dracos Seite gerührt und versprach Harry, ihn zu kontaktieren, wenn Draco erwachen sollte. Die Heilerin bat Harry noch gelegentlich in ein Glas zu weinen, damit sie einen kleinen Vorrat an Phönixtränen anlegen konnten. Harry bat beide, niemandem von seiner Animagusform zu erzählen. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis, zusätzliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Die Heilerin versprach, die Tränen als sichere Spende auszuweisen. Schließlich hatte sie das einwandfreie Ergebnis der Anwendung bereits gesehen.

Zu Hause duschte Harry, trank einen Wachzaubertrank und kleidete sich in seiner elegantesten Zauberrobe. Er wollte gerade in den Kamin steigen, um zum Ministerium zu flohen, als Kreacher hinter ihm hüstelte. Er drehte sich um.

»Master Harry hat noch nichts gegessen. Ich habe ein Lunchpaket für Harry gemacht.«

Er verbeugte sich und Harry spiegelte ihn lächelnd.

»Danke Kreacher. Wünsch mir Glück!«

Kreacher nickte so stark, dass seine Ohren um sein Gesicht klatschten.

»Soll ich für Harry kochen?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ich muss danach ins Krankenhaus zurück, um nach Herrn Malfoy zu sehen. Er wurde gestern verletzt, als er Hermione das Leben rettete.«

Kreacher nickte.  
»Kreacher … ich weiß. Geht es Frau Hermione gut? Sie war immer gut zu Kreacher! Wird der edle Herr Malfoy wieder gesund?«  
Dem Elf stiegen Tränen in die Augen und er übergab an Harry eine Kopie des aktuellen Tagespropheten. Harry überflog ihn, Dracos Heldentat war auf der Titelseite. Außerdem gab es Fortsetzungen des Artikels mit Spekulationen über ihr Verhältnis zueinander.

»Hermione geht es bestens. Da du heute nichts weiter zu tun hast, kannst du sie gerne im Krankenhaus besuchen. Ihr geht es gut! Sie schaut nur nach Draco. Auch er wird wieder gesund!«

Kreacher verbeugte sich und sah erleichtert aus.

»Danke Herr Harry. Viel Glück.«

Und er verschwand mit einem lauten **›**crack**‹**.

Harry wurde im Ministerium bereits aufgeregt erwartet. Eine Horde Reporterinnen versuchte ihn zu umringen, aber Shackleboldt rettete ihn. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Keller. Die Ränge waren voll. Er war froh so viele bekannte Gesichter der DA zu sehen und begrüßte sie alle herzlich. Viele fragten ihn, was gestern vorgefallen sei, aber er vertröstete sie auf ihr kommendes Treffen am Samstag. Es war eine kleine Tradition geworden, die sie mit Begeisterung pflegten.  
Einmal im Monat trafen sich mindestens 14 ehemalige DA Mitglieder, um zusammen Quidditch zu spielen und danach trinken zu gehen, wobei weitere Freundinnen, Freunde und neue Bekannte zu ihnen stießen. Es wurden Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht, in Erinnerungen geschwelgt und teilweise neue Treffen arrangiert. Sie alle liebten diese Treffen, da sie sich so nicht aus den Augen verloren. Harry war letzten Monat nicht dabei gewesen, so dass die anderen begeistert klatschten, als er sagte, er könne am Samstag dazu stoßen.

»Du darfst sogar den heißen Feger mitbringen!«, rief ihm Lee zu.

»Oh ja, wir sterben den neuen Malfoy zu treffen!«, fügte Neville hinzu.

Er hatte sich offensichtlich für die Gerichtsverhandlung frei genommen, wie so viele andere, denn er unterrichtete zusammen mit Pomona Sprout Pflanzenkunde in Hogwarts. Harry murmelte etwas von »Falls er wieder gesund ist!« und verabschiedete sich, da er einer der Belastungszeugen war. Als die Gerichtsverhandlung eröffnet wurde und die ZeugInnen aufgerufen, stockte die leitende Ministeriumshexe bei dem Namen Draco Malfoy.

»Ich nehme an, da er im Krankenhaus liegt, kann er seine Pflichten vor Gericht nicht wahrnehmen?«

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als die Tür erneut aufging und Draco hereinkam. Hinter ihm huschte Hermione in den Raum und nahm in den Rängen Platz. Harry sprang aus seinem Sitz und wollte ihm entgegen eilen, aber Draco hob die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass alles okay war, nicht ohne Harry mit einem undefinierbaren Blick zu betrachten. Er nahm neben Harry Platz und antwortete:

»Draco Malfoy wird seine Pflichten als Zeuge gegen Dolores Umbridge wahrnehmen.«

Er drückte Harrys Hand heimlich unter dem Tisch und Erleichterung machte sich in diesem breit.

Die Verhandlung lief bestens. Durch Mafaldas Aussage hatten sie das letzte fehlende Puzzlestück, um Umbridge hinter Gitter zu bringen. Die Verteidigung wagte ein paar waghalsige Ausfälle, die jedoch alle unter der Beweislast zusammenbrachen. Besondere Empörung gab es erstaunlicherweise, als die alten Schulgeschichten hochkamen. Der Gedanke daran, dass ihre eigenen Kinder möglicherweise auch gefoltert worden waren, empörte viele. Den Todesstoß gab ihr jedoch spätestens die Aufdeckung des Versuchs, Harry Potter durch Dementoren umbringen lassen zu wollen. Die Stimmung war ebenfalls sehr aufgewühlt, als es um die jüngsten Anschuldigungen ging. Seit Harrys öffentlichem Auftritt gab es reges Interesse an Draco. Dieser war schließlich erst eine Woche zuvor wieder von jeder Schuld befreit worden. Es gab einen deutlichen Schuldspruch gegen Umbridge nach einer sechsstündigen Verhandlung. Zusätzlich wurde auch eine Untersuchung des Ministeriums bezüglich Korruption und Machtmissbrauchs beschlossen, unter der Leitung von Harry und Draco. Der Fall Umbridge hatte zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen. Bei dieser Verkündung jubelten die DA-Mitglieder besonders laut, da sie wussten, dass spätestens jetzt Hermiones Gesetzesänderungen eine gute Chance hatten durchzukommen.

Als die Gerichtsverhandlung geschlossen wurde, war Harry erschöpft. Draco neben ihm stand auf und ging zu Hermione, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal zu Harry umzudrehen. Als Harry ihm frustriert folgen wollte, wurde er von Lee und George aufgehalten.

»Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!«

»Ja, das wurde Zeit. Du«, fügte George mit einem Flüstern hinzu und Lee nickte. »– komm doch bitte morgen mal bei uns vorbei. Wir haben etwas, dass wir dir zeigen müssen.«

Er grinste zu Lee und dieser fügte aufgeregt hinzu.

»Wir haben eine Woche daran gearbeitet und es wird euch bei den Untersuchungen helfen!«

Harry grinste. So guter Dinge hatte er George lange nicht gesehen. Ein Hauch seines alten Grinsens schlich über sein Gesicht und Harry konnte nicht anders, als George zu umarmen. Überrascht erwiderte dieser die von Harry selten gezeigte Zuneigungsbekundung.

»Harry, können wir reden?«

Harry drehte sich mit einem abschließenden Nicken von Lee und George zu einer nervös wirkenden Cho um. Er erstarrte. Seit den Unstimmigkeiten in ihrem fünften Hogwartsjahr, hatten sie sich nicht mehr unterhalten, sondern nur noch steif zugenickt. Mit verhaltenem Ärger sah er Cho an und nickte. Sie hatte ebenfalls gegen Umbridge Zeugnis abgelegt, was einen Teil seines Grolls gegen sie milderte.

»Nicht hier, ich würde lieber einen Kaffee mit dir trinken gehen! Muss auch nicht heute sein! Ich will mit dir noch mal über das alles reden. Es ist so viel passiert.«

Harry konnte sich dazu nicht so richtig durchringen.

»Ich schicke dir eine Eule, wenn ich Zeit habe, okay?«

Chos Blick machte ihr Misstrauen deutlich, aber sie nickte resigniert und ging.

Da Draco aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, wiederholten viele ihre Bitte, mit Harry noch einen Trinken zu gehen. Er entschuldigte sich mit mangelndem Schlaf und wollte Draco einen fragenden Blick zuwerfen, aber dieser war zusammen mit Hermione in ein Interview mit Alicia vertieft. Als es Harry auch nach längerer Zeit nicht gelang, dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, ließ er den Kopf hängen. Bevor er ging, konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass Draco sich Blaise zuwandte und Harry keines Blickes würdigte.

Harry flüchtete sich geknickt vor den Reporterinnen nach Hause. Er ließ sich auf seinem Sofa nieder und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Draco hatte seine Hand gedrückt, aber er war ihm auch aus dem Weg gegangen. Aber war er das wirklich? Harry hatte gehofft, dass auch Draco das Bedürfnis verspüren würde mit Harry seine Genesung und den Fall von Umbridge zu feiern. Aber anscheinend hatte er sich da etwas vorgemacht. Andererseits, vielleicht meldete sich Draco ja später noch. Er hatte immerhin auch seinen Teil beigetragen und die Presse war an ihm gleichermaßen interessiert. Und natürlich sprach auch er mit seinen Bekannten. Aber einen kleinen Stich gab es ihm schon. Zabini war nicht irgendein Bekannter. Er war Dracos Lover. Wo war der denn, als Draco im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte? Bevor er sich weiter in seine Eifersucht stürzen konnte, nahm er sich den Tagespropheten und las die Artikel zu den gestrigen Ereignissen. Es hatte keine Lust, sich weiter mit Draco zu beschäftigen, also packte er auch die Zeitung zur Seite, beschloss seine Enttäuschung zu schlucken und sich in nächster Zeit einfach nicht bei Draco zu melden. Er wollte ihm wenigstens nicht wie ein liebeskrankes Hündchen hinterlaufen. Anstelle sich ablenken zu können, versank er immer tiefer ins Grübeln, bis ihn die Stimme von Teddy aus seinen Gedanken riss.

»Onkel Harry? Kann ich kurz rüber kommen?«

Harry sah erfreut auf. Es war selten, dass sich der Kleine von sich aus meldete und er war eine willkommene Ablenkung.

»Klar Teddy, hüpf ' aus dem Kamin. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das schon alleine kannst. Du bist ja schon ein ganz Großer!«

Teddy hüpfte ihm quiekend in die Arme. Andromedas Kopf erschien kurz im Feuer.

»Kannst du heute Nachmittag auf ihn aufpassen? Ich würde gerne eine Freundin besuchen, aber die Babysitterin hat heute keine Zeit.«

Harry versprach, Teddy zu versorgen und Andromeda verabschiedete sich. Teddy und Harry spielten. Als es Zeit war für Teddy, ins Bett zu gehen, wollte dieser nicht von Harrys Seite weichen. Also setzte sich Harry mit ihm auf die Couch, der Kopf des Jungen lag in seinem Schoß und er las ihm eine Geschichte vor. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide waren fest eingeschlafen. So fand sie Draco.

Draco war im Krankenhaus erwacht und sah sich verwirrt um. Hermione und Narcissa begrüßten ihn freudig. Es gab ihm einen Stich, dass Harry nicht bei ihm war. Narcissa musste die Enttäuschung gesehen haben.

»Harry saß die ganze Nacht an deinem Bett und ließ sich nicht überzeugen, selber zu schlafen. Er musste zur Verhandlung, sie fängt in einer halben Stunde an. Aber ohne ihn könntest du deine linke Hand jetzt nicht bewegen. Er sorgt sich wirklich um dich!«

Draco lächelte und entspannte sich. Er ließ sich von Hermione in den Arm nehmen, die sich mit Tränen in den Augen bedankte.

»Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Du hättest das nicht tun sollen. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.«

Draco lächelte müde.

»Gehört alles zu meinem neuen Image für die Presse.«

Bevor jedoch etwas Weiteres gesagt werden konnte, schrak er hoch.

»Die Verhandlung! Ich muss los!«

Narcissa und Hermione ließen ihn jedoch nicht weg, bevor die Heilerin nicht sicher gestellt hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Als sie Dracos Hand kontrollierte, stieß sie laut Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus. Narcissas Augen verengten sich, bevor sie lächelte und Hermione stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. Anstelle des hässlichen Mals befand sich auf seinem Unterarm ein Tattoo eines zusammengekauert schlafenden Drachen. Draco riss die Augen auf.

»Ich habe noch nie von einer derartigen Magie gehört. Das Mal hätte bis zu meinem Lebensende dort bleiben müssen. Nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde, aber wie ist das passiert?«

Er sah fordernd in die Runde.

»Das musst du wohl Harry fragen.«

Diese Worte verwirrten ihn. Seine Mutter verbarg normalerweise nichts vor ihm. Wollte sie vor Hermione nicht sprechen? Andererseits sprach sie sehr viel wärmer von Harry. Es musste etwas Wichtiges vorgefallen sein. Aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren und machte sich auf den Weg zur Verhandlung.

Als er Harry dort sah, sprang dieser auch schon auf ihn zu. Harry sah erleichtert aus und Draco wurde ganz mulmig zu Mute. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis, einen Gefühlsausbruch öffentlich zu zeigen und wehrte Harry ab. Er konnte die Aufregung des Mannes neben ihm spüren und drückte ihm unter dem Tisch die Hand. Mit der Linken. Aber er zog sie schnell wieder weg, da er etwas auf seinem Unterarm fühlte. Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf sein neues Tattoo.

Der Drachen war erwacht und blinzelte ihn fröhlich an. Außerdem warf er immer wieder Blicke zu Harry hinüber. Mühsam wandte der überraschte Blonde seinen Blick ab und dem Geschehen um ihn herum zu.

Als die Verhandlung erfolgreich geschlossen wurde, wollte er sich Harry zuwenden, aber dieser war umringt von Gratulierenden. Mit einem leichten Stich wandte er sich ab und versuchte Harry zu ignorieren. Er konnte jedoch nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass ihn Cho ansprach. Erneut wuchs etwas in ihm, was er gerne ignoriert hätte. Er war nicht eifersüchtig, er hasste solche Gefühle. Sie waren unter seiner Würde. Ein Malfoy wurde begehrt oder die betreffende Person wusste eben nicht, was ihr entging und verdiente ihn nicht. Außerdem war Eifersucht an einen ihm unangenehmen Besitzanspruch geknüpft. Er hatte das mit vielen Lehren seines Vaters zusammen abgelegt, Menschen als Besitz sehen zu wollen. Er bezahlte mittlerweile sogar seine Hauselfen, das hatten sie Hermione zu verdanken. Also wandte er sich mit Hermione wieder der Reporterin zu.

Als Blaise ihn fand und in ein Gespräch verwickelte, konnte er noch sehen, wie Harry sich davon schlich. Er ärgerte sich. Sie hatten diesen Erfolg heute gemeinsam erzielt, er war gerade aus dem Krankenhaus raus, aber Harry gab sich nicht mal Mühe, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er würde ihn später fragen, was los war, er wollte auch noch das Rätsel um sein Tattoo lösen. Das gäbe ihm einen guten Vorwand, Harry zu besuchen. Aber erst drei Stunden später schaffte er es, sich von Blaise zu lösen. Dieser schien wiederholt versichern zu wollen, dass er Draco besucht hätte, wenn ihn jemand informiert hätte, dass Draco verwundet sei. Draco stellte verblüfft fest, dass ihm die Abwesenheit von Blaise nicht einmal aufgefallen war. Er erfand eine Ausrede und apparierte direkt in Harrys Haus.

Der Anblick des schlafenden Harrys mit einem Kind auf den Armen, ließ ihn kurz zusammenzucken. Wer war dieses Kind? Harry konnte nicht der Vater sein oder war er? Er beschloss, dass es ihn nichts anginge, da Harry offensichtlich nicht als Familienvater lebte. Er würde ihn später beiläufig fragen und genoss so lange den friedlichen Anblick. Die beiden waren offensichtlich voneinander hingerissen, da die Haltung sehr vertraut war und beide schliefen, als seien sie durch die gegenseitige Präsenz vor der Welt sicher. Sollte er gehen? Er hatte das Gefühl, einen vertrauten Moment zu stören. Gerade, als er sich abwenden wollte, hörte er jedoch den Kamin zischen. Andromeda entstieg dem Kamin und auch sie schien gefangen von dem schönen Bild vor ihr, bevor sie Draco bemerkte.

»Du musst mein Neffe Draco Malfoy sein! Harry hat mir viel von dir erzählt! Mein Name ist Andromeda Tonks. Schön, dich endlich zu treffen. Ist meine Schwester wohlauf?«

Draco hob die Augenbrauen, aber verbeugte sich leicht. Natürlich. Sie war die Schwester von Bellatrix, das war nicht zu übersehen. Auch wenn es ihr gut stand, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester bei Verstand wirkte. Es war ein bisschen merkwürdig, seine eigene Tante wie eine Fremde zu begrüßen.

»Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Narcissa geht es blendend. Dann ist das Kind Teddy Tonks?«

Andromeda nickte und schaute wieder auf das Bündel auf dem Sofa.

»Harry ist sein Patenonkel. Die beiden sind verrückt nacheinander. Ich wollte ihn abholen.«

Draco nickte. Er ließ sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken. Es gab ihm einen kleinen Stich, dass Harry Teddy besser kannte, als Draco seinen eigenen Cousin. Zum Glück war er zu sich selbst sehr ehrlich geworden und wusste, dass er für den mangelnden Kontakt nur sich selbst verantwortlich machen konnte. Er verbannte seinen Kummer. Stattdessen überlegte er, ob er lieber gehen sollte, bevor Harry aufwachte. Aber bevor er die Entscheidung treffen konnte, hatte Harry die Augen aufgeschlagen.

»Andromeda! Draco?«

Er sah auf Teddy hinab, nahm ihn auf den Arm, richtete sich vorsichtig auf und nickte Andromeda zu.

»Ich bringe ihn schnell rüber. Wartest du solange, Draco? Nimm dir was zu trinken.«

Er warf dem Blonden einen bittenden Blick zu, bis dieser nickte.

Als Harry zurückkam, machte er sich einen starken Kaffee und sah zu Draco, der ihn von der Couch aus beobachtete hatte.

»Schön, dass es dir gut geht, Draco. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, als du aufgewacht bist. Ich musste zur Verhandlung!«

Draco winkte ab.  
»Alles in Ordnung. Aber ich würde gerne wissen, wie du das hier angestellt hast. Meine Mutter wollte es mir nicht verraten.«

Er zog seine Ärmel hoch und entblößte den Drachen. Dieser sprang aufgeregt umher, als Harry versuchte ihn zu berühren und lehnte sich in Harrys streichelnde Finger.

»Ähm, das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Ich bin ein Phönix Animagus. Da die Heilerin meinte, nur Phönixtränen könnten deine Hand heilen, habe ich mich verwandelt. Die Tränen auf deinem Mal haben es verändert. Vielleicht, weil sie zu rein sind, um Voldemorts Magie unverändert zu lassen?«

Draco starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er erwachte aus seiner Starre, die Harrys Rede ab einem gewissen Punkt überblendet hatte.

»Du bist ein was?«

Harry nickte. Nachdem die Information bei Draco eingesunken war, schaute er wieder auf sein Tattoo. Eigentlich wollte er den Anderen mit Fragen bombardieren. Wie war das möglich? Aber ein anderer Gedanke drängelte sich an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins.

»Vielleicht verwandelt sich das Mal unter Phönixtränen in etwas, was mit der Person zu tun hat. Was sie ausmacht? Ich meine, mein Name ist Draco. Ich bin diesen Geschöpfen schon immer sehr zugetan gewesen.«

Er sah Harry an, der vorsichtig nickte.

»Es tut mir leid, falls dich das stört.«

Draco schnaubte ungläubig.

»Es tut dir leid, dass anstelle des Schandflecks auf meinem Unterarm ein harmloses und nebenbei wahrscheinlich einzigartiges Zaubertattoo ist? Der Drache ist …«

Er wollte sagen putzig, aber ihm fiel schnell noch ein, dass er dieses Wort bestimmt nicht benutzen wollte.

Harry lachte. »Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber du hattest keinen Einfluss darauf.«

Draco nickte. »Würde ich auch nicht mögen, wenn ich jedes Mal neben dir mit einem neuen Tattoo aufwache. Aber hier liegt der Fall ja ein wenig anders. Du hast versucht, mich zu heilen. Nennen wir es eine angenehme Nebenwirkung.«

Harry war erleichtert. Er konnte sich vage daran erinnern, dass er in seiner Phönixform das unbedingte Verlangen verspürt hatte, nicht nur direkt auf die Hand, sondern auch auf den verunstalteten Arm zu weinen. Auch an die Streicheleinheiten von Dracos Mutter erinnerte er sich.

»Deine Mutter war sehr freundlich zu mir. Ohne ihre Hilfe hätten sie mich nicht zu dir gelassen. Sie muss Mitleid mit mir Jammerlappen gehabt haben. Ich hatte, ich war …«

Harry brach ab, aber Draco sah ihn auffordernd an. Harry gab seufzend nach.

»Ich hatte solche Angst dich zu verlieren.«

Harry wurde rot und wandte sich ab. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, es wie eine Liebeserklärung klingen zu lassen. Schnell setzte er hinterher.

»Du hast Hermione das Leben gerettet. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie machen würde. Sogar Ron war schockiert, dass es dich dafür erwischt hatte. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht und wir weiter arbeiten können.«

Draco verkniff sich ein Lächeln, um den offensichtlichen Rückzieher unbemerkt verstreichen zu lassen. Es freute ihn, dass Harry sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Aber wenn er darauf einging, lief er Gefahr etwas zu sagen, was er noch nicht zugeben wollte.

»Na dann lass uns doch auf einen ersten Sieg anstoßen und ein bisschen was essen. Ich würde mich über ein wenig gepflegte Konversation freuen.«

Harry grinste erleichtert.

»Ich habe aber leider nichts zu essen im Haus, was ich dir vorsetzen könnte. Und Kreacher habe ich frei gegeben, um nach Hermione zu sehen. Er war furchtbar aufgeregt.«

Draco grinste.

»Dann eben bei mir. Da du dich ein wenig mit meiner Mutter angefreundet hast, dürfte das ja kein Problem sein.«

Harry nickte, aber fügte in einem skeptischen Ton hinzu:

»Angefreundet wäre zu viel gesagt. Ich würde es einen Waffenstillstand nennen. Aber ich komme gern zum Essen zu dir. Ich würde mich nur gern erst etwas frisch machen. Soll ich in einer halben Stunde nachkommen oder willst du mitduschen?«

Er konnte einen hoffnungsvollen Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen und senkte den Blick, um nicht zu aufdringlich zu wirken. Immerhin war Draco gerade erst aus St. Mungos entlassen worden. Er fühlte Arme um seine Schultern und sah auf. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, verschloss sich sein Hals vor Aufregung, da ihn zwei silbergraue Augen lustvoll anglitzerten und sich ein Mund dem seinen näherte. Er versank in diesen Kuss, als wäre es der erste seines Lebens.

Sie hatten es nicht zu Draco geschafft und sich stattdessen Essen bestellt. Nur widerwillig hatten sie das Bett verlassen und saßen im Wohnzimmer, noch immer etwas glühend.

»Da das gestern so gut geklappt hat, hast du Lust, Freitag mit mir auf den Empfang des Ministeriums zu gehen? Ich könnte dich ein paar Gutmenschen vorstellen.«

Draco prustete in seine Nudelsuppe. Er überspielte seine Freude über Harrys Einladung mit gewohnter Eleganz.

»Nur wenn du dann auch mit mir tanzt.«

Als Harry erschrocken aufsah, musste Draco so lachen, dass er sich verschluckte. Harry klopfte ihm ein wenig auf den Rücken, bis er selber nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und unter den Tisch rutschte vor Lachen. Er hielt sich die Seiten und schielte über seine Schulter zu Draco, der bei dem Anblick einen neuen Lachanfall bekam. Mühsam beruhigten sie sich wieder und Harry nahm vorsichtshalber den Sessel gegenüber von Draco ein.

»Ich war echt erstaunt, dass Ron sich gestern so schnell wieder zusammengerissen hat. Er hat mich positiv überrascht. Es war sogar er, der dich nach St. Mungos gebracht hat.«

Draco legte den Kopf schief. Auch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm Ron so leicht machen würde. Da er jedoch nur ungern zugab, dass ein Weasley seinen Respekt verdient hatte, lenkte er geschickt ab.

»Ist nicht die einzige Person, die mich in dieser Hinsicht überrascht. Ich hab heute eine Eule von meinem Vater bekommen.«

Harry zog fragend und unsicher die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Wir haben das Recht uns zu schreiben und ihm regelmäßig die Tageszeitung zu schicken, seitdem durchgesetzt wurde, dass sich die Haftbedingungen in Askaban verbessern. Vater hat demzufolge meine Imagekampagne verfolgen können und war anfänglich nicht sehr begeistert. Vor allem nicht von deiner Aktion vor dem Ministerium. Als ich jetzt auch noch einem ›Schlammblut‹ das Leben gerettet habe und mich dabei in Gefahr gebracht habe, hat er mir eine sehr böse Eule geschickt. Ich bin froh, dass Heuler aus Askaban verboten sind. Ursprünglich hatte ich gedacht, er sieht den Nutzen für das Image der Malfoys, wenn wir mit dir in Verbindung gebracht werden.«

Harry sah ihn lange an.

»Hat sich dein Vater denn gar nicht verändert?«

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Doch, schon. Aber das heißt nicht, dass du auf einmal sein Held bist und er sich nicht davon bedroht fühlt, wenn sein Sohn alles hinwirft, was er sich an Reputation über die Jahre aufgebaut hat.«

Harry hüstelte.  
»Ähm, na ja, keine Beleidigung, aber so viel ist davon nach seinem Verfahren doch ohnehin nicht mehr übrig geblieben.«

Draco machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

»Das weiß ich und er hat eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon. Aber ich schlage gerade zu sehr aus der Familientradition. Das gefällt ihm nicht. Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe meinen Vater und ich habe immer zu ihm aufgesehen. Aber seitdem er eingesperrt ist, hatte ich die Gelegenheit, mir eigene Gedanken zu machen und wie du weißt, hat sich bei mir vieles geändert. Mein Vater hat davon nicht viel miterlebt. Er ist überfordert zu verstehen, was mit mir passiert.«

Harry nickte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es Lucius überforderte, mit diesem Draco umzugehen.

»Wie geht es dir damit, dass er nicht für dich da sein kann?«

Draco überlegte kurz und schenkte sich Wein nach, um Zeit zu schinden. Er wusste noch nicht, wie weit er sich Harry öffnen wollte. Harrys Meinung von Lucius war durch vergangene Ereignisse vorbelastet. Zusätzlich hatte Harry ihn selbst als einen Jungen kennengelernt, der bei jeder Gelegenheit nach seinem Vater schreit.

»Anfangs war ich wütend und habe mich verlassen und unsicher gefühlt, was ich ohne ihn anstellen soll. Ich habe seinen Rat vermisst und hatte Angst, seinen Erwartungen nicht gerecht zu werden. Auf der anderen Seite hatten meine beiden Eltern im Krieg bewiesen, dass sie mich lieben und das auch tun werden, wenn ich ihre Erwartungen nicht erfülle. Sie haben sich für mich gegen Voldemort entschieden.  
Vater hatte uns den Schlamassel ja auch eingebrockt. Die Einsicht, dass er auch nicht perfekt ist, war eine Erleichterung. Das hat mich ein bisschen mutiger gemacht. Zumal ich nach einer Weile wirklich viele Ideen, mit denen ich aufgewachsen bin, überdacht habe. Die Möglichkeit sich durch Geburt höher zu stellen, anstelle etwas leisten zu müssen. Nicht, dass es nicht Arbeit wäre, diesen Adelsdünkel aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber anstelle uns eine eigene Weltsicht zu erarbeiten, übernehmen wir immer die jahrhundertealte Idee, noch in Ständen zu leben. Nur um unsere Position in der Gesellschaft zu sichern. Unsere Welt scheint im Vergleich zu der Muggelwelt noch im 19. Jahrhundert zu verweilen.  
Durch die Abwesenheit meines Vaters und die bedingungslose Liebe meiner Mutter habe ich zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit gehabt, mich in Ruhe mit mir auseinander zu setzen und mir einen eigenen Weg zu suchen. Da waren diese unglaublich interessanten Auseinandersetzungen mit Hermione, das Rätsel Harry Potter, meine Wut auf die Leute, die sich aus der Verantwortung gezogen hatten und mein Wunsch, aus dem Schatten meines Vaters zu treten. Diese Kombination hat sich gut damit vertragen, meinen Vater nicht zu Hause zu haben, da es schwieriger für mich gewesen wäre, mich seinen konkreten Wünschen und Befehlen entgegenzustellen.  
Die vergangenen und kommenden Jahre dürften mir genug Eigenständigkeit gewähren, meinem Vater entgegenzutreten, wenn er entlassen wird. Mir wäre es lieber, ihn in Freiheit zu wissen, aber es bietet sich mir auch eine Chance, die ich nutzen werde.«

Harry nickte. Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, mit der selben Leichtigkeit in eine Freundschaft mit Draco einzusteigen, wenn Sirius, seine Eltern, Remus und die anderen noch einen direkten Einfluss auf ihn gehabt hätten. Der Druck sich gegenüber den Weasleys und Hagrid zu beweisen, war schon groß genug. Aber er merkte auch, dass es ihm seine Freunde leichter machten, als er angenommen hatte. Und mit Sicherheit leichter, als Lucius es seinem Sohn machte.

Er teilte Draco seine Gedanken mit und war überrascht so etwas wie Bewunderung in den Augen des Anderen zu sehen.

»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so viel Selbstreflexion zeigen würdest, keine Beleidigung.«

Harry war stolz, auch wenn er sich kurz beleidigt gefühlt hatte. Er setzte sich wieder neben Draco und kuschelte sich an. Der war überrascht über so viel Anschmiegsamkeit und offene Zuneigung, aber lächelte und fing an, Harrys Frisur noch stärker zu verwüsten. Harry liebte insgeheim dieses Zeichen der Zuneigung.

»Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich bei dir so aufgehoben fühlen könnte. Ich glaube, das Wissen, dass du mir immer sagen wirst, wenn ich mich wie ein Idiot aufführe, macht mich so locker. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr und bin froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht.«

Draco war überrascht und erfreut.  
»Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Harry. Es ist mir eine Freude, dir den Kopf gerade zu rücken. Ist ja auch oft genug nötig.«

Harry schmollte ein wenig. Er hatte sich ein Herz genommen, ein wenig über Gefühle sprechen und Draco war in seiner überlegenen Haltung geblieben. Er zog sich aus der Umarmung zurück, aber versuchte sich die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

»Lust auf ein Duell? Ich habe einen isolierten und geschützten Übungskeller.«

Draco merkte den Stimmungswandel und Abfall der Temperatur in Harrys Stimme. Aber wollte nicht darauf eingehen, weil er sich nicht schon wieder mit dem Anderen streiten wollte.

»Gut. Vielleicht können wir ja noch was von einander lernen. Mal schauen, wie stark du eingerostet bist.«

Harry schnaubte verächtlich und war froh, einen Kanal zu haben, wo er seine Enttäuschung von eben auslassen konnte.

»Du kannst froh sein, wenn du da in einem Stück wieder raus kommst, bei deiner dürftigen Kondition und meiner Erfolgsgeschichte. Vielleicht sollten wir mit unserem Training warten, bis du dich sicher von deiner Verletzung erholt hast. Nicht dass du es als Ausrede benutzt, wenn ich dich schlage.«

Dracos Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Harry schien sich mehr von ihm entfernt zu haben, als er gedacht hätte. Auch die Erinnerung, dass Harry ihn immer besiegt hatte, gab ihm einen Stich. Nicht sicher, ob er diesem Stimmungswandel folgen wollte, erhob er sich.

»Ich glaube ich gehe wirklich lieber. Meine Mutter reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich heute nicht nach Hause komme und Blaise wollte mich auch noch sehen.«

Harry stand wie versteinert. Seine Provokation war nach hinten losgegangen und er wollte sie ungeschehen machen, wusste aber nicht wie. Draco sah jetzt kalt und überlegen aus. Es tat Harry weh, also beschäftigte er sich mit dem Geschirr und gab sich Mühe, seine Verletzung in Kälte zu verwandeln.

»Du kennst ja den Weg raus. Wir haben uns bei der Arbeit eine Pause verdient, melde dich, wenn du wieder fit bist.«

Draco schnaubte. Warum war das immer wieder so plötzlich schwierig zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten sich eben noch völlig vertraut unterhalten, aber von einer Sekunde zur anderen, waren sie unerreichbar entfernt von einander.

»Ist das Alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?«

Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Dracos Ton hatte einen gefährlichen Beiklang angenommen. Aber Harry war noch immer zu verletzt von Dracos Gleichgültigkeit und wollte dem in nichts nachstehen.

»Was soll ich dir denn noch sagen? Für heute habe ich genug ›den Kopf gewaschen bekommen‹, meinst du nicht?«

Draco wusste nicht, was genau Harrys Problem war, aber er hatte keine Lust auf einen so kindischen Streit. Harry hatte doch selbst gesagt, dass er das an ihm mochte. Plötzlich war er wütend, dass Draco war wie er war? Er funkelte Harry noch einmal an, drehte sich um und stürmte so schnell es seine Würde zuließ aus dem Haus.

Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er hatte Draco gesagt, dass er ihn mochte und das Ergebnis war ein Streit. Warum konnte sein Liebhaber Gefühlsbekundungen nicht annehmen? Er hatte es komplett ignoriert und war stattdessen in seine gespielte Arroganz verfallen. Warum war es zwischen ihnen so schwer? Er hatte eben noch das Gefühl gehabt, dass Draco sich öffnete und ihm sogar von seinem Vater ohne Bitterkeit erzählte. Aber wenn sich Harry bloßlegte, machte er wieder zu.  
Er ignorierte sein Unterbewusstsein, das ihm vorwarf, dass auch er sich nicht richtig verhalten hatte. Hoffentlich konnten sie reden, wenn sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten. Er wollte Draco nicht schon wieder verlieren. Aber er war auch stur. Er war das letzte Mal auf Draco zugegangen. Er hatte ihn zu Rons Buchvorstellung mitgenommen. Er hatte ihm Gefühle offen gelegt. Er hatte die ganze Nacht an seinem Bett gesessen und Angst um ihn gehabt. Es war Zeit, Draco die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, das würde ihn schon weich kochen und er würde auf Harry zukommen und sich entschuldigen.  
Mit diesem Plan schlief er erschöpft ein.


	19. 19 Der ungeduldige Löwe

_Danke Yellow! WIe immer ein toller Review, bekomme das Gefühl, du bist ganz schön in der Geschichte :)_

_Sorcha: Danke für deine Rückmeldung :)_

* * *

**Der ungeduldige Löwe**

Wenn Harry gedacht hatte, dass sich Draco bei ihm melden würde, lag er falsch. Einen Tag vor dem Empfang im Ministerium hatte er Draco nur einmal auf einem Treffen mit Kingsley gesehen, sie hatten sich sehr höflich zu einander verhalten, aber Draco hatte ihn nicht mehr als nötig beachtet.

Ihre gemeinsame Überprüfung des Ministeriums würde erst in der kommenden Woche anfangen. Er war nach der Begegnung zum Laden von Lee und George gegangen. Sie begrüßten ihn herzlich.

»Schade, dass du den schönen Slytherin nicht mitgebracht hast, er ist immer wieder einen Blick wert.«

George zwinkerte ihm zu. Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, aber er versuchte, ein neutrales Gesicht zu wahren.

»Er hatte keine Zeit.«

George warf die Stirn in Falten und mit einem Seitenblick auf Lee, welcher zögerlich nickte, wandte er sich an Harry.

»Habt ihr euch gestritten?«

Harry hatte keine Lust darüber zu sprechen, aber er gab auf, als er den entschlossenen Blick der beiden sah. Sie würden es ihm nicht glauben, wenn er es abstritt.

»Ja. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum das immer wieder passiert. In einem Moment verstehen wir uns ausgezeichnet und vertrauen uns private Sachen an. Aber sobald ich irgendeinem meiner Gefühle für ihn Ausdruck verleihe, macht er dicht und wird wieder der überhebliche Malfoy.«

Lee legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an.

»Welche Gefühle hast du ihm denn offenbart?«

Harry zog eine Schnute.  
»Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Angst gehabt hätte ihn zu verlieren, als er verletzt war, bin dann zurückgerudert. Später habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn mag.«

George und Lee führten Harry ins Hinterzimmer, gaben ihm einen starken Tee mit Schuss und ließen sich die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Lee setzte zögerlich an.

»Also ich würde sagen, es gibt zwei Theorien, was sein Verhalten bedeuten könnte.«

George fuhr fort.  
»Entweder er will nichts Ernsthaftes und deine Gefühlsausdrücke bringen ihn in Bedrängnis. Oder er will mehr als er sich zugestehen will, bzw. als er glaubt, dass du darin siehst und versucht sich zu schützen.«

»Hermione scheint ihn doch ein bisschen besser zu kennen. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihr reden, bevor du dich total verschließt. Du könntest jetzt einen Fehler machen, wenn du dich zurückziehst, aber auch, wenn du ihn bedrängst. Am besten wäre es natürlich, direkt zu fragen, aber dafür bist du nicht der Typ, he?«, fragte Lee mit einem Zwinkern, bevor er nachschob:  
»Du darfst auch nicht vergessen, dass ihr nicht gerade die unbefangenste Geschichte miteinander habt. Für euch scheint es einfacher zu sein, miteinander zu streiten, als in Ruhe die Position des Anderen zu erforschen.«

Harry nickte. Er war erleichtert, so schnell dem Problemgespräch mit Lee und George zu entkommen. Irgendwie behagte es ihm mehr, mit seiner besten Freundin über seine Beziehungen zu reden. Hermione war schon immer eher darauf aus gewesen, ihm zu helfen, als ihm zu schonungslos seine Fehler ins Gesicht zu werfen.

»Ich probiere es mit Hermione.«

Danach zeigten sie Harry, warum sie ihn ursprünglich herbestellt hatten. Sie hielten ihm eine Feder hin, die anstelle einer Spitze, einen Schwamm vorne hatte. Am hinteren Ende befand sich ein Loch. Harry hatte zu viele Erfahrungen mit den Erfindungen der WWW, um zu glauben, es handle sich um etwas Banales, aber er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, da er sich keinen Reim auf den Nutzen des Gerätes machen konnte.

»Es ist eine etwas verbesserte Protokollfeder. Der Prototyp, aber bis nächste Woche können wir weitere produzieren. Wenn du damit über eine Akte gehst und hinten ein Pergament dagegen drückst, …«

George unterbrach Lee vor lauter Begeisterung.

»Dann kannst du die Akte, wenn sie durch Zauberei gefälscht wurde, in ihren Ursprungszustand versetzen, während auf dem hinteren Pergament die exakten Veränderungen aufgezeigt werden.«

Sie sahen Harry erwartungsvoll an.

»Das ist ja genial. Normalerweise werden Änderungen mitprotokolliert, so dass zu sehen ist, wann welche Informationen geändert wurden, das bedeutet…«

»Dass nur illegale Veränderungen sichtbar werden. Genau. Wir wollten noch versuchen, einen Registrierungszauber dazu zu packen, so dass anhand des Zauberstabes klar ist, wer die Veränderung durchgeführt hat. Aber wir waren noch nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist.«

Harry sah sie fragend an. »Warum? Für mich klingt das brillant!«

Lee seufzte.  
»Das wäre es, aber andererseits lässt sich nur der Zauberstab identifizieren, nicht jedoch die Person.«

George nickte.  
»Wir wissen, dass es möglich ist, einen anderen Zauberstab zu nutzen. Außerdem würde es uns ein wenig unglaubwürdig machen, da wir so hart gegen die Überwachung durch Zauberstabregistrierung gekämpft haben.«

Harry verstand das Problem. Er erinnerte sich an die Diskussionen. George und Lee hatten immer wieder betont, dass sie gegen einen Überwachungsstaat seien. Wenn alle ihre Zauberstäbe beim Ministerium registrieren lassen mussten, dann würde das Ministerium jederzeit jeden Zauberer oder jede Hexe durch einen Zauber überwachen können. Andererseits hatten sie jetzt die Gelegenheit, bei der Überwachung des Ministeriums zu helfen. Harry konnte sich ihren Gewissenskonflikt vorstellen.

»Okay, aber so, wie die Federn jetzt sind, sind sie auch sehr nützlich!«

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig. George erzählte ihm, dass sie als Dank für Hermiones Rettung ein paar Scherzartikel zu Malfoy geschickt hatten. Nicht ohne einen kleinen Scherz in das Packet an sich mit einzubauen. Harry lachte bei der Vorstellung, dass die beiden nichts Gutes tun konnten, ohne eine kleine Missetat mit dran zu hängen.

»Was habt ihr denn gemacht?«

George grinste.  
»Wenn er das Päckchen ganz ausgepackt hat, hat er es am Ende nicht mehr aus der Hand legen können.«

Harry malte sich viele schadenfrohe Bilder aus, was diese Aussage bedeuten konnte. Er hatte daran mehr Freude, als tatsächlich zu wissen, was mit der Box in Dracos Händen passiert war. Langsam entspannte er sich.

Harry hatte einen wirklich schönen Abend mit den beiden und verabschiedete sich ungern. Er hatte Angst, wieder die ganze Zeit über Draco nachzudenken, wenn er zu Hause wäre. Da er das Grübeln tatsächlich nicht ausschalten konnte, traf er sich am nächsten Tag endlich mit Hermione. Er hatte sie ohnehin ausfragen wollen, wie ihre Motive für einen Kontakt mit Draco gewesen waren. Bisher hatte er nur Dracos Seite gehört. Davon abgesehen, war sie gut in diesem ganzen Gefühlskram.

Hermione hatte jedoch keine Zeit. Eine Anhörung für ihre Gesetzesänderungen stand vor der Tür. Sie redete nur kurz auf Harry ein, er solle mit Draco sprechen.

»Bist du denn nicht auf dem Empfang? Du könntest ein wenig Werbung für deine Ideen machen!«

Hermione lächelte.  
»Habe ich ganz vergessen. Ja, Ron und ich gehen. Willst du mit uns mitkommen?«

Harry nickte. Das war besser, als alleine zu gehen. Zumal sie als das goldene Trio bekannt waren. Sie verabschiedeten sich. Bestimmt würde er auf dem Empfang genug Leute treffen, die ihn von Draco ablenken könnten. Aber er erinnerte Hermione daran, dass sie ihm nicht so leicht davon kam. Sie hatten neben der ihn interessierenden Frage zu ihrer Beziehung mit Draco auch noch ihre Ergebnisse der Recherchen zu seinen Eigenschaften als Phönix Animagus zu klären. Hermione gab nach und versprach sich am Sonntag nach dem Empfang Zeit für Harry zu nehmen, wenn er mit Draco sprechen würde.

»Ach ja, hast du den aktuellen Tagespropheten gelesen?«

Die letzten Tage waren erstaunlich ruhig gewesen. Harry hätte erwartet, dass der Tagesprophet voll wäre mit Nachrichten über die Verhaftungen und Verbrechen. Aber Kingsley hatte es geschafft, viele der Informationen geheim zu halten. Nur über Runcorn war berichtet worden. Die Verbrechen der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die Aufklärung der Muggelmorde, die Entführung und der Anschlag auf Hermione wurden nur angerissen. Es schien als hätte Kingsley erst jetzt die wichtigsten Informationen preisgegeben. Voller Interesse las er den Artikel, nachdem Hermione die Flohverbindung getrennt hatte.

* * *

**Besser als Auroren, das Dreamteam Malfoy & Potter**

**_Von Alicia Spinnett_**

In den letzten Wochen hat der Tagesprophet bereits viele der vergangenen Morde und Anschläge erwähnt. Aber erst gestern gelang es, Informationen über ihre Umstände, Motive und die Täter zu erlangen. Ein ausführliches Interview mit Kingsley Shacklebolt, nach dem Krieg Minister für Magie, brachte Licht ins Dunkel.

_Prophet:_ Herr Shacklebolt, könnten Sie uns einen kurzen Überblick geben, was in letzter Zeit alles vor sich gegangen ist?

_Shacklebolt:_ Gern. Viele Verbrechen der letzten Jahre und Wochen sind durch die Arbeit von Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter endlich aufgelöst worden. Sie haben Schmuggler von Hornschwanz-Eiern überführt. Die Schmuggler waren am Aussterben der seltenen Drachen nicht unbeteiligt.  
Es wurden durch das neue Team nicht nur Runcorn und Umbridge überführt, sondern auch ein Auror, Dawlish und ein angesehener Bürger unserer Gemeinschaft, Parkinson. Aber wir hatten durch die Festnahme auch weitere Hinweise erhalten, denen wir nachgegangen sind.  
Die Mörder der Muggelfamilie in Surrey sind gefangen genommen worden. Der Mörder und sein Auftraggeber, ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, sitzen in Haft. Einige konnten uns entkommen, aber durch Herrn Malfoys Eingreifen konnten wir sie auf frischer Tat festnehmen. Sie haben versucht, die neuen Antidiskriminierungsgesetze zu verhindern, indem sie einen Anschlag auf Hermione Granger verübt haben. Unsere Verhöre der Festgenommenen haben ergeben, dass sie für viele Verbrechen in den Kriegsjahren mitverantwortlich waren. Sie hatten im Ministerium jede Gelegenheit, den Death Eatern zuzuarbeiten. Ihre Namen werden jedoch erst mit ihren Prozessen veröffentlicht. Viele unaufgeklärte Muggelmorde in den Kriegsjahren waren von den Verhafteten verübt worden.  
Die letzte heldenhafte Tat unseres Duos war die Befreiung einer minderjährigen Geisel aus der Gewalt von Dementoren und die Überführung der entsprechenden Auftraggeber. Dawlish und Umbridge waren verantwortlich für die Geiselnahme. Sie nutzten das Mädchen, um deren Mutter zur Kooperation zu zwingen und Draco Malfoy in Ungnade fallen zu lassen. Darüber haben Sie ja bereits berichtet. Wir haben die Verantwortlichen ebenfalls festgenommen. Das Mädchen befindet sich jetzt in Sicherheit.

_Prophet:_ Können Sie uns noch mehr über die Umstände der Taten und die Verwicklung der Ministeriumsangestellten erzählen?

_Shakleboldt:_ Aber selbstverständlich. Wie es aussieht, wurde nach den Kriegsjahren zu wenig in den eigenen Reihen geschaut. Die Death Eater wurden und werden gejagt. Aber sie hatten die ganze Zeit Hilfe von Leuten, die heimlich oder offen für sie arbeiteten. Die Motive sind unterschiedlich.

**Fortsetzung des Interviews auf den Seiten 3 – 5.**

**Informationen über die Rolle der beiden Helden auf den Seiten 6 und 7.**

Harry war zufrieden. Kingsley hatte sichergestellt, dass der Name des Mädchens vorerst unerwähnt blieb und alle wichtigen Informationen durch Alicia festgehalten wurden. Auch Informationen, die zu Emilie führen konnten, wie der Name ihrer Mutter, waren nicht erwähnt worden. Ausführliche Informationen gab Kingsley exklusiv an Lees Radiosendung weiter. Aus nostalgischen Gründen hieß diese noch immer »Potterwatch«.

Harry traf sich mit Hogwarts Direktorin, McGonagall und Emilie Hopkirk in St. Mungos. Das Mädchen sollte am nächsten Tag entlassen und nach Hogwarts gebracht werden. McGonagall klärte Harry und Emilie auf.

»Mafalda werden auf Grund ihrer Aussage am Ende zwar mildernde Umstände gewährt, aber ihr wurde das Sorgerecht entzogen und sie wird leider einige Zeit im Gefängnis verbringen müssen.«

Das Mädchen nickte und weinte leise. Harry war schockiert. Mafalda Hopkirk hatte ihre Tochter zwar in eine missliche Lage gebracht, aber sie hatte auch versucht, sie zu schützen. Er machte sich Sorgen, das Mädchen müsse ihn jetzt hassen, da er an der Festnahme von Mafalda beteiligt gewesen war. Seine Gedanken brachen ab, als die Direktorin weiter sprach.

»Du kannst während des gesamten Schuljahres in Hogwarts bleiben. Wenn das Jahr vorbei ist, bist du ohnehin 17 und kannst alleine im Haus von Mafalda wohnen, wenn du möchtest. Um deine Ausbildung kümmern wir uns. Professor Longbottom und Professorin Sprout werden sich um dich kümmern, sie haben versprochen, dir genug Nachhilfe zu geben, um aufzuholen und deine NEWTPrüfungen zu machen. Aber wenn du dich dazu dieses Jahr nicht in der Lage fühlst oder es dir nach deiner traumatischen Erfahrung zu viel Arbeit ist, bist du gerne eingeladen, das siebte Schuljahr zu wiederholen und jetzt nur so viel zu machen, wie du schaffst.«

Emilie nickte, aber sie hatte offensichtlich Angst.

»Ich will nicht in das Haus zurück. Ich will auch nicht in den Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben. Das habe ich noch nie gemacht. Ich würde auch gerne meine Mutter im Gefängnis besuchen und mit ihr alles weitere klären. Ich verstehe, dass sie für ihre Taten ins Gefängnis muss. Sie trägt einen Teil der Verantwortung meiner Gefangenschaft und ich bin froh, dass der Alptraum ein Ende hat. Dennoch möchte ich den Kontakt zu ihr halten. Sie wollte mich niemals verletzt sehen.«

Harry sah McGonagall an, dann das Mädchen und fragte.

»Willst du Weihnachten mit mir und meinem Patensohn verbringen? Wir sind immer mindestens zu dritt, aber oft kommen Freunde von mir oder Freundinnen von Andromeda vorbei und du wärest natürlich auch eingeladen, Gäste mitzubringen. Du kannst alle Ferien bei mir verbringen und ich helfe deiner Mutter gerne, alles weitere für dich zu arrangieren und dir, sie zu besuchen.«

Das Mädchen strahlte kurz, dann fiel ihr Gesicht ein.

»Sind Sie sicher, Herr Potter? Ich mache zwar keine Mühe, aber seit dem Vorfall mit den Dementoren habe ich ständig Alpträume. Ich wäre ungern alleine in den Ferien. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass ausgerechnet Sie mit mir mehr Arbeit haben.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Scheinbar machte sie ihm keine Vorwürfe, was ihn erleichterte.

»Das wäre mir eine Freude. Und mit Dementoren kenne ich mich aus. Ich habe über Jahre hinweg Alpträume von ihnen gehabt. Ich bin sicher, dass wir eine Sondergenehmigung erhalten können, den Patronus-Zauber in den Ferien zusammen zu üben. Nachdem ich ihn beherrschte, fühlte ich mich viel sicherer.«

Emilie lächelte und McGonagall nickte. Das klang plausibel. Sie freute sich, dass Harry sich des

Mädchens annehmen wollte.

»Oh, eine Sache noch.«  
Harry klang jetzt, als wäre es ihm etwas unangenehm.  
»Behalte es bitte für dich. Aber bevor du entscheidest, ob du wirklich bei mir wohnen willst in den Ferien. Ähm, ich habe eine Beziehung mit einem Mann, wahrscheinlich, ähm, macht dir das was aus?«

McGonagal hatte kurz ihre Augenbrauen gehoben, als sie jedoch sah, wie schwer Harry dieses Geständnis fiel, legte sie ihm schützend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er schien sich zu beruhigen. Das Mädchen sah Harry mit tellergroßen Augen an und fing dann schallend an zu lachen. Sie hatte ein schönes Lachen und bevor es anfing, Harry wirklich unangenehm zu werden, hatte sie sich genug beruhigt, um zu antworten.

»Herr Potter, soweit mich das überhaupt etwas angeht, beruhigt es mich doch eher, als dass es mir Probleme bereitet. Außerdem,« sie zwinkerte und sowohl Harry, als auch McGonagal wurde warm ums Herz, als sie das Mädchen zum ersten Mal so entspannt sahen. »Außerdem mag ich dafür lieber Mädchen.«

Sie zwinkerte noch mal und grinste breit. Harry grinste zurück.

»Dann freue ich mich auf Weihnachten. Wenn ich darf, würde ich dir gerne auch schon vorher schreiben.«

Das Mädchen nickte begeistert und Harry verließ mit McGonagall den Raum.

Minerva drehte sich zu Harry um, die Belustigung stand ihr in die Augen geschrieben.

»Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass Sie eine Beziehung haben, Harry.«

Harry wurde verlegen. Es machte Sinn, dass sie dem Tagespropheten keinen Glauben schenkte. Aber Harry hatte irgendwie angenommen, sie wisse alles. Schließlich war sie jetzt in der Position von Dumbledore.

»Sie sollen mich doch duzen, Prof– Minerva. Ich weiß im Moment gar nicht, ob es wirklich eine ist, sie könnte auch schon vorbei sein. Ist gerade alles nicht ganz klar. Aber für den hoffnungsvollen Fall, dass … ich wollte nicht, dass sie schockiert ist. Sie hat genug durchgemacht.«

Minervas Mundwinkel zuckten, aber sie nickte.

»Ich glaube, das mit der Sondergenehmigung bekommen wir hin. Es ist ja schließlich alles wichtig, was ihr helfen könnte. Zu wissen, wie Dementoren zu bekämpfen sind, könnte ihr helfen, die Angst vor ihnen zu überwinden. Ich bin ohnehin dafür, dass alle Abschlussklassen diesen Zauber beherrschen lernen. Ich werde alles mit Mafalda regeln und dich informieren, ob du das Sorgerecht erhalten kannst. Ich freue mich, dass du dich ihrer annimmst. Sie ist eine sehr beeindruckende junge Frau.«

Sie gab ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln. Harry grinste, bemüht zu verbergen, wie stolz ihn dieses Lob machte.

»Ich weiß doch, wie es ist, alleine und ohne Familie zu sein. Das sollte niemand durchmachen müssen.«

Zum Abschied zwinkerte ihm die Direktorin noch einmal zu, als sie Harry darum bat, Draco Grüße auszurichten. Er wurde rot und stotterte noch lange, nachdem sie verschwunden war.

Zu Hause schrieb Harry mehrere Briefe. Je einen an Neville und Hagrid. Er bat sie, ein Auge auf Emilie zu haben und ihr zu helfen. In einem weiteren fragte er Frau Weasley, ob er Emilie zu dem Weihnachtsessen, an dem er immer bei den Weasleys teilnahm, mitbringen durfte. Außerdem wollte er mit ihr eine seiner neuen Ideen diskutieren, wie sie mehr für Waisen machen konnten. Das Thema lag bei ihm schon lange auf dem Stapel »zu bearbeiten«. Er wollte gerne einen Teil seiner Energie darauf verwenden, Kindern ohne Familie zu helfen, eine Wahlfamilie zu finden und in den besten Umständen zu leben. Gelegentlich hatte er Waisenhäuser aufgesucht und er hatte hunderte Ideen, wie die Lage der dort wohnenden Kinder zu verbessern sei. Selbst ohne Familie musste niemand alleine sein. Er hatte mit Frau Weasley schon darüber gesprochen und sie hatte ihm gerührt ihre Hilfe angeboten.

Den letzten Brief schrieb er an Andromeda mit allen Informationen über Emilie, die er hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich freuen würde. Er fand sie oft weinend, weil sie Tonks so vermisste. Vielleicht war die Freundschaft zu diesem jungen Mädchen auch für sie gut.

Danach setzte er sich hin und las den Artikel von Luna zu den Gesetzesänderungen, die Hermione plante. Es war ihm peinlich, dass er so wenig darüber wusste, obwohl seine beste Freundin ihre gesamte Energie darauf verwendete. Wenn er endlich anfangen wollte, sie öffentlich zu unterstützen, sollte er Bescheid wissen. Fasziniert nahm er Informationen auf, die ihm völlig neu waren. Bezüglich der Muggelgesetze beschrieb Hermione Fälle, in welchen Zauberer mit Muggeln Kinder bekamen und im Trennungsfall die Kinder einfach stahlen, ohne dass die Muggel irgendwelche Chancen hätten, ihr Sorgerecht geltend zu machen. Das hatte die Zauberwelt bisher komplett ignoriert und Hermione wollte das ändern. Harry versank in der Lektüre und beschloss am Ende, er müsse Hermione öfter dazu befragen. Er war so stolz auf sie. Woher nahm sie nur die Energie, ständig die Welt in Frage zu stellen und auch noch ändern zu wollen?

Die Antwort von Neville überraschte ihn. Er sagte Emilie seine gesamte Unterstützung zu, was Harry nicht verwunderte. Aber er erwähnte auch Draco in seinem Brief. Neville hatte mitbekommen, dass Harry und er sich angefreundet hatten. Deshalb hatte er es für nötig gehalten, sein Versprechen gegenüber Malfoy zu brechen und Harry zu erzählen, was im siebten Schuljahr passiert war. Offensichtlich hatte Draco Informationen aus Slytherin an Neville weitergegeben. Nicht regelmäßig, aber genug, um die Leute immer rechtzeitig aus der Schusslinie zum Room of Requirement zu bringen. Dadurch konnte verhindert werden, dass die Death Eater Geschwister in Hogwarts die Untergrundbewegung ernsthaft zerstören konnten. Draco hatte Neville zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet.

Harry war völlig sprachlos. Wieso hatte ihm Draco nichts davon erzählt?

Er dachte lange über die Informationen aus Nevilles Brief nach. Es half ihm in jedem Fall, die Entwicklung von Draco besser zu verstehen. In seiner Achtung war Draco einmal mehr gestiegen. Nicht nur, dass er riskiert hatte, dass Voldemort diese Informationen erhielt, er hatte seine Taten noch nicht Mal benutzt, um zu prahlen.


	20. 20 Der Empfang im Ministerium

_Ich werde jetzt ein paar Tage nicht online sein können, danach geht's weiter. Wäre schön, wenn ich neue Reviews finde :) _

_Accio Kapitel 20 :)_

* * *

**Der Empfang im Ministerium**

Harry traf sich mit Ron und Hermione, die sich beide gut rausgeputzt hatten. Harry hatte einen rebellischen Anfall gehabt und war in eine Lederhose und ein enges schwarzes Shirt geschlüpft, dass den Rücken zur Hälfte frei ließ. Zusätzlich hatte er einen silbernen Gürtel locker um die schlanke Taille gelegt. Seine Haare hatte er noch wilder gestaltet als sonst. Außerdem trug er einen Hauch Eyeliner. Die Brille hatte er durch Kontaktlinsen ersetzt, was seine Augen zusätzlich betonte. Aber um des guten Tons willen und wegen der Kälte, hatte er einen Umhang umgelegt. Normalerweise trug Harry eher weite Kleidung. Sie waren keine abgetragenen Sachen seines Cousins mehr, aber Harry mochte Komfort. Harrys modischen Vorstellungen beschränkten sich im Normalfall auf Jeans und T-Shirt. Der Kontrast zu seinem heutigen Outfit war auffällig.  
Ron schnappte nach Luft, als er ihn sah, und grinste dann.

»Wen willst du denn verführen Harry?«

Hermione war weniger beeindruckt.

»Das ist ein offizieller Empfang. Du kannst doch _SO _da nicht hingehen.«

Harry war begeistert. Genau diese beiden Reaktionen hatte er sich erhofft.

»Ich komme doch mit allem durch, solange ich die Bösen jage.«

Er zwinkerte Ron zu und setzte hinterher.  
»Muss mich ein wenig von meinem Herzschmerz ablenken.«

Ron zwinkerte zurück.  
»Entweder ablenken oder den Betreffenden zum Schmelzen bringen. Ich würde Malfoy gern zu deinen Füßen sehen.«

Hermione gab auf, aber schnaubte, um sicher zu stellen, dass ihre Missbilligung ankam. Harry war viel zu glücklich, dass Ron scheinbar nicht nur akzeptiert hatte, dass er was mit Draco hatte, sondern sogar eine lustige Seite daran fand. Wer hätte das gedacht. Er beschloss, sein Glück noch ein wenig auszureizen.

»Falls der überhaupt kommt. Wenn ich ihn verführen könnte und am besten noch dazu bringen, mir seine uneingeschränkte Liebe zu gestehen …«

Seine Stimme schwamm davon. Ron sah ihn von der Seite an.

»Willst du das denn wirklich?«

Harry machte eine unentschiedene Kopfbewegung.

»Keine Ahnung. Aber er bedeutet mir mehr als Sex. Darin scheine ich jedoch alleine zu sein.«

Ron schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

»Ach komm Harry, er war doch schon in der Schule von dir besessen. Die Blicke, die er dir zuwirft, sind auch nicht jugendfrei. Er wird dir nicht ewig widerstehen können.«

Harry umarmte seinen Freund glücklich und grinste Hermione an, die sich erstaunlich zurück hielt, aber ihm einen musternden Blick zuwarf.

»Hast du dich geschminkt? Die Leute werden dich anstarren.«

Harry kicherte.  
»Jetzt sei doch nicht so spießig, von dir hätte ich das echt nicht erwartet. Die Weird Sisters tragen Tonnen von Make Up. Das kann ich schon mal machen.«

Er senkte seine Stimme verschwörerisch.

»Außerdem sehe ich unglaublich gut damit aus!«

Ron lachte, als er Hermiones ungläubiges Gesicht sah.

»Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.«

Harry nickte und setzte dazu:  
»Die Leute starren mich immer an. Wenigstens werden sie heute zur Abwechslung schauen, weil ich es will.«

Damit war das Thema geklärt. Selbst Hermione wirkte fast schon ein wenig stolz auf Harrys Selbstbewusstsein.

Sie betraten das Foyer des Ministeriums. Es war wunderschön dekoriert und um den Brunnen herum war die Tanzfläche schon gut besucht. Harry erhielt die gewünschten Reaktionen auf sein Outfit. Viele sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern an, andere starrten ihn an und fingen an zu kichern. Als er seinen Umhang ablegte, kamen noch musternde und anzügliche Blicke dazu. Er fühlte sich wohl. Er fiel in seinem Muggeloutfit auf und das war es, was er wollte. Wie immer wurde Harry sofort von Offiziellen bestürmt und herumgereicht. Presseleute umringten und fotografierten ihn auf der Stelle. Er verlor Hermione und Ron.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm der ewige Small Talk langweilig wurde und er anfing, umher zu schlendern. Ein Glas Met in den Händen wanderte er um den Brunnen herum, verfolgt von vielen Blicken. Als er Luna und Dean entdeckte, hüpfte er fast auf sie zu. Sie standen in einer Gruppe älterer Hexen.

»Hey ihr zwei. Endlich vertraute Gesichter.«

Er umarmte beide und beide grinsten ihn an.

»Du siehst atemberaubend aus, Harry. Was hast du denn heute noch vor?«

Deans Mund hing halb offen und Luna lachte bei Deans Anblick.

»Hast du denn Draco nicht mitgebracht?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte eigentlich nicht erklären, dass auf seine Einladung nicht mal reagiert wurde.

»Keine Ahnung ob er kommt. Er hat nichts gesagt.«

Luna schaute ihn lange an, ohne zu blinkern. Harry straffte sich unter ihrem Blick.

»Ihr habt euch gestritten!«

Harry zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und versuchte, das Thema umzulenken. Er wusste, dass Leugnen bei Luna den Zweck verfehlte. Generell hatte er das Gefühl, sein Innenleben für alle offen vor sich her zu tragen. Besonders ihm nahe stehende Personen wussten sofort, wenn ihn etwas bewegte. Lee und George hatten ihn genau wie Luna durchschaut. Er versuchte ein Ablenkungsmanöver.

»Toller Artikel, den du über Hermiones Pläne geschrieben hast. Ich war beeindruckt. Der über das erste Verfahren war auch Klasse. Schreibst du noch einen zu der abschließenden Verhandlung?«

Luna strahlte und nickte.  
»Auf jeden Fall. Seit der Geschichte mit meiner Entführung ist Vater ganz wild darauf alle, die den Death Eatern geholfen haben, zu erwischen. Ich glaube, er hat auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er dich verraten hat.«

Harry winkte ab.  
»Ich habe ihm doch schon gesagt, dass ich es falsch fand, aber verstehen konnte. Schließlich warst du in Gefahr«

Luna strahlte.  
»Aber du hast mich gerettet, was du nicht hättest machen können, wenn er dich ausgeliefert hätte.«

Harry wurde unwohl.

»Eigentlich war es doch Dobby, der uns alle da raus geholt hat.«

Luna wollte anfangen zu diskutieren, aber Dean unterbrach sie.

»Hey Harry, schau mal. Da ist Draco Malfoy. Mit Blaise Zabini.«

Harry drehte sich blitzartig um, ihm fiel fast das Glas aus der Hand. Er stellte es lieber ab, nicht ohne es vorher in einem Zug zu leeren. Tatsächlich konnte er sehen, dass Draco mit Zabini vor ein paar Zauberern stand, die ihm anscheinend gerade vorgestellt wurden. Besonders die jüngeren unter ihnen schienen Draco zu Füßen zu liegen. Draco sah ebenfalls umwerfend aus, aber das tat er ja immer. Harry spürte seinen Magen rebellieren und schaute grimmig. Aber er wollte sich die gute Laune nicht verderben lassen und als sich Dean umdrehte, um mit einer älteren Hexe zu sprechen, nutzte er seine Chance, Luna zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Luna war überrascht, aber erfreut.

»Ich dachte du tanzt nicht!?«

Harry grinste sie an.  
»Ich habe vor zwei Jahren damit angefangen, um mich langweiligen Gesprächen über Ministeriumsinterna zu entziehen. Ist eine schönere Art, seine Zeit zu verbringen. Und ich werde besser. Oder?«

Luna zog ihn anstelle einer Antwort auf die Tanzfläche. Harry war tatsächlich zu einem passablen Tänzer geworden. Nur mit Standardtänzen hatte er es nicht so sehr. Luna machte sein unkonventioneller Stil jedoch nichts aus. Harry versuchte, nicht mehr zu Draco zu schauen, sondern konzentrierte sich auf Luna. Nach einer halben Stunde brauchten beide eine Pause und besorgten sich etwas zu Trinken. Luna ließ sich in ein Gespräch mit ihrer ehemaligen Wahrsagelehrerin verwickeln. Harry suchte schnell das Weite, da er keine Lust hatte, sich Tragödien vorhersagen zu lassen. Er stand nicht lange alleine am Buffet. Eine ihm bekannt vorkommende Hexe kam auf ihn zu.

»Hallo. Mein Name ist Romilda Vane. Wir waren zusammen in der Schule. Heißes Outfit.«

Ihre Augen wanderten gierig über Harrys Körper und er fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er konnte sich gut an Romilda erinnern. Sie hatte schon in seinem sechsten Jahr wiederholt versucht, ihn zu verführen.

»Hallo Romilda. Ich hoffe, du hast keine Liebestränke dabei.«

Sie kicherte aufgesetzt und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Sorry dafür. Aber ich bin da rausgewachsen. Willst du vielleicht tanzen?«

Harry wollte nicht. Er suchte einen Weg, höflich abzulehnen, als eine Stimme ihm von hinten zur Hilfe kam.

»Sorry meine Gute, aber diesen Tanz hat er schon mir versprochen.«

Harry drehte sich wie elektrisiert um. Er würde diese Stimme immer und überall erkennen. Besonders mit dem Unterton der Überlegenheit, den Harry seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr gehört hatte.

»Draco! Ähm, ja. Das war es was ich sagen wollte. Ich seh dich.«

Draco hatte ihn schon hinter sich her gezogen und Romilda sah aus, als würde sie töten wollen.

»Danke. Du musst aber nicht mit mir tanzen. Ich glaube, wir haben sie abgeschüttelt.«

Draco musterte ihn. Ihm war nicht anzusehen, was in ihm vorging.

»Ich will mit dir tanzen Harry. Ich habe dich schon mit Luna tanzen sehen und war überrascht, dass du dich ziemlich elegant bewegen kannst.«

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber ließ sich von Draco eine Hand um die Hüfte legen, während die andere Hand die seine nahm.

»Das heißt dann wohl du führst!«

Draco grinste verführerisch.  
»Ich hoffe.«

Harry schluckte. Der Körperkontakt war ihm zu viel. Er weckte in ihm das unbedingte Bedürfnis, Draco näher zu sein, aber das wollte er ihn genauso wenig wissen lassen, wie seine Verletzung darüber, dass er ohne ihn gekommen war. Er hatte keine Lust, so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er wollte sich nicht wie Dracos Sexspielzeug fühlen.

»Du siehst gut aus, Harry. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du bewusst sexy sein kannst. Du solltest dich öfter schminken.«

Harry schluckte und zuckte leicht unter der intensiven Musterung zusammen. Er versteifte sich ein wenig.

»Danke. Du siehst auch ganz passabel aus.«

Draco schaute ihn belustigt an.  
»Passabel? Das halte ich für eine starke Untertreibung.«

Draco war aufgefallen, dass der andere sich verkrampfte.

»Harry, entspann dich. Ich werde dich nicht auf der Tanzfläche vernaschen.«

Harry verengte seine Augen. Das Grün funkelte Draco regelrecht an, so dass sogar Draco ein wenig zusammenzuckte.

»Du wirst mich überhaupt nicht vernaschen. Dafür hast du dir ja Zabini mitgenommen.«

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Draco stehen und rannte raus in den Garten, um den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen.

»Harry. Was soll das? Bist du eifersüchtig?«

Draco war ihm gefolgt. Er wollte sich nicht so einfach abservieren lassen. Er hatte gehofft, dass Harry in der Öffentlichkeit keine Szene machen würde. Aber er hatte sich wohl getäuscht. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Harry hatte sich noch nie viel Gedanken um Etikette gemacht.

»Eifersüchtig? Gott nein. Aber du kannst nicht eine Woche lang nicht mit mir reden und dann so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mit mir hier her gehst.«

Draco sah in an.  
»Harry. Wir haben uns gestritten. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was da passiert ist. Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass deine Einladung danach noch steht? Ich sollte mich melden, wenn ich wieder arbeitsfähig bin. Nicht wenn ich Lust auf dich habe!«

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Hier ging es offensichtlich auch um Dracos Stolz.

»Ich war enttäuscht und verletzt, weil du immer so abwehrend reagierst, wenn ich von Gefühlen spreche.«

Draco grummelte.

»Und woher zum Teufel soll ich wissen, warum du wie reagierst, wenn du es mir nicht sagst? Außerdem hast du mir erklärt, du seist nicht an einer emotionalen Bindung interessiert.«

Harry war am Verzweifeln. Das hatte er gesagt. Er hatte Draco nicht wissen lassen, dass sich seine Wünsche verändert hatten. Andererseits wusste er auch bis jetzt nicht, was er tatsächlich wollte.

»Aber wenn sich das ändert, muss ich doch mit dir darüber reden. Ich habe bereits eine emotionale Bindung zu dir. Es ist mir nicht egal, ob du das erwiderst. Ich mag dich. Aber wenn ich das anspreche, machst du sofort die Schotten dicht und versinkst in eisiger Abweisung. Nur um mich dann wieder anzumachen. Warum willst du denn nicht, dass ich dich mag? Wovor hast du Angst?«

Doch bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Harry fort. Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und musste das jetzt alles loswerden.

»Du bist doch der jenige, der mich zu Recht immer wieder darauf hinweist, dass ich mich besser reflektieren sollte. Der mit mir über alles reden will, der sich Gedanken macht und die teilt. Warum gilt das nicht für den Bereich, miteinander ins Bett zu gehen? Verdammt! Wir haben Sex, aber ich darf nicht über Gefühle reden. Was soll ich denn machen? So tun, als wärst du mir egal? Dich belügen?«

Harrys Stimme war zu einem Zischen geworden, da er nicht wollte, dass Umstehende etwas hören. In seiner Wut hatte er vergessen, dass er ein Zauberer war und andere Möglichkeiten hatte, sich Privatsphäre zu schaffen. Seine Augen verließen Draco keine Sekunde. Er wollte mehr von diesem Mann. Draco hatte ihm so viel Mut und Lebenslust wieder gegeben. Harry hatte sich nur selten so stark mit sich selbst auseinander gesetzt. Aber er brauchte auch mehr Offenheit von Draco. Harry wollte sich sicher fühlen, wenn er diesen Prozess mit Draco zusammen durchmachen wollte. Er verbarg seine Gefühle nicht, sie spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wieder. Draco wand sich.

»Verdammt nochmal Potter. Es ist viel zu früh, um über Gefühle zu reden. Du kennst mich doch kaum. Ich meine viele Sachen, die ich sage nicht so, aber es ist schwer, sich so stark zu verändern, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, sich aufzugeben. Ich will nicht der neue Posterboy irgendeiner Pseudomoral werden. Ich muss viel weiter auf dich zugehen, bei meiner Geschichte. Du stehst ja schon auf der richtigen Seite. Ich will nicht nur nach deinen Bedingungen spielen. Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich über Gefühle nicht gerne rede.«

Harry sah ihn verzweifelt an. Er konnte verstehen, dass es für Draco nicht einfach war. Aber für ihn doch auch nicht.

»Das musst du doch gar nicht. Im Moment läuft alles genau so, wie DU dir das vorstellst. Ich spiele nach deinen Bedingungen oder ich bin draußen. Aber ich mache das nicht mehr mit. Wir werden weiter zusammen arbeiten, vielleicht sogar gut, aber dieses sexuelle Intermezzo ist für mich beendet, da es für mich etwas anderes bedeutet, als für dich. Ich habe keine Lust, mich in einen Mann zu verlieben, dem ich das nicht sagen kann, ohne dass er die Krise bekommt. Ich werde keine Bedingungen daran knüpfen. Es gibt also keinen Grund für dich, Angst vor meinen Gefühlen zu haben. Wir haben schon einiges über einander erfahren und angefangen uns kennenzulernen. Wir sind keine Fremden mehr. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, nenn' mich nicht Potter.«

Mit diesen Worten wollte er sich zum Gehen wenden, aber Draco legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry drehte sich um und funkelte Draco an. Sein Blick wurde weicher, als er sah, wie sehr der andere mit sich kämpfen musste.

»Verdammt, gib doch nicht immer so schnell auf. Gewähr mir ein bisschen Zeit. Warum kannst du nicht um das kämpfen was wir haben? Warum muss es immer gleich die nächste Stufe erreichen?«

»WEIL ES FÜR MICH SCHON MEHR IST ! Ich kann nicht so tun, als hätte ich keine Gefühle und es verletzt mich, wenn du vor mir zurückschreckst, weil ich dir meine Gefühle darlege. Wie soll ich denn kämpfen, wenn ich noch nicht mal weiß, ob du das willst, worum ich kämpfe. Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du nichts empfindest. Aber es spielt keine Rolle, solange du deine Gefühle nicht zulässt.«

Draco versuchte einen letzten Anlauf.

»Das heißt also, du kämpfst nur, wenn du weißt, dass du gewinnst?«

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

»Nein. Aber ich will mir deine Gefühle nicht erkämpfen müssen, vor allem nicht, wenn du keine Gefühle für mich haben möchtest. Wenn dann kämpfe ich mit dir, aber nicht gegen dich. Zuzulassen, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde und dich darüber zu freuen, heißt doch nicht, dass du meine Regeln akzeptierst. Es würde nur bedeuten, dass wir gemeinsam versuchen, etwas auf die Beine zu stellen. Wenn du das nicht willst, dann werde ich bestimmt nicht versuchen, dich zu überreden. Verdammt, ich habe auch meinen Stolz.«

Mit diesen Worten riss er sich von Draco los und stürmte davon, bevor der Andere seine Tränen sehen konnte.

Draco blieb noch eine Weile im Garten stehen. Er wollte ja, dass Harry etwas für ihn empfand. Ihm krampfte sich die Brust zusammen, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass der ihm gerade gestanden hatte, sich zu verlieben. Warum wehrte er sich so dagegen? Er wusste warum. Das Problem war nur, dass er sein Ziel nicht erreichen würde, wenn er sich nicht ein bisschen weiter aus dem Fenster lehnte. Er musste wohl oder übel über Gefühle mit Harry reden. Falls der das noch zuließ. Eigentlich machte es einen großen Teil des Reizes aus, dass ihm Harry nicht bedingungslos zu Füßen lag. Schon immer war Harry für ihn unerreichbar gewesen und plötzlich ließ er Draco an sich heran. Andererseits fiel es Draco schwer, damit umzugehen. Das war er nicht gewohnt. Er war ein gutaussehender Malfoy und brauchte sich keine Mühe zu geben. Er bekam was er wollte.

Als er wieder hineinging, konnte er Harry gerade aus den Toiletten kommen sehen. Seine Augen waren noch leicht gerötet, aber ansonsten sah er gefasst aus. Er stürzte sich in eine Traube ihn gierig umringender Hexen und Draco musste sich beherrschen nicht zu knurren. Ein Arm legte sich um seine Taille. Er sah sich zu Pansy um und bemühte sich zu lächeln. Als er es nicht schaffte, streifte er seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit über, die sein zweites Gesicht war, aber er wusste, dass er Pansy damit nicht täuschen konnte.

»Was hat Potter denn diesmal angestellt?«

Draco lächelte.  
»Nicht er. Ich. Du kennst mich ja. Kann es nicht haben, wenn mir jemand etwas von Gefühlen erzählt. Und Potter lässt es mir nicht durchgehen.«

Pansy sah ihn ungläubig an.  
»Naja, vielleicht normalerweise. Aber ich dachte es wäre anders, wenn die Person, die du seit Jahren –«

Draco stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung. Pansy gab auf. Sie wusste, dass Draco jetzt nicht mit sich reden ließ.

»Leugne nur. Tanzen?«

Draco nickte. So konnte er wenigstens sehen, was Harry machte. ›Gott er sieht so gut aus!‹ Draco schaute Harry immer wieder an. Pansy war dazu übergegangen zu führen, da Draco mit seinen Gedanken und Augen offensichtlich woanders war.

Harry tanzte mit einer Hexe, deren Namen er schon wieder vergessen hatte. Sie benutzte in jedem Satz das Wort ›abgefahren‹ und ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er wollte mit Draco tanzen. Er wollte ihn spüren. Vielleicht gab er zu früh auf. Draco hatte ihn gefragt, ob er nur kämpfen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass er gewinnt. Offensichtlich lag da noch eine andere Botschaft mit drin. Aber Harry zwang sich, die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Er hatte sich verknallt und sollte schleunigst das Weite suchen, bevor ihn seine unerwiderten Gefühle zu Draco ersticken würden. Was wenn er sie erwiderte? Warum sollte er dann so allergisch darauf reagieren? Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie Draco sein Interesse an ihm beschrieben hatte. War da nicht auch eine ordentliche Portion Gefühle dabei gewesen? Drängte er Draco wirklich? Es brachte nichts. Er versuchte, sich auf die Frau in seinen Armen zu konzentrieren, aber das Bild eines silbergrün wirbelnden Dracos blieb vor seinem inneren Auge. Vielleicht würde ihn ein One Night Stand auf andere Gedanken bringen, solche Aktionen hatten früher auch geholfen. Und die Frau mit der er tanzte, sah auch nicht so aus, als würde sie ihn heiraten wollen. Aber wer weiß. Aus diesem Grund war er bisher nur mit Bekannten ins Bett gegangen, von denen er wusste, dass sie nichts Dauerhaftes von ihm wollten. Er würde nicht das Risiko eingehen, über die Gefühle einer anderen Person zu trampeln.

Er entschuldigte sich bei der Hexe und ging sich etwas zu trinken holen. Ein Zauberer des Ministeriums kam auf ihn zu und beglückwünschte ihn zu seinem Erfolg.

»Dolores Umbridge eine Unterstützerin des dunklen Lords, wer hätte das gedacht.«

Harry sah ihn ungeduldig an. Er hatte es seit Jahren gewusst. Aber es brachte nichts, darauf hinzuweisen, dass Umbridge keinen Hehl aus ihren Einstellungen gemacht hatte.

»Ich habe es nicht alleine geschafft. Ohne Draco Malfoy hätten wir sie wahrscheinlich nie überführt.«

Er dachte es wäre sicherer, das Thema umzulenken.

»Ich habe davon gehört. Wo ist denn ihr Partner?«

Harry sah sich suchend nach dem blonden Zauberer um. Plötzlich stand dieser neben ihm.

»Gleich hier. Draco Malfoy, und Sie sind?«

Der Zauberer stellte sich erneut vor, aber Harry konnte dem Gespräch nicht folgen, da er zu beschäftigt damit war, Dracos Duft zu inhalieren. Vielleicht konnte er mit Draco arbeiten, heimlich weiter sein Bedürfnis nach Nähe befriedigen und dennoch Abstand halten. Vielleicht verliebte sich Draco ja in ihn, wenn er ihn auf Abstand hielt. Aber konnte er das? Allein der Geruch und die Nähe des Mannes machten seine Knie weich. Ein anderer Zauberer gesellte sich dazu. Harry kannte ihn.

»Harry, ich danke Ihnen für die Überführung von Dolores Umbridge. Es war mir eine persönliche Genugtuung.«

Harry nickte, das konnte er in diesem konkreten Fall gut verstehen.

»Catermole. Freut mich Sie zu sehen. Kann ich Ihnen nicht verdenken. Schließlich wäre Ihre Frau wegen Umbridge fast in Askaban gelandet. Darf ich Ihnen meinen Partner vorstellen: Draco Malfoy. Er hat sehr zu ihrer Überführung beigetragen. Alleine hätte ich es nie geschafft. Draco: Herr Catermole arbeitet im Ministerium und hatte seine Zusammenstöße mit Death Eatern.«

Catermole schüttelte erfreut Dracos Hand.

»Es ist mir eine Ehre, Herr Malfoy.«

Draco lächelte bezaubernd.  
»Harry stellt sein Licht immer unter den Scheffel. Ich hoffe, Ihrer Frau geht es gut?«

Der Angesprochene lächelte.  
»Ja, sie ist sich gerade etwas erfrischen gegangen. Sie wird sich freuen, Sie zu treffen. Wenn Sie jetzt auch noch Yaxley überführen könnten …, aber der ist wohl gut untergetaucht.«

Draco und Harry nickten.

»Aber er steht auf unserer Liste weit oben. Wir müssen parallel auch noch die Untersuchung im Ministerium weiterführen.«

»Rechnen Sie auf meine Hilfe. Ich habe Kontaktpersonen in verschiedenen Abteilungen und weiß, wem wir vertrauen können, uns zu unterstützen. Seit dem Kriegsende ist meine Position im Ministerium wieder hergestellt. Ich wurde sogar befördert. Aber ohne Ihre Hilfe hätten wir es damals nicht geschafft. Und jetzt haben Sie schon wieder alles gemeistert. Nur zu gerne biete ich meine Ressourcen als Unterstützung an.«

Harry war unbehaglich. Er wurde nicht gerne gelobt.

»Wenn wir Ihnen damals nicht das Toffee gegeben hätten, hätten Sie Ihrer Frau selber helfen können.«

Catermole schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Ich hätte nicht den Mut gehabt, sie mit dem Zauberstab aus der Bedrängnis zu befreien.«

Draco sah verloren zwischen den beiden hin und her.

»Toffee? Befreien? Klingt nach einer guten Geschichte.«

Catermole lachte und erzählte mit Ergänzungen von Harry, was damals passiert war. Draco hörte interessiert zu. Er hatte noch nie die volle Geschichte der Horcruxe gehört. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das goldene Trio alles während des letzten Schuljahres erlebt hatte. Das die Gryffindors im Ministerium gewesen waren, wusste er demnach auch nicht. Nur von den Verhandlungen, die alle Muggelstämmigen wegen der so genannten gestohlenen Magie durchmachen mussten, hatte Draco bereits erfahren. Erneut bewunderte er den Mut der Drei, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr Handeln nicht für lebensmüde hielt.  
Catermole erzählte, was nach dem Verschwinden von Harry, Ron und Hermione geschehen war. Da Yaxley den Dreien gefolgt war und seine Frau das Ministerium verlassen hatte, war Catermole nach draußen gefolgt. Seine Frau hatte auf ihn gewartet, ihm in ihrer Verwirrung noch mal schnell alles erzählt und sie waren zusammen nach Hause appariert, hatten sich ihre Kinder geschnappt und waren zu Verwandten nach Australien geflohen.

»Sie haben uns dort gefunden, aber wir hatten erneut Glück. Ich denke, sie wollten uns hauptsächlich finden, um festzustellen, ob wir euch geholfen hatten und etwas über euren Verbleib wüssten. Als sie unser Haus erreichten und wir dachten, wir seien verloren, wurden sie jedoch gerufen und sie verschwanden wieder. Wie wir später erfahren haben, war es wieder Harry, der uns gerettet hatte. Das war am Tag der Abschlussschlacht.«

Draco lauschte interessiert. Er würde sich bei Gelegenheit Rons Buch kaufen, um mehr über Harrys Geschichte zu erfahren, mit der Harry aus Bescheidenheit hinterm Berg hielt. Aber er würde es niemandem erzählen, dass er Rons Biografie lesen würde.  
Er wollte Harry nachgehen, als sich dieser verabschiedete, aber Harry hatte sich in sekundenschnelle Romilda Vane geschnappt und war mit ihr auf der Tanzfläche verschwunden. Draco stellte fest, dass er schon wieder einen Stich Eifersucht spürte. Was war denn nur los mit ihm, er hatte Harry doch abgewiesen. Er würde nicht zulassen, zu einem eifersüchtigen kleinen Hufflepuff zu werden. Nicht nur der Löwe hatte seinen eigenen Kopf. Er wandte sich mühsam von Harrys Bild ab und wurde prompt bedrängt, ebenfalls die Tanzfläche zu erobern. Um sich abzulenken, ließ er sich auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.  
Harry wusste nicht, wo sein plötzlicher Impuls hergekommen war, als er sich Romilda schnappte. Er hatte gespürt, dass Draco ihm folgen wollte, aber fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, mit dessen Flirtereien umzugehen oder mit ihm zu sprechen. Außerdem war ihm etwas eingefallen und er hatte vor diese Information zu nutzen. Romilda Vane war mit Warlios Brod befreundet. Dieser hatte seit Jahren Zugang zu Informationen des Ministeriums, die nicht ohne weiteres zu erhalten waren. Vielleicht ließ sich ein Kontakt herstellen. Er begann, auf den Flirt von Romilda einzugehen und versuchte, sie in ein Gespräch zu vertiefen. Das war nicht einfach, da sie offensichtlich ihre Chance sah, Harry Potter doch noch zu verführen. Er ließ sich zum Schein becircen und fragte sie nebenher vorsichtig aus.

»Ich dachte du wärest mit Warlios zusammen. Sicher, dass der uns nicht gewaltsam trennt, wenn wir so weiter machen?«

Romilda lehnte sich eher noch näher gegen Harry.

»Ach der. Wir sind nur Freunde. Hauptsächlich reden wir über Arbeit.«

Harry hatte sich eine solche Antwort erhofft.

»Wie spannend, er arbeitet als Unsäglicher, nicht wahr? Bestimmt wird er dir nicht wirklich etwas Genaues von seiner Arbeit erzählen, schließlich ist das alles streng vertraulich.«

Er hob die Augenbrauen mit gespieltem Misstrauen, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es funktioniert. Entweder der Sprechende Hut hatte tatsächlich einiges an Slytherin in ihm gesehen oder er war schon zu lange nahe an Draco. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er auf Verführung zurückgreifen würde, um Informationen zu bekommen. Er machte sich erfolgreich ihre Eitelkeit zu Nutze. Wie ein Wasserfall eröffnete Romilda wahrscheinlich alles, was ihr je anvertraut wurde. Nach zehn Minuten Redeschwall von Romilda, hatte Harry alles, was er brauchte und überlegte, wie er jetzt wieder von seiner Tanzpartnerin weg käme. Genau in diesem Moment legte jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

»Es tut mir leid Harry, wir haben einen Notruf, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?«

Harry sah in Dracos Augen. Er konnte nicht ausmachen, was er darin sah, aber nickte und entschuldigte sich bei Romilda. Es war schon das zweite Mal, dass Draco ihn vor dieser Frau rettete. Sie sah nicht so aus, als würde sie aufgeben wollen.

»Was ist passiert?«

Draco zerrte ihn in eine ruhige Ecke, bevor er Harry unsanft umdrehte und antwortete.

»Nichts. Aber ich konnte mir das nicht länger mit ansehen. Diese Frau hat dich ja förmlich auf der Tanzfläche bestiegen.«

Als Harry eine Augenbraue hob, merkte Draco, dass er gerade mehr preisgegeben hatte, als ihm lieb war.

»Das schadet unserer Reputation. Außerdem hasst du diese Frau.«

Harry fing an durchtrieben zu grienen. Draco gefiel es gar nicht, sein Markenzeichen auf Harrys Gesicht gegen sich gerichtet zu sehen.

»Glaubst du wirklich, dass es unserer Mission schadet, wenn ich, als bekannter Single, mit einer Frau tanze, die sich offensichtlich von mir angezogen fühlt?«

Draco mochte den Kontrollverlust nicht.

»Du meinst wohl eher, dass sie dich fast ausgezogen hätte. Wie auch immer, ich muss mit dir reden. Wir haben das vorhin nicht ausdiskutiert.«

Harrys Grinsen fiel ein wenig in sich zusammen.

»Draco, bitte. Mach es mir nicht so schwer.«

Harry sah erschöpft aus. Dracos Eifersucht hatte ihn kurz vergessen lassen, wovor er davon gerannt war. Mit einem Mal kam das Gefühl zurück. Er würde nach Hause gehen und trauern. Draco sah ihn intensiv an. Er hatte das Gefühl, Harry hatte das Kämpfen aufgegeben und sah seine Chance, ihn zu überreden.

»Komm schon. Gib mir eine Chance, mich zu erklären. Ich nehme dich mit nach Hause und wenn es dir zu viel wird, gehst du. Ich werde versuchen, ehrlich über meine Gefühle zu reden, okay? Wenn das zwischen uns stehen bleibt, wird das unsere weitere Arbeit erschweren.«

Harry gab nach. Er wollte ja hören, was Draco zu sagen hatte. Er hatte die gesamte Woche über nichts anderes nachgedacht. Er würde unter gegebenen Umständen ohnehin nur wieder ununterbrochen an Draco denken und sich fragen, was er ihm zu sagen hätte. Da könnte er auch gleich die Chance nutzen, es persönlich von ihm zu erfahren.

»_Accio Umhang!_«

Er legte sich den Umhang um, der angeflogen kam, hakte sich bei Draco ein, der ihn anstrahlte und sie verschwanden. Ron sah sie verschwinden und grinste. Da er von ihrem Streit nichts wusste, war er sich sicher, Harrys Verführungsstrategie hatte gezogen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes grinste Pansy zu Blaise, der die Augen rollte, offensichtlich nicht gerade begeistert.


	21. 21 Aussprachen

**Danke fürs geduldig warten: endlich geht es weiter...**

* * *

**Aussprachen**

Sie kamen in Malfoy Manor an, Draco orderte Getränke und sagte Bescheid, dass er nicht wünschte gestört zu werden. Er wand sich Harry zu, holte tief Luft und lächelte.

»Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist. Ich hatte schon Angst, diesmal hätte ich zu lange gewartet.«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Da Draco bereits anfing, sein Versprechen einzulösen, sank Harrys Widerstand.

»Fast. Ich mache das auch eigentlich gegen mein besseres Wissen. Mir ist es aber lieber, wir versuchen das zu klären.«

Draco nickte und versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Er versuchte Zeit zu schinden und fragte nach der Szene mit Romilda. Es war an Harry, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

»Ich wollte nichts von ihr, nur Informationen. Sie ist mit einem der Unsäglichen befreundet und ich habe ein paar Dinge erfragt. Ich musste auf ihr Spiel eingehen, um ein paar Antworten zu bekommen.«

Draco war offensichtlich beeindruckt.  
»Wie Slytherin von dir! Was hast du herausgefunden?«

Harry musste lächeln, als Draco seine eigenen Gedanken spiegelte.  
»Lenk nicht ab. Ich erzähle es dir später, aber deshalb sind wir nicht gerade von diesem Ball geflohen.«

Nachdem er Harry ein Glas Wein in die Hand gedrückt hatte, platzte es aus Draco heraus.  
»Bist du wirklich dabei, dich in mich zu verlieben?«

Harry überlegte, wie ehrlich er sein sollte, ohne dass Draco irgendetwas von sich gesagt hatte. Aber er entschied, dass es eigentlich nur eine Wiederholung sei und deshalb keinen Sinn machte, Spielchen zu spielen.

»Ich glaube schon. Ich bin zumindest auf dem besten Weg dahin. Es ist auch nicht nur der Sex. Ich liege gerne in deinen Armen, wache gerne neben dir auf, liebe es dir beim Schlafen zu zu sehen. Ich muss grinsen, wenn du heimlich versuchst, dich in Ordnung zu bringen, bevor du zugibst, dass du wach bist. Die Gespräche mit dir sind intensiver und wichtiger für mich, als die meisten Unterhaltungen, die ich sonst führe. Ich habe mich selbst in meiner Jugend selten so albern und leicht gefühlt, wie in Momenten unserer Nähe. Ich habe jede Minute in der letzten Woche gehofft, eine Nachricht von dir zu erhalten. Ich könnte endlos weiter aufzählen, warum es nicht nur Sex und Arbeit ist.«

Dracos Magen war in Aufruhr und er versuchte, ihn mit etwas Wein zu beruhigen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde Harry weiter aufzählen, warum ihm Draco wichtig war. Aber soweit waren sie noch nicht. Er griff auf seinen Humor zurück.

»Du meinst, unbeschreiblich schöner und nur bei mir erhältlicher Sex wäre nicht Grund genug, sich Hals über Kopf in den bestaussehenden Junggesellen Londons zu verlieben?«

Harry musste trotz seiner verwirrten Gefühlslage lachen.

»Du arroganter Aufschneider.«

Draco holte tief Luft, das kurze Intermezzo hatte genügt, um ihn wieder in eine bessere Position zu bringen.

»Ich kann auch nicht genau sagen, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich bewundere, dass du für deine Überzeugungen einstehst, selbst wenn die Lage aussichtslos ist. Auch wenn ich es oft dumm von dir fand, ich mag das auch an dir. Da gibt es so viele Dinge an dir … Du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Gleichzeitig kannst nur du mich so schnell aus der Fassung bringen. Alles scheint so leicht mit dir, aber nichts ist einfach.«

Draco stoppte unsicher. Seine Augen verrieten, dass er aufgewühlt war. Harry sah den Mann vor ihm mit weiten Augen an. Sein Magen flatterte und er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Aber er wollte sein Gegenüber nicht am Reden hindern. Also lächelte er nur und wartete. Draco schluckte.

»Es ist ein bisschen schwieriger. Du bist nicht irgendjemand. Du bist der Mann, der sein Leben lang gelitten hat, weil er eine Bestimmung hatte, die Leiden hieß. Du fühlst dich auf der richtigen Seite, moralisch, auch wenn du es nicht unbedingt leicht hattest, sie zu verteidigen. Mir gegenüber hast du einen bequemen Stand. Je näher ich dich lasse, umso größer ist die Gefahr, dass du mich verletzt, weil du in mir jemanden siehst, der ich nicht bin. Vielleicht nie war. Einfach nur die Möglichkeit, dass du mir verwehrst, mich als die Person zu sehen, die ich mich entschieden habe, sein zu wollen.«

Harry versuchte den Gedanken zu halten.  
»Du willst dich also davon abhalten, etwas für mich zu empfinden, weil du mir nicht traust. Weil du nicht glaubst, dass ich dich als die Person lieben lerne, die du sein möchtest?«

Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Draco sah jetzt absolut verschreckt aus.

»So etwas in der Art.«

Harry sah ihn an und überlegte.  
»Das bedeutet, du hast nicht nur kein Vertrauen in mich, sondern du glaubst auch, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, hinter deine Fassade zu schauen. Oder dich zu akzeptieren, für die Person, die du heute bist?!«

Draco nickte schuldbewusst.

»Harry, …«

Harry unterbrach ihn.

»Das ist schon okay. Ich kann dein Misstrauen verstehen. Daran muss ich dann wohl arbeiten. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir erzähle, was ich gefühlt habe. In Hogwarts und heute? Was ich an dir mag und warum. Was denkst du?«

Draco blickte überrascht auf.

»Das würde mich freuen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dann sofort in der Lage bin, Vertrauen zu dir aufzubauen. Außerdem habe ich auch so Angst, mich zu verlieben, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Du hast schon immer geschafft, mich schneller an meine Grenzen der Selbstkontrolle zu bringen, als alle anderen. Stell dir vor, was passieren kann, wenn ich meine unterdrückten Gefühle rauslasse.«

Harry schluckte.  
»Heißt das, du bist in mich verliebt?«

Draco nickte langsam.

»Aber das spielt keine Rolle, solange ich es nicht zulasse.«

Harry sah traurig aus.  
»Warum redest du jetzt mit mir? Was hat sich geändert? Ist das nicht der erste Schritt, mich rein zu lassen?«

Draco rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her.

»Du bist bisher sehr ehrlich gewesen. Und du bist auch nicht die Person, die ich in dir gesehen habe. Außerdem wird meine Angst, die Chance mit dir glücklich zu sein zu verpassen, immer größer. Ich fühle mich wohl mit dir. Ich sehe dich gerne an, ich berühre dich gern und unsere Gespräche sind nur selten so angespannt. Was ist, wenn …«

Harrys Hoffnung machte seine Eingeweide zu einem einzigen Knoten. Er musste etwas sagen, um seine Anspannung los zu werden.

»Wenn wir es schaffen könnten, uns zu vertrauen, zu lieben und zu respektieren? Wahrscheinlich bricht die Hölle los. Mal ehrlich, wir wären in unserer Welt ein unschlagbares Paar. Einmalig!«

Draco grinste. »Allerdings. Der Golden Boy und der Slytherin Prinz. Die Schlange und der Löwe. Aber da wären noch ganz schön viele Sachen zu klären, selbst wenn wir es versuchen wollten. Würdest du dich öffentlich outen? Und dann auch noch mit mir? Kannst du als Partner akzeptieren, dass ich auch noch eine andere Beziehung habe? Würdest du von mir verlangen, mich zu outen? Du weißt schon, über solche Sachen haben wir noch gar nicht geredet. Aber ich will damit jetzt gar nicht anfangen. Wir müssen erstmal klären, ob wir uns überhaupt auf unsere Gefühle einlassen können und wollen.«

Harry nickte. Er war erst blass und dann rot geworden, bei den ganzen Fragen, die Draco aufgeworfen hatte.

»Wir sind gar nicht so verschieden, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Ich dachte immer, wir wären so gegensätzlich wie Feuer und Eis. Wir standen immer nur auf unterschiedlichen Seiten in der Gesellschaft. Aber von uns beiden wurde erwartet, dass wir unhinterfragt liefern, was von uns erwartet wird. Wir stehen beide unter ständiger Beobachtung und wir fallen beide schnell in Ungnade. Allerdings hat sich das bei mir in den letzten Jahren etwas gebessert, während sich die Situation für dich verschlechtert hat. Draco, … ich habe mich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt, wie in den letzten Wochen mit dir.«

Harry sah zu Boden, weil er nicht wusste, ob das nicht eine gewagte Aussage war, die den anderen wieder verschrecken würde. Draco beugte sich in seinem Stuhl vor, seine Nasenspitze berührte fast Harrys Stirn.

»Das geht mir ganz ähnlich, Harry.«

Harry sah auf, seine grünen Augen trafen silbergrau, sie bemerkten kaum, dass sie sich aufeinander zu bewegten, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Harrys Herzschlag setzte kurz aus, er hielt die Luft an. Er schloss die Augen nicht, als er den Druck auf Dracos Lippen verstärkte, den Mund leicht öffnete und leicht in Dracos Unterlippe biss. Harry zog ein wenig zurück, bevor Draco reagieren konnte und hauchte, ohne sich ganz zu lösen:

»Ich will, dass du Teil meines Lebens bist. Ich will mit dir alle diese Fragen besprechen. Du bist einer der beeindruckendsten Menschen, die ich kennenlernen durfte. Und ich fühle mich bei dir sicher, weil du mich nicht behandelst, als wäre ich jemand Besonderes.«

Draco zog plötzlich den Kopf zurück.

»Harry, … Du bist etwas Besonderes. Aber nicht nur, weil du Voldemort besiegt hast. Du warst es nie wegen deiner Narbe. Es gibt tausende Gründe, warum ich dich besonders finde. Bitte sag nie wieder, dass du etwas anderes für mich bist.«

Harrys Augen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. Er schluckte und versuchte sich abzuwenden. Draco legte sanft eine Hand unter Harrys Kinn und zog den Kopf wieder hoch. Mit dem Daumen wischte er eine Träne weg und sah Harry an.

»Ich will das auch. Aber ich glaube, wir brauchen noch ein wenig Zeit. Ich würde heute gerne neben dir einschlafen. Bleibst du hier?«

Harry nickte und fing sich langsam wieder.

»Weißt du, als ich in diesen Wald zu Voldemort ging, wusste ich, dass ich sterben würde. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Ich wollte leben, aber irgendwie war es auch befreiend, endlich nicht mehr kämpfen zu müssen. Was danach passierte, ging so schnell. Ich habe erst Monate später angefangen, darüber nachzudenken, dass ich aufgehört hatte zu leben und nie wieder damit angefangen habe. Aber ich kam da nicht raus. Erst seitdem du in mein Leben getreten bist, habe ich wieder das Gefühl, dass ich lebe.«

Draco sah ihn mit entsetztem Blick an. Er hatte Harry zum Nachdenken bringen wollen. Aber er wollte nicht die Verantwortung für dessen Leben übernehmen. Doch Harry fuhr fort.

»Plötzlich macht es Sinn, weiter zu kämpfen. Ich habe das bisher immer für den Kampf von Hermione gehalten. Auf einmal macht es Sinn, Personen wieder näher an mich heran zu lassen. Durch dich habe ich das Gefühl, ich fange wieder an, mein Leben in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Deine schonungslose Art, deine Provokationen, das alles führt zu mehr Selbstachtung bei mir. Jedenfalls wenn ich dir ehrlich die Stirn bieten kann.«

Harry ließ aus, dass er wusste, er müsste Draco nicht schützen. Zumindest erwartete Draco keinen Helden. Für Harry war Draco auch eine einmalige Chance, die Kontrolle vorübergehend abgeben zu können. Draco sah, dass Harry noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Er drängte ihn jedoch nicht, er war ohnehin ein wenig überfordert von Harrys Geständnis. Aber er war auch glücklich. Das war doch in etwa, was er von Harry hören wollte. Harry setzte jedoch noch etwas hinterher.

»Ich weiß nur nicht, wegen dem öffentlich werden. Ich habe bei den Muggeln immer eingetrichtert bekommen, dass schwul zu leben, nicht normal und etwas Schlimmes sei. Nicht dass ich das glaube, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit einer neuen Kampagne gegen mich klar komme.«

Draco hob abwehrend die Hände.

»Wir müssen darüber nicht heute reden, Harry. Aber die Zauberwelt ist in dieser Frage viel toleranter als die Muggelwelt. Nur die alten Familien gehen nicht in die Öffentlichkeit damit. Ich habe mich dem bisher angepasst, aber ich fange an zu glauben, dass dieses Vorgehen Unsinn ist. Ich bin ein Malfoy und nehme mir, was ich will. Ich folge keinen Befehlen oder Vorgaben. Das war das größte Problem mit Voldemort. Ich will mich niemandem beugen. Und wenn ich mich dagegen entscheide, mich seinen Idealen zu unterwerfen, werde ich mit so einer vergleichbar kleinen Sache wie Homosexualität keinen Rückzieher machen. Und wie du schon sagtest, wer soll uns denn schon aufhalten können?«

Er nahm Harry bei der Hand und führte ihn ins Bett. Sie hatten sich ausgezogen und waren unter die Decke zueinander geschlüpft, einfach um sich so nah wie möglich zu sein. Sie brauchten Stunden, um endlich in einen tiefen und zufriedenen Schlaf zu fallen. Aber sie genossen es, eng ineinander verschlungen, sich immer wieder durch Berührungen versichernd, dass der andere noch da war, in einem angenehmen Schweigen beieinander zu liegen, die Wärme des anderen Körpers zu spüren und immer wieder kleine Küsse auf den anderen regnen zu lassen.

Er stand auf einem Friedhof, umgeben von Grabsteinen. Neben ihm stand Cedric, sie sahen sich fragend an. Harry wusste selbst im Traum, was jetzt kam.  
Er schüttelte sich.

»Nein, bitte nicht. Nicht Cedric. Nicht …«

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, sie war warm und nahm jedes Bedrohungsgefühl von ihm. Der Friedhof wurde heller, es war nicht mehr die gleiche Situation. Er drehte sich um, sah in Dracos Augen, der ihn ansprach.

»Wach auf Harry. Es ist ein Traum. Wäre ich sonst hier?«

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Er sah in ein bewegtes Meer aus grau. Draco lächelte ihn an.

»Hast du diese Alpträume immer noch?«

Harry nickte leicht.  
»Aber ich bin noch nie aufgewacht, bevor Cedric …«

Er schluckte. Draco nahm ihn in die Arme und streichelte lange seinen Rücken. Als Harry anfing sich zu beruhigen, begann er die Brust von Draco zu liebkosen, er rutschte tiefer und strich mit seiner Zunge über die weiche Haut am Bauch. Er rollte sich leicht über Draco und begann seinen Weg wieder nach oben. Draco fing an, schwerer zu atmen und als Harry bei seinem Mund ankam, fielen sie in einen tiefen Kuss, der schnell an Leidenschaft zunahm. Draco fiel in die Kissen zurück und schnappte nach Luft.

»Wow, das ist mal ein Stimmungswechsel. Bist du sicher …«

Harry sah ihn an und sein Blick hatte etwas Bittendes und Entschuldigendes zugleich.

»Ich will das jetzt! Willst du …?«

Draco nahm den Kuss wieder auf. Er legte sein Einverständnis in seine Berührungen. Harry verstand.

Nach dem Sex und kurz vor dem Einschlafen hatte Harry sein Versprechen gehalten, Draco so viel wie möglich von seinen Gefühlen und Erinnerungen und Ängsten zu erzählen. Sie waren beide mittendrin eingeschlafen, zufrieden und erschöpft.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco erwachte und Harry neben sich fand. Er schien noch zu schlafen und rückwärts in Dracos Arme gekuschelt. Draco lächelte in den gebräunten Nacken vor ihm. Viele von Harrys Aussagen spulten sich in seinem Kopf ab. Harry hatte ihm gestanden, von ihm in der Schulzeit besessen gewesen zu sein. Draco hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass Harry ihn beneidete, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich da geirrt. Harry hatte seine Eleganz, seinen Charme beneidet und sich im Vergleich immer unbeholfen und tollpatschig gefühlt. Er hatte in Draco einen Verbündeten gesehen, der mit ebenso großen Erwartungen erdrückt wurde, auch wenn sie gegensätzlich waren. Aber am meisten bewegten ihn Harrys Sätze, die von wirklicher Anerkennung und ehrlichem Respekt sprachen.

»Du hast so viel Verantwortung für dein alltägliches Leben in letzter Zeit übernommen. Und das unter widrigen Umständen. Aber anstelle mir einfach nur mein Versagen unter die Nase zu reiben, hast du mir geduldig die Augen geöffnet. Ich hätte das nie für möglich gehalten, gleichzeitig scheinst du die einzige Person zu sein, die mir das vermitteln konnte, weil ich wusste, du würdest nicht lügen oder mich schonen.«

Draco lächelte in sich hinein. Es war spannend gewesen, die gemeinsamen Schuljahre noch mal aus der anderen Perspektive zu rekapitulieren. Und auch wenn er Harry nicht mehr beneidete, auch wenn er über seine erste Zurückweisung hinweg gekommen war, es tat gut zu wissen, dass Harry nicht in der Lage gewesen war, ihn zu ignorieren. Er war so vertieft in seine Gedanken und Harrys schlafende Form, er vergaß sogar seine morgendlichen Hygienezauber. Er fing an mit der Nase diesen gebräunten Nacken entlang zu streichen und Harrys Geruch zu inhalieren. Aber als sich Harry anfing zu bewegen, bekam er doch Panik und holte die Zaubersprüche schnell nach.

›crack‹

»Master Malfoy junior, Bony, … oh, sorry …«

Doch bevor der Elf wieder verschwinden konnte, legte Draco einen Finger auf seine Lippen und formte mit seinen Lippen die Worte

»Frühstück für zwei bitte. Alles andere muss warten.«

Der Elf verbeugte sich und **crack**

Harry räkelte sich leicht. Draco fing an, mit seinen Fingern die sich durch das Liegen bildenden Linien an Harrys Seite nachzuzeichnen. Als er bei der Hüfte ankam, hörte er ein leichtes Kichern.

»Hm, du bist kitzlig. Mal schauen, ob ich diese Information zu meinem Nutzen verwenden kann.«

Harrys Kichern wurde stärker, als Draco ihm leicht in die Seite biss. Harry drehte sich um und warf Draco ein Kissen um die Ohren. Bevor sie sich versahen, waren sie mitten in einer Kissenschlacht und bekamen gar nicht mit, dass ein Elf ein Tablett in die Ecke stellte und mit einem weiten Grinsen wieder den Raum verließ.  
Als sie lachend, aber erschöpft ihre Waffen streckten, bemerkten sie den Kaffeegeruch. Sie fanden das Tablett und Draco zauberte es heran. Harry jedoch küsste Draco heftig, bevor dieser auch nur nach dem Kaffee greifen konnte. Draco hatte seine Konzentration zu früh auf das Tablett verlagert, dadurch war ihm Harrys tückisches Grinsen entgangen. Erst als er spürte, wie sich Hände um seinen Hintern schlossen und eine Zunge hinter seinem Ohr entlang glitt, wurden ihm Harrys Intentionen klar. Draco schaffte es gerade noch das Tablett zur Seite zu stellen, bevor er sich auf Harry rollte und in einer anderen Schlacht versank.

»Was hast du eigentlich für Zukunftspläne?«

Draco hob überrascht seinen Kopf von seinem Teller.

»Was meinst du? Beruf oder sowas?«

Harry nickte.  
»Nicht unbedingt Profession, aber was willst du alles noch mit dir anstellen? Deinem Leben? Immer die Bösen jagen? Quidditch? Willst du irgendwann woanders leben? Apropos, ich habe in zwei Stunden meine übliche DA Quidditch Verabredung und danach gehen wir alle etwas trinken. Willst du nicht mitkommen? Ich wurde schon gefragt, ob du mich begleitest. Wir könnten …«

Er brach unsicher ab, als er merkte, dass sein Vorschlag in den bisher ungeklärten Bereich fiel. Draco zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

»Waren das jetzt nicht ein wenig viele Fragen auf einmal? Also, mal sehen: Ich habe Pläne, eher mittelfristige, nein, ja, aber nicht professionell, vielleicht New York oder San Francisco, ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich mich als einziger Slytherin in einen Haufen guter Gryffindors, braver Hufflepuffs und schlauer Ravenclaws wage.«

Harry versuchte, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, welche Frage Draco jetzt wie beantwortet hatte. Aber bevor sie sich weiter unterhalten konnten, tauchte Kingsleys Patronus vor ihnen auf. Die tiefe Stimme des Luchs klang gestresst.

»Harry, kannst du sofort ins Ministerium kommen? Und falls er bei dir ist, bring bitte Draco mit!«

Fünf Minuten später saßen sie vor Kingsley.


	22. 22 Die Schlange im Löwenkäfig

**Die Schlange im Löwenkäfig**

"Danke, dass ihr so schnell erschienen seid, wir haben ein Problem. Die beiden Personen, die Hermione angegriffen haben, wurden verhört, aber sie können sich an nichts erinnern. Wir haben ihnen vor ihrer Inhaftierung jeweils eine identische Halskette abgenommen. In diesem Moment sind sie ohnmächtig geworden. Da sie erst heute früh erwacht sind, konnten wir sie gerade erst verhören. Sie haben beide einen Gedächtnisverlust von drei Monaten. Auch unsere besten Leute in Legilimency haben nichts in ihrem Gedächtnis dieser Zeit finden können. Das letzte, woran sich beide erinnern, ist das Anlegen der Halskette.«

Harry sah Kingsley an. Aus den Erfahrungen mit Dumbledore und dem Denkarium wusste er, dass es möglich war, einen Hinweis über die Ereignisse zu erhalten, indem er die Vergangenheit betrachtete.

»Habt ihr denn versucht, etwas weiter zurück in ihrem Gedächtnis danach zu suchen, woher sie die Halsketten hatten?«

Kingsley nickte.

»Ja. Beide haben sie in leeren Umschlägen bekommen und vergessen, von wem. Sie müssen es zu dem Zeitpunkt aber beide gewusst haben, da sie keine Gefahr darin sahen, die Ketten anzulegen.«

Draco sah auf.  
»Kann ich die Ketten mal sehen?«

Kingsley reichte sie ihm. Draco kam das Symbol auf dem Anhänger bekannt vor. Er wusste, er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen.

»Kannst du mir die Namen der beiden geben? Ich habe eine Idee und muss die überprüfen.«

Als er die Namen erhielt, verschwand er nach Hause, um in der Bibliothek etwas nachzuschlagen.

Kingsley wirkte verwirrt.  
»Hat mich Draco Malfoy gerade geduzt?«

Harry grinste den irritierten Kingsley an.

»Er muss sehr in Gedanken gewesen sein. Seine guten Manieren legt er eigentlich nie ab.«

Sie besprachen den Fall, während sie auf Dracos Rückkehr warteten. Keine zehn Minuten später erschien dieser.

»Ich wusste es. Der Mann ist ein Cousin von Yaxley. Und als ich die Verbindung sah, erinnerte ich mich auch, woher ich das Zeichen kenne. Es ist über dem Tor von Yaxleys Villa in Brighton angebracht, zusammen mit dem Motto der Residenz. ›Aristokratie Macht Alles!‹ in Latein. Wir sollten das Gebäude noch einmal durchsuchen. Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Yaxley hinter den Anhängern steckt. Bis zum Krieg hat er immer nur hinter den Kulissen gearbeitet.«

Kingsley nickte. Harry hatte noch eine andere Idee.

»Haben wir Umbridge schon direkt zu ihren Kontakten zu Yaxley verhört?«

Der Auror überlegte kurz.  
»Ja, aber direkt nach ihrer Verhaftung. Vielleicht hatte sie sich da noch gegen das Veritaserum gestärkt. Wir sollten es erneut versuchen.«

Harry und Draco stimmten zu. Sie vereinbarten, dass Kingsley ihnen mit Hilfe von Catermole einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für die Villa in Brighton besorgte und sie das Verhör von Umbridge ohne Harry noch heute erledigen wollten. Harry kam nicht mit, da er seine Verabredung nur ungern absagte und in der Nähe von Umbridge ohnehin immer die Beherrschung verlor. Aber Draco hielt die Anderen zurück, als sie sich erheben wollten.

»Wartet, vorher würde ich gerne noch wissen, was Harry gestern aus Romilda Vane heraus bekommen hat. Könnte es von Bedeutung sein, Harry?«

Dieser nickte. Er hatte über seine Nacht mit Draco fast vergessen, was er erfahren hatte. Er klärte den fragend schauenden Kingsley auf.

»Ich habe sie gestern auf dem Ball über Informationen durch ihren Freund Warlios Brod ausgefragt. Er arbeitet hier in den Kellern.«

Kingsley nickte. Er kannte ihn und wusste, dass er brisante Themenfelder bearbeitete.

»Im Moment arbeiten sie an einem magischen Feld in der Nähe von Brighton. Von diesem Feld scheinen Störungen auszugehen, die dort Urlaub machenden Hexen nicht ermöglichte, Magie zu ihrem gewünschten Zweck einzusetzen. Sie arbeiten daran, weil das Feld gleichzeitig verhindert, die genaue Quelle der Störung ausfindig zu machen. Das Feld erstreckt sich ein Stück entfernt von der Küste auf einem Kilometer zwischen Brighton und Hastings. Womit ein möglicher Link gegeben wäre. Was nicht ausreichend untersucht wird, aber auch noch für dunkle Machenschaften spricht, ist, dass dort in der Gegend bereits drei Muggel verschwunden sind.«

Sie beschlossen, neben der Villa in Brighton auch die Störung zu untersuchen. Zwei Ereignisse dieser Art in der Nähe von Brighton an einem Tag zu entdecken, war zuviel für einen Zufall. Sie wussten zwar nicht genau wo die Störung lag, aber Draco, Harry und wenn er Zeit hatte Ron, würden einfach Nachts das Gebiet abfliegen und Harry würde die Störung dank seiner Fähigkeiten spüren.

»Ihr solltet euch aber in jedem Fall mit einigen der Weasleyprodukte ausstatten, da Zauberstabmagie in diesem Bereich gestört zu sein scheint.«

Draco und Harry nickten. Sie wollten sich gerade erheben, als Kingsley noch hinterher schob.

»Wie hast du diese Informationen bekommen?«

Harry errötete und Draco konnte sich nicht verkneifen, eine Spitze zu werfen.

»Das sollte besser nicht bekannt werden. Es würde Harrys Ruf ruinieren.«

Mit einem Zwinkern zu Harry verließ er mit einem belustigten Kingsley das Büro, um Umbridge aufzusuchen. Harry würde es ihm schon heimzahlen, wenn er zu dem Treffen der DA käme.

Nach seinem freundschaftlichen Quidditch-Spiel mit ehemaligen DA-Mitgliedern waren sie alle in ihre Stammkneipe in der Winkelgasse gegangen und hatten sich ausgetauscht. Harry war sofort mit Fragen zu aktuellen Ereignissen und seiner Beziehung zu Malfoy bestürmt worden. Er wollte eigentlich gerne in die Welt schreien, dass sie zusammen waren. Aber irgendwie war er sich nicht sicher, wie sein Umfeld auf seine Enthüllungen, schwul und verliebt in Draco, aufnehmen würde. Er wollte nicht schon wieder im Zentrum des Interesses der Zaubergemeinschaft stehen. Er hatte das Recht auf ein Privatleben. Andererseits saßen hier keine fiesen Reporterinnen, sondern Leute, mit denen er Jahre verbracht hatte. Seine engsten Freunde und Freundinnen und ein paar neue Gesichter, die wichtige Teile der Leben seiner Liebsten geworden waren. Das war sein Privatleben. Er hatte plötzlich das unbedingte Bedürfnis, allen zu sagen, wie er fühlte und Draco im besten Licht dastehen zu lassen. Aber er hasste es, wenn sie sein Liebesleben diskutierten und ließ es. Davon abgesehen, hatte er mit Draco noch nicht besprochen, wie sie mit ihrer Beziehung umgehen würden. Ron und Hermione wussten Bescheid und auch Dean, anscheinend Luna, George und Lee, aber damit sollte es auch erstmal gut sein. In einem so großen Kreis wusste kein Zauberer, wo die Information am Ende landen würde und in welcher Form.  
Also begann er zu beschreiben, wie sie Umbridge überführt hatten und betonte immer wieder, wie wichtig die Rolle von Draco in der ganzen Sache gewesen war.

»Wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich rot, bevor ich Platz genommen habe. Ich wusste nicht, dass auch die DA einen Fanclub für mich einrichten möchte.«

Die Stimme von Draco ließ Harry zusammenzucken. Er wurde im Gegensatz zu Draco tatsächlich rot, während alle Gespräche in der Bar verstummten. Es trat ein unangenehmes Schweigen ein, als würden die anderen dem echten Draco weniger zutrauen, als dem aus Harrys Geschichten. Harry sah plötzlich, wie wichtig es war, dass sie Draco trafen, um zu sehen, dass es sich wirklich um eine veränderte Person handelte. Er war sich nur nicht so sicher, dass Draco mit seinem jüngsten Kommentar dazu beigetragen hatte, die Hürden zwischen ihm und den anderen zu senken. Harry war aufgestanden, um Draco zu begrüßen und warf Draco einen hilflosen Blick, ob der schweigenden Menge zu. Wie immer war es George, der die Situation rettete.

»Hey Draco, wie ich sehe, haben sich unsere neuen Erfindungen bezahlt gemacht. Nicht dass du den Erfolg bräuchtest, du würdest wahrscheinlich jede Hexe durch Charme schockzaubern und jeden Zauberer vor Neid.«

Ein befreiendes Gelächter brach aus, aber den absoluten Durchbruch schaffte Ron. Er stand auf und gab Draco die Hand, mit einem breiten Grinsen.

»Danke, dass du Hermione das Leben gerettet hast. Ich war wie immer etwas langsam und hätte ohne dich, …«

Lee und George stießen daraufhin einen Toast aus und Hermione rückte von Harry weg, um Platz für Draco zu machen. Als Draco Hermione zur Begrüßung auf die Wange küsste, sah er mit diebischer Freude, dass einigen Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws die Unterkiefer in die Getränke fielen. Mit der Unterstützung des Dreamteams und weiterer Gryffindors hatte er schon halb gewonnen.

»Kannst du uns noch mal genauer erzählen, was vorgefallen ist, bei Rons Buchvorstellung?«

Die Stimme kam von Neville. Er war offensichtlich seiner Wandlung des siebten Schuljahres treu geblieben und selbstbewusst geworden, aber er konnte auch nicht völlig verstecken, dass ihn der Anblick von Draco unsicher machte. Besonders durch die Ereignisse in ihrem letzten Schuljahr war ihre Beziehung komplexer geworden. Aber die Missstimmungen waren nie ordentlich ausgeräumt worden. Nur beiseite gepackt. Immerhin war Draco der Junge gewesen, der ihn über Jahre mit seinen Gespött über seine gefolterten Eltern oder Nevilles Tollpatschigkeit das Leben schwer gemacht hatte. Aber er hielt Dracos Blick stand und zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen.

»Hallo Neville. Bevor ich es dir erzähle, wollte ich mich bei dir für meine Quälereien entschuldigen. Das haben wir nie geschafft. Ich hoffe, deinen Eltern geht es besser?«

Die Runde war völlig still.  
Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Nevilles Eltern langsam Fortschritte machten und ihren Sohn erkannten, aber Neville würde doch nicht …

»Danke Malfoy. Es geht ihnen besser. Ich trau dir trotz des letzten Schuljahres nicht völlig, aber da uns Harry, Hermione und Ron noch nie im Stich gelassen haben, werde ich es versuchen.«

Die Anderen atmeten hörbar aus und warteten auf Dracos Antwort. In vielen Gesichtern konnte Draco die Frage sehen, was wohl in diesem Jahr zwischen den beiden passiert war. Seine Antwort kam mit einem bezauberndem Lächeln, was Draco normalerweise nur nutzte, wenn er jemandem Informationen entlocken wollte. Aber es hatte einen echten Beiklang, den die meisten Anwesenden noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatten.

»Danke Neville. Das bedeutet mir viel.«

Daraufhin erzählte er weitaus amüsanter, als Harry es vermochte, was sich in dem Buchladen zugetragen hatte. Seine eigene Verletzung ließ er aus, wurde aber durch Ron ergänzt. Da meldete sich Zacharias Smith zu Wort. Bisher hatte er wenig zu den Ereignissen um Draco und Harry gesagt.

»Hey, Malfoy. Ich sehe ja ein, dass Potter gerne bereit ist, dir zu glauben. Wir wissen ja, dass er lieber mit seinen Feinden ausmacht, als sie zu bekämpfen. Und seine Groupies werden ihn nicht in Frage stellen. Aber was zum Teufel lässt dich denken, dass du hier willkommen bist? Wir sind ja nicht alle so blöd, uns mit einem _Expelliarmus _dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu stellen oder dir zu glauben!«

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern und Ron war aufgesprungen. Aber Draco war schneller. Mit einem süffisanten und unbewegten Lächeln sprach er laut genug, um alle anderen verstummen zu lassen.

»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Smith, dass du zu prüde bist, Sachen beim Namen zu nennen. _›Ausmachen!‹ _Wer spricht denn heute noch so? Es könnte heißen, _›ins __Bett gehen‹ _oder _›Sex haben‹_. Und, meinst du das blöde _Expelliarmus_, das dir in deiner sicheren Entfernung den Arsch gerettet hat? Warst du nicht nach Hause geflohen? Meine Güte, es wundert mich, dass du genug Grips hattest, um in dem Haus zu landen, was jeden nimmt. Du redest von euch als eine Art Einheit. Fakt ist aber schon, dass nicht alle an diesem Tisch ihr Leben riskiert haben, um andere zu retten.«

Bevor Smith etwas aussprechen konnte, was klang wie, »Und wo warst DU?«, hatte ihm Draco erneut das Wort abgeschnitten. Als Harry den Draco sah, der ihn an Schulzeiten erinnerte, war er sehr froh, nicht der Beschossene zu sein. Smith konnte einen Denkzettel gut gebrauchen. Und von der Zuschauerposition aus musste Harry gestehen, dass er Dracos unerschütterliche Überheblichkeit auch sexy fand.

»Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass ich mich so sehr verändert hätte, dass ich nicht jederzeit deinen Hintern in eine andere Dimension hexen würde. Ich bin hier auf Harrys Einladung, also was lässt dich glauben, du könntest mich wieder ausladen?«

Die Gryffindors am Tisch lachten. Es war für alle eine angenehme Abwechslung, nicht nur zu sehen, dass Draco Malfoy Harry Potter in Schutz nahm, sondern auch nicht das Ziel der Beleidigungen des Blonden zu sein. Smith war bei den Gryffindors auch nicht sonderlich beliebt. Während Hermione einen Arm auf Dracos Unterarm legte, um ihre Solidarität auszudrücken, fingen Lee und George an, Smith an alte Spielchen zu erinnern.

»Wir haben irgendwo noch dieses interessante Instrument, mit dem wir dir schon vor Jahren anboten, die Ohren zu reinigen. Sollen wir es besorgen? Wir könnten diesmal auch deine Zunge untersuchen.«

Es war Luna, die überraschend als nächste Partei ergriff.

»Niemand hier hat gesagt, Draco hätte keine Fehler gemacht. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du, Zacharias, je etwas zu Stande gebracht hast, was jemandem etwas nutzt. Alles was du kannst, ist weiter in den Stiefeln von Kimmkorn zu stecken und Harry zu diffamieren. Bevor du Leute angreifst, die tatsächlich etwas zur nötigen Veränderung in unserer beschränkt denkenden Gemeinschaft beitragen und versuchen sich zu verändern, solltest du vielleicht anfangen selbst etwas zu tun.«

Das gab allgemeines Geraune und viele Zustimmung. Nicht nur von Gryffindors diesmal. Luna war aus einem anderen Haus und hatte auch die letzten Zweifelnden überzeugt. Harry war einmal mehr beeindruckt, wie direkt Luna sein konnte. Doch Smith wollte noch nicht aufgeben. Er wollte offensichtlich wenigstens die Unterstützung seiner Freunde zurück.

»Wenigstens war ich nie bei den Death Eatern und versuche jetzt meine Position zu retten, indem ich dem großartigen Potter die Schuhe lecke.«

Bei dieser Bemerkung lachte Harry laut auf. Alle sahen ihn verwundert an. Normalerweise würde Harry bei einer solchen Bemerkung die Beherrschung verlieren.

»Ach Smith. Du denkst wirklich, es wäre so einfach für DICH beliebt zu sein? Draco hat genug Geld und Einfluss, um den Tagespropheten zu kaufen. Im Gegensatz zu dir, hat er es nicht nötig nach Mächtigeren Ausschau zu halten. Es gibt da ziemlich wenig Hierarchie über ihm. Auch jetzt noch. Also warum denkst du, er würde ausgerechnet meine Hilfe brauchen? Glaubst du, Hilfe wäre etwas, was er annehmen würde?«

Draco konnte sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er hatte Harry noch nie so gelöst gesehen und seinen eigenen ›Freunden‹ die Stirn bieten. Harry Potter hatte öffentlich Draco Malfoy verteidigt, erneut. Dieser Harry hatte einige Überraschungen auf Lager. Aber auch Draco war noch nicht fertig mit diesem kümmerlichen Geschöpf von Hufflepuff und ergänzte:

»Ich werde den Teufel tun, bei dir um Vergebung zu suchen, Smith. Außerdem sind mir Harrys Schuhe nicht teuer genug, um meine Zunge in ihre Nähe zu lassen. Ich bevorzuge für sie etwas kostbarere Orte.«

Bei diesen Worten gab er Harry einen auffordernden Blick, der diesen erröten ließ, aber sein Bedürfnis, der Welt zu offenbaren, in welchem Verhältnis er zu Draco stand, begann wieder in ihm zu wachsen. Harry hob fragend beide Augenbrauen und lehnte sich Draco ein wenig entgegen, Draco nickte und sie küssten sich. Nicht ohne, dass Draco seine Zunge betont sichtbar über Harrys Lippen gleiten ließ. Der Kuss war kurz, aber noch bevor er endete, waren Lee und George in Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen, in welche die Anderen nur wenig später einstimmten. Luna sagte in ihrer verträumten Stimme:

»Das war erotisch.«

Woraufhin viele lachten. Smith schnaubte und verließ den Tisch. Alle waren sich sicher, wie sein nächster Artikel aussehen würde. Als er gegangen war, stürmten nahezu alle DA-Mitglieder auf Draco ein. Ron kommentierte:

»Danke Kumpel. Du hast in wenigen Minuten geschafft, was wir seit Jahren versucht haben. Smith war noch nie willkommen, aber er wollte einfach nicht gehen.«

Andere waren eher auf die Ereignisse zwischen ihrem Helden und dem Eisprinzen fixiert.

»Ihr vögelt also wirklich?«

Das war eindeutig Angelina. Die meisten gaben sich mit klatschen zufrieden. Draco beugte sich zu Harry.

»Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schamlos sein kannst. Ich schätze, über den Outingteil unserer Beziehung sollten wir uns schnell unterhalten.«

Aber er grinste Harry so breit an, dass dieser wusste, Draco genoss diesen Wandel eher, als dass er ihn problematisch fand. Einige Stunden später hatten sie alle Fragen beantwortet. Draco hatte ihr Outing als Grund gesehen, Harrys Beine unterm Tisch zu streicheln, bis es dieser nicht mehr aushielt und sich verabschiedete, Draco mit nach Hause nahm und ihn vernaschte, als hätte er in seinem Leben nichts Köstlicheres gesehen oder probiert. Harry bekam einen Eindruck davon, wie viele Stellen an seinem Körper für Draco kostbarer waren als seine Schuhe. Obwohl sie früh im Bett waren, hatten sie wenig Schlaf.


	23. 23 Das Geheimnis von Fawkes

_Danke für eure Reviews, freut mich, dass es euch noch gefällt._

_Ja, ZS wird sich noch rächen. Genaueres verrät aber erst das nä Kapitel :)_

_Jetzt werden erstmal ein paar Geheimnisse gelüftet und Pläne geschmiedet :)_

_Habt Spaß, _

* * *

**Das Geheimnis von Fawkes**

"Was habt ihr bei Umbridge rausgefunden?«

Harry schaute von Dracos Brust auf und suchte die grauen Augen. Er war aufgewacht und hatte Draco studiert, bis er spürte, dass auch dieser erwachte.

»Alles was wir brauchten, um unseren Verdacht zu verstärken. Sie hat sich mit Yaxley meistens über das Flohnetzwerk unterhalten, aber sie hat ihn auch zweimal getroffen. In Brighton. Der Verdacht, dass sich Yaxley hinter der Störung verbergen könnte, sollte als gestärkt betrachtet werden. Wir sollten, sobald wir Startlicht bekommen, aufbrechen. Wahrscheinlich in zwei oder drei Tagen.«

Harry nickte. Er freute sich darauf, wieder eine Mission mit Draco und Ron durchführen zu können.

»Sorry Draco, ich muss los. Ich bin mit Hermione verabredet, um meine Phönixtransformation zu besprechen. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie es möglich ist, dass ich ein magisches Geschöpf werden kann und welche der Fähigkeiten ich dadurch besitze.«

Draco lies sich das Versprechen geben, über den Ausgang des Gesprächs informiert zu werden. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit seinem Drachentattoo, während sich Harry anzog. Er liebte es, wenn Harry plötzlich vom errötenden Jungen zum Verführer wurde. Dieser Mann hatte so viele Seiten, die ihm bisher unbekannt waren. Er spürte seinen gesamten Körper, als er sich aufsetzte und stöhnte. Harry drehte sich grinsend um und gab ihm noch einen leichten Kuss, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte.

»Wenn du so stöhnst, komme ich auf andere Gedanken, als dich nackt in meinem Bett zurück zu lassen.«

Draco spielte den Eingeschnappten.  
»Muss ich dafür erst Stöhnen? Außerdem war das Schmerz und nicht Lust!«

Aber seine Augen zwinkerten Harry zum Abschied, der lachend den Raum verließ, nicht ohne Draco einen Muskelentspannungszauber zu schicken. Das letzte Wort, was dieser noch hörte war:

»Dramaqueen!«

Harry saß mit Hermione in ihrer gemeinsamen Lieblingsbar. Hermione hatte Harrys Drängen nachgegeben und ihm endlich aus ihrer Sicht erzählt, wie die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Malfoy zustande gekommen war. Sie hörte sich ähnlich an, wie die von Draco. Sie hatte sich gefragt, warum Draco so ungespielt schockiert gewesen war, als Harry tot vor ihnen lag. Sie hatte in diesem Moment erkannt, dass Draco sich möglicherweise stärker verändert hatte, als ihr bewusst gewesen war.

Also war sie mit Fragen bewaffnet bei ihm aufgetaucht.

Er hatte sich verweigert und ihr nicht geantwortet. Da er aber ihre Beharrlichkeit auf Dauer nicht aushielt und auch nicht genug Menschen zum Reden um sich hatte, hatten sie angefangen sich zu unterhalten.

»Ich war ernsthaft überrascht, was für einen intelligenten Zauberer ich vor mir hatte. Klar, seine Streiche in der Schule haben schon einen Hinweis gegeben, dass er nicht dumm ist, aber mit einem so wachen Verstand hatte ich dennoch nicht gerechnet. Wir haben uns zwar viel über verschiedene Sachen gestritten, aber ich stellte schnell fest, dass er sich mit seinen gelernten Ideologien schon auseinandergesetzt hatte. Viele Fragen hatte er für sich schon anders beantwortet, als ich sie von ihm erwartet hatte. Ich hatte also plötzlich jemanden, mit dem ich mich nicht nur über verschiedene Interpretationen von der Geschichte Hogwarts unterhalten konnte, sondern auch jemanden der gerade dabei war, besser zu verstehen, warum seine bisherigen Ansichten Blödsinn waren, als viele Leute, die den Unsinn nie geglaubt haben. Keine Beleidigung, aber du und Ron wart nie die großen Leser und gute Streitgespräche hatte ich tatsächlich auf einmal mit Draco Malfoy. Das hat mich fasziniert, und durch unsere Gespräche schien auch er aufzutauen. Durch diese Annährung und seinen Wandel zu einem erstaunlich respektvollen Umgang mit mir, war ich gewillt mich weiter auf ihn einzulassen. Er hat mir nach und nach erzählt, was du ihm bedeutest und warum. Danach waren wir ernsthaft Freunde.«

Harry hatte mit Interesse zugehört. Er war nicht beleidigt. Er wusste, dass Ron und er nicht in der Lage waren, mit Hermiones Wissensdurst mitzuhalten und ihr selten die von ihr gewünschten intellektuellen Gesprächspartner waren.

Aber für ihn war die Frage noch nicht erschöpfend geklärt.

»Was wollte er denn über mich wissen? Und wieso ist er bei mir aufgetaucht? Wusstest du davon?«

Hermione sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

»Ja. Ich wusste davon. Er hat mir erzählt, wie er dich sieht und was sich für ihn geändert hat. Er war so offen, dass ich ihm einfach glauben musste. Ich hatte es ohnehin schon vermutet, aber glaube mir, es war komisch, mit ihm hinter deinem Rücken Pläne zu schmieden …«

Sie stoppte, da sie wusste, dass sie zu viel gesagt hatte.

»Ich meine, ihn zu unterstützen, dich aufzusuchen.«

Aber Harry war ihr Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen und wusste, dass die Aussage eine größere Tragweite hatte.

»Was für Pläne Hermione? Weich jetzt nicht aus, ich weiß, dass du etwas gesagt hast, was du nicht rauslassen wolltest!«

Hermione sah ihn mit eingezogenem Kopf an.  
»Aber du musst mir versprechen nicht böse auf mich oder Draco zu sein!«

Harry überlegte. Er konnte es nicht wirklich versprechen. Andererseits hatte er gerade eine schöne und vertrauensvolle Phase mit Draco und wollte sie nicht riskieren.

»Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber ich versuche es. Ich weiß, dass du nichts machen würdest, was mich in Gefahr bringt, also werden es schon keine Pläne gewesen sein, mir in den Rücken zu fallen. Aber ich muss wissen, ob ich Draco vertrauen kann. Manchmal bist du zu schützend. Du kannst nicht in meinem Interesse, hinter meinem Rücken Sachen planen und mir das Versprechen abnehmen, nicht vielleicht sauer darüber zu werden, wenn es rauskommt.«

Hermione nickte, sie wusste, dass sie mehr nicht bekommen würde.

»Du warst wichtig für ihn. Wie wichtig, wurde mir erst klar, als er ohne vorgetäuschte Gelassenheit über dich sprach. Er war noch nicht so weit, zuzugeben, dass er dich nicht hasst, aber er wusste, dass er nicht wollte, dass dir etwas zustößt. Vielleicht dachte er, es wäre um seinen Gegenpol in der Welt zu lassen. Später, als ich anfing ihm zu vertrauen und ich ihm erzählte, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache …«

Harry sah sie erst etwas kritisch an, gab aber schnell auf. Er wusste, dass sie jedes Recht gehabt hatte. Anstatt sich zu ärgern, dass seine beste Freundin seinem Rivalen ihr Herz über ihn ausgeschüttet hatte, bedeutete er ihr, weiter zu erzählen.

»Du hattest dich gehen lassen, hast keinen Platz für dich gesehen.  
Es wirft dir niemand vor, schließlich warst du verständlicherweise deprimiert. Du warst gestorben, du machst dich nach wie vor für jeden Tod verantwortlich, den du nicht verhindert hast. Es gab für dich keine Aufgabe mehr, die deine Rolle definiert.  
Aber so konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Meinen Vorschlag, einen Muggel Psychiater aufzusuchen, hast du mit guten Argumenten ausgeschlagen, aber du wolltest auch keine Heilerin aufsuchen. Wahrscheinlich hattest du Recht und es hätte dir nicht geholfen. Ich denke zwar immer noch, dass du über all das reden musst, aber wenn du dich weigerst, was soll ich machen.  
Was mich wirklich besorgt hat, ist dass du auch mit uns nicht mehr wirklich geredet hast, da du das Gefühl hattest, auch in unsere Welt nicht mehr zu passen.  
Während ich mit Draco darüber sprach, habe ich ihn genau beobachtet. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass du all das überlebt hast und plötzlich aufgibst. Es war, als hätte ich eine neue Besessenheit bei ihm ausgelöst. Er wollte, dass du wieder anfängst zu leben. Anfangs konnte er sich noch gut einreden, er würde damit seine Schuld bei dir abzahlen. Du weißt schon, ein Leben gegen ein Leben.«

Harry nickte. Ein beklommenes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Er wollte Draco nicht verlieren. Aber wenn der Andere nur eine Schuld bei ihm abtrug, würde das alles beenden. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und Hermione fuhr schnell fort, als würde sie seine Beklemmung spüren.

»Mit der Zeit hat sich daraus aber etwas anderes entwickelt. Oder es war schon immer mehr gewesen, als es Draco vor sich selbst zugeben würde. Ich hatte Draco auch von meinen Problemen erzählt und je mehr er über beides wusste, um so schneller schien in seinem Slytherin-Gehirn ein Plan zu entstehen. Er wollte dich ins Leben zurückbringen und dadurch auch meine Probleme lösen.  
Nebenbei konnte er sogar die Leute zur Rechenschaft ziehen, die ohne Strafe davon gekommen waren. Je weiter er seinen Plan entwickelte, umso weniger ging es um seine Schuld. Ich glaube ohnehin, dass sie ihm nur als Ausrede gedient hatte.  
Er wollte dich kennenlernen. Immer schon, aber langsam hatte er den Hintergrund vor dem er das formulieren konnte, ohne sich gleich bloß zu stellen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal von dir zurückgewiesen werden, wollte deine Anerkennung als Person.

Es schien auch mir eine gute Idee zu sein, deinen Fokus wieder auf die Welt zu lenken, der du entflohen warst und dich zu zwingen, dich deinen Problemen zu stellen. Dracos Plan klang plausibel und gut. Also habe ich ihm um euretwegen geholfen. Davon abgesehen, hat Draco schon immer so viel Leidenschaft bei dir hervorgerufen, dass du schon aus Trotz auf ihn stärker reagieren würdest, als auf uns.«

Harry sah sie fassungslos an.  
»Ihr habt mich manipuliert!«

Hermione hatte mit dem Ausbruch gerechnet, zuckte aber dennoch zusammen.

»Nein, Harry. Direkte Konfrontationen hätten, haben zu nichts geführt. Also haben wir gemeinsam versucht, dir zu zeigen, warum es noch Gründe gibt zu kämpfen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du das nicht gewusst hättest, du brauchtest nur einen Anstoß, dich ebenfalls verantwortlich dafür zu fühlen. Ich würde das nicht Manipulation nennen. Wir waren ehrlich zu dir. Wir haben dir nur verschwiegen, dass …«

Harry wurde zynisch.  
»Dass ihr euch kennt, dass ihr befreundet seid, warum Draco zu mir kommt, was eure Ziele für mich sind … einfach alles!«

Seine Stimme war lauter geworden und die ersten Leute drehten sich zu ihrem Tisch um. Hermione versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Harry hatte zwar über die Jahre gelernt, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten, aber manchmal ging es wieder mit ihm durch.

»Dass wir uns kennen, ja. Auch, dass wir dich in dein Leben zurückbringen wollen. Draco hat dir jedoch gesagt, warum er zu dir kommt. Ich hatte dir unendlich oft gesagt, ich denke du solltest weiter kämpfen und die Gründe dafür. Aber du brauchtest einen Schubs. Den Rest hast du selber entschieden!«

Harry beruhigte sich wieder. Er wusste, dass es stimmte. Er hätte sich nicht überzeugen lassen. Aber das Gefühl, zu seinem eigenen Glück getrieben zu werden, stank. Auch das Wissen, dass er es war, der jeden direkten Versuch verweigert hatte. Er grummelte, aber nickte. Das Thema ging ihm zu nahe, er hatte das Gefühl, wieder zehn Schritte zurück gemacht zu haben und Draco nicht mehr vertrauen zu können. Hermione schien zu wissen, was in ihm vorging.

»Vertraust du mir? Wenn ja, warum auf einmal an Draco zweifeln? Er hat nichts getan, um dein Misstrauen zu verdienen. Er sah keine andere Chance, sich dir zu nähern. Hatte er nicht Recht?«

Harry gab es ungern zu, aber Draco hatte Recht. Hätte er auf Harrys Schwelle gestanden und versucht Harry von der Trostlosigkeit seines Lebens überzeugen, hätte er ihm die Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen.

»Hermione. Mag ja stimmen. Aber es ist schwer. Ich versuche gerade meine Gefühle für Draco zu erforschen. Ich versuche ihm zu vertrauen. Und woher soll ich wissen, dass er mich nicht hinter meinem Rücken noch anders manipuliert? Dass er auch noch mit anderen Leuten Pläne schmiedet, wohin er mich bekommen will? Es ist eine große Entscheidung zuzulassen, mich in meinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen zu verlieben.«

Hermione nickte, sie hatte das erwartet.

»Das kannst du nicht. Aber erstens, was sagt dir dein Instinkt? Bisher hat der dich selten im Stich gelassen. Und zweitens, sei logisch. Welcher böse Plan sollte hinter der Idee stehen, alle Death Eater und deren Helfer auszuschalten? Es macht keinen Sinn!«

Harry musste zugeben, dass das wirklich weit hergeholt klang. Aber da gab es noch den Punkt, dass Malfoy mit ihm sein Image aufpolieren wollte. Er äußerte seine Bedenken. Hermione winkte aber ab.

»Harry, du hast selber gesagt, dass er dich dafür eigentlich nicht braucht. Er hat nie so viel Einfluss verloren, dass er dich ernsthaft bräuchte. Klar, es wäre ein kluger Schachzug. Aber zu welchem Preis? Er hat fast alle seine früheren Allianzen verraten, weil er mit dir zusammen arbeitet. Es war für ihn vielleicht auch leichter, es wie einen Deal klingen zu lassen, als dich einfach zu fragen, ob du Zeit mit ihm verbringen möchtest. Du kennst doch seinen Stolz. Kannst du nicht versuchen, ihm zu vertrauen?«

Harry sah sie mit leidendem Blick an.  
»Ich will ja, Hermione, aber es ist schwer. Ich glaube ich bin ernsthaft dabei, mich zu verlieben.  
Was ist, wenn ich mich öffne und einmal mehr mein Herz in tausend Stücken vor mir liegt. Wie oft soll ich das denn überstehen?«

Hermione reichte über den Tisch und griff seine Hand.  
»Dein Herz heilt gerade nur, weil es Draco in deinem Leben gibt. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Wenn er wirklich wollte, dass mir etwas passiert, warum sollte er sich selber opfern? Er hätte einfach langsamer sein müssen und andere die Drecksarbeit übernehmen lassen. Er hat auch dir gegenüber eine sehr beschützende Haltung eingenommen. Was soll der logisch üble Plan dahinter sein?«

Harry prustete in seinen Kaffee. Es stimmte, Draco hatte ihn extrem überrascht, als er ihn bei dem DA Treffen derart verteidigt hatte. Es war eine schöne Erinnerung, wie Draco ihn geschützt hatte. Der Knoten in der Brust löste sich langsam. Harry lächelte Hermione an und sah in ihrem Gesicht, dass auch sie sich an den Vorfall des Vortages erinnert hatte. Sie lachten beide.

»Außerdem ist Draco der einzige Mensch in unserer Welt, der deiner Berühmtheit fast ebenbürtig ist. Bei ihm musst du nie glauben, er sei nur ein Groupie. Vor allem mit seiner Vergangenheit. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass er dir nicht das Herz bricht, aber ich könnte auch ihm nicht versprechen, dass du das nicht irgendwann mit ihm machst.«

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Zeit über Draco. Harrys Gedanken waren nie weit von dem Slytherin weg. Das Bauchkribbeln war auch zurück gekehrt. Wen wollte er eigentlich täuschen? Er war verliebt.

Hermione wechselte das Thema.

Als Draco den Sonntagspropheten in der Hand hielt, wurde er doch nervös.

Gestern war es ihnen noch lustig erschienen, aber Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob sich Harrys Meinung änderte, wenn er diesen Artikel in die Hand bekam.

Draco wusste, dass Harry es hasste, wenn sein Privatleben öffentlich diskutiert wurde.  
Er hatte selber auch nicht so viel Spaß daran, sich öffentlich zu outen. Aber er hatte auf dem Ball beschlossen, dass er sich nicht für seine Beziehung mit Harry schämen würde und dass es an der Zeit sei, endlich den letzten Schritt zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihm auf der Gutmenschenseite eher Pluspunkte bringen, wenn er einmal als geoutet galt und dann auch noch für seine intime Beziehung zu Harry bekannt war. Aber der Artikel von Smith würde erst einmal nicht zu seiner Beliebtheit beitragen.  
Nachdem er den Artikel gelesen hatte, war seine Laune jedoch wieder gestiegen.

»Wenn das wirklich das Beste ist, was du kannst, Smith, dann bist du ein noch viel leichteres Spiel für Draco Malfoy, als ich dachte.«

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Mutter. Sein Umfeld wusste sowohl, dass er schwul war, als auch, dass sein aktuellster Fang Harry Potter hieß. Aber er wollte dennoch sehen, ob seine Mutter durch diesen Artikel verstört war, da Draco bisher seine sexuelle Orientierung geheim gehalten hatte. Seine Mutter war nicht daran gewöhnt, die Malfoys ständig in den Klatschspalten der Zeitung zu finden. Die Familie hatte eher ein Abo auf ein Erscheinen in den Politik- und Wirtschaftnachrichten gehabt. Draco konnte daran nichts ändern. Er liebte seine Mutter, aber er würde immer andere Wege gehen, als es die Malfoytradition gebot. Danach würde er mit Blaise über die Möglichkeiten sprechen, Smith zu einer Richtigstellung zu zwingen.

»Harry, ich habe weiter recherchiert. Ich möchte mit dir durchgehen, was wir bis jetzt haben. Es ist mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel, wie du ein Phönix werden konntest, aber ich habe einiges dazu rausgefunden. Du wiederholst unsere bisherigen Ergebnisse und ich füge hinzu, was ich habe. Mal sehen, wie wir damit weiter verfahren.«

Harry war eigentlich nicht bereit, das Thema Draco fallen zu lassen, aber er und Hermione suchten bereits seit zwei Jahren nach Gründen, warum sich Harry in einen Phönix verwandeln konnte. Wenn sie etwas Neues hatte, wäre es das erste Mal seit einem halben Jahr. Einmal mehr konnte er nicht umhin zu bewundern, wie Hermione das alles machte. Wie konnte sie an ihren Sachen arbeiten, die sie fast alleine vorantrieb, sich gleichzeitig um die Gefühlswelt ihrer halben Umwelt kümmern und nebenbei immer noch Harrys und die Probleme der halben Zaubererwelt in Bibliotheken erforschen. Er gab ihr einen bewundernden Blick, der sie leicht geschmeichelt zurückließ und fing an aufzuzählen.

An Vermutungen, wie es zu seiner Animagusform gekommen war, hatten sie bereits:

Die seltene Verbindung der Phönixzauberstäbe von Harry und Voldemort.  
Sie hatten überlegt, dass dadurch nicht nur von Voldemort Magie zu Harry übergegangen war, sondern auch die sich entwickelnde Magie des Stabes auf ihn übertragen wurde.

Als stark prägende Momente in seinem Leben, die Harry mit Phönixmagie in Bezug gebracht hatten, listeten sie den Orden, Dumbledore und Fawkes auf.

Hermione hatte darauf bestanden, Harrys magische Kräfte und seine Vergangenheit als Besonders zu beschreiben, da sie einen seltenen Effekt ausgelöst haben könnten. Harry wurde dabei immer rot, da ihm seine Magie nicht außergewöhnlich vorkam.

Hermione nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Harry war einfach zu bescheiden.

Eigenschaften, die Harry nach der Verwandlung mit richtigen Phönixen teilte, waren die Tränen des Vogels und die Belastbarkeit, auch wenn sie nicht an die eines echten Phönix ran reichte. Harrys Tränen hatten ebenfalls eine heilende Wirkung. Worüber sie jedoch nichts wussten, war, ob die Tränen in Verbindung mit dunkler Magie immer solche Effekte zeigten, wie an Dracos Tattoo.

»Eigenschaften, die ich wahrscheinlich nicht habe, auch wenn wir nicht sicher sind, ist dass mir die Phönixform eine Wiedergeburt ermöglicht. Außerdem kann ich tatsächlich auch als Phönix nicht singen.«

Harry endete den letzten Satz schmunzelnd und sah Hermione erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte tatsächlich Neuigkeiten.

»Ich habe einen einzigen Referenzfall gefunden, indem ein Zauberer sich in einen Phönix verwandeln konnte. Er wurde in einem Alter von 100 Jahren tödlich verletzt, als er seine Animagusform hatte. Danach gelang es ihm nie wieder, seine Form als Zauberer zurück zu erlangen. Er ist unsterblich, aber unwiederbringlich Phönix. Das bedeutet, du solltest dich niemals in deiner Tierform schwer verwunden lassen. Wahrscheinlich kannst du dann nicht mehr zurück.«

Erwartungsvoll sah sie Harry an, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie noch mehr wusste und darauf brannte es loszuwerden.

»Was ist es Hermione? Du platzt doch gleich, wenn du es mir nicht erzählst.«

Er war über die anderen Informationen geschockt, aber wollte alles wissen.

»Der Name des Zauberers. Er war Eneas Fawkes.«

Harry sah aus wie vom Blitz getroffen.

»Fawkes? Das heißt …«

Hermione nickte voller Ehrgeiz und kaum verborgenem Stolz.

»Vielleicht sollten wir auf die Liste unserer Fakten hinzufügen, dass der Phönix, der dich mehr als einmal geheilt hat, der einzige bekannte andere Phönixanimagus war. Wer weiß, was zusammen mit den anderen Voraussetzungen, die Tränen in deinem Kreislauf ausgelöst haben.«

Harry nickte. Das war ein Durchbruch. Aber er war sich dennoch nicht sicher, ob es Erklärung genug war.

»Gibt es noch andere bekannte Fälle, in welchen sich ein Zauberer in etwas verwandeln konnte, was selbst magische Eigenschaften hatte, die der Zauberer nicht besaß? Das ist ja eigentlich unmöglich.«

Hermione hob die Augenbrauen.

»Zauberer? Nein. Aber es gibt zwei bekannte Hexen!«

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hermione reagierte immer etwas empfindlich, wenn er so tat, als gäbe es nur Männer mit magischen Fähigkeiten.

Aber sie ignorierte ihn.

»Sie waren Einhorn und Nibbler, aber sie starben als Menschen. Beide sind fast 200 Jahre alt geworden, selbst für magische Menschen ein hohes Alter. Auch sie besaßen nur einen Teil der magischen Kräfte, die normalerweise diese Wesen besitzen, in die sie sich verwandelt haben. Harry, du weißt, dass das bedeutet, dass du auch weiterhin die Information, dass du ein Phönixanimagus bist, nicht streuen solltest!? Und nur unter sehr sicheren Umständen eine Verwandlung vornehmen kannst. Oder in Notfällen. Wer weiß alles Bescheid?«

Harry seufzte.

»Bereits zu viele Menschen. Draco, Narcissa, die Heilerin, Ron, du und Luna. Ach ja, Kingsley auch.«

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Das sind zu viele. Es ist zwar illegal, aber vielleicht sollte ich die Erinnerung der Heilerin ändern. Gib mir ihren Namen.«

Bevor Harry wiedersprechen konnte, redete sie weiter.

»Harry, es ist wichtig. Wenn das rauskommt, geht es sofort an den Propheten. Ich bin nicht die Einzige die Recherche betreibt. Bestimmt findet jemand raus, dass du so zerstörbar bist. Ich übernehme die Heilerin und du redest noch heute mit Narcissa und Draco. Ron, Kingsley und Luna erhalten von mir Eulen, das reicht. Sie sind zuverlässig.«

Harry nickte.

»Dann mache ich mich am besten direkt los. Lass du dich nicht erwischen und, bevor ich es vergesse, danke! Du bist die Beste, Schnellste und Schlauste!«

Hermione winkte ab, aber sah trotzdem gut gelaunt aus.


	24. 24 Harrys Vertrauensbeweis

**Harrys Vertrauensbeweis**

Draco war nach seinem Gespräch mit Blaise wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Er war überrascht, seine Mutter in Gesellschaft von Harry zu finden. Sie schienen sich gut zu unterhalten.

»Harry! Was machst du denn hier? Ist was passiert? Oder trinkst du hinter meinem Rücken schon lange Tee mit meiner Mutter?«

Harry lächelte ihn an.

»Wir wussten nicht, wie wir es dir beibringen sollen. Wir dachten, du bist zu prüde, die Sache mit dem Altersunterschied zu verstehen.«

Draco schaffte es, Verlegenheit vorzutäuschen, küsste seine Mutter und kuschelte sich an Harry. Er mochte es, wenn Harry entspannt genug war, um zu scherzen. In Gegenwart von Narcissa war das jedoch ein Fortschritt, der ihm nahe ging.

»Ich mag es, wenn du so frech wirst. Hast du den Artikel von Smith gelesen? Oder bist du aus einem anderen Grund hier?«

Harry sah Narcissa an und bedeutete ihr, dass sie bitte bleiben solle, da sie sich gerade erheben wollte.

»Ich muss mit euch Beiden sprechen. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, da ich für dieses Gespräch sehr viel Vertrauen in euch setzen muss. Vor allem, dass ihr nie mit irgendeinem Menschen darüber redet, auch nicht mit Lucius oder es nicht gegen mich verwendet. Könnt ihr mir das versprechen?«

Narcissa wirkte alarmiert und Draco leicht verletzt.

»Du weißt, dass ich dein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen werde, oder?«

Harry sah ihm in die Augen und nickte langsam.

»Ich würde es dir auch sofort sagen. Du könntest mich jederzeit ohne diese Info erledigen. Aber es ist in diesem Fall an sich riskant, das Wissen zu streuen.«

Draco nickte vehement, um zu signalisieren, dass die Bedeutung der Worte vollständig bei ihm angekommen war. Danach drehten sich beide zu Narcissa um.

»Harry, ich weiß nicht, warum du es mir dann überhaupt eröffnen willst. Behalte die Information doch einfach für dich.«

Harry lächelte.  
»Das geht nicht, da du den wichtigeren Teil schon weißt. Du kennst meine Animagusform. Darum geht es. Es darf nicht bekannt werden, dass ich mich in einen Phönix verwandeln kann und warum, würde ich euch gern erklären.«

Narcissa zog ihre Augen zusammen. Aber als sie antwortete, klang sie überzeugt.

»Harry. Du hast mir diese Tatsache enthüllt, um Dracos Hand zu retten. Ich verspreche, dass selbst mein Mann nichts von deiner Fähigkeit erfährt. Du kannst mir also auch den Grund nennen. Mir wäre es eigentlich lieber, die Erinnerung zu löschen, aber da es für mich ein Wendepunkt in meinem Vertrauen zu dir war, werde ich die Information einfach sichern.«

Harry strahlte sie dankbar an. Sie hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass ihr diese Erinnerung wichtig war und das wollte er voll genießen. Vielleicht könnte er bei Gelegenheit mit ihr darüber reden. Es war ihm klar, dass sie lieber keine Geheimnisse vor Lucius hätte. Er war so gerührt, dass er schlucken musste, bevor er wieder sprach.

»Danke. Das Problem ist, dass nach allem, was Hermione und ich rausgefunden haben, es bisher nur einen anderen Zauberer gab, der ein Phönix werden konnte. Als er in seiner Animagusform tödlich verletzt wurde, ist er verbrannt und als Küken wiedergeboren worden, aber hat seine wahre Gestalt nie wieder erlangt. Wenn das rauskommt, werde ich über kurz oder lang bestimmt in meiner anderen Form attackiert.«

Draco sah ihn erschrocken an, selbst Narcissa war ein wenig blass um die Nase geworden.

»Aber das bedeutet ja, dass du dich absolut verwundbar machst, wenn du dich verwandelst.«

Harry nickte. Beide waren überrascht, als Narcissa sprach.

»Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dieses Wissen wichtig für deine Feinde wäre. Ich werde wie versprochen schweigen. Aber ich habe auch Hoffnung. Wir haben Bücher in unserer Bibliothek, die Frau Granger nicht zugänglich gewesen sein dürften. Ich bin gerne bereit nachzuschlagen, ob es für dich mögliche Alternativen zum Verbleib in der anderen Form gäbe.«

Harry wurde ganz warm. Narcissa Malfoy hatte ihm Hilfe angeboten. Es sah so aus, als hätte ihr Sohn nicht nur den Schlüssel zu ihrem Herzen, sondern war auch in der Lage, diese Gabe an andere Menschen weiter zu geben.

»Danke Mutter. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Du musst wissen, Harry, sie kann wahrscheinlich sogar Hermione in Rechercheerfolgen das Wasser reichen.«

Der Stolz in seinem Ton war eindeutig auch ein Kompliment an Hermione. Harry versuchte sich zu merken, Hermione das Kompliment weiter zu leiten. Falls Narcissa der Vergleich zu einer muggelgeborenen Hexe missfiel, behielt sie das für sich. Sie nickte nur und erhob sich.

»Danke für dein Vertrauen, Harry. Ich hoffe, du wirst es nie bereuen.«

Harry lächelte sie bewegt an und schüttelte den Kopf, wie um zu sagen, dass er daran nicht glaubte. Als er mit Draco alleine war, sah dieser ihn mit großen Augen an.

»Ich kann verstehen, dass es dir nicht leicht gefallen ist, uns das zu sagen. Danke.«

Er sah Harry tief in die Augen und Harry war froh, dass Draco ihm gegenüber kaum noch seine Masken benutzte. Er glaubte, Zuneigung in dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes zu sehen und liebte dieses Gefühl. Draco war auch stolz auf seine Mutter. Es machte ihn glücklich zu sehen, dass sie Harry seinetwegen akzeptierte. Mittlerweile baute sie sogar eine vorsichtige eigene Beziehung zu ihm auf. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, wandte er sich Harry zu. Er zeigte ihm den Propheten, aber als sich Harry weigerte, ihn zu lesen, las Draco ihm die wichtigsten Stellen vor.

»Harry Potter im Banne des Bösen. Der Held, der immer wieder beweist, dass ihn die Narbe mit bleibenden Schäden hinterließ. Von Zacharias Smith.«

»Draco, hör auf, ich will's nicht hören.«

Harry hatte keine Lust, sich die Beziehung zu Draco von diesem kleinkarierten Smith zerstören zu lassen. Ausgerechnet von ihm wollte er sein Outing nicht haben.

»Harry, mach dir nichts draus. Die gute Alicia scheint das Problem auch kommen gesehen zu haben. Ihr Artikel hat es auf die Titelseite geschafft, Smith ist auf Seite 7. Oder der Prophet traut sich gerade nicht, dir den Rücken zu kehren. Ich habe mit Blaise schon besprochen, wie wir Smith klein kriegen. Falls wir mit einer Richtigstellung nicht durchkommen, werden wir ihn für seine offene Homophobie drankriegen. Wird in der Zauberwelt nicht gerne gesehen. Wahrscheinlich wird er in diesem Moment mit wütenden Zuschriften bombardiert. Ob der auch aus der Muggelwelt kommt? Oder ich übernehme deine Idee und kaufe den Propheten – nur ein Witz. Bist du sicher, dass du es nicht hören willst?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin Draco immer abwechselnd aus Alicias und aus Smiths Artikel vorlas. Am Ende lachte Harry sogar, da die beiden Artikel wie eine Gegenüberstellung klangen.

»Alicia: Mit verliebtem Blick senken die beiden ihre Lippen aufeinander. Die Luft prickelt mit Erotik. Das perfekte Paar, mit dem niemand gerechnet hat.«

»Smith: Mit einer besitzergreifenden Geste küsst Malfoy den debil wirkenden Harry Potter. Es wirkt, als wäre letzterer unter dem _Imperius _Fluch.«

»Alicia: Durch ihre Gegensätzlichkeit scheinen sie in einander zu zerfließen. Blonde Haare vermischt mit schwarzen, die blasse Haut nahe der gebräunten.«

»Smith: Als wäre die Tatsache, dass sich da zwei Männer küssen, nicht abstoßend genug, es müssen auch noch die beiden meist besprochenen Männer Englands sein.«

»Alicia: Viele Zauberer und Hexen werden heute trauern, da die beiden begehrtesten Junggesellen unserer Gesellschaft den Singlemarkt verlassen haben.«

Harry und Draco lachten am Ende Tränen. Harry war irritiert.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass Alicia so schnulzig sein kann.«

Draco hingegen fand es großartig, den romantischen Lesern gegenüber so dick aufzutragen.

»Ich habe bereits eine Anfrage von der Hexenwoche für ein Interview mit uns. Nur mit unserer Genehmigung der Endfassung zu veröffentlichen. Ich würde sagen, der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, unsere Beziehung etwas genauer zu besprechen.«

Harry gab sich geschlagen und sie ließen sich für ein längeres Gespräch vor dem Kamin nieder. Sie fühlten sich heute beide geborgen genug, um schwierige Themen zu diskutieren.

»Muss ich eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, dich so viel in Beschlag zu nehmen? Ich meine, du hast ja auch noch andere Verpflichtungen und Beziehungen!«

Harry sah Draco groß an. Dieser musste fast lachen.

»Ich melde mich schon, wenn du mich einengst. Wann ist eigentlich die Verhandlung von Hermiones Gesetzesentwürfen?«

Harry war etwas verwundert über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, aber überlegte dennoch.

»Der Termin wurde verschoben. Ende nächster Woche beginnen die Diskussionen in den Ausschüssen. Ich werde daran auch teilnehmen, falls wir dann von unserer Reise zurück sind. Gehst du auch?«

Draco nickte vehement.

»Ich bin morgen früh mit ihr verabredet, um die ganzen Werwolf, Veela, Vampirfragen usw. durchzudiskutieren. Du weißt schon, wie ihnen ein Leben ermöglichen, ohne dass sie jemanden gefährden, aber trotzdem ohne sich anpassen zu müssen.«

Harry nickte.  
»Das war schon immer der schwierigste Teil ihres Vorhabens. Nicht nur, die Zauberwelt von der Wichtigkeit des Themas zu überzeugen, sondern auch Wege zu finden, die beiden Seiten gerecht werden. Hermione und ihre Abteilung verbringen die Hälfte ihrer Zeit in Diskussion mit den verschiedenen Interessengruppen, um herauszufinden, was sie wollen.«

Zum ersten Mal war Harry mit Begeisterung in ein Gespräch über Politik verwickelt.

Harry besuchte die Weasleys, er hatte sie zu lange nicht gesehen, sprang auf einen Besuch bei Teddy vorbei und arrangierte ein Treffen mit einer Hexe, um eine besondere Überraschung für Draco vorzubereiten.  
Außerdem arrangierte er einen neuen Termin für die Aktenkontrolle im Ministerium. Draco und er waren erst einen Tag dort gewesen und hatten noch Tonnen Papier zur Überprüfung vor sich. Als er zwischendurch zu Hause ankam, erwarteten ihn hunderte Zuschriften, wegen der Artikel im Propheten. Er wollte sie später überfliegen.  
Aber da war auch ein Brief, der sein Interesse sofort weckte. Die Schrift war ihm unbekannt und der Absender war Askaban. Harry hatte bisher keine Briefe aus Askaban erhalten und wusste auch nicht, wer ihm von dort schreiben sollte. Vielleicht ein Insasse, der ihn zu seiner Beziehung mit Draco befragen wollte? Vielleicht … er riss den Brief auf.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,_

_Ich würde Sie ja aufsuchen, aber in meiner derzeitigen Lage wird das wohl nicht __möglich sein. _

_Ich ersuche Sie um einen Besuch bei mir, in Askaban. Bestimmt können __Sie sich denken, worum es geht. _

_Ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen persönlich darüber __sprechen._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry war verwirrt. Warum würde ihn Lucius sprechen wollen? Ging es um Draco?  
Aber er wollte nicht, dass ihm Lucius ausredete, ein Verhältnis zu Draco zu haben. Er musste klarstellen, dass ihn dieses Vorhaben nicht nach Askaban bringen würde.  
Lucius Meinung bedeutete ihm nichts, aber er wusste nicht, wie wichtig sie noch immer für Draco war.  
Er würde ihm eine Eule schicken, aber nach seiner Rückkehr entscheiden, was er tat.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Malfoy,_

_ich werde zuerst eine wichtige Reise unternehmen müssen. Sobald ich davon zurück __bin, melde ich mich bei Ihnen. _

_Wahrscheinlich nächste Woche könnte ich Ihnen einen __Besuch abstatten. _

_Gibt es etwas, was ich Ihnen mitbringen sollte? Ich möchte Sie je__doch bitten, davon Abstand zu nehmen, mit mir über Ihren Sohn reden zu wollen._

_Das sollten Sie unter sich ausmachen. Ich schulde Ihnen keine Erklärung und lege keinen __Wert auf Ihren Rat._

_Harry J. Potter_

Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zu Ron und Hermione, um mit Ron die Reiseplanung zu besprechen. Da im Ministerium von ihrer Mission nichts bekannt werden sollte, bevor es in falsche Kanäle sickerte, konnten sie Dean nicht mitnehmen. Stattdessen begleitete sie noch Luna. Sie war einfallsreich und in Verteidigung verdammt gut.


	25. 25 Reise in den Süden

**Reise in den Süden**

Sie brachen am Abend auf, damit sie die erste Nacht bereits zum Fliegen nutzen konnten. Alle vier berührten den Portschlüssel und fühlten das vertraute Ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel. Brightons Strand in der Dämmerung wäre einen romantischen Spaziergang wert gewesen. Aber stattdessen suchten sie sich eine geschützte Ecke, schwangen sich auf ihre Besen und flogen Richtung Hastings. Auf ihrem Flug geschah nichts Spannendes, also fingen sie an, sich zu unterhalten.

»Wie läuft der Verkauf deines Buches, Ron?«

Harry war erstaunt, dass Draco zu wissen schien, wie Ron mit Freude in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln war.

»Es ist unglaublich. Die gesamte Erstauflage ist ausverkauft. Sie wollen nachdrucken und ich soll vorher noch ein paar Interviews dazu geben, was aktuell passiert. Besonders viel wurde ich zu euch gefragt und zu den Ereignissen bei der Buchvorstellung.«

Draco verschluckte sich fast.

»Was hast du denen denn erzählt?«

Ron musste den misstrauischen Blick gesehen haben, er versuchte aber, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

»Nur, die Ereignisse, wie sie waren. Und natürlich ausführlich deine ruhmreiche Rolle in dem Ganzen. Ich habe schon angeordnet, dass dir und Harry je ein Buch der neuen Auflage zugeschickt wird.«

Draco versuchte, sein Interesse zu verbergen. Harry konnte sehen, dass sein süffisantes Lächeln nur halb gelang.

»Als wenn ich dein Buch lesen würde, Weasley.«

Aber auch Ron musste gesehen haben, dass es bemüht kalt klang. Er überraschte Harry und Draco, indem er lachte und zu Luna vorflog.

»Dass du ruhiger und selbstsicherer geworden bist, ist das Eine. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich an einen gelassenen Ronald Weasley gewöhnen kann.«, grummelte Draco.

Harry strahlte ihn an.

»Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ihr über einen förmlichen Waffenstillstand hinaus kommen würdet. Aber Ron hat es wirklich geschafft, sich selbst nicht mehr im Schatten anderer Leute zu sehen. Sein Selbstvertrauen und unsere Beziehung verbessern sich gerade täglich.«

Draco warf ihm einen halbamüsierten Seitenblick zu.

»Du meinst wohl aus deinem Schatten, he?«

Harry wurde nicht wütend. Er schüttelte ernsthaft den Kopf.

»Es ging nie nur um mich. Er hat fünf, ähm vier, ältere Brüder, die ihm das Leben schwer genug gemacht haben. Sie haben alle etwas geleistet und erreicht. Ich war nur wie eine Verlängerung dieser Tradition. Aber Ron hat sich mit Hermione und seinem Beruf und jetzt auch noch seinem Buch einen völlig eigenen Stand erarbeitet. Die eifersüchtige Seite an ihm ist wie weggeblasen.«

Draco nickte. »Hast du dir das Buch schon angesehen?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

»Noch nicht das Fertige. Aber ich habe zwischendurch öfter das Skript erhalten, um die Stellen, in denen ich auftauche gegenzulesen. Es ist wirklich spannend. Du tauchst übrigens auch auf.«

Er grinste, als er sah, dass Draco ein Interesse zu verstecken suchte und nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Luna und Ron schienen sich über Lunas neuste Entdeckung eines unbekannten Wesens zu unterhalten und Harry grinste, schaltete sich jedoch nicht in das Gespräch ein.

Als die Morgendämmerung begann, landeten sie in einem Dorf einige Kilometer von der Küste entfernt. Ron schlug vor, den Tag in einer Muggelpension zu verbringen und den nötigen Schlaf nachzuholen. Als sie eine fanden, nahmen sie zwei Doppelzimmer. Ron wandte sich an die Gruppe.

»Nicht, dass wir uns keine Einzelzimmer leisten könnten, aber wir müssen das Geld ja auch nicht sinnlos ausgeben. Luna, hast du etwas dagegen, ein Zimmer mit mir zu teilen?«

Ron zwinkerte Harry zu, der verlegen auf seine Füße schaute. Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück gingen Luna und Ron in ihr Zimmer, während Draco und Harry das andere aufsuchten.

»Seit wann überlässt mir Ron freiwillig den Platz an deiner Seite?«

Draco schien ehrlich verwundert zu sein. Rons Veränderung hatte größere Ausmaße angenommen, als der Slytherin bisher vermutet hätte. Er kicherte leicht, als er bemerkte, dass er im Begriff war, eine weitere Tradition der Malfoys zu brechen. Er schätzte die Weasleys.

»Wahrscheinlich hat Hermiones Leidenschaft für Verkupplungsversuche ein wenig auf Ron abgefärbt. Aber ich bin froh, mit dir in einem Zimmer zu schlafen.«

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und spitzte die Lippen.

»Klingt nicht so, als hättest du vor, mich schlafen zu lassen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es die beste Idee war, nachdem wir eine ganze Nacht auf dem Besen hinter uns haben und auch die nächste Nacht noch sitzen können sollten.«

Harry lachte.

»Ich kenne da ein paar Polsterungszauber …«

Er ging auf Draco zu und zog ihn hinter sich her zur Dusche.

Beim Abendessen war die Stimmung ausgelassen. Harry saß beobachtend am Tisch und wunderte sich einmal mehr, wie diese ungewöhnliche Konstellation von Leuten an einen Tisch gefunden hatte. Er genoss es, die Unterhaltung zwischen Luna und Draco zu beobachten. Draco war nicht an Lunas ungewöhnliche Ideen gewöhnt, schien jedoch Spaß an dem Austausch zu haben. Ron lachte oft in sein Essen und warf Harry mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen Blicke zu.

Sie flogen diesmal wieder stärker Richtung Küste, um durch ihren Zick Zack Kurs mehr Fläche abzudecken. Harry flog vorn mit Ron und sie unterhielten sich gelöster, als es in den letzten zwei Jahren möglich gewesen war. Draco kicherte hinter ihnen, während Luna sprach. Ron machte eine Bemerkung darüber. Er fand es amüsant, das Wort kichern mit Malfoy in einem Satz zu denken. Es machte Draco so viel menschlicher und sympathischer als das gefasste Wesen, das er sonst zur Schau stellte war.  
Nach zwei Stunden schloss Draco jedoch zu Harry und Ron auf und öffnete den Mund, als Harry plötzlich zusammenzuckte. Wie in Zeitlupe sank er auf seinem Besen zusammen und rutschte seitlich davon ab. Ron und Draco griffen gleichzeitig zu und versuchten sich selbst und den bewusstlosen Harry unverletzt zu Boden zu bringen. Sie schafften eine etwas unkoordinierte Landung, die Luna bereits durch das Verwandeln eines Baumstammes in ein großes Kissen vorbereitet hatte.

»Sieht so aus, als hätten wir das magische Störfeld erreicht. Das Kissen sollte eigentlich ein Bett werden.«

Ron und Draco sahen Luna mit großen Augen an.

»Glaubst du, das Feld hat ihn umgehauen?«

Draco nickte auf Rons Frage.

»Er hat mir erzählt, er könne Magie spüren. Ein solches Störfeld muss enorme Energie enthalten. Aber wie wecken wir ihn? _Enervate _wird nicht funktionieren, wenn unsere Zauberstäbe nicht arbeiten, wie sie sollen. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen und Harry verletzen!«

Ron sah hilflos aus, während Luna nur den Kopf zur Seite legte und sich zu Harry beugte. Sie holte etwas aus ihrer Umhangtasche und hielt es Harry unter die Nase. Dieser blinzelte. Ron beugte sich zu dem kleinen Döschen, was Luna in der Hand hielt.

»Ist das Riechsalz? Mein Vater hat das auch zu Hause. Er hat es von einer Muggelapoleke.«

Draco sah ihn fragend an und Luna lachte.

»Das heißt Apotheke und nein, es ist eine magische Pflanze. Normalerweise kann sie zum Abschrecken von Gartengnomen genutzt werden. Wir tun das nicht, da Gnome bekanntlich Glück bringen. Aber mein Vater hat eine kleinere Dosis besorgt, um die Zusammensetzung zu studieren. Wie auch immer, was Gnome abschreckt, müsste selbst Riesen aus dem Schlaf holen. Diese wundersamen Geschöpfe sind nicht sehr empfindlich.«

Während Ron einfach nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, beugte sich Draco besorgt über Harry. Der blinzelte erneut und seine Augen hinter den Kontaktlinsen schienen klarer zu werden.

»Verdammte … Ich glaube, … ich bin ok.«

Ron sah besorgt aus und half Draco, Harry aufzurichten. Dieser schien zu versuchen, etwas abzuschütteln. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf Draco, Ron und zuletzt Luna. Er schien ihre Besorgnis zu spüren, sammelte sich und erklärte.

»Meine inneren Schutzwälle waren zwar aktiviert, aber die Heftigkeit der Magie, die sich in der Barriere bündelt, hat mich etwas überrascht. Dazu kommt, dass eine Dementoren ähnliche Kraft in dem Schild steckt. Ich werde mich erst einmal einige Minuten an den Effekt gewöhnen müssen, um nicht gleich wieder aus dem Konzept zu geraten. Können wir noch einen Moment hier sitzen bleiben?«

Die anderen nickten und Luna suchte ein wenig Holz zusammen. Als sie Rons fragenden Blick sah, holte sie Streichhölzer aus der Tasche und zündete den kleinen Holzstoß an.

»Feuer. Wenn die Magie in der Barriere für Harry ähnlich wirkt, wie die Nähe es Dementors, könnte Wärme helfen.«

Harry nickte dankbar und streckte seine Hände aus. Draco hatte nicht eine Sekunde die Schulter von Harry losgelassen. Aber er hatte mit der zweiten Hand einen Schokofrosch aus der Tasche gezogen und ihn Harry in die Hand gedrückt.

»Ich bleibe hier bei Harry, ihr könnt euch ein wenig umsehen.«

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich hinter Harry und kuschelte sich an ihn, die Beine um ihn herum gelegt. Ron bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle und sah stattdessen Draco an, als wäre er eines von Hagrids Lieblingstieren.

»Was ist Weasley? Wenn er Wärme braucht, bin ich genau die richtige Person hier. Oder hast du schon Mal etwas Heißeres gesehen?«

Draco schob trotzig das Kinn vor, während Harry und Ron gleichzeitig in Gelächter ausbrachen. Harry verschluckte sich fast an seiner Schokolade. Luna schien es als ernsthaftes Statement zu akzeptieren und zog Ron mit sich. Draco knuffte Harry in die Seite, als dieser nicht wieder ernst wurde.

»Hey! Es ist einfach schön zu wissen, dass ich mit dem heißesten Typen der Zauberwelt schlafe und sich dieser sogar als Heizkissen hergibt. Wer hätte so viel Selbstlosigkeit von dir erwartet?!«

Draco schien das zufrieden zu stellen, er legte sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter, während sich dieser zufrieden seufzend in die Umarmung zurücklegte.

»Bist du langsam wieder voll da?«

Harry hörte die vergeblich überspielte Sorge in Dracos Stimme und sie berührte ihn tief.

»Mir geht es gut, Draco. Ich muss mich nur kurz auf den Aufbau meiner Schutzmechanismen konzentrieren. Sie haben arg unter dem plötzlichen Eindringen fremder Magie gelitten.«

Draco sah das als Aufforderung zu schweigen, kuschelte sich nur noch ein wenig näher, aber nahm den Kopf wieder zurück, um sich umsehen zu können. Ron und Luna kamen nach einigen Minuten zurück.

»Wir haben eine Hütte gefunden. Die Beschreibung trifft auf die Hütte zu, in der die verschwundenen Muggel zuletzt gesehen wurden. Sie liegt ein wenig zurück, also schätzungsweise noch außerhalb der Magiebarriere. Ich weiß nicht, ob es klug für Harry ist, noch einmal hinaus zu gehen, nur um wieder hierher zurück zu kommen, aber wir sollten die Hütte untersuchen.«

Ron sah Harry fragend an. Der schien aus irgendeiner Trance zurückzukommen.

»Ich glaube, dass es in Ordnung ist. Ich kann mitkommen. Aber ich sollte nicht wieder mit der selben Geschwindigkeit in die Barriere eintreten.«

Die anderen nickten und nach einigen Sekunden erhob sich Harry, löschte das Feuer mit einer Decke aus seiner Tasche und half Draco auf die Beine.

»Ihr müsst halt einfach die Augen für mich mit offen halten. Sobald der Druck der Barriere wegfällt, werde ich wahrscheinlich zu unsensibel sein, um irgendetwas Magisches um mich herum wahrzunehmen.«

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Harry konnte fühlen, als sie das Störungsfeld verließen. Er senkte seine Schilde ein wenig, aber er merkte dennoch, dass seine Sinne stumpf waren.

Vorsichtig betraten sie die Hütte. Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und erleuchtet, konnten aber nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Eigentlich gab es nur zwei Räume. Das Wohnzimmer mit Küche und einen Schlafraum mit abgehender Toilette. Draco und Harry gingen in den größeren Raum, während Ron hinter Luna das Schlafzimmer betrat. Neben den zwei Betten fand Luna Gepäck.

»Ob das einem der verschwundenen Muggel gehört?«

Luna nahm die Tasche unter die Lupe. Ron fand am anderen Ende des Raumes einen Reiserucksack. Er untersuchte auch seinen Inhalt. Neben Kleidung, Campingsachen und Nahrungsmitteln, welche er untersuchte und bei sich verstaute, fand er einen eckigen Lederbeutel. Er öffnete ihn und entnahm kleine Plastikkärtchen.

»Hier steht immer der selbe Name auf den Karten. Der Mann, dem das Gepäck gehört, scheint ein gewisser Thomas Kerby zu sein.«

Luna stutzte.  
»Der Name war nicht unter denen der vermissten Personen. Ich habe hier auch eine Geldbörse gefunden. Nadja Jendsky steht auf ihren Plastikkärtchen. War ebenfalls nicht auf der Liste.«

Harry hatte gerade den Raum betreten. Er sah die Kärtchen in den Händen der beiden und sagte:

»Das sind Kreditkarten, etwas womit sich die Muggel sparen, Geld herumzutragen, aber bezahlen können.«

Rons Augen wurden rund.

»Damit können sie einkaufen? Die sind verrückt.«  
Er schien sich einiges von seinem Vater angewöhnt zu haben, da seine Augen eindeutig Interesse verrieten. Luna holte ihn zu brennenderen Fragen zurück.

»Harry, die beiden stehen noch nicht auf der Liste. Aber die Tür war nicht verschlossen und ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum sie ihr gesamtes Gepäck hier lassen sollten, es sei denn …«

Draco hatte ebenfalls den Raum betreten.

»Es sei denn, sie sind nicht freiwillig gegangen. Wir denken auch so. Es stand angefangenes Essen auf dem Küchentisch. Sieht so aus, als wären zwei neue Muggel vermisst. Wir sollten eine Nachricht mit beiden Namen zu Kingsley schicken, damit er sie überprüfen kann.«

Harry nickte, Luna suchte weiter in den Sachen. Ron hingegen holte einen Umschlag aus der Tasche.

»Wir können einfach je eine Karte und eine Notiz hier reinlegen. Muss nur noch Kingsleys voller Name auf den Umschlag und ein wenig von diesem Pulver darüber.«

Er zog eine Flasche aus dem Umhang. Als er die fragenden oder in Dracos Fall misstrauischen Gesichter sah, fügte er erklärend hinzu.

»Neueste Erfindung von George und Lee. Ist ein wenig wie Muggelpost, aber schneller. Falls keine Eule zur Hand ist und die Nachricht zu lang für einen Patronus, können die Umschläge verwendet werden. Sie sind so verhext, dass nur ungefährliche Sachen hinein getan werden können. Sobald das Pulver auf den Umschlag kommt, aber dunkle Magie darin ist, verbrennt der Umschlag. Wenn alles im grünen Bereich ist, verschwindet er zu der Person, die auf dem Umschlag steht. Auf der Stelle.«

Harry sah beeindruckt aus, während Dracos Augen einen glasigen Blick angenommen hatten.

»Wow! Die beiden sind total genial.«

Luna nickte bestätigend.  
»Das dürfte eine Revolution in der neuen Zauberkommunikation werden.«

Ron sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass seine Vorschläge auf derartige Begeisterung stießen. Sie schickten den Umschlag zu Kingsley und überlegten, wie sie weiter verfahren sollten.

»Wir sollten ein Warnschild an der Hütte anbringen. Irgendetwas, was die Muggel wieder zurückschickt, aber den Entführenden nicht verdächtig erscheint.«

Die anderen sahen Draco groß an.

»Wenn sie weiter hierher kommen, werden weitere verschwinden. Sie wissen nichts von dem Störfeld. Harry, du bist doch mit Muggeln aufgewachsen, was sind muggeltypische Warnzeichen?«

Harry überlegte. Verkehrsschilder konnten in diesem Fall nichts nützen, ein Warnschild über Privatgelände würde nicht alle Muggel abhalten. Dann hatte er eine Idee. Er verließ die Hütte, stellte sich noch ein gutes Stück davon entfernt auf und brummelte etwas, bevor er seinen Zauberstab schwang. Die anderen versammelten sich um ihn, um das Ergebnis seines Zaubers zu begutachten.

Ein riesiges gelbes Dreieck mit einem schwarzen Rahmen und einem schwarzen Symbol in der Mitte stand gut sichtbar mitten im Wald und vor der Hütte. Es hatte noch ein eckiges Schild darunter.

»Ähm, Harry. Warum sollten Muggel Angst vor gelben Schildern haben?«

Draco nickte zu Rons Frage und fügte hinzu.

»Und was bedeutet Reaktorunfall?«

Harry kicherte und versuchte es ihnen zu erklären, scheiterte aber an mangelnden Physik- und Chemiekenntnissen. Immerhin hatte er nur die Grundschule in der Muggelwelt besucht.

»Das ist etwas, woraus die Muggel Energie beziehen, aber was gefährlich ist. Stellt es euch als eine Art ungebändigte Magie vor, die plötzlich ausbricht und alles im Umfeld zerstört. Das muss nicht immer sichtbar sein. In den Nachrichten habe ich mal gesehen, dass diese Schadstoffe noch Jahre später im Boden sind und alles Essbare giftig machen. Ich weiß es selber nicht genauer, aber es wird den Muggeln Angst machen und sie werden wahrscheinlich das Weite suchen.«

Die Anderen waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie irgendetwas von Harrys Erklärung verstanden hatten, aber nahmen sie kommentarlos hin. Sie hatten keine bessere Idee und vertrauten Harrys Kenntnissen über Muggel.

»Wir sollten es uns von Hermione erklären lassen, wenn wir zurück kommen.«, sagte Ron abschließend.

Sie gingen zurück zu dem Punkt, an dem die Barriere unsichtbar vor ihnen aufragte und schauten zu Harry. Dieser konzentrierte sich einen Moment und nickte dann. Als sie jedoch in das Störfeld traten, brach Harry erneut zusammen. Draco war außer sich vor Sorge. Er nahm Harry auf die Arme und trug ihn wieder zurück. Luna übernahm die Vorhut der kleinen Gruppe. Sie sah, wie aufgelöst Draco war und wollte diesmal sicher gehen, dass sie ausreichend vorbereitet zu dem Feld zurückgingen.

»Wir müssen heute Nacht in der Hütte bleiben. Harry kann nicht weiter.«

Draco hielt Harry fest an sich gedrückt, legte ihn dann aber auf dem einen Bett ab, als sei er zerbrechlich. Er sah auf den bewusstlosen Harry herab und streichelte besorgt dessen Gesicht. Ron sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Belustigung an.

»Warum ist das passiert? Er hatte doch seinen Schutz verstärkt? Harry!«

Luna versuchte Draco zu beruhigen, aber nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Sie versuchte, Draco aus dem Zimmer zu führen.

»Draco, er ist okay. Harry ist stark, er wird nur etwas Zeit brauchen, sich an die Belastung zu gewöhnen.«

Draco ließ sich jedoch nicht von Harry wegziehen, sondern probierte es mit einem Weckzauber. Harry schlug die Augen auf. Nachdem er seine Verwirrung weggeblinzelt hatte, richteten sich seine Augen auf einen erleichterten Draco.

»Was war denn das, Harry? Warum hat es dich gerade noch mal erwischt?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich fühle mich, als hätte ich gerade eine Stunde mit Dementoren ohne Patronus verbracht. Wir müssen weiter!«

Harry versuchte aufzustehen, aber Draco drückte ihn in die Kissen zurück.

»Wir bleiben hier. Du ruhst dich erstmal aus.«

Luna schien einen Plan zu entwickeln, während Ron auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand.

»Draco, du bleibst bei Harry und ihr schlaft. Ihr könnt uns in drei Stunden ablösen. Ron und ich schieben die erste Wache. Wir gehen morgen zu der Barriere zurück und Harry gewöhnt sich in dem Störfeld an die Magie. Das hat vorhin besser geklappt.«

Ihr Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu. Ron folgte ihr aus dem Raum, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sein bester Freund wiederhergestellt war. Draco legte seine Arme um Harry und zog ihn wieder in eine liegende Position.

»Schlaf Harry. Luna hat Recht. Du brauchst deine Kraft.«

Harry seufzte, kuschelte sich an Draco und fiel sofort in einen traumlosen Schlaf, mit dem beruhigenden Gefühl von Dracos Händen, die seinen Rücken streichelten. Als Harry erwachte, sah er Luna in dem zweiten Bett liegen, während Ron und Draco nicht zu sehen waren. Er schlich aus dem Zimmer und hörte Lachen aus der Küche.

»Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich Eierkuchen machen sehe. Auf Muggelart.«

Ron sah Draco über die Schulter beim Kochen zu und lachte. Draco hob nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

»Was du nicht über mich weißt, würde ganze Bücher füllen. Kochen ist ein wenig wie Zaubertränke machen. Ich mag das. Ich bin früher viel in die Küche geschlichen und habe von unseren Hauselfen Essen zugesteckt bekommen. Manchmal haben wir heimlich zusammen gebacken, weil es so viel Spaß gemacht hat, mit Mehl um sich zu werfen. Das Ganze hatte ein Ende, als mich mein Vater mit neun Jahren einmal dabei erwischt hat und mir erklärt hat, dass das kein gebührliches Verhalten für einen Malfoy sei. Ich meine mit seinen Untergebenen zu scherzen und Hausarbeit machen.«

Die Erinnerung schien ihn zu schmerzen, aber er lenkte schnell das Thema um, damit es Ron nicht bemerkte.

»Wie weit sind denn der Kaffee und die Rühreier, Ron?«

Der Angesprochene schaute stolz auf seine Tasse und die andere Pfanne herab. Auch er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Draco sich bei dem Thema unwohl fühlte und protestierte nicht über den Themawechsel. Als wolle er seine Bemerkung wieder gut machen, fügte auch er ein Geständnis hinzu.

»Das Ei ist nicht so gut wie das von Hermione, aber seit unserer Zeit mit Harry, auf der Suche nach Horcruxen, habe ich heimlich Kochunterricht genommen, um sie glücklich zu machen. Ich wollte mir nicht mein Leben lang anhören, ich ließe mich bedienen. Und Hermione ist viel, aber definitiv nicht der Hausfrauentyp. Ich glaube es ist beides genießbar und mit Sicherheit fertig.«

Draco strahlte Ron an, welcher das offene Lächeln zurückgab. Harry war völlig gerührt. Die beiden schienen nicht nur einen Waffenstillstand zu haben, sie schienen sich ernsthaft anzufreunden. Er räusperte sich. Die Köche schreckten auf, aber entspannten sich direkt wieder, als sie Harry sahen. Draco ließ sofort seinen letzten Pfannkuchen in Rons Obhut und umarmte Harry.

»Wie geht es dir?«

Harry spielte den Beleidigten.

»Mir geht es gut. Ihr habt mich gar nicht geweckt. Wer von euch hat denn jetzt nicht geschlafen?«

Ron scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen, aber Draco sprang ein.

»Du brauchtest Schlaf und Ron hat heldenhaft darauf bestanden, dass er mit einem Nickerchen auf dem Sofa zurecht käme, als ich Luna und ihn ablösen wollte. Mach dir nicht schon wieder Sorgen um Andere. Sie können selbst entscheiden, was gut für sie ist.«

Ron hob den Blick und lächelte entwaffnend. Heimlich war er beeindruckt. Draco war nett zu ihm, hatte ihn vor Harry gut dastehen lassen. Draco hatte sogar von seiner nicht perfekten Kindheit erzählt, die ihm Ron früher immer geneidet hatte. Ron war erstaunt, dass Draco ihm gegenüber seine Maske gesenkt hatte. Zusätzlich war Dracos Weg, Harrys Heldenkomplex zu bearbeiten, sichtlich effektiv. Er entschied einmal mehr, dass Draco gut für seinen Freund war. Harry deckte den Tisch.

»Danke ihr zwei!«, murmelte er in seinen Drei-Tage-Bart.

Während sich Draco neben Harry niederließ, ging Ron Luna wecken. Das Frühstück war großartig. Luna und Harry hörten erst auf, die beiden zu loben, als sie mit Pfannkuchen beworfen wurden.

Sie machten sich nach Lunas Vorschlag in ihren Muggelsachen auf den Weg. Harry brach zwar diesmal nicht zusammen, als er in den Bereich der Störung kam, aber er brauchte dennoch zwei Stunden, um sich innerlich gegen die Einflüsse zu schützen. Sie hielten sich verborgen, da sie sich sicher waren, dass auch Warnungszauber in dem Schutzschild waren, sie demnach schon gesucht werden würden. Danach liefen sie weiter. Sie unterhielten sich nicht, da sie davon ausgingen, jederzeit angegriffen werden zu können und keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollten.

Sie probierten ihre Zauberstäbe aus, aber sie konnten ihre Magie nicht wirklich steuern. In Lunas Fall blieben die Zauber zwar erhalten, aber wirkten kaum. Rons Zaubersprüche waren gefährlich, da sie völlig andere Ergebnisse erzielten. Harrys Sprüche feuerten auf ihn zurück, aber abgeschwächt. Draco erreichte immer den gegenteiligen Effekt, den er erzielen wollte, ebenfalls in milderer Form.

»Harry, du beherrscht doch ein wenig Magie ohne Zauberstab, kannst du die nicht versuchen? Da alle unsere Zauberstäbe unterschiedlich agieren, könnte es doch sein, dass die Barriere die Zauber über den Inhalt unserer Stäbe manipuliert. Dann wäre Magie ohne Hilfsmittel am sichersten.«

Ron sah Draco überrascht an.

»Du klingst schon wie Hermione. Du liest nicht zufällig viel oder?«

Harry kicherte, als Draco mit den Augen rollte. Er versuchte seinen Zauber an einer Schlange, die er durch die Büsche kriechen sah.

»_Accio Schlange!_«

Die Schlange flog ohne Probleme in seine Hand und zischte dort wütend.

_»Wie kannssst du esss wagen?«_

Harry schaute sie an.

_»Esss tut mir leid, aber ich mussste ausssprobieren, ob ich ohne meinen ZZauberssstab __hexxen kann.«_

Draco unterdrückte ein erregtes Stöhnen. Warum musste Harry ihn immer in der Wildnis daran erinnern, dass er Schlangensprache konnte. Er machte sich eine Gedankennotiz, ihn das nächste Mal im Bett daran zu erinnern. Schon das Hören von Harry, wenn er Parsel nutzte, machte ihn an. Die Schlange sah überrascht zu Harry auf.

_»Hallo. Du kannssst mich verssstehen. Ein interesssanter Menschhh zzuletzzt. Gehören __die anderen auch zzu dir?«_

Harry zeigte auf die drei neben ihm. Sie sahen ihn alle etwas verstört an.

_»Die drei ssschon. Gibt esss hier noch andere Mensschen?«_

Die Schlange nickte mit ihrem erhobenen Kopf.

_»Esss sssind zzwei Mensschen auf dem Weg hier her. Lässsst du mich jetzzt runter?__«_

Harry strich ihr über den Kopf.

_»Vielen Dank! Aber klar! Passss auf dich aufff!«_

Er setzte die Schlange ab und an die Anderen gewand sprach er wieder in Englisch.

»Es sind zwei Personen hierher unterwegs, also gibt es tatsächlich Schutzzauber in der Barriere. Vielleicht sollten wir uns verstecken und auf sie warten?«

Sie suchten sich etwas höhere Büsche mit einem guten Blick auf die Ebene vor ihnen.

»Warum kannst du eigentlich immer noch Schlangensprache? Ich hätte gedacht, dass durch den Tod des Stückes Voldemort in dir, auch diese Fähigkeit stirbt.«

Luna musterte ihn forschend. Harry überlegte, wie es Hermione ihm erklärt hatte.

»Es ist alles gestorben, was er in mir hinterlassen hatte. Aber durch die Anwendung einiger seiner Fähigkeiten, sind sie so sehr mit mir verschmolzen, dass sie nicht mit ihm gestorben sind. So oder so ähnlich hat sich Hermione ausgedrückt.«

Luna war damit zufrieden. Nach einigen Minuten konnten sie Fußschritte hören. Eine Hexe und ein Zauberer sahen sich vorsichtig um, während sie auf den Rand der Barriere zuliefen. Der Mann äußerte sich zuerst.

»Bestimmt schon wieder Muggel auf Wanderschaft. Wir hätten uns wirklich einen unbewohnteren Teil dieses verdammten Planeten suchen können.«

Die Frau reagierte in einer sehr harschen Stimmlage.

»Kannst du dem Meister nie zuhören? Er hat die Stelle nicht gewählt, sie war bereits da. Er hätte solche Magie nicht an jeder beliebigen Stelle anwenden oder gar erzeugen können. Außerdem haben die Muggel auch ihren Nutzen.«

Bei den letzten Worten kicherte sie und Harry biss sich vor Wut auf die Unterlippe. Draco legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen. Als die beiden vorbei gelaufen waren, schauten sich die vier unschlüssig an.

»Sollen wir sie überwältigen?«, fragte Ron in die Stille.

Luna schien eine bessere Idee zu haben, aber Draco sprach schneller.

»Wie folgen ihnen und finden dadurch schneller ihren Zufluchtsort.«

Luna grinste, diese Idee hatte sie ebenfalls gehabt. Draco nickte ihr zu. Sie warteten auf die Rückkehr. Nach einer Weile waren wieder Schritte zu hören.

»So ein Mist, die müssen schon viel weiter drin sein. Lass sie uns suchen.«

Der Mann grummelte etwas Unhörbares, aber folgte der Hexe. Harry versuchte einen Geräuschedämmungszauber an seinen Begleiterinnen und sich und war erfreut, als er perfekt funktionierte. Ron und Draco gingen vorne weg. Luna und Harry blieben leicht hinter ihnen, aber verloren den Blickkontakt nicht. Harry war so sehr in Gedanken bei der Frage, warum seine Magie hier ohne Zauberstab einwandfrei zu arbeiten schien, dass er nicht mitbekam, dass Luna und die anderen Beiden stehen geblieben waren. Luna hielt ihn am Arm fest, kurz bevor er in Ron rannte. Sie hatten den letzten Sichtschutz erreicht, bevor hinter einer längeren Ebene ein Haus stand. Es war erst bei genauem Hinsehen als solches zu erkennen, was sie vermuten ließ, dass Muggel es gar nicht wahrnahmen. Vor diesem Haus stand ein Mann in Umhang, an ihm vorbei gingen die beiden anderen ins Haus. Der Mann kam jedoch kurz darauf wieder heraus und gesellte sich zur Wache.

»Haben nichts gefunden. Der Meister wird nicht erfreut sein. Hoffe nur, dass sie einfach Richtung Festland wieder aus dem Schild raus sind.«

Ein Schnauben war zu hören. Die Wache war ein wenig kleiner als der andere Mann, aber sah trotzdem zu ihm herab.

»Das wüssten wir. Sie sind noch innerhalb des Kreises und ich vermute, ihr werdet einfach noch einmal losgeschickt, bis ihr sie gefunden habt. Was wenn es sich um Zauberer handelt?«

Der größere Mann schien diese Aussicht nicht zu genießen. Er versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln und deutete auf eine Zeitung, die unbeachtet auf einem Stuhl lag.

»Irgendwas Interessantes drin?«

Die Wache schien eine Konversation auch lieber zu führen, als weiter über die Pläne ihres Meisters zu spekulieren.

»Ja. Der Smith Junge hat eine Richtigstellung geschrieben. Hat wohl den Mund etwas voll genommen bei der Potter-Malfoy-Geschichte. Und Kimmkorn. Sie hat ein wenig geforscht in der ganzen Malfoy-Potter-Affäre. Liebe diese Frau, macht alle madig. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Malfoy einen Plan hat, zusammen mit seinem Alten. Potter soll demnach in Kontakt zu Lucius Malfoy stehen und unter dem schlechten Einfluss seines Sohnes. Der junge Malfoy fickt Potter nur, um die Befreiungspläne seines Alten durchzukriegen. Könnte wetten, die Malfoys kriegen den kleinen Idioten eingespannt und beenden das Werk, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer angefangen hat. Unser Meister hat ja auch schon Kontakt zu Malfoy aufgenommen, um ihn einzuspannen, aber bisher kam wohl noch keine feste Zusage zurück. Jetzt ist Yaxley sauer, weil er glaubt, die Malfoys holen ihn nicht mit in ihren Coup.«

Drei Gesichter sahen Draco fragend an, der wiederum ungläubig zu Harry schaute. Sie wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden Männern zu, als einer sprach.

»Die Malfoys haben sich noch nie in die Karten schauen lassen. Mich hat es gewundert, dass sie vorm dunklen Lord gekuscht haben. Aber am Ende haben sie ja auch den betrogen. Ich bin froh, wenn ich mit denen nicht den Pfad kreuzen muss. Woher will denn die Kimmkorn wissen, dass Potter mit dem alten Malfoy in Kontakt steht?«

Der Wachmann nahm die Zeitung auf.

»Ist ein Brief an Potter drin. Bittet ihn um einen Besuch, er wisse worum es ginge. Sieht echt aus.«

Drei fragende Augenpaare richteten sich auf Harry. Der nickte nur, ließ seine Augen aber nicht von Dracos Gesicht. Draco nickte zurück und bedeutete, dass sie später darüber reden würden. Zweifel nagten an Harry. So viel Schaden und Leid von Kimmkorn ausgegangen war, sie hatte auch immer einige Details richtig erfasst. Was also wusste sie über Draco?

Luna winkte sie ein Stück weg. Sie konnten aus dieser Position immer noch sehen, was am Eingang des Hauses geschah, aber konnten sich flüsternd unterhalten. Luna sah in die Runde.

»Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt zu diskutieren, aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass wir mit Zweifeln weiter gehen. Draco, Harry, seid ihr bei uns? Machen wir weiter? Vertraut ihr euch?«

Harry und Draco sahen sich in die Augen. Ron sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, ungläubig.

»Yaxley hat mich angefragt, ich habe ihn um ein Treffen gebeten. Ich dachte, dass würde uns helfen, ihn zu schnappen.«

Harry sah keine Anzeichen von Unehrlichkeit in Dracos Augen.

»Ich habe einen Brief von deinem Vater bekommen. Ich ging davon aus, dass er mit mir über dich reden will.«

Nach einigen Sekunden des Starrens, riss Ron der Geduldsfaden.

»Jetzt hört mal ihr beiden. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich von Rita Kimmkorn manipulieren zu lassen. Ich habe nicht alle meine Zweifel gegen Draco ausgeräumt, aber ich vertraue ihm genug, um ihm eine Chance zu geben. Dass Harry in dunklen Aktivitäten steckt, steht für mich außer Frage. Können wir uns darauf einigen?«

Überrascht sahen alle Ron an, der verlegen die Achseln zuckte. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf den Gesichtern der Lover breit und sie schüttelten die Hände.

Dann schlichen sie sichtlich erleichtert zu ihrem früheren Aussichtspunkt zurück. Draco war wider Willen erneut von Ron beeindruckt. Auch Luna schien mehr zu sein, als der erste Anschein annehmen ließ. Ohne die Beiden, hätten Harry und er garantiert wieder mit Misstrauen dealen müssen. Ihr Eingreifen war auch nicht parteiisch gewesen, sondern hatte auch ihm geholfen. Er hatte das Gefühl, er könnte in ihnen Freunde finden, ohne sie gesucht zu haben.


	26. 26 Umgekehrte Magie

**Umgekehrte Magie**

Nach einer Weile kam die Frau wieder raus, sie sah etwas zerrüttet aus. Sie ging mit dem Mann, der auch vorher mit ihr die Gegend durchsucht hatte, in eine andere Richtung davon. Die Wache war jetzt allein. Luna flüsterte.

»Gehen wir rein?«

Ron und Harry drehten sich zu Draco, der ebenfalls nicht sicher war.

»Wenn wir hinein gehen, könnten wir unvorbereitet in 20 Leute laufen, soweit wir wissen. Vielleicht kommen die anderen Zwei auch direkt zurück. Wenn wir hier warten, können wir vielleicht mehr über die Lage erfahren.«

Harry scharrte mit dem Fuß.

»Aber was ist, wenn sie die Muggel dort gefangen halten und sie jetzt noch leben?«

Luna und Ron nickten. Sie wussten, dass Harry sich verantwortlich fühlte und versuchen würde, die gefährdeten Muggel zu retten.

»Wir können Tarnzauber anwenden und den Wachmann mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegen, damit er vergisst, dass wir vorbei gegangen sind. Das wäre besser als ihn zu überwältigen und für Ankommende einen Tipp zu hinterlassen.«

Lunas Idee hatte jedoch einen Nachteil.

»Was ist, wenn er uns dann in den Rücken fällt?« fragte Harry.

»Ich habe ein bisschen Vielsafttrank dabei. Wir könnten ihn getarnt und gefesselt verstecken und einer von uns nimmt seine Position ein. Dann haben wir auch gleich eine Rückendeckung.«

Ron stimmte zu und Draco bot an, die Wache zu mimen. Draco und Harry schlichen sich an die Wache heran, sie waren durch den Tarnzauber nicht von ihrer Umgebung zu unterscheiden. Ron lief um den Wachmann herum und von hinten auf ihn zu. Nach 20 Sekunden sprang Luna hinter dem Busch hervor und als die Wache ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte, schlug ihn Ron mit einem Ast von hinten nieder. Draco sah ihn an.

»Wie barbarisch.«

Ron winkte ab.

»Aber effektiv dieser Muggelweg! Im Moment sinnvoller als zaubern.«

Schnell schleppte sie den Mann in einen Busch, rissen ihm einige Haare aus, warfen sie in eine Ampulle Vielsafttrank und Draco kippte sie in einem Zug hinunter.

»Gut, in der Flasche ist noch genug für eine weitere Stunde. Seht zu, dass ihr in zwei Stunden wieder draußen seid. Ich zieh mich noch schnell um, dann macht ihr euch los!«

Die Anderen warteten, bis Draco die Robe der Wache angelegt hatte und legten Tarnzauber über sich. Ron brauchte etwas Hilfe, diese Art von Zaubern, waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, davon abgesehen, war Harry der Einzige, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich seine Zauberkräfte benutzen konnte. Er war erstaunt, wie leicht ihm die zauberstablose Magie plötzlich fiel.

»Was ist das?«

Luna zeigte auf einen Gegenstand, der der Wache aus der Umhangtasche gefallen war. Draco betrachtete es vorsichtig, bevor er es aufhob und verwirrt zu Harry sah.

»Das ist ein Amulett mit einem Blendungszauber. Es gehörte meinem Vater und wurde vom Ministerium beschlagnahmt. Da hat wohl jemand …«

Er brach ab und schien zu überlegen. Seine Gesichtszügen wirkten angestrengt und traurig. Harry dachte sogar kurz Schock in seinen feinen Zügen zu erkennen, bevor Draco sich wieder sammelte.

»Wir reden später darüber. Geht erst einmal rein.«

Die Drei bestätigten, dass sie einverstanden waren und schlichen ins Haus. Draco nahm seinen Posten neben der Tür ein und griff nach dem Tagespropheten, um sich zu beschäftigen. Sie waren vorsichtig, obwohl Harry ihre Schritte unhörbar gezaubert hatte und sie getarnt waren. Das Haus erschien von innen größer als von außen, aber Harry überraschte das nach seinen Camping-Erfahrungen bei der Weltmeisterschaft nicht mehr. Sie gingen instinktiv nach unten, da Gefangene meistens in Kellern gehalten wurden. Keiner von ihnen sagte, dass sie davon ausgingen, dass es keine Gefangenen mehr geben würde. Sie liefen durch lange Gänge und kamen an eine verschlossene Tür, mit einem kleinen Loch auf Augenhöhe darin. Als sie hindurch schauten, konnten sie zwei Männer am Tisch sitzen sehen. Den Einen hatte Harry bisher nur einmal gesehen, er hatte versucht, die Verhaftung von Lunas Vater mit durchzuführen. Luna neben ihm zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Der linke Mann hat mich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts entführt. Sein Name ist Selwyn.«

Harry nickte.  
»Er hat auch deinen Vater mehr als einmal gefoltert. Wir sollten sie unschädlich machen. Der zweite ist Stan Shunpike. Wie es aussieht, ist er mittlerweile tatsächlich zur falschen Seite übergelaufen. Das ist nur die Schuld des Ministeriums.«

Ron stimmte zu, brachte aber das Thema auf ein anderes Problem.

»Wie können wir sie unschädlich machen? Ich habe wirklich genug davon, sie zu schocken, nur um sie einen Tag später wieder in meinem Rücken zu haben.«

Harry schnaubte. Auch er hatte oft nach dem Krieg darüber nach gedacht, wie sie effektiver arbeiten konnten, als immer wieder die selben Leute zu bekämpfen.

»Ich habe von Kingsley einen Portschlüssel bekommen. Wir schlagen sie nieder und sehen zu, dass sie ihn beide berühren. Dann sage ich das Passwort und sie werden in eine Zelle im Ministerium transportiert.«

Ron und Luna waren begeistert. Harry war froh, dass Hermione oder George nicht anwesend waren. Sie hätten berechtigte Einwände gegen das Einsperren von Leuten, deren Schuld nicht bewiesen ist. Zumal gerade der Krieg bewiesen hatte, dass auch im Ministerium nicht gerade von Fairness ausgegangen werden konnte. Er beruhigte sein Gewissen damit, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelte.

»Ron, auf Drei. Eins, zwei und drei!«

Ron warf das Pulver durch das Loch, Harry öffnete die Tür und Luna und Ron schwangen je einen Knüppel auf die Köpfe der beiden überraschten Gestalten. Als das Geräusch fallender Körper nach kurzen Aufschreien verklungen war, warf Ron das Gegenmittel zum Finsternispulver, damit sie die zwei bewusstlosen Figuren auf dem Kellerboden sehen konnten. Bevor sie den Portschlüssel aktivierten, durchsuchten sie die beiden, konnten aber außer ihren Zauberstäben nichts bei ihnen finden. Harry legte einen Gürtel in die überkreuzten Hände der beiden, sagte

»Draconis«

und sie verschwanden. Ron brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

»Meine Güte, dich hat es echt erwischt, hm?«

Luna sah nur mit verständnisvollen Augen zu Harry, der sich ablenkte, indem er den Raum absuchte. Aber Harry musste gestehen, dass es ihm kurz schwer fiel, sich auf die Suche zu konzentrieren. Er hatte tatsächlich an Draco gedacht, als er sich Codeworte für die Portschlüssel ausdenken musste. Er sah am anderen Ende des Raumes eine weitere Tür und wies darauf hin. Ron folgte seinem Blick. Hinter einem Tisch mit Getränken und Spielkarten der Muggel war tatsächlich eine Tür. Sie war massiver als die erste und fensterlos.

»Denkst du, es ist sicher, einfach hindurch zu gehen?«

Luna schaute sich im Raum um und ließ beiläufig fallen:

»Es gibt wohl nur einen Weg es heraus zu finden, wir schnappen uns die Schlüssel da oben an der Wand und gehen hindurch!«

Harry versuchte, die Schlüssel heran zu holen. Aber _»Accio!« _funktionierte nicht.

»Ist wahrscheinlich Zauberschutz darum. Wir könnten das hier benutzen!«

Sie zog einen Nibbler aus der Tasche und ließ ihn auf dem Boden nieder.

»Der Schlüssel scheint aus Edelmetall zu sein, das dürfte ihn interessieren.«

Ron war beeindruckt.  
»Du hast einen Nibbler dabei?«

Luna zuckte nur die Schultern und antwortete in einem abwesenden Ton.

»Nützliches kleines Haustier. Hagrid hat mir erklärt, wie ein Haus so gesichert werden kann, dass er es nicht unterhöhlt, seitdem lebt er bei mir. Es war ein Geschenk von Ollivander. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht lange alleine lassen!«

Harry grinste. Das war seine Luna. Luna hatte im Krieg mit dem Zauberstabmeister Freundschaft geschlossen. Sie begleitete ihn häufig auf seinen Touren, um magische Pflanzen oder Tierhaare einzusammeln. Harry war erstaunt, wie gut die Beiden sich verstanden und vermutete, dass Ollivander sein Geschäft eines Tages an Luna übergeben würde. Er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er sich vorstellte, wie zukünftige Elfjährige Luna in der Winkelgasse gegenüberstanden, um ihren ersten Zauberstab zu kaufen. Er fand sie durchaus eine würdige Nachfolgerin für den mysteriös wirkenden Ollivander.

Der Nibbler war tatsächlich nicht lange auf dem Boden herum gekrochen, bevor er die Wand hoch krabbelte. Als er den Schlüssel erreichte, schubste er ihn mit seiner Schnauze vom Haken. Offensichtlich war das Metall zu schwer, es fiel auf den Boden, der Nibbler kroch hinterher. Luna nahm ihn wieder auf die Hand und verstaute ihn in der Robe, während Harry den Schlüssel aufhob.

»Also gut. Für den Fall, dass hinter der Tür viele unerwünschte Menschen sitzen, hast du noch Finsterpulver, Ron?«

Dieser nickte und nahm es in die Hand. Luna schnappte sich wortlos ihren Knüppel und eines der Ablenkungsgeräte der Zwillinge. Harry nickte stolz in die Runde, nahm mit der linken Hand den Schlüssel und konzentrierte seine Magie auf die rechte. Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss, hörte ein Klicken und mit einem letzten Blick auf Ron und Luna riss er die Tür auf.

Er konnte noch kurz einen Mann an einem Schreibtisch sehen, neben ihm eine Art Kerkereingang, bevor Ron das Pulver warf und es dunkel wurde. Luna schwang ihren Knüppel in Richtung des Mannes, aber Harry hörte, dass dieser nur Holz traf. Dann konnte er Ron aufschreien hören und spürte etwas an sich vorbei rauschen.

_»Stupor!« _schrie er der fliehenden Gestalt hinterher, aber der Zauber verfehlte den Haken schlagenden Mann, der aus der anderen Tür verschwand, bevor Harry den Zauber wiederholen konnte.

»Luna, sieh nach Ron, ich renne hinterher!«

Mit diesen Worten warf er ein wenig Gegenpulver auf den Boden und rannte aus der Tür. Er konnte den Mann nicht sehen, als er um die Ecke bog, aber er vernahm sich rasch entfernende Fußschritte. Er versuchte den Weg zum Ausgang zu nehmen, bog aber mindestens einmal falsch ab. Als er endlich die Treppe nach oben erreichte, war nur aus weiter Ferne ein Ruf zu hören. Ihm blieb das Herz stehen. Draco! Er rannte so schnell, dass ihm leicht schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als er die Außentür erreichte und sich umsah, konnte er die Frau und den Mann, die nach ihnen gesucht hatten auf dem Boden liegen sehen, aber Draco und der flüchtende Mann waren verschwunden. Anscheinend hatte Draco die Ankommenden überwältigt, war dann aber von hinten überrascht worden. Harry hoffte, dass sie Draco für Informationen lebend brauchten. Er nahm schnell einen zweiten Portschlüssel aus der Tasche, nahm ihnen die Zauberstäbe ab, legte je eine Hand der bewusstlosen Personen auf das Brillenetui und flüsterte traurig:

»Frettchen«.

Jetzt war alles völlig ruhig um ihn herum. Er unterdrückte ein besorgtes Schluchzen und ging ins Haus zurück, um nach Ron und Luna zu sehen. Wer weiß, wer noch alles in dem Haus war und durch den Krach alarmiert worden war. Als er den Keller erreichte, konnte er Luna über einen sitzenden Ron gebeugt sehen und atmete erleichtert aus. Es konnte nicht so schlimm sein, wenn Ron saß. Besorgt suchte er nach Rons Verletzung. Ron winkte wortlos auf sein Bein, einen entschuldigenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ein Messer steckte unter seinem linken Knie, Blut rann das Hosenbein hinunter.

»Luna, zieh das Messer raus! Kennst du Heilungszauber?«

Luna nickte.

»Ich kenne _Episkey_, aber ich kann ihn gerade nicht anwenden.«

Harry schlug sich vor die Stirn, legte seine Hand auf Rons Bein und murmelte:

»Episkey!«

Rons Blutungen hörten auf der Stelle auf und die Wunde schloss sich.

»Danke, Kumpel. Der Schmerz hört auch schon auf! Der Typ ist entkommen? Was ist mit Draco, konnte er ihn nicht stoppen?«

Harry schluckte erneut und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Luna legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Ron sah ihn fragend an.

»Was ist passiert, Harry?«

»Die beiden, die uns hierher geführt haben, lagen am Eingang auf dem Boden. Bewusstlos. Ich habe sie ebenfalls zu Kingsley geschickt. Aber Draco ist, er war, verschwunden!«

Seine Stimme brach am Ende und Lunas Griff auf seiner Schulter verstärkte sich. Harry verbannte das Brennen in den Augen und versuchte, seine Angst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

»Wir sollten die Chance nutzen und uns hier weiter umsehen. Vielleicht finden wir Leute oder Hinweise, wohin sich Yaxley verkrochen hat.«

Ron warf Luna einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

»Harry, wir finden ihn und auch Draco. Mach dir keine Sorgen, lass uns gehen!«

Ron erhob sich, half Harry auf die Beine und ging auf die Kerkertür zu. Harry konnte sie mit einem _»Alohomora!_« öffnen. Sie fanden vier Muggel hinter der Tür. Die eine Frau sah aus, als wäre sie gefoltert worden, ein Mann war bewusstlos und zwei andere Männer schauten ängstlich zu ihnen auf. Sie saßen gegen die Wand gekauert. Luna erkannte die Frau wieder, es war die, deren Ausweis sie in der Hütte gefunden hatten.

»Wir sollten sie schleunigst nach St. Mungos bringen und bewachen lassen. Wir können jetzt auch Auroren hierher schicken. Die sollen das Haus durchsuchen!«

Ron blickte fast flehentlich zu Harry, der geistesabwesend nickte.

»Ihr macht das, ich warte hier. Falls es Hinweise gibt, möchte ich nicht, dass sie verschwinden, bevor die anderen hier eintreffen!«

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

»Du solltest hier nicht alleine warten. Wir haben einen Portschlüssel für St. Mungos, wir können die Muggel allein dort hinschicken und helfen dir suchen!«

Jetzt widersprach Luna.

»Wir müssen eine Person mitschicken, um die Situation zu erklären und die Auroren zu alarmieren. Ich gehe, ihr bleibt hier. Du solltest wirklich nicht alleine hier bleiben, Harry!«

Harry konnte sich trotz der verzweifelten Situation ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

»Ich habe die besten Freunde der Welt. Wir machen es so, wie Luna vorgeschlagen hat. Hier ist der Portschlüssel, beeile dich.«

Luna gab Harry nur einen ihrer wissenden Blicke und scharrte die Muggel um sich.

»Leg die Hand des bewusstlosen Mannes auf den Schuh. Ich halte die Frau. Es müssen alle den Schuh berühren. Es wird euch nichts passieren!«

Die Muggel sahen verwirrt aus, aber zu zerstört, um Einwände zu erheben. Als alle in Position waren, hob Luna noch einmal den Blick zu den beiden Übrigen.

»Viel Glück!«

Harry und Ron lächelten erschöpft und Harry sagte deutlich:

»Medicus!«

Die merkwürdige Gruppe verschwand auf der Stelle. Ron war an Harrys Seite getreten und legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter.

»Lass uns bei dem Schreibtisch anfangen, da saß der Mann eben noch.«

Er führte Harry ein Stück, der sich jedoch zu fangen schien und energisch anfing, die Schubladen zu öffnen, während Ron sich die Papiere auf der Oberfläche ansah. Nach etwas zehn Minuten hatten sie einen kleinen Haufen Papiere zusammengesammelt, die hilfreich sein könnten und einen großen, der nur aus Anleitungen für Zaubersprüche und Tränke bestand.

»Wir sollten auch diese mitnehmen, vielleicht finden wir heraus, was sie hier versucht haben.«

Harry blickte nachdenklich auf die beiden Haufen.

»Ich bin dafür, alles zu Hermione zu bringen. Sie ist die Beste!«

Ron grinste stolz und griff den größeren Haufen, Harry schrumpfte alles und Ron verstaute es. Harry machte das mit dem kleinen Papierberg. Ein Pergament hielt er jedoch fest. Auf ihm stand nur ein Wort. ›Hogshead!‹. Ron sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

»Der Bruder von Dumbledore würde nie bei solchen Sachen mitmachen!«

Harry gab einen gequälten Laut von sich.

»Ich weiß, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es nicht wert wäre, mal einen Blick bei ihm rein zu werfen. Vielleicht haben sie sich dort getroffen oder verstecken da etwas. Es ist der einzige Hinweis, den wir jetzt sicher haben. Und ich will Draco finden, bevor sie ihm ernsthaft etwas antun können. Hör zu, wir verschwinden hier, schicken Kingsley einen Patronus, damit er Bescheid weiß, du bringst alles zu Hermione und ich sehe mich im Hogshead um.«

Ron war nicht begeistert.

»Du solltest nicht immer alleine gehen. Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um Malfoy, ich meine Draco, machst. Aber wenn du auch in Gefangenschaft gerätst, hilft das keinem!«

Harry beschloss, die Diskussion abzukürzen.

»Lass uns erst Mal die Barriere verlassen und Kingsley informieren. Dann sehen wir weiter.«

Widerwillig ließ sich Ron darauf ein. Sie verließen das Haus und liefen eilig hinter die Barriere zurück. Dort produzierte Harry seinen Hirsch und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er verschwand.

»Okay, dann apparieren wir jetzt beide zu Hermione! Ich packe Verstärkung ein und dann appariere ich zum Hogshead.«

Ron war erleichtert, dass Harry zur Besinnung gekommen war. Mit Hermione zusammen konnten sie bestimmt einen besseren Plan ausarbeiten. Ron disapparierte.

Harry sah auf den Punkt, an dem Ron verschwunden war.

»Entschuldige, Kumpel!«

Geräuschlos verschwand auch er.


	27. 27 Yaxleys Beziehungen

_Und wieder ein Danke an alle Review-Verfasser_innen. Freut mich, dass ihr noch imemr voll dabei seid. Tut mir leid, dass es wieder so ein gemeiner Cliffhanger war, einen wirds noch geben._

_VIel Spaß!_

* * *

**Yaxleys Beziehungen**

Er apparierte vor die Tür des Hogshead. Er wusste nicht, was ihn darin erwartete und wollte deshalb nicht mitten im Laden stehen, ohne sich ein Bild der Situation gemacht zu haben. Durch das Fenster konnte er Aberforth hinter dem Tresen stehen und seine dreckigen Gläser polieren sehen. Nur ein einzelner Gast saß in dem Pub. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre, einfach hinein zu gehen. Er musterte den Pub und erkannte einen alten Mann aus dem Dorf. Er beschloss, sein Glück zu versuchen, er konnte ihn immer noch verwirren oder sein Gedächtnis ändern, wenn nötig. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah Aberforth zu ihm auf. Seine Augen waren ungewöhnlich leer und ausdruckslos. Sie funkelten nicht wie gewöhnlich. Aber seine Stimme klang freundlich.

»Hallo Harry, mein Junge. Dich habe ich ja ewig nicht gesehen. Geht es dir gut?«

Harry war verdutzt. Aberforth war immer reserviert gegen ihn gewesen, weil er Dumbledore so nahe gestanden hatte und die beiden Brüder lang gehegte Probleme miteinander gehabt hatten. Diese Begrüßung passte eher zu jemandem wie Slughorn. Zusammen mit dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, machte ihn das Verhalten stutzig.

»Aberforth. Schön dich zu sehen. Ist alles in Ordnung?«

Dieser machte eine kurze Kopfbewegung zu seinem Gast, die Augen schienen sich dabei kurzfristig besser auf Harry fokussieren zu können. Harry verstand den Hinweis.

»Alles bestens mein Junge. Was darf ich dir zu trinken geben?«

Harry überlegte. Er musste mit ihm reden, ohne belauscht werden zu können.

»Ich hätte gerne etwas von deinen Spezialitäten für besondere Gäste. Du weißt, den besonderen Met. Und im Hinterzimmer, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich kann heute keine Presse ertragen.«

Aberforth entschuldigte sich bei seinem Gast und führte Harry scheinbar diensteifrig ins Hinterzimmer. Kaum saß dieser, sprach Aberforth mit gepresster Stimme.

»Hör zu, ich stehe unter dem _Imperius Fluch_. Ich kann ihn jederzeit abschütteln, aber das darf niemand wissen.«

Harry nickte nur. Er hatte sich das gedacht. Und Aberforth war kaum weniger mächtig als sein Bruder. Es schien einleuchtend, dass er den Fluch bekämpfen konnte. Er wollte nicht unterbrechen und hörte nur zu.

»Yaxleys rechte Hand kommt in einigen Minuten hierher. Bis dahin solltest du verschwunden sein. Sie nutzen meinen Pub, um Leute zu treffen und zu rekrutieren.«

Harry widersprach.

»Ich habe vor, ihm zu folgen. Sie haben Draco Malfoy in ihrer Gewalt und ich werde ihn befreien.«

Aberforth sah aus, als wolle er ihn abhalten, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf.

»Du bist immer noch stur, wie ich sehe. Diese Männer sind nicht blöd. Sie werden bemerken, wenn du ihnen folgst. Kannst du dir nicht wenigstens Verstärkung besorgen?«

Harry stand auf.  
»Dafür ist keine Zeit. Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen und draußen unter meinem Umhang warten. Danke! Sobald wir sie haben, bist du auch wieder frei!«

Aberforth führte ihn wieder in den anderen Raum.

»Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich wusste nicht, dass meine Reserve leer ist. Komm doch einen anderen Tag wieder!«

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry ging nach draußen. Der Gast hatte die gesamte Zeit regungslos gesessen, folgte aber einige Sekunden nach Harry aus dem Gebäude. Dieser apparierte um die Ecke, um dem Anderen die Illusion zu vermitteln, er sei verschwunden. Unter seinem Umhang ging er zurück und sah den Mann wieder im Pub verschwinden.

Yaxley erschien kurz danach persönlich. Harry beobachtete das zufrieden durchs Fenster. Sie hatten bei ihren Festnahmen die rechte Hand von Yaxley wohl schon erwischt. Sonst hätte sich dieser den Weg erspart. Harry blieb vor der Scheibe stehen und verfolgte das Gespräch zwischen dem Death Eater und dem Mann am Tisch, wenig später erhoben sich beide, sprachen kurz mit Aberforth und kamen wieder heraus. Sie apparierten vor Harrys Augen und dieser folgte ihnen.

Ron und die Anderen erreichten den Hogshead wenige Minuten später. Sie stürmten hinein. Aberforth erklärte ihnen was passiert war.

»Mist!«, fluchte Ron.

Kingsley überlegte kurz. Es war zu viel Zeit vergangen, um ebenfalls einen Verfolgungszauber nutzen zu können. Am besten wäre es, gemeinsam alle Hinweise durchzuarbeiten.

»Wir gehen zurück zu Hermione. Sie wird etwas aus den Unterlagen ausarbeiten.«

Kingsley schien schnell zu denken, was alles zu beachten war. Er schien nicht begeistert, Harry und Draco verloren zu haben. Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er nach.

»Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können. Aberforth, kannst du mitkommen? Deine Tarnung hier ist gerade nicht so wichtig wie das Überleben unserer zwei Helden.«

Der Rest der Gruppe wusste nicht, warum der Angesprochene lächelnd die Augen verdrehte als er nickte. Zusammen verließen sie Hogsmead.

***

Harry landete in einer reichen Vorstadtgegend. Wenn er das Bedürfnis verspürt hätte, wäre ihm ein hygienisches Essen vom Boden möglich gewesen. Yaxley betrat eine Stadtvilla. Harry war sich sicher, dass das Haus, das sie betraten, voller Flüche und magischer Fallen war. Es wirkte groß, aber nicht auffällig. Aber es hatte eine starke magische Ausstrahlung. Die Gärten ringsum waren fast spießig, also perfekt für diese Nachbarschaft. Bevor sich Harry jedoch weiter in Beobachtungen verlieren konnte, war Yaxley dabei, die Treppe zur Tür zu erklimmen.

Harry zögerte nicht und folgte. Zwei Wachen standen hinter der Tür und schlossen sie für Yaxley. Harry musste sich beeilen, hinter ihm noch durchzuschlüpfen. Er erwartete erneut in den Keller geführt zu werden, wo er Draco als Gefangenen vermutete. Statt in den Keller, führte ihn sein Weg jedoch in den ersten Stock. Er betrat ein großes Arbeitszimmer. Harry schlich sich an der Wand lang in eine Ecke neben dem Fenster. Er sah Yaxley vor einem Mann stehen, der den Rücken zu Harry gewandt hatte und auf ein Bild hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu starren schien.

»Blaise! Potter war im Hogshead. Er hat nach Malfoy gefragt, aber keine Antworten bekommen und ist danach wieder verschwunden. Er war allein!«

Der andere Mann lachte.

»Die Heißblütigkeit dieses Mannes ist so berechenbar. Als könne er seinen Lover alleine retten. Danke Yaxley. Lass uns zu unserem Gast gehen. Er dürfte mittlerweile erwacht sein und wissen, wo er sich befindet.«

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Mann um und erhob sich, Harry musste einen überraschten und wütenden Aufschrei unterdrücken. Dort stand tatsächlich Blaise Zabini. Wie konnte dieser Mann Dracos Vertrauen so missbrauchen? Draco hatte Harry erzählt, wie lange er bereits eine offene Beziehung zu Blaise pflegte. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand Draco in den Rücken fallen konnte, wenn dieser entschieden hatte, eine andere Person nahe zu lassen.

Mit Harry dicht auf den Fersen gingen die Männer in den benachbarten Raum. Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer blieb offen, wodurch sich Harry in Ruhe einen entfernten Punkt im Raum suchen konnte, von welchem aus er alles übersehen konnte. Es handelte sich zu Harrys Erstaunen um ein Schlafzimmer. Es enthielt nur ein großes einzeln stehendes Bett und einen Schrank. Eine zweite Tür war geschlossen, aber Harry vermutete ein Badezimmer dahinter. Was seinen Atem jedoch stocken ließ, war Draco. Er saß angebunden auf dem Bett, offensichtlich bei Bewusstsein. Er trug mittlerweile jedoch für ihn typischere Kleidung. Nicht den Umhang der Wache, die er gespielt hatte. Zabini ging auf ihn zu, während sich Yaxley im Hintergrund hielt.

»Morgen Draco. Ich dachte, mit sichtbaren Fesseln und unserem üblichen Bett fühlst du dich mehr zu Hause. Wie geht es dir?«

Draco funkelte Blaise an.

»Normalerweise, wenn ich hier festgebunden bin, weiß ich auch, dass ich mich selbst wieder befreien könnte und freiwillig hier gelandet bin. Was soll das, Blaise?«

Blaise reagierte amüsiert auf die ihn durchbohrenden Augen.

»Ich habe es dir doch schon erklärt. Während du dich mit Potter durch die Gegend geschlagen und versucht hast jeden Missetäter einzeln auszuräumen, habe ich mich nach einer effektiven Möglichkeit umgesehen, das System zu verändern. Wesentlich effektiver. Leider bist du mir am Ende ein wenig in die Quere gekommen, deswegen habe ich dich aus der Schusslinie gebracht.«

Draco gab ihm einen seiner unerbittlichen Blicke.  
»Mit Yaxley? Du arbeitest mit Death Eatern zusammen? Wir haben uns doch geschworen, nicht die Fehler unserer Eltern zu wiederholen. Wir beugen uns niemandem und wir arbeiten nicht mit Leuten, deren Ideologie der von Voldemort nahe liegt. Außerdem wusste ich schon, dass du mit verwickelt bist.«

Blaise stöhnte. Mit einem Wink schickte er Yaxley aus dem Raum und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

»Draco! Er arbeitet für mich. Er befolgt meine Befehle. Nicht anders herum. Jetzt sei nicht kleinkarierter als ein Gryffindor. Auch die Regeln, die wir uns selbst setzen, können wir als Slytherins immer neu definieren. Wir sind auf unseren Vorteil bedacht und nicht auf das Verteidigen einer bestimmten Ideologie. Kommen wir zur Sache. Woher wusstest du, dass ich mit drin stecke und warum hast du nichts gesagt?«

»Es gab noch keine Gelegenheit. Wir haben bei der Wache etwas gefunden, was meinem Vater gehörte und vom Ministerium konfisziert wurde. Du hast mir gesagt, dass deine Kontakte dir Malfoy-Sachen rausgeben, als du mir den Ring gegeben hast. Der Rest war reine Mathematik.«

Blaise grinste Draco erfreut an. Als hätte er keine geringere Logik von Draco erwartet. Ihr gesamter Austausch wirkte vertraut.

»Ein Grund mehr, dich ins Boot zu holen. Du denkst mit.«

Er ging auf Draco zu und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder. Draco rückte, so weit es die Fesseln zuließen, von ihm ab und starrte ihn weiter an.

»Ich habe dir vertraut, Blaise! Ich war mir sicher, dass wir zumindest über unsere Differenzen reden können. Wir waren uns bei bestimmten Fragen nicht einig, aber bisher erschien es mir nicht so, als könnte ich eines Tages unfreiwillig gefesselt in deinem Bett liegen und von dir hören, dass du mit Death Eatern zusammenarbeitest.«

Blaise seufzte. Er schien eher genervt als überrascht von der Unterhaltung zu sein. Er hatte also mit Dracos Widerstand gerechnet.

»Wir waren uns einig, dass es falsch ist, Magie verstecken zu müssen. Wir denken beide, dass das Ministerium wohl kaum eine angebrachte Form der Organisation für unsere Welt ist. Wir waren uns einig, dass es falsch ist, Muggel dafür zu töten, dass sie nicht magisch sind und wir haben beide kein Problem mehr damit, welche Leute magische Fähigkeiten haben, solange sie möglichst viel davon besitzen. Richtig?«

Draco schnaubte.  
»Nicht völlig akkurat, aber im Groben stimmt das. Also, was ist dein großer Plan, an dem du zu arbeiten scheinst? Hinter meinem Rücken?«

Blaise schmunzelte nur. Für Harry war es offenkundig, dass die beiden sich gut kannten. Blaise nahm keinen Anstoß an Dracos Ton, als würde er nichts Geringeres als Bissigkeit erwarten. Harry war ein wenig neidisch darüber. Wenn Draco ihm gegenüber einen solchen Ton angeschlagen hätte, wäre er sofort aus der Haut gefahren oder unsicher geworden.

»Ich habe dir noch nichts sagen können, bevor ich wusste, ob meine Vermutung stimmt. Sie scheint jedoch korrekt zu sein. Ich wollte nicht, dass der Einfluss, den Potter auf dich auszuüben scheint, dazu führt, dass du meine Experimente störst, bevor sie erfolgreich waren. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es klappen könnte, also sage ich dir auch, was ich vorhabe. Dich mir in den Weg stellen, kannst du im Moment ohnehin nicht.«

Harry verschaffte es durchaus auch Befriedigung zu hören, dass Blaise ihn befähigt hielt, Einfluss auf Draco zu haben. Genau in diesem Moment kam es ihm vor, als sähe Draco kurz in seine Richtung. Er musste sich geirrt haben, denn Dracos Augen blieben einige Schritte neben seinem Standort hängen als er sprach.

»Was ist es Blaise? Was hast du vor?«

Seine Stimme klang erschöpft, aber interessiert. Blaise ließ daraufhin eine Hand über Dracos Unterschenkel gleiten. Draco zog sein Bein nicht weg.

Harry wurde nervös. Er schien einen Wendepunkt in der Unterhaltung verpasst zu haben. Vielleicht sollte er Blaise schockzaubern, bevor er Draco überzeugen konnte. Aber das Gespräch nahm Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder in Beschlag.

»Es gibt an der Stelle, an der wir dich aufgelesen haben einen Punkt, wo sich Magie sammelt. Wir haben ihn in den letzten Monaten untersucht und festgestellt, dass Magie an dieser Stelle verstärkt wild und natürlich existiert. Das Störfeld ist nur ein Versuch gewesen, diese Magie zu nutzen, um eine Kontrolle durch Zauberstäbe unmöglich zu machen. Wir haben Muggel festgehalten, um herauszufinden, wie sie auf diese Energie reagieren. Das Erstaunliche ist, sie nehmen sie wahr. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem sonstigen Verhalten sind sie nicht in der Lage, die Existenz von Magie abzustreiten. Sie haben in der Nähe dieses Punktes kein Problem mehr mit Magie. Sie akzeptieren ihre Existenz und fürchten sie. Es gibt über die Welt verteilt, viele solcher Punkte. Woran wir jetzt arbeiten wollten, ist die Möglichkeit, die wilde Energie über diese Punkte hinaus frei zu lassen.«

Draco unterbrach den Redefluss.

»Dein großer Plan ist es, überall wilde Magie frei zu lassen? Das würde nicht nur alle Muggel in Angst und Schrecken versetzen, sondern auch uns erschweren, unsere Magie zu nutzen. Unsere Zauberstäbe haben alle unterschiedliche Fehler gemacht, sobald wir das Feld betreten haben. Nur noch Zauber ohne Stab haben funktioniert.«

Blaise grinste.  
»Du warst schon immer schnell im Begreifen. Stell dir vor, du hättest diese Bedingungen immer? Du könntest Zauberstäbe den Bedingungen anpasssen. Und wirklich mächtiger Zauberer und Hexen wären quasi unbegrenzt in ihren Möglichkeiten. Magie ohne Hilfsmittel entfaltet ihre dreifache Wirkung in dem gesetzten Feld.«

Harry schluckte. Deshalb waren ihm die Zauber so leicht gefallen. Normalerweise tat er sich viel schwerer, ohne Zauberstab seine Magie zu kontrollieren. In dem Feld hingegen hatte er selbst mit schwierigen Sprüchen kein Problem. Schade, dass die Anderen nicht einmal probiert hatten, wozu sie in der Lage waren. Er dachte auch darüber nach, was passieren würde, wenn Muggel von Magie wüssten und sie fürchteten. Mit dem Bild der Dursleys vor den Augen schluckte er schwer. Das würde der Zaubergemeinschaft zu viel Macht geben.

»Und dass die Muggel immer in Angst vor uns leben müssten und schwächere Zauberer und Hexen keine Chance hätten, ist dir egal?«

Draco klang ungläubig.

»Ich weiß nicht, warum mich das kümmern sollte. Du könntest diese Verhältnisse als natürlichen Zustand sehen. Wenn wir nicht gewaltsam verhindern würden, dass Muggel von uns wissen – und wir manipulieren dafür sogar ihre Gehirne, wenn sie etwas sehen – dann wäre das der Zustand der Welt!«

Draco schnaubte.

»Klar ist unsere jetzige Situation auch an den Gebrauch von Gewalt gebunden. Aber von Natürlichkeit kann ja wohl keine Rede sein, wenn du diese Energien gewaltsam frei lässt. Was soll auch dieses ganze Gerede von Natürlichkeit? Du sitzt ja auch nicht gerade in einer Strohhütte und bist in Blätterumhänge gekleidet.«

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

»Die Muggel haben jedes Recht zu wissen, was los ist. Und sie sollten Angst vor uns haben. Schließlich sind wir mächtiger als sie.«

Draco schüttelte sich.

»Was ist mit den Muggeln passiert, die vermisst wurden?«

Blaise winkte nonchalant ab.

»Bis auf die, die ihr noch gefunden habt, sind sie alle gestorben. Sie haben keine Schutzmechanismen gegen freie und konzentrierte Magie!«

Draco sah ihn erschrocken an. Für Harry klang es, als würde in Draco etwas brechen, als dieser weitersprach.

»Sie würden alle sterben? Ich dachte, du lehnst unnötiges Sterben ab!«

Blaise lachte.  
»Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet Draco. Nur wenn die Magie so konzentriert wild wird, wie an diesem Ort, kann sie die Muggel auf Dauer töten. Wenn wir sie frei ließen, wären die Dosen kleiner und würden nur geringe Schmerzen verursachen. Nur die Schwächsten könnten ernsthafte Schäden davon tragen. Kinder, die in diesen Bedingungen aufwachsen, würden wahrscheinlich Schutz entwickeln.«

Draco schien sich etwas zu entspannen. Er legte seine Hand auf die von Blaise. Harry erschrak. Würde sich Draco für diesen wahnsinnigen Mann entscheiden?

»Blaise. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit der Idee leben kann, dass erst einmal viele Muggel zu sterben haben, bevor dein Plan anläuft und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Rest der Idee mag.«

Blaise küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

»Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, dich zu entscheiden. Aber bis dahin werde ich dich nicht gehen lassen können. Denk darüber nach.«

Er erhob sich, blieb aber mit seinem Blick auf Draco gerichtet stehen.

»Ich weiß, dass dir Potter was bedeutet und du deswegen mit vielen seiner Idee nur an der Oberfläche konform gegangen bist. Was tut ein Malfoy nicht alles, um den Goldenen Jungen ins Bett zu bekommen? Aber wir sind schon lange Freunde und du hattest deinen Spaß. Komm zurück nach Hause. Du weißt genau, dass du ihm gefühlsmäßig immer etwas schuldig bleiben wirst, Draco. Er ist ein Gryffindor und wird behaupten, es spiele keine Rolle mehr, aber du weißt das besser. Er wird dir nie voll vertrauen. Eure Beziehung wird immer schief sein, da er die Chance hatte, etwas für dich zu tun und du wirst immer zurückzahlen wollen. Und du wirst ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er aus dir so einen Gutmenschen machen will. Ich akzeptiere dich, wie du bist. Du gehörst zu mir. Liebe ist nichts für uns Schlangen.«

Draco schien ihm zu glauben. Harry wollte aufschreien. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco Blaise zustimmte. Es war doch mehr als eine Bettgeschichte geworden. Harry war so in Gedanken, dass er den Punkt verpasste, Blaise allein zu überwältigen. Zabini wandte sich zum Gehen. Er ließ Yaxley wieder ein. In der Tür blieb er noch kurz stehen.

»Potter! Du kommst mit mir. Wir müssen uns ohne Draco unterhalten.«

Harry erstarrte. Woher wusste Zabini, dass er hier war? Und warum sagte er erst jetzt etwas? Draco hatte kaum reagiert, anscheinend wusste auch er, dass Harry im Raum war. Harry bewegte sich nicht.

»Yaxley! Könntest du Potter bitte davon überzeugen, uns zu folgen? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er unseren Ehrengast befreit.«

Draco schien noch immer völlig ruhig. Er schaute nicht einmal kurz zu Harry hinüber.

»Blaise. Wenn ich dich unterstütze, lässt du Ha – Potter am Leben?«

Harry war entsetzt. Er riss sich den Umhang vom Leib, hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Zabini gerichtet und rief:

»Nein. Draco. Was tust du?«

Dieser sah ihn nur schulterzuckend an und wartete auf eine Antwort von Zabini. Seine Mimik war verschlossen. Zabini nickte Draco zu und wandte sich an Harry.

»Hast du gedacht, ich merke es nicht, wenn Unbefugte mein Gelände oder gar Haus betreten? Außerdem nützt dir dein Umhang nichts, wenn du dich darunter wie ein Pferd bewegst. Selbst Draco konnte dich hören. Jetzt sei ein braver Junge und gib auf, oder ich kann mein Versprechen gegenüber Draco nicht halten!«

Hinter Zabini kamen die zwei Wachen in den Raum. Harry reagierte sofort und schockte eine der Wachen, die den zweiten mit sich riss. Yaxley hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Draco gerichtet.

»Potter! Nimm den Stab runter oder dein Lover ist tot.«

Harry überlegte, ob er es schaffen würde, die beiden zu überwältigen, bevor sie etwas gegen Draco unternehmen konnten. Aber die anderen Wachen wurden gerade von Zabini mit _›Enervate!_‹ geweckt. Er konnte keine vier mit einem Mal besiegen. Harry warf Draco noch einen letzten verzweifelten Blick zu, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zur Seite legte und mit erhobenen Händen auf die Wachen zuging. Sie nahmen Harry mit, Zabini lachte.

Der entwaffnete Gryffindor hatte nicht Dracos Glück. Er wurde in den Keller eingesperrt, seine Arme waren an die Wand gefesselt, die Ketten mit Magie verschlossen und aus Eisen. Harry wusste, dass er sich aus den Ketten befreien konnte. Es war auch deutlich, dass wenn er seiner Wut und Verzweiflung freien Lauf ließ, würde seine Magie um sich schlagen und das Haus zum Einsturz bringen. Aber das würde auch Draco und ihn gefährden.  
Der Raum hatte kein Fenster. Es kamen nur zweimal Wachen, um ihm etwas zu essen zu bringen, das er jedoch nicht erreichen konnte, da seine Hände angekettet blieben.  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon in dem Raum war. Einige Tage vermutlich. Er war mittlerweile völlig erschöpft. Wasser wurde ihm zwar einige Male eingeflößt, aber er hatte nichts gegessen. Stattdessen waren seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Draco zurückgekehrt. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco ihn nur hatte retten wollen. Am Anfang. Doch dann waren die anderen Teile des Gesprächs immer klarer geworden. Die Beiden hatten sich schon oft über solche Sachen unterhalten. Draco wollte Magie offen verwenden können. Draco hatte gesagt, dass er Bedenkzeit wolle. Vielleicht hätte er sich trotz der Morde für Zabini entschieden. Er hatte sogar dessen Hand genommen. Die eines Mörders.

Die Worte von Zabini liefen in Schleifen in seinem Kopf. ›Eure Beziehung wäre immer schief!‹ Und Draco hatte Zabini bereits verdächtigt, aber nichts gesagt.  
Hatte er ihn geschützt? Aber er hatte auch gesagt, dass es keine Zeit gegeben hatte. Er hatte das Erbstück erst direkt vor seiner Entführung bei der Wache gefunden.  
Harry erinnerte sich an Dracos Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment. Er war von Zabinis Betrug enttäuscht gewesen. Aber warum hatte er diesem dann Hilfe angeboten? Hatte er Harry nicht vertraut, mit Zabini fertig zu werden? Warum hatte er ihm kein Zeichen gegeben?  
Die Gleichgültigkeit in Dracos Augen hatte ihn fast umgebracht. Draco hatte regungslos zugelassen, dass Harry abgeführt wurde, während er in Luxus im selben Haus lebte. Harry konnte nach einer Weile keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Erst als er sicher war, er würde verrückt, befreite er seine Hände, um etwas zu essen. Sein Magen war mittlerweile aber schon so lange nicht tätig gewesen, dass er sich erbrach und das Bewusstsein verlor.


	28. 28 Befreiung und Zweifel

_So, ein Ende der Cliffhanger :)_

_Leider dauert es aber auch noch einen Moment, bevor aufgelöst wird, was mit Draco ist und was Lucius von Harry will._

_Danke fürs Review verfassen._

* * *

**Befreiung und Zweifel**

Harry nahm zuerst Geräusche wahr. Um ihn herum bewegten sich mehrere Menschen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand und wollte sich vergewissern, bevor er seinen Wachzustand verriet.

»Wie lief die Entscheidungsfindung heute? Haben sie deinen Entwürfen in Muggelfragen zugestimmt? Wann geht es weiter?«

Eine Frauenstimme lachte und als sie sprach, erkannte Harry Hermione in ihr.

»Es wurden viele der maßgeblichen Veränderungen tatsächlich akzeptiert.  
Der Versuch von Zabini hat viele der letzten Zweifel ausgeräumt, dass wir solche Gesetze brauchen. Er hat mir also unfreiwillig zugearbeitet. Wenn auch zu einem hohen Preis.  
Aber es wurden Änderungen vorgenommen und die anderen Punkte werden schwieriger durchzusetzen sein. Hauselfen und Werwölfe usw. stehen in der Ansicht vieler noch unterhalb von Muggeln. Beziehungsweise sind sie gefährlicher und deshalb wollen sie viele an der Leine halten.«

Hermione klang bitter.

Harry war verdutzt. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Hermiones Gesetzesänderungen waren durch? Zabini verhaftet? Draco? Der Gedanke an Draco schmerzte ihn, da die Erinnerung an seinen Betrug zurückkam. Er öffnete die Augen, da er sicher war, in St. Mungos zu liegen, wenn seine Freundinnen bei ihm waren. Neben seinem Bett standen Hermione und Ron. Es war, als läge er wieder im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts. Als Hermione sah, dass er sich bewegte, stürmte sie auf sein Bett zu.

»Harry! Du bist wach.«

Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und Ron drückte seine Hand. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

»Was ist passiert? Könnt ihr mich in Kenntnis setzen, was alles geschehen ist? Wo ist Draco? Geht es ihm …«

Ron unterbrach ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Geste.

»Draco geht es gut. Er hat bis vor einer Stunde durchgehend an deinem Bett gesessen. Als die Heilerin sagte, dass du sicher bist und bald erwachst, ist er gegangen.  
Ich muss erst einmal die Heilerin rufen. Sie wollte informiert werden, wenn du aufwachst. Wenn sie sagt, du bist soweit in Ordnung, erzählen wir dir alles!«

Mit diesen Worten rannte er zur Tür und Hermione übernahm Harrys Hand. Jetzt war Harry erst recht verwirrt. Wenn Draco an seinem Bett gewartet hatte, machte er sich offensichtlich Sorgen. Aber warum ging er, bevor Harry erwachte? Wollte er seinen Fragen ausweichen? War er schon zu Zabini gestoßen?

Ungeduldig ließ Harry die Diagnosezauber über sich ergehen. Zwei Stunden später hatten sich Hermione und Ron neben Harry niedergelassen, um ihn in Kenntnis über die Ereignisse zu setzen. Ron sah Harry an.

»Hallo!«

»Selber!«

»Ja!«

Es war nicht er intelligenteste Dialog, den die beiden je geführt hatten, aber beide fielen sich danach glücklich in die Arme, weil sie wussten, wie kurz sie mal wieder davor gewesen waren, einander nicht wieder zu sehen.

Harrys nächste Frage war, wie er aus dem Haus raus gekommen war, er wollte seine Befangenheit überspielen. Ron grinste und schaute stolz zu Hermione.

»Das war alles ihr Verdienst. Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass du mich ausgetrickst hattest und bin mit Verstärkung zum Hogshead, während Hermione sich an die Unterlagen gesetzt hat, die wir in dem Haus gefunden haben. Als wir bei Aberforth ankamen, hat er uns aufgeklärt, aber du warst schon weg, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Wir haben vier Tage gebraucht, um alle Unterlagen durchzugehen, erst am fünften Tag hatte Hermione eine Eingebung. Kannst du das kurz erklären?«

Er sah erwartungsvoll zu seiner Partnerin. Hermione konnte sich nur schwer einen selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck verkneifen, als sie mit ihrer Erklärung anfing.

»Ich habe in den Unterlagen eine Rechnung gefunden. Erst schien sie mir nicht von Bedeutung, da sie von einem Juwelier stammte. Aber mir sind dann wieder diese zwei Halsketten eingefallen, die bei dem Anschlag auf mich an den Festgenommenen gefunden wurden. Die Lieferadresse war die des Hauses, in dem wir dich gefunden haben. Die anderen Unterlagen lieferten genug Beweise für einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Störfeld und einer Beteiligung der Leute, die in diesem Haus wohnten, um eine Durchsuchung anordnen zu können.«

Hermione grinste.

»Es hat natürlich auch nicht geschadet, dass du vermisst gemeldet wurdest. Das Ministerium kann es sich nicht leisten, ihren Helden nicht mit allen Mitteln zu suchen.«

Harry grinste, hörte aber wieder auf, als er merkte, dass sein Gesicht etwas schmerzte.

»Das war ja fast schon Slytherin von dir, auf diese Art Druck auszuüben.«

Die drei kicherten. Etwas fiel Harry wieder ein.

»Heißt das, die Beiden, die dich ermorden wollten, haben nicht freiwillig gehandelt?«

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nicht bei dem Anschlag auf mich. Sie wurden durch die Ketten kontrolliert. Aber sie standen auch schon vorher in Yaxleys Diensten. Dadurch gibt es genug gegen sie vorzubringen. Aber kein versuchter Mord. Der geht auf das lange Schuldkonto von Yaxley.«

Harry nickte. Ron fuhr ungeduldig fort.

»Nachdem uns Hermione also alles geliefert hatte, was wir für eine Hausdurchsuchung brauchten, sind wir zu dem Haus, was zu unserer Überraschung zu dem Besitz von Blaise Zabini gehörte.«

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Stimmt. Zabini. Das holte auch die Erinnerung an das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Draco zurück und Harrys Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Ron sprach schnell weiter, um Harry wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

»Wir haben acht Personen festgenommen, unter anderem Yaxley, was uns alle sehr glücklich macht.«

Als Ron nicht weitersprach, sah Harry erwartungsvoll zu Hermione.

»Zabini ist entkommen. Er muss für den Fall einen Portschlüssel bei sich gehabt haben. Draco ist auf der Suche nach ihm.«

Harry seufzte, unsicher, ob er sich darüber freuen konnte. Es war ja auch möglich, dass Draco Zabini nur suchte, um mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Er beschloss, sein Misstrauen erst einmal zur Seite zu packen, bis Draco etwas dazu sagen konnte. Loyal wie Harry war, wollte er Draco nicht auch noch vor Hermione und insbesondere Ron in Misskredit bringen. Ron unterbrach Harrys Gedanken erneut.

»Du glaubst nie, wer uns geholfen hat. Als klar war, dass Draco vermisst ist, haben sich Pansy Park– ähm Broderick und Gregory Goyle bei uns gemeldet. Sie kannten sich auch zum Glück in dem Gebäude aus, sonst wäre uns Yaxley auch entkommen.«

Harry war überrascht.

»Vielleicht haben sie es persönlich genommen, dass einer ihrer Freunde einen anderen ihrer Freunde entführt und wollten es nicht nur Gryffindors überlassen, das aufzuklären.«, vermutete Ron.

Hermione widersprach.

»Ich glaube eher, dass sie sich wirklich für Dracos Wohlergehen interessieren. Pansy ist halb wahnsinnig geworden vor Sorge.«

Harry wollte lieber wissen, was sonst noch geschehen war.

»Die Auroren nehmen jetzt das ganze Haus auseinander, um herauszufinden, wie sie das Störfeld abschalten können und um Beweise zu sichern. Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir auch Zabinis Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machen. Zu den Häusern seiner Mutter und zu seinen wurden auch je ein paar Auroren geschickt. Aberforth steht noch immer unter dem Imperius Fluch, da Zabini ihn damit belegt hat. Aber er muss jetzt nicht mehr so tun, als wenn er ihn nicht abschütteln könne. Irgendwann wird ihn Zabini hoffentlich aufheben.«

Bevor sie Harry wiederholen ließen, was ihm zugestoßen war, setzten sie ihn vollständig ins Bild. Sie waren besorgt gewesen, als sie ihn fanden, schimpften, dass er wieder einen Alleingang gestartet hatte und erst zu guter Letzt erzählten sie ihm, wie sie ihre Informationen zusammen gesammelt hatten.

»Du warst in einem so schlechten Zustand! Dein Gesicht lag auf dem Steinboden in deinem Erbrochenen und du warst bewusstlos. Du hättest ersticken können. Draco war an ein Bett gefesselt. Als er dich gesehen hat, ist er fast umgefallen. Bis du sicher wieder gesund warst, ist er keine Sekunde von deiner Seite gewichen. Du warst drei Tage hier. Das Ministerium wollte demonstrieren, wie es mit Angriffen auf den Helden unserer Welt umgeht und hat alle Beteiligten sofort verurteilt. Sie hatten nur kurze Verhandlungen.«

Harrys Augen wurden riesig.

»Nicht schon wieder Schnellverfahren!«

Hermione nickte ernst.  
»Ich habe schon Berufung eingelegt. Mit eben dieser Begründung. Ich glaube zwar, dass die Leute schuldig sind, aber sie sollten anständige Verfahren erhalten. Ich schätze, dass du mein Anliegen unterstützt.«

Harry lächelte.  
»Danke! Auch dir Ron. Und sorry, dass ich mal wieder so impulsiv war, aber ich konnte einfach nicht riskieren, dass Draco etwas geschieht. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Zabini hinter der Sache steckt. Er hätte Draco nichts getan, solange sich dieser nicht offen gegen ihn gestellt hätte …«

Er sagte nicht, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob Draco nur gespielt hatte. Aber er gab alles wieder, was Zabini gesagt hatte, was Draco nicht ebenfalls belastete.

Danach ließ er sich von der Lesung für die geplanten Gesetzesänderungen erzählen.

»Und Lee hat mir jetzt jeden Abend eine halbe Stunde Sendezeit eingeräumt, um Fragen von Zauberern und Hexen zu beantworten. Es ist unglaublich, wie viele Beleidigungen ankommen, aber Lee sortiert sie alle aus, bevor wir auf Sendung gehen.«

Harry war stolz auf Hermiones Arbeit und sagte ihr das. Ron nickte bekräftigend. Erst als Hermione so rot war wie Rons Haare, wechselten sie das Thema.

»Die Untersuchung, die ihr im Ministerium durchführen sollt, wurde auf Ende nächster Woche verschoben, um dir genug Erholungszeit einzuräumen. Ihr werdet ohnehin Jahre brauchen, um alle Akten durchzugehen. Mit dem Auftauen der Dracheneier sind wir auch noch nicht weiter. Die Unsäglichen haben das hinten angestellt, weil sie zuerst das Magiefeld sichern müssen.«

Harry war langsam von den vielen Ereignissen überfordert und wollte auch weiter darüber nachdenken, wie er mit seinem Wissen über Draco umgehen sollte. Er entschuldigte sich mit Müdigkeit.

»Kein Problem, Kumpel, wir kommen morgen wieder! Ich habe erst am Nachmittag Training.«

Hermione strahlte.  
»Ich komme vor meiner Verhandlungsfortsetzung. Dann hast du zweimal Besuch! Oh nein, dreimal. Emilie kommt morgen auch. Sie hat eine Entschuldigung von McGonagall erhalten, damit sie nach dir sehen kann.«

Harry grinste, ließ sich umarmen und sank erschöpft in seine Kissen.

Er verdankte Draco, dass er seinen beiden Freunden wieder so nahe gekommen war. Seit er sich wieder mehr in deren Gesellschaft aufhielt, hatte er auch wieder einen besseren Draht zu Bekannten bekommen. Draco hatte ihn dazu gebracht, die Jagd weiterzuführen und sie waren bisher verdammt erfolgreich. Und doch schien er der Theorie von Zabini nicht abgeneigt. Er beschloss, ihn zu fragen.

Wenn er sich überzeugen konnte, dass Draco nur gespielt hatte, würde er bestimmt wieder gut mit ihm zu Rande kommen. Aber er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, auf der emotionalen Ebene mit Draco weiter zu machen. Da gab es einfach zuviel Misstrauen und Unbekanntes. Obwohl er ihm glauben wollte, konnte er Draco einfach nicht voll vertrauen. Schon die Tatsache, dass er selbst bei der Vorstellung, Draco hätte nur gespielt, nicht wieder voller Vertrauen an ihn denken konnte, machte ihn unsicher. Die gesamte Situation gebot Distanz.  
Mühsam schob er seine Gedanken beiseite und schlief ein.

Er hatte zwei weitere schöne und erholsame Tage im Krankenhaus und besonders der Besuch von Emilie war ihm wichtig. Sie hatten sich gut unterhalten, aber auf ihre Fragen zu seiner Beziehung mit Draco war er ausgewichen. Stattdessen erzählte sie ihm, dass sie Hagrid regelmäßig besuchte und auch Neville und Minerva sich rührend um sie kümmerten. Außerdem war sie frisch verliebt.

»Darf ich meine Freundin an Weihnachten für zwei Tage einladen?«

Harry stimmte erfreut zu. Nach den Jahren eines lauten und warmen Weihnachten bei den Weasleys kam ihm sein Haus immer so leer vor. Dieses Jahr würde es mit Ted, Andromeda, Emilie und ihrer Freundin gut gefüllt sein. Vielleicht half ihm das, seine Gedanken von Draco abzulenken. Emilie war heute wieder nach Hogwarts zurück gefahren, sie würden sich erst Weihnachten wieder sehen. Aber er versprach zu schreiben. Harry war froh, dass er ihr helfen konnte, den Verlust einer Familie zu überwinden. Sie war eine intelligente junge Frau und verarbeitete die Ereignisse erstaunlich gut. Aber sie half auch ihm, so gut sie konnte.

Was Harry wirklich bedrückte, als er St. Mungos verließ, war dass ihn Draco nicht einmal besucht hatte. Er hatte ihm keine Eule geschickt und war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Harrys Misstrauen wuchs. Was wenn er sich einfach seinem Partner angeschlossen hatte? Wie sollte er seine freien Tage bis zum Beginn der Untersuchung verbringen? Der letzte Punkt wurde für ihn entschieden.

Er erhielt Einladungen zu den Weasleys, zu Andromeda und Teddy, zu Hermione und Ron, zu einem DA Treffen und erhielt jede Menge Besuch.

George, Lee, Dean und Luna kamen vorbei. Sogar Ginny, die seit einiger Zeit von ihrem Trip zurück war, hatte ihn besucht. Seine Bekannten waren so um ihn herum, dass er es sogar zwischenzeitlich schaffte, die Gedanken an Draco zu verdrängen. Er fühlte sich aufgehoben bei seinen Freundinnen und Freunden und beschloss, auch für sie wieder mehr da zu sein.

Wenn er nicht beschäftigt war, okkupierten ihn seine Pläne für die Waisenhäuser.

Ihm fiel zu Hause auch der Brief von Lucius Malfoy ein weiteres Mal in die Hände. Er erinnerte ihn an Rita Kimmkorn und ihren Einbruch bei ihm. Sie konnte nur so Zugang zu seiner Post erhalten haben. Er stellte Strafanzeige gegen sie und sorgte dafür, dass Alicia davon erfuhr. Mit etwas Glück würde Kimmkorn ein Schreibverbot erhalten.


	29. 29 Papiertiger

Danke für Schreiben, Reviews sind sehr erbaulich :)

* * *

**Papiertiger**

Freitag betrat Harry dann endlich das Ministerium, um die Untersuchung dieser Institution einzuleiten. Er hatte mehrere von den neuen Federkielen aus dem Scherzladen dabei und ließ sich sein Büro zeigen. Dort standen zwei große Schreibtische, die voll mit Akten beladen waren.  
Der Anblick von Dracos leerem Platz gab ihm einen Stich. Er wollte etwas tun, um nicht wieder ins Grübeln zu geraten, also fing er an, die Akten auf unmarkierte Änderungen zu kontrollieren und Akten der bekannten Leute auszusortieren.

Um Kriegsverbrechen aufzulösen, musste er nicht sehen, wer in den letzten vier Jahren angestellt worden war. Direkt nach dem Krieg mag es noch Jobvergaben gegeben haben, an Leute die aus Voldemorts Politik profitiert hatten. Aber eigentlich war selbst das undenkbar, da Kingsley genau geprüft hatte, wer eingestellt wurde. Also beschränkte er sich auf die Aktenberge, die ältere Ministeriumsmitglieder betrafen.

Zuerst überlegte er, auch die der Ordensleute auszusortieren, aber dann fiel ihm die Aktenmanipulation wieder ein und er bearbeitete sie zuerst. Er versank so in seinen Überlegungen und der anschließenden Arbeit, dass er vergaß zu essen und erst nachts das Gebäude wieder verließ.  
Es tat ihm gut, sich in andere Gedanken zu stürzen, also verbrachte er auch das Wochenende im Ministerium. Schon eine Woche später hatte er seitenlange Protokolle zu den Ordensmitgliedern erstellt. Sie waren fast alle heimlich verändert worden. Besonders interessant waren die vermeintlichen Verbrechen, die Arthur und Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shackleboldt und Tonks zu Last gelegt wurden.  
Wenn Umbridge nicht bereits lebenslang in Askaban sitzen würde, hätte ihr Fall noch einmal aufgenommen werden müssen. So wurden die Protokolle einfach kopiert in ihrer Akte abgelegt und die Änderungen gemeldet. Mafalda Hopkirk hatte die durch Harry entdeckte Veränderung als im Auftrag von Umbridge durchgeführt schriftlich bestätigt, falls es je ein Berufungsverfahren für Dolores geben sollte. Außerdem wurden die Akten offiziell als geklärt abgeheftet und alle Ordensmitglieder waren wieder frei von jedem Verdacht.  
Er schickte allen eine Eule, um ihnen das Ergebnis mitzuteilen. Befriedigt mit seinen ersten Resultaten, legte Harry einen Tag Pause ein, um seinen Lieben Besuche abstatten zu können.

Als Harry die dritte Woche im Ministerium arbeitete, hatte er sich bereits durch einen großen Teil der Akten gekämpft. Teilweise lagen sie nur auf einem Stapel, der weiterer Bearbeitung und Untersuchung bedurfte, manche konnte er jedoch schon wieder geklärt zurückgeben. Der Strom der noch zu bearbeitenden Akten schien jedoch nicht abzureißen.

Er war gerade in die Akte von Garmig vertieft, als sich in seiner Nähe jemand räusperte.

Genervt über die Störung sah er auf und fror in seiner Bewegung ein. Vor ihm stand ein abgemagerter und müde wirkender Draco. Harry wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er starrte ihn einfach nur an. Hermione hatte gesagt, Draco wolle nicht kontaktiert werden, also hatte Harry seit dem Vorfall mit Zabini nichts von ihm gehört oder gesehen.

Er hatte mehrfach mit Narcissa gesprochen, sie hatte ihm versichert, Draco sei okay. Sie arbeitete noch immer an dem Phönixproblem. Harry hatte es komisch gefunden, mit ihr Kontakt zu haben, obwohl er zu Draco keinen mehr pflegte.

Nach dieser langen Zeit stand Draco ohne sichtbare Regung im Gesicht vor ihm.

»Sorry, Harry, dass du alleine die Akten wälzen musstest. Soll ich dir helfen?«

Harry sah ihn einfach nur weiter an. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Aber selbst wenn er sich nicht an Dracos Bitte hätte halten wollen, er hatte keine Wahl, da er nicht wusste, wo er nach ihm schauen sollte. Jetzt stand Draco vor ihm und sprach, als hätte er sich nur einige Tage frei genommen gehabt.

»Harry?«

Draco wurde unruhig. Er ging zwei Schritte auf Harry zu, blieb aber unsicher wieder stehen.

»Draco!«

Harrys Stimme klang rau und gepresst. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen.

»Du siehst aus, als würdest du Essen und Schlaf brauchen. Das hier –« seine Hand flog über die Papierberge, »– hat Zeit. Geh nach Hause, wir sehen uns morgen um zehn hier. Okay?«

Draco starrte jetzt Harry mit großen Augen an.

»Können wir uns nicht woanders treffen? Blaise …«

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

»Wenn ich dir das hier erklären soll, wäre hier am Besten. Du kannst deinen Bericht Kingsley geben.«

Dracos Mund war offen, aber er sagte nichts. Er machte eine Bewegung auf Harry zu, hielt inne und wandte sich zum Gehen.

»Draco?«

Dieser drehte sich noch mal um. Er schien hoffnungsvoll zu sein.

»Bist du in Ordnung?«

Draco lächelte leicht und nickte.

»Gut. Dann sehe ich dich morgen. Grüß deine Mutter.«

Mit diesen Worten richtete er seinen Blick auf die Akte in seiner Hand, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, fing Harry an zu schluchzen. Er wollte hier nicht weinen.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden fing er sich wieder, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und wollte sich zum Gehen zur Tür wenden.  
Als er sich umdrehte, erstarrte er. Draco stand noch im Raum, die Augen wehmütig auf Harry gerichtet.

»Lass uns jetzt reden!«

Harrys Barrieren fielen in sich zusammen. Er nickte nur und ließ sich von Draco aus dem Gebäude führen. Sie apparierten zu Harry.

Harry ließ sofort Dracos Hand los, als hätte er sich verbrannt und ging in die Küche, um Tee zu machen. Draco setzte sich aufs Sofa und wartete. Als sich Harry setzte und den Tee zwischen sie stellte, fing Draco an zu sprechen.

»Ich habe Blaise nicht gefunden. Harry, ich hätte mich ihm nicht angeschlossen!«

Harry erschrak darüber, dass Draco so direkt war. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Draco ihm die Zweifel ansah. Andererseits hatte er versucht, Draco die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Daraus konnte Draco bereits ausreichend Schlüsse ziehen.

»Es tut mir leid Draco. Aber ich bin mir einfach nicht mehr sicher. Du warst drei Wochen verschwunden. Dein Gespräch mit Zabini wirkte echt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er kennt dich viel besser als ich. Was wahrscheinlich auch stimmt. Du hattest ihn in Verdacht, aber hast nichts gesagt. Also hast du ihn vor mir geschützt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll.«

Draco sah traurig aus, aber er nickte.

»Ich dachte mir das schon. Du weißt, wann ich den Beweis für seine Beteiligung gefunden habe. Wann hätte ich es dir sagen sollen? Ich hatte keine Wahl, als Blaise hinzuhalten. Was hätte es genutzt ihm zu widersprechen?«

Harry nickte. Es war ihm klar, dass sie sehr unterschiedlichen Umgang mit solchen Situationen hatten. Harry hätte geschrien und seinen Punkt klargemacht und wäre attackiert worden. Draco würde es mit Taktik versuchen.

»Warum hat mich Zabini nicht umgebracht?«

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Er wollte es, sobald ich mich entschieden hätte. Er hat dich als Druckmittel gebraucht.«

Nach einem kurzen Moment fügte er fragend hinzu.

»Du glaubst, was du gehört hast?«

Harry war sich nicht sicher. Ihm war irgendwie schon klar, dass Draco ihn wahrscheinlich geschützt hatte. Hätte Harry anders gehandelt, wenn dadurch das Leben einer anderen Person zu retten gewesen wäre? War Dracos Handeln wirklich so anders, als sein eigenes in einer solchen Situation gewesen wäre?

»Ich weiß es nicht, Draco. Ich denke, du könntest dich wirklich weiter mir gegenüber in der Pflicht fühlen.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie weit deiner Ansicht nach Muggel gleichberechtigte Lebewesen sind und was dir offenes Nutzen von Magie wert ist. Vielleicht mochtest du Zabinis Ideen nur nicht, weil wilde Magie auch deine Fähigkeiten beeinflusst.  
Vielleicht bist du wirklich bei Leuten wie ihm zu Hause. Du bist sicher kein Mörder.  
Aber warum zum Teufel, hast du mir nicht ein Zeichen gegeben, dass du weißt, dass ich im Raum bin. Blaise allein hätte ich überwältigen können. Mit dir zusammen hätte ich auch die anderen ausschalten können.  
Was soll ich denn denken? Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob wir Freunde sein könnten. Vielleicht wolltest du wirklich nur mit mir ins Bett.  
Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass ich dich gerade nicht nahe an mich heranlassen will. Du bist zu unberechenbar.  
Und meine Gefühle für dich sind es auch.«

Draco sah Harry nur lange und intensiv an. Erst als Harry anfing, auf seinem Stuhl herum zu rutschen, sprach er wieder.

»Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich glaube, ich habe alle Reserven aufgebraucht. Ich kann dich von nichts überzeugen, wenn ich es dir bisher nicht beweisen konnte. Ich hatte erwartet, es hätte sich etwas zwischen uns geändert und du würdest nicht mehr so einfach ins Schwanken kommen. Ich wusste, dass du im Raum bist. Aber ich habe umsonst darauf gehofft, ich hätte dir meine Sichtweisen und Allianzen näher gebracht und du würdest mir bereits glauben. Ich habe versucht, dir zu zeigen, was du mir bedeutest. Natürlich kennt mich Blaise länger und besser als du. Aber es bedeutet nicht, dass seine Vermutung stimmte, ich würde ihm folgen. Aber es hat bedeutet, dass ich ihn mit meiner Show überzeugen musste, nicht dich. Ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Blaise in der Lage ist, Mord für seine Ziele in Kauf zu nehmen. Ich habe mich in ihm getäuscht. Er sich in mir. Und warum sollte es mit uns beiden besser laufen.«

Er machte eine kurze Denkpause, bevor er nachschob.

»Mir ist es bisher ohnehin zu riskant gewesen, mich auf solche Gefühlsgeschichten einzulassen und du verlangst einfach zu viel von mir. Ich denke, es ist wirklich das Beste, wir versuchen uns auf einer netten Arbeitsebene zu treffen.«

Harry wusste nicht, warum er so enttäuscht war. Er hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, trotzdem traf es ihn, dass Draco nicht widersprach. Offensichtlich waren beide an dem Punkt, an dem sie nicht mehr weiter kämpfen konnten. Dann war es so wohl das Beste. Zumindest machte es einen Versuch überflüssig, wenn alle Beteiligten aufgaben. Harry schwor sich, noch mal einmal darüber nachzudenken, ob er wirklich zu viel von Draco erwartete. Er erhob sich und versuchte sein Gesicht neutral zu halten.

»Gut. Sehen wir uns dann morgen um zehn? Catermole kommt gegen zwölf, um uns ein wenig Hilfestellung zu geben.«

Draco stand ebenfalls auf, nickte und ging zur Tür. Er schien sein Gesicht nur schwer unter Kontrolle zu halten. Im Rahmen hielt er noch einmal kurz inne, drehte sich halb zu Harry, bevor er sich anders besann und das Haus verließ.

Harry brach erst zusammen, als er ihn vor der Tür disapparieren hörte.

Am nächsten Morgen erklärte er Draco distanziert die Aktenordnung und seine Schwierigkeiten. Als Catermole sich zu ihnen gesellte, waren sie mit den meisten Fragen durch.

»Hallo Harry, guten Tag Draco. Ich habe gehört, ihr habt Schwierigkeiten mit euren Nachforschungen?«

Harry begrüßte Catermole herzlich und erklärte ihm das Problem.

»Dank der Erfindung von Lee Jordan und George Weasley, kann ich zwar sehen, was geändert wurde in den Unterlagen, aber ich habe Probleme die verschiedenen Einträge zeitlich einzuordnen. Teilweise ergeben sich die Sachen inhaltlich. Aber an vielen Stellen wäre es wichtig, das genaue Datum zu wissen. Die Feder schreibt das Jahr und den Monat auf, aber um einen Hinweis zu erhalten, WER die Veränderung vorgenommen hat, bräuchten wir den Tag und eine Übersicht, wer alles Zugang zu den Akten hatte.«

Catermole überlegte eine Weile.

»Ich glaube, ich kann eine solche Übersicht erstellen. Wenn klar ist, wo sich die Akten wann befunden haben, kann es sein, dass auch ohne den genauen Tag genug Informationen vorliegen, um Beweiskraft zu haben. Ich nehme an, dass uns die Abteilung von Arthur Weasley ebenfalls hilft?«

Harry nickte.

»Gut. Ich melde mich, sobald ich erfolgreich war.«

Er verabschiedete sich von den Beiden, die wieder zu ihrer Arbeit zurück gingen. Der Umgang war freundlich distanziert zwischen ihnen. Sie schienen besorgt, sich zu nahe zu treten und hatten beide Probleme, den Abstand zu ertragen, wodurch er sich vergrößerte. Also arbeiteten sie schweigend an ihren Tischen und tauschten sich nur aus, wenn es notwendig erschien. Sie aßen nicht zur selben Zeit, als wollten sie die Frage vermeiden, ob sie zusammen aßen.

Hermione kam sie besuchen und fand die angespannte Stimmung schwer erträglich, also verabschiedete sie sich schnell wieder.

Eine Woche später war die Anspannung zwischen ihnen einer gewissen routinierten Freundlichkeit gewichen. Als Catermole mit seiner Liste kam, schafften sie es sogar, sich freundlich zu zunicken. Eine weitere Woche später hatten sie sogar eine Kaffeepause zusammen genossen und Small Talk absolviert. Am Tag darauf fand Harry das Büro leer. Er war verwundert, da Draco immer vor ihm auf Arbeit erschien. Schulterzuckend ging er zu seinem Platz, auf dem er eine Kurznotiz fand.

_Guten Morgen Harry,_

_Kingsley hat mir den Tipp weitergeleitet, dass Blaise gesichtet wurde. Ich werde diesen_

_Hinweisen nachgehen. Tut mir leid, dich mit verstaubten Aktenbergen allein zu_

_lassen, aber Blaise geht vor. Ich melde mich, sobald ich zurück bin._

_Draco_

Harry war entschlossen, diese Nachricht als ein gutes Zeichen zu nehmen. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, zu einem höflichen Umgang mit Draco zu finden, ohne sich ständig seiner Gefühle für ihn bewusst zu sein. Draco schien es wichtig zu sein, Blaise zu überführen und teilte es Harry mit. Es gab keinen Grund, beunruhigt zu sein. Es gab ihm zwar einen Stich, dass Draco ihn nicht um Hilfe bat, aber er schätzte, dass es für Draco etwas Persönliches war.

Draco kam bereits am folgenden Tag zurück, er hatte Zabini nicht gefunden. Sie setzten ihren freundlichen Umgang fort und fanden sich immer häufiger in freundschaftlichen Gesprächen. Denn obwohl beiden der Vertrauensverlust im Magen lag, hatten sie vor dem Vorfall eine Vertrautheit aufgebaut, in die sie offensichtlich zurück fanden. Ihnen standen eigentlich ausschließlich die eigenen Verletzungen im Weg. Während Draco wütend war, dass ihm Harry nicht vertraute, obwohl der junge Malfoy sich auf den Gryffindor eingelassen hatte, war Harry zu ängstlich geworden, seinen Fehler einzugestehen und Draco um eine neue Chance zu bitten.

Die anderen Ministeriumsmitglieder gewöhnten sich daran, sie in fast jeder Kaffeepause zusammen zu sehen. Harry erstaunte es, dass es ihm so leicht fiel, genug Vertrauen in Draco zu finden, um seine Nähe wieder zu genießen und sich über die gemeinsamen Stunden zu freuen. Er genoss Dracos Art. Er war witzig, bissig und schnell. Er schien an Harrys Leben interessiert zu sein, was Harry glücklich machte. Er redete auch unbefangener über sich. Draco hatte nicht die ungebrochene Loyalität Rons, aber auch nicht die drängende Art Hermiones. Er hinterfragte alles, was Harry tat, aber akzeptierte begründete Entscheidungen. Harrys Gefühle waren in einer dunklen Ecke verstaut und kamen ihm nur selten in die Quere. Dafür gab es zu viele Kompensationsmöglichkeiten.

Draco verschwand in unregelmäßigen Abständen, um nach Zabini zu suchen.  
Harry gewöhnte sich daran und sein Unwohlsein mit der Situation verlor sich weiter.

Gelegentlich trafen sie sich nach Feierabend mit Hermione, deren Anhörungen für die Gesetzesänderungen bestens liefen. Wenn sie zu dritt waren, geschah es nicht selten, dass Draco und Hermione sich völlig in Diskussionen verloren, während Harry daneben saß und lauschte. Draco war ohne Zweifel ein spannender Gesprächspartner für Hermione. Harry hatte sie selten so aufgeräumt erlebt und lächelte, da er wusste, wie sehr sie diese Gespräche brauchte. Draco wirkte ernsthaft interessiert und stellte viele Fragen, die Hermione begeistert beantwortete. Harry hatte das Gefühl, er erfuhr mehr über Draco bei diesen Gelegenheiten, als in einem direkten Gespräch. Aus diesem Grund saß er oft mit Hermione und Draco zusammen, obwohl er zu ihren Gesprächen wenig beizutragen hatte. Er war total in Gedanken versunken, als er bemerkte, dass es um ihn herum still geworden war. Verwirrt sah er zu Hermione, die ihn mit einem undruchdringlichen Blick musterte. Er blinkte irritiert.

»Was ist?«

Hermione warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie wieder in die Diskussion mit Draco einstieg.  
Harry war sich sicher, er würde erfahren, was Hermione dachte, sobald sie mit ihm alleine war.

»Ron will morgen mit uns zu einem Empfang. Kommst du auch mit, Draco?«

Sie verabredeten sich für den folgenden Abend und verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Harry und Hermione liefen noch ein Stück des Weges zusammen und schon bald kam, womit Harry gerechnet hatte.

»Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen Harry?«

Er nickte ihr zu.

»Wie steht ihr gerade zueinander? Ich habe das Gefühl, ihr habt euch wieder sehr angenähert!«

Es war nicht wirklich überraschend, dass sie fragte. Seit sie von ihrer Trennung erfahren hatte, beobachtete sie die Beiden genau.

»Wir sind Freunde. Ich bin froh darüber.«

Hermione sah ihn misstrauisch an.

»Du hast ihn vorhin durchgehend beäugt, als wären deine Gedanken nicht nur freundschaftlich!«

Er wehrte sie mit einer Geste ab.

»Ich mag ihn, aber mehr als eine Freundschaft ist es nicht. Für ihn auch nicht. Also lass es dabei, Hermione!«

Sie schnaubte.  
»Harry, hör auf vorzugeben, du wärest nicht in Draco verliebt. Ich habe euch zusammen gesehen. Immer kleine rückversichernde Gesten, immer aufmerksam gegenüber dem Anderen. Du beobachtest jede Bewegung Dracos und deine Augen werden glasig, sobald er lächelt. Du scheinst ihn aus der Ferne anzuhimmeln. Warum willst du dir einreden, es wäre nichts zwischen euch?«

Harry gab sich geschlagen.

»Weil ich Angst habe. Er ist so unberechenbar. Er könnte mich wirklich verletzen, wenn er wollte.«

Jetzt hatte er den eigentlichen Grund gestanden. Seine starken Gefühle für Draco konnten ihn nicht verletzen, sie könnten ihn bei Enttäuschung nahezu zerstören. Sie erreichten das Haus von Hermione und Ron und gingen gemeinsam hinein. Harry wollte das Gespräch nicht fortführen, aber wusste, dass Hermione ihn nicht davon kommen ließ. Sie begrüßten Ron, der sich zu ihnen setzte. Hermione war offensichtlich entnervt und nachdem sie Ron das Thema erklärt hatte, fuhr sie fort.

»Harry! Er ist in deiner Gegenwart genauso wie du zu ihm. Nichts zählt mehr, er schaut nur noch auf dich. Jede Unsicherheit deinerseits wird antizipiert und angesprochen. Wenn ihr euch unterhaltet, gibt es keine Außenwahrnehmung mehr für euch. Wie kannst du davon ausgehen, er würde dich verletzen wollen?«

An dieser Stelle schaltete sich überraschend Ron ein.

»So sehr ich es hasse, Harry. Es stimmt. Du hättest Dracos Blicke sehen sollen, als er dachte, du seist verletzt. Bei unserer Reise, immer wenn du in die Barriere eingetreten bist und bewusstlos warst. Er hat sich in diesen Momenten und bis zu deiner völligen Genesung um nichts gekümmert, als um dich und dein Befinden.«

Harry war schon lange überrascht, dass Ron Draco zu akzeptieren schien. Aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Ron sich für ihn einsetzen würde.

»Soll das heißen, sogar du willst, dass ich meine Beziehung zu ihm wieder in Ordnung bringe?«

Ungläubig und fragend sah er Ron an.

»Natürlich Harry! Soll das ein Witz sein? Du hast seit Jahren nicht so glücklich ausgesehen. Er tut dir gut. Seit eurer Trennung läufst du wieder herum, als wärest du ein ausgesetzter Welpe. Anfangs habe ich Malfoy nur für dich akzeptiert, weil du so aufgeblüht bist. Aber mittlerweile denke ich sogar, dass er deiner wert ist. Es ist irgendwie witzig. Ihr beide seid immer wild aufeinander gewesen.  
Es sieht so aus, als bräuchte es einen Drachen, um einen Löwen zu zähmen und anders herum!«

Harry, Hermione und selbst Ron waren alle kurz geschockt über Rons Worte, bevor sie zu lachen anfingen. Hermione beruhigte sich zuerst.

»Gut! Jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, werden wir daran arbeiten, euch wieder zusammen zu bringen. Und wir laden Draco zu Weihnachten ein!«

Harry sah ein, dass er diese Schlacht verloren hatte.

»Versprecht mir aber keine unangenehmen Verkupplungsversuche! Ich bin mit unserer momentanen Beziehung auch sehr glücklich und froh, dass wir uns wieder näher kommen.«

Ron und Hermione grinsten unschuldig und wechselten das Thema. Aber Harry hatte gesehen, dass sie einander zugezwinkert hatten.


	30. 30 Askaban

_Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel erst Mal alle unbeantworteten Fragen zu Lucius Intentionen beantwortet... vielleicht auch ein paar mehr._

_Viel Spaß._

* * *

**Askaban**

Da er nicht arbeiten musste, nahm Harry die Gelegenheit wahr, um endlich seinen aufgeschobenen Besuch bei Lucius nachzuholen.

Er sah sich in Askaban um. Es waren Wachen an den Eingängen aufgestellt und vor jedem neuen Durchgang waren Schutzzauber aktiviert. Obwohl die Dementoren nicht mehr da waren, war die Atmosphäre hier kühl, als hätte sich ein Teil ihrer Wirkung, in dem Gemäuer festgesetzt. Die Zellen wirkten auf Harry, als wären sie magisch vergrößert worden. In jedem Flur schien es einen Gemeinschaftsraum zu geben. Er wusste, dass die Veränderungen vor allem während Kingsleys Zeiten gemacht und durch Hermione erkämpft worden waren. Die Gefangenen durften jetzt Post empfangen und versenden. Der Inhalt der Briefe wurde ausschließlich auf Magie und Gegenstände untersucht, nicht jedoch gelesen. Die Zellen waren sauber und hell. Harry hatte sich Askaban schlimmer vorgestellt. Ihn schüttelte es bei der Vorstellung, wie grausam dieser Ort mit Dementoren gewesen sein musste.

Als er die Zelle von Lucius betrat, verabschiedeten sich seine zwei Begleiterinnen. Die eine fragte, ob sie ein Autogramm haben könne. Harry tat ihr den Gefallen. Er hatte alle Mühe seinen Widerwillen zu verbergen.  
Lucius hatte die Szene mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue verfolgt. In seinem Gesicht war ansonsten nicht viel zu sehen. Er trug ein Armband, von dem Harry wusste, dass es alle Gefangenen hatten. Es war an dem Zauberstabarm angebracht und verhinderte ein Durchschreiten der Barrieren.

»Harry Potter! Kann kein Gefängnis betreten, ohne von Fans umringt zu werden. Da Sie nichts Neues leisten, werden Sie bestimmt vom Ruhm Ihrer alten Tage zehren!«

Harry musste lachen. Dieser Spruch erinnerte ihn so sehr an seine Schulzeit mit Draco, dass er sich kaum beruhigen konnte.

»Mister Malfoy!«  
Er verbeugte sich.  
»Besser hat es Ihr Sohn als Zwölfjähriger auch nicht ausdrücken können. Gut, dass sie sich auf geistiger Höhe halten. Ich freue mich auch, dass Sie mich in Ihrer Residenz empfangen. Fantastischer Service und wunderschöne Aussicht!«

Lucius stockte kurz in seinen Bewegungen. Seit wann war dieser Gryffindor zynisch anstelle von aufbrausend? Er hatte zwar den einen oder anderen gewitzten Kommentar bereits von Harry erlebt und auch die Art, wie er ihm Dobby gestohlen hatte, konnte Lucius zähneknirschend als gelungenen Trick akzeptieren, aber diese selbstbewusste Ausstrahlung dabei war neu. Erst war Draco so mutig, ihm von der Beziehung mit Potter und deren Ende zu schreiben, jetzt auch noch ein zynischer Potter? Anscheinend ergänzten sich die beiden gegenseitig.

»Wie ich sehe, hat die Zeit, die Sie mit meinem Sohn verbringen, durchaus Ihre guten Seiten für Sie gehabt!«

Harry wurde ernst.  
»Ich habe keine Intention, meinen Bezug zu Draco vor Ihnen zur Diskussion zu stellen. Ich dachte, dass hätte ich Ihnen geschrieben.«

Lucius beschloss, zum Punkt zu kommen.

»Herr Potter! Sie haben auch geschrieben, mich in wenigen Tagen zu besuchen. Das ist viele Wochen her. Ich weiß, Sie wollten nicht mit mir über meinen Sohn diskutieren, aber ich werde.«

Harry stöhnte. Er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, sich jetzt auch noch von Lucius bedrohen zu lassen. Der sprach unbeeindruckt weiter.

»Eigentlich habe ich lange aufgegeben, mich in das Liebesleben meines Sohnes einzumischen, aber wenn es plötzlich dich beinhaltet …«

Harry unterbrach ihn schroff.

»Ich bin nicht Teil des Liebeslebens Ihres Sohnes. Nicht mehr. Nicht dass es Sie was anginge.«

Harry war es nicht entgangen, dass er plötzlich geduzt wurde. Lucius winkte ab.

»Du warst lange und wirst wahrscheinlich immer ein wichtiger Teil des Lebens meines Sohnes sein. Es hieß immer, Harry Potter macht das, Harry Potter kann jenes, Potter bekommt immer alles …«

Harry musste plötzlich lachen.

»In der Schule war es immer genau anders herum. ›Mein Vater sagt!‹, ›Das werde ich meinem Vater erzählen!‹, ›Warte bis mein Vater das erfährt.‹«

Jetzt lachte auch Lucius.

»Hör zu, Potter. Ich weiß, dass dich deine Gryffindorehre ohnehin abhält, jemandem absichtlich zu Schaden kommen zu lassen und unsere Gerichtsverhandlungen haben das ja bewiesen.«

Er machte eine kurze Pause.

»Wie auch immer. In der Vergangenheit standen dir dein Stolz und dein guter Wille, alles richtig zu machen, nicht selten im Weg. Aber selbst wenn du bisher damit immer Erfolg gehabt haben solltest, Draco ist stur und eitel. Zusammen mit deiner Unbeugsamkeit ist vorprogrammiert, dass ihr ernsthaft aneinander geratet. Du musst dir auch nichts vormachen. Es geht mir nur um meinen Sohn. Da ihm etwas an dir liegt, muss ich mich auch mit dir beschäftigen.«

Harry nickte nur andeutungsweise. Lucius Malfoy hatte Recht, genau das war es, was ihnen bisher die Streits eingebracht hatte. Er glaubte auch sofort, dass es Lucius nicht um Harrys Wohlergehen ging. Es musste schwer für ihn sein, Dracos Leben von hier aus zu verfolgen, ohne Einfluss darauf nehmen zu können. Harry hatte Lucius schon immer für einen Kontrollfreak gehalten.

»Ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht weiter mit Ihnen darüber reden, da Draco und ich kein Paar sind.«

Lucius sah Bedauern über die Gesichtszüge des jungen Mannes flackern, auch wenn dieser versuchte, das Gefühl zu verbergen.

»Das werden wir dann wohl ändern müssen, so meine Warnung noch nicht zu spät kommt. Glaubst du, Draco hätte sich die Mühe gemacht, seine Beziehung zu dir zu rechtfertigen – vor MIR – wenn er es nicht ernst mit dir meinen würde?«

Ein tückisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Erstaunlicherweise war es ihm gelungen, ein offenes Gespräch mit Harry zu beginnen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry so schnell nachgeben würde. Draco schien ihm viel zu bedeuten. Aber Narcissa hatte ihm das schon mitgeteilt und er hatte Vertrauen in das Urteil seiner Frau. Ein wenig komisch war es jedoch schon zu wissen, dass die Beiden tatsächlich endlich herausgefunden hatten, dass ihr angeblicher Hass aufeinander nur ein Cover für andere unbefriedigte Gefühle war.

»Draco hat mir erzählt, dass Sie die Beziehung zu mir nicht gut heißen, milde ausgedrückt. Warum versuchen Sie plötzlich, mir zu helfen? Sie müssten froh sein, dass Ihr Sohn zu Verstand gekommen ist und wir unsere Beziehung beendet haben!«

»Draco ist ein bisschen klüger, als ich es in der Vergangenheit war. Er wird sich nicht beugen, auch mir nicht. Und von hier aus kann ich nicht viel dagegen tun. Also versuche ich wenigstens zu vermeiden, dass ihm sein Stolz in die Quere kommt, wenn er Sachen riskiert, die ihm viel bedeuten. Ich habe mir im Krieg geschworen, kein Leid auf meinen Sohn kommen zu lassen. Ich habe ihn doch erst in diese missliche Lage gebracht und werde mein restliches Leben brauchen, um das wieder gut zu machen. Er ist mein einziger Erbe und wird alles bekommen, was er will!«

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

»Ich bin nicht der Ihre zu verschenken!«

Lucius lachte und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Der Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge, da sie von da an eine angeregte Unterhaltung führten.

Lucius war so schlau und listig wie Draco. Und obwohl Harry weitaus weniger Vertrauen in den älteren Malfoy hatte, fühlte er sich in der Unterhaltung wohl und nicht verurteilt. Lucius schien ihn nicht mehr für den aufgeblasenen kleinen Jungen zu halten.

»Warum sind Sie plötzlich so zivilisiert zu mir?«

Lucius machte eine abwehrende Kopfbewegung.

»Nicht für dich in erster Linie. Aber fassen wir es mal so, ein Malfoy sucht sich immer das Beste. Und offensichtlich hat sich mein Sohn für dich entschieden.«

Harry war überrascht, aber er spürte auch, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Draco hatte diesen Entschluss ja bereits revidiert. Aber er war froh für Draco, dass er den Stolz aus Lucius Stimme hören konnte.

»Sie bleiben bei Ihrer Meinung, obwohl ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe, dass ich mir da nicht so sicher bin. Und vielleicht sollten Sie Draco direkt zeigen, wie stolz Sie auf ihn sind, nicht mir. Nicht, dass Draco auf Ihre Zustimmung angewiesen wäre, aber er hätte Ihre Offenheit und Anerkennung verdient.«

Lucius hob erstaunt die Brauen. Die Courage des Jungen hatte ihn immer beeindruckt. Und er hatte definitiv seine hellen Momente. Harry überlegte kurz. Bisher war es gut gelaufen, er konnte versuchen, sein Glück noch etwas auszureizen. Nebenbei wollte er wirklich das Thema wechseln.

»Kann ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen? Sie waren einige Jahre älter als Snape und meine Eltern. Ich habe das in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen. Wussten Sie, dass Snape in meine Mutter verliebt war?«

Lucius nickte.

»Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, war die Idee nicht sehr beliebt unter Slytherins. Er hat ab dem fünften Jahr aufgehört, darüber zu sprechen.«

Sein Gesicht verriet keine Emotionen, als er sprach. Harry wollte gerne wissen, wie Lucius zu dem Thema stand, hatte aber das Gefühl, nichts aus Lucius locken zu können. Er wusste auch nicht, ob er mögen würde, was er hören würde und wollte nicht, dass schlecht über seine Mutter gesprochen wurde.

Lucius konnte sehen, dass Harry nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden war. Amüsiert betrachtete er, wie Harry versuchte, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

»Sie war so typisch Gryffindor! Absolut mutig und liebenswert. Wir dachten alle, Severus wäre über sie hinweg, aber wie es aussieht, hatten wir uns geirrt. Ich kann wirklich nicht viel zu ihr sagen. Ich habe ihr nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt, da sie Muggeleltern hatte.«

Harry nickte.  
»Ich muss Sie noch etwas fragen. Warum haben Sie sich am Ende gegen Voldemort entschieden?«

Lucius sah kurz wütend aus, bevor er etwas gleichgültig erwiderte.

»Ich habe mich, wie gesagt, vor allem für meinen Sohn entschieden. Er ist mein einziger Erbe und ein Malfoy. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass ich in Angst vor meinem eigenen Meister leben musste, aber ich wollte das nicht für Draco. Eigentlich sind Malfoys nicht dafür gemacht, sich vor anderen zu beugen.«

Es klang logisch. Viele Leute finden Courage gegen ihre ungewollte Situation erst, wenn sie für Leute kämpfen müssen, die sie lieben. Gerade eine Familie, so stolz wie die Malfoys, musste auf Dauer ein Problem damit haben, der Willkür eines Anderen ausgesetzt zu sein und ihre Erben dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Einige Stunden später verließ er Askaban, immer noch überrascht, eine nette Unterhaltung mit Lucius Malfoy geführt zu haben. Am Ende hatte sich Lucius nicht nehmen lassen, Harry zu drohen, er solle seinen Sohn nicht verletzen.

Harry hatte ihn nur angegrinst und gefragt, was er denn dagegen machen wolle. Aber es war ihnen beiden klar, dass Harry kein Bedürfnis hatte, Draco leiden zu sehen.

Bevor Harry Draco von seinem Besuch in Askaban erzählen konnte, war dieser schon wieder unterwegs, um einem Tipp bezüglich Zabini zu folgen. Harry versuchte, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er ging mit Ron und Hermione zu dem Ball. Er blieb jedoch nicht lange, da es ihm auf die Nerven ging, sich gegen Flirtversuche erwehren zu müssen. Am Montag ging er ins Büro und fand dort Draco bereits bei der Arbeit.

»Wieder nichts?«

Draco sah auf und lächelte.  
»Nein, aber ich werde ihn schon noch finden. Pansy und Greg helfen mir. Sie sind wütend, dass er es gewagt hat, mich anzugreifen. Es ist ein persönlicher Angriff. Slytherins haben selten Freunde außerhalb und müssen zusammenhalten. Wir werden ihn schon kriegen.«

Harry dachte an das Lied des sprechenden Hutes in Hogwarts. »In Slytherin wirst du wahre Freunde finden.«  
Es sah so aus, als wäre da etwas dran.  
Harry war zwar gerade erst angekommen, aber er wollte mit Draco über das Gespräch mit Lucius reden. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco einen Grund zu neuem Misstrauen sah.

»Hast du Lust auf eine Kaffeepause?«

Sie verließen das Ministerium, da sie sich in einer Muggelgegend ungestörter unterhalten konnten. Sie gingen zu einem kleinen Kaffeeshop um die Ecke und holten sich Bagel und Kaffee.

»Du willst mir etwas erzählen, oder?«

Draco sah Harry amüsiert an. Harry war immer nervös, wenn er irgendetwas Ernstes besprechen wollte.

»Ja. Um genau zu sein wollte ich mit dir über deinen Vater sprechen. Du weißt, dass er mich zu sich gebeten hatte.«

Dracos Miene versteinerte sich. Er nickte grimmig.

»Du musst ihm von uns geschrieben haben und er wollte mit mir über dich reden. Er hat mir auch nicht glauben wollen, dass zwischen uns gerade nichts läuft.«

Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich, aber sein Gesicht wirkte entspannter. Harry erzählte ihm die wichtigsten Punkte aus ihrem Gespräch und auch seine Verwirrung, was ihm Lucius eigentlich sagen wollte.

»Ich glaube auf seine sehr indirekte Art, hat er mir sein Einverständnis gegeben…«

Er brach ab und sah Draco hilflos an. Dessen Gesicht war immer fröhlicher geworden. Als Harry endete, lachte Draco über dessen Unsicherheit und die Verlegenheit, da Lucius einfach ignoriert hatte, dass es keine Beziehung mehr gab.

»Es scheint so, als wäre mein Vater der Meinung, dass unsere Dickschädel allein uns von einander fern halten. Denkst du er liegt richtig?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist auf jeden Fall viel davon in unseren Auseinandersetzungen gewesen. Aber da war auf beiden Seiten auch immer Angst. Warum sollten wir unsere Freundschaft riskieren? Sie ist mir wichtig.«

Draco zögerte kurz. Er lehnte sich Harry entgegen.

»Ich wollte dich noch nie ›nur‹ als einen Freund. Leidenschaft war immer Teil unserer Beziehung.«

Harry war offensichtlich überrascht und mindestens ein wenig erfreut über diese Aussage. Er hatte aber nicht vor, sich wieder in unsichere Gewässer zu begeben.

»Aber immer wenn wir etwas darüber hinaus anfangen, streiten wir uns. Mir ist unsere Freundschaft wichtiger.«

Draco machte sich Sorgen, den Schwarzhaarigen zu stark zu bedrängen.

»Das stimmt, Harry. Aber ich glaube, der Grund unserer Kämpfe liegt in den unausgesprochenen Erwartungen gegen einander. Unsere Freundschaft ist auch relativ geladen mit Flirts, mit Blicken, … Ich denke, wenn wir über unsere Erwartungen reden würden, könnten wir auch besser miteinander umgehen. Aber ich weiß, dass du da nicht hin zurück willst. Ist okay!«

Als sich Draco wieder zurücklehnte, musste Harry seine Enttäuschung verstecken. Harry war sich nicht sicher, er wollte schon. Wollte Draco wirklich? Er packte den Gedanken weg und versuchte zu einem Thema zurück zu kommen, was weniger verfänglich war.

»Hat dich Hermione schon eingeladen? Sie will einen Tag nach Weihnachten mit uns verbringen. Wenn wir von den Weasleys zurückkommen. Kommst du?«

Draco grinste.  
»Klar. Ich werde mir nicht die Gelegenheit nehmen lassen, dich nach einem Geschenk für mich suchen zu schicken.«

Harry grinste verschwörerisch zurück. Er hatte sein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Draco bereits in Arbeit.

»Solange du dir etwas für mich einfallen lässt!«

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und verzog den Mund zu einem wissenden Lächeln.

»Wie wäre es mit etwas mehr Geschmack? Ich mache ein paar wertvolle Vorschläge für eine geschmackvolle Inneneinrichtung in deinem Haus, für deine Kleidung …«

Harry schubste ihn gegen die Schulter und lachte. Danach schien die Spannung verflogen zu sein und Harry atmete auf. Er wusste, dass Draco mit seinem Vater reden würde. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, wie zufrieden und ausgeglichen Draco wirkte, als er die indirekten Zuneigungsbekundungen seines Vaters vernahm. Harry hatte schon immer vermutet, dass Lucius Anerkennung für Draco von großer Bedeutung war.


	31. Weihnachten und Verwandlung

_Danke für die Reviews und eure Anteilnahme!_

* * *

**Weihnachten und Verwandlungen**

Das Ende einer ungesunden Beziehung  
_Von Rita Kimmkorn_

Vielleicht wurden die Gebete aller Harry Potter Fans endlich erhört.  
Wie es eine vertrauenswürdige Quelle verlauten ließ, haben sich Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter getrennt.  
Sie weigern sich zwar, Stellung zu ihren Gründen zu nehmen, aber eine Vertraute Potters erzählte mir,  
dass Harry seinen kleinen Ausflug in die Welt des eigenen Geschlechts beendet hätte und freudig in weibliche Arme zurück geeilt sei.  
»Zumindest konnte er seine Hände nicht von mir lassen, als wir zusammen tanzten«, sagte Romilda Vane.

Harry warf die Zeitung wütend in die Ecke. Er beschloss erneut sein Abo beim Tagespropheten zu kündigen. Es wurde Zeit, dass die Verhandlung dieser schrecklichen Frau näher rückte. Draco lachte nur.

»Vane? War das nicht diese Frau, von der ich dich bei diesem Empfang weggezerrt habe?«

Harry schnaubte verächtlich.

»Ja. Diese … Wie können sie es wagen, mich zu einem kleinen, fehlgeleiteten Heterosexuellen zu machen? ›Ausflug!‹ Diese Kimmkorn. Draco, es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen wohl mal einen öffentlichen Auftritt hinlegen.«

Draco lachte schallend.

»Du willst lieber deine Chancen als begehrter Single aufs Spiel setzen, als als heterosexuell zu gelten? Wenn wir einen öffentlichen Auftritt hinlegen, werden wir doch sofort wieder als Paar gesehen!«

Harry stutzte. Das stimmte, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er hatte auch so mehr als genug Fans. An einer Beziehung war er ebenfalls nicht interessiert. Er hatte das nur für Draco vorübergehend vergessen. Aber Draco wollte sich die Chance bestimmt nicht nehmen lassen, andere Personen kennen zu lernen.

»Entschuldige. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass es nicht gut für dich ist, als involviert zu gelten. Ich werde wohl jemand Anderen fragen müssen.«

Dracos Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Beide saßen während ihrer Mittagspause zusammen. Es war eine Woche vor Weihnachten, ihre Arbeit ging gut voran und sie hatten sich eine Pause verdient. Draco sah zu Harry. Ein schelmisches Glitzern in den Augen.

»Und mir die Chance nehmen, dich öffentlich zu verführen? Niemals! Ich erhalte auch genug Angebote, wenn die Leute denken, ich hätte eine Beziehung. Davon abgesehen, weißt du wie viele Leute mit mir ins Bett wollen, seitdem klar ist, dass ich mit dir Sex hatte? Wahrscheinlich denken sie, sie könnten so indirekt mit dir ins Bett. Wollen wir zum Vorweihnachtsball in Hogwarts?«

Harry schnaubte. Als wenn Draco nicht attraktiv genug wäre, um ohne Werbung auszukommen. Aber die letzte Frage warf Probleme auf. Er fände es zwar schön, mit Draco zu einem Ball zu gehen, zu tanzen und ihn vor versammelter Presse zu küssen, aber vielleicht auch zu schön …  
Ihm blieb glücklicherweise die Antwort erspart. Pansy kam in dem Augenblick zur Tür des Restaurants herein, in welchem sie aßen und hetzte auf Draco zu.

»Ich weiß wo er ist. Komm, Draco. Greg verfolgt ihn und hinterlässt uns magische Spuren.«

Harry stand ebenfalls auf, als Draco aus seinem Stuhl sprang. Er wollte Draco unterstützen. Die Slytherins schienen das zu bemerken.

Pansy sah ihn nur misstrauisch an, Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

»Sorry Harry. Das will ich hausintern klären. Ich melde mich.«

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er davon, Pansy direkt hinter ihm.

Harry konnte sich an diesem Nachmittag nicht konzentrieren. Er beschloss, die Arbeit ruhen zu lassen und sich stattdessen anderweitig zu beschäftigen. Er bereite seine Geschichtsstunde in Hogwarts im Januar vor, schrieb einen Brief an Emilie und arrangierte ein Treffen mit Frau Weasley, um die Waisenhausspendenaktion vorzubereiten. Als er gerade beschloss, es sei an der Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Er stand auf und öffnete.

»Draco!«

Der Angesprochene sah müde und kaputt aus. Aber er grinste, als er Harry sah und ging an ihm vorbei ins Haus, blieb jedoch an der Tür stehen.

»Er ist uns schon wieder entwischt. Greg hat es ganz schön umgehauen, er ist in St. Mungos. Pansy ist bei ihm. Es wird aber wieder. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, bevor du dir wieder Sorgen machst.«

Harry nickte dankbar.

»Wie geht es dir? Kann ich dir irgendetwas Gutes tun? Du siehst fertig aus!«

Draco lächelte nur. Er stand noch immer an die Tür gelehnt.

»Mir geht es Bestens. Mein Kopf schmerzt, weil mich Blaise an den Haaren gepackt hatte, aber ich habe einen Zaubertrank dagegen und alles wird wieder. Ich erzähle dir morgen, was passiert ist, aber jetzt will ich nur noch schlafen. Bis dann, Harry!«

Harry wollte ihm gerade einen Schlafplatz anbieten, da war Draco schon aus der Tür und disappariert. Harry war enttäuscht und erleichtert zugleich. Als würde er Schlaf finden, wenn der attraktive Blonde in seinem Haus schliefe. Er war sich sicher, dass ihn sein Unterbewusstsein zu Dummheiten verführen wollte.

»Was ist geschehen, Draco?«

Draco ließ sich elegant auf seinen Arbeitsplatz gleiten und sah Harry an.

»Ich war mit Pansy auf einem Bauernhof, wo sich Blaise versteckt haben sollte. Als wir ankamen, lag Greg am Boden. Cruciato Fluch auf dem Hals. Pansy und ich haben versucht, Blaise außer Gefecht zu setzen, aber er hatte uns schon gesehen. Er blockte Pansys Fluch und riss mich an den Haaren zu Boden. Dann verschwand er mit einem Portschlüssel. Ich habe Greg aufgeholfen und wir haben ihn nach St. Mungos gebracht. Es geht ihm gut, ich war schon dort.«

Harry war erleichtert. Er wusste nicht, wie es Zabini schaffte, sich immer wieder Draco zu entziehen, aber es nervte ihn. Es war nur gut, dass er offensichtlich nicht gewillt war, Draco ernsthaft zu verletzen. Draco sah Harrys besorgte Miene und wechselte das Thema.

»Hermione hat mich eingeladen. Bist du auch bei ihr und Ron? So sehr ich Hermione mag und Ron sich bemüht, mir wäre Verstärkung lieber.«

Harry grinste.  
»Klar. Ich komme mit Emilie und ihrer Freundin. Das lässt uns mit zwei Paaren. Herrje, das wird ein Spaß.«

Draco kicherte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Harry schien es, als hätte er kurz etwas in Dracos Augen aufleuchten sehen. Aber er schob es bei Seite.

Harry hatte einen wunderschönen Abend mit Teddy, Andromeda und Emilie bei den Weasleys gehabt. Sie hatten Geschenke ausgetauscht, ein wundervolles Mahl zu sich genommen, was Kreacher tagelang vorbereitet hatte und danach gemütlich mit Eierlikör _Exploding Snape _gespielt. Als Teddy ins Bett musste, hatten sich die Anderen zusammengesetzt, um sich zu unterhalten und Musik zu hören. Emilie war eine ausgezeichnete Beobachterin, die sofort von Molly und Andromeda ins Herz geschlossen wurde. Sie hatte alle mit ihren Anekdoten aus Hogwarts erfreut.

»Alle sind total aufgeregt, weil sie dich im Januar dort haben. Als eine Freundin von mir fallen ließ, dass ich die Ferien bei dir verbringe, hatte ich keine weitere Sekunde mehr Ruhe.«

Harry grinste und überhörte den Kommentar, er solle sich eine feste Bindung suchen, um ungewünschten Angeboten zu entgehen. Er erzählte auch nicht viel von Draco. Aber er war sicher, dass sie merkte, dass er auswich. Es half auch nichts, dass Ginny mit George witzelte und die restliche Familie Harry neugierig beäugte. Also entschuldigte er sich frühzeitig fürs Bett. Er freute sich bereits den gesamten Tag auf den nächsten bei Hermione. Er wollte dort vor dem Mittag ankommen.

Hermione und Ron hatten ihr Haus und den Garten verrückt geschmückt. Die Fassade bestand fast durchgehend aus Blinklichtern, die lustige Sprüche bildeten. Als Harry Hermione danach fragte, rollte sie belustigt mit den Augen.

»Ron hat versucht, Magie und den Muggelschmuck miteinander zu verbinden. Dadurch ist unser Weihnachtsschmuck so … ungewöhnlich geworden. Es haben gestern ständig Leute geklingelt und gefragt, wo wir das gekauft haben.«

Harry lachte. Ron versuchte des Öfteren Magie und Muggeltechnik zu kombinieren. Er war darin kaum erfolgreicher als sein Vater. Aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, es gut gelaunt weiter zu versuchen. Als Harry seinen Umhang ablegte und ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah er, dass Draco schon angekommen war.

Emilie und ihre Freundin Hannah wollten nachmittags eintreffen, da sie zuerst bei den Eltern von Hannah vorbeisehen wollten. Ihre Geschenke hatte sie dorthin mitgenommen.  
Das Essen von Kreacher und Ron war großartig. Sie ließen sich Zeit und sprachen über die neuesten Erfolge von Rons Team, seinem Buch, Dracos Familie und Verfolgungsjagden, Harrys Erlebnissen vor der Hornschwanzgeschichte und den Entwicklungen der Waisenhausspendenaktion, Hermiones Stundenplänen und Diskussionen zu Werwolfrechten. Irgendwann hielt es Ron nicht mehr aus.

»Wollen wir uns endlich unsere Geschenke überreichen?«

Harry lachte. Er hatte seine eigene Ungeduld versteckt, aber er war sich sicher, dass die Anderen seine Geschenke lieben würden. Heimlich hatte er sie so platziert, dass sie ganz oben auf dem Haufen lagen und wartete darauf, dass Ron endlich ungeduldig wurde. Deshalb sprang er sofort freudig auf, was ihm Gelächter der Anderen und ein Glitzern in den Augen von Draco einbrachte.

Hermione griff nach einem Geschenk, öffnete es und wurde still. Ron ahmte sie nach, aber seine Augen wurden groß.

»Harry, das gibt es doch gar nicht?«

Ron und Hermione waren fassungslos. Ron tanzte und hüpfte vor Freude. Draco starrte ebenfalls ungläubig in seine Hand. Alle hatten ein identisches Päckchen in der Hand. Es enthielt eine Sonderreihe der neuen Schokofrösche, direkt vom Hersteller für die Betroffenen. Ron, Hermione und Harry, aber auch Neville und viele andere Leute der DA hatten ihre eigenen Schokofroschkarten zugestanden bekommen, wie bereits die Packung verriet. Draco hatte eine Karte, auf der seine Rolle in der Nachkriegszeit gepriesen wurde. Harry hatte über Monate mit den Herstellern telefoniert, um die Texte zu diskutieren und die Bedingung für seine Mitarbeit war gewesen, dass sie ihm diese Pakete für alle Leute zusenden würden und eine beträchtliche Summe in seinen Waisenhausfonds spendeten. Die restlichen Pakete hatte er mit Eulen verschickt.

»Die Karten werden ab dem neuen Jahr in den normalen Umlauf gebracht. Eingeführt werden sie mit einer Sonderedition, deren Einnahmen an den Waisenhausfonds gehen, den ich eingerichtet habe.«

Die anderen glühten fast vor Aufregung. Ron las seine Karte wieder und wieder.

_**Ronald Weasley, geboren 1980,  
derzeit Torwart der Chuddley Cannons**_  
Ronald Weasley gilt als unentbehrlicher Bestandteil im Feldzug gegen den Dunklen Lord,  
er half bei der Zerstörung der Horcruxe und sicherte dadurch den Untergang des Letzteren.  
Er war Mitglied der Untergrundbewegung, D. A. Dumbledores Armee.  
Er ist engster Freund von Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebt, dadurch auch beteiligt an Abenteuern,  
wie dem Schutz des Stein der Waisen, dem Sieg in der Kammer des Schreckens in Hogwarts,  
der Entlastung von Sirius Black und dem Kampf gegen Death Eater während des Krieges.  
Viele kennen ihn auch als unbesiegbar in der Kunst des Schachspieles.  
Seine Hobbys sind Kochen nach Muggelart und Schokofroschkarten sammeln.

Ron war außer sich vor Freude und fiel Harry um den Hals. Nachdem er zum siebten Male seinen Text laut vorgelesen hatte und die Anderen ungeduldig wurden, fing er an nach Verdiensten zu suchen, die auf der Karte vergessen wurden.  
Hermione nutzte die Chance, um ihre Karte vorzulesen.

_**Hermione Granger, geboren 1979,  
derzeit Leiterin der Abteilung Zusammenarbeit mit magischen Wesen gleicher Rechte**  
_Für viele gilt sie als eine der vielversprechendsten modernen Hexen.  
Sie war Jahresbeste, bis sie ein Jahr früher Hogwarts verließ,  
um als engste Freundin von Harry Potter an dem Krieg gegen den Dunklen Lord teilzunehmen,  
holte jedoch alle Outstanding NEWTs nach.  
Sie war Mitglied in D. A., beteiligt an Abenteuern, wie dem Schutz des Stein der Waisen,  
dem Sieg in der Kammer des Schreckens in Hogwarts, der Entlastung von Sirius Black  
und dem Kampf gegen Death Eater während des Krieges.  
Am bekanntesten wurde sie jedoch durch ihren Kampf für die Gleichstellung aller magischer Kreaturen,  
Veränderungen im Ministerium und mehr Schutz für die Muggel seit dem Kriegsende.  
Ihre Hobbys sind Lesen, Unterrichten und Punkrock, eine Muggelmusik.

Sie errötete stark und lenkte von sich ab, indem sie Draco bat, seine Karte vorzulesen. Dieser kam dem Wunsch nur zögerlich nach.

_**Draco Malfoy, geboren 1980,  
derzeit beschäftigt mit dem Aufspüren verbleibender Death Eater  
**_Einer der umstrittensten modernen Zauberer, da vorübergehend als Death Eater bekannt und verurteilt,  
aktuell an deren Verhaftung und Jagd maßgeblich beteiligt.  
Er arbeitete bereits im Krieg heimlich für die Untergrundbewegung DA.  
Im letzten Jahr begann er eine enge und offene Zusammenarbeit mit Harry Potter  
und schaffte es sogar Ministeriumsmitgliedern, die in illegale Machenschaften verwickelt waren,  
das Handwerk zu legen.  
Bekannt ist Draco für Entdeckungen neuer Anwendungen von Drachenblut  
in Verbindung mit Nibblerspeichel in Zaubertränken, seinem Spezialgebiet.  
Seine Hobbys sind Tanzen, Shoppen und Rennen fliegen.

Ron und Hermione starrten Draco mit offenen Mündern an. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass Draco Informationen an Neville gegeben hatte.  
Doch Draco ignorierte sie. Er blinzelte die Karte an. Obwohl es der kürzeste Text von allen war, war Draco gerührt. Woher wussten die Hersteller von seinen Entdeckungen bei Zaubertränken? Er hatte während seiner Bewährung daran gearbeitet und sie nur in Insiderkreisen veröffentlicht. Ihm war auch nicht klar gewesen, dass Neville sein Geheimnis verraten hatte.  
Fragend sah er Harry an. Dieser grinste nur und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. Aber seine Lippen formten lautlos ›Narcissa‹. Hermione versuchte, auch Draco aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Sie versuchte, Harry zum Vorlesen seiner Karte zu bewegen. Aber Harry weigerte sich stur. Stattdessen bat er sie, den zweiten Teil der Geschenke zu öffnen.

Diesmal war Ron der erste, der sein Geschenk öffnete. Als er ein Buch herauszog, sprangen seine Augenbrauen unter seinen Haaransatz.

»Warum schenkst du mir »_Hogwarts a history – new Edition_«? Das hätte ich eher von Hermione erwartet. Oder für sie gekauft.«

Harry kicherte. Er wusste, dass Ron kein Lesefan war.

»Du bist selbst Schuld. Du hast unsere Tradition zuerst gebrochen und mir ein Buch zum becircen von Hexen zur Volljährigkeit geschenkt. Schau hinein. Ich habe dir und Hermione die entsprechenden Seiten markiert. Die Version von Bathilda Bagshot wurde von Binns und McGonagall überarbeitet. Es gab hunderte Anfragen vom Verlag, weil Hogwarts im Krieg eine zentrale Rolle eingenommen hat und der Krieg zum Glück ebenfalls Geschichte ist. Jedenfalls für die neuen Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts.«

Rons Gesicht war mit Harrys Worten offener und neugieriger geworden.

»Das heißt, da stehen Sachen über unsere Heldentaten drin?«

Harry nickte zufrieden. Er wusste, dass Ron es liebte, wenn die Welt ihn als einen Helden verehrte.  
Draco hatte sein Buch ebenfalls ausgepackt. Es war ein Geschichtsbuch, aber nicht über Hogwarts. Als er das Impressum checkte, entdeckte er, dass es erst in diesem Monat herausgekommen war. Er nutzte das aufgeregte Geschnatter von Ron, um in Ruhe nach dem Grund zu suchen, warum ihm Harry ein Buch neuerer Geschichte schenkte. Er hatte einen Verdacht, aber wollte erst in Ruhe nachsehen. Er war so konzentriert, dass er nicht merkte, wie ihn Harry aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. _›Kriege des 20. Jahrhunderts der Zauberwelt und ihre Folgen von Grace Ireland und Ernie Mc-Millan‹_.  
Im Inhaltsverzeichnis fand er Grindelwald, Voldemorts ersten Versuch der Machtergreifung und den letzten Krieg. Die Unterkapitel des letzten Teils fesselten ihn. Aber als er las _›Aufarbeitungen der Kriegsfolgen‹_ und neben Hermiones und Harrys Namen seinen eigenen fand, blieb sein Herz fast stehen.  
Harry hatte das nicht wirklich getan oder? Draco war eitel, aber er hätte Harry gegenüber nie zugegeben, dass sein Wunsch, in einem Geschichtsbuch zu erscheinen, ernst gemeint war. Er atmete tief durch, legte sein Geschenk unauffällig beiseite und beschloss es erst zu Hause zu lesen. Ron war noch immer dabei die Stellen vorzulesen, die ihm Harry markiert hatte und alle anderen schienen zu lauschen. Er beruhigte seine aufgeregten Gefühle und tat, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Sie hatten weiter Geschenke ausgepackt und viele Überraschungen erlebt. Draco schien Harry vergessen lassen zu wollen, dass er sein Leben lang kaum Geschenke erhalten hatte und ihm Berge von Geschenken unter den Baum gelegt. Harry war wie ein Kind durch jedes einzelne gegangen, hatte sie alle mit leuchtenden Augen ausprobiert und nur gelegentlich gespielt geschmollt.

»Ein Bausatz: ›Zaubertränke für ihr Kind?‹ So schlecht bin ich nun auch wieder nicht in dem Bereich.«

Alle hatten gelacht und auch Harry schien nur aus Spaß zu schmollen. Nach der Geschenkzeremonie waren sie durch ein verschneites Dorf gelaufen und waren durchgefroren, aber glücklich zurück gekehrt. Ron und Hermione hatten Draco zu seiner Spitzelrolle während des siebten Schuljahres ausgefragt. Sie schienen erpicht darauf, Draco mit Aufmerksamkeit zu überschütten. Dieser hatte verlegen erzählt, wie er Neville Informationen zugespielt hatte und warum.

Der Vorgarten von Ron und Hermione sah später aus, als wäre eine Schulklasse hindurchgewütet, was der Schneeballschlacht, mehreren Schneekunstwerken und vier Schneeengeln zu verdanken war. Harry hatte darauf bestanden, seinen Scheehund nach der Muggelmethode zu bauen, während Ron und Draco heimlich ihre Zauberstäbe genutzt hatten. Das Ergebnis war entsprechend unterschiedlich. Harrys Hund sah aus wie ein Iglu. Draco hatte eine ganze Schlangenfamilie fertig gestellt und Ron konnte sich nicht verkneifen, eine Mungoarmee um sie herum zu platzieren.  
Glücklich lachend, bereiteten sie das Essen vor und warteten auf Emilie und Hannah. Als Ron mit Hermione in der Küche verschwand, zog Draco Harry in eine dunkle Ecke des Flures.

»Das war das süßeste und persönlichste Geschenk, das ich je erhalten habe, Harry. Danke!«

Harry grinste, aber seine Stirn legte sich plötzlich in Falten.

»Du musst dich nicht bedanken. Du hast mir genug Geschenke für Lebenszeiten gemacht. Außerdem wird das Buch von Tausenden gelesen, wie kann das persönlich sein?«

Draco rollte mit den Augen, aber schlang seine Hände um Harrys Hüfte.

»Weil du es gemacht hast, um mir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, den ich dir noch nicht einmal ehrlich gegenüber gestanden habe. Ich könnte schwören, dass du dich diebisch gefreut hast, mir eine Freude zu machen. Und ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du weißt, dass das angekommen ist.«

Als wäre es ihm gerade erst eingefallen, fügte er hinzu.

»Du weißt hoffentlich, bei allen Vorsätzen, die du so hast, dass das eine Aufforderung war, dich mindestens ein weiteres Mal zu verführen?! Schließlich war das Teil der Abmachung. Du schenkst mir ein Kapitel in einem Geschichtsbuch und ich lasse mich dafür von dir verführen.«

Harry schluckte. Er hatte natürlich auch an diesen Teil des Gespräches gedacht, aber es war ihm zu gefährlich, dorthin zurück zu gehen. Schon der Körperkontakt mit Draco, brachte ein mühsam verdrängtes Verlangen zur Oberfläche.

Er war froh, dass ihm die Antwort durch ein Klingeln an der Tür erspart geblieben war.

»Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?«

Diese so unschuldig gestellte Frage hatte fast immer unangenehme Folgen. Draco wusste das. Der Nachmittag war bisher so schön gewesen, wie die Zeit davor. Emilie und Hannah waren goldig und frech. Eine Kombination, die Draco genoss. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihnen deshalb sofort angeboten, ihn zu duzen. Vielleicht auch, weil er vermutete, dass sie ihn sentimental machten. Slytherin und Hufflepuff, aber beide so gewitzt wie er zu seinen besten Zeiten. Und offensichtlich unglaublich verliebt in einander. Wahrscheinlich stimmte er auch deswegen einem Gespräch zu, als ihn Emilie darum bat. Aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er es besser hätte meiden sollen.

»Du bist also der Meinung, dein Selbstschutz gäbe dir das Recht Harry das Herz zu brechen?«

Draco war trotz seiner Beobachtungen und seiner Vorahnungen überrascht. Sie war direkt und wirkte etwas ungehalten. Draco hatte nicht erwartet, von einer Siebzehnjährigen so angesprochen zu werden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ernst oder zynisch auf sie reagieren sollte. Er wählte eine Zwischenlösung, einen stechenden Blick und betont ruhige Stimme.

»Was genau führt dich zu der Annahme, mein Selbstschutz würde Harry in irgendeiner Weise beeinträchtigen?«

Sie schnaubte nur.

»Guter Versuch. Dass du Harry innerlich zu Füßen liegst, ist offensichtlich. Von ihm weiß ich, dass ihr nicht mehr zusammen seid. ›Gute Freunde‹ ist der Ausdruck, den er verwendet. Aber ich sehe, dass er sich zwingt, seine Gefühle zu verpacken. Glaubst du, dass ihm das gut tut? Schließlich wird es so ziemlich das sein, was er mit all seinen Verlusten getan hat. Nur dass du kein Verlust für ihn sein müsstest. Du bist nicht tot und du liebst ihn leidenschaftlich.«

Sie hatte keine Sekunde gezuckt, keine Frage gestellt. Sie hatte lediglich Feststellungen geäußert. Wieso konnte sie durch seine Maske sehen? Draco war beeindruckt und beschloss ehrlich zu ihr zu sein. Ihr Problem war ja schließlich nicht seine vermeintliche Bösartigkeit, sondern ihre Sorge um Harry. Er erzählte ihr einiges über die Gründe, die zu ihrer Trennung geführt hatten.

»Wie du siehst, ist das Problem, dass er sich nicht mehr auf mich einlassen will. Nicht dass ich ihn von mir stoße. Ich habe bereits einige vorsichtige Anläufe unternommen. Das Ergebnis ..., sagen wir, es ließ zu wünschen übrig.«

Sie schien ihn zu mustern.

»Und du glaubst wirklich, du hast alles probiert, was du dir für Harry als passend vorstellen kannst? Wo bleibt die Sorge um deinen Ruf? Bekommst du nicht alles, was du willst? Wo bleibt deine berühmte Gewitztheit, wenn es darum geht, den Mann den du liebst, der dich liebt, davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr euch vertrauen könnt?«

Draco stöhnte. Wieso konnte sie ihn so gut lesen? Er war ein Malfoy. Selbst Leute, die ihn kannten, hatten Probleme seine Gefühlslage zu erkennen. Sie hatte ihn gerade einmal für insgesamt drei Stunden gesehen. Aber sie hatte Recht. Er hatte nicht alles versucht. Er hatte eher gehofft, das Gesicht wahren zu können, indem er Harry gelegentlich eine kleine Versuchung zuwarf und hoffte, er würde auf ihn zugehen. Sie grinste, nickte ihm zu und ließ ihn stehen. Draco war seinen eigenen Gedanken überlassen und fasste einen Beschluss, bevor er zum Trubel zurückkehrte.

***

Harry ließ sich schwer in seinen Sessel fallen. Gerade hatte er Emilie zum Zug gebracht. Die Ferien waren vorbei, das neue Jahr in vollem Gange. Er war völlig beeindruckt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass eine kurze menschliche Reaktion von Mitleid gegenüber einer Unschuldigen in eine so gegenseitig wertvolle Beziehung umschlagen könnte. Mittlerweile war er sich fast sicher, dass er mehr Freude an Emilie hatte, als sie von ihm an Geborgenheit empfing. Andererseits hatte sie klar gemacht, dass sie seine Ehrlichkeit und seine Fähigkeit, sie gleichberechtigt zu sehen, zu schätzen wusste.

»Du hilfst mir mehr, wenn du mich ernst nimmst, als wenn ich dir leid täte.«

Er musste Draco zustimmen. Dieses Mädchen war zu schlau und listig für eine Hufflepuff. Grinsend schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Er war sehr ungehalten, als ein Klingeln an der Tür seine Ruhe störte, die gerade versprach, zu einem Nickerchen zu werden.

Sein Unmut verließ ihn, als er sah, dass Draco vor seiner Tür stand. Das erklärte auch, warum sein Alarm nicht losgegangen war.

»Hallo Draco, … was ist passiert?«

Draco sah gehetzt aus.

»Kann ich kurz rein kommen? Es ist wichtig!«

Harry ging automatisch zur Seite, drehte sich zum Wohnzimmer und nahm an, Draco würde ihm folgen.

»Ich mache uns einen Tee und du sagst mir was los ist.«

Das letzte was Harry hörte war:

_»Stupor!«._

Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Tut mir leid, dass es einen Cliffhanger gibt, aber es ist der letzte, versprochen :)

* * *


	32. Feinde und Freundinnen

_zissy and Ilahya: tut mir leid euch derartig überm cliff hängen gelassen zu haben, aber das bot sich einfach für einen kapitelumbruch an :(_

_dafür gehts ja wie immer schnell weiter, nur noch 3 chaps, dann ist eh vorbei... schnüff.__ aber wie immer danke fürs melden!_**

* * *

**

**Feinde und Freundinnen**

Harry erwachte in einem dunklen Raum. Natürlich war er angekettet.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso und ob ihn diese Eindrücke nach dem Aufwachen jemals verlassen würden.  
Warum konnte er nicht wie andere Leute nur darum Sorgen machen müssen, ob das Bett in dem er aufwachte seines war?  
Dann traf ihn die Erinnerung wie ein kalter Wasserstrahl. Warum würde ihn ausgerechnet Draco verschleppen? Sie waren sich in der letzten Zeit wieder näher gekommen. Nicht körperlich, aber auch nicht gleichermaßen platonisch, wie er Ron und Hermione wieder näher gekommen war. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Draco so aufmerksam und interessiert gewesen, dass Harry mehr als einmal in Versuchung kam, ihn wieder in sein Bett zurück zu bitten. Er wollte ihn dort ohnehin, aber durch das neue Vertrauen hatte er ernsthaft wieder angefangen zu grübeln, ob eine Beziehung nicht doch möglich wäre.

Harry hatte eine Silvesterfeier veranstaltet, alle Eintrittsgelder gingen in seinen Waisenhausfonds. Es wurde eine Tombola veranstaltet und wertvolle Gegenstände aus seinem Spendenaufruf wurden versteigert. Harry hatte Draco nicht eingeladen, da er sich sicher war, mehr als einen zynischen Kommentar vom Slytherin darüber zu hören. Draco hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Harrys Bemühungen für eine billige Reform und Gewissensberuhigung hielt. Harry war deshalb nicht wenig überrascht, als Draco bei der Auktion teilnahm. Er kaufte viele der Zaubertranksutensilien, die er vorher gespendet hatte zu verbotenen Preisen. Harry hatte herzlich gelacht, als er herausfand, dass Draco seine eigenen Sachen zurück kaufte. Als er Draco fragte, warum er zu einer so lächerlichen Veranstaltung gekommen war, hatte Draco ihn nur angegrinst.

»Weil es dir wichtig ist. Wenn du ein unverbesserlicher Gryffindor und Reformer bleiben willst, werde ich dich wohl darin unterstützen müssen.«

Er hatte sich umworben gefühlt und hatte das Gefühl gewonnen, wirklich wichtig für Draco zu sein. Jetzt war er an eine feuchte Wand gefesselt, in einem dunklen Keller und niemand anders als Draco Malfoy hatte ihn dort hin gebracht. Harry kämpfte seine Tränen zurück. Falls Draco kam, wollte er ihm nicht die Befriedigung eines gebrochenen Herzens geben. Er beruhigte sich wieder, als er für sich beschloss, dass es einen Grund für diese Situation geben musste. Als sich eine Tür öffnete, kam jedoch nicht Draco hindurch, sondern Zabini.

»Hey Potter. Endlich aus dem Reich der Schlafenden zurück? Ich habe Pläne für dich. Du musst dazu nicht wach sein, aber ich dachte, wir unterhalten uns vorher kurz noch.«

Harry stockte der Atem.

»Wo ist Draco?«

Zabini lachte höhnisch.

»Er hatte keine Zeit, hier zu bleiben. Hat noch ein Treffen mit dem Schlammblut, wie war ihr Name?«

Harry stöhnte. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was eigentlich los war.

»Hermione? Was hat er mit ihr vor?«

Zabini lachte wieder.

»Das wirst du nie erfahren. Aber wahrscheinlich wird sie schnell sterben. Zu Dracos Schande muss ich gestehen, dass sie ihm ans Herz gewachsen ist. So wie du. Deshalb habe ich die Aufgabe übernommen, dich umzubringen. Die Entführung musste er übernehmen. Du vertraust ihm ja schließlich mehr als mir. Nicht wahr? Bist du jetzt enttäuscht?«

Harry wurde wütend.

»Ich glaube dir kein Wort Zabini. Und wenn du mich umbringen willst, warum noch warten?«

Der lachte nur.

»Weil ich es genieße, dir vorher jede Illusion über deinen Geliebten zu nehmen. Er hat die gesamte Zeit vorgegeben, mich zu suchen. Denkst du wirklich, er hätte mich nicht finden können? Wir haben die gesamte Zeit zusammen gearbeitet. Aber wir hatten noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bevor er sich outen konnte. Das Image der Malfoys aufpolieren. Das goldene Trio einzeln zu entführen. Beweisen, dass Vertrauen lächerlich ist. Und es euch in Ruhe unter die Nase reiben. Ein wenig Abwechslung brauche ich auch.«

Harry versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Konnte das sein? War Draco wirklich der beste Schauspieler der Zauberwelt?

»Zabini, du langweilst mich mit deinen Wunschträumen. Draco hat sich geändert. Er würde Hermione kein Haar krümmen.«

Erneut ein fieses Lachen.

»Warum? Weil er ihr erst das Leben gerettet hat? Teil der Show, Potter. Und wie ich sehe, bist du dir für dich selbst nicht so sicher. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass Draco an meiner Seite steht, sobald er mit Granger fertig ist. Ich schicke ihn für dich noch mal hierher. Er hat an dir wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.«

Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Zauberstab und Harry fiel erneut in tiefen Schlaf.

Eine Hand an seiner Wange weckte ihn. Er blinzelte. Sein steifer und kalter Rücken verriet ihm, dass er sich nicht im Bett befand. Sofort kam er zur Besinnung und öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf ein bekanntes Gesicht, in vertraute silbergraue Augen.

»Guten Morgen Dornrößchen.«

Die Erinnerung an die jüngsten Ereignisse holte Harry ein und er spannte sich instinktiv an. Der Versuch seine Wange wegzudrehen, erntete ihm nur ein Kichern.

»Potter, Potter. Überrascht mich zu sehen?«

Harry funkelte Draco an. Wie konnte er es wagen. Wie konnte er Harry die Welt vorgespielt haben. Das Bedürfnis zu weinen kehrte zurück, aber er gab ihm nicht nach. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, Draco vor sich zu haben. Er wollte nicht erneut an dessen Vertrauenswürdigkeit zweifeln. Stattdessen versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

›Rede Harry! Gewinne Zeit!‹

Er hob den Kopf zu dem Gesicht und sah einen Ausdruck darin, den er nicht kannte. Es war wie ein Schatten der teuflischen Überheblichkeit, die Draco in der Schule zur Schau gestellt hatte. Aber irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Als würde ihn jemand imitieren, der ihn oft gesehen hatte, aber nicht wirklich mit ihm vertraut sein. Harrys Gedanken wurden wieder abgelenkt, als die Hände von Draco über seinen Körper strichen. Die Berührungen waren unverwandt, brutal.

»Kommst du jetzt endlich zur Sache und bringst mich um oder willst du mich vorher noch mal vögeln?«

Dracos Lächeln wurde noch schiefer.

»Du magst es doch, wenn ich dich anfasse. Warum sollte ich dich nicht ficken? Wir haben das mittlerweile so oft getan, ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Es ist wie Abschied nehmen.«

Die Stimme war hart, ohne jede Melancholie. Harry stutzte erneut. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Bewegungen der Hände waren nicht vertraut. Draco fühlte sich an, wie pure Magie. Harry hatte eine plötzliche Eingebung.

»Du meinst, du willst mich genauso gewaltsam vögeln, wie Weihnachten? Meinst du nicht, du hättest einfach fragen können? Oder ist der neue Kick, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht will, wenn du mir drohst, mich zu töten?«

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter und mischte sich mit einer Spur von Überraschung.

»Hör auf zu reden, oder ich bringe dich zum Schweigen. Aber wenn du es wissen musst, ich war es leid, dich immer nur auf die sanfte Art zu bekommen. Du wurdest einfach zu langweilig, Potter.«

In Harrys Kopf rastete etwas ein. Er hatte es gewusst.

»Stopp die Show, Zabini.«

Das Gesicht vor ihm veränderte sich schlagartig. Es war jetzt wirklich deutlich, dass es sich nicht um Draco handelte. Es gab wenige Gelegenheiten, wo überhaupt Regungen in Dracos Gesicht zu lesen waren. Aber sich so offensichtlich überraschen zu lassen, war nichts, was Harry an Draco je sehen würde.

»Wovon sprichst du Potter? Hat dich der Schockzauber am Kopf erwischt?«

Harry lachte.

»Gib es auf, Zabini. Du bist ein wirklich schlechter Abklatsch von Draco. Solltest du ihn nicht kennen? Wolltest du mich mit deiner billigen Show davon überzeugen, dass mich meine große Liebe verlassen hat und mit ihrem anderen Lover durchgebrannt ist? Ist es so schlecht um dein Ego bestellt? Dir ist durch deine Flucht wohl entgangen, dass Draco und ich keinen Sex mehr haben.«

Zabinis Gesicht kochte vor Wut. Obwohl er noch immer aussah wie Draco Malfoy, war die Mimik dort eindeutig nicht zu Hause.

»Schön Potter. Du hast gerade dein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben.«

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Er konzentrierte sich innerlich auf seine Magie. In ein paar Sekunden hätte er genug Kraft gesammelt, um Zabini zu schockzaubern und seine Ketten zu lösen. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit. Also redete er.

»Als hättest du mich leben lassen. Du wolltest dir doch nur vorher den Spaß erlauben, mich an Draco zweifeln zu lassen. Diese Taktik wird durch Wiederholung lahm, denkst du nicht?«

Anstelle einer Antwort schlug ihm Zabini hart ins Gesicht. Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, sprang die Tür erneut auf. Alles was Harry gegen das Licht erkennen konnte, war ein blonder Zopf, dann fiel Zabini in Form von Draco um.

»Draco!«

Harry war erleichtert. Es war merkwürdig zwei Dracos vor sich zu sehen. Einer bewusstlos auf dem Boden, der andere professionell um sich schauend vor ihm. Nachdem Zabini gefesselt war und Draco sicher gestellt hatte, dass niemand in der Ecke lauerte, kam er vorsichtig auf Harry zu. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass das mühsam aufgebaute Vertrauen wieder zerstört wurde. Harrys Herz zog sich zusammen. Mit einer schnellen Kopfbewegung löste er die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken. Draco streckte unsicher die Hand aus. Harry wollte sie schon nehmen, als er seinen Zauberstab in ihr fand. Er nahm ihn, griff Dracos Hand und zog ihn zu sich.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, aber sein Blick blieb fragend und ansonsten verschlossen. Harry streifte leicht Dracos Lippen mit seinen, zog dann wenige Millimeter zurück und musterte das Gesicht vor sich. Draco brauchte einen Moment, bevor er sich nach vorne in den Kuss lehnte. Er war vorsichtig, als würde ihn Harry plötzlich wegstoßen. Als das nicht geschah, vertiefte er den Kuss und seufzte leicht. Mühsam zog er sich von Harry zurück und öffnete die Augen, die er während des zweiten Kusses geschlossen hatte.

»Was tust du Harry?«

Der grinste breit.

»Musste doch sicher gehen, dass es sich diesmal wirklich um dich handelt.«

Bevor Draco darauf eingehen konnte, kam eine andere Silhouette durch die Tür.

»Draco? Schatz, alles in Ordnung? Hast du Blaise gefunden?«

Harry erkannte die Stimme. Es war Pansy. Draco grinste Harry unsicher an, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

»Er ist hier. Alles unter Kontrolle.«

Er zeigte auf den Boden zwischen ihnen. Pansy hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Sie schien schnell zu denken, ihren Zauberstab auf Draco gerichtet.

»Welches Geheimnis hast du Blaise nie erzählt?«

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

»Nicht vor Harry, Pansy.«

Sie grinste breit.  
»Alles klar, du bist der Echte. Unglaublich, dass Blaise nicht nur wagt, deine Form anzunehmen, sondern, dass er mittlerweile so sorglos geworden ist, dass er nur eine Wache hat. Lass uns gehen.«

Ohne Harry auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte sie sich um, die bewusstlose Gestalt Zabinis vor sich schwebend und verließ den Raum. Draco drehte sich grinsend zu Harry um. Bevor letzterer nachfragen konnte, legte er einen Finger auf dessen Lippen.

»Frag nicht!«

Er legte seine Hand um Harrys Hüfte, um ihn zu stabilisieren und führte ihn aus dem Keller.

»Langsam frage ich mich schon, wie du den Krieg überlebt hast, Harry. Irgendwie scheinst du immer auf die Rettung anderer Leute angewiesen zu sein.«

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Er würde Draco ein anderes Mal sagen, dass er einen Plan gehabt hatte und er sich selbst aus seinen Fesseln befreit hatte. Vorerst gönnte er Draco seine Rettungsfantasien. Mit einem Seitenblick und gut versteckter Sorge fügte Draco hinzu.

»Neue Zweifel an meiner Rechtschaffenheit?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass es Zabini ist, der sich mit Vielsafttrank in dich verwandelt hat. Schätze er hatte die Haare von eurem letzten Zusammenstoß!?«

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und setzte eine künstlich überraschte Mimik auf.

»Du schaffst es ja vielleicht doch noch, mich von deiner Intelligenz zu überzeugen! Komm jetzt, wir können später reden. Mir sitzen deine Freundinnen im Nacken und warten auf deine Rückkehr.«

Harry lachte, ließ sich ein wenig weiter als nötig in die Umarmung fallen und verließ den Raum.

»Warum hat Zabini ausgerechnet dich entführt? Und in Dracos Gestalt?«

Ron saß neben Hermione und war schwer zu beruhigen. Sie befanden sich bei Harry, der gerade aus St. Mungos entlassen worden war.

»Ich bringe ihn um.«

Harry sah zu Draco, der Ron mit ironischen Blicken bedachte.

»Das wird jetzt nicht mehr nötig sein, Ron. Dank Draco ist er in Askaban, seine Verhandlung ist einen Tag nach der von Yaxley. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wirklich, warum es ihm so wichtig war, mich glauben zu lassen, Draco sei auf seiner Seite.«

Draco stöhnte.  
»Nun gut, ich erzähle ja schon. Dann gebt ihr vielleicht endlich Ruhe. Ihr nervt mich bereits seit drei Tagen mit dieser Frage.«

Sein Ton war aufgesetzt entnervt und Hermione musste grinsen.

»Vergiss nur nicht deine Rettungsaktion in ausreichend glorreichem Licht dastehen zu lassen!«

Draco zwinkerte ihr zu.  
»Als mich Blaise bei ihm gefangen hielt, wollte er mich ernsthaft überzeugen, ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Wir sind seit Ewigkeiten befreundet. Ich schätze auch, dass ich seinen Besitzanspruch an mich unterschätzt habe. Je näher ich Harry in den letzten Monaten kam, umso besessener wurde er von der Idee, dass unsere Beziehung die beste für mich sei und ich alles andere abbrechen sollte. Er hatte vorher kein Problem mit meinen Geschichten, aber er muss gemerkt haben, dass Harry …«

Er stockte, sah Harry entschuldigend an und fuhr fort.

»Dass Harry mehr für mich bedeutete, als eine Affäre. Wir stritten uns dann auch häufiger über politische Fragen. Er fand, ich würde zu sehr versuchen, der goldene Vierte zu werden.«

Bei diesen Worten verzog er das Gesicht so leidend, dass die anderen Drei vor Lachen brüllten. Ron hielt sich die Seiten, als er herausbrachte:

»DU? Der vierte im Bunde der Gryffindorhelden? … Dich einordnen? Ohne Sonderrolle?«

Draco schob das Kinn vor.

»Ganz richtig, Wiesel! Als wenn das denkbar wäre.«

Ron lachte nur noch härter, als Draco seinen alten Spitznamen verwendete. Zufrieden, dass diese Vorstellung beim Trio solche Heiterkeit verursachte, erzählte Draco weiter.

»Pansy war die Erste, die sich Gedanken um seinen Geisteszustand gemacht hat, als er anfing über mich zu lästern und davon zu sprechen, dass eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung Potter nicht beinhalten würde. Ich glaube, das war, als Harry und ich zusammen von dem Ball im Ministerium verschwunden sind.«

Draco machte eine kurze Pause, drehte sein Gesicht von Harry weg.

»Ich glaube, es sind bei Blaise einige Sachen zusammen gekommen. Er hielt sich seit Jahren für meinen engsten Vertrauten und hatte Angst um diesen Status. Dann ist es auch noch ausgerechnet Potter, der meine Fassade bröckeln ließ. Der Junge der lebte, um alle Slytherins zu nerven. Der Junge, der meine Aufmerksamkeit schon immer stärker fesselte, als jeder andere Mann. Und derjenige, der die Hälfte unserer Eltern ins Gefängnis gebracht hat. Blaise war nie gewillt, sich Voldemort unterzuordnen, aber genau wie bei mir und den Anderen war auch bei ihm Harry nicht gerade die beliebteste Person.«

Harry war rot geworden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Draco vor Ron und Hermione über seine Gefühle für Harry reden würde. Rons Grinsen war breit genug, um einen Klatscher einzulassen und Hermione hatte nach Dracos Hand gegriffen. Draco erzählte ihnen danach, wie genau Zabinis Pläne ausgesehen hatten.

Harry hörte kaum zu. Er hatte das alles schon direkt vom Täter gehört und im Moment gab es nichts Wichtigeres, als Draco anzustarren und zu bewundern, wie schön dieser Mann war. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde daran glauben können, dass er ihn in diesen Keller verschleppt hatte. Wieso war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, dass Dracos Augen glitzerten, wenn er sich in Rage redete.

Als Hermione ihn anstieß, kam er zu der Gegenwart zurück. Er sah sie fragend an, was ihm nur ein Kopfschütteln einbrachte. Ron grinste.

»Lass uns gehen, Hermione. Ich habe kein Bedürfnis, meinen besten Freund über einen Malfoy herfallen zu sehen.«

Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber Hermione stellte sich auf Rons Seite.

»Schau nicht so, du sabberst förmlich, während wir über die bösartigen Pläne eines Schwerverbrechers reden.«

Bei den letzten Worten sah sie entschuldigend zu Draco, der nur abwinkte. Seine beiden Freundinnen standen auf und verließen Harrys Haus, nicht ohne ihn strahlend zu umarmen. Ron flüsterte ihm zum Abschied noch zu.

»Deine Chance, Kumpel. Du könntest dich bei Draco fürs Leben retten revangieren! Du weißt schon, Küsse für den Helden der Stunde.«

Harry grummelte ihn an, aber grinste. Nachdem sie auch Draco herzlich verabschiedeten hatten, drehte sich Harry verlegen zu ihm um.

»Sorry. Die Beiden sind verrückt danach, mich wieder in deinen Armen zu sehen.«

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte wissend.

»Wer kann es ihnen verdenken? Wenn sie selbst keine Chance bei mir haben… Ich werde auch gehen, damit du nicht glaubst, ich erwarte Dankeszeremonien.«

Harry war enttäuscht. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Draco schon disappariert. Harry ließ sich schnaufend auf dem Sofa nieder und grübelte. Der Kuss hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er die Gefühle für Draco nicht dauerhaft verstecken konnte.  
Gerade als er beschloss, er müsse Draco zur Rede stellen, kam eine Eule durch sein Küchenfenster. Er kannte die Eule, aber er fand nicht die Schrift von Draco auf dem Papier. Verwundert öffnete er das Malfoysiegel und entrollte das Pergament.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich habe alles gefunden, was du brauchst, um auch in deiner Animagusform nicht verwundbar_

_zu sein. Alle Informationen sind auf dem zweiten Pergament festgehalten,_

_Frau Granger hat sie bereits geprüft und unterschrieben, damit du nicht misstrauisch_

_wirst. Draco ist gerade dabei, den Zaubertrank vorzubereiten, den du zwei Wochen_

_lang täglich einnehmen musst. Er wird ihn erst brauen, wenn du deine Zustimmung_

_gegeben hast. Es ist ein Trank, der dir ermöglicht, deine Sinne so zu trainieren, dass_

_du auch in deiner anderen Form deinen Geist in seinem originalen Zustand behältst._

_Durch diese erweiterte Kontrolle über deinen Zustand, wirst du in der Lage sein, auch_

_deinen Körper im Wissen deiner richtigen Form zu lassen. Bestimmte Eigenschaften_

_deiner Tierform können sich dadurch zwar nicht weiter entwickeln, aber du kannst_

_auch nicht in dieser Gestalt gefangen werden. Würdest du in Zeiten deiner Verwandlung_

_verletzt, würdest du dich automatisch zurück verwandeln. Die Verwandlung_

_wäre durch dich steuerbar, dadurch hättest du die Möglichkeit vorher zu landen, falls_

_du als Phönix gerade fliegst. Eigentlich sollte der Zauber und das Lernen der nötigen_

_Konzentration für dich kein Problem darstellen, da es ähnlicher Kontrolle bedarf, wie_

_beim Imperius Fluch, den du abschütteln kannst._

_Falls du Fragen hast, zögere nicht, sie mir oder deiner Freundin Frau Granger zu_

_stellen. Ich würde vor dem Beginn der Trankeinnahme noch einmal persönlich mit_

_dir sprechen, komme doch bitte am bei uns vorbei. Der Trank bedarf einer_

_Brauzeit von drei Monaten._

_Bitte lies die Informationen im Anhang gründlich, damit du bestmöglich vorbereitet __bist._

_Mein Gatte richtet herzliche Grüße aus und fragt, ob du ihn erneut mit deinem Besuch_

_erfreuen könntest._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry war gerührt. Er hatte bereits völlig vergessen, dass ihm Narcissa versprochen hatte, nach Antworten für sein Verwandlungsproblem zu recherchieren. Er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lucius ihn erneut treffen wollte. Jetzt hatte er plötzlich die Unterstützung einer Familie, von der er sie am wenigsten erwartet, eigentlich nie gewollt hatte. Die eigenen Annährungsversuche der Malfoys machten ihn glücklich, aber sie gaben ihm auch einen Stich. Draco und er hatten noch immer nicht zu einander zurück gefunden.  
Aber Draco hatte ihm verstärkt das Gefühl gegeben, dass ein Neustart möglich wäre. Er war zu seiner Rettung geeilt, hatte seine Projekte unterstützt, auch wenn er sie für albern hielt, sie arbeiteten kollegial zusammen und verbrachten Zeit miteinander, als seien sie alte Freunde. Nicht selten gab es kleine unschuldige Berührungen zwischen ihnen, die in ihm einen Sturm von Gefühlen auslösten. Jetzt bereitete Draco auch noch den Zaubertrank für ihn vor. Vielleicht gab es noch Aussichten.  
Glücklich las er die zweite Seite.


	33. Abschlüsse

**Abschlüsse**

Während der nächsten Monate war Harry in Arbeit versunken. Er besuchte mit Frau Weasley wöchentlich verschiedene Londoner Waisenhäuser und war froh zu sehen, dass seine Anregungen Anklang fanden. Immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen folgten seinem Beispiel und adoptierten Kinder.

Luna vermutete, dass viele Zauberfamilien gut dastehen wollten. Viele der Familien, die Kinder adoptierten, machten das jedenfalls in der Presse bekannt. Andere Zauberer und Hexen arbeiteten freiwillig in den Einrichtungen, die weniger überfüllt und immer freundlicher gestaltet waren. Mittlerweile gab es sogar Einzelzimmer.

Eines Tages waren sie in einer neuen Einrichtung, die aus dem Fonds erbaut wurde und sich direkt in der Winkelgasse befand. Es gab ein gut ausgestattetes Krankenzimmer, Einzelzimmer für die Kinder, Spielzimmer und Büroräume. Im Spielzimmer war viel los, aber die Aufmerksamkeit von Frau Weasley war in eine Ecke gerichtet. Dort saßen zwei identische Jungs, soweit das Harry sagen konnte, ungefähr fünf Jahre alt. Eine der Hexen, die für die Betreuung zuständig waren, schimpfte mit ihnen. Sie hatten aufgesetzt unschuldige Gesichter und Harry konnte sehen, dass sie sich verschmitzte Blicke zuwarfen. Frau Weasley ging wie gebannt auf sie zu. Die Kinder hatten braune Wuschelköpfe und braune große Augen.

»Ich gebe es noch mal auf mit euch! Ihr könnt doch nicht rausschleichen und um Eis betteln gehen.«

Die junge Frau warf die Hände über den Kopf und drehte sich abrupt um. Sie stand direkt vor Frau Weasley, die ihren Blick nicht von den Kindern nahm.

»Oh, denken sie besser nicht darüber nach. Sie sind schlimmer als die berühmten Weasley-Zwillinge. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie erst vier sind.«

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie davon. Molly straffte sich und ihre Augen hatten sich verdunkelt.

»Wie heißt ihr Zwei?«

Die Zwillinge schauten Frau Weasley misstrauisch an. Dann entdeckten sie Harry und rissen die Augen auf. Mit einem kurzen Blickwechsel schienen sie sich über ein weiteres Vorgehen zu verständigen. Sie standen auf, strichen ihre Umhänge glatt und verbeugten sich.

»Wir sind Elaine und –«

»Luise, wer sind Sie, –«

»Wenn wir fragen dürfen? Harry Potter und …?«

Erwartungsvoll schauten sie zu Frau Weasley auf.

»Mein Name ist Molly Weasley. Es stimmt, das ist Harry Potter. Warum seid ihr zwei hier?«

Die Kinder runzelten die Stirn.  
»Das ist doch offensichtlich!«

Luise ergänzte.  
»Wir sind Waisen.«

Harry sah die Augen von Frau Weasley aufblitzen. Er grinste in sich hinein.

»Habt ihr Lust bei mir zu leben? Meine Kinder sind mittlerweile alle aus dem Haus und ich muss gestehen, dass ich gerne wieder mehr Leben um mich hätte.«

Die Beiden sahen sich erneut kurz an.

»Wir hätten ein paar Fragen und Bedingungen. Alle Leute die mit uns leben würden, wollen wir vorher kennenlernen!«

»Alle Leute, die zu deiner Familie gehören, müssen sich bei uns vorstellen.«

»Wohnt Harry dann auch mit uns?«

»Seid ihr DIE Weasley Familie?«

»Mit DEN berühmten Zwillingen?«

Molly war den Tränen nahe und Harry ließ sie mit den Kindern allein, nicht ohne ihnen zu versichern, dass sie ihn dann oft sehen würden. Er konnte verstehen, dass Frau Weasley von den beiden entzückt war. Sie waren wie Fred und George, und Ginny war ihre einzige Tochter, obwohl sie sich immer mehr davon gewünscht hatte. Er war sicher, dass die Zwillinge hervorragend in den Weasleyclan passten. Auch, dass die Weasleys wahrscheinlich die Einzigen waren, die mit ihnen fertig werden würden. Auch George würde seine Freude mit den Beiden haben.

Die Verhandlungen zu Yaxley, Blaise Zabini und den anderen Überführten lösten einen Sturm in den Zeitungen aus. Es war, als würde der Krieg noch einmal gewonnen. Da die Verhaftungen mit Harry, Hermione, Ron und Draco in Verbindung gebracht wurden, eröffneten sich völlig neue Chancen, ihre Standpunkte in der Öffentlichkeit zu diskutieren, die geführten Debatten um Verfahren, Gesetze und Veränderungen ermöglichten Hermione ihre Ziele schneller zu erreichen, als sie gedacht hätte. Plötzlich schienen sich viele daran zu erinnern, dass auch Dumbledore, ihr wieder entdeckter Held, ähnliche Ansichten vertreten hatte und vielleicht kleinere Veränderungen nötig wären. Harry stand unfreiwillig im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, erhielt mehr Heiratsanträge und Fanpost als je zuvor und nutzte die Gelegenheit, Draco mehr ins Rampenlicht zu schieben. Der war besser in Rhetorik und bewegte sich auf Pressekonferenzen als seien sie sein natürliches Umfeld. Außerdem genoss er die Aufmerksamkeit.

Harry war froh, in den Hintergrund zu treten und zu beobachten, wie Draco es schaffte, einerseits Harry und ihn in ein vorteilhaftes Licht zu rücken, anderseits zu private Fragen nur vage zu beantworten. Selten wurde Harrys Liebesleben so interessiert verfolgt, wie jetzt.

Was Harry auch beschäftigt hielt, war seine Arbeit mit Draco im Ministerium, die Anhörungen der Gefangenen, die rapiden Veränderungen durch Hermiones Gesetze, die regelmäßigen Anfragen des Ministeriums für verschiedene Posten, seine Animaguskontrolle, sein Unterricht in Hogwarts, seine Zeit mit Emilie und Teddy und sein Sozialleben. Letzteres hatte einen ungemeinen Schub erhalten, seit er das Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit loswurde und wieder auf Menschen zugehen konnte. Er arbeitete und feierte wie besessen und kam nur selten dazu, sich in Ruhe zu überlegen, was eigentlich der Grund für seinen Energieschub war.  
Draco.  
Er hatte mit Draco viel Zeit verbracht, er hatte das Gefühl, ihre Flirts wurden häufiger und heftiger. Draco war ein enger Freund, er unterstützte Harry, aber er kam ihm nie zu nah. Harry wurde langsam wahnsinnig. Anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht. Es gab keine Beziehungszukunft für sie. Draco sprach nie über einen neuen Versuch und schien mit seiner Rolle als guter Freund völlig zufrieden zu sein. Ihre Flirts kamen immer unverbindlich und beiläufig daher. Ihre Berührungen waren nie klar sexuell. Harry wollte mehr, aber er wollte auch kein Risiko eingehen. Je näher er Draco kam, umso wichtiger wurde er ihm. Also beschloss er erneut, seine Gefühle zu ignorieren und Dracos offensichtliche Entscheidung zu akzeptieren.

Im Frühling waren sie mit ihrer Arbeit im Ministerium fertig. Sie hatten nicht nur die Beweislast gegen die bereits erwischten Mitglieder des Ministeriums erhöht, sie hatten auch acht weitere Personen entdeckt, die sich für ihre Vergangenheit verantworten mussten und sieben Verdächtige, die vom Ministerium aus nach dem Krieg jeder Schuld entbunden worden waren. Die entdeckten Aktenfälschungen holten die vergangenen Verbrechen zurück ans Licht.

Am informativsten waren jedoch die Beweise, die sie einholen konnten, indem sie die sich aufmachenden Spuren verfolgten. Sie hatten zum Beispiel eine Liste mit Namen gefunden, von Leuten, die Muggelgeborene an das Ministerium ausgeliefert und dafür eine Belohnung erhalten hatten. Sie würden noch über Jahre zu tun haben, um den gesammelten Hinweisen nachzugehen. Harry machte das glücklich. Als ihre Aktenberge schrumpften und Harry dachte, sie würden bald fertig, schlich sich eine Angst bei ihm ein. Zuerst konnte er sie nicht verorten. Akten zu wälzen war nicht seine bevorzugte Tätigkeit. Aber ihm wurde bewusst, dass er fürchtete, sein Kontakt zu Draco würde nachlassen, wenn er nicht mehr gezwungen war mit Harry zu arbeiten.

Er versuchte Draco unauffällig darauf festzuklopfen, auch die Spuren mit ihm weiter zu verfolgen und war unsäglich erleichtert, als Draco nur überrascht die Augenbrauen hob und zustimmte. Es wandte sich also alles zum Besseren. Die stillen HelferInnen Voldemorts wurden überführt, er würde weiter viel Zeit mit Draco verbringen, ohne sich offenbaren zu müssen und sie würden weniger im Büro und mehr draußen tätig sein.

Hermione und Ron machten ihm das Leben ebenfalls leichter. Bei jeder Gelegenheit wurde Draco eingeladen, mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen. Wenn sie Harry nicht ständig in den Ohren lägen, er solle einen Schritt auf Draco zugehen, wäre er ihnen unhinterfragt ergeben gewesen. So warfen sie alle seine Zweifel immer wieder neu auf. Sie machten ihn auf seine Gefühle aufmerksam, interpretierten Dracos Verhalten als deutliche Liebesbeweise und gaben ihm keine Chance, sich in seine Scheingleichgültigkeit gegenüber den eigenen Gefühlen zu begeben.

Sogar seine anderen Bekannten schienen sich an der Mission, die beiden zusammenzubringen, zu beteiligen. Erst als sie nicht davor zurückschreckten, auch gegenüber Draco diese Anspielungen zu machen, musste sich Harry seinen Ängsten stellen. Er dachte, er müsse mit Draco darüber reden. Glücklicherweise schien Draco die Situation ebenso zu fürchten wie Harry. Er war besser darin, Hinweise aus der Welt zu bügeln und zynische Kommentare abzugeben.

Zu Ehren der erfolgreichen Verhandlung gegen Rita Kimmkorn, sie hatte drei Jahre Schreibverbot erhalten, gab es ein großes DA Treffen.  
George und Lee fragten, wann sie noch mal einen so spektakulären Kuss zu Gesicht bekämen. Draco erklärte ihnen, dass sie nicht dafür verantwortlich  
seien, anderer Leute trauriger Liebesleben zu kompensieren. Lee ließ nicht locker.

Mittlerweile hatten sich einige an Dracos Art gewöhnt. Sie wichen nicht mehr vor seiner gespielten Überheblichkeit zurück.

»Ich kann doch sehen, dass ihr euch liebt. Warum gebt ihr uns nicht ein wenig mehr Gelegenheiten unsere Fantasie zu beflügeln, wie sich das körperlich ausdrückt?«

Draco gab ihm einen Seitenblick, bevor er eine von Harrys Locken um seinen Finger wickelte und Harry verführerisch ansah.

»Keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, Jordan. Unsere Liebe ist rein … platonisch!?«

Harry schluckte nur und nickte. Diese Berührungen waren sein Tod. Er ersehnte sie, aber er fürchtete sie. Was wenn er die Kontrolle verlor, sie im Bett landeten und sich prompt wieder stritten? War es wirklich möglich, durch Reden über Erwartungshaltungen selbige auszuschalten? Er hatte sein Gespräch mit Draco nicht vergessen, aber er hatte es bewusst vermieden, wieder mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Bestimmt hatte Draco ohnehin vergessen, dass Harry ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig war. George unterbrach Harrys Gedanken.

»Ach kommt schon. Platonisch. So wie gerade? Selbst Elaine hat schon angemerkt, dass sie nicht versteht, warum ihr so prüde seid und euch nicht öffentlich küsst.«

Draco verschluckte sich vor Schreck.

»Prüde? Diese Kinder sind eindeutig mein Untergang! Harry, ich fürchte wir werden irgendwann öffentliche Shows anbieten müssen, um meine Reputation zu retten.«

Harry versuchte zu lachen, aber einmal mehr schaffte er es nicht, sein Verlangen auszublenden. Er sah Draco hilfesuchend an und errötete. Er wusste, dass nur er verstand, was ihn eigentlich davon abhielt, Draco öffentlich zu vernaschen. Obwohl gerade Draco eigentlich keinen Grund hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

Draco lächelte, aber er sah traurig aus, als er in Harrys Schreck geweiteten Augen sah.

»Schon gut, Harry. Wahrscheinlich können wir schlecht meine Reputation retten, ohne deine zu zerstören.«

Die Anderen lachten, weil sie nicht wussten, dass Draco keine Witze machte. Nur Hermione sah Draco mit den gleichen traurigen Augen an. Harry sah die Traurigkeit und schlang einen Arm um Dracos Taille, um ihn rückzuversichern, dass er für ihn da sein wollte. Sie hatten viele dieser Gesten untereinander und Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco bei ihnen keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Für ihn bedeuteten sie die Welt der Geborgenheit. Erst in diesem Moment traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Draco gerade gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Er beugte sich zu Dracos Ohr, als sich alle wieder anderen Themen zuwandten.

»Ich liebe dich auch!«

Draco hielt den Atem an und riss die Augen auf. Harry bekam Panik. Er hatte Draco falsch verstanden. Er sprang auf und verabschiedete sich hastig mit den Worten, er hätte einen Termin vergessen.  
Verwirrt stand er vor dem Lokal. Er konnte nicht nach Hause, falls Draco ihm folgte und eine Erklärung einforderte. Aber die Hälfte der Leute, die er besuchen könnte war in dem Lokal. Bevor er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, kam Draco aus der Bar. Harry ging schnell um die Ecke, in der Hoffnung, der Blonde hätte ihn nicht gesehen. Vergeblich.

»Harry!«

Schwer seufzend blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Draco schloss zu ihm auf und blieb nur wenige Schritte vor ihm stehen.

»Warum rennst du weg?«

Harry schaute ihn nicht an, als er versuchte eine logische Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu finden.

»Ich habe Panik bekommen, dass du mich falsch verstehen würdest. Ich habe den Schrecken in deinen Augen gesehen …«

Draco sah ihn skeptisch an.

»Wie viele Interpretationen von ›Ich liebe dich auch!‹ hast du denn parat? Hast du es so gemeint?«

Harry schluckte.

»Ich meinte natürlich als Freund, Vertrauten. Ich meinte das nicht …«

Seine Stimme brach ab, weil er genau wusste, dass jedes weitere Wort eine Lüge gewesen wäre. Draco war auch die Person neben der er einschlafen wollte, deren Körper er erforschen wollte, nach deren Leidenschaft er sich sehnte. Er wurde rot. Draco musterte ihn ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung. Nur seinen Blick konnte Harry nicht deuten.

»Wie viele SexualpartnerInnen hattest du in letzter Zeit, Harry?«

Die grünen Augen weiteten sich. Die ehrliche Antwort wäre gewesen eine. Er hatte es versucht und war jedes Mal davon gelaufen, weil er sich verlogen vorkam. Einmal war er betrunken genug gewesen, sich verführen zu lassen, hatte sich aber danach doppelt schlecht gefühlt. Er mochte keine Eintagsfliegen und er wollte gerade nur Draco.

»Eine Frau!«

Draco schnaubte.

»Die Verführerin, von der du am nächsten Tag mit schreckgeweiteten Augen erzählt hast?«

Harry nickte.  
»Warum willst du das wissen? Du warst auch nicht gerade aktiv!«

Draco grinste.  
»Genau darauf will ich hinaus, Harry. Ich hatte für meine Verhältnisse wenig Sex in den letzten Monaten. Die Gründe lagen bei meinen zwei Lovern. Der Eine versucht, mich mit Gewalt für sich zu beanspruchen, der Andere ist so verängstigt, dass er aufgibt, obwohl er mit jeder Bewegung, mit jedem Wort sagt, dass er mich will. Bevor ich das nicht geordnet habe, fällt es mir schwer, mich auf andere Männer einzulassen. Jedenfalls über One-night-stands hinaus. Ich bin hoffnungslos in einen sturen Mann verliebt, der sich nicht traut, mit mir über seine Gefühle und Erwartungen zu reden. Du willst es nicht versuchen, obwohl es die einzige Chance ist, die wir haben. Was glaubst du, wie lange wir vorgeben können, nur gute Freunde zu sein? Ich meine vor uns selbst!«

Harry sah aus, als hätte Draco ihm gesagt, er wolle ihn nicht wieder sehen.

»Was meinst du mit vorgeben? Du bist wichtig für mich. In jeder Hinsicht. Ich muss nicht so tun, als wärest du ein Freund für mich.«

Draco grummelte.

»Harry Potter! Das ist doch armselig. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir Freundschaft spielen müssten. Aber es ist lächerlich zu behaupten, dass sich unsere Anziehung darauf beschränkt. Du liebst auch Hermione, aber ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass du sie stundenlang übers Bein streichelst, als wäre es dein einziger Kontakt zu dieser Welt. Ich weiß, dass du Ron liebst, aber du wirst nicht rot, wenn er dich umarmt. Du liebst Ginny, aber du bekommst keine Angstzustände, wenn sie dir sagt, dass sie für einige Wochen loszieht, um Quidditchstunts zu üben. Soll ich weiter machen?«

Harry sah beschämt zu Boden. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Draco seine Signale so richtig deutete. Er hätte es wissen sollen. Aber er wusste auch nicht, ob Draco ihn immer noch wollte. Draco schob seine Hand unter Harrys Kinn und hob es an. Harry zitterte.

»Ich verstehe nicht, warum du einerseits so heftig auf meine Berührungen reagierst, dir jede meiner freien Sekunden greifst, als seien sie die wichtigsten Momente in deinem Leben, aber so tust, als könnten wir platonisch befreundet sein.«

Harrys Augen brannten. Er wollte Draco küssen, er wollte ihm sagen, was er für ihn empfand und dass Harry ein feiger Trottel war, der nicht sagen konnte, was er sich überlegt hatte.

»Draco! Bitte …«

Draco ließ ihn los, als hätte er sich an Harry verletzt. Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Harry.

»Hör zu. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob wir das hinbekommen könnten. Ich kann dir weder versprechen, dass das die wichtigste Beziehung deines Lebens wird, noch das sie lange hält. Ich habe nicht im Geringsten vor, Verträge zu unterzeichnen oder mich in Monogamie zu üben. Ich kann keine Garantien für die Zukunft geben. Aber ich schaffe das langsam nicht mehr. Ich genieße jeden Augenblick mit dir, wir kommen uns ständig näher. Aber ich will nicht mehr ohne dich einschlafen müssen. Ich habe mich dir auf deine Art genähert und mehr über dich erfahren, als je zuvor. Aber ich will dich nur umso mehr. Ich habe in den letzten Monaten häufiger an unseren letzten Kuss gedacht, als an irgendetwas anderes.«

Er schien zu überlegen. Harry war wie gelähmt. Da waren sie. Die Worte, nach denen er sich gesehnt hatte. Liebe, Verlangen. Aber gleichzeitig machte sich ein Bedrohungsgefühl in ihm breit.

»Hier ist der Deal!«

Draco drehte sich wieder zu Harry um und lächelte.

»In drei Wochen ist in Hogwarts der Kriegsende-Jahrestagsball. Ich werde dorthin traditionell nicht eingeladen, während du wahrscheinlich Freikarten für 150 Leute erhältst. Geh mit mir dort hin. Als Date! Wir treffen uns davor bei dir, apparieren zusammen vor die Tore und verbringen den Abend miteinander. Bis dorthin versuchen wir es auf der Freundschaftsebene. Spätestens am Tag nach diesem Abend werden wir jedoch ehrlich alles los, was unsere Gefühle, Erwartungen und Wünsche betrifft. Dann können wir eine Entscheidung treffen! Deal?«

Harry schluckte. Drei Wochen.

»Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass ich dir noch eine Menge Antworten schuldig bin. Ich wollte mit dir reden, die ganze Zeit. Aber ich hatte anfangs den Eindruck, du würdest es nicht wollen. Dann hatte ich Angst, dich aufs Spiel zu setzen. Du hast Recht. Wir schulden uns Ehrlichkeit. Ich wollte dich ohnehin fragen, ob du mit mir zu dem Ball gehst. Ohne dich würde ich das nicht durchstehen. Was ist, wenn wir es am Tag nach dem Ball auch nicht hinbekommen?«

Dracos entstandenes Lächeln fiel wieder in sich zusammen.

»Dann werde ich mir eine Tätigkeit auf der anderen Halbkugel suchen und dir nicht sagen wo ich bin, damit ich endlich aufhöre, darauf zu hoffen, dass du irgendwann begreifst, dass du mich willst.«

Harry schüttelte sich. Er erwachte aus seine Erstarrung, als ihn die Angst packte.

»Können wir dann lieber gleich jetzt reden? Kommst du mit zu mir?«

Draco lachte. Harry sah aus, als wolle er sich auf Draco stürzen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht verschwand.

»Nein Harry, ich will nicht, dass du aus Angst Sachen sagst, die du nicht meinst. Es ist mir schon schwer genug gefallen, dir ein Ultimatum zu stellen. Ich hätte es auch nicht getan, wenn wir nicht vor Monaten die Situation andersherum gehabt hätten. Du hast mir eine Chance gegeben, den Kopf aus dem Sand zu ziehen und mich zu erklären, obwohl ich dich verletzt hatte. Ich werde dir ebenfalls diese eine geben. Ohne die Vorgeschichte, wäre ich heimlich und ohne Warnung verschwunden.«

Harry sah jetzt noch panischer aus.

»Du musst mir versprechen, nicht vor diesem Tag zu verschwinden!«

Draco nickte und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

»Um nichts in der Welt. Du glaubst nicht, wie gespannt ich auf das bin, was du zu sagen hast!«

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste Draco leicht auf den Mund. Draco zwinkerte und disapparierte nach Hause.


	34. Spirale

_hier das leider letzte kapitel, aber eigentlich ist vorerst auch alles gesagt. Ich hoffe, das Lesen hat euch soviel Spaß gemacht, wie mir das Schreiben. Danke für die Reviews, besonders an Ilahya, Yellow Cat und Zissy für die regelmäßigen Rückmeldungen.  
Eure _

**

* * *

**

**Eine Spirale**

Draco war zuversichtlich. Er hatte Harry kennen und lieben gelernt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es schaffen würde, sich selbst zu zugestehen, dass er verliebt war und es leben zu wollen, aber die letzten Monate hatten ihn eines besseren belehrt. Er wollte nicht mehr ohne Harry sein. Das Ultimatum war seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen, Harry endlich zu einer Entscheidung zu zwingen und es hatte sofort funktioniert. Es schien Draco, als hätte Harrys Angst dazu geführt, dass Draco mit seiner eigenen besser umgehen konnte. Er wollte Harry in den Arm nehmen und neben ihm aufwachen. Er würde bekommen was er wollte. Wie immer.

Harry hatte sich bereits hunderte Male überlegt, wie er Draco alles erklären könnte, was in ihm vorging, was er wollte, wovor er Angst hatte. Aber durch seine Angst, Draco könnte sich aus dem Staub machen, ohne eine letzte Chance auf Klärung, einen Versuch, hatte er genug Mut gesammelt, um alles los zu werden, was nötig war. Er würde auch nicht bis zur letzten Sekunde warten. Draco hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er es versuchen wollte, das war eigentlich alles, was Harry noch brauchte. Zumal in letzter Zeit ihre Kommunikation entspannter und unproblematischer lief. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die Zeit gebraucht, um ihre Angst vor Verletzungen loszuwerden und Vertrauen aufzubauen, dass der andere zumindest nicht gewollt verletzen würde. Außerdem hatten sie das letzte Jahr gebraucht, um aus ihren gewohnten Streitmustern auszubrechen. Sie verfielen nicht mehr in gegenseitige Beleidigungen, sobald sie uneinig waren oder sich vom Anderen verletzt fühlten. Sie trafen sich seit dem Tag im Lokal täglich und näherten sich vorsichtig dem Gespräch. Gleichzeitig war durch den Kuss auch die Barriere der Berührungen fast verschwunden. Hermione strahlte sie nur noch mit einem wissenden Lächeln an, Ron gab Harry zu verstehen, dass er ihm die Daumen drückte und Lee hob bei jeder Gelegenheit beide Daumen.

Harry war immer wieder erstaunt, wie offensichtlich ihr Beziehungszustand für alle zu sein schien. Harry hatte Draco jeden Tag einen Brief geschickt, in dem er ihn bat, nicht bis zum letzten Tag des Ultimatums zu warten und ob sie nicht bereits heute reden könnten. Er würde nicht aus Angst reden, aber wenn Draco bis zum letzten Tag warten würde, bekäme er Angst. Jedes Mal hatte Draco mit einem _»Noch nicht!«_ geantwortet.

Als der Abend des Balls kam, wurde Harry nervös. Er hatte Draco als Begleitung angemeldet, aber dennoch Minerva gebeten, ihn auch direkt noch mal einzuladen. Sie war seinem Wunsch nachgekommen und Draco schien darüber sehr glücklich zu sein.

»Ich bräuchte dich jetzt gar nicht mehr, um zu gehen!«

Harry hatte versucht auch Narcissa zu überreden, zu dem Ball mitzukommen, aber sie hatte nur abgewunken.

»Ich habe kein Bedürfnis, den ganzen Abend gemustert zu werden. Alle würden Beweise für meine Bekehrung erwarten und soweit lasse ich mich nicht herab. Habt Spaß und«

Sie beugte sich zu Harry herüber. Ihr Ton war kurz besorgt.

»Pass auf Draco auf.«

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ den Speisesaal. Draco hatte darauf bestanden, Harry bei seiner Garderobe zu helfen. Harry hatte nur zögerlich zugestimmt, da er nicht wusste, ob er es nach Hogwarts schaffen würde, wenn er sich vorher mit Draco umzog. Seine Vermutungen schienen sich zu bestätigen.

Anstelle Harrys Kleidungswahl zu begutachten, schien sich Draco auf alles zu konzentrieren, was sich darunter befand. Nachdem Draco ihn zum dritten Mal befühlte hatte, um zu kontrollieren, ob alles gut saß, hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus. Er hielt Dracos Hände fest, die sich gerade über seine Hüfte bewegten und zog ihn zu sich. Draco sah überrascht, aber nur gespielt unschuldig aus. Er hob seinen Blick fragend zu Harry, der ihn als Antwort einfach küsste. Ohne den Lippenkontakt zu lösen, flüsterte er:

»Du weißt, dass deine Handlungen als seelische Folter gelten könnten? Wenn du so weiter machst, passe ich in keine Hose mehr rein!«

Seine Hände glitten an Dracos Rücken entlang und er fühlte, wie sich Draco in die Berührung lehnte, gleichzeitig seine Hüften näher zu Harry brachte. Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Dracos Hemd und zischte in Schlangensprache alles, was er Draco schon immer hatte sagen wollen. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Draco darauf stark reagierte. Einmal war er mit geröteten Wangen aus ihrem Büro gerannt und seine enge Hose hatte seine Erregung preisgegeben. Aber für Harry war es auch der sichere Weg, ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen, ohne etwas zu riskieren. Seine Berührungen und Parsel brachen den Bann. Draco ließ sich keuchend in Harrys Arme fallen und küsste ihn, als wäre Atmen unwichtig geworden. Harry stöhnte und ließ jede Zurückhaltung fallen. Er hatte mehrfach in den letzten Wochen die Notbremse ziehen müssen, um Draco nicht in die nächste Toilette zu ziehen oder im Büro über ihn herzufallen. Es war offensichtlich, dass beide sexuelle Energien aufgestaut hatten, die sie jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen sie keuchend in einem zerwühlten Bett und grinsten sich an.

»Nicht der längste Sex, den ich je hatte!«

Harry knuffte Draco in die Seite, ohne sein debiles Grinsen abzulegen.  
»Und für diese paar Minuten des Glücks muss ich jetzt mit dem gesamten Einkleideprozess von vorn anfangen!«

Seine Antwort war ein Kichern und ein Kuss auf den Bauch.

»Beeil dich. Ich glaube, der Held hat eine wichtige Rolle in der Eröffnungszeremonie!«

Harry prustete und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

»Habe ich schon abgelehnt mit den Worten, mein Partner bevorzuge einen großen Auftritt in einem bereits gefüllten Saal!«

Bevor er aufstand, drehte er sich noch mal zu Draco um.

»Danke, dass du nicht bis zum allerletzten Tag gewartet hast, mein Friedensangebot anzunehmen. Ich hatte langsam wirklich Panikanfälle.«

Draco grinste.

»Na hör mal, du hast mich Monate warten lassen. Du wirst es ja wohl drei Wochen aushalten!«

Harry küsste ihn, als wolle er ihm mitteilen, dass er hoffentlich nie wieder drei Wochen warten müsse. Draco schubste ihn spielerisch weg.

»Aus dem Bett mit dir!«

Aber er wirkte in seiner Freude ebenso unzurechnungsfähig wie Harry. Schweren Herzens erhob der sich dennoch und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. Draco ließ seinen Zauberstab über ihre Kleidung wandern, woraufhin sie sich wieder glättete. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung waren beiden angezogen. Harry wollte gerade kommentieren, dass dann das ganze Anfassen und umziehen vorher nicht nötig gewesen wäre, aber besann sich eines Besseren, als er wieder darüber nachdachte, wohin es geführt hatte.

Harry hatte eine etwas festlichere, aber nicht weniger provokante Form seiner punkigen Klamotten ausgewählt. Draco war zu begeistert von den figurbetonten Schnitten, um ernsthafte Einwände zu erheben. Seine Kleidung war maßgeschneidert und edel, aber ebenfalls enganliegend und sexy. Harry half ihm beim Schließen der Hemdknöpfe, nicht ohne noch ein wenig mit dem Drachen zu spielen. Draco bestand darauf das Schminken für Harry zu übernehmen, was wieder zu Küssen und Handgreiflichkeiten führte. Sie waren bereits eine Stunde hinter ihrem Zeitplan, als sie endlich startklar waren. Arm in Arm apparierten sie zu den Toren Hogwarts.

Der gesamte Weg zum Schloss war durch fliegende Kerzen erleuchtet. Sie schienen vom Wind unberührt und brannten in verschiedenen Farben. Aus der Ferne konnten sie sehen, dass Dumbledores Sarg mit einer Statue von ihm versehen worden war. Sie wurde angeleuchtet. Neben der großen Treppe zum Haupteingang befanden sich ebenfalls erleuchtete Denkmäler. Sie traten näher und sahen, dass auf der Linken Seite die Buchstaben OotP und DA standen.

Bei längerer Betrachtung verwandelten sie sich in die Gestalt von Albus neben Harry und dahinter standen sämtliche Mitglieder der beiden Organisationen.

Die bereits verstorbenen hatten kleine Kreuze vor den Füßen. Harry schüttelte sich.

»Geschmacklos, findest du nicht? Hogwarts war immer mein zu Hause, wie konnten sie es so verschandeln?«

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er dem zustimmte. Aber das Denkmal hinterließ wirklich den Eindruck, zu einem Museumseingang zu führen. Er drehte sich zu dem Klotz auf der anderen Seite. Es sah aus wie eine einfache Tafel, auf der die Schrift wechselte. Umgeben waren die Buchstaben von den Wappen der vier Häuser.

»Es sind deine Entscheidungen, die dich zu dem machen, was du bist!«

»Zeiten des Feierns und Zeiten des Trauerns!«

Danach kamen die verschiedenen Leitsprüche der einzelnen Häuser. Bevor sich Draco jedoch im Lesen verlieren konnte, hatte Harry seinen Arm genommen. Er nickte Richtung Eingang. Draco straffte sich und ließ sich von Harry die Treppe hinauf führen. Die Türen standen weit offen, dennoch gelangte kein Laut nach außen. Sie konnten Personen sehen, die in der Eingangshalle standen und vergnügt schwatzten. Als sie eintraten, schwappte ihnen eine Geräuschkulisse entgegen, die ihnen mitteilte, dass es bereits sehr voll war. Die umlegenden Gruppen verstummten jedoch, als sie der Neuankömmlinge gewahr wurden.

Einige fingen an zu winken, verschiedene Personen kamen auf sie zu, um sie zu begrüßen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie von einer Traube von Menschen umringt waren, ohne auch nur zwei Schritte in die Halle getan zu haben.

Harry blieb höflich, stellte Draco vor, obwohl ihn die meisten kannten. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie ihn als seine Begleitung wahrnahmen. Einige Freundinnen umarmten ihn und Draco herzlich, was die Spannung vieler Umstehender zu lösen schien.

»Entschuldigen sie uns bitte alle. Wir wollen gerne etwas zu trinken, bevor wir jeden Menschen begrüßt haben.«

Harrys Worte wurden mit einem Lachen aufgenommen und die Menge teilte sich. Sie waren jedoch noch nicht im großen Saal angekommen, als eine Frau und deren Begleitung auf Harry zu schoss.

»Harry Potter!«

Sie drängten Draco ignorant zur Seite und bauten sich vor Harry auf.

»Harry Potter, wie schön …«

Harry unterbrach sie rüde. Er hatte einen sehr gefährlichen Ton in der Stimme.

»Entschuldigen Sie! Der junge Mann, den sie da gerade aus ihrem Weg geschoben haben, ist Draco Malfoy und mein Begleiter. Könnten Sie bitte die Sicht zu ihm wieder freigeben?«

Dracos Herz machte einen Sprung. Er liebte Harry für seine Loyalität zu Freunden und Arroganz gegenüber Fans. Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln, schob er die Frau zur Seite und blickte ihr nur kurz über die Schulter in die Augen, bevor er sich an Harrys Arm hing. Sie fand Harry merklich anmaßend, aber ihre Wut richtete sich an Draco.

»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Death Eater zu einer solchen Veranstaltung zugelassen werden.«

Sie wandte sich wieder an Harry.

»Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich auf solchen Dreck einlassen würden. Sie sind ein großes Vorbild und unser Held. Sie können doch nicht einfach einen Death Eater an ihre Seite lassen, als sei es okay, Leute zu töten.«

Harry qualmte sichtlich vor Wut. Das Glas in der Hand der Frau zitterte plötzlich und sie wich einen Schritt zurück. Seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig und Draco schauderte kurz, verzückt bei seinem Anblick. Da Harry sich so gut zu beherrschen gelernt hatte, war es Draco fast entfallen, wie mächtig er in seiner Rage sein konnte. Harrys zur Schau gestellte Magie törnte Draco an. Der redete mit fester Stimme weiter.

»Wenn ich Sie nach Ihrer Meinung fragen wollte, würde ich es tun. Nur weil Sie zu borniert sind, Menschen kennenzulernen und dann zu urteilen, können Sie mir Ihre fadenscheinigen Moralvorstellungen noch lange nicht überhelfen. Erst erwartet ihr alle, dass ich euren Arsch rette, dann habt ihr auch noch die Nerven, von mir zu verlangen, dass ich zu allen euren widersprüchlichen Verhaltensregeln nicke. Sie sollten sich vielleicht kurz fragen, warum ich glauben sollte, dass Sie keine Bedrohung für mich und den Frieden der Zauberwelt darstellen, bevor Sie mich attackieren!«

Die Frau war immer blasser und sprachloser geworden. Sie schien nach Worte der Entschuldigung zu ringen, doch Harry nickte ihr nur kalt zu, bevor er Draco von ihr weg zog.

»Komm Draco, wir sollten uns nach besserer Gesellschaft umschauen!«

Draco kicherte. Er war wie betrunken von Harrys Ausstrahlung.

»Wie es aussieht, habe ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf deine Manieren!«

Draco wusste, dass Harry auch vorher schon keine Geduld für Leute hatte, die ihn nur wegen seines Namens mochten, aber er konnte nicht anders, als Harry ein wenig aufzuziehen. Die Wut und die Courage, die Harry soeben aufgebracht hatte, machten Draco glücklich. Harry konnte ihn wohl kaum als wertlos betrachten, wenn er so für ihn in die Bresche sprang. Er fand es auch immer wieder beeindruckend, wie viel Macht von diesem sonst so ausgeglichenen Menschen ausgehen konnte. In solchen Momenten wusste er immer wieder, warum Harry Voldemort gewachsen gewesen war.  
Draco kicherte und verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass diese Frau für ein Magazin arbeitete, dass demnächst bestimmt über ihn herfallen würde. Dann fragte er Harry, warum er sich eigentlich bei Zabini nicht selbst befreit hatte. Harry grinste in an und erzählte ihm die Geschichte.

Sie tranken Champagner und sprachen mit den Offiziellen des Ministeriums und einer Menge von Harrys Freunden. Draco kannte zwar viele der Leute, aber seine Vertrauten waren nicht hier. Sie hatten wie seine Mutter kein Bedürfnis, sich den Abend durch Seitenhiebe verderben zu lassen und hatten es gar nicht erst versucht, auf dem Ball zu erscheinen. Harry machte sich eine Gedankennotiz, Narcissa, Pansy und Greg nächstes Jahr wenigstens auf die Gästeliste setzen zu lassen, damit sich das perspektivisch ändern würde.

Als ihm der Small Talk zu viel wurde, bat er Draco zum Tanz. Sie gingen Hand in Hand auf die Tanzfläche, wo sie sich aneinander geschmiegt zum Rhythmus bewegten. Draco hauchte Harry ins Ohr.

»Hmm, es wurde Zeit, dass wir Mal zusammen tanzen gehen, ohne uns zu streiten. Du fühlst dich so gut an!«

Anstelle zu antworten, schmiegte sich Harry noch enger an ihn und ließ seine Hand über Dracos Rücken wandern. Ihre Performance zog ungewollt viele Blicke auf sich. Manche waren sichtlich neidisch, andere amüsiert, wieder Andere waren empört über diese zur-Schau-Stellung ihrer Affektion für einander. Sie vergaßen jedoch ihr Umfeld und ließen sich von der Musik treiben. Als die Band zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus wechselte, übernahm Draco die Führung und wirbelte Harry elegant über die Tanzfläche. Viele der Umstehenden, machten mehr Platz für sie und schauten voller Bewunderung zu.

Am Ende des Liedes zog Harry Draco in die Arme und küsste ihn gierig. In Dracos Ohren rauschte es. Minerva und Emilie fingen an zu klatschen, woraufhin viele einstimmten. Vorne weg der DA Fanclub. Einige Kameras blitzten, was die Zwei wieder zur Besinnung brachte. Harry wurde rot und zog einen sich wiederholt verbeugenden und strahlenden Draco hinter sich her in die Gärten.

Es gab eine romantisch spärliche Beleuchtung, viele zusätzliche Blumenbüsche und kleine ungestörte Ecken. Harry zog Draco auf eine Bank, performte den Animagus Abwehr Zauber, den er von Draco gelernt hatte und zog ihn zu sich.

»Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?«

Draco seufzte und schmiegte seine Nase an Harrys Halsbeuge.

»Ja. Aber es tut gut, es zu hören. Ich liebe dich auch, aber die Frage ist, was wir damit machen!«

Harrys rechte Hand wanderte in Dracos Haare und spielte mit den blonden Strähnen.

»Ich weiß nur, dass ich etwas daraus machen will. Ich will es versuchen. Ich habe viel in den letzten Monaten darüber nachgedacht, was mich davon abgehalten hat, es dir zu sagen. Neben meiner Feigheit!«

Draco lachte.  
»Weißt du es jetzt?«

Harry schnupperte an Dracos Haaren.

»Ich denke schon. Du hast früh gelernt dich zu beherrschen, deine Gefühle zu verbergen und keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Ich war darin nie gut. Ich hatte Angst, es würde dir leichter fallen, dich von mir abzuwenden, sobald es mal etwas schwieriger wird. Dass du gehst, bevor wir es wirklich versuchen zu klären. Angesichts meiner eigenen Verletzlichkeit, wenn es um meine Gefühle für dich geht, schien es ein zu großes Risiko, dir zu vertrauen.«

Draco küsste die Stelle hinter Harrys Ohr und Harry schauderte. Mit seinen Lippen fast an Harrys Ohrläppchen, sprach Draco.

»Was hat deine Meinung geändert?«

Harry fiel es schwer, sich auf seine Gedanken zu konzentrieren, während Dracos Zunge an seinem Ohr entlang fuhr.

»Verschiedenes. Das Offensichtlichste ist, dass du mir fast jedes Risiko wert bist. Aber in den letzten Monaten hast du dich auch so sehr auf mich eingelassen, dass ich gar nicht mehr das Gefühl habe, ich müsste mit einem tragischen Ende rechnen. Klar besteht die Möglichkeit, dass alles schief geht, aber ich denke nicht, dass du mir absichtlich das Leben schwer machen wirst. Du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass es dir auch etwas bedeutet, es zu versuchen und das du nicht bei dem ersten Streit wieder dicht machst und weg rennst. Seit Weihnachten warst du so zuverlässig und interessiert.«

Er machte eine kurze Pause und ließ einen Stoßseufzer aus, als Dracos Hände unter sein Shirt wanderten. Draco grinste in sich hinein. Sein Weihnachtsentschluss war also nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Er musste daran denken, Emilie eine Überraschung zu schicken.

»Außerdem hast du mir geholfen, meine dunklere Seite besser zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren. Ich habe angefangen, sie an Anderen zu tolerieren, als klar wurde, dass auch mein Vater, Sirius und Dumbledore nicht perfekt gewesen waren und dennoch absolut liebenswert. Für mich habe ich das aber nicht begriffen. Immer wenn ich einen Fehler mache, diskutiert halb London darüber. Erst im letzten Jahr konnte ich anfangen, auch an mich keinen Perfektionsanspruch zu stellen. Es gibt eine Sache, die ich bei dir stärker finde, als bei jeder anderen Person.«

Draco hielt in seinen Streichelbewegungen inne und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

»Neben den Tatsachen, dass du sexy und eigensinnig bist und dir mein Herz gehört, natürlich.«

Er kicherte, als Draco befriedigt schnurrte.

»Ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass du dir treu bleibst, weißt wer du bist und mich höchstens liebst, obwohl ich Harry Potter bin und nicht, weil ich es bin.«

Draco lachte und küsste Harry auf die Wange. Er war froh, dass Harry das mittlerweile wusste.

»Du wolltest doch nächstes Jahr deine Ausbildung ›Magie erspüren‹ weiter machen. Und ich wollte schon immer mal nach Amerika. Könnten wir das nicht verbinden?«

Harry strahlte.

»Klingt gut. Heißt das, du willst mich auch? Du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an?«

»Selbstverständlich, Harry. Jetzt spiele nicht den Überraschten. Ich habe auch Lust, es mit dir zu versuchen. Warum fangen wir nicht gleich damit an? Wir gehen hinein, tanzen noch ein wenig, apparieren zu mir nach Hause und haben Versöhnungssex bis zum Umfallen. Weiter reden, können wir auch morgen.«

Harry zögerte.

»Nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du übermorgen nicht verschwindest. Sonst hexe ich dich hier fest, bis wir genug geredet haben.«

Draco zog sich ein wenig hoch und ließ sich mit dem Gesicht zu Harry auf dessen Schoß nieder. Er hob eine Hand aufs Herz, während die andere in Harrys Haare wanderte. Seine Augen lösten sich keine Sekunde von Harrys grünen, in denen ein Sturm zu toben schien.

»Versprochen!«

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Harry. Harry stöhnte erregt und zog Dracos Unterleib näher zu sich.

»Können wir das Tanzen nicht überspringen und direkt verschwinden?«

Draco antwortete nicht, aber begann, seine Hüften zu bewegen, bis Harry keuchte. Auch Draco stöhnte und begann, Harrys Hose zu öffnen. Harry stellte fest, dass es nicht in Frage kam, bis zu den Toren zu laufen, um von dort zu apparieren. Er stand auf, ohne Draco aus den Armen zu lassen und zog ihn in die dichtesten Büsche anbei.


End file.
